LÍNEAS DEL PASADO
by clauygc
Summary: Es una narración de Albert sobre lo que no se vio en el manga y un poco más, mostrando la forma en la que su deseo de proteger a Candy se transformó en amor, siendo por el momento un imposible, ya que ella ama a Terry, o por lo menos eso cree él... ALBERTFIC
1. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Hace apenas unos días regresé a mi querida America, por unos años estuve viviendo en Londres, estudiando en el Real Colegio San Pablo, un lugar que para nada iba conmigo y que exactamente fuera la razón de mi entusiasmo desmedido por volver, pues desde mis 15 años que no había vuelto a estar aquí.

Mi vida siempre ha sido difícil, pero supongo que ahora estando tan cerca de personas conocidas será aún peor, sé lo que me espera y tengo muy en claro mis obligaciones, solo que en circunstancias como en las que vivo a veces es difícil no desear haber nacido bajo otras condiciones; en una vida más sencilla, sin importar que no tuviera las riquezas que según poseo.

Antes de bajar del barco cerré los ojos imaginando que la tía Elroy, Rosemary y el pequeño Anthony me esperaban con los brazos abiertos, mi hermana seguramente estaría agitando un pañuelo blanco y mi tía me dedicaría esa mirada severa tan característica suya y yo, yo caminaría feliz de encontrarme con ellos… para mi desgracia todo eso solo podía pasar dentro de mi cabeza, Rosemary ya no está conmigo, Anthony ya no es un pequeño niño y mi tía… ella aunque quisiera no podría ni acercarse al puerto, el simple hecho de estar presente aquí, traería complicaciones. Así que solo camine acompañado de George y abordamos el coche tan rápido como pudimos para no llamar atención innecesaria.

El viaje fue largo, por precaución George había decidido llevarme personalmente hasta Chicago, dentro de un coche acondicionado especialmente para que yo me transportara en él; aunque los vidrios eran oscuros para ocultar mi identidad yo podía observar muy bien como todo había cambiado desde mi partida, aunque fueran solo unos años el cambio era notable.

Nos detuvimos un par de veces antes de llegar a nuestro destino, porque, aunque quisiéramos llegar lo antes posible debíamos descansar como era debido.

La tía Elroy me esperaba ya en Chicago, había ideado bien la forma para que yo llegara sin correr el riesgo de ser visto por mis sobrinos, pues hasta antes de mi regreso ellos vivían con ella en la mansión y por esta misma causa habían sido enviados con anticipación a una villa familiar. No había problema si los empleados me veían, de hecho, casi todos me conocen muy bien y saben el gran secreto que resguarda la familia. Así que justo como George lo predijo llegamos un lunes por la noche, bajo la seguridad de las penumbras.

La tía Elroy me recibió emocionada, no tanto como yo lo desearía, pero lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir que me extrañaba. Desde la muerte de Rosemary ella se hizo cargo de mí siendo muy estricta, pero no la culpo, tratar de criar al futuro representante de los Andrew no es una tarea para cualquiera y menos si este corre peligro y es un niño pequeño que rompe con todos los estereotipos de la época.

Todo iba bien, la plática fluía y aunque solo conversáramos sobre cosas triviales me sentía cómodo, pero de un momento a otro el tema inevitable salto a la luz, ¿Qué haríamos ahora que había vuelto? Pues bien, lo primero era pensar en donde viviría; cuando estaba en Londres podía vivir con otro apellido, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, ni siquiera debía tener relación aparente con los Andrew y eso la verdad que era bastante difícil pues George debía comenzar a inmiscuirme en los asuntos familiares como estaba predicho.

En cuanto escuche a la tía Elroy mencionar la palabra Lakewood mi cuerpo automáticamente se tensó.

—Tía Elroy, preferiría vivir en otro sitio —le comenté tratando de sonar indiferente.

—Por supuesto que no, tú no puedes estar en cualquier sitio, aunque nadie pueda verte, debes de vivir como un Andrew —me replico ella inmediatamente.

—Preferiría quedarme en un lugar en donde llame menos la atención y corra menos riesgos de ser descubierto.

—William, he dicho que no, vivirás conmigo y tus sobrinos, es mi última palabra.

Yo comprendía su situación, no es fácil estar a cargo de 4 personas y que estas estén en diferentes sitios, además la lejanía y tranquilidad de Lakewood sería una aliada para nuestro secreto, pero para mí no lo era ni lo será nunca. Lakewood todavía tiene recuerdos dolorosos que pienso no superare nunca, pero bueno… de todas formas termine obedeciendo y yéndome con ella.

Por precaución yo me instale en la parte olvidada de la residencia, lo que me ocasiono mucha nostalgia pues el escenario era desolador; ver las habitaciones vacías sin mis padres o mi hermana, fue algo sumamente doloroso, su antiguo jardín estaba intacto, como si ella continuara aquí cuidándolo, aunque en realidad el que había asumido la responsabilidad era su hijo Anthony….

En uno de mis arranques no pude evitar dirigirme al despacho que alguna vez fue de mi padre… todo estaba intacto, la tía Elroy había ordenado que nadie moviera nada hasta que este fuera ocupado por mí, la verdad es que quería mantenerlo, así como un recuerdo. Luego de un buen rato de estar sentado en el sillón en el que seguramente muchas veces estuvo sentado mi padre hasta altas horas de la noche decidí husmear entre sus cosas, quizás encontraría algo que me ayudara a viajar en el tiempo y me hiciera recordar. Por desgracia no encontré nada, solo libros, notas y documentos.

Estaba por salir del despacho cuando al levantarme del sillón escuche el chirrido de una tableta falsa, me llamo la atención que toda la habitación estuviera en excelentes condiciones y que nadie más notara este desperfecto, me incline para levantar la alfombra que había debajo y me lleve una gran sorpresa al descubrir que esta tableta ocultaba algo, la saque de su sitio y allí entre el polvo yacía un viejo libro envuelto en un pañuelo.

Supuse que sería un diario porque justo en la primera página estaba escrito con puño y letra el nombre de mi padre, William C. Andrew leí, pero solo eso tenía, todas las demás paginas estaban en blanco, fue extraño… en ese momento los pasos de George me pusieron en alerta y deje todo en su sitio excepto el libro, ese preferí quedármelo, a partir de ahora sería yo quien escribiría en él.

George había pasado a buscarme a mi habitación en donde se suponía debía de estar, pero al no encontrarme se puso a revisar por toda la mansión, nadie, absolutamente nadie debía enterarse de que yo también vivía allí.

La razón de su búsqueda no era otra que la de comenzar con el entrenamiento para irme haciendo cargo de mi trabajo. Yo lo había olvidado por completo, estar encerrado todo el día en serio que era agotador.

Así pase varios días más hasta que no lo tolere, estaba harto de estar encerrado sin tener con nadie más para hablar aparte del inexpresivo George y mi tímida mofeta Pupe. Ambos necesitábamos salir a tomar aire fresco. Decidido tome algunas cosas y salí por la ventana cuidando que nadie me viera, ya me había tomado la molestia de averiguar muy bien los horarios de las actividades que realizaban los demás habitantes de la casa. Pero inmediatamente después de salir me di cuenta que no llamar la atención sería algo inevitable, mis ropas finas y el aspecto indudable de los Andrew me delataría al instante así que decidí regresar y aguardar a que George volviera.

Cuando llego deje que la clase concluyera para comentarle la inquietud que tenía.

—George…

—Sí señor.

—Quiero pedirte un favor.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar mis últimas palabras una ceja se elevó sobre la otra —dígame, ¿Qué necesita?

—Sabes, me aburro mucho estando aquí solo sin nada que hacer… —comencé a decirle, pero el rápidamente me corrigió.

—Por supuesto que tiene cosas que hacer, leer sus libros, por ejemplo.

—Bueno sí, pero desearía poder leerlos fuera de aquí, bajo la sombra de un árbol, sentado en una de sus ramas o no se… por lo menos tirado en el pasto —le respondí casi si entiendo la frescura del viento en mi rostro.

—Sé a qué se refiere y lo comprendo, pero le aclaro, la señora Elroy no estará de acuerdo.

—Lo sé, por eso te pido que me ayudes, no es otra cosa más que un cambio de ropa mucho más humilde y algo que me ayude a ocultar mi identidad.

—En ese caso supongo que puedo ayudarle, pienso que tampoco es justo para usted que se la pase encerrado.

—Gracias George…

—Por nada.

Y pues bueno, gracias a su intervención en estos momentos puedo disfrutar de los cálidos rayos del sol; al día siguiente que lo vi, llego con una chaqueta café bastante cómoda, una bufanda blanca, unos jeans azules y unas botas de trabajo, además de unas gafas de sol; por mi cuenta he decidido dejarme crecer la barba y los cabellos, pues cuando me vi en el espejo lo primero que pensé fue en un trotamundos.

Gracias a mi disfraz las cosas han ido mucho mejor para mí, tengo la libertad de pasearme por los rincones de las propiedades solo cuidando que los guardias no me vean y no es por alardear, pero eso es sumamente fácil.

Ha decir verdad no se ajustaba ni un mes desde que había iniciado con esta costumbre cuando la tía Elroy me descubrió; lo hizo cuando yo iba entrando por la ventana. Pupe y yo habíamos estado tan emocionados de salir a pasear que olvidamos por completo la hora, trayendo como consecuencia un retraso que provoco lo ya antes mencionado. No llegue a tiempo para cambiarme y justo cuando cruzaba la ventana ella abría la puerta. Fue inevitable, discutimos.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente William? —me replico severamente —solo mírate, crees que vistiendo así nadie se dará cuenta, crees que solo por ocultarte bajo esa maraña de cabellos no llamaras la atención — y bla bla bla, me da flojera recordar todo lo que me dijo, ni siquiera le respondí nada, estaba tan molesto que solo tomé mis cosas y salí de nuevo, no quería estar allí ni un segundo más. No se me ocurrió ningún otro sitio a donde huir, así que camine en dirección a la cabaña del bosque, un lugar en el que mi padre y yo solíamos ir a pasar el día cuando tenía tiempo libre para mí.

Al entrar me sentí mucho peor, todo estaba sucio, bajo una gran cantidad de polvo y telarañas, era obvio que nadie había vuelto allí en mucho tiempo, el sillón favorito de mi padre ya estaba podrido por el tiempo y el olor a humedad era casi insoportable. Abrí puertas y ventanas para que el aire circulara en el interior de la cabaña y me puse a limpiar, aunque fuera un poco, no sabía por cuanto tiempo iba a estar allí.

Durante mis vacaciones en Escocia que eran por parte del colegio tuve la oportunidad de desarrollar mis habilidades para cuidarme solo, solía escaparme y convivir con los pescadores o bien perderme en el bosque solo para probarme a mí mismo que sobreviviría. Así que luego de buscar una rama perfecta me encamine al rio que no estaba a más de cinco minutos de distancia. Me encontraba yo pescando muy tranquilamente, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y aparentemente todo estaba en completa calma hasta que de pronto unos gritos a lo lejos llamaron mi atención, lo primero que pensé fue que el guardabosques andaba cerca, así que deje de hacer lo que hacía para ocultarme, estaba pues dispuesto a irme cuando los gritos sonaron más y más cerca, y no era un hombre quien gritaba en lo alto de la cascada, apenas y tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando un pequeño bote salto desde lo alto arrojando al vacío a una niña, sin pensarlo dos veces y dejando que mi instinto reaccionara salte al agua para rescatarla, sus cabellos rubios cubrían su rostro completamente y después de descubrirle la cara me di cuenta de algo, su rostro era tan parecido al de alguien, la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve conmigo a la cabaña, seguramente tardaría un poco en reaccionar, para ella el susto habría sido incomparable.

Al llegar la acomodé en uno de los viejos sillones y descubrí su rostro nuevamente solo para tratar de hacer memoria, ella me era tan familiar; me senté a su lado, pero con una distancia prudente para que no se asustara al momento de volver en sí y continúe pensando donde era que la había visto hasta que un lejano recuerdo llego a mí… sí, la había conocido en una de mis escapadas por los alrededores.

Hace muchos años una pequeña niña lloraba desconsolada en el pasto mientras sujetaba una carta… está de más decir cómo fue que llegue a esa colina y cómo fue que me acerque a ella al escucharla llorar… su llanto era tan honesto que no me pude resistir a hablarle, George no tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarme, desde aquellos tiempos ya andaba detrás de mí como una sombra y yo solo alcance a decirle esa última frase… vaya casualidad del destino.

Al cabo de un rato ella despertó y acabe de confirmar mis sospechas sus ojos y sonrisa, sí, era ella, casi no había cambiado nada. No esperaba que me conociera y de hecho era lo que más me convenía, yo estaba resguardado detrás de mi barba y largo cabello, eso sin contar la eternidad de tiempo que ya había pasado desde entonces, y fue por eso que solo conseguí asustarla en cuanto recobro el sentido, casi inmediatamente la invite a tomar sopa caliente, en su estado, completamente empapada y siendo ya de noche era lo mejor. Total, fue extraño habérmela encontrado bajo estas circunstancias, ella a punto de morir y yo huyendo de mi tía, supongo que el destino obra de maneras misteriosas y acertadas.

Por la hora no considere prudente llevarla hasta la mansión Legan, según ella de todas formas no tendría sentido, igual la retarían o incluso peor aún la mandarían de regreso al Hogar de Pony como llama ella al orfanato donde creció.

Me sorprendió su capacidad de aceptar las cosas como vienen, sin lágrimas ni nada, muy contraria a mí.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté sorprendido de verla ya levantada muy apurada preparando el desayuno y la verdad no pude evitar preguntarle porque se había levantado tan temprano, se supone que una niña por salud debe dormir bien. Se me partió el corazón cuando la escuche decir que ella se levantaba todos los días antes del alba, al decir que ahora vivía en casa de los Legan me hizo pensar que había sido adoptada como dama de compañía o algo así, pero jamás imagine que fuera una empleada que vivía en un establo cuidando de los caballos como si se tratase de una persona mucho mayor, pues esas son tareas que hace una persona adulta y no una niña que debería de estar jugando y divirtiéndose con otras niñas más. Sabía que los Legan eran algo especiales, pero no pensé que fueran esa clase de personas.

Luego del almuerzo decidió que era hora de volver y entonces me despedí de ella quedándome muy pensativo por el reencuentro, he de admitir que aquella vez en la colina lo que más me sorprendió de ella fueron sus ojos, pues me recuerdan tanto a mi querida Rosemary y el hecho de que ella no tenga padres como yo me hizo sentir mucha empatía por ella, me pregunto que pasara cuando regrese con los Legan, espero que Sara no sea dura y le permita seguir trabajando, aunque eso no me agrade del todo, no está bien para una niña.

Le propuse mantenernos en contacto por medio de botellas enviadas por el rio, pues, aunque no debería importarme desde ahora me preocupa lo que le pase y como se sienta.

No estaba del todo seguro si ella llegaría a enviarme algo, a pesar de haberla salvado sigo siendo un desconocido, pero de todas formas decidí colocar una red en caso de que mandara algo. Luego de eso me adentre en el bosque paseando y jugando con mi mofeta. Cuando ya empezaba a caer la noche Pupe y yo nos dirigimos de nuevo a la cabaña, pronto anochecería y aunque ambos fuéramos lo suficientemente capaces como para pasar la noche en la intemperie, optamos por volver. Ya estaba yo acostado más dormido que despierto cuando Pupé salto de mis brazos con prisa en dirección al rio, se me hizo extraño su comportamiento y tallándome los ojos para ver mejor la seguí solo para asegurarme de que todo estaba bien, pero al llegar a la puerta pude ver que ella intentaba alcanzar algo estancado en la red que había puesto.

Camine apresurado recordando el acuerdo que Candy y yo habíamos tenido, seguramente era una nota suya… Y sí, efectivamente lo era, destape la botella y desdoble el papel con cuidado de no mojarlo; al leer la nota me entere de que sería enviada a trabajar a otro sitio, por suerte no sería de regreso a su orfanato, aunque eso no significa que sea mejor, porque de todas formas la condición en la que ira será como una empleada… quizás si la hubiese ayudado a regresar esa misma noche las cosas serían diferentes, pero conociendo a Sara tal vez no, me pregunto cómo es que ella puede ser tan dura con una niña de la misma edad que su hija, porque eso es Candy, una niña.

Por un momento sopese la idea de regresar a la mansión, quizás podía hacer algo para ayudarla, tal vez lograría convencer a la tía para ofrecerle trabajo con los Andrew y de cierta forma procurar que no se matara tanto trabajando, pero inmediatamente me negué, todavía no deseaba volver, quien sabe hasta cuándo tendría la oportunidad de estar así como lo estaba ahora, tranquilo, disfrutando de este hermoso paisaje bajo las estrellas; volví a doblar la hoja, mañana pensaría mejor las cosas para ayudar a la pequeña Candy y entonces me acosté dispuesto a continuar con mi descanso, pero justo cuando Pupe se había acomodado en mi regazo alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, busque mi bolsa y tome mi manta y con agilidad pude escapar, pero justo al salir de la cabaña y disponerme a correr en dirección al bosque otro hombre me llamo por mi nombre.

—¡Señor Andrew deténgase!

Yo me pare de golpe, hasta hace unos instantes uno de ellos había entrado a la cabaña y me había echado a punta de balazos y ahora resultaba que me conocían.

—¡Eres un idiota! Como te atreves a dispararle al señor —grito el hombre mayor al otro —si la señora se entera te echara ¡imbécil! —lo reto dándole unos buenos sombrerazos y entonces me gire.

—Señor, su tía nos envió a buscarlo, por favor disculpe a este soquete, no lo conoce y pensó que era un vago —me dijo tomando su sombrero entre las manos.

—No se preocupen, de mi parte no ha pasado nada —les respondí aun con los pies en dirección al bosque.

—Gracias —hablo el otro sumamente apenado.

—Por favor señor, regrese con nosotros, la señora estará muy molesta si no lo llevamos de regreso como lo ordeno.

Yo me gire sopesando la idea de dejarlos allí, pero luego pensé mejor las cosas, si me iba los que pagarían las consecuencias serían ellos, además ya había descuidado por mucho mis obligaciones, ya era tiempo de volver, aunque no quisiera.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, George me esperaba listo con una túnica para que me cubriera en caso de que alguien más anduviera cerca y ya que estuvimos dentro la tía Elroy no se hizo esperar con sus reclamos.

—Espero que estés satisfecho, has logrado preocuparnos a todos —dijo en voz baja para que nadie más la oyera.

George estaba cerca así que seguramente la escucho y mi tía al darse cuenta les pidió a todos que nos dejaran solos, iba a retarme como si todavía fuera un niño.

—Simplemente no te entiendo William, sabes muy bien todas las responsabilidades que recaen sobre tus hombros y sigues comportándote como un niño y ya no lo eres William, ya no lo eres.

—En ese caso tía, debería de entender que yo no escogí esto —le respondí molesto.

—Pues yo tampoco, crees que no desearía que mi hermano siguiera con vida —me recrimino y sus palabras me hirieron aún más —pero, de todas formas, aunque él siguiera aquí tu serias su sucesor y debes de actuar como tal, me escuchaste.

Yo no le respondí, me gire dándole la espalda, escucharla decir que yo era el sucesor de mi padre me molestaba mucho, porque, aunque ella dijera una y mil veces que yo sería el representante de la familia, nunca en mi vida me había dado la oportunidad de decidir por mí mismo, siempre era la misma situación, siempre.

Cuando la tía Elroy salió, inmediatamente entro George a consolarme, él mejor que nadie entendía mis emociones pues al morir mi padre él fue nombrado como mi asistente y guía, y al morir mi hermana la relación que tenía conmigo se estrechó todavía más.

—No debería prestarle atención a las palabras de su tía, fue la preocupación la que hablo por ella.

—No es eso George, es el hecho de que siempre me habla sobre mis responsabilidades sin pensar ni por un momento en lo que yo deseo, nunca la he escuchado decir si quiero algo, o si desearía hacer algo por mi cuenta, siempre está decidiendo por mí, si va a continuar así, ¿Qué caso tiene que yo asuma la presidencia? Si será ella quien decida, pues bien, que ella se haga cargo —grite sacando todo el sentimiento que retenía en mi pecho.

—Señor tranquilícese, trate de verlo de otra manera.

—Es que no la hay George… —le respondí un poco más calmado.

Entonces luego de un largo rato de silencio me pregunto.

—Y dígame, ¿cómo le fue en sus días de asueto? —hablo intentando desviar mi atención, como quiera que fuera él siempre intentaba ayudarme.

—Bastante bien —respondí dejándome caer en la cama y mirando fijamente al techo—pasar la noche bajo las estrellas es algo incomparable, además de que valerme por mi mismo sintiéndome libre es lo que más disfruto en el mundo.

—Me alegro por usted —dijo con un hilo de voz, yo lo mire invitándolo a continuar con lo que seguramente deseaba decirme —por el contrario, aquí las cosas no han ido del todo bien.

Y con esa frase automáticamente hizo captar mi atención.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pues bien, por la tarde del día de hoy su tía se fue a la mansión Legan a una cena en su honor, aparentemente todo iba bien hasta que Sara y Elisa le comentaron que habían perdido algo, al rato Daniel llego con la noticia de que era una de las empleadas la responsable del robo, su tía se enfureció mucho pues es una niña que convive mucho con sus sobrinos.

—¿Una niña? ¿Quién?

—Creo que su nombre es Candice, no recuerdo su apellido.

—Candy White… —dije casi en un susurro sin poder creérmelo.

—Así es… ¿La conoce? —me pregunto incrédulo.

—Sí, es una niña muy dulce, la salve anoche de morir ahogada en el rio.

—¡Santo Dios! En lo personal a mí no me consta que la pequeña sea una ladrona, pero su tía se lo tomo muy en serio pues considera que es una mala influencia para los chicos así que obligo a Sara a decidir cuanto antes enviarla lejos.

—Sí, Candy ya me lo había dicho por medio de una carta.

—Lo que ella no sabía es que mañana será enviada a México.

—¿Que has dicho? —exclame indignado, Sara no se había tentado el corazón al decidir semejante cosa, apreté los puños y guarde silencio, esa pobre niña sería enviada a un lugar lejano, sola, en donde no conocía a nadie, en donde no tenía amigos… en donde estaría expuesta a quien sabe que peligros; sentí la misma sensación que tuve cuando me entere que sería enviado a Londres.

—Lo que escucho señor, sus sobrinos están sumamente preocupados por ella, se niegan a creer que es una ladrona y como consecuencia decidieron enviarle esto —me dijo extendiendo tres sobres.

Tomé las misivas y comencé a leer apresurado, todas decían lo mismo, querían que Candy fuera adoptada por el tío abuelo William, mi seudónimo para los integrantes que no me conocían.

George me miraba atento esperando que le dijera algo al respecto.

—Quieren que adopte a Candy…

—¿Y usted que piensa hacer?

—Creo que es momento de empezar a hacer valer mis decisiones —le dije completamente decidido —encárgate de que mañana mismo ella forme parte de la familia.

—Pero señor, ella será enviada al mediodía, cree que alcancemos a resolver el asunto legal, además apenas cumplió la mayoría de edad, lo único que puede hacer es ser su tutor.

—No importa, cualquier cosa es mejor que ser enviada a México y más nos vale lograr que se quede aquí, jamás me perdonaría que cometieran semejante injusticia con esa niña.

—En ese caso tenga mi palabra de que ella será una Andrew mañana por la mañana.

—Bien —dijo dándome un apretón de manos y saliendo a toda velocidad de la mansión, si queríamos hacer algo por ella debíamos actuar inmediatamente.

Yo por mi parte tuve que quedarme en mi habitación, no podía hacer otra cosa que intentar descansar, aunque en realidad eso me resultaba imposible, no podía evitar pensar en cómo debía sentirse Candy; quise salir a escondidas y buscarla para darle consuelo, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero me detuve, tal vez George regresaba y no me encontraría.

Como león enjaulado camine de mi cama a la puerta y de la puerta a la ventana deseando que todo saliera bien, es extraño porque, aunque yo apenas soy un hombre joven de 21 años y es poco lo que sé de ella ya me siento con la responsabilidad de cuidarla, quizás sea por el gran parecido que tiene con mi hermana Rosemary o porque su situación me recuerda mucho a la mía… una pequeña huérfana en manos de personas que no hacen nada por comprenderla.

Al final el sueño me venció y a la mañana siguiente desperté con la gran noticia, Candy estaba a una firma de ser una Andrew, miré el reloj y ambos nos sentimos aliviados, todavía faltaban dos horas para el mediodía, habíamos logrado nuestro cometido, tome la pluma y la sumergí en el tintero, pronto la vida de Candy cambiaria.

La tía Elroy se encontraba fuera, seguramente en casa de los Legan, así que yo aproveche para salir; ya con todo resuelto iría a buscar a Candy y George por su parte iría con Sara para avisarle la buena nueva.

No llegábamos todavía cuando a lo lejos vimos como mis sobrinos salían a toda velocidad de la mansión Legan y George me miraba incrédulo sin saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

—Esto no tiene buena pinta, por favor ve a ver qué fue lo que paso, yo te esperare en la mansión —le pedí al momento que bajaba del auto dispuesto a regresarme, George afirmo con la cabeza y continuo la marcha.

Mientras tanto yo caminaba pensando en que mis malos presentimientos fueran erróneos, Candy debía estar bien.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando divisé el coche de George llegando a la mansión, pero lo vi bajarse muy apresurado y eso me alarmo más, afectivamente algo malo había pasado.

—¿Y bien?

—Señor…

—Ya dime George, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—La señorita Candy no está… se la llevaron —me dijo un poco agitado.

—¿Que qué?

—Vinieron por ella en la madrugada, ya va camino a México…

—¡Maldición! Sabes que, prepararte inmediatamente, salimos por ella en este instante.

—¿Vendrá usted?

—Sí, por lo menos te acompañare hasta que la localicemos, cuando la tía se entere que la he adoptado lo primero que querrá hacer será reclamarle, es mejor que me vaya contigo y no esté presente cuando se lo informes.

—En ese caso no hay tiempo que perder señor.

A la tía Elroy le alegamos que debíamos salir por unos días usando como pretexto mis obligaciones que por fin para algo servían, dijimos que George quería que me hiciera cargo de un negocio por mi cuenta y por lo tanto debía salir a Chicago inmediatamente, la tía Elroy no se negó y para cuando nosotros salimos Candy ya nos llevaba 7 horas de ventaja, mis sobrinos también habían intentado alcanzarla, pero no lo lograron y volvieron, nosotros por nuestra parte continuamos en coche, esperando que de alguna forma nos topáramos con ella. Sabíamos que íbamos en la dirección correcta porque todos identificaban bien la carreta y la persona que la dirigía, luego llego el momento de separarnos, yo debía esperar que George lograra encontrarla solo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Estaba en la mansión, rondando continuamente el teléfono, tenía la esperanza de que pronto sonaría y George me diría que por fin la había encontrado, pero pasaron las horas y este simplemente no timbraba, entonces yo comencé a preocuparme todavía más por la pequeña.

Candy es una niña de escasos 12 años, rubia, de ojos alegres y bastante simpática, una niña así no solo está expuesta a los peligros de sufrir maltrato sino también abusos… no quería ni pensarlo, ella tenía que estar a salvo pronto, quien sabe qué clase de persona era ese tal García.

Rodé en mi cama una y otra vez, debía pensar que todo estaría bien, me preguntaba cómo se estarían sintiendo mis sobrinos en estos momentos, seguramente Anthony era el más afectado; por George estaba enterado que su relación con la pequeña era más estrecha que con Stear y Archie, por ellos y por mí es que deseaba que ella estuviera bien.

Cerca de las 5 de la mañana el mayordomo subió a mi habitación avisándome que tenía una llamada, yo olvidando todas las normas de vestimenta baje apresurado con mi habitual pijama y baje las escaleras casi a trompicones, al tomar el teléfono escuche por fin la voz de George.

—Señor la he encontrado —me dijo inmediatamente al tomar la llamada.

—¡Oh George que maravilla! —exclamé emocionado y no me contuve en preguntar —¿Ella está bien?

—Ahora lo está… —me respondió arrastrando la última palabra.

—¿Qué paso?

—Señor… no quisiera decírselo, pero la encontré justo antes de que pasara una calamidad —me respondió al instante.

—Acaso…

—No, no pasó nada, por suerte yo llegue a tiempo y pude traerla conmigo… si usted no hubiese decidido buscarla ella seguramente estaría arruinada.

Al escucharlo me quede mudo, mis preocupaciones eran reales, Candy corría mucho peligro; por suerte ahora ella estaba con George y próximamente estaría con los Andrew, una vez más no pude evitar pensar en lo inconsciente que había sido Sara al enviar a una pequeña niña al extranjero.

—Y dime ¿Dónde fue que la encontraste? —le pregunte obligándome a pensar en otras cosas.

—Cerca de la frontera, en un principio se resistió, pensaba que era un secuestrador, pero al final creyó en mis palabras, en estos momentos duerme, para ella han sido muchas emociones fuertes.

—Me lo imagino, ahora George te encargo que la lleves con mi tía y los chicos, no olvides entregarle la nota que deje preparada para mi tía, espero y esta vez respete mis deseos.

—Así lo hare señor.

—Perfecto y muchas gracias George.

Cuando colgué el teléfono me sentí mucho, pero mucho más tranquilo ¡Bendita la hora en la que decidí adoptarla! Regresé a mi habitación para continuar con mi descanso, mañana George y Candy regresarían a Lakewood, y seguramente mi tía pondría el grito en el cielo en cuanto se enterará, pero, aunque diga que está en contra, la adopción ya está hecha y solo yo puedo cancelarla.

A la mañana siguiente tome mis cosas y deje la mansión para dirigirme a Lakewood, aunque George me sugirió quedarme, yo quise irme para estar presente en la llegada de Candy, quería estar completamente seguro de que ella estaba sana y salva, aunque esto lo hiciera observando en la distancia, sin poder acercarme.

Me acomode en la rama de un árbol con mi habitual disfraz de vagabundo y coloque los binoculares en dirección a la entrada de la mansión. Pupé al igual que yo esperaba impaciente a que George y Candy aparecieran, hasta que por fin lo hicieron.

Candy iba sentada al lado de George vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de holanes y una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, nada, absolutamente nada me había hecho sentir tan bien como esto, aparte claro de Rosemary.

Los vi bajarse del coche y vi también como mis sobrinos, sobre todo Anthony salían a su encuentro, supuse que ella les estaba diciendo que había sido adoptada por mí ya que, un gesto de incredulidad se dibujó en el rostro de todos, sobre todo en el de Elisa y Daniel que también se encontraban allí.

La tía Elroy no tardó en aparecer y George se acercó a ella extendiendo mi carta, vi como su rostro se puso rojo de furia, pero no vi que se negara a recibirla, por fin había logrado valer una decisión mía sin que ella se interpusiera. No estoy seguro, pero supongo que la presión que ejercieron mis sobrinos sobre ella tuvo mucho que ver, no podía desobedecer mis órdenes frente a nadie y mucho menos frente a ellos. Grite eufórico celebrando mi doble triunfo, Candy tendría una mejor vida y yo ahora tenía el valor suficiente como para hacer respetar mis ideas.

Baje de la rama y me dispuse a volver a donde se suponía estaba yo, seguramente la tía Elroy estaría buscándome para pedirme explicaciones. Al llegar me di cuenta de que efectivamente mis sospechas eran ciertas, había pasado casi toda la mañana intentando hablar conmigo y los sirvientes me habían ayudado con unos buenos pretextos para excusarme, estaba por subir a mi habitación cuando el teléfono timbro una vez más, era mi tía.

—¿Me puedes explicar porque has adoptado a esa chiquilla? —me grito desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Porque así lo he decidido, ¿Qué acaso no soy el heredero de los Andrew? —sabía que no tenía argumentos ante mi respuesta.

—Pues vaya capricho el tuyo, ahora voy a tener que lidiar con una ladrona y mala influencia para los niños.

—Mire tía eso es algo que discutiremos luego, ahora lo que tiene usted que hacer es ver que no le falte nada y si considera que es una mala influencia haga algo por corregirla.

La tía Elroy no dijo nada más y colgó.

Por otro lado, George me llamo después para informarme mucho de lo que yo ya estaba enterado, ahora, aunque en un principio habíamos usado como pretexto un negocio ficticio me vi en la obligación de hacerme cargo de uno completamente real, por primera vez me enfrentaba yo solo a lo que estaba a nada de ser mi destino.

Me vestí elegantemente y me hice pasar por un empleado más de la compañía, que en ausencia de George debía de suplantarlo. Estaba nervioso, pero conforme la plática fue fluyendo deje que los nervios escaparan y rápidamente me vi resolviendo el asunto sin ningún problema, quizás la tía Elroy tenía razón, no había nadie mejor que yo para este trabajo. Orgulloso de mi mismo regresé a Lakewood, ahora tenía en mente organizar una fiesta de bienvenida para Candy, todos los miembros de la familia debían enterarse de su adopción y tener en claro el lugar que ella ocupaba ahora dentro de la familia.

La tía Elroy no me recibió muy alegre que digamos, pero al escucharme decir la palabra fiesta automáticamente su estado de ánimo cambio, nada le emocionaba más a ella que hacerse cargo de la organización de un evento y dejar muy en alto el apellido Andrew.

Todo iba bien hasta que me dijo… acepto organizar su fiesta de bienvenida, pero solo bajo mis propias reglas… yo acepte, pero después me arrepentí, ella planeaba castigarme un poco por haber adoptado a Candy, pues la celebración no sería otra cosa que una cacería de zorros y mi tía muy bien sabe lo que opino respecto a eso. Me trague mi orgullo y deje que sacara su coraje con eso, de todas formas, nada malo podía pasar.

Aprovechando que era la hora de la cena me vestí con mi traje de vagabundo y salí de mi habitación cuidando que nadie me viera, me escabullí por los jardines y me tire en el pasto aspirando el dulce aroma de las rosas, a pesar de que el perfume llega a todos los rincones de la mansión necesitaba venir aquí con urgencia, solo en este lugar lo disfrutaba, pues era aquí en donde Rosemary y yo jugábamos luego de que me ayudaba a escapar de mis profesores.

Todo estaba en calma hasta que una voz medianamente cerca de mí me saco de mis pensamientos, me acomodé de modo que no me viera, pues al prestar más atención me di cuenta de que era la pequeña Candy quien conversaba a solas.

…las rosas empiezan a marchitarse…

Era verdad, a pesar de que estaba aquí en medio del jardín no me había percatado de ello, el viento soplaba freso y los pétalos se soltaban débiles de las flores… entonces recordé algo, ya sabía porque la necesidad de venir aquí desde que había iniciado el día, pronto un aniversario más de la muerte de mi hermana se sumaría a la lista.

En eso mire a Anthony acercarse y supe que no podía seguir allí exponiéndome, era seguro que si mi sobrino me veía inmediatamente me descubriría a pesar del disfraz que traía encima.

¿Me pregunto cómo es que serían las cosas si Rosemary siguiera con vida? Seguramente muy contrarias a como son ahora, Anthony y yo seriamos felices, y ninguno de los dos nos sentiríamos solos…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

El día de la cacería para mi desgracia llego, y digo para mi desgracia porque siempre he estado en contra del maltrato injustificado hacia los animales; recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que me negué a utilizar el sporran porque descubrí que estaba hecho a base de piel de animal y también del castigo que recibí por parte de la tía luego de que me presente con el traje tradicional incompleto, aun a pesar de eso no me arrepiento, sé que si mi padre viviera me entendería.

Total, aunque yo no asistiría al evento me vestí de gala como si de verdad lo fuera a hacer, de todas formas, aunque los demás no supieran yo formaba parte de la celebración. Acomode un par de sillas frente a la ventana, una para mí y otra para Pupe, y coloque los binoculares que tan útiles me resultaban en momentos como este.

No paso mucho tiempo para ver como todos los integrantes de la familia se reunían en los jardines luciendo sus mejores galas. Es curioso que entre nosotros mismos queramos aparentar superioridad cuando en realidad todos somos iguales…

Bueno al cabo de un momento mis tres sobrinos aparecieron escoltando a la bella Candy que sonreía nerviosa a todos los invitados, me imagino como debió sentirse rodeada de extraños que la veían atentos esperando que cometiera alguna falta.

La tía abuela llamo la atención de todos y supongo que empezó con su discurso en donde seguramente dejo en claro a todos, que la adopción de Candy era un capricho mío, como lo llamaba cada vez que me lo echaba en cara. Después Candy fue quien hablo y fue así como se dio inicio a la cacería; decidí levantarme, lo demás que pasaría prefería no verlo, lo más probable era que vería como alguno de mis familiares corría orgulloso sujetando un zorro sin vida, así que me levante de mi asiento y fui en busca de algo de comer; por mi soledad en mi habitación había una pequeña cocina en donde yo tenía la libertad de prepararme algo; recuerdo que cuando le propuse mi idea a mi tía, ella se exalto enormemente, pero después termino aceptándolo, era por mi propio bien, aunque de todas formas rara es la vez que me deja cocinar.

Estaba yo ensimismado con el guiso que preparaba cuando un fuerte alboroto en el exterior llamo mi atención, lo que escuchaba no se trataba de una celebración sino más bien de pánico y miedo. Me acerque a la ventana con los binoculares listos para ver la causa de todo esto y entonces… ¡Oh dios mío! No puedo continuar…

Entonces miré como un par de hombres cargaban a mi sobrino Anthony y otro más a Candy, mi tía abuela lloraba y vi como George venia en dirección mía, su rostro estaba desencajado.

…Anthony está muerto…

Deje caer los binoculares y me desplome en el piso, lo único que me quedaba de mi querida Rosemary se había ido, claramente sentí como una parte más moría dentro de mí, George, él simplemente no sabía que decir, las palabras sobraban, lo único que hizo fue posar su mano sobre mi hombro y permitirme llorar cerca de él, cuando mi hermana murió me sentí devastado, ella era la única figura materna que tenía ya que mi madre había fallecido luego de traerme a la vida, y ahora su hijo, mi amado sobrino Anthony también se había marchado… siempre pensé que de no haber nacido, mi madre jamás habría muerto, pero Rosemary siempre me consolaba diciendo que eso estaba fuera de mis manos, no había sido culpa mía, pero ahora, que le podría decir a mi hermana si yo mismo fui quien le pidió a la tía organizar el evento, si yo mismo di la autorización…

Quise salir y ser yo quien cargara a mi sobrino, pero no podía… ¡maldita sea! No podía…

Candy estaba inconsciente seguramente había sido testigo de todo, la pobre estaba bajo un shock al igual que yo en estos momentos, George tuvo que salir y estar con los demás en representación mía y yo me quede encerrado golpeando la pared con los puños… no había forma de sacar el sentimiento que sentía dentro de mi pecho, ahora en verdad estaba solo.

Llore hasta que mis ojos se quedaron secos, la noche había caído ya y yo seguía en el piso sin fuerzas para levantarme, en ese momento llego George y me ayudo a subirme a la cama, él también estaba sumamente dolido por lo que había pasado.

—Su tía se ha encerrado en su habitación y la señorita Candy sigue sin reaccionar... —me dijo con un hilo de voz.

Como pude, retomé fuerzas para hablar —¿y mis sobrinos? ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Bueno… siguen sin poder creer lo sucedido.

—Yo mismo me obligo a no creerlo…

—Lo siento señor…

—Por favor George, nunca más vuelvas a decirme así, eres mi único amigo, en momentos como este preferiría que solo me llamaras William.

George asintió mientras me daba un abrazo como consuelo y entonces de nuevo hablo.

—Por ahora descansa, mañana será un día difícil.

Le hice caso, pero después decidí levantarme, debía buscar a mi tía y convencerla de que me dejara estar presente en el sepelio, sabía de antemano que eso no era posible a menos que ella estuviera de acuerdo, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto a que las cosas se repitieran.

—Tía, por favor ábrame la puerta —la llame recordando lo que me había dicho George.

—Vete de aquí, no quiero hablar con nadie —me respondió.

—Soy William, por favor debo hablarle.

—¿William? —dijo en voz baja temiendo que alguien más me hubiera escuchado, luego se abrió la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes venir a esta parte de la casa —me dijo intentando no retarme.

—Vengo a rogarle que me permita asistir mañana al sepelio de mi sobrino… por favor…

—¡Imposible! Sabes que no puedes exponerte.

—Pero tía ¡no es justo!

—Tampoco es justo que Anthony muriera, todo es culpa tuya, si no hubieses adoptado a esa chiquilla, nada de esto habría pasado, ¡vete! Quiero estar sola.

Sin dejarme decir ni una palabra más me echo de su habitación, aunque estaba cubierta de lágrimas y completamente devastada se negó, y yo debía regresar para que nadie más me viera… al llegar a la parte más recóndita de la mansión grite y patee el piso, simplemente no era justo que me hicieran esto, yo debía de estar allí…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La mañana era fría, ni siquiera le veía sentido tener que levantarme pronto, lo único que haría sería volver a la realidad en donde mi sobrino ya no estaba y deseaba huir de eso, de nuevo pasaría lo que en su momento paso con mi hermana, tendría que darle mi último adiós desde la ventana, lejos, sin siquiera poder ver su rostro para asimilar que de verdad estaba sin vida… ¡maldita suerte la mía! ¡maldita la hora en la que nací siendo el único heredero! De no ser así en estos momentos podría estar allá junto a todos los demás llorando la perdida de Anthony y no aquí. Pero al descubrirme la cara me di cuenta de que una nota estaba en el buro, estiré la mano para tomarla y entonces leí.

…William no hay forma de que te estés en el sepelio, pero esta vez en cierta forma podrás estar presente…

Con prisa me levante de la cama, busque mi ropa de luto y de nuevo sentí que la tristeza me embargaba, pero esta vez pude con ello y continúe vistiéndome. No paso mucho rato antes de que George llegara a buscarme.

—Qué bueno que miro mi nota y está listo —me dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—¿Nos vamos?

Me dio una capucha y salimos de la mansión por la parte trasera, abordamos un coche para luego dirigirnos a donde sería el lugar de descanso de mi sobrino.

No hubo forma de que me acercara tanto como los demás, pero por lo menos esta vez sentía que estaba presente, apreté los puños con impotencia, a pesar de poseer dinero a manos llenas no podía hacer nada para traer de nuevo a Anthony…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Después del sepelio regrese a mi escondite, como llamo a mi habitación y comencé a guardar algunas cosas en una mochila, quería irme de Lakewood cuanto antes, desde un principio supe que venir a aquí no era una buena idea. Debía macharme lo más pronto posible, la tía Elroy seguía encerrada y George no estaba así que nadie podía detenerme; iba cruzando la puerta cuando la pequeña Candy llego a mi memoria… la pobrecilla seguía sin despertar. Mire hacia donde me disponía a ir y luego voltee a ver hacia la ventana que pertenecía a la habitación de Candy, simplemente no podía irme y dejarla a ella en las condiciones en las que estaba, me necesitaba.

Me escabullí por los pasillos y trepe hacia el tejado con mucho cuidado para llegar hasta donde ella estaba, todo lucía en penumbras así que nadie tenía porque verme. Deslicé su ventana y pude verla recostada en su cama, el gesto que tenía reflejaba una profunda tristeza y aunque estaba inconsciente sufría al igual que yo…

Tomé su mano tratando de darle apoyo y no pude evitar darle un beso en la frente, su estado en verdad me partía el corazón.

…De nuevo estamos solos Candy…

…Entiendo como debes sentirte, por fin habías encontrado a alguien que te amaba sin juzgarte y ahora lo has perdido…

Y así como había llegado, me fui.

Regrese a mi habitación y a la mañana siguiente me entere que ella por fin había despertado.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Vagaba por los alrededores disfrazado de trotamundos, necesitaba distraerme y Pupe en serio se esmeraba por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor, a pesar de que es un animalito se da cuenta de cómo me siento; ella comenzó a correr y yo la seguí obligándome a reír, cuando la alcance levante la cabeza y me di cuenta del lugar en el que estaba, sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho; estaba justo frente al portal de las rosas, me quede parado un instante hasta que unos pasos me sacaron de mi turbación, era la pequeña Candy, que corría desconsolada apretando los puños intentando aguantar lo inevitable, se quedó parada por un momento mirando el portal justo como yo lo hacía minutos antes y vi como su voluntad se quebraba, gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y luego vi cómo se desplomaba en el piso con un llanto que me partía el alma, ser testigo de la muerte de su gran amor era una carga difícil de llevar, incluso para mí lo era todavía.

La noche anterior había pensado muy bien las cosas, sobre todo luego de verla sufrir mientras dormía, yo había pasado por alto todo lo demás y solo me centre en lo que yo sentía, Anthony no desearía eso, por el contrario, esperaría que yo le brindara todo lo que él ya no podría darle… debía protegerla.

Limpie mis lágrimas y me obligue a ser fuerte, debía serlo, esa pobre niña me necesitaba, me acerque a ella y cuando levanto la vista vi el dolor en sus ojos, por un momento sentí que no podría continuar con mi actuación hasta que se refugió en mis brazos y me dio la libertad de derramar una lagrima por mi sobrino, al tenerla allí entre mis brazos confirme que yo no era el único que sufría, ella también estaba destrozada, la abrace aún con más ternura, la calidez de su abrazo me hizo sentir que también a mí me consolaba y esto solo me dio el valor para aceptar el destino… no debíamos llorar por Anthony y mucho menos sentirnos tristes, por el contrario, debíamos estar felices de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a un alma tan pura y buena como la de él…

Y en esta ocasión nuestra conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de mis dos sobrinos, Alistar y Archivald, en un descuido me marche sintiéndome satisfecho por lo que le había dicho a Candy.

Este día sin duda había traído muchas cosas buenas, cuando George me vio se sorprendió por el notable cambio en mi estado de ánimo.

—Me alegra que se encuentre mejor.

—Sí, me di cuenta que nada ganaba con estar triste —le respondí mientras tomaba mis libros.

—¿Puedo saber cómo lo logro?

—Fue Candy quien me abrió los ojos… de echo hace un momento conversé con ella —le respondí con naturalidad.

—¿Dónde? ¿Afuera? —pregunto alarmado.

—Así es, pero no te preocupes nadie me vio —le conteste rápidamente —además, iba vestido de vagabundo.

—No deberías seguir exponiéndote de esa forma, a este paso tu identidad quedara al descubierto en cuestión de días —me reprendió.

—Lo sé, por eso es que quiero pedirte un favor.

—Dime.

—Quiero regresar a Londres; ni Lakewood ni Chicago son para mí en estos momentos.

—Entiendo, aunque eso era algo que ya tenía previsto, hay unos negocios que resolver en el viejo mundo y el viaje lo habríamos de realizar aun si tu petición —me dijo ahogando una carcajada.

—En ese caso me parece perfecto, aunque de todas formas preferiría esperar un poco, Candy me preocupa.

—Le preocupa la señorita o la señora Elroy.

—Sobre todo mi tía, esta tan encerrada en su idea de que Candy y yo fuimos los culpables de todo y no me gustaría dejarla sola con ella.

—Entonces que no se hable más, nos iremos en cuanto lo creas oportuno.

Y me supongo que mientras nosotros teníamos esta conversación Candy se escapaba de Lakewood sin ser vista, pues todos no enteramos de su partida al día siguiente.

George se encargó de averiguar su paradero y pude respirar tranquilo cuando me informo que no estaba en otro sitio, sino en el hogar de Pony. Al parecer ella también necesitaba alejarse de todo esto para sanar su corazón y decidí respetar su decisión, además, eso resolvía el problema de mi tía, lejos de ella no podría hacerle daño.

Fue entonces cuando de nuevo George y yo volvimos a Londres, de nuevo huyendo de un recuerdo triste.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Gracias a quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer el inicio de esta historia, les mando muchísimos saludos.

 **Stormaw** todavía no estoy segura, pero pienso que los martes y viernes esta bien.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

La noche antes de llegar a tierra se celebró una gran fiesta en el barco, ya que es una costumbre festejar los viajes que se concluyen satisfactoriamente, yo preferí no entrar al salón, opté por quedarme en cubierta observando las estrellas y el oscuro océano que aún se abría frente a mí.

Si este viaje era bueno para mí, seguramente también podría serlo para Candy y mis sobrinos, pero principalmente para mi pequeña…

La pobrecilla quien sabe cómo se la estaría pasando en estos momentos, de antemano sé que las encargadas del orfanato la quieren mucho y por lo tanto deben de cuidarla lo mejor que pueden, pero ¿Y si eso no es suficiente para sanar su corazón? yo en verdad desearía verla sonreír de nuevo, justo como lo hacía cuando estaba mi sobrino.

Al llegar a nuestro destino rememore todo lo sucedido en mi estadía en Lakewood y supe que aquí mi mente podría descansar de los recuerdos mejor que en América; aspire el aire londinense y mire como George se emocionaba por estar de nuevo en la tierra que lo vio nacer, mientras que Pupe saltaba alegre al encontrarse fuera de su pequeña jaula.

Fue entonces cuando me pregunte qué cara pondría George en cuanto le dijera que necesitaba que regresara a America por Candy y los demás… lo más probable era que simplemente asintiera y aceptara sin negarse.

Por el momento no le dije nada y nos hospedamos en un hotel, mañana buscaríamos un lugar en donde quedarnos de forma permanente y hasta entonces le diría mi petición.

Al recostarme en la suave y mullida cama, me puse a ordenar mis pensamientos, para saber qué haría exactamente con mis sobrinos y con Candy; para mí mala fortuna no alcance a solucionar nada, pues me quede dormido, ya que la cama no ayudaba mucho al ser tan cómoda.

Ya por la mañana George se apresuró a despertarme, debíamos iniciar el día muy temprano, había una enorme lista de departamentos y viviendas que debíamos ir a visitar para seleccionar en cuál de ellas nos quedaríamos.

Íbamos recorriendo una larga avenida cuando vi un enorme letrero:

…zoológico Blue River…

Al instante gire mi rostro en dirección a George, pero al voltear a verlo él ya me miraba a mí, había entendido perfectamente lo que pensaba. El departamento que visitaríamos ahora, cualquiera que fuera su condición seria el seleccionado.

Haber encontrado este lugar sin duda había cambiado por mucho mis expectativas, pues a pesar de que Londres me agradaba, prefería sentir que la naturaleza estaba cerca de mí de alguna forma y que Pupe y mis demás animales estarían cómodos al igual que yo.

Alquilamos el lugar que para mi tía seguramente sería muy simple, pero que a mí me agradaba y George, él estaba de acuerdo con lo que yo quisiera. Estando con él puedo decir que me la vivo más relajado, a comparación de mi tía George se esmera en entenderme y sobre en todo apoyarme, debo recalcar que él es mi mejor amigo después de Pupe.

Para evitarnos contratar gente que acondicionara la casa le propuse hacerlo yo mismo de hecho, mientras él se dirigía a una junta con algunos miembros del consejo yo vagabundeaba por las tiendas buscando lo necesario.

Cuando él regreso todo ya estaba en su sitio y aplaudió mi buen gusto.

—William… ¿en verdad no crees que es mejor contratar a alguien para que haga el servicio? —me pregunto al verme con un delantal en medio de la cocina.

—Claro que no George, yo puedo hacerme cargo —le respondí.

—Es que…

—Ya se lo que dirás …un Andrew no debería hacer estas cosas… —hable imitando el modo de hablar de mi tía Elroy.

—Bueno sí.

—No tengas cuidado, a mí me gusta, a menos de que lo que en realidad te preocupe sea mi sazón —le dije agitando la cuchara en el aire.

—Claro que no, si yo mismo fui quien te enseño —me respondió soltando una carcajada.

Serví la cena y entonces comenzamos a platicar.

—George…

—Si William —me dijo levantando una ceja y sujetando en pausa el tenedor y la cuchara.

—¿Qué dirías si te pido que regreses a America?

—Bueno, mi trabajo es obedecer…

—Pues sí, pero también sabes que no te considero mi empleado, sino más bien un amigo.

—En ese caso, solo tienes que pedírmelo; dime ¿Por qué quieres que regrese?

—He pensado mucho en mis sobrinos y en Candy, por mi parte llegar aquí es algo que me hace sentir libre… desearía que ellos también se sintieran así…—le conteste con un hilo de voz.

—Me parece una magnífica idea William, parte de tu trabajo como cabeza de los Andrew no solo es ver por los negocios sino también por el bienestar de tus familiares, opino que podrías inscribirlos en el Colegio San Pablo, estarían ocupados y conviviendo con gente nueva.

—Sí, eso estaba pensando —quizás el colegio también ayudaría para que Candy se convirtiera en una gran dama.

—Mañana mismo regreso a America, además… estando tu aquí podrás encargarte de los negocios y ponerte a prueba —concluyo para luego continuar comiendo su cena.

Al día siguiente George ya tenía todo listo para su partida.

—William, te recuerdo que tienes que hacer un escrito para la señora Elroy.

—No te preocupes, aquí esta —le conteste extendiendo la hoja sellada y firmada por mí.

—Bien, he dejado todos los documentos en orden, también una lista en la agenda de las reuniones que tienes que hacer en mi ausencia, cualquier duda que tengas pregúntamela —dijo con una mano en la barbilla intentando recordar algo.

Yo lo observaba atento, a veces incluso sentía que me trataba como a un muchacho.

—¡Ah! Y no olvides cuidar que nadie te descubra, aunque aquí puedes actuar con libertad por favor no te expongas más de lo debido.

—Así lo hare George, buen viaje —me despedí.

Era cierto estando aquí en Londres se podía decir que era yo mismo, las cosas no eran como en America, específicamente como en Chicago. Pues las reuniones que tenía que hacer eran con miembros que ya sabían quién era yo y solo era cuestión de cuidar que las entrevistas se mantuvieran en secreto.

Por el momento no tenía nada más que hacer respecto a los negocios de la familia, así que me metí a darme una ducha, al salir y verme en el espejo me di cuenta que me hacía falta un cambio, debía aprovechar las oportunidades que aquí se me ofrecían y con esto en mente tome la navaja y comencé a afeitarme, ya no me ocultaría detrás de mi larga y espesa barba, esta vez solo teñiría mi cabello de café… y con ese simple cambio me sentí rejuvenecer.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Lo primero que quise hacer siendo yo mismo, fue ir a visitar el zoológico que estaba cercas del departamento, tanto Pupé como yo moríamos de curiosidad por ir a dar un paseo y sobre todo quería resolver la situación de mis otros animales que estaban encerrados en el pequeño patio del departiendo, no era justo para ellos y este lugar resultaba perfecto, aunque en realidad me acongojaba un poco tener que separarme de ellos.

En cuanto cruce la puerta y los visitantes del zoo vieron a mi mofeta, corrieron espantados temiendo que ella los atacase, me veían como si vieran un bicho raro y yo hice caso omiso, ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a este tipo de reacciones, sobre todo vistiendo como un vago.

No pude evitar sentir pena por todos los animales que había encerrados allí, aunque era verdad que ellos proporcionaban conocimientos a las futuras generaciones permitiéndoles conocerlos de cerca también se les privaba de su libertad y quizás de una vida mucho más prospera.

Pupe me miraba entristecida, seguramente ella también entendía la situación de aquellos pobres animales. Caminamos un largo rato recorriendo todas las instalaciones y esto solo me hizo sentir aún más pena, debía hacer algo…

Estaba pensando justamente en cómo podría hacerlo cuando un letrero pegado en la entrada del zoo me dio la respuesta.

…se solicita cuidador de animales…

Sin duda esta era mi oportunidad. Desde muy niño tuve una conexión con los demás seres vivos que habitan el planeta, la tía Elroy siempre me reprendía por ello, pero por mi insistencia al final termino aceptándolo, había nacido así. Por estas mismas razones al crecer me empeñe en estudiar veterinaria, cada vez que miraba a algún animal enfermo que no podía ayudar me sentía sumamente deprimido, pero ahora eso ya no era problema, en ese sentido había aprovechado al máximo mis posibilidades económicas para saber todo cuanto me fuera posible.

Me dirigí a lo que parecía ser la oficina, allí me recibió un hombre regordete no muy amable que digamos.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Vengo por la vacante que anuncian en la entrada —le dije ignorando su descortesía.

Me miro no muy convencido y entonces pregunto.

—¿Qué puedes saber tú de animales?

—Bueno, tengo conocimientos en veterinaria y una amplia experiencia cuidando animales —le respondí de manera firme, este hombre sin duda me recordaba a los testarudos miembros del consejo —además poseo unos animales que podrían ayudar al zoo.

—Mmm… el sueldo no es mucho —respondió intentando hacerme cambiar de parecer —además, si los dejas aquí ellos correrán por cuenta tuya.

—No importa.

—Bueno sí es lo que quieres entonces el puesto es tuyo, mañana mismo comienzas a trabajar y de una vez tráete tus animales —finalizo de muy mala gana mientras se giraba para darme la espalda.

Ahora entendía porque las cosas estaban como estaban aquí.

Salí de la "oficina" y caminé de regreso al departamento.

A la mañana siguiente me levante antes del alba, tenía la costumbre de salir a correr para iniciar el día; después me prepare el desayuno y revise los pendientes del día, para luego dirigirme a mi nuevo trabajo, sabía que este no me traería problemas con mis otras responsabilidades pues la hora de entrada era a las 10 de la mañana, finalizando a las 5 de la tarde.

Al llegar me presente como el nuevo cuidador y un hombre se acercó a mí para darme las instrucciones de lo que debía hacer.

Aparentemente solo él y yo éramos los encargados.

Técnicamente lo que haríamos seria limpiar las jaulas y darles de comer a los animales, ya en mi caso si alguno de ellos enfermaba, hacerle un diagnóstico y aplicar el tratamiento.

—Oye... ¿esos animales son todos tuyos? —me pregunto un sujeto.

—Así es.

—Y me supongo que también eres tú el nuevo cuidador… —afirmo sonriente.

—Sí, también —le respondí contagiándome de sus ánimos.

—Yo soy Joseph, mucho gusto.

—Y yo… Albert —dije casi a punto de decir William.

—Pues veraz, yo llevo ya un par de años trabajando aquí y debo decirte que, aunque las tareas parecen muy fáciles a veces el trabajo es agotador.

—Me lo imagino.

—Bueno, supongo que ya conoces el zoológico a la perfección ¿no?

—En realidad no, ayer fue la primera vez que lo visite.

—En ese caso haremos un recorrido mientras te explico las necesidades de cada espécimen y veas en donde acomodar a los tuyos ¿te parece?

Asentí y comenzamos a caminar frente a cada una de las jaulas.

—¿Ves aquella cabaña? —me pregunto mientras me indicaba con la mano en donde estaba.

—Sí.

—Bueno, allí puedes comer, incluso si no hay nada que hacer puedes descansar, o si alguien viene a buscarte puedes atenderlos allí, dentro hay una mesa y un par de sillas.

—Muchas gracias —respondí.

—Bueno entonces a trabajar, cualquier duda que tengas avísame y yo haré lo posible por aclarártela —me dijo muy amablemente, vaya diferencia entre él y el hombre que me había atendido ayer.

—Por supuesto, así lo hare —y antes de que se marchara le pregunte algo muy importante —disculpa Joseph, ¿hay problema si dejo que mi mofeta ande libre por aquí mientras trabajo?

Él me miro incrédulo —¿también tienes una mofeta como mascota?

—Así es, mira, se llama Pupe —le dije sacándola de mi saco para que la viera.

—Supongo que… supongo que mientras no ataque a nadie no hay problema, solo, solo mantenla lejos de los visitantes ¿está bien?

—Claro.

Al irse, Pupe y yo reímos divertidos por su reacción, además de que también estábamos felices de que no se negara.

Paso un día y luego otro, hasta que se ajustó una semana desde mi primer día de trabajo y recibí mi primera paga. Lo que hice fue gastarlo en alimento para los animales, en realidad el dinero no lo necesitaba y ellos sí.

Al salir del trabajo y llegar al departamento tuve la sorpresa de descubrir un sobre tirado al pie de la puerta, me agaché para levantarlo y entonces vi que era de parte de George, abrí la puerta con rapidez y me senté en el sofá para leerla.

 _Estimado William._

 _He llegado a Chicago con satisfacción, por suerte y de nuevo siendo tu tan acertado, lo hice en el mejor momento pues tus sobrinos estaban a punto de marcharse de Lakewood en secreto en busca de la señorita Candy. He logrado convencerlos de tu decisión con el apoyo de la señora Elroy, por desgracia me vi en la obligación de enviarlos con anticipación por petición de la señora. En cuanto a la señorita Candy aún no he resuelto nada, pero te prometo que regresare a Londres llevándola conmigo…_

Doble la carta y la guarde en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Esperó que Candy entienda mis razones para decidir por ella su instancia en el colegio, sobre todo porque imagino lo difícil que debe ser separase tanto de sus madres y del lugar que la vio crecer.

A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano como de costumbre y estaba a punto de salir hacia el zoológico cuando recordé que el día de hoy se habían suspendido labores, ni siquiera me tome la molestia de preguntar por qué.

Estaba intentando poner en regla el departamento cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaron mi atención, en un principio pensé que quizás se trataba de George, pero no era posible así que descarte esa opción.

Me sequé las manos y salí a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

—Joseph ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto al ver quien me buscaba.

—Disculpa que venga a tu casa a molestarte, pero uno de los elefantes está muy grave y tú eres el único que puedo ayudarlo.

—No te preocupes, tomo mis cosas y salgo enseguida —respondí a la brevedad.

Salimos a prisa y en cuestión de minutos llegamos al zoológico, el pobre animal yacía en el suelo, según mi análisis las bajas temperaturas habían sido las causantes de su estado, ya que como es bien sabido estos animales no son pertenecientes a climas fríos, sino más bien cálidos.

Entre Joseph y yo acondicionamos la jaula para que esta estuviera más tibia para el paquidermo, él por cuestiones personales tuvo que marcharse y yo me quede solo cuidando del elefante hasta que alguien más llego.

—Así que tú eres el nuevo veterinario —me dijo una voz femenina.

Yo levanté la vista y pude ver entrar a una mujer de entre 20 y 21 años de edad, alta y de cabello castaño oscuro.

—Sí y ¿tú eres? —pregunte al no recordar haberla visto antes.

—Bueno, mi nombre es Adelaida y de antemano me disculpo por haber arruinado tu celebración de navidad —dijo al momento en que se inclinaba hacia el animal para inspeccionarlo.

—Yo soy…

—No me digas… tu nombre es gafas oscuras, ¿cierto? —me pregunto sonriendo.

—Heee no, mi nombre es Albert y como le dije a Joseph, no hay ningún problema —ella soltó una risita, parecía que no se tomaba en serio la situación por la que atravesaba el elefante.

—Me agrada que digas eso, de haberte negado este animal seguramente estaría muerto —dijo irguiéndose de nuevo y retomando la seriedad de un principio.

—Sí, estar fuera de su entorno y en esta situación es grave…

—Es verdad, pero pues es todo lo que podemos ofrecerles, las visitas de las familias declinan mucho en esta época del año —agrego acariciando la cien del animal —por lo pronto puedes retirarte yo me encargo, seguramente tienes una reunión familiar a la que asistir.

—En realidad no, recordé que era navidad solo porque lo mencionaste hace un momento, prefiero quedarme aquí y asegurarme de que Buba estará bien.

—Ya que insistes…

Pasamos el resto de la noche turnándonos para vigilar que Buba; por la mañana a ambos el sueño nos venció, pero despertamos con la sorpresa de que el elefante ya estaba fuera de peligro.

—Ahora sí será mejor que vayas a descansar, fue un gusto trabajar contigo—me dijo sonriendo.

—Por nada, hasta luego.

Y salí del zoológico sin saber todavía quién era exactamente ella.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

El resto del día transcurrió como si nada y aunque tenía sueño por la desvelado de anoche, no pude dormir; por el contrario, me puse a pensar que ahora que estaba trabajando para alguien que no tenía relación con la familia vi la realidad de muchas personas.

Muchos de los que conforman la clase baja se quejan porque no tienen trabajo, otros por el contrario lo tienen pero se ven obligados a trabajar toda su vida, cada segundo solo para obtener unos cuantos pesos y lograr subsistir; los de clase media tienen trabajo y quizás no estén recortados de dinero como los anteriores pero sí se quejan porque dicen que los de la clase alta disfrutan de lujos y comodidades, viviendo a sus anchas cuando en realidad no es así… próximamente a mí me espera una dura vida de trabajo, con muchas personas a mi cargo y un sinfín de responsabilidades familiares que cumplir… nadie es libre y nadie está conforme…

No estaba completamente seguro de cuando llegaría George, contando los días desde que llego su carta y el tiempo que hizo en llegar a mí seguramente sería en los próximos días, pero aun así me preocupaba de cierta forma su reacción al enterarse de mi nuevo trabajo en el zoológico.

Esperaba que me comprendiera como de costumbre y que sobre todo me dejara continuar.

Prepare mi desayuno y guarde algo de comida para llevarla al trabajo, ahora si me debía presentar.

En cuanto llegue Joseph me recibió con un enorme abrazo.

—Te felicito Albert, gracias a ti Buba sigue con vida —me dijo muy animado.

—No solo fui yo, Adelaida también ayudo —respondí a la inesperada muestra de cariño.

—Bueno sí, pero si no hubieses accedido la historia habría tenido un final trágico.

—Eso sí —entonces dude un poco en preguntar —y... ¿Sabes quién es Adelaida exactamente? Después de que tú te fueras, ella llego y me ayudo a cuidar a Buba.

—¿No lo sabes? —me dijo casi gritando —ella es la legitima dueña del zoo.

—¿De verdad? —pregunte completamente perplejo.

—Así es.

—Vaya que sorpresa.

—Sí, no es muy común que una mujer se haga cargo de este tipo de cosas, pero así es.

—Yo pensé que el dueño era el sujeto que se la pasa en la oficina.

—Ese es su tío, pero actúa como si lo fuera.

—Vaya... Ella es tan...

—¿Diferente? Pues sí, al morir su padre y ser la mayor tuvo que hacerse cargo del zoo y de sus otros hermanos, a pesar de que le ha costado trabajo hace lo posible por mantener a flote este lugar.

—Ahora entiendo porque las condiciones de este sitio...

—El zoológico genera buenos ingresos, pero al ser menor de edad su tío es quien administra todo y cómo puedes ver, no lo hace de la mejor manera.

Enterarme de todo esto me hizo recordar mi propia situación, si bien la tía Elroy no era una desperdiciada como el tío de Adelaida, ella no me permitía ejercer mi autoridad como supuestamente debía hacerlo.

Ahora Buba se encontraba completamente recuperada, pero no pude evitar ir a verla a su jaula para cerciorarme de que así era. Iba saliendo del lugar cuando por ir distraído choque con alguien…

—¡Oh discúlpame! —exclamo Adelaida desde el piso.

—Perdón no te vi —le dije extendiendo mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—Estoy bien, solo ha sido un rasguño —me respondió al notar que miraba fijamente su herida.

—Buba ya está bien —le informe tratando de romper el incómodo momento.

—En realidad no venía a ver a el elefante… venía a buscarte a ti —me dijo sin levantar la vista del suelo.

—Dime ¿Qué necesitas?

—Amm… — hizo una pausa y luego continuo —vengo a invitarte a la cena de fin de año… en… en agradecimiento por lo de Buba —termino de decir casi tartamudeando.

Y no era que esto me divirtiera en realidad ya estaba acostumbrado. Al ver que no le respondía nada insistió.

—Recordé que mencionaste que estabas solo y por eso yo…

—Está bien acepto —respondí intentando ser amable, se me hacía muy descortés negarme a su petición.

—¡Oh maravilloso! —festejo intentando contenerse y luego husmeo dentro de sus bolsillos —esta es mi dirección te espero a las 8 pm.

Yo tomé la pequeña tarjeta y asentí, después la vi marcharse apresuradamente… ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **AnMonCer** es muy bueno tu punto de vista, en lo personal no me había puesto a pensar en eso de las trampas, supongo que la muerte de Anthony cato toda la atención que pasamos por alto este tipo de detalles.

 **¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! nos leemos el próximo martes, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Al salir del trabajo, Pupe y yo llegamos al departamento y nos arrojamos a uno de los sillones, desde ayer yo había comenzado a leer un libro y moría por continuar en donde me había quedado. Lo tomé y me sumí por completo en la lectura, hasta que el reloj de pared marco las 8 de la noche…

Voltee a ver la hora, todavía ajeno a lo que estaba pasando y entonces recordé la invitación de Adelaida; me levante del sillón y corrí en dirección al baño, ya ni siquiera tenía tiempo para ducharme con agua tibia y al llegar el momento de vestirme me vi en un completo debate ¿Cómo debía hacerlo? Si utilizaba uno de mis esmóquines seguramente se daría cuenta que no era quien decía ser y si llevaba algo más sencillo probablemente luciría como un vago…

Al final opte por algo muy casual, gracias a George ya tenía un poco de ropa menos costosa que el resto.

Y salí del departamento casi a las 8:30 de la noche, ¡qué falta de respeto el mío!

Tome el primer coche con el que me tope y le extendí la dirección para que me llevara, aunque amara el frio y afuera nevara, por esta vez debía llegar cuanto antes y sin contratiempos.

Por suerte el cochero no tuvo problema en ubicar la casa y llegue en unos nada despreciables 10 minutos. Luego de llamar tres veces a la puerta ella salió a recibirme.

—Disculpa el retraso…

No contesto y solo sonrió —pasa, que bueno que llegaste.

Al entrar me presento con toda su familia como el hombre que había salvado al elefante favorito de su difunto padre, ahora entendía porque tanto alboroto respecto a eso.

La cena trascurrió con toda normalidad y al finalizar brindamos con unas copas el inicio del nuevo año.

—Espero la hayas pasado bien… —me dijo ella detrás de la puerta.

—Gracias por invitarme —le respondí.

—¡Hasta luego! —grito cuando me encontraba a unos metros de distancia de su casa.

—Hasta luego.

Todo esto me había recordado mucho los buenos tiempos, cuando mi padre vivía y Rosemary estaba conmigo, desde la muerte de ambos y ahora con la de Anthony celebrar simplemente era algo que ya no tenía cabida en mi vida, solo me entristecía. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y pateando los terrones de nieve que se atravesaban a mi paso… ¿Cómo estaría Candy ahora?

En verdad esperaba que George hubiera logrado convencerla de traerla a Londres, hacia tanto que no la veía, que tenía la esperanza de que verla de nuevo, me ayudaría a sentirme mejor.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde año nuevo y debía prepararme antes de la hora acostumbrada pues tenía que verme con uno de los socios y debía estar con él antes de las 8 de la mañana, con suerte llegaría a tiempo para presentarme en el zoo.

Por ahora que no está George, he estado aprovechando para ponerme a prueba justo como él dijo, y de echo todo ha resultado muy fácil, aunque hay momentos en los que siempre intentan jugar conmigo y probarme, he logrado demostrarles que ya estoy preparado para asumir mi cargo, dejándolos absortos con mis innatas habilidades.

Total, llegue a tiempo a mi entrevista y también a mi trabajo, todo estaba bien, Pupe estaba conmigo. Cuando regresamos de nuevo al departamento vi la puerta entre abierta y temí lo peor, quizás había un ladrón dentro… o peor aún, alguien me había descubierto.

Me metí con sumo sigilo, pero solo confirmé que estaba solo, el único allí era yo, cerré la puerta y me metí a la cocina, moría de hambre.

Entonces alguien abrió la puerta… seguramente no había revisado bien.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —grite tratando de sonar amenazador.

—¿William? ¿eres tú? —respondió la voz de George caminando a mi encuentro.

—George pensé que era un ladrón…

—William ¿Dónde habías estado? llevo buscándote toda la tarde, llegué al medio día y me supuse que estarías aquí, pero ni siquiera tu mascota estaba… temí que hubieras escapado como cuando niño…

—George yo… yo estaba en el zoológico, esperaba decírtelo de otra manera, pero me queda mucho tiempo libre y entre a trabajar allí —me justifique, en verdad entendía su reacción, la vez que había conocido a Candy incluso lloro al encontrarme.

—¿Trabajas en el zoológico?

—Hem... sí, como cuidador y veterinario…

—Vaya, no esperaba eso.

Yo lo mire esperando que dijera algo más al respecto, pero no lo hizo.

—¿No dices nada?

—Bueno ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Eres un hombre y puedes tomar las decisiones que mejor consideres, sabes que yo te apoyo igual.

—Gracias George —le respondí dándole un fuerte apretón de manos —ahora dime, ¿la has traído contigo?

—Debo decir que me costó mucho trabajo convencerla, en verdad adora a sus madres, que es como llama a las encargadas del orfanato y al final gracias a ellas logre hacerla entender —hizo una pausa para sentarse — cuando veníamos en el barco intento saber sobre el tío abuelo William…

—¿Le dijiste algo? —pregunte alarmado.

—Por supuesto que no, aunque debo confesarte que es muy difícil no decirle la verdad, por el contrario, le dije que esperabas que se convirtiera en una gran dama y eso la lleno de ilusión.

—Lo sé George… supongo que debe tener muchas preguntas, a pesar de que la he adoptado no me ha visto ni una sola vez… o por lo menos eso piensa —hable en tono pensativo… en verdad que mi situación es bastante enredosa.

—Así es, por suerte entendió y no hizo más preguntas, pero como dijiste este cambio de vida le servirá.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso todavía piensa en Anthony?

George solo afirmo con la cabeza, sin decir nada. Luego continuo.

—Después cuando llegamos Alistar y Archivald le dieron la bienvenida, y por supuesto la lleve inmediatamente al colegio.

—George… ¿no la llevaste a dar un paseo por Londres? Sabes que no tendrá oportunidad de salir nuevamente.

—Me disculpas William, pero me urgía venir aquí para cerciorarme de que tú te encontrabas bien y lógicamente no podía traerla conmigo, lo que hice fue darle un breve paseo en coche.

—En realidad esperaba verla de alguna forma… —le respondí notablemente desilusionado.

—En alguna nueva oportunidad podrás hacerlo, ahora dime ¿Cómo te fue con los pendientes?

—Pues como puedes ver muy bien, no fueron ningún problema.

—Perfecto, me siento muy orgulloso de ti —me dijo posando una mano en mi hombro dispuesto a marcharse a su habitación, pero luego se detuvo —olvidaba decirte… los Legan también vinieron a Londres.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¿Elisa y Daniel aquí? —George asintió.

—La señora Elroy le comento a Sara tu decisión y en cuanto Elisa y Daniel se enteraron fue imposible evitar que vinieran…

—Espero que esto no le traiga problemas a Candy…

—Yo también lo espero.

Luego de la larga platica entre George y yo, cada quien se retiró a su habitación a descansar, él del viaje y yo de mi día de trabajo.

Me arroje a mi cama y acomode mis brazos en mi nuca, en serio esperaba saludar a Candy antes de que entrara al colegio, ya que en cuanto cruzara la puerta no saldría hasta nuevo aviso y siendo un lugar tan estricto mucho menos podía ir yo a visitarla. Ojalá que Elisa y su hermano no le causen ningún problema, esperaba que ella estuviera tranquila y se dedicara enteramente a sus estudios sin distracciones para que pronto sanara…

…Candy, todavía piensas en mi sobrino, incluso yo aún lo hago, aunque debo confesar que me obligo a no hacerlo… su recuerdo todavía duele…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Tal y como esperaba todo continuo igual, George no se opuso a que yo trabajara en el zoológico, por el contrario, esperaba que mis vivencias allí me ayudaran a ganar experiencia para mis otras responsabilidades.

No cruzaba la puerta de entrada al zoológico cuando miré que Adelaida venía caminando, decidí esperarla para saludarla. Ella apresuro el paso y pronto llego hasta donde estaba.

—Hola gafas oscuras —me dijo en tono burlón, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

—Hola Adelaida ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunte al momento en que le cedía el paso para que entrara.

Ella pareció sonrojarse, pero se me hizo algo normal bajo el sol —gracias… la verdad todo ha ido bastante bien, de hecho, en casa me han preguntado por ti…

—Pues que bueno y… ¿por qué? —pregunte continuado la plática, aún quedaban cinco minutos antes de comenzar el horario de trabajo.

—Quieren saber si pronto iras a visitarnos —contesto sonriendo extrañamente.

—La verdad dudo mucho en poder hacerlo —respondí, aquella vez no me había negado porque me sentía comprometido, esta vez, prefería no hacerlo —tengo muchas cosas que hacer, sabes…

—Bueno… igual en alguna ocasión que tengas tiempo avísame —dijo ella al instante.

—Está bien —le sonreí —ahora si me permites debo de empezar a trabajar.

Ahora a comparación de los meses anteriores ella estaba más presente en el zoológico, incluso nos ayudaba a mí y a Joseph a hacer las labores necesarias. Pero la mayoría de las veces ella me seguía a mí, preguntándome el porqué de casi todo lo que hacíamos, seguramente se sentía más en confianza por haber salvado a Buba.

Debido a la temporada de cría los horarios de trabajo se habían extendido y por lógica las labores también, este día en especial esperábamos la llegada de un nuevo borrego cimarrón, nunca me había tocado asistir en el parto de ninguno, así que esta ocasión era especial.

Estábamos Joseph y yo cuidando de la hembra, cuando Adelaida llego.

—Hola chicos, ¿Cómo está todo?

Joseph me miro y entonces respondí —pues no falta mucho, presiento que comenzara la labor de parto dentro de un par de horas.

Joseph me volvió a ver un poco preocupado —¿dentro de un par de horas?

—Así es, ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, me gustaría quedarme, pero debo estar en casa antes de las 10 de la noche, sino mi hijo se quedará solo…

Adelaida al instante hablo —puedes irte de una vez si quieres, de todas formas, el horario formal de trabajo ya paso, yo le ayudare, no te preocupes —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

—En ese caso muchas gracias señorita —se levantó y tomándole la palabra, fue por sus cosas.

Así pasaron las dos horas que calculé y justo como predije la hembra comenzó a dar a luz; al final todo resulto bien, la cría había nacido en perfectas condiciones y no hubo ninguna especie de complicación.

—Bueno, por ahora hemos terminado —dije mientras me secaba las manos.

—He… sí —respondió ella en tono extraño.

—Dime, Adelaida ¿vendrá algún familiar tuyo por ti?

Ella me miro dudosa.

—No… de echo te iba a pedir que me acompañaras…

—Bueno… —respondí dubitativo —si quieres puedo pedirte un coche… —le sugerí.

—Por favor —insistió ella.

—Bueno, ve por tus cosas, te espero afuera —en cuanto acepte ella salió disparada a la oficina, debía cerrar bien antes de irse.

Durante todo el camino ella no dijo nada, caminaba con la cabeza inclinada, pero no estaba triste, tenía algo más.

Opte por no hacerle preguntas indiscretas, quien era yo para interrogarla, además me pareció mejor así, yo iba muy emocionado viendo al cielo estrellado.

Al llegar a su casa lo único que hizo fue darme un beso en la mejilla y meterse a toda prisa a su casa, de nuevo actuaba extraño.

Sin entender nada me regrese al departamento, esperaba que esta situación no se volviera a repetir.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los siguientes días no volví a verla y por ahora cuando salí de trabajar Joseph me alcanzo apresurando el paso.

—Oye Albert ¿Qué harás esta noche? —me pregunto muy interesado.

—Pues… en realidad creo que nada ¿por qué?

—Bueno, me gustaría invitarte un trago hoy es mi cumpleaños y no tengo con quien festejar.

—Porque no —le respondí —solo deja paso a mi departamento por un saco y nos vamos.

—Bien, te espero.

Me dirigí al departamento, en realidad lo del saco era un pretexto, lo que quería hacer era avisarle a George a donde iría, con lo de la otra vez seguro se preocupaba de nuevo.

Cuando llegue encontré a George sentado detrás del escritorio revisando unos papeles.

—George…

—Dime, William —respondió sin quitar la vista de las hojas.

—Saldré con un compañero de trabajo ¿hay algún problema si voy? —estaba de más preguntarle si podía ir, pero prefería hacerlo.

—Puedes ir tranquilo, yo me quedare a revisar esto, solo cuando llegues procura revisarlos tú también —me dijo ahora sí viéndome a los ojos.

—Perfecto, nos vemos —y salí a toda velocidad.

Caminamos hasta que llegamos al bar que ya había mencionado Joseph, no era tan tarde, quizás la de la noche, pero entre tanta platica y un par de cervezas el tiempo paso rapidísimo.

—Joseph me disculpas, me tengo que ir —le dije al momento en que me levantaba de la silla.

—Está bien Albert, de todas formas, yo también debo marcharme —respondió entre risas y ligeramente alcoholizado.

Iba caminando de regreso al departamento cuando un gran alboroto se formó en plena calle, justo por donde debía pasar. Me detuve esperando que pararan, ya que unos sujetos peleaban contra otro, al prestar más atención me di cuenta que eran 3 tipos contra un muchacho mucho menor que yo… ¡vaya abuso!

Y sin pensarlo dos veces me metí al lío, pobre muchacho, ya le habían dado una golpiza y al parecer estaba herido de una pierna. Recordando viejos tiempos lancé golpes a diestra y siniestra, ayudándole al chico a ganar la pelea, cuando lo vi estaba tirado en el piso a punto de quedarse inconsciente.

—Soy Terry, mucho gus…. —no termino de decir porque se desplomo en el piso.

Por su atuendo supe de inmediato que era un alumno del colegio San Pablo, usé ese uniforme por 5 años de mi vida, como no reconocerlo.

Me lo cargue y con un poco de dificultad lo lleve al colegio, si mal no recordaba esta era el área de caballeros y el otro de las damas… o quizás no… en realidad no estaba seguro, nunca llegue a escaparme por este lado del colegio.

Con fuerza lo hice cruzar la barda y entonces reacciono.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Te he traído al colegio.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Tu uniforme…

—Bueno… mi habitación es la de por allá —dijo indicando con el dedo.

—¿Puedes ir solo o te ayudo?

—No, yo puedo —se negó al momento en que literalmente se iba de lado. Me puse su brazo en el hombro y lo ayudé a caminar el tramo que quedaba.

—¿Gracias...?

—Albert —le respondí.

—Te debo una Albert —y antes de que se metiera a su habitación pregunto —¿Dónde trabajas amigo?

—En el zoológico Blue River.

—Bien, iré a buscarte.

—Espero y sea sobrio —respondí burlón, Terry solo asintió y se metió a su habitación, yo me dirigí a la salida y me quede parado solo un instante… Candy también estaba en este colegio.

Volteé sopesando la idea de ir a buscarla, pero luego lo pensé mejor y supe que no era lo más apropiado, además ¿Albert cómo iba a saber que ella estaba allí?

Metí las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminé de regreso a la barda, tenía que irme antes de que alguien me descubriera.

Salí y ya estando del otro lado comencé a reírme… vaya que había valido la pena aprender boxeo en aquellas vacaciones de verano, al parecer seguía sin perder el toque. Continúe caminando tranquilamente, de hecho, más bien analizando el camino por el que iba, ya que de alguna forma nunca me había dado por caminar por allí. Por error giré en una calle incorrecta y me vi en la necesidad de hacer memoria para saber por dónde era exactamente.

Iba girando la esquina cuando mire a alguien… a unos metros de mí…

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Locadeamor** es un ALBERTFIC solo que eso se notara más adelante, aunque no nos guste Albert debió de haber tenido otros amores o amoríos. Tu lee tranquila.

 **Saludos y gracias por sus reviews, hasta el jueves.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Mi corazón comenzó a latir frenético de felicidad, pero mi mente dudo de lo que veía, quizás eran tantas mis ganas de verla que ahora ya hasta me la imaginaba.

—Tu… ¿tú no serás Candy por casualidad?... —dije en voz baja, casi intentando que ella no me escuchara.

La chica que estaba de espaldas se giró con el rostro enfurecido y me respondió —¡qué hace usted llamándome por mi nombre! ¡yo no lo conozco! —pero así de instantánea como fue su reacción su rostro cambio drásticamente… ¡sí era mi Candy!

Y de un momento a otro ella ya estaba entre mis brazos… ninguno de los dos podía creerlo ¡que maravillosa casualidad!

La mire atento recordando cómo era la última vez que la había visto… estaba tan cambiada, mucho más alta y linda que entonces… y su mirada… sus ojos brillaban mucho más que las estrellas de esta noche.

Y sin poder evitarlo deje que se me escaparan las palabras de los labios —estas cada vez más bella —dije pensando en voz alta y ocultando al instante mi pena.

—Usted también señor Albert —me respondió inocentemente.

—¡¿Yo también estoy más bello?! —le pregunte esperando que el color de mi cara no me traicionara.

—Se rasuro la barba…

Vaya, incluso ella había pensado que yo era mucho mayor.

Luego de eso caminamos un par de calles juntos, de hecho, ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle que hacia tan tarde fuera del colegio, sí, era obvio que se había escapado, pero yo estaba tan emocionado de habérmela encontrado que lo pase por alto.

Nos pusimos al tanto, y yo pensé muy bien las cosas que le diría para no estropearlo todo, se enteró que trabajo en el zoológico Blue River y de que esta era la razón en mi cambio de apariencia… digo, esa no era la verdadera razón, pero en el momento eso fue la mejor idea que tuve.

Íbamos cruzando un puente cuando de un de repente su rostro se tornó preocupado.

—¡Los medicamentos!

Al parecer se había escapado del colegio porque un amigo suyo estaba herido, lo primero que pensé fue que esta noche había muchos de ellos. Candy necesitaba encontrar una farmacia rápido, su amigo estaba grave, y yo lógicamente la lleve a buscar una, por ningún motivo permitiría que lo hiciera sola y sobre todo a estas horas de la noche.

En mis 5 años de reclusión en el colegio nunca había venido a esta parte de las instalaciones y ahora lo había hecho dos veces…

Acompañe a Candy hasta el colegio y le eche una mano para que cruzara, no había nadie a la vista y solo la mire sonreír antes de ocultarse en la espesura de la noche…

Ahora sí, regrese al departamento con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, Candy de nuevo sonreía y eso sin duda me ponía sumamente feliz, mi idea de haberla traído a Londres había sido la acertada.

Abrí la puerta cuidando de no hacer ruido, pero George seguía en el escritorio, al parecer aún no había terminado de hacer las revisiones.

—Parece que te divertiste —me dijo no en tono de reproche, sino más bien sorprendido.

—En realidad no estoy así por la cerveza que tomé —respondí sonriente.

—¿Entonces a que se debe?

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me encontré con Candy!

—¿Con la señorita Candy? —pregunto incrédulo.

—Sí, venia camino hacia acá cuando al doblar en una esquina la mire de espaldas, en serio George no pensé que fuera ella, pero lo era ¡estoy tan feliz de habérmela encontrado! —dije eufórico mientras alzaba los brazos y me dejaba caer en el sillón frente al escritorio.

George me miro pensativo y solo levanto una ceja.

—¿Pero que hacia la señorita fuera del colegio tan tarde?

—Bueno, me dijo que un amigo suyo estaba herido y que se había escapado para ir en busca de medicamentos, sabes… ahora que lo pienso, ¿no se tratara del mismo chico que ayude yo? —me interrogue a mí mismo.

—¿Cuál chico? —pregunto George sin entenderme nada.

—Veras, antes de encontrarme con Candy unos tipos estaban golpeando a un chico llamado Terry, me conoces y no pude evitar ayudarlo, al quedarse inconsciente y ver que traía el uniforme del colegio lo llevé allí.

—¿Y dices que ese podría ser amigo de la señorita?

—Bueno… podría ser, en realidad no me pareció que fuera mala persona.

—Pues da mucho que decir si lo encontraste en medio de una pelea —dijo George algo preocupado por Candy.

—No puedes juzgar a nadie solo por eso, recuérdalo yo también lo he hecho ¡Total! Lo que importa es que mire a mi pequeña —y de nuevo George me miró fijamente.

—Y cuéntame ¿de que hablaron? Debo estar enterado de la mentira que dijiste… —hablo al momento en que se le dibujaba una sonrisa burlona.

—Pues… le dije que mis animales habían sido capturados, decidiendo entonces venirme con ellos a Londres y pidiendo trabajo en donde los dejarían… así yo podría cuidar de ellos personalmente —finalice orgulloso de mi mismo, ya me estaba volviendo tan hábil como él para ocultar las cosas.

—Me parece perfecta tu idea, sobre todo porque no le estas mintiendo del todo.

—Sí, a veces es muy difícil no decirle toda la verdad… sus ojos me recuerdan tanto a los de mi hermana —puntualice mientras George se giraba hacia otro lado.

—Por favor revisa esto para que ya descanses, quizás mañana la señorita Candy te busque y ahora más que nunca debes cuidar que no te despidan.

Asentí y tome los papeles que me indicaba, los leí uno a uno y en realidad en lo que pensé en todo ese rato fue que habría deseado tener más tiempo para charlar con Candy, el encuentro me había parecido tan breve…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Pasaron los días y al final termine aceptando que no la vería de nuevo en mucho tiempo, pero al llegar al trabajo algo alegro mi día.

—¡Lentes oscuros! —me llamo una voz femenina que ahora ya identificaba muy bien.

—Adelaida, que gusto verte, hacía días que no te aparecías por aquí —la salude.

—Pues ya ves… —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y de un de repente su estado de ánimo cambio —oye…

—¿Si?

—Te llego esto —contesto extendiendo una carta.

Lo primero que pensé fue que Terry seguramente no tuvo deseos de venir a verme como quedo y en lugar de eso había enviado esta nota, pero al tomarla leí el nombre de mi pequeña y una enorme sonrisa se marcó en mi rostro, mientras que Adelaida me miraba seria, sin decir nada.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclame, mientras mis pies se encaminaban directamente a la cabaña para leerla.

—¡Oye! Puedes leerla después en tu hora de descanso ¿no crees? —me dijo y su comentario me pareció un poco fuera de lugar, pero no le di importancia, en cuanto tuviera tiempo leería la nota, quien sabe que me diría Candy en ella.

Joseph que estaba conmigo me miro serio y luego miro a Adelaida, no sé porque lo hizo.

Cuando por fin la hora de la comida llego, casi arroje las cosas por irme lo más pronto posible a la cabaña y leer la nota, acomode la silla y entonces desdoble la misiva.

 _…Hola señor Albert, no sabe lo feliz que estoy. La última vez que lo vi no hubo mucho tiempo para charlar y ponernos al tanto adecuadamente, por ahora quiero invitarlo a que venga al colegio y me acompañe en el festival de mayo, yo… aunque no sé exactamente cuándo nací se marcó el mes de mayo como el mes de mi nacimiento y por esta razón formo parte del privilegiado grupo de chicas que representaran a las hadas de las flores, me encantaría verlo de nuevo…_

Recordaba muy bien este festival, todas las chicas morían por ser un hada de las flores, pero yo siempre me vi huyendo de este tipo de festividades, las flores no importando su tipo me hacían recordar a Rosemary y por esta razón no me animaba tanto como otros, pero esta vez me sentía feliz de haber sido invitado, por ningún motivo me negaría a acompañarla, de echo jamás se me vino a la mente qué pensaría en mí como uno de sus invitados… me sentía sumamente privilegiado.

La tarde transcurrió normal, excepto por el hecho de que el habitual estado de ánimo de Adelaida se esfumo y paso toda la tarde sin hablarme. Yo respete su silencio, quizás algo personal le pasaba.

Cuando llegue al departamento una segunda sorpresa me recibió.

George estaba apurado preparando la cena, y en cuanto me escucho abrir la puerta me llamo.

—Ya llegué George —le dije afirmando tontamente mi llegada.

El solo me miro levantando una ceja —hay algo para el tío abuelo William en la mesa —dijo seriamente y me dio la espalda para continuar con lo que hacía.

Camine intrigado en dirección a la mesa y de nuevo mire un sobre… este también era de Candy.

—¡Es de la señorita Candy! —grito.

No le conteste y me dispuse a abrirlo ¿Cómo le había hecho para hacérmelo llegar?

En esta nota también me invitaba al festival de mayo, solo que, en un tono sumamente diferente, incluso me sentí como un viejo al ver su forma de hablarme, tan distante y respetuosa.

—¿Cómo llego aquí? —le pregunte a George sujetando el sobre con la mano.

—Bueno, al parecer pensó que, si lo enviaba al corporativo Andrew aquí en Londres, con suerte seguramente llegaría a tus manos, y mira lo logro —dijo sonriendo un poco.

—Por un momento sentí que lo sabía todo… —dije suspirando pesadamente.

—No, esta mañana que fui a ver lo estados de cuenta una de las secretarias me lo entrego, dijo que había llegado desde ayer ¿Qué dice?

—Me invita al festival de mayo que se celebra todos los años en el colegio San Pablo.

—Me supongo que no iras ¿cierto? —dijo puntualizando la última palabra.

—La verdad es que si lo hare… —respondí yo.

—Pero William, sabes a lo que te expones —dijo tratando de convencerme.

—Pero no lo hare como el tío abuelo… sino como Albert, su amigo — y por alguna razón la última parte me dolió.

—No te entiendo William, explícate.

—Bueno, en realidad ella también invito a Albert a la fiesta, bajo esa identidad puedo asistir sin ningún problema, además será una fiesta de disfraces, no corro ningún riesgo.

George me miro analizando lo que había dicho y entonces hablo —en ese caso, está bien.

Y yo como niño en cumpleaños, sonreí feliz por poder asistir con ella a la fiesta.

Hubiera podido responderle bajo el nombre de Albert, pero si lo hacía entonces sí corría un riesgo, así que solo esperaba verla para decirle que contaba conmigo como su acompañante…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Estaba a punto de tomar mi descanso cuando divise a lo lejos una figura conocida, la de Terry.

Lo salude en cuanto llego a donde yo estaba y lo invite a charlar en la cabaña.

—Vine a agradecerte lo del otro día —me dijo mientras tomaba asiento.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo, además no podía permitirlo, no era una pelea justa…

—Bueno… la verdad es que fui yo quien lo causo todo, a veces no mido mis palabras —dijo tornándose franco.

—De todas formas… tres contra uno…

Estaba por terminar la frase cuando la puerta se abrió, lo primero que pensé fue que ya se me había terminado mi tiempo de descanso y Joseph venía a avisarme de ello, pero no era él… sino Candy…

Ella entro llamándome un par de veces, lógicamente la invite a que pasara y luego de eso exclamo que se había escapado del colegio. Sonaba tan alegre y emocionada, pero cuando la vi entrar, note como se sorprendió de ver a Terry conmigo… eso lo confirmaba, ella había salido por él y de nuevo esa sensación extraña llego a mí, pero actué como si nada.

—Vaya, ¿ustedes dos se conocen? —interrogue para reafirmar mis sospechas.

—Sí… estamos en la misma escuela —respondió Candy muy seria.

Y sonando sumamente natural exclame —Así que, los dos delincuentes de San Pablo se reencuentran.

—Delincuentes… —susurro Candy apenada.

—¡Está Candy, quien siempre hace travesuras y Terry, quien se pelea en la calle! —dije alzando la voz, intentando crearles conciencia de sus actos.

—Así que fue el señor Albert quien te salvó el otro día —dedujo Candy, intentando desviar mis palabras.

—Sí, si él no hubiera estado allí, ¡seguramente yo ahorita estarían un hospital! —agrego Terry.

Fue entonces cuando Terry menciono también el hecho de que me había equivocado de habitación, al parecer en los pocos años que llevaba fuera ya había olvidado las áreas asignadas para cada género y peor aún, había acertado a la habitación de Candy.

¡Y yo que deseaba verla! de haber sabido…

Entonces Candy dijo muy sorprendida —pero no sabía que usted fuera tan fuerte en las peleas.

—Estoy acostumbrado…

En ese momento me sentí apenado, pero no había de que preocuparme, ella me había conocido siendo un vagabundo y me había aceptado igual a pesar de eso. Era y siempre sería un maleante atrapado en la vida de un millonario.

Los tres nos quedamos callados y vi como Candy clavaba los ojos en Terry… me sentí incómodo y tratando de salirme de esa situación le pregunté por algo que ella sostenía entre las manos.

—Pero Candy, ¿Por qué tienes esa tortuga?

—¡Ah, sí! Se llama July, y me gustaría que usted la cuidara, es una amiga de mi amiga… —me respondió mirando con cariño al reptil, y yo al instante sentí empatía por el animalito.

—Hola July, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras —dije al recibirla en mis manos.

—¡Gracias! —exclamo mi pequeña feliz de que el animalito tuviera donde quedarse, estaba por preguntarle donde era que la había conseguido y la razón del porque se había escapado del colegio, pero entonces Joseph apareció, esta vez si se me había terminado el tiempo de descanso.

No quería irme, deseaba seguir allí con ella y continuar conversando, pero no me era posible…

—Discúlpenme, pero estaré libre en dos horas, ¡entreténgase mientras tanto! —exclame antes de salir de la cabaña, arrepintiéndome al instante de lo que había dicho.

Mi molestia fue mayor porque las labores que tenía que hacer eran algo que quizás me llevarían más tiempo del que había prometido, patee el cubo de agua haciendo que este se derramara en el piso, entonces me di cuenta de que Adelaida me observaba desde la oficina, y al verse descubierta solo desvió la mirada ignorándome.

De nuevo tuve que llenar el recipiente de agua y entonces estando dentro de la celda, vaciándola en los bebederos de las jirafas mire como Candy y Terry salían de la cabaña… yo debía estar con ellos.

A regañadientes hice todos mis pendientes casi a la velocidad de la luz y cuando por fin hube terminado, encontré a mi pequeña Candy sola.

—¿Qué tienes, Candy?... —le dije, pero ella no me respondió, continuaba viendo hacia un punto perdido y de nuevo insistí —¿Terry ya se fue?

Entonces ella por fin volteo con la mirada clavada en el piso.

—Sí, ¡qué maleducado! —me respondió. Al parecer, algo había sucedido en mi ausencia.

—No lo creo; vino solo para agradecerme lo de la otra noche —le respondí tratando de hacerla decirme el porqué.

—¡Para mí es un maleducado! —insistió ella irguiéndose y levantando curiosamente la nariz.

—¿Se pelearon? Pupe te consolara —le dije queriendo hacerla olvidar cualquier cosa que Terry le hubiera hecho.

En cuanto mi pequeña tuvo a Pupe en las manos su sonrisa volvió instantáneamente, de nuevo era la de siempre; pero el efecto no duro mucho, de nuevo algo ensombreció su sonrisa.

—Por cierto, ¿usted recibió mi invitación? —me pregunto acariciándole la barriga a mi mofeta.

—¿Para el festival? Sí, la recibí y estaré contento de ir a verte —le respondí sintiéndome emocionado como el día en que leí la nota —hasta le pedí a un amigo que me prestara un disfraz.

Ella solo agacho la cabeza, ya estaba yo presintiendo lo que me diría a continuación y lógicamente los ánimos me disminuyeron.

—Bueno… yo… ya no podré asistir… —me confeso con un dejo de tristeza.

—¿Ya no puedes ir? —le pregunte, quería saber la razón de todo esto.

—Es por July, lo siento mucho —respondió.

Yo no pude evitar sentirme decepcionado, quería asistir y en verdad me emocionaba estar con ella; pero sus razones tenía, además tal vez si yo hubiera estado en su situación lo más seguro es que habría reaccionado de la misma forma.

—…Entonces ya no vale la pena que vaya… —dije casi en un susurro y ella me dedico una mirada triste, también tenía muchas ganas de estar allí.

Después de esa breve charla ella se despidió, al parecer se había escapado de la celda de meditación, en la que había sido recluida como castigo por llamar a la madre superiora "vieja decrepita" luego de que esta pidiera a la amiga de Candy que botara a July; no cabe duda de que sigue siendo una pequeña atolondrada pero la comprendo, una persona que no ama a los animales tampoco puede amar a los demás; aun así me sentí mal, pero supongo que ella se siente peor, sonaba tan emocionada en su carta y ahora con todo esto se perderá de una festividad maravillosa…

Camine junto a ella hasta la puerta del zoológico, si no fuera porque estaba en horario laboral la habría acompañado de nuevo al colegio, pero me fue imposible; mientras tanto busque con la mirada a Terry, pero efectivamente ya se había marchado.

Al llegar a la puerta no pude sacar las manos de los bolsillos del pantalón; solo cuando estuvo algo lejos y volteo a sonreírme le dije adiós con la mano, después de todo, verla había sido una muy grata sorpresa.

Salí de mi trabajo y continúe pensando en la situación de Candy… cuando por alguna extraña razón sentí la necesidad de levantar la vista, y allí justo por donde pasaba vi la tienda de disfraces en donde pensaba comprar mi atuendo, baje la vista y luego volví a voltear hacia la vitrina, una gran idea se me acababa de ocurrir, ayer había visto un traje perfecto para Candy, que casualmente venía a la par de uno de caballero…

Me metí a la tienda y la agradable dependienta me recibió amablemente, y cuando le pedí el peculiar disfraz se me quedo viendo confundida.

—Señor… ¿en verdad quiere llevarse este?

—Sí por favor.

—Pero… no es de su talla —me advirtió viéndome aun con confusión.

Me sonreí ante su comentario y luego le contesté —no es para mí, señorita.

—¡Oh vaya! Discúlpeme —me respondió apenada.

Sí mal no recordaba, esto le quedaría perfecto; luego tomo las prendas del aparador y las doblo en una caja, adornándolas a mi petición como un regalo.

Cuando llegue al departamento George me esperaba en la sala, impaciente.

—Hola George —lo salude y el clavo la vista en el obsequio.

—Hola William… ¿y eso?

Volteé a ver lo que sostenía en las manos y respondí —¡ah esto! Es para Candy.

—Seguramente la señorita se pondrá muy contenta al recibirlo mañana en el festival.

Y sin que yo me diera cuenta mi cara se entristeció un poco —en realidad quería pedirte que se lo enviaras…

—Pero… ¿no iras? Le prometiste que irías —me dijo algo contrariado.

—Hoy me fue a visitar al zoo, al parecer no podrá asistir porque está castigada y…

—¿La señorita Candy castigada? —pregunto con cara de incredulidad.

—Tuvo un problema ayer con la rectora, una amiga suya quería mostrarle su tortuga, pero la rectora la descubrió y le ordeno que la botara, Candy defendió a su amiga ofendiendo a la madre superiora, haciendo que esta la enviara a la celda de meditación… —respondí con una mano en la nuca.

—¡Cielos! —dijo George sorprendido —Pero… ¿Cómo es que hoy salió para visitarte?

—Bueno, se escapó… —dije alzando los brazos.

George no pudo evitar reírse.

—¿Qué te causa tanta gracia George? —lo mire inquisitivo.

—Pues, que el comportamiento de la señorita me recuerda mucho al tuyo, no puedes negarme que más de una vez pasaste la noche en aquel sitio.

—Sí, al parecer ambos nos regimos por los mismos principios… —afirme mientras George me observara atento.

…

—Y entonces, ¿Qué deseas que haga? —pregunto el rompiendo el breve lapso de silencio.

—Pienso que esto le ayudara a que logre salir a divertirse sin que la descubran, en mi caso cuando estaba en el colegio mi único cómplice eras tú, ahora yo seré el de ella.

—Si es lo que deseas, así lo hare —me respondió tomando el regalo y llevándolo a su habitación para guardarlo.

Luego de la cena me quede con él hasta altas horas de la noche, discutiendo si nos convenía o no nuevo contrato.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Por la mañana George me despertó insistente…

—¿Qué pasa George? —le pregunte todavía adormilado.

—William, iré a dejar tu obsequio, ¿alguna sugerencia sobre lo que quieras que escriba en la nota?

—Solo lo que te dije anoche —le respondí antes de cubrirme de nuevo con mi manta.

Desde ayer había quedado conmigo mismo despertarme hasta la hora de ir a trabajar, nos habíamos desvelado hasta altas horas de la madrugada y si no dormía lo suficiente seguramente solo sería un pretexto más para que andar de mal humor.

George salió del departamento luego de despertarme y entonces me quede solo…

Por imprudencia de George no logre levantarme tarde como tenía planeado, así que me salí de la cama a regañadientes y me metí a la ducha, después busque algo cómodo entre mis pertenencias y me dispuse a prepararme unos deliciosos waffles.

Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que en estos momentos el desfile de las flores seguramente ya había dado inicio, suspire pesadamente… este día seria largo.

Ya en el trabajo note que eran pocas las personas que había, era lógico pensar que la mayoría había acudido a ver el maravilloso espectáculo que se llevaba a cabo por parte del colegio, tome una escoba y continúe barriendo...

En ese momento Adelaida llego, traía unas hojas en las manos que usaba para revisar que tareas ya habían sido concluidas y cuales aún faltaban. Me miro, tacho la actividad y continuo.

—Hola lentes oscuros —me saludo cordialmente.

—Hola —le respondí yo de mala gana.

Ella no supo cómo tomarse el tono de mi respuesta, pero continuo —el día de hoy todo está muy tranquilo ¿no es así?

—Así parece…

—Sabías que hoy un reconocido colegio de Londres organiza un gran desfile, lleno de flores y dulces… y muchos, muchos colores —dijo completamente emocionada.

—Sí lo sé —volví a responder de forma cortante.

—Vaya… pensé que no sabías… este, de casualidad ¿no te gustaría ir conmigo a verlo?

—No —conteste secamente.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto ella dolida.

—Porque no quiero y punto —dije arrojando la escoba que sujetaba entre las manos.

—Bueno pues ¿Qué te traes tu hee? —me interrogo molesta.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

Ella no hablo más y solo me miro furiosa, para luego irse caminando hacia otro sitio.

En verdad que estaba de malas, pero escucharla mencionar sobre la festividad solo hizo que empeoraran las cosas y así paso el resto del día.

Qué bueno que hubo pocos visitantes el día de hoy, de lo contrario seguramente ellos también habrían pagado los platos rotos como Adelaida.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana de un 26 de mayo… hacía rato que llevaba corriendo como todos los días. El cielo amarilleaba anunciando que el sol pronto saldría por detrás de las colinas, y yo me detuve para tomar un poco de aire y observar el colorido paisaje que se abría ante mis ojos. Estaba inclinado intentando estirarme cuando al salir de mi transé me di cuenta de que al otro extremo del parque había un gran alboroto.

No me pareció extraño ya que era muy común que los desvelados de la noche anterior apenas regresaran a sus casas luego de una buena noche de fiesta, y que lógicamente lo hicieran entre risas y gritos de júbilo.

Respiré hondo y de nuevo comencé a correr, cuando entonces me percaté de algo que había dejado pasar desapercibido; si mal no recordaba el día anterior había en aquel lugar un circo y ahora este ya no se encontraba, por el contrario, solo había una gran cantidad de gente aglomerada.

No quise parecer chismoso, así que me acerqué con sigilo hasta aquel barullo. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca supe de lo que realmente se trataba todo este alboroto; el circo había caído en quiebra…

Las personas que estaban aquí rodeando lo que quedaba de él, buscaban encontrar algo que les sirviera, tales como los personajes, los instrumentales o incluso los animales.

Pensar en estos últimos me hizo escabullirme hacia donde se suponía debían de estar y cuando llegue allí, mi corazón casi se rompía en mil pedazos…

Desconocía la causa del porque el circo había quebrado, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era de que llevaba ya un buen tiempo viviendo a base de carencias y hambre.

Los pobres animales que quedaban estaban en su mayoría enfermos, raquíticos y en resumidas cuentas en muy mal estado.

En ese momento claramente escuche como alguien del otro lado hablaba.

…Tendré que matar al potrillo, no queda de otra, el tigre tiene hambre…

Al escuchar esto me gire a toda velocidad buscando al dueño de aquella voz, luego divise a un hombre que portaba un cuchillo en la mano con la que seguramente sacrificaría a aquel pobre animal.

—¡Espere! ¡Espere por favor! —grite con todas mis fuerzas.

El hombre al instante volteo sin entender porque le hablaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunto deteniéndose de golpe.

Atravesé la pequeña distancia que me separaba de él corriendo.

—Por favor no lo haga… —le implore fatigado.

—¿Hacer qué? —cuestiono poniéndose un poco irritado.

Yo le señale el puñal que llevaba —lo de sacrificar al potrillo.

—Lo siento, si no lo hago el tigre morirá y entonces no podré venderlo bien, además… no creo que le quede mucho tiempo al potrillo—dijo moviendo la cabeza en dirección a donde estaba el susodicho.

Era verdad, el pobre apenas y se podía mantener sobre sus patas…

—Por favor no lo haga… yo pagare por él —le propuse, usando mi última opción.

—¿Vendérselo? ¿A usted? —pregunto burlón para luego carcajearse en mi cara —no creo que tenga ni un solo peso en los bolsillos, además si se lo vendo de todas formas tendré que matar a otro.

Yo fruncí el ceño…

—Eso no importa, los comprare todos —sentencie.

—Por favor, déjese de tonterías y continúe su camino.

—¡Maldita sea! Hablo en serio —le grite enfurecido.

—Bueno, si habla en serio quiero verlo con el dinero en las manos en menos de una hora, de lo contrario hare lo que me venga en gana.

Al escuchar esto último salí disparado hacia mi departamento, esperaba que George siguiera allí, sino mi discusión con aquel tipo habría sido en vano.

Abrí la puerta de golpe y casi tope de narices con George.

—Pero William ¿Qué te pasa?

—George necesito tu ayuda, ven rápido —le dije tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Detente William! Primero dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Veras… en el parque hay un circo que cayó en quiebra. En sí el circo no me importa, lo que me interesa es salvar a los animales… ¿entiendes George? Los sacrificaran si no hago nada… —le explique, en resumidas cuentas, sintiendo que mis ojos se enrojecían.

George regreso al interior del departamento en busca de su maletín y entonces salimos en busca de un coche que nos llevara.

—Tranquilízate William… lo resolveremos —me dijo intentando darme aliento, comprendía muy bien cómo me sentía.

Al llegar al parque, el hombre me esperaba sentado sobre una piedra afilando con esmero su cuchillo.

—Parece que en verdad no mentías —me dijo sonriendo al recibir el dinero.

Yo no le respondí y lo miré con ojos de fuego, estaba harto de esta gente.

—Bien, puede llevárselos —concluyo señalando mi compra y dejándonos solos a George y a mí.

—William, por el momento los has salvado, pero, ¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunto frotándose la sien.

—Los llevaremos al zoológico donde trabajo —le respondí al instante.

—¿Crees que quieran recibirlos? Son más de 5 ejemplares, no creo que alcancen a mantener ni a uno más.

—Tú te encargaras de eso —dije al momento en que le extendía un cheque.

—Pero…

—Es de mis ahorros, sabes que en estos no le rindo cuentas a nadie.

—Está bien William.

Cuando llegue al zoológico Adelaida me recibió de muy mal humor.

—¿Se puede saber en dónde te habías metido? Son más de las 3 de la tarde y tu hora de entrada es a las 11.

Últimamente sus ánimos hacia conmigo eran sumamente erráticos, algunos días me hablaba de forma amigable y en otras era así como ahora.

—Estaba resolviendo algo —le respondí haciéndole señales a unos hombres que traían a los animales.

—¿Y eso? ¿De dónde los sacaste? —pregunto mirándome perpleja.

—Los acabamos de salvar, un amigo mío los compro y quiere donarlos al zoo, sabe que aquí los cuidaremos.

—Pero… pero no tenemos con que mantenerlos… —dijo agitando los brazos preocupada.

En ese momento George apareció.

—Ese no es problema señorita, por esa misma razón me tome la libertad de traerle esto —hablo George dándole un maletín.

Adelaida me miraba a mí y a George sin saber que decir o que hacer.

—Por favor Adelaida —le dije tomándola de las manos —esos animales nos necesitan y mi amigo solo quiere ayudar.

Ella miro mis manos rodeando las suyas y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Al soltarla George me dedico una mirada que no supe interpretar y que ignoré por proceder con lo que debíamos hacer.

Salí en busca de Joseph, necesitaba su ayuda para limpiar los espacios para los nuevos animales, mientras Adelaida salía en busca de medicinas y comida.

—Muchas gracias George —le dije, pero el no contesto y se marchó.

Los demás y yo pasamos el resto de la tarde acomodando a los nuevos, cuando eso estuvo terminado me toco a mi quedarme a cuidar de ellos, varios necesitaban cuidados más especializados que solo yo les podría proporcionar.

El potrillo que iban a dar como alimento al tigre estaba anímico, probablemente había perdido a su madre recientemente y al depender un cien por ciento de su ella, poco habían logrado hacer por él.

Los otros eran un mono araña y un perro con una fuerte infección de sarna.

El resto consistía en el tigre que también se encontraba anímico y un par de llamas, todos infestados de garrapatas.

—Eres muy bueno… —me dijo Adelaida desde la puerta.

Me gire para no darle la espalda y le aclare sonriendo —no lo creo.

Ella se acercó a unos pasos más de mí —por supuesto que sí, yo ya iba a regañarte por llegar tarde y dejarnos solos… pero tú, tú estabas viendo por ellos…

—De hecho, me regañaste —le respondí en tono de broma.

—Lo siento… pensé que…

En ese momento el mono comenzó a gritar interrumpiéndola, cuando logre controlarlo le pregunte —¿pensar qué?

—Nada, mejor dime ¿se pondrán bien?

—Parece que sí, solo el pequeño no sé si lo logre, se rehúsa a comer.

Ella agacho la cabeza… pero luego dijo con determinación —yo veré que no.

Cuando llegué al departamento me encontré con George quien me esperaba sentado en el sillón fumando un puro.

—Qué bueno que has llegado ¿Ya cenaste? Hay comida preparada en la cocina, por si quieres.

—Gracias —le respondí arrojando mi saco.

Iba a acabar de cenar cuando de nuevo hablo.

—Quiero hablar contigo William.

—Ahora no George… por favor, estoy muy cansado —le dije levantándome de la mesa, yendo ya en dirección a mi cuarto.

El solo asintió y dejo que me marchara.

A la mañana siguiente desperté todavía cansado, ni siquiera tuve ganas de salir a correr. George ya no estaba, así que tampoco supe de lo que quería hablarme el día de ayer. Me preparé el desayuno y salí de nuevo al zoo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

A partir de aquel día Adelaida y yo nos hicimos más amigos, de nuevo su forma de tratarme era la misma, así que la convivencia en el trabajo era más amena, tanto para mí como para Joseph.

Gracias a los tres, los animales ya se encontraban fuera de peligro. Todos comenzaban a mostrar claros signos de mejoría y a ambos nos alegraba mucho; solamente nos seguíamos turnando las visitas con el potro que poco a poco comenzaba a vencer el miedo a la vida.

Estábamos afuera descansando, mientras Adelaida y yo conversábamos por el significativo progreso del potrillo cuando divise una carrosa a lo lejos, no podía creerlo; eran Candy y sus amigos.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Algunos de los diálogos utilizados en este capítulo fueron sacados de la traducción del manga proporcionada por .net.**

 **Me disculpo por la tardanza, saludos y hasta el martes.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Me metí a toda velocidad buscando a July, mientras que a Adelaida la dejaba hablando sola. Estaba feliz, moría por contarle todo lo sucedido a Candy en todos estos días que no nos habíamos visto, que ni me moleste en decirle adiós a Adelaida.

—¡Señor Albert! —me grito Candy mucho antes de bajarse del coche.

Yo alce la mano que tenía libre para saludarla, mientras que con la otra sostenía a July, seguramente la amiga de Candy estaría feliz de verla sana y salva.

Y sí, efectivamente como lo supuse, Patty salto del carruaje corriendo hacia donde estábamos el pequeño animalito y yo.

—Pensé que querrías volver a verla —le dije antes de entregársela.

Candy llego después de ella sonriendo como en los mejores días.

—Buenos días señor Albert, le presento a mis amigos.

Y como si ya nos hubieran presentado antes… identifique a todos y cada uno de los que la acompañaban, además de que, lógicamente conocía muy bien a mis sobrinos y aunque Candy se mostró muy sorprendida por esto, no cuestiono mi respuesta, no había forma en que pensara que había otra razón para saberlo.

Todavía quedaba mucho de mi tiempo libre, así que los acompañe con toda la libertad del mundo.

Alistar traía un pequeño avión que estaba dispuesto a volar; y yo gracias a Candy estaba teniendo la oportunidad de tratarlos como nunca antes se me había permitido.

Los observe emocionarse cuando el avión por fin se elevó por encima de los árboles, y Candy… ella se miraba tan linda bajo este día soleado…

Mi tiempo había pasado muy rápido y tuve que dejarlos allí solos, no quise despedirme; eso solo los distraería.

Cuando regresé a mi trabajo me encontré con Adelaida viéndome muy fijamente y con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Te duele el estómago? —le pregunte al ver su extraña posición.

—¡No! —me respondió secamente.

—Mira que si te duele puedo darte medicamento, creo que tengo un poco en mi mochila —le dije, pero ella no cambió su tono de voz.

—¡Te he dicho que no!

Yo la mire extrañado, de nuevo sus cambios de humor se hacían presentes.

—Bueno ¿entonces qué te pasa? —le pregunte sintiéndome ya un poco molesto.

Ella no respondió y solo trinco la boca haciendo pucheros. Al ver que no diría nada y que solo me estaba haciendo perder el tiempo decidí dejarla allí, ya se le pasaría.

Ya había caminado unos cuantos metros cuando ella me grito.

—¡Eres un tonto!

Yo me gire incrédulo, no había razón para que a mí me llamara de esa forma.

—¿A quién le dijiste eso?

—Eres un maldito tonto —grito de nuevo apretando los puños.

—Adelaida, no te permito que me llames de esa forma, yo te respeto y por lo tanto espero lo mismo de ti —le dije tratando de ser paciente.

Ella agacho la cabeza y comenzó a llorar, en serio que no entendía que era lo que le pasaba ¿cosas de mujeres? tal vez...

Sintiéndome forzado me acerque de nuevo a ella.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Simplemente no te entiendo… —le dije, quizás necesitaba hablar y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Ella se recargo en mi pecho y entre chillidos por fin hablo…

—¿De verdad eres tan ciego como para no darte cuenta?

Yo la mire confuso —¿De qué?

De nuevo se quedó callada.

—Albert… yo te quiero…

En cuanto la escuche decir eso me aparte de ella, creí que la había escuchado decir que me quería… eso no podía ser verdad.

—Estas confundida Adelaida… —le dije atónito.

—No lo estoy, te quiero de verdad…

—Discúlpame, pero yo no…

Iba a terminar la frase cuando ella grito de nuevo completamente enfurecida.

—¡¿Es por esa chiquilla verdad?!

—¡¿Qué?! —le pregunte perplejo.

—¡No mientas! Sabes a quien me refiero…

—Adelaida por favor, estás hablando cosas sin sentido.

—¡Por supuesto que no! he visto como la miras y como sonríes cada vez que ella viene a buscarte, pareces un estúpido adolescente enamorado.

Yo no supe que responder a eso…

—¡Por dios Albert! ¡Es una niña!

No pude escuchar más, mi cara seguramente no expresaba lo que dentro de mi estaba sintiendo, salí corriendo de aquel lugar y Pupe que estaba conmigo me alcanzo, no me importo que mi hora de salida fuera dentro de unas horas, no podía seguir allí escuchando disparates.

 _¿Qué había sido todo eso?_

 _¿Qué estaba pasando?_

 _¿De qué me había perdido?_

Camine sin sentido… sin rumbo, solo con las palabras de Adelaida retumbando en mi cabeza.

 _…He visto como la miras…_

 _…Sonríes cada vez que ella viene a buscarte…_

 _…¡Es una niña!..._

Me tire en el pasto y Pupe salto poniéndose a un lado mío.

Era verdad; me sentí avergonzado de mí mismo y no podía seguir mintiéndome…

Me deje caer de espaldas resoplando con fuerza.

Ahora entendía todo, las miradas extrañas de George… los cambios de humor de Adelaida… todos se habían dado cuenta ya, excepto yo.

 _¿En qué momento mis deseos de protegerla habían dado paso a este amor?_

 _¿En qué momento olvide que era su tutor?_

La luna brillaba ya en lo alto… reflejándose tranquilamente en el lago…

 _¿Qué haría ahora?_

 _¿Cómo podría continuar?_

Estaba de más decir que ella jamás podría corresponderme, yo la había adoptado… ni siquiera quería imaginar lo que pensaría de mi si lo supiera…

Además, ella amaba a mi amigo y yo… ¿yo que oportunidad podía tener? Toda mi persona era una mentira…

Permanecí de esta manera un rato más… tenía que ordenar mis ideas.

Cuando la noche comenzó a tornarse fresca me di cuenta que era hora de volver, si me tardaba más en regresar George se preocuparía, hacía mucho que mi hora de salida había pasado.

Con pesadez me levante de donde estaba y tome a Pupe entre mis brazos, al llegar al departamento George me esperaba en la puerta con un rostro lleno de preocupación.

—¿Estas bien William?

—Sí… —le respondí con un hilo de voz.

—No sabes lo preocupado que estaba, es más de la media noche…

—Discúlpame… me quedé dormido cercas del lago —le mentí.

Él no me cuestiono, seguramente se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo, así que dio por terminado ese tema.

—Dime, ¿sabías tu que la señora Elroy vendría a Londres?

Yo que hasta ese momento tenía la vista clavada en el piso me erguí de golpe.

—¡¿Qué mi tía qué?! —le pregunte alarmado.

—Me ha llegado un telegrama en donde me pregunta para confirmar si estamos hospedados en el hotel de siempre, quiere instalarse cerca de nosotros —me informo.

—Pero… ¡ah! —dije en voz alta y dentro de mi pensé que parecía que ahora todo se juntaba.

—Tendremos que desalojar este lugar e irnos a instalar a un hotel, solo así te evitaras discusiones innecesarias —me dijo George dándole solución a todo.

¡Qué oportuno! Eso me ahorraría tener que ir de nuevo al zoológico y ver la cara llena de reproche de Adelaida.

—Dejare el trabajo del zoo también.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, ya me has dejado hacer lo que me place por un buen rato —le respondí sonriendo.

—En ese caso comienza a empacar.

El resto de la noche nos la pasamos acomodando nuestras pertenencias, George se encargó de llamar al hotel, por suerte la suite que siempre reservamos estaba libre.

Con todo esto, no tuve tiempo de pensar de nuevo en mis sentimientos, me sentía tan presionado por la repentina visita de mi tía que olvide por completo todo y me centre solo en estar listo para cuando ella llegara.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llego, nosotros ya estábamos listos en el hotel esperándola, justo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

—¡Oh William! ¡Qué gusto verte querido! —me dijo sonriendo y abrazándome, hacía mucho que no me trataba de esa forma que me pareció extraño, pero a pesar de eso actué con naturalidad.

—Hola tía ¿Cómo fue su viaje? —le pregunte al momento en que la invitaba a sentarse.

—De maravilla… aunque me pareció eterno… —respondió suspirando pesadamente.

—Debió avisarnos, pudo haberle pasado algo —le reproche ligeramente.

—Quería darles una agradable sorpresa, a ti y a mis niños… —hizo una pausa —de hecho, les he traído regalos.

—Maravilloso tía —le respondí pensando otra vez en Candy y en que quizás por fin había dejado atrás su tonto resentimiento hacia ella.

—Bueno querido… me voy, quede de verme con los niños.

Cuando se fue, tanto George como yo respiramos tranquilos, pero ambos coincidimos en que el modo de mi tía era sumamente extraño.

Debido a que ahora me encontraba en un reconocido hotel de Londres, no podía salir usando mi disfraz de vagabundo, si alguien me veía seguramente me botaría y yo no tendría como decir que me quedaba aquí. A fin de cuentas, había sido más fácil entrar al hotel que salir.

Por consecuencia tuve que quedarme solo mientras George salía a resolver unos asuntos.

Y de nuevo los pensamientos abrumadores llegaron a mí…

 _…Candy…_

 _…Candy…_

Repetí una y otra vez.

Ahora que todo estaba claro no sabía cómo luchar contra esto, el simple hecho de pensar en ella me hacía perder el control de mis emociones…

Pero sobre todo un sentimiento de nostalgia y tristeza llegaba a mí, todo era más fácil cuando no sabía nada, cuando me mentía a mí mismo diciendo que éramos amigos…

Me aleje de la ventana buscando algo que me distrajera… debía encontrar la forma de no pensar tanto en ella, de no pensar como lo hacía…

Por suerte en la suite había una amplia biblioteca, bien surtida y llena de libros recién publicados.

Al fondo divise la sección de animales y como un imán me sentí atraído, y camine buscando un tema de interés.

 _…África…_

Leí, el grueso libro traía una vasta colección de fotografías de los paisajes y animales que habitaban aquel enorme continente…

Quizás en aquel lugar lograría olvidarla, quizás si me perdía por un tiempo y dejaba de verla, lograría pensar en ella como antes…

En ese momento tome una decisión, debía buscar la forma de sacarla de mi corazón y dejarla ser feliz con Terry, pero sobre todo lograr que eso no me doliera, como me dolía ahora.

Sabía que los Grandchester tenían un castillo en Escocia y también sabía que el colegio San Pablo realizaba sus vacaciones en aquella tierra que también era mía. Sí hacia que Candy fuera, posiblemente yo… posiblemente yo entendería que estaba mal pensar en ella…

Cuando George llego, le pedí encarecidamente que le enviara una nota a Candy avisándole que pasaría las vacaciones en aquel lugar, y confiando en que mi tía ya había dejado atrás su rencor, pudieran reconciliarse estando allá juntas…

—Pero William… pensé que dejarías que la señorita regresara a los Estados Unidos —replico George.

Mi voz estaba muy apagada—no, he pensado que es mejor que pase allá las vacaciones… Además…

—William… —me llamo interrumpiéndome —¿puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa? Llevas días actuando de manera extraña, te quedas callado, con la mirada perdida…

—Yo… —entonces agache la cabeza, no podía decírselo.

Se me quedo viendo fijamente esperando que dijera algo, pero luego de verme agachar la cabeza continuo.

—Se lo que te pasa, ¿quieres huir no es así? —me dijo viéndome fijamente.

Yo lo mire a los ojos… él ya lo sabía.

—También he notado que planeas hacer un viaje… a África, si no me equivoco.

—George…

—Y me supongo que todo esto es por la señorita Candy… ¿no es cierto? —me presiono un poco y así como era de suspicaz en los negocios, lo estaba siendo conmigo.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo me había dado cuenta, al principio solo eran sospechas, pero luego lo confirme; no solo deseabas protegerla, querías verla, estar cerca de ella… —guardo silencio y me volteo a ver —haces bien en decidir tomar ese viaje, no sería justo para ella ni para ti, eso solo estropearía su amistad y tu continuarías sufriendo… Además, eres su tutor.

—Ya sé que soy su tutor, no me lo recuerdes por favor —le pedí despeinando mis cabellos con desesperación.

El solo guardo silencio.

—Quiero irme y aceptarlo ¿entiendes?

—Si… eso te hará bien —dijo girándose de nuevo para darme la espalda —además, eso no solo te fortalecerá, te hará sentir libre y cuando regreses entonces sí serás verdaderamente capaz de ocupar tu lugar en la familia.

—Gracias George… —le dije dándole un abrazo, si no lo tuviera conmigo todo esto sería tan difícil para mí.

Por la noche prepare una nota, debía avisarle a Adelaida y a Joseph que dejaría el trabajo. Además, ahora había que preparar lo del viaje.

Me recosté en la cama con los brazos debajo de la nuca, ¿de verdad esa sería la solución? No lo sabría hasta marcharme.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Pronto llego el momento de irme, mis valijas ya estaban hechas y con la tía Elroy en Escocia no había nadie que me detuviera.

Me subí al coche y le pedí a George que se pasara antes por el zoológico, deseaba decirle adiós a aquel sitio, en el que Adelaida se había atrevido a abrirme los ojos y hacerme caer en mi triste realidad.

Pude divisarla en la entrada, sonriendo a los visitantes, también pude ver como giraba el rostro en dirección al coche, supongo que no me vio, pero si sintió que la observaba.

Pasamos también por el colegio… deseaba dejar atrás este cariño, pero por ahora podía martirizarme solo un poco más…

—Por favor William, procura regresar a salvo —me dijo antes de subirme a un viejo bote.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —le respondí sonriendo. Debía ser fuerte, no solo por separarme de mis seres queridos y sobre todo de mi pequeña Candy, sino por todo lo demás que este viaje implicaba.

Por capricho mío, le había pedido a George que me entendiera y me dejara ir por mi cuenta, sin la ayuda de mis apellidos, siendo yo mismo y únicamente Albert. Por suerte había entendido y ahora me decía adiós mientras yo subía y el bote iniciaba la marcha.

No sabía que iba a hacer exactamente estando allá, lo único que tenía claro era que debía olvidar a Candy…

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Me halagan todos sus comentarios positivos, gracias por seguir leyendo, saludos a todas, hasta la próxima.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Por el momento debíamos llegar a Francia; tardamos en cruzar alrededor de una hora, mientras tanto disfrute el breve paseo marítimo, sentí la salada brisa sobre mi rostro y pude extender mi mano para tocar el agua, nadie me juzgaba y aunque hubiese deseado que Pupe disfrutara de esto, ella prefirió mantenerse oculta dentro de mi abrigo, tanta agua la intimidaba.

Al tocar tierra comenzamos a pedir **raite** entre los locales que fueran rumbo a donde yo me dirigía, pocos se detenían y otros más a apenas y se giraban a verme, supongo que mi aspecto no les inspiraba mucha confianza.

Al ver que nadie se detenía por nosotros, comenzamos a caminar bajo el fuerte sol de la mañana. Pronto mi estómago comenzó a gruñir y me di cuenta que después de todo si había olvidado algo, los bocadillos…

Nos detuvimos para descansar un poco y entonces un amable anciano se ofreció a llevarnos en su carreta, el paso de las mulas era lento, pero por lo menos no teníamos que seguir caminando.

A pesar de estar tan cansados Pupe todavía tuvo energías para jugar entre la paja de la carreta y fue entonces cuando descubrió que en una de las esquinas había un puño de manzanas maduras…

Por suerte el anciano no se negó y nos obsequió un par para cada uno, por el momento el hambre estaba satisfecha.

Pronto nos vimos cruzando la frontera entre Francia y Bélgica, y para cuando iba llegando la tarde, nosotros también íbamos llegando a Gante.

Allí nos tuvimos que bajar, tampoco tenía sentido pedir raite nuevamente, era de noche y por lo tanto los peligros aumentaban. El cielo estaba completamente despejado y por esta razón se podían apreciar las estrellas titilantes en lo alto, sería una buena noche para dormir a la intemperie.

Caminamos un poco buscando alguna tierra de nadie para descansar, entonces divise algo que seguramente Candy amaría…

 _…Candy…_

Me reprendí nuevamente al pensar en ella.

A lo lejos se divisaba bien una pequeña colina, llena de pasto fresco y algunos árboles en su cima, si debía dormir en algún sitio, debía ser allí. Animé a Pupe para que corriera conmigo y pronto llegamos a ella, me quite la mochila de la espalda y me dispuse a preparar la manta en la que dormiríamos, suspire… cuanto trabajo me estaba costando hacerme como si nada pasaba dentro de mí cabeza.

Al día siguiente nos despertamos con la suave brisa del alba, recogí las cosas que habíamos dejado tiradas y de nuevo retomamos el camino.

La distancia entre Bruselas y Fráncfort la recorrimos sin ningún problema, Alemania nos daba la bienvenida.

Luego siguió Austria, Hungría… Serbia y Bulgaria, incluso parte de Grecia, hasta que llegamos a Turquía.

Aquí comenzamos a notar verdaderamente las diferencias, ya no eran ni por cerca las mismas costumbres y mucho menos las religiones. Además de que, también la comunicación con George empezaba a ser un poco más difícil y seguramente empeoraría.

Conforme íbamos avanzando le enviaba un telegrama desde la ciudad por la que íbamos pasando, seguro se preguntó porque no escogí una ruta más corta.

Y aunque aquellos bellos países me tentaron para quedarme, yo hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para continuar con mi camino.

Desde niño tuve el sueño de viajar y me recordaba a mí mismo juntando monedas de oro en mi ahorro personal. Gracias a esa vieja costumbre y a mi determinación, ahora mi sueño se volvía poco a poco más real.

De Turquía siguió Siria y Jordania, atravesamos Israel y pronto nos vimos en Tierras de Egipto… por fin estaba en África.

La sensación que sentí al estar en tierras africanas es simplemente indescriptible… alcé a Pupé con mis brazos para que pudiera ver el extenso territorio que no es esperaba…

Por ahora lo que seguía en la lista era conseguir provisiones suficientes para recorrer el desierto y por supuesto encontrar quien me llevara.

Con una buena cantidad de monedas alquilé una caravana de camellos y conseguí un equipo de guías que me ayudarían a cruzar el desierto sin ningún problema… o bueno, eso fue lo que les entendí.

La primera parada era El Cairo, esta mítica ciudad llena de momias y un sinfín de tesoros…

Habíamos salido al amanecer rumbo a esta ciudad, los pasos de mi camello me mecían, haciéndome más difícil desadormilarme, todos estos días habían sido muy cansados, pero sin duda habían valido la pena. Pupe estaba igual o peor que yo, porque sin poder evitarlo cayo rendida en un profundo sueño.

Es curioso que tanto aquí como en otros de los países por los que ya había pasado, la vestimenta varía mucho de la mía. Los hombres nativos de estas tierras visten unas largas túnicas, con turbantes que les cubren la cabeza, mientras yo por el contrario llevo pantalones y chaqueta…

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que a lo lejos divisamos el resplandor de aquella ciudad dorada… a pesar de estar en un sitio tan remoto los blancos, como yo… ya habían llegado a aquí.

Con tranquilidad nos dirigimos hacia las pirámides más próximas… lucen tan grandes e imponentes que parecen ser casi irreales… en nada se compara una fotografía de un libro que estar parado a unos metros de ellas y sentirte verdaderamente insignificante, con la gran incógnita de ¿cómo fue que lograron hacer esto en medio de la nada?

Íbamos a medio camino, caminando en medio de un infinito mar de arena, a solo dos noches de cruzar la frontera con Sudan cuando una terrible tormenta nos abrazó.

Este fenómeno de la naturaleza me resultaba tan extraño, siempre había visto ciclones y tormentas a causa de los huracanes, pero nunca algo tan siniestro como una enorme pared de arena que lo sepultaba todo a su paso, dejando solo oscuridad.

Luego de haber salido de El Cairo había cambiado mis ropas por unas más apropiadas, a fin de cuentas, ellos debían utilizarla por una buena razón; y conforme vimos como la tormenta se iba acercando corrimos a aglomerarnos, tratando de esta forma de protegernos, nos amarramos a las sillas de los camellos y yo por mi parte sujete con fuerza a mi mofeta.

Cuando la fuerte holeada se estrelló contra nosotros sentimos como cedíamos, no éramos nada ante eso. Resoplamos y tosimos, tratando de expulsar la arena de nuestros pulmones, en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal… Pupe ya no estaba conmigo.

E intentando encontrar la forma de darme a entender con mis compañeros hable en árabe, pidiéndoles que me dijeran en donde estaba mi mofeta.

—¡Pupe! —grite con fuerzas una y otra vez, sintiendo que algo dentro de mí se hacía añicos… salte del lomo del camello y me tire al suelo, cavando y rasgando la arena intentando encontrarla.

—¡¿Dónde estás Pupe?! —grite una y mil veces más, pero no había respuesta…

Los demás como yo intentaron ayudarme, pero ella simplemente no aparecía…

Caí de rodillas sobre la arena… todo iba tan bien ¿Por qué habían resultado así las cosas?

Deje que mis lágrimas rodaran, pero estoy seguro que se evaporaron mucho antes de tocar el suelo…

Los demás habían detenido la búsqueda, para ellos mi mofeta no significaba nada, yo por el contrario continúe buscando, ella tenía que aparecer de alguna forma.

En eso, uno de los que me guiaba se acercó a mí extendiendo un bulto polvoso.

—Aquí está tu animal —le entendí y me lancé con fuerza para tomarlo.

Efectivamente era ella, pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil… con desesperación comencé a presionarle el pecho intentando no ser tan brusco a la hora de hacerlo, y de un de repente todo a mi alrededor volvió a tener color, Pupé expulso una gran cantidad de arena por las narices… había estado cerca.

Luego de aquella terrible experiencia no volví a dejar que fuera sobre mi hombro, ahora iba resguardada dentro de una mochila que siempre traía sobre mi pecho, no me importaba que resultara estorbosa a veces, prefería estar seguro de que ella estaría a salvo.

Poco a poco fuimos dejando atrás el desierto y llegamos a Sudan del Sur, que ya tenía un poco más de verde en sus paisajes.

Aquí le dije adiós a mis guías, así como también al camello que durante días me había cargado sobre su lomo. Estaba fascinado con esos animales, sobrevivir al implacable desierto con apenas una poca cantidad de agua era de admirarse, pero también estaba consciente de que esas mismas habilidades aquí, ya no eran necesarias.

Al llegar a Uganda no me quede en la primera aldea con la que me tope, en algunos sitios era rechazado y en otros llamaba demasiado la atención; y es de esperarse, toda mi persona gritaba que soy diferente.

Además de que, ¿para qué quedarse en una aldea si podías estar conectado directamente con la naturaleza?

Mis antiguas expediciones en las montañas escocesas o en los verdes bosques de America en nada se comparaban con lo que ahora veía y tocaba.

Los matices de esta tierra eran tan diferentes e irreales que simplemente no había forma de asociarlos con alguna otra de mis aventuras. Sobre todo, por el hecho de que esta vez, no contaba absolutamente con ningún tipo de ayuda, ni de George ni de mis apellidos.

Me adentre más y más en la sabana, sintiendo que la naturaleza y el salvajismo me absorbían… por un momento incluso dude si lograría seguir comportándome civilizadamente.

Y a pesar de que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de muchos de los animales de mis sueños, guardaba mi distancia. No solo por mí, sino también por mi mofeta pues, aunque no me gustara pensar de esa forma, ella y yo éramos comida para muchos de los depredadores.

Aun a pesar de todas esas dificultades logre hacerme de una buena colección de dibujos y bocetos, obviamente con la descripción de todo lo que había logrado saber de ellos con la observación.

Había mucho de lo que no sabía y aún más de lo que ni siquiera me imaginaba, y aunque me había devorado casi todos los libros existentes sobre biología, estar aquí frente a frente era otra cosa.

Luego, conforme fui avanzando siguiendo los pasos de las grandes manadas me vi más y más cerca de algunas poblaciones, haciendo con esto que mis planes cambiaran. Ahora me sentía interesado por la cultura y las tradiciones de estas personas, que por mucho eran tan desinhibidas.

Fui avanzando de población a población, dándome cuenta de muchas cosas de las cuales no estaba enterado del todo, por doquier veía a niños, mujeres y hombres desnutridos… famélicos, la mayoría de los pequeños tenía una barriga enorme, seguramente llena de lombrices, pero aun a pesar de todo eso, seguían trabajando, luchando por subsistir y esto me hizo sentir un tanto avergonzado.

Había pasado toda mi travesía despreocupado, desconectado de todo a mi alrededor, evitando pensar en cualquier cosa que me afectara… eso incluyendo a Candy, pero ahora que lo analizaba, era algo muy egoísta de mi parte, no podía continuar de esa manera.

Baje mi mochila al suelo, mientras me disponía a sentarme sobre una piedra, para luego con un trapo retirar todo el sudor que cubría mi cara ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Estaba allí descansando cuando alguien me llamo…

—Hola amigo… ¿hablas inglés? —me dijo un hombre de mi edad, con una voz sumamente amigable.

Yo voltee a verlo un tanto extrañado, hacía mucho tiempo que no me topaba con alguien similar a mí.

—Claro… —le respondí sonriendo.

—Dime ¿A dónde te diriges? Yo voy en dirección a Kyangwali —me dijo haciendo una seña hacia donde seguramente estaba aquel lugar.

Yo seguía sentado sobre la roca —pues de echo no tengo ningún destino —le respondí apenado.

El hombre desde donde estaba me inspecciono con la mirada.

—Pues por tu aspecto supongo que no eres de por aquí obviamente, pero ¿entonces?

—Vine desde Londres en busca de aventuras —le respondí soltando una carcajada ante su tono sarcástico de hablar.

—Así que un aventurero ¿he? Pues te propongo que vengas conmigo, allá se necesitan muchas manos y tú nos serias de gran ayuda.

Justo lo que estaba meditando… de nuevo había un propósito.

—Vamos entonces —le respondí levantándome y caminando detrás suyo.

Hacía mucho que tampoco veía un coche así que ni esperanzas me hacía que nos topáramos con uno en estos remotos lugares.

—En Kyangwali podrás hospedarte con nosotros si lo deseas, tenemos todo un campamento en donde ofrecemos servicios médicos y educativos, ya sabes, un poco de ayuda para todas estas personas.

Yo solo asentí, a decir verdad, todo este tiempo casi no abría la boca más que para comer y llamar a Pupé, y de nuevo agarrar la costumbre de las palabras se me hacía un poco difícil. Prefería solo observar en silencio y nada más.

Durante todo el camino faltante mi compañero no cerro la boca ni un instante, solo cuando cayó la noche y tuvimos que levantar nuestras tiendas por fin guardo un poco de silencio.

—Y dime ¿Por qué decidiste venir a África? Digo, no es un sitio al que todo mundo guste de venir —dijo dándole un gran sorbo a su taza de café.

—Pues, quería sentirme libre, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño y al parecer aquí eso se da muy bien —le respondí mirando al cielo.

—Vaya, yo por mi parte vine a ayudarle a mi esposa; en un viaje que hicimos a Mozambique ella quedo enamorada de estas tierras y pues… aquí me tienes a mí también.

Su expresión al hablar de su esposa fue algo que me incomodo, había huido por mucho tiempo de las emociones humanas que quería seguir ignorándolas por completo, agache la cabeza intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Él a ver que no respondía seguramente pensó que me lamentaba por algo.

—¿Acaso dejaste a una chica en Londres?

Maldición, era tarde… recuerdos y más recuerdos llegaron a mí.

—No —respondí secamente, ocultando con todas mis fuerzas lo que sentía.

—Eso pensé, yo no podría separarme de mi esposa por venir a aquí, preferiría traerla conmigo tal y como lo he hecho —me dijo y sus palabras me calaron en lo más profundo de mi ser.

Si hubiera tenido oportunidad desde un principio, seguramente Candy estaría conmigo, teniendo esta magnífica aventura a mi lado, pero la verdad era otra, yo había salido huyendo intentando dejar atrás este tonto sentimiento.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La mañana llego ruidosa como solo aquí podía serlo, los pajarillos revoloteaban en parvadas por los cielos, mientras el alboroto de parte de las personas que iban por agua también se hacía presente. Además de que, por sus dialectos era casi imposible no detectarlos.

Levantamos nuestras tiendas y continuamos caminando, pronto a lo lejos divisamos una pequeña aldea, con casitas hechas a mano de lodo y paja, y un gran número, sino es que todos los pobladores, salieron a encontrarnos, felices de nuestra llegada.

Me sorprendí enormemente cuando escuché como mi compañero les hablaba en su dialecto, eso quería decir que ya llevaba varios años viviendo aquí con ellos.

Supongo que puse una evidente cara de perplejidad y asombro porque rápidamente se adelantó a decirme …te enseñare… luego de guiñar un ojo.

Y después de entre el puño de personas salió una mujer que supuse era su esposa, porque al instante de verlo se lanzó a sus brazos. Yo opte por voltear a ver a otro sitio, pero esto resulto peor porque lo que mis ojos vieron fue casi una visión…

Al fondo había una linda chica de cabellos rubios… rizados… vistiendo un blanco vestido de enfermera ¿acaso mi mente estaba jugando conmigo? Sacudí mi cabeza como si al hacer eso se saldrían esas tontas ideas, pero no logre nada, al contrario, observe más atento en dirección a ella y supongo que Pupe cayo en la misma equivocación que yo, porque mientras yo observaba confundido, él saltaba de mis brazos y corría hacia ella.

—¡Pupe espera! —le grite a mi mofeta, no quería que la chica se asustara o peor aún que ella le hiciera daño.

La muchacha que permanecía todavía de espaldas al escucharme gritar se giró, pero contrario a lo que yo espere, ella no le hizo ningún daño, al contrario, comenzó a rascarle la barriga.

Eché unos cuantos pasos en dirección a ella y entonces pude comprobar que efectivamente, ella no era Candy.

—¿Es suya esta cosita tan tierna? —me pregunto la chica haciéndole arrumacos a mi mofeta.

—Hee, sí —le respondí no sabiendo cómo reaccionar a eso.

—Es muy linda ¿Dónde la consiguió? —me pregunto poniéndose seria de un de repente.

—La he traído desde America —le respondí metiendo los brazos a los bolsillos.

—¿America? ¿De verdad viene desde America? —me pregunto haciendo un gracioso gesto de sorpresa.

—Así es.

—Yo también vengo de allá…

Entonces mientras yo hablaba con la chica alcance a escuchar a la esposa de mi acompañante que le preguntaba por mí.

—¿Quién es él, cariño?

Él solo me miro confundido, durante todo el trayecto no nos habíamos presentado, y yo obviamente me acerque de nuevo a él, dejando a Pupe en brazos de la chica.

—Amigo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —me pregunto apenado.

Yo sonreí —Me llamo Albert, mucho gusto.

—Bueno como has de suponer, ella es mi esposa Denise y yo soy Damien.

—Pero Damien… ¿venias con él y no te habías presentado? Vaya cabeza la tuya —lo reprendió y él solo agacho la cabeza, apenado —discúlpelo por favor, sea bienvenido.

—Gracias —fue lo único que dije.

La chica que aún estaba lejos también se acercó dispuesta a entregarme a mi mofeta.

—Ella es nuestra adorable enfermera Lauren —dijo Andrés —que bueno que ya se conocieron.

Y en lugar de saludarla recibí de vuelta a Pupe —mucho gusto y disculpa.

—No se preocupe —respondió ella sonriendo.

Luego de eso, seguí a Damien y su esposa al campamento, aún faltaban personas a las que debían presentarme. Cuando llegamos todos se acercaron para conocerme.

—Te los presento —dijo Andrés extendiendo la mano —aquellos son nuestros médicos, el señor Andrés y su esposa Marie—los salude y luego continuo —el siguiente, alto y regordete es Lucas —dijo soltando una carcajada.

Estábamos todavía en la presentación cuando una mujer se nos acercó gritando algo que la verdad no entendí.

—Dice que unos cazadores han dejado a un rinoceronte moribundo —tradujo Damien para que el resto estuviéramos enterados.

Yo al ver que nadie hacia más que asomarse para ver al animal pregunte —¿y porque nadie va a ayudarlo?

—No sabemos cómo, ninguno de nosotros somos veterinarios —respondió.

Yo deje caer algunas cosas que traía y salí corriendo en dirección a donde estaba el animal, si ellos no podían hacer nada yo sí, y aunque nunca hubiera tratado a un rinoceronte era mejor hacer la lucha que simplemente ver.

No tuve que correr mucho, pronto me encontré con el animal.

—¡No se acerque mucho! —me grito Laureen que se había venido detrás de mí sin darme cuenta.

Yo voltee a verla sorprendido —¿Por qué?

—Sí el animal lo escucha pensara que es un cazador y lo atacara… por favor no se acerque, es peligroso…

Yo hice caso omiso, si no hacía nada rápido el animal moriría.

Me fui acercando lentamente, él animal ya ni siquiera podía correr, estaba tumbado en el pasto resoplando con dificultad; le habían hecho algunos cortes solo para poder quitarle sus cuernos, todo esto a causa del valor que se le da al marfil…

No traía la gran cosa en mi botiquín personal, pero esperaba que por lo menos sirviera para disminuirle el dolor…

El animal ni siquiera puso resistencia, me quede frente a él viéndolo fijamente a los ojos… luego conforme sentí que el accedía a que me acercara más, lo hice y fue entonces cuando empecé a trabajar.

Laureen que estaba a una distancia prudente me observaba sorprendida.

Ninguno de los otros se atrevió a acercarse, los rinocerontes tenían fama de ser muy agresivos y por esta misma razón estaban sorprendidos de verme con él, pero a pesar de eso prefirieron no tentar su suerte y mantenerse alejados.

Yo me pase toda la tarde desde que llegue con el animal, al final de cuentas no pude salvarlo… al caer la noche el rinoceronte dejo de respirar y yo me deje caer pesadamente al pasto… estaba harto de ver este tipo de situaciones.

—Vaya… no pensé que fueras medico… —me dijo Damien acercándose con sigilo.

—Me lo imagino, mi aspecto da mucho de qué hablar —respondí aun con mi mano acariciando la cabeza del animal.

—Anda, déjalo… hiciste lo que pudiste… en el campamento hay sopa caliente y agua por si deseas ducharte.

—Gracias —respondí —solo dame un momento más.

Al final, todo es parte del ciclo de la vida…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Con gran pesar deje al animal allí solo, esperando a que la naturaleza lo reclamara como suyo.

Ya en el campamento Damien me esperaba para indicarme en donde me quedaría. Dentro había 5 habitaciones hechas con bodegas de lámina, lucían curiosas, pero la verdad es que iban bastante bien para lo que las habían acondicionado.

Una servía como lo que era, una bodega que resguardaba los medicamentos y provisiones, otra era un centro de atención, con camas y todo lo necesario para proteger a los enfermos, otra era la cocina, luego los baños y finalmente el dormitorio.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, hay camas y espacio suficiente —me dijo dejándome entrar.

—Gracias, pero... ¿Y los demás? —pregunte algo confundido al ver todas las literas vacías.

—Ellos no duermen aquí, con la ayuda de los aldeanos hicieron sus propias chozas.

—Vaya... —dije algo pensativo.

—Ahora que si tú también deseas hacer lo mismo... Igual puedes quedarte mientras está lista —al parecer Damien había interpretado muy bien mi tono de voz.

—Muchas gracias —le dije y él se marchó dejándome solo para que me instalara.

Lógicamente iba a tomarle la palabra, no podía quedarme allí con ellos por mucho tiempo, eso era algo incómodo.

Lance mi mochila a la cama de arriba, mientras que en la de abajo me sentaba para quitarme mis descuidadas botas. Y luego de un salto me evite subir por la escalera, hacía tanto que no dormía en una cama y esto Pupe también lo celebro. Por el momento no tendríamos que dormir a la intemperie, aunque eso también significará no ver las estrellas antes de quedarme dormido.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Raite:** significa que alguien te lleva de un lugar a otro en su coche.

 **Saludos como siempre a todas esas personas que están pendientes de las actualizaciones y también a las que se van sumando a la lectura cada semana :)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

A la mañana siguiente me puse manos a la obra, todo parecía ser muy fácil y a pesar de que muchos de los aldeanos intentaron ayudarme yo me resistí a tomarles la palabra, quería hacer las cosas por mí mismo.

Me quite la camisa y me acomode un paño en mi hombro, y de esta forma comencé a acarrear cubos de lodo y tierra. Pupe parecía estar igual de entusiasmado que yo y aunque su ayuda era mínima hacia lo posible por hacer algo.

Luego de un rato me di cuenta de que, lo que parecía ser algo sencillo en verdad no lo era. Apenas y llevaba un puñado de tierra y todavía faltaba conseguir paja… me deje caer en la tierra para descansar un poco y con mi mano derecha retire el excesivo sudor que me cubría la cara. Y entonces me note que alguien se acercaba.

—Hola… —me saludo Laureen un poco sonrojada.

—Hola —le respondí sin levantarme del suelo.

—Porque... ¿Por qué no hará su casa cerca de nosotros? —me pregunto evitando verme, y entonces recordé que estaba sin camisa.

—Permíteme —me disculpe cubriéndome —en realidad es una tonta idea mía, me gusta ser independiente.

—Ooh… es extraño —me dijo volteando a verme finalmente.

—¿Extraño? ¿Por qué? —le pregunté limpiando mi cuello con el pañuelo.

—Bueno, la mayoría de los de aquí extraña la civilización… usted parece estar cómodo así —dijo jugueteando con sus manos.

—Eso depende del punto de vista de cada quien, yo por mi parte estoy cansado de esa vida.

—Cierto… —y cambiando radicalmente de tema me pregunto —¿Gusta que le traiga un poco de agua fresca?

Yo la mire indeciso —pues… si, gracias.

Ella asintió y salió a toda prisa, volviendo casi al instante con una jarra llena de limonada.

—Espero le guste… —dijo extendiendo un vaso para que tomara.

La fresca agua llego a mi boca y recorrió toda mi garganta lentamente… su sabor era indescriptible.

—Es… deliciosa —le dije saboreándome todavía.

Ella se sonrió —que bueno… ahora lo dejo continuar, adiós…

Yo solo asentí y continúe bebiendo, luego la vi que se regresaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte.

—Este… ¿está su mofeta por aquí?

Yo la mire divertido —no, pero debe andar cerca ¿Por qué?

Ella se sonrojo —es que… me gustaría jugar un rato con ella.

Era extraño que alguien aparte de mí quisiera estar con ella, así que la llame y enseguida llego. Y sin que yo se lo pidiera se lanzó a sus brazos dispuesta a recibir los mimos.

—Al rato se la traigo —dijo llevándosela en los brazos, mientras le rascaba la barriga.

Por lo pronto yo seguí acarreando lo que hacía falta, todavía necesitaba traer agua del rio para hacer la mezcla y revolverlo todo… si bien no terminaba hoy por lo menos tendría trabajo de sobra por unos días más.

Al finalizar la semana por fin pude decir que mi casa estaba lista, no era grande porque en realidad no pensaba pasar todo el día en ella, más sin embargo era acogedora y lo mejor de todo era que estaba hecha por mí mismo… me sentí orgulloso, y seguramente si George estuviera aquí conmigo también lo estaría. De hecho, ya venía siendo tiempo de enviarle un telegrama, cada sábado le enviaba una nota diciéndole que estaba bien y él me respondía con los pormenores de los negocios y la familia.

Aparentemente todo estaba en completa armonía.

Desde que había llegado a este lugar, Damien ponía diariamente mucho empeño para que yo aprendiera el dialecto que hablaban los aldeanos, pero lo cierto es, que es bastante difícil… su idioma no se parece en nada al nuestro. Además de que, sus costumbres son sumamente extrañas; en resumidas cuentas, no son como nosotros.

Ellos viven la vida al día, se preocupan por el presente y el pasado se queda atrás, sus historias son traspasadas de generación en generación, pero no se lamentan por nada… los admiro.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ahora que mi casa está terminada y no hay más pretextos puedo dedicarme de lleno a cuidar de los animales y también de las personas; principalmente de los animales de las granjas, la mayoría sufre de parásitos y una que otra infección ocular. Pero como por el momento ya he terminado mi tarea de hoy, tomare mi mochila y saldré en busca de aventuras.

—Hola Damien —lo salude al entrar a su consultorio.

—Dime, Albert ¿Qué sucede? —me pregunto mientras le retiraba un termómetro a una anciana.

—Solo quería avisarte que saldré un rato, si me necesitan estaré por los alrededores.

—Ah, está bien, que te diviertas —me dijo y yo me marche.

Pero antes de salir Laureen me alcanzo.

—Señor, dice el señor Andrés que si puede conseguirle frutos del Baobab.

—Pero, no sé dónde están —le respondí sintiendo que mi aventura se veía un poco truncada.

—Sí va en dirección al oeste podrá divisarlos, no será difícil que los ubique, son enormes —me respondió indicándome con la mano la dirección que debía tomar.

—Está bien, dígale que los traeré.

Ya fuera del campamento todo parecía ser tan salvaje como el resto, solo dentro simulábamos estar en un lugar civilizado, pero la verdad era que nos mentíamos.

Inicie mi caminata en dirección al árbol Baobab como Andrés me lo había pedido, prefería resolver eso de una vez, para luego continuar con mi paseo. Aunque también me moría de la curiosidad, todos dicen que es un árbol enorme e imponente y eso lógicamente llama mi atención, quizás incluso sea bueno para treparlo y recordar viejos tiempos...

No fue difícil ubicarlo, su copa se divisaba desde varias millas atrás, así que apresuré el paso y pronto me vi al pie de él. Efectivamente, era un árbol majestuoso, sobre todo por el hecho de que se sale tanto de lo convencional… su tronco es grueso y carnoso, mientras que sus ramas parecen más bien ser sus raíces, pequeñas y dispersas…

Tal parecía ser que no iba a ser tan fácil treparlo como pensé, varios metros eran de tronco liso, sin ninguna rama.

Saque una soga de mi mochila y rodee el tronco con ella, luego me acomode y empecé a subir poco a poco. Pupe me miraba divertida, tal parecía ser que le agradada usarme como elevador.

—¿Te diviertes pequeña? —le dije resoplando y ella solo movió la nariz.

Cuando llegue a lo alto quede maravillado… podía verlo todo y eso me resultaba fascinante, no muy lejos había una manada de jirafas y de cebras y… ¡Dios mío! Haba tanto allá afuera.

Saque mis binoculares y observe atento… los animales se veían tan diferentes a los del zoológico. Corrían y brincaban a sus anchas, sin unos barrotes de acero que los contuvieran o unos dedos humanos que los señalaran.

Siempre había soñado con ver algo tan bello como esto… esto era libertad. Fue entonces cuando me prometí a mí mismo que si llegaba a tener hijos los enseñaría a ver a los animales libres y no encerrados en un zoológico…

Haber venido a aquí sin duda me había abierto aún más los ojos…

Y continuando con mis divagaciones pensé en que seguramente ver el atardecer desde aquí, sin duda sería un espectáculo maravilloso, pero por ahora no podía esperar hasta entonces. Había rumores de que una manada de leones rondaba cerca y aunque nunca hubieran atacado humanos era mejor guardar distancia y tomar precauciones.

Estaba recordando justamente eso cuando volteé a ver hacia abajo antes de lanzar la soga y vi como efectivamente el rumor era cierto. Debajo de mi había 3 hermosas leonas, robustas y bien alimentadas… no sabía si me esperaban o si alguna de sus presas andaba cerca. Así que, recogí la soga e hice que Pupe guardara silencio. Aunque es obvio que si olfatearon mi rastro igual estábamos perdidos.

Nos acurrucamos y dejamos que hicieran lo que quisieran, de todas formas, no había problema si teníamos que esperar. El sol todavía estaba en lo alto y seguramente estaban aquí por la sombra, además, aunque quisieran subir era prácticamente imposible que lo hicieran.

Así pasaron las horas, y luego lo pensé mejor… quizás ya venía siendo momento de que se marcharan o que yo buscara la forma de salir de allí, pronto atardecería y aunque me emocionaba de cierta forma ver el atardecer, esperaba hacerlo en otras circunstancias.

Y de un de repente parecía que por fin se habían marchado, use mis binoculares buscándolas por los alrededores, pero efectivamente ya no estaban. Tome la soga y la lance, para luego apoyarme con ella y descender. Todo iba bien, yo observaba atento por si aparecían nuevamente, pero no. Así que apresuramos el paso sin llamar la atención cuando de repente frente a mí estaba una de ellas.

Dejé de respirar y contuve el aliento quien sabe por cuánto tiempo… ella me observaba atenta, sin moverse, quizás analizando si valía la pena. Yo me quede quieto y con una de mis manos agarre a Pupe que estaba dentro de mi chaqueta, pese a todo me preocupaba más que le hicieran daño a ella.

No deje que me intimidara, pero tampoco quise mostrarme retador, ninguno de los extremos me convenía. Intente mostrarme sereno, aunque en el interior sabía que, si esta hembra estaba aquí, las otras seguramente también. Por extraño que pareciera, la leona se echó en el pasto dejándome ver su vientre, ¿Qué era esto? ¿Acaso jugaba conmigo?

Quise reírme, pero me contuve de hacerlo y solo curveé ligeramente mis labios. Que coqueta era esta hermosa hembra.

Aun a pesar de eso no me atreví a hacer nada, respeté su espacio y poco a poco fui moviéndome… ya iba algo lejos cuando uno de los míos grito y disparo al aire para espantarla, y eso solo hecho a perder lo que había logrado.

La leona que solamente me había estado curioseando se lanzó sobre mi dándome un zarpazo, estaba asustada y solo trato de defenderse, mis compañeros que seguramente esperaban ayudarme solo habían conseguido estropearlo todo.

Me deje caer adolorido, el vientre me ardía y Pupe salto hacia afuera de mi chamarra asustada, no sabía lo que había sucedido.

—¿Estas bien Albert? —me pregunto Damien notablemente preocupado.

Yo estaba en el suelo, no podía levantarme ni articular palabra, estaba aturdido y solo podía escuchar el eco de una discusión.

—¡Dios mío! Esos malditos leones le hicieron daño.

—¡Rápido! Tenemos que llevarlo al campamento.

Y entonces deje de escuchar todo… seguramente me quede inconsciente.

Al despertar lo primero que hice fue buscar a Pupé, pero ella estaba a mi lado durmiendo. Todavía miraba algo borroso, pero escuchaba bien que unos pasos se acercaban, cerré los ojos haciéndome el dormido y cuando de nuevo se fueron escuche como discutían del otro lado de la puerta.

—Ya está mejor, si hubieran llegado tarde seguramente habría muerto —dijo la esposa de Damien.

—Tendremos que cazar a esos leones, no podemos exponernos a que pase de nuevo —hablo una voz que reconocí como la de Andrés.

—¡Dios mío! Es que, por poco y muere —exclamo Denise acongojada.

—Sí, será mejor que hagamos algo —sentencio Damien.

Yo estaba debajo de las sabanas conteniéndome a gritarles, pero me fue imposible, me levante como pude y sintiendo como se me abría de nuevo la herida, salí para enfrentarlos, no estaba dispuesto a que nadie muriera a cusa de un mal entendido.

—¡Quieren callarse maldita sea! —grite sujetando mi adolorido torso.

—Señor Albert… —dijo Denise sorprendida, los demás por el contrario me miraron atónitos.

—Ustedes no van a darle caza a ningún animal, si estoy así es por culpa de ustedes que llegaron y los asustaron, todo iba bien —me detuve, hablar tan frenéticamente había provocado que me doliera aún más—ya estaba fuera de peligro…

(Quejido)

—Señor Albert ¿Qué hace afuera? —grito Laureen llegando a tiempo para sostenerme.

Yo no le respondí, esperaba que dijeran algo al respecto.

—¿Estás diciendo que fue culpa nuestra que te atacaran? —me recrimino Andrés enfurecido.

—Eso dije y lo sostengo —le respondí.

—Eres un malagradecido —dijo antes de marcharse arrojando un vaso de agua que sostenía en las manos.

Y pese a mi necedad Laureen me hizo regresar a la cama, no debí de haberme salido. A pesar de eso, Denise y Damien nos siguieron.

—Albert, cuando nosotros llegamos tú ya estabas herido —me explico tratando de hacerme "entrar en razón".

—No Damien, yo estaba bien —me recosté —la leona estaba tranquila, luego llegaron ustedes, lanzaron los disparos y ella se asustó, me ataco por eso, no porque deseara matarme ¿Acaso crees que una leona bien alimentada lo haría?

Él negó con la cabeza, y yo por mi parte seguí defendiendo lo que en verdad había pasado, no iba a permitir que mataran a unos animales por una estupidez humana.

—Está bien, lo dejaremos así, solo… solo tomaremos más precauciones —le dijo a su esposa y tomándola del brazo la saco del lugar.

Me quede un poco más tranquilo, cuando estuvieron afuera Laureen se puso a revisarme, le preocupaba que el esfuerzo que había hecho afectara la sanación.

—¿Le duele mucho, señor Albert? —me pregunto sin atreverse a deshacer el vendaje.

—Sí, un poco.

—Dígame… ¿es verdad lo que dice? —pregunto revisando por fin la herida.

—La violencia genera más violencia, y la forma en la que pretendían salvarme no fue la mejor, eso es todo —a ella no tenía por qué gritarle, aunque la verdad, deseaba hacerlo, la herida dolía mucho.

—Tiene usted razón, cuando llego me preocupé mucho… —me dijo ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos —pensé lo peor, pero ahora que me lo ha explicado ya comprendo.

Era extraño que alguien dijera que se preocupaba por mí, pero deje que esto no me perturbara —sí, así fue como paso todo.

Luego guardo silencio y de nuevo hablo —bueno, no esta tan mal, pero por favor no haga esfuerzo de nuevo ¿está bien?

Yo solo asentí y dejé que me cubriera con la manta como a un niño, y ese simple gesto me hizo sentir extraño ¿Qué era lo que me pasaba?

Luego de eso se marchó.

Tenía prohibido levantarme de la cama nuevamente hasta pasado mañana, había riesgo de que se abriera de nuevo la herida, así que me quede allí, recostado sin hacer nada.

Pupe jugueteaba con mis dedos y yo dejaba que me moridera con sus diminutos dientecillos.

Pronto la hora de la comida llego y Laureen hizo acto de presencia nuevamente, solo que esta vez llego muy sonriente y con una charola de comida por delante.

—Le tengo una buena noticia —me dijo acomodando la charola en mis piernas.

—Dígame.

Ella se sentó en la cama y empezó a hablar —al parecer se ha cancelado la cacería, el señor Damien convenció a los otros de que no lo hicieran.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclame emocionado.

—Bueno, lo dejo comer… —dijo levantándose.

Yo dude un poco, pero al fin hable —¿está muy ocupada señorita?

Ella se giró —hee... no ¿Por qué?

—Puede quedarse un rato más, me aburro mucho estando solo.

—Claro —contestó algo apenada.

No lo había notado antes, pero su compañía me era muy grata, sobre todo por el hecho de que sus pecas y sus rubios cabellos me recordaban a mi pequeña Candy. De nuevo me veía pensando en ella.

—Y dígame, señor Albert… ¿De qué parte de los EUA viene usted? —me dijo ella rompiendo el silencio.

—Antes que nada, puedes llamarme solo Albert ¿te parece? —le dije sonriéndole, ella asintió y yo respondí a su pregunta —de Chicago.

—¿De Chicago? —pregunto incrédula —yo también vengo de un sitio relativamente cerca…

—¿Así? ¿de dónde?

—De Michigan.

—Vaya… pues no está relativamente cerca… —iba a continuar hablando, pero Denise llego buscándola y ella se disculpó para luego salir a toda prisa, y yo de nuevo me quede solo.

Todos los días trataba de mantenerme ocupado y por una buena razón en específico, no quería pensar en Candy, pero por el momento, desocupado y sin nada que hacer me sentí vulnerable, un recuerdo tras otro llegó a mí.

Suspire pesadamente… ¿aun estaría ella en Escocia? Lo más seguro era que sí.

Pasaron los dos días que debía de estar en reposo y a pesar de todo Laureen seguía yéndome a visitar y a verificar que estuviera bien, sobre todo que no hiciera más esfuerzo del que debía.

Cada tarde se quedaba conmigo, platicando y conversando sobre las nuevas que había en los alrededores, está de más decir que nuestra amistad se fue estrechando. Yo por mi parte disfrutaba de esto, su compañía me reconfortaba, aunque no sabía si era por su parecido a mi pequeña o porque ella de verdad me inspiraba confianza.

Luego de esto, me fue muy fácil darme cuenta de algunas cosas que con Adelaida no supe interpretar, Laureen se había interesado en mí y lo comprobaba cada vez que me preguntaba como seguía, sus sonrojos cada vez que me veía y en muchas otras circunstancias más; nuevamente alguien sentía algo por mí, pero esta vez, aunque en mi interior sintiera que no tenía ojos para nadie más, me obligue a no descartar la posibilidad de que su compañía terminaría ayudándome a olvidar.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La noche era cálida, tanto que incluso el viento me resecaba los labios… y yo miraba al cielo enternecido, nunca llegue a pensar que en África las estrellas brillaran tanto. Deje que Pupe se acomodara en mi pecho, mientras mi respiración la iba adormeciendo.

Solté un profundo respiro y le permití a mi mente que volara lejos… hasta Londres. Para en estas fechas Candy ya debía de estar de regreso y yo aún no me atrevía a hablarle, no tenía fuerzas y tampoco deseos de tocar el tema de mi partida; pero… ya venía siendo tiempo de hacerlo.

Tomé con cuidado a mi mofeta y la moví hacia otro sitio, debía levantarme. Ella estaba tan cómoda que apenas y se dio cuenta.

Arranque una de las hojas de mi diario y con cuidado comencé a escribir, era curioso que mi tintero aun siguiera medio lleno, pues hacía mucho que debía haberse terminado.

 _Hola Candy, estoy en África…_

 _Actualmente estoy en África ¿te sorprende? Discúlpame por irme sin despedirme, quería decírtelo cuando fuiste al zoológico, pero al verte tan alegre, no pude decírtelo (mentira)._

 _Aquí hay muchos animales, mucho más dinámicos que los que están en jaulas, y el paisaje es magnífico._

 _En el momento trabajo en un pequeño consultorio médico y me encargo de los animales, aquí trabajan muchos extranjeros. Todos están orgullosos de su trabajo. También hay una enfermera americana que se parece mucho a ti… (Laureen…) y quizás por eso a Pupe le agrada mucho._

 _No hay despedidas entre nosotros, porque estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver pronto._

 _No te preocupes por July, se la deje a un muy buen amigo del zoológico._

 _A Candy de parte de Albert y Pupe._

Volví a respirar hondo, por más que quise evitar que mi mente se hiciera falsas esperanzas, no lo logre, deseaba reencontrarme con ella y no solo en plan de amigos; que difícil estaba siendo aparentar amistad cuando en verdad lo que me quemaba por dentro era amor… ni siquiera me atreví a preguntarle por Terry, eso sería como echarle más leña al fuego y sinceramente preferí dejar las cosas así.

Esto se había tornado un poco sofocante, tomé la primera camiseta que encontré y salí de mi choza. Afuera todo estaba sumido en una completa calma, ni siquiera los ronquidos de mis compañeros se escuchaban, camine un poco más siguiendo el sonido del agua, pues no muy lejos se encontraba un rio.

Desabroche mi camiseta y deje que la ligera briza me refrescara, tome unas piedras del suelo y comencé a lanzarlas como cuando niño.

Me sentía feliz, pero no como esperaba antes de iniciar mi travesía, este viaje no estaba sirviendo de mucho para olvidarla… solo pensaba más en ella… los dorados prados me recordaban su alborotada melena e incluso el verde de los arboles me hacía estremecer… por doquier me sentía bajo su mirada…

—¿Qué haces aquí solo? —me pregunto Laureen detrás mío.

—Podría hacerte la misma pregunta ¿sabes? —le respondí lanzando la última de mis piedras, simulando estar tranquilo.

—Vi cuando saliste de tu choza… y yo —dudo un poco en continuar al verme levantar una ceja de forma inquisitiva—yo no he podido evitar ver que estas triste.

Y de un momento a otro el viento soplo frio, agitando mis cabellos y también los de Laureen.

—No es eso —le conteste girándome para darle la espalda.

—¿Entonces? —insistió ella acercándose un poco más a mí.

—Aquí hay tanta calma que temo estar soñando —le respondí sonriendo.

—Yo creí que pensabas en alguien… —dijo agachando la cabeza.

—No —mentí —solo estoy disfrutando de la noche.

Ella no dijo más, ni hizo más preguntas, solo continuo allí parada a un lado mío. Y de un de repente sentí como sus delicados brazos me rodeaban la cintura ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Pero mucho antes de siquiera protestar, mi instinto primitivo tomo posesión de mí.

Me giré solo para verme reflejado en un par de ojos que me miraban fijamente… y en lo único que pude pensar era en que quizás esa era la única manera de olvidarla, por lo menos un rato… cerré los ojos y comencé a besarla, y allí bajo la luna, la hice mía…

Unas horas después con la mente más clara y completamente desintoxicado de emociones me di cuenta de lo que había hecho… me sentí avergonzado de mí mismo, de mi inmaduro comportamiento y, sobre todo, como un traidor de mis propios principios.

Retiré a Laureen de mis brazos y me salí de la cama dejándola sola, no podía seguir allí con ella aparentando que estaba feliz de haber dormido en su cama, busqué mi ropa y enseguida salí de su cuarto. Por suerte todavía nadie se levantaba, así que por esta misma razón nadie se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, camine en dirección a ningún lado, ¿Cómo me había atrevido a llevar las cosas hasta este punto?

Me senté sobre una piedra y solo allí desahogué mi coraje… simplemente estaba decepcionado de mí mismo.

Y al rato como un verdadero imán, Laureen supo en dónde encontrarme, quizás alguien me había visto o quizás fue simple intuición de ella.

—Cariño… te has marchado sin siquiera despertarme —me dijo lanzándose de nuevo hacia mis brazos.

Mi reacción lógicamente fue muy distinta a la de anoche, le tomé las manos y mucho antes de que siquiera me abrazara la detuve.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto notablemente confundida.

—No Laureen… lo lamento —le dije, sin saber todavía cómo decirle lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo.

—¿Lamentar que? —me pregunto todavía sin entenderme nada.

Yo la mire a los ojos… ya venía siendo tiempo de afrontar mis actos y no dejar las cosas inconclusas como con Adelaida.

—Lo que paso anoche, no debió ser —empecé a explicarle.

—¿Pero de que hablas? Si… fue maravilloso ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez? —me grito notablemente enojada.

—¡No debió pasar y punto!

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar a mis palabras, su cara expresaba enojo, pero el temblor de su cuerpo me decía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto.

—Pero yo te amo… yo….

—Laureen, no sigas —le dije tomándola de las manos —el culpable he sido yo por aprovecharme de tus sentimientos. No te amo y esa es la única verdad, amo a alguien más que quizás nunca llegare a tener… en verdad lo siento…

Y justo como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis súplicas para sacarme de este penoso momento llegó Damien con una cara de preocupación inmensa.

—Albert, te he estado buscando desde hace rato —luego analizando la situación se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo —¿interrumpo algo?

Yo miré a Laureen de reojo —no, ¿Qué pasa?

Laureen me miro enfadada era obvio que había llegado en el peor momento.

—Ha llegado una carta para ti de Londres —me dijo extendiendo el sobre que traía en la mano.

Yo la tomé con prisa, quería saber cuánto antes lo que pasaba, quizás era mi tía, quizás eran los negocios o quizás…

 _George_

 _William disculpa que no te haya avisado antes, pero la situación aquí no está muy bien, la señorita Candy se encuentra perdida y pensé que podría resolverlo sin que te enteraras, pese a todos mis intentos no la he localizado, le deje dinero a la hermana Grey por si ella sabía algo, pero tampoco tienen noticias suyas, lo único que tenemos de ella es una carta que envió para ti, que va adjunta en este sobre, léela cuanto antes._

…

 _Candy_

 _Querido tío abuelo William, supongo que ya ha escuchado las noticias sobre el colegio y estoy segura que estará molesto. Le agradezco por todo lo que ha hecho por mi hasta ahora, discúlpeme, pero yo quisiera intentar vivir a mi manera; dos de mis amigos me han enseñado que tengo que vivir mi vida, uno trabaja en África y el otro se fue de viaje renunciando a todo lo que tenía. Yo también me iré a encontrar mi camino._

No pude evitar que en mi cabeza sonara un profundo ¡¿Qué?!

Candy se había ido del colegio, sin decir a donde o en qué dirección… peor aún sin dinero… No en realidad eso no era lo peor… lo peor de todo era que la carta tenía la fecha de dos meses atrás…

—¡Damien! ¿Por qué no me la entregaste cuanto antes? —le grite tomándolo por las solapas.

—William yo… esa carta acaba de llegar —me respondió asustado.

—¿Pero mira la fecha? ¿Por qué no me la diste antes? —le insistí segado por la irá.

—No fue mi culpa, el correo no ha llegado y la comunicación hacia el exterior está detenida, todos dicen que hay problemas en Europa… —contesto a la brevedad, yo ni siquiera estaba enterado, pensaba que el telégrafo no funcionaba por alguna falla en el mecanismo.

Laureen viendo como estaba paso del enojo a la preocupación, mi cara estaba desencajada y seguramente supo que lo que decía la nota era de suma importancia.

—¿Qué dice? —pregunto desesperada.

—Candy está perdida —fue lo único que dije y salí corriendo de aquel lugar, debía volver inmediatamente, debía encontrarla y ponerla a salvó.

No quise voltear a ver a Laureen, seguramente mi reacción le dejo en claro que Candy era la chica de la que le había hablado antes.

Empaque a toda prisa, ciertamente no me importaba lo que llevaría, solo quería irme cuanto antes.

—Albert, en verdad es necesario que te vayas... —me dijo Laureen en la puerta, sosteniendo todavía un poco de esperanza.

—Sí —le respondí secamente.

Entonces de un momento a otro ella se lanzó a mis brazos intentando retenerme.

—Por favor Albert quédate... Te amo...

Escucharla decir eso me partió el corazón, la dejaría aquí con las ilusiones rotas, así como yo me había marchado de Londres.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que le dije y salí del campamento a toda prisa.

Ella se quedó parada, sola, seguramente llorando amargamente, pero no podía hacer nada por ella.

Lo siento Laureen, no era mi intención hacerte daño.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **grau grey:** estoy subiendo capítulos cada martes y viernes :)

Muchas gracias a **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Carol MacLand, Llizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta y Betzy C** por su apoyo constante en cada actualización, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con todos su reviews.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Irme del campamento de esa manera, no había sido la mejor forma de hacerlo, pero Candy de nuevo me necesitaba, y aunque yo tratara de olvidarla y dejarla atrás, eso me era imposible, ahora lo sabía; mi corazón le pertenecía únicamente a ella y aunque ella no lo supiera y peor aún… amara a otro, yo iba a estar para ella siempre, esperándola y evitando que el destino me la arrebatara como ahora.

El viento soplaba ligero sobre mi cara, agitando mis cabellos y yo me mantuve estático con los ojos cerrados...

¿Dónde estás Candy? Me pregunte en silencio.

Levante la cara y resoplé con fuerza, lo primero que debía hacer ahora era encontrar la forma de regresar a Londres, pero debido a la manera tan abrupta en la que me vine, me era imposible hacerlo de la forma más rápida.

De nuevo me topaba con el resultado de mis malas decisiones.

Camine por un buen rato entre la hierba seca y los escasos arbustos, por ahora debía encontrar un lugar en donde pasar la noche o sino Pupe y yo correríamos un peligro innecesario.

Luego de un buen rato de estar andando lo encontramos, era un pequeño tumulto de grandes rocas, que, si bien no eran lo más acogedor del mundo, en este momento eran lo mejor que había.

Busque un puño de hojas y ramas secas para hacer una fogata, luego levante mi tienda y prepare la cama.

Todo estaba en calma, las cebras habían dejado de relinchar y los mandriles estaban acomodándose para pasar la noche en la copa de algún árbol cercano.

Todo parecía estar bien excepto yo, durante todo este rato me había hecho fuerte, pero ahora estando solo y rodeado de silencio me sentí flaquear... Muchas cosas habían pasado en tan solo un día.

Candy estaba perdida y yo no sabía dónde, estaba lejos y ni siquiera tenía dinero para volver cuanto antes… George no la conocía tanto como yo, como para resolver la situación lo antes posible, además… si le pasaba algo, nunca, pero nunca me lo perdonaría.

Quizás también era mi culpa que ella no apareciera, sino me hubiera venido lejos, estaría cerca de ella cuidándola y no aquí… o por lo menos habría encontrado la forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

Patee el piso una y otra vez, necesitaba sacar el enojo que retenía en mi interior, Pupe por el contrario prefirió esconderse, nunca me había visto tan molesto como ahora.

Me deje caer llorando de impotencia, no quería que le pasara nada malo…

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté en cuanto sentí la luz del sol tocar mi rostro. Debíamos caminar mucho y ni siquiera sabía muy bien en donde me encontraba.

Por descuido mío, había olvidado el mapa en el campamento y lógicamente no podía volver.

Hola Laureen, dejé mi mapa, me lo das… pensé siendo sarcástico conmigo mismo.

¡Maldita sea! Todo me estaba saliendo mal.

Cerca escuche el claro sonido del rio, si mal no recordaba la contracorriente iba en dirección a Sudan del Sur… o Etiopia, no recodaba exactamente a donde, pero estaba seguro que era alguno de los dos.

Saque mis botellas y las llene con agua, quien sabe si de nuevo tendría oportunidad de tomarla del rio como ahora.

Y caminamos… y caminamos por días, sin descanso alguno, hasta que note como el paisaje iba cambiando ligeramente, de un de repente todo se tornaba un poco más verdoso.

Estaba agotado y mis piernas no podían más, me senté en una enorme piedra y deje que Pupe reposara en mi hombro, cuando a lo lejos escuche las inconfundibles carcajadas de las hienas.

De primera instancia no sabía qué hacer, si esconderme y cuidar que Pupe estuviera bien o ir a ver lo que pasaba. Opte por subirme a un árbol y desde allí observar con los binoculares lo que ocurría.

Al parecer, las hienas rondaban divertidas a lo que parecía ser un niño… o niña, no alcanzaba a ver. Estaba tan desacostumbrado a ver más seres como yo, que me tomo un poco de tiempo reaccionar a lo que estaba por suceder, pero lo hice justo a tiempo como para alejar y distraer la manada, no supe si fue por lo grave de mi voz o quizás mi pronunciada estatura, pero logre que se marcharan y que el pequeño continuara estando a salvo.

No entendí ni una sola palabra de lo que dijo, pero dejé que me tomara de la mano y me llevara hacia donde él quisiera, ¿Qué podía hacerme un niño? Además de que seguramente pertenecía a una aldea, y por consiguiente tendrían agua y alimentos.

No caminamos mucho después de eso, a lo lejos vislumbramos lo que parecía ser su hogar, unas cuantas improvisadas casas de lodo, alzadas unas cerca de las otras por seguridad y una mujer que salió a nuestro encuentro sumamente preocupada, que me arrebato al niño de las manos para luego cargarlo en brazos.

¿Qué podía hacer yo ahora? Nada, deje que me observaran confundidos, interrogantes, pero sobre todo temerosos, yo en nada me parecía a ellos, que tenían en el pelo bellos tocados y sus pieles adornadas con dibujos de tiza y sus cuerpos medio desnudos.

No paso mucho tiempo para que apareciera uno que supuse era el jefe, les dijo algo y a diferencia de los otros con tranquilidad intento hacerse a entender de algún modo, era obvio, él si se había llegado a topar con personas de mi tipo.

Me ofrecieron comida y yo comí desesperado, no sabía que era, pero en realidad no me importaba, tenía hambre.

Contrario a mis deseos, tuve que quedarme unos días para reponer fuerzas y durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo pude aprender un poco de sus costumbres; solían bailar y cantar al sonido de los tambores, levantar el polvo en cada paso y celebrar las buenas nuevas…

Ciertamente no les entendía en nada, pero sus gestos me daban más o menos una idea sobre a que se referían.

Un día antes de mi partida pude ser testigo de un ritual sumamente importante para ellos y bastante doloroso a mi parecer, la **escarificación** , que no es otra cosa que hacerse tatuajes por medio de cicatrices en lugar de usar tinta.

El hombre que realizaba el ritual me miro interesado, y haciendo señales a los instrumentos que usaban para hacer sus cicatrices, comprendí que me proponía que me hiciera uno…

¿Qué otra cosa podía dolerme más que la ausencia de Candy? Me quite la camisa y deje que lo hiciera… marcando en mi espalda un par de círculos entrelazados, que significarían en la posteridad el invisible lazo que me unía a ella.

Y a decir verdad no sentí dolor, contrario a eso, sentí que una fuerza oculta dentro de mi resurgía; volvería cuanto antes, resolvería todo y fuera cual fuera la situación de Candy con Terry lucharía por ella.

Muy de mañana tome mis cosas y deje la aldea. Mis pasos eran seguros y firmes, así que pronto dejé atrás a Etiopia y entre a Yibuti, aquí encontré a un hombre que tenía un velero en el que me ayudo a cruzar el estrecho mar que nos separaba de Yemen.

Pronto me vi en Arabia Saudita, y así de rápido como llegué, me di cuenta de que había sido un error querer acortar el camino, las situaciones políticas de aquí no estaban bien establecidas, y aunque en varios de los países por los que pase antes de llegar a África tampoco lo estaban, por lo menos mi vida no corría peligro.

Tuve que andarme con mucho cuidado mientras recorría este reseco país y sus vecinos, y respire con un poco más de alivio cuando llegue a Turquía.

En todo este tiempo que llevaba de camino había estado intentando comunicarme con George y saber si ya había alguna noticia de Candy, pero parecía ser que los problemas en Europa eran reales, ella seguía sin aparecer. Y yo debía apresurarme pues ya llevaba más de dos meses intentando regresar, pero el atajo que había tomado, solo logro retrasarme más.

Pensaba que las cosas no podían resultarme peor, cuando una noche mientras dormía una bola de vagos me tomo por sorpresa. Estábamos Pupe y yo durmiendo en la banca de un parque, me quedaba el dinero justo para regresar y por esta razón no me podía dar el privilegio de rentar una habitación, así que nos quedamos allí. Todo estaba bien, la noche era tranquila y confiando en que nadie me atacaría, baje la guardia y me dormí profundamente.

Cuando desperté, unos vagos husmeaban entre mis cosas, tarde en reaccionar pues cuando intenté hacer algo lo único que recibí fue un golpe en la cabeza. Quede inconsciente y lo que descubrí al despertar fue que me habían robado todo mi dinero, no me dejaron ni una maldita moneda… por suerte mis documentos seguían conmigo.

Si antes deseaba parecer un mendigo, ahora para mi desgracia que lo era.

No podía contar con la ayuda de George pues había perdido contacto con él y lógicamente lo que tuve que hacer fue ponerme a trabajar. Por primera vez me sentía en aprietos económicos como el resto de las personas y la verdad que no me gustaba para nada, me sentía limitado e impotente… Porque además de conseguir dinero para continuar con mi viaje, debía pagar comida, renta y ropa nueva, no podía trabajar vistiendo como un vago. Lo primero que hice fue servirle de mandadero a unas señoras que amablemente me daban fruta y propinas… luego con ese dinero pude comprar ropa y pase al siguiente nivel… me convertí en cargador, aquí la cosa fue un poco mejor porque mi jefe me dejaba quedarme en el almacén por las noches, pues aparte de ayudarle a cargar las mulas, también le ayudaba a cuidar lo que quedaba.

Pasaron cerca de tres meses… mi regreso en verdad se estaba alargando… ¡para las prisas que tenía!

Continúe mi viaje, trabajando en cada lugar al que llegaba y esperando que de alguna forma pudiera hacerle saber a George que estaba bien.

Pasaron los días y las semanas y por fin las cosas empezaban a ir mejor, ya me encontraba en Bulgaria.

Era un 28 de junio de 1914, la mañana era cálida y yo iba en tren dispuesto a cruzar la frontera entre Serbia y Hungría, todo parecía machar bien, hasta que al llegar a una de las estaciones varios de los pasajeros alcanzaron a escuchar lo que parecían ser malas noticias. Un niño con periódico en mano gritaba:

 _… ¡Extra, extra! Han matado al archiduque de Austria…_

Pero a pesar de que intentamos conseguir un ejemplar y escuchar más a detalle no lo logramos, y al llegar a Hungría lo supimos.

Había guardias esperando por lo pasajeros, e parecer el asesino del archiduque Francisco Fernando era de ascendencia serbia… y yo venía en un tren de aquel país.

Nos bajaron a arrempujones del tren y a los que teníamos apariencia sospechosa nos detuvieron, incluyéndome a mí.

Lo que pasaría a continuación sería completamente terrible, me hicieron pasar a una sala de confesiones, preguntándome los motivos de mi visita, a donde iba y peor aún ¿Quién era? Yo no podía ni debía mostrar mis documentos que me avalaban como ciudadano estadounidense siendo un multimillonario desconocido… mi mentira corría peligro, pero a decir verdad eso ahora importaba poco, mi vida estaba en riesgo y debía a toda costa demostrar que no era una amenaza.

Saqué mis documentos y se los mostré al oficial, pero este simplemente se negó a creerme.

—Usted… señor —dijo haciendo un ademán —dudo mucho que sea quien dice ser, le aconsejo que confiese y de una vez diga que estos documentos son falsos —termino de hablar golpeando la mesa y rompiendo los papeles en mí cara.

Yo lo mire molesto, ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Quién me creería si ya no contaba con nada? Sentí que el mundo se me venía encima, el destino no conforme con torturarme por la preocupación de volver y encontrar a Candy ahora me resultaba con esto.

Tratando de conservar la poca calma que me quedaba, me defendí hablando con la verdad, pero esto solo ocasiono que al negarme a reconocer que eran falsos, me mandaran a una celda como presunto sospechoso y hasta que no se esclareciera el asunto saldría libre, pero ¿cómo se iba a resolver mi situación si ni siquiera podía comunicarme con George y nadie más me conocía?

¡Maldita suerte la mía! Lo único bueno fue que a pesar de que me revisaron de pies a cabeza Pupe seguía a salvo, conmigo.

La tensión en el ambiente día con día se hacía más pesada, y poco a poco los rumores de que la guerra estallaría crecían más y más… y justamente al cumplirse el mes del asesinato del archiduque, estos se volvieron realidad…

—¡Traigan al prisionero de la celda 8! —escuche gritar al oficial a cargo.

No sabía para que me querían, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que, esto para nada tendría que ver con mi liberación. Habían pasado el mes sin querer soltarme ¿Por qué lo harían ahora que había estallado la guerra?

Me sacaron a arrempujones de mi celda y me dieron otros más para llevarme ante el oficial. Él estaba sentado plácidamente en su sillón, fumando un puro, demostrando con esto que tenía todo el poder en sus manos, o por lo menos sobre mí…

—La guerra ha iniciado ¿ahora sí dirás la verdad? —pregunto intentando sonar civilizado.

Yo no le respondí, ¿Qué verdad podía decir que no hubiera dicho ya?

—Dime, ¿a qué viniste a Hungría? ¡Contesta! —grito dejando de lado su "tranquilidad".

—No soy sirio ¡maldita sea! —grite saliéndome de mis casillas.

El hombre al verme reaccionar de esa forma me soltó una bofetada.

—¿Quién eres? ¡Contesta! —insistió, sacudiéndome en la silla en la que estaba.

Yo no le respondí, lo miré con ojos llenos de odio, no solía tener resentimientos negativos hacia nadie, pero, por culpa de este sujeto muchos de mis planes se habían ido al carajo desde hacía mucho.

—Bien, bien… si hablas con la verdad, supongo que no te costara trabajo quitarles la vida a los tuyos —sentencio paseándose de un lado a otro.

¿A qué se refería?

—¡Pelearas en nombre de Austria y Hungría! —dijo y antes de que yo siquiera pudiera rehusarme me sacaron de su oficina, para luego subirme a un coche de prisioneros….

Mi cabeza tardo en procesar todo lo que aquella simple frase conllevaba. Me volvería un soldado y tendría que matar personas, como yo… comencé a gritar desesperado, no quería que me obligaran a hacer eso, llame a Pupe y por suerte me alcanzo antes de que el camión saliera de aquel sitio, quien sabe que cosas nos esperarían.

Todo el camino continúe esposado al asiento, no había forma de escaparme y todos me miraban intrigados por el alboroto que había hecho antes, pero nadie se atrevía a decirme nada, solo m veían interrogantes.

Mi destino desde aquí era Austria, allí tendría que pelear y quién sabe si lograría salir vivo de aquel hostil destino. Con todas mis fuerzas me contuve las ganas de llorar, me sentía impotente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, nada.

Cuando llegué al campamento, me di cuenta de la verdadera gravedad del asunto. Lo primero que hicieron fue darme un arma, de todas formas, si desertaba sería asesinado y si mataba a alguno de mis compañeros con tal de escapar, nunca me lo perdonaría.

En realidad, no tenía miedo y no estaba dispuesto a dejarme vencer, aunque por el momento no hubiera forma de escapar ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo sin que mi vida corriera peligro.

Sostuve el arma con incomodidad, nunca, ni siquiera en las caserías me había atrevido a portar una. Me entregaron mi uniforme e inmediatamente después de eso me enviaron junto al resto a un breve entrenamiento, para luego ser mandado al frente de batalla.

El sonido de los fusiles era ensordecedor, la tierra temblaba y el olor a sangre estaba en todas partes; las construcciones estaban por los suelos y una neblina parecía cubrir aquel desastre que habíamos ocasionado. Las casas eran en su mayoría ruinas, no había niños jugando por las calles, contrario a eso, había soldados que se arrastraban por los suelos con los miembros de fuera y las tripas colgando...

Sujete con fuerza a mi mofeta, durante todo este tiempo había logrado mantenerla a salvo, escondida entre mi abrigo. Y he de decir que era muy difícil para mí mantenernos a ambos con vida sin hacer uso de las armas, solo iba allí junto a mi pelotón simulando dispararle a alguien, cuando en realidad hacia todo lo contrario, no quería ser un asesino.

Respire profundo para luego guardar el mayor silencio posible; a unos metros estaban los enemigos…

Cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, la pena me llenaba la cabeza de malos recuerdos y lo único que me hacía mantenerme cuerdo eran Candy y mi familia. Debía continuar sobreviviendo por ellos…

Está de más decir que esta faceta de mi vida es algo que prefiero dejar en el olvido… aunque en realidad fuera un parteaguas para lo que continuaría después y que, a decir verdad, ahora que lo pienso terminó dando lugar a algo bueno.

Pronto nos vimos montados en unos vehículos de guerra en dirección a Italia, los enemigos estaban cada vez más cerca, obligándonos a retroceder hacia el país vecino.

Desde allí, había más posibilidades de ganar la batalla, además de que los víveres se conseguían mucho más rápido que en este país.

Íbamos a medio camino cuando una fuerte explosión se dio lugar entre los primeros vehículos de la larga caravana. Nos detuvimos de golpe y al bajarnos nos dimos cuenta de que no eran otra cosa que bombas trampa colocadas en la brecha.

De la nada comenzaron a caer disparos y nos hicieron correr como locos, haciendo que nos dispersamos. Por lo menos yo, alcance a huir de aquella masacre en compañía de otros dos sujetos.

Nos habían tendido una trampa y nos emboscaron como a unos animales, no había quedado ni un solo sobreviviente en el ataque.

Y aunque esto era algo penoso para nuestro regimiento, era una gran esperanza para mí, tome mi mochila y me fui andando. Al verme iniciar la marcha mis otros dos compañeros no supieron que hacer, pero al final terminaron siguiéndome, también ellos estaban hartos de la situación.

No teníamos heridas graves, solo algunos raspones y una que otra torcedura en los tobillos, pero pudimos caminar lo suficiente para toparnos con las vías de un tren.

Llegamos a una de las tantas casas abandonadas buscando ropa o algo que no sirviera para sustituir estos manchados uniformes y lo conseguimos.

Mientras estábamos en aquel desolado pueblo, nos enteramos que el tren que recorría aquellas vías, era uno de refugiados camino al puerto. Solo tenía que tomarlo y conseguir abordar el barco hasta America… estaba tan cerca de reencontrarme con los míos.

Mis compañeros por el contrario me despidieron en aquel sitio, ellos no tenían intención de irse de su país, deseaban volver a sus casas y buscar a sus familias.

Nuevamente como en África y en muchos otros sitios tome mi mochila y me la cargue en el hombro, otra vez recuperaba el curso de mi vida.

Camine por varias horas recorriendo las vías y tratando de no ser sorprendido por bandidos o algo similar. Hasta que al final divise lo que parecía ser la estación del tren.

Emocionado saque a Pupe de mi saco para que viera y corrí desesperado para llegar cuanto antes.

Al llegar me di cuenta de que no era el único que quería marcharse, las instalaciones estaban abarrotadas de gente queriendo huir, mujeres con sus niños en brazos, ancianos sosteniendo las manos de sus esposas, etc. Incluso había un vagón especial para los criminales. Eran pocos los hombres de mi edad queriendo irse.

Quizás por eso todos me vieron con ojos curiosos cuando pedí mi pase de abordar, a pesar de todo logre subir y justo al sentarme en el frio suelo del vagón sentí una tranquilidad inmensa que no había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Me acurruque en una de las esquinas y puse a Pupe dentro de mi mochila para que nadie más la viera, la abrace a mí y deje que el sueño me venciera, faltaba mucho para llegar a nuestro destino, y solo rogaba al cielo que llegáramos con bien.

De repente comencé a escuchar voces de preocupación y mucho pero mucho escándalo.

—¡Una bomba! ¡hay una bomba en el tren! —gritaban todos al unísono.

Yo desperté asustado, de nuevo la guerra se hacía presente. Las personas en seguida comenzaron a movilizarse querían encontrar al responsable y saber quién era el portador de la dichosa bomba.

Uno a uno vi cómo les fueron revisando sus bolsos, mochilas y cualquier cosa que pudiera contener explosivos y justo cuando llegaron a mí, temí lo peor, si descubrían que traía una mofeta lo más seguro era que la botaran, es bien sabido que la mayoría de las personas las odia y yo no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Sujete con fuerza mi mochila evitando que el hombre la revisara.

—¡¿Qué tienes ahí?! —me pregunto exaltado.

—Eso no te incumbe —le conteste forcejeando con él.

Entonces a lo lejos comencé a escuchar los gritos de la gente.

—¡Es él! ¡es él! ¡él tiene la bomba!

Era obvio que yo no tenía nada, pero mi comportamiento había dado lugar a esta situación. Se aglomeraron varios contra mí, arrebatándome la mochila y descubriendo el contenido de esta. Todos gritaron horrorizados al ver a mi mofeta.

Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido, el hombre sujetaba a Pupe fuera del vagón amenazando con saltarlo sino decía dónde estaba la bomba, mientras yo trataba de hacerle entender que no sabía nada al respecto, y de un momento a otro un fuerte estallido nos hizo perder el equilibrio, haciendo que el hombre soltara a Pupe y yo saliera disparado detrás suyo para intentar salvarlo, pero justo al tocar el suelo y alcanzar a sujetar a mi mofeta, todo se volvió oscuro.

…

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias a **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Llizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta y Betzy C** nos leemos el próximo martes, ¡hasta luego!


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 _¿Dónde estoy?_

 _¿Qué hago aquí?_

 _¿Quiénes son ustedes?_

Fueron las tres primeras frases que pronuncie al recobrar el conocimiento.

Todo absolutamente todo daba vueltas, mi cabeza dolía y solo zumbidos resonaban dentro de ella.

—¡Doctor! ¡doctor! El paciente ha despertado —grito una mujer vestida de blanco.

Yo no podía esperar a que alguien apareciera, quise levantarme, pero lo único que logre fue irme de lado y caer de espaldas contra la camilla.

—Señor tranquilícese todo estará bien.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¡dígamelo! —le grite sintiendo que el dolor pronto me quebraría.

—Está en un hospital militar… ¿puede decirme su nombre?

—¿Cómo llegue aquí? —pregunte aturdido.

—Usted venía en un tren ¿no lo recuerda? Hubo una explosión y dicen otros sobrevivientes que salto justo a tiempo, este hospital está relativamente cerca del lugar del accidente, fue imposible no darnos cuenta —me dijo, como si yo pudiera entenderle todo.

En eso el medico entro a la habitación haciendo a un lado a la enfermera.

—Díganos, ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hacía en el tren? ¿usted detono la bomba? ¡conteste! —me interrogo sin parar.

—Yo… yo no… —balbucee, la cabeza dolía mucho y el simple hecho de intentar recordar algo me hacía aumentar la jaqueca; me doble de dolor, era insoportable, pero pese a eso el medico quiso obligarme a hablar zarandeándome con fuerza; insistiendo una y otra vez con las preguntas.

Yo no podía recordar y lo único que hice fue reaccionar con furia y lanzarlo lejos de mí, haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. Las enfermeras al ver mi reacción corrieron a auxiliar al médico, mientras a mí me dedicaban duras miradas y luego de intentar sostenerme entre varios me aplicaron un calmante y de nuevo todo se volvió oscuro.

Dentro de mi cabeza todo parecía ser un profundo vació, no había nada y solo me vi a mi mismo repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras Chicago y America… de un momento a otro, el miedo me invadió y una sensación extraña se apodero de mí, me desperté gritando de pavor…

 _¿Quién era yo?_

Me quede viendo al infinito… no había nada, nada que me dijera algo de mi pasado…

De repente una mano extraña se posó en mi hombro, me giré horrorizado y de nuevo lo que hice fue intentar defenderme de aquel sujeto que en realidad era solo una enfermera, la hice caer al piso y aunque quise ayudarle no pude levantarme de la camilla, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

La enfermera se levantó del piso a toda prisa y salió de mi habitación, todos los demás pacientes me miraban serios e inquisitivos… todos querían saber la verdadera razón de todo esto, ¿qué hacía en el tren y por qué había saltado justo a tiempo para salvarme la vida?

Ni siquiera yo lo sabía y solo intentar encontrar una respuesta me hacía sentir frustrado.

Pase los días y las noches drogado por amnésicos y calmantes… mi estado era alarmante, no solo por mi falta de memoria, sino también por la fuerza y agresividad con la que reaccionaba cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse a mí.

 _¿Cómo tener confianza cuando todos te juzgan?_

Yo no podía y todo a mi alrededor me daba miedo. A lo lejos, se escuchaban los sonidos de las bombas, los disparos, gritos y voces… y esto solo me hacía sentir mucho más ansioso de lo que ya estaba…

Además, las pesadillas no paraban de acosar mis sueños, constantemente me veía a mí mismo rememorando los sonidos escuchados en el día y siempre me despertaba gritando Chicago y America.

Mi cuerpo pronto se recuperó, pero mi memoria estaba perdida quien sabe en dónde.

Por mi comportamiento fui catalogado como paciente peligroso y presunto espía.

Y luego de que estuve completamente sano los doctores prefirieron deshacerse de mí, enviándome a otro hospital; según ellos porque ya no necesitaba cuidados, pero en realidad era porque me consideraban un problema…

Y así fue mi vida desde que desperté, andando de un hospital en otro, entre sedantes y calmantes, dormido y con pesadillas. Las únicas veces que logre estar cuerdo fueron cuando una enfermera intentó ayudarme… pero esta solo consiguió tener problemas.

Nadie a parte de ella quería tener relación conmigo, para todos era un asesino, un espía, un desconocido con el que no debían tener ni la más mínima cortesía. Por esta misma razón, a pesar de que ya estaba sano fui perdiendo peso, nadie se preocupaba por si ya había comido o si necesitaba algo, me sentía un estorbo y a decir verdad eso era lo que era, un maldito estorbo.

Estaba harto, frustrado y deprimido… sin saber cómo sacar esos sentimientos, los doctores me descubrieron múltiples veces teniendo un ataque de nervios, mientras rasgaba las cortinas y golpeaba las almohadas. Luego de eso prefirieron transferirme nuevamente, pero esta vez a Chicago, si tanto mencionaba ese nombre seguramente allá descubrirían la razón.

Sin preguntarme y completamente inconsciente me subieron a bordo del barco y así me mantuvieron durante todo el trayecto. Tirado en una celda como criminal y recibiendo platos de comida fríos…

 _¿Qué había hecho para merecer este trato?_

 _¿Y si de verdad tenían razón y era un asesino?_

Ya ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de recobrar mis recuerdos… para qué hacerlo, si seguramente era verdad todo lo que hablaban de mí a mis espaldas… si resultaba ser cierto todo aquello, mi vida estaría aún más arruinada.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

A lo lejos escuche que alguien gritaba tierra a la vista; luego después de eso, vi a la enfermera aparecer con una enorme y puntiaguda aguja, de nuevo me sedarían y aunque nada me costaba resistirme como siempre, esta vez deje que lo hiciera sin ningún problema.

Mi cuerpo se tambaleaba, seguramente los médicos me transportaban... Y de un de repente empecé a sentir una gran calma... A lo lejos en algún lugar lejano, una dulce voz hablaba. ¿Quién era? ¿Sería mi esposa? ¿Mi madre? No lo sabía, pero dejé que su voz me tranquilizara.

Pronto recobré el sentido, hallándome en una fría habitación de hospital, con un aroma tan desagradable que me vi obligado a ir en dirección a la ventana; mis pies estaban débiles aún, pero pude sostenerme lo suficiente, para llegar hasta los pocos rayos de sol que se filtraban por los cristales.

Afuera todo resplandecía en un verde hermoso, había enfermeras por todos las cuidando de sus pacientes y todo parecía estar en calma, no había bombas ni sonidos de guerra.

Entonces la puerta rechino y supe que había entrado alguien, me giré con avidez y pude verla a ella, una jovencita que lejos de tenerme miedo como las demás parecía estar sorprendida.

Ella sostenía una charola de comida y su amabilidad me hizo sentir extraño, hacía tanto que nadie me trataba así.

—¿Quién es usted? —le pregunté temiendo que me diera más calmantes.

Ella no respondió a mi pregunta y solo balbuceo el nombre de un tal Albert.

Luego se dirigió a la mofeta que me había acompañado todo este tiempo llamándola Pupe, y de nuevo hablándome a mí.

—Señor Albert, haría mejor comiendo algo... —¿Quién era Albert? ¿Yo? —y pienso que debería descansar acostado todavía un poco —termino de decir sonriendo.

Trate de ignorar su amabilidad, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones y pensar que aquí me tratarían bien.

—¿En dónde estoy?

Y pese a mi hostilidad ella me siguió tratando como si nada.

—En el hospital Santa Juana de Chicago, en América.

—Entonces me trasladaron hasta América... Chicago...

La simple mención de estas palabras hizo que un torbellino de bruma se mezclara en mi cabeza y de nuevo las jaquecas aparecieron.

Al verme reaccionar así, la jovencita se lanzó a sostenerme, temiendo que cayera y con cuidado me ayudó a acomodarme en la cama... Qué extraño era todo esto y cuanta calma me inspiraba.

—Señor Albert, vale mas no reflexionar por ahora... Vamos descanse un poco.

De nuevo me llamaba Albert...

—¿Quién es Albert? ¿Por qué me llama así? —pregunte confundido.

Ella me miro herida, mis preguntas habían hecho que ella reaccionara de esa forma ¿Por qué?

—Perdone, es el nombre de mi hermano mayor —dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima —y como se parece a él y es más práctico darle un nombre... ¿no quiere?

De pronto su mirada se puso triste... ¿Qué le habría pasado a su hermano? No lo sabría, pero su amabilidad y respuesta me dejaron sin palabras.

—Sí, puede... Entonces es el nombre de su hermano —quise preguntar más, pero una jaqueca se apoderó de mí.

—Una vez que haya recuperado las fuerzas, a medida recobrará la memoria ¡Y estoy segura que irá recordando su nombre! ¡No lo parezco, pero soy una gran enfermera! Mientras esté aquí, no tendrá preocupación, sé que hay que hacer... —dijo de un solo golpe y yo solo intenté seguirle el paso.

Hablaba mucho, pero era muy linda.

—Y usted... ¿Cuál es su nombre? —le pregunté dudando en recibir la respuesta, pero ella al instante contestó.

—Me llamo Candy White Andrew... ¡Llámeme Candy!

—Señorita Candy... —susurre, no solo ella era dulce, sino también su nombre...

Pero inmediatamente luego de que dije eso, me corrigió diciendo que solo la llamara Candy. Después se giró hacia la mofeta diciéndole que ella se llamaría Pupe y está salto y chillo de alegría.

Quizás después de todo si había sido bueno que me transfirieran aquí...

Pero pese a que al día siguiente esperaba que la dulce enferma apareciera, está no lo hizo. Contrario a esto llego una chica de trenza larga que casi me arrojo la charola de comida desde la puerta...

 _¿Dónde estaba Candy ahora?_

Me volví a recostar, no podía hacer nada por el momento, aún me sentía muy débil y el sueño me absorbía.

Varios días después Candy apareció nuevamente, con su habitual sonrisa y esa aura de tranquilidad que me contagiaba.

—¿Cómo se encuentra señor Albert? —pregunto mientras me examinaba con la mirada —perdone, no puedo venir tan a menudo como antes porque estoy un poco ocupada —se disculpó al verme en las circunstancias que estaba.

Había traído castañas para Pupe y luego de dárselas se quedó callada viéndome de manera extraña y pensativa, y de un momento a otro su rostro cambio.

—¡Un poco de valor! ¡si llego a ser una verdadera enfermera, podré ocuparme mejor de usted! —me ánimo, cuando en realidad la que necesitaba eso, era ella.

Su sonrisa era tan contraria a los labios tensos de las otras...

—Veo que no soy bienvenido en este hospital —le dije recordando los días pasados, todo era igual, era la misma situación que en Italia.

Ella se atraganto ante mi respuesta, pero contestó.

—¿Por qué dice eso? ¡Todos los pacientes son tratados de la misma manera! —recalco, si claro... pensé yo —¡No diga tonterías!

La verdad era que, yo ya estaba bien al tanto de todo lo que hablaban de mi... Si el rumor no se hubiera corrido desde Italia, quizás las cosas serían diferentes, pero en realidad quien sabe.

—Te estoy muy agradecido por todo esto que haces por mí... En Italia cambiaba a menudo de hospital... Es normal para un paciente que no sabe más quien es... —dije sintiendo que no valía la pena seguir luchando... En todos lados era considerado un estorbo o una carga, pero ella en lugar de concordar conmigo contraargumento.

—¡Cuando este mejor, estoy segura que la memoria volverá! ¡Haga un esfuerzo para pensar en recuperarse!

Parecía que su preocupación era genuina, pero yo... Yo no quería causarle lástima.

—No vale la pena preocuparse por un paciente que el mismo hospital abandona... Si yo muero aquí, no tiene ninguna importancia... —dije haciendo que su rostro se tensara y que por alguna razón yo me sintiera culpable por haberla lastimado.

 _…Pero, en verdad me sentía así... Quizás... Quizás era mejor dejar de luchar..._

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Luego de aquella discusión recapacite un poco mis palabras, había sido muy duro con ella, mientras que ella solo intentaba ayudarme. Había hecho mal, claro estaba; ella era la única de entre todos, que de verdad se preocupaba por mí y yo lo único que hacía era intentar alejarla, pero lo que en realidad me movía, era el hecho de que no quería que pasara lo mismo que en Italia, con aquella enfermera que intentaba ayudarme... Era mejor reponer fuerzas y entonces marcharme.

Si mal no estaba, el día de hoy ella presentaba su examen, había pasado días y horas sumergida entre libros y yo en verdad deseaba que lo lograra... Pero pese a que esto me hacía sentir motivado, no era suficiente; el día paso muy rápido y no supe si de verdad había acreditado o no... Luego el día siguiente llego y pensé que lo más seguro era que no, de lo contrario ya estaría ella aquí cuidándome, y no esa enfermera fría y maleducada.

A comparación de los otros días ya me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para andar por mi cuenta, me levanté de la cama y me vestí con unas ropas que había dejado Candy para mí... ¿Qué diría cuando lo supiera?

Intentando no tener remordimientos, tendí la cama, junte mis cosas, subí a Pupe a mi hombro y salí en dirección a la oficina del doctor Lenard.

Dejaría el hospital y me marcharía en seguida.

El doctor Lenard me recibió cómo a una cucaracha, y su cara denoto alivio cuando le dije que me iría, supongo que esperaba esto desde hacía tiempo.

Con dificultad baje las escaleras y ya estando fuera del hospital divise con nostalgia... Esperaba ver a Candy antes de irme, pero era mejor así, seguramente si ella me hubiera descubierto me habría hecho cambiar de parecer.

Sin saber qué rumbo tomar o a dónde ir, deje que mis piernas me llevarán a dónde quisieran, no tenía un hogar o alguien que me esperara, así que poco importaba en donde estuviera yo.

Casi sin darme cuenta cruce las puertas que daban paso a un verde y bello parque... Tenía una laguna y una vista espléndida del atardecer... ¿Qué haría ahora? No lo sabía, pero por el momento lo único que quería era sentirme tranquilo aquí, reflejándome en el agua con Pupe a mi lado.

Las horas pasaron y pronto todo se tornó oscuro, había algo de familiar en esto, el firmamento estrellado y yo recostado en el pasto con la cabeza descansando sobre mis brazos; si pudiera continuaría así toda la noche, pero ya venía siendo tiempo de encontrar mi camino, me levanté lentamente y entonces algo llamo mi atención.

Ahí estaba ella, con la cara fruncida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ¿Cómo había hecho para encontrarme? ¿Quién era ella en verdad?

Ni siquiera me permitió articular palabra, enseguida corrió a mis brazos, aferrándose a mí con desesperación, gritando y repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre de su hermano.

—¿Por qué te has ido sin decir nada? Te busque durante tanto tiempo… —me dijo derramando gruesas lagrimas que se resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Me sentí confundido, tenerla entre mis brazos genero dentro de mí una sensación inexplicable… incluso su forma de llamarme había cambiado, ya no me hablaba de usted sino de tú… ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le pregunte sintiéndome sumamente confundido, pero luego mi pensamiento de independencia regreso —Candy, no te ocupes de mí, no puedo continuar causando molestias a alguien que no conozco… —le dije sintiendo que mis palabras la herirían, pero ella reacciono de manera que no me lo esperaba.

—¡Pero te conozco! —grito con fuerza y desesperación —¡es por eso que sabía en dónde encontrarte!

Escucharla decir eso me impacto de sobremanera, ella sabía quién era yo… todo este tiempo…

—Candy… —susurre su nombre sorprendido.

—Te encantaba la naturaleza y a menudo ibas a lugares como este, los bosques de Lakewood, el zoo de Londres, después África —dijo aceleradamente y luego se calmó un poco —te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo…

Me volví a sentar en el pasto, asimilando todo lo que ella me decía…

—Si es verdad lo que dices, no hay gran diferencia entre el pasado y el ahora —de todas formas, era un ser sin lazos de ningún tipo —sin apellidos, sin trabajo ni dirección, viajo con Pupe… era y soy todavía un criminal o un vagabundo…

Quizás todos en Italia tenían razón, yo era un vago que al no tener raíces en ningún lugar, hacía y deshacía a su antojo.

—¡Es mentira! ¡eres alguien muy bueno! —grito Candy de nuevo —¡te lo garantizo!

—Pero, ¿Qué sabes de mí, Candy? No me conoces, tampoco mi apellido, ni mi profesión… —le grite un poco alterado, pero ella se mantuvo firme.

—¡Te digo que te conozco muy bien Albert! Eres alegre, valiente y despreocupado.

—Me parece tener un vacío en la cabeza…

Me sentía frustrado por no recordar nada y ella solo hacía que me sintiera aún más confundido.

—Seguramente iras recobrando la memoria, ¡entonces déjame ocuparme de ti!

Dentro de mí, quería pensar que lo que ella decía era cierto, pero los hechos hablaban otra cosa, yo era un criminal y debía estar lejos de ella.

—¡No, no hace falta! ¡deberías volver al hospital! Ahora que estoy bien físicamente, no hay razón para volver —le respondí irguiéndome de nuevo, estaba decidido, me marcharía —adiós Candy. No te preocupes más por mí. De una manera u otra, puedo vivir solo. En verdad he sido muy afortunado por el modo en que te ocupaste de mí —debía convencerla que todo estaría bien.

Me di la vuelta para evitar mirar sus profundos ojos verdes… yo parecía ser muy importante para ella y eso me asustaba… no quería hacerle daño.

—¡Albert! No te vayas… —dijo casi en un susurro, pero ella debía entender que era mejor que me marchara.

—Tan pronto como haya recobrado la memoria, vendré a verte —le prometí tratando de no hacerla sentir aún más mal.

Pero ella se puso peor de lo que estaba…

—¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes! —grito con todas sus fuerzas al verme marchar, mis pies que pesaban en cada paso me obligaron a detenerme, no quería irme esa era la verdad.

—¡Cuando me caí por la cascada, fuiste tú quien me salvo la vida! ¡cuando Anthony murió, cuanto me alivio tu presencia! ¡y cuando me separe de Terry, me hubiera gustado tanto verte y hablarte! ¡ahora me toca a mí! —dijo lanzándose a mí y sujetando con fuerza mi chaqueta…

—Candy…

—¡Déjame ocuparme de ti! Quiero devolver al menos la mitad de ternura que me ofreciste… —me dijo llorando a mares y su mirada… esa mirada que me ponía nervioso…

—Te mentí cuando te dije que tenía un hermano mayor. En realidad, soy huérfana… es por eso que encontré en ti, Albert un verdadero hermano mayor… un verdadero hermano —termino de decir agachando la cabeza.

Me partió el corazón verla así, en ese estado y todo por mi necedad, no quería aceptarlo, pero quería quedarme con ella, su compañía me hacía bien y ahora más que nunca sabía que de verdad le importaba a alguien…

—Gracias… gracias Candy…

Y luego de estas simples palabras su rostro cambio completamente.

—Albert, voy a ocuparme de ti… ¡hare lo mejor posible!

Estaba de nuevo en mis brazos y otra vez esa sensación regresaba… me sentía tan tranquilo con ella… me quedaría a su lado el tiempo que fuera necesario y haría todo lo posible por recuperar la memoria cuanto antes…

—Ahora volvamos al hospital — me dijo tomándome del brazo.

—Candy… yo —balbucee sin saber cómo decirle que ya no podía volver.

—¿Qué sucede Albert? —pregunto confundida.

—Es que… ya no puedo regresar al hospital yo…

—¿Por qué no?

—Bueno yo… yo fui a decirle al doctor Lenard que me marcharía…

—Albert, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Yo agache la cabeza ante su cuestionamiento…

—Yo no quería ser una carga para ti ni para nadie más… discúlpame.

Ella me miro por un par de segundos y luego hablo.

—Bueno, no nos preocupemos por eso ahora, solo vayamos al hospital, Archie y Stear nos esperan —respondió sonriendo y tomándome nuevamente del brazo, me sentí como un niño pequeño del que su madre cuida para que no se pierda.

Caminamos por un buen rato de esta forma, ella no hablaba y yo tampoco… habíamos dicho muchas cosas en el lago, que por el momento no era necesario articular palabra… el silencio era más valioso por ahora.

Al llegar nos encontramos con un par de muchachos algunos años mayores que Candy, me recibieron felices y vi claramente como ellos también parecían conocerme.

Luego de esto Candy les comunico lo sucedido, aunque quisiera volver no podía hacerlo, físicamente ya estaba recuperado y el hospital no podía hacer más por mí, pues mi memoria podía volver en poco o mucho tiempo.

Ellos no parecieron preocuparse al respecto, a decir verdad, si tenía que dormir a la intemperie seguro no me molestaría, al parecer ya lo había hecho en otro tiempo, que más daba hacerlo una vez más. Pero mucho antes de expresar lo que pensaba, los chicos encontraron la solución.

—Por el momento Albert puede dormir en la caravana que hice —dijo Stear.

—Además ya es un poco tarde para buscar un hotel o un departamento, mañana nosotros los ayudaremos a encontrar uno —agrego Archie.

Yo acepte en seguida, además si dormía en la dichosa caravana podía hacer que esta estuviera en donde yo quisiera… sobre todo ahora que necesitaba tanto pensar las cosas.

Stear y Archie no tardaron en aparecer y antes de que me montara en la caravana Candy se acercó a abrazarme nuevamente.

—Por favor Albert, no te vayas a ir otra vez… —dijo casi en un susurro.

Yo asentí, ya había dicho que me quedaría con ella. A lo lejos divisamos como Candy nos despedía con la mano, y luego la mire entrar al hospital.

Stear estaciono la caravana cerca del parque en donde Candy me había encontrado, al parecer ellos también sabían sobre mi fascinación por la naturaleza; les agradecí todas sus atenciones y me tiré en la improvisada cama.

Mi respiración era lenta y acompasada… enterarme que Candy me conocía había cambiado por mucho mi inseguridad, ahora tenía un propósito fijo, recuperarme.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el calor del sol en la cara, Candy había quedado en venir a buscarme en cuanto le dieran su hora de descanso, mientras que Stear y Archie habían dicho que llegarían antes con el almuerzo, pero al parecer se habían quedado dormidos pues ya pasaba de las 11 del día, había dormido mucho y descansado como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo.

Me levante a estirar las piernas y ya estando afuera, divise como el par de hermanos llegaban en coche algo apresurados.

—¡Albert! ¡Albert! —me llamo Stear —hemos encontrado un departamento para ti.

—¿De verdad? Que gran noticia, ojalá Candy llegue pronto para decirle.

Y diciendo esto, ella también hizo acto de presencia.

—Albert, chicos, que gusto verlos —dijo emocionada de ver que no me había marchado.

—Candy, Stear tiene una gran noticia.

—Sí, es verdad, ha encontrado en donde se quede Albert —dijo Archie.

Ella se quedó callada y ninguno de los tres supo por qué.

—Pero Albert, tú no puedes vivir solo...

Los chicos la miraron confundidos.

—Candy claro que puedo, yo...

—No Albert, ¿Quién te cuidara si necesitas algo? Yo me iré a vivir contigo —sentencio y los demás, así como yo, la vimos atónitos.

—¿Hablas en serio Candy?

—No creo que sea lo más apropiado.

—Saben que eso no me importa, solo estando cerca podré cuidar de él, es mi responsabilidad —finalizo sin dar lugar a más quejas.

—En ese caso habría que ver si la casera está de acuerdo... —dijo Stear rascándose la cabeza.

—Supongo que no habrá problema —opino Archie levantando los brazos.

—Bueno, será mejor que vayamos de una vez ¿no creen? —dijo Candy montándose en el coche.

Al llegar al edificio donde nos rentaron el departamento, la casera nos recibió en la entrada, todo marchaba bien hasta que Candy dijo que también viviría allí conmigo.

—Están casados, ¿verdad? —nos preguntó, haciendo que yo me sintiera extrañamente apenado.

—No, pero Albert necesita cuidados y...

—Aah no, en ese caso no puedo permitir que un par de indecentes vivan en mi casa —nos gritó frente a Stear y Archie —tomen su dinero y váyanse —termino de decir cerrándonos la puerta en las narices.

Que incómodo había sido eso, pero curiosamente paso en todos los demás sitios a los que fuimos. Siempre preguntaban si éramos pareja o algo por el estilo y aunque quisimos mentir diciendo que éramos hermanos, menos de la mitad nos creyeron esa farsa. Además, aunque Candy ganaba bien como enfermera, no podía pagar un lugar cerca del hospital o incluso mejor adaptado.

Ella comenzaba a preocuparse y yo me sentía incómodo dejando que ella hiciera todo esto por mi… era agradable que se preocupara, pero no era justo.

—De verdad Candy, no es necesario que vivas conmigo —le dije al ver la misma situación en todos lados.

—No Albert, no es algo que discutiré, ya he tomado la decisión.

Para el final del día los pies dolían de tanto caminar, habíamos recorrido casi toda la ciudad sin éxito, fue entonces cuando decidimos sentarnos para descansar un poco, todo estaba tranquilo y aunque todavía no era muy tarde, las calles ya estaban un poco solas, no quería que Candy se sintiera mal por no encontrarnos sitio, pero ella era fuerte y no necesito mi ayuda.

Por suerte Stear y Archie aparecieron nuevamente; otra vez tenían buenas noticias, parecía ser que habían encontrado un pequeño departamento en la avenida Magnolia, que está casi a las afueras de Chicago.

Al llegar y tocar la puerta, cruzamos los dedos para que el dueño del edificio si aceptará; en un principio se había negado, pero después al saber que era amnésico y que había peleado en el frente italiano se apiado de mí y para antes de que cayera la noche Candy y yo habíamos conseguido dónde quedarnos.

A decir verdad, haber logrado quedarnos en este sitio había sido la mejor de las sorpresas, no solo porque el casero aceptara, sino porque la vista desde allí era magnifica, debido a que estaba a las afueras había más árboles y flores en los alrededores, incluso podía divisarse un pequeño riachuelo que me tranquilizaba.

Por ahora lo que quedaba por hacer era que Candy hablara con la jefa de enfermeras, para que le permitiera dejar el instituto y así poder vivir conmigo. Por el momento yo me acomode en un pequeño espacio, no habría necesidad de dormir afuera y el simple hecho de pensar que Candy estaría cerca, me ilusionaba.

A la mañana siguiente Candy llego con Stear y Archie, los tres irían al hospital por sus cosas y me obligó terminantemente a quedarme en el departamento, diciendo que yo no debía hacer mucho esfuerzo y que, si quería hacer algo, eso sería descansar.

Me reí luego de verla salir toda apurada, pero pese a que me había propuesto hacer todo lo que ella me pidiera, me fue imposible mantenerme quieto, pronto me vi limpiando y sacudiendo la casa... Que bien se me daba esto.

Cuando llegaron todos se sorprendieron por los resultados, había dejado el departamento impecable y todos aplaudieron mis recién descubiertos dones.

Por cierto, está de más decir que hoy conocí a Annie y a Patty, ambas amigas de Candy, que terminaron de ayudarnos con la instalación.

La chica del cabello corto, Patty, me sorprendió con un obsequió, según dijo, yo había cuidado de su tortuga July y por esta razón lo hacía en agradecimiento.

Nunca imaginé que alguien dijera que yo era tan bueno como ellos decían, las palabras de los doctores sobre mí, de que era un criminal y un espía ya se me habían quedado bien grabadas, que de no ser por Candy seguramente me las habría tomado por ciertas.

Para la hora de la cena todos ya se habían marchado dejándonos solos y aún faltaban cosas por desempacar. Con cuidado levante algunas cajas y las lleve a lo que sería el dormitorio, Candy se había empeñado en que ambos durmiéramos en el mismo cuarto, ya que si en medio de la noche necesitaba algo, sería más fácil para ella auxiliarme. Por esta razón habíamos comprado una litera.

Acomode las cajas en el buro y le pregunte si deseaba que le ayudara a desempacar, me contesto que sí y comencé a sacar las cosas una a una… entonces un pequeño manojo de cartas salto a la luz.

 _…Terruce Grandchester…_

Fue lo que leí y de inmediato las preguntas llegaron a mí… ¿Quién era él?

Por la cantidad de cartas era alguien importante y sabiendo ya que Candy era huérfana, estaba de más pensar que era un familiar suyo, me sentí extraño y las hice a un lado ignorándolas, para enfocarme en otra cosa.

—Albert, te compre un poco de ropa ¿ya la has visto? —me pregunto entrando a la habitación.

—He sí… me las probare enseguida —le dije tomando las prendas que también estaban dentro de la caja.

Era curioso lo mucho que ella me conocía, al grado de comprarme ropa a la medida exacta y perfectamente a mi gusto, ella era muy linda conmigo…

Cuando salí del vestidor me la encontré escribiendo arduamente en una hoja.

—¿Qué tal? —le pregunte, pero ella solo me hecho un vistazo rápidamente.

—Te quedan bien ¿no? —pregunto de manera automática.

—Sí… —le respondí yo, y luego de ver que no me hacía más caso le pregunte —¿Qué escribes?

Ella se volteó sonriente.

—Una carta… a Terry —me respondió, en seguida llego a mi mente el nombre que venía escrito en las misivas, seguramente era él.

—¿El que te escribe desde Nueva York? —le pregunte sintiendo que mi boca me había traicionado.

Ella me miro incrédula y a la vez emocionada…

—¡Albert! ¿acaso has recordado a Terry?

Yo no supe que decir en ese momento, se le decía que lo sabía por sus cartas seguramente se molestaría, pensaría que yo husmeaba entre sus cosas.

—En realidad… miré un manojo de cartas hace un momento… —le respondí prefiriendo hablar con la verdad —¿Quién es él?

Ella antes mi pregunta se tornó colorada, eso solo podía significar una cosa… era su novio.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias a **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli** les deseo un feliz 14 de febrero, mis más sinceros deseos de que la pasen bien y disfruten de este día.

Sobre todo a tú **Stormaw** gracias por tu mensaje el día de hoy.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **¡Una gran disculpa por la demora!**

—Es amigo de ambos, lo conocimos en Londres… —me contesto haciendo como si recordaba, seguramente vendría una larga charla después de esta pausa —tú lo conociste en medio de una pelea, una pandilla lo atacaba y tú lo defendiste.

—Vaya… ¿y tú? —indague un poco más.

—Pues yo… yo lo conocí en un barco camino a Londres…

Y sí, efectivamente una larga charla prosiguió antes de la cena, me conto como fue que se hicieron amigos y aunque yo sonreía por la forma en la que ella lo contaba, me sentía incómodo; durante todo este tiempo había creído que ella no tenía compromisos de ningún tipo, cuando en realidad eran novios desde hacía mucho.

Deje que continuara hablando y aunque me sentía extraño le preste total atención, era bueno saber más de ella, ya que yo por mi parte no podía hacerle saber de mí.

Al día siguiente tuve que quedarme solo, ella había salido a trabajar y yo por órdenes suyas me quede en el departamento. Quería hacerle caso y seguir al pie de la letra sus instrucciones, pero si por ella fuera me mantendría en cama descansando todo el día. Tomé un poco de dinero y salí a la tienda, quizás podía prepararle algo rico para la hora de la cena.

Con avidez me vi preparando todo y cuando terminé me di cuenta que se me daba bastante bien la cocina, no supe como lo había hecho pero el estofado y el pan habían quedado de maravilla.

Como todo estaba en silencio pude escuchar claramente los rechinidos de la escalera, alguien se aproximaba y yo solo esperaba que fuera ella, y sí, la puerta se abrió dejando ver su espesa cabellera y su dulce sonrisa.

—Hola Albert —me saludo mientras depositaba su bolso en una mesita.

—Hola Candy ¿Cómo te fue? —le pregunte encaminándome a la cocina.

—Hoy fue un día muy ajetreado —dijo dejándose caer en el mullido sillón —estoy cansadísima…

Al ver su reacción supe que haber decidido preparar la cena había sido la mejor de las ideas, una cena caliente luego de un largo día de trabajo a nadie le venía mal.

—Anda, vente a cenar —le grite desde la cocina.

—¿He? —me pregunto incrédula, para luego levantarse y dirigirse al comedor —Albert, ¿lo has hecho tú?

—Candy, tu incredulidad me ofende —le dije en un tono melodramático y ella solo se echó a reír; cuan agradable y fácil resultaba arrancarle una sonrisa.

Luego de la cena me dispuse a retirar los platos de la mesa y justo cuando me iba a poner a lavarlos Candy se me acerco sonriente, algo se traía entre manos.

—Albert…

—¿Sí? —le pregunte disimulando que la veía.

—¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo? —me pregunto ya con su abrigo puesto.

Desde que vivíamos juntos, hacia todo lo posible por distraerme y aprovechaba cada momento que tenía libre para intentar ayudarme a recuperar la memoria. Y este, era uno de los muchos intentos para lograrlo.

No había razón para negarme e interiormente deseaba que ella se desocupara para pasar un rato juntos.

Me seque las manos y deje los platos para lavarlos luego, yo también deseaba salir cuanto antes de estas cuatro paredes.

Ya afuera me di cuenta que la noche era perfecta, las estrellas titilaban en lo alto y el aire, aunque era frio, me refrescaba. Los paseos nocturnos al lado de Candy se habían vuelto uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

La intención de ella era que quizás pasando momentos así, yo podría recordar algo, pero en realidad el efecto que producían era otro…

Poco a poco comencé a sentirme más lleno de vida y todo esto se lo debía a ella, su carisma y alegría hacían de mis días nublados los más maravillosos.

Aunque a pesar de todo, eso no parecía serle suficiente, pronto me vi siendo víctima de múltiples experimentos intentando hacerme recuperar la memoria. Me alegro que por lo menos no haya resultado con alguna pierna rota… (Risa).

Justamente hoy había llegado con una nueva idea, que en un principio me hizo temer por mi vida… pero al verla tomar unos cuantos panques que había hecho en la mañana y guardar además otros bocadillos, imagine lo que pasaría.

—Albert ¿te gustaría ir de día de campo? —me pregunto sujetando la canasta entre las manos.

—Pero Candy, pronto atardecerá… —le dije un poco frustrado, supongo que tenía intención de hacerlo temprano, pero su guardia se había alargado hasta esta hora.

—Mejor aún, a ti te encantan los atardeceres —me dijo y luego me jalo del brazo —vamos…

Me deje guiar por ella y pronto llegamos a las orillas del rio que estaba a unos metros de nuestro departamento, acomodo una manta en el suelo y saco todo lo necesario.

El agua del rio parecía ser oro líquido, brillante y reluciente… y sin duda su idea logro por lo menos tranquilizarme. Había días en los que la bruma de mi mente me atormentaba y la necesidad de recordar tomaba posesión de mí, pero por el momento podía respirar tranquilo, ella estaba conmigo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

No pasaron ni dos semanas desde que nos cambiamos al departamento que en verdad sentí la necesidad de hacer algo, hasta ahora Candy se hacía cargo de todos los gastos y aunque yo estaba amnésico no era un bueno para nada, había descubierto en todos estos días que era bueno en la cocina y por extraño que pareciera las tareas del hogar eran pan comido. Quería ayudarla y no ser una carga, aunque ella dijera lo contrario no quería sentirme así.

En cuanto ella salió en dirección al trabajo, tome a Pupe en mis brazos y salí a buscar trabajo, el periódico de hoy mencionaba varias vacantes y quizás si tenía suerte, probablemente conseguiría un buen empleo o por lo menos algo que me mantuviera ocupado.

No pude conseguir nada luego de visitar los diferentes sitios que indicaba el periódico, un poco molesto me senté en una banca que daba la espalda a un restaurant, por pura casualidad voltee y pude ver un enorme letrero que decía: se solicita lavaplatos.

No era la gran cosa, pero era algo. Decidido, me levante y me encamine al interior de aquel establecimiento. El dueño se acercó a recibirme y al preguntarle sobre el trabajo dudo un poco en que yo sirviera para tal cometido.

—¿De verdad quiere el trabajo? La paga no es mucha —me dijo frotándose la barbilla.

—En realidad el dinero no me importa mucho —le respondí francamente.

—En ese caso, puedes empezar cuanto antes —finalizo sonriendo y entregándome un delantal blanco.

Estaba tan cómodo levanto los trastes, cuando recordé que Candy llegaría en cualquier momento al departamento y si no me encontraba lo más seguro era qué pensaría que me había marchado.

—Disculpe, ¿será que me puedo ir en este momento? —le pregunte a mi jefe.

—Claro muchacho, has hecho un excelente trabajo —dijo extendiendo la mano con un par de billetes —nos vamos mañana.

Me despedí y salí a toda prisa en dirección al Magnolia, debía llegar antes que ella.

Por suerte cuando abrí la puerta del departamento, comprobé que ella aun no llegaba. Ya con más calma busque entre la alacena algo rico que prepararle, quería celebrar con ella que ya tenía trabajo y que por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía útil en verdad.

Pronto la cena estuvo lista y aguarde a que ella llegara, pero… a decir verdad, tardo más de lo previsto, si demoraba más, la cena se enfriaría.

Me iba levantando dispuesto a salir a encontrarla al hospital cuando apareció en la puerta.

—¡Bienvenida, Candy! —exclame aliviado, pero ese alivio se esfumo al ver el estado de sus ropas —¿Qué te paso? ¡Tu ropa esta toda sucia!

Ella no contesto y yo pensé lo peor, alguien la había atacado mientras yo estaba aquí perdiendo el tiempo…

—Albert, ¿Dónde estuviste? Yo me inquieté… ¡fui a buscarte! —dijo rompiendo el silencio y deshaciendo por completo las ideas que ya me había formulado en la cabeza.

En verdad me sentí apenado, llegué pensando que ella aun venia de camino cuando en realidad estaba en la calle sola, a estas horas de la noche, buscándome.

—¿Te preocupaste porque tarde en regresar? —le dije sintiéndome como un tonto, mi idea de darle la sorpresa y mantener ocultos mis planes solo habían ocasionado que ella se preocupara y se pusiera en riesgo —he encontrado un trabajo. Es un empleo de lavaplatos. Con eso te causare menos molestias… también me dieron un adelanto del sueldo —le dije justificándome.

—Pero… ¿y tu salud? —pregunto incrédula.

—¡Estoy completamente bien! ¿eres enfermera y no te das cuenta de eso? —le pregunte tratando de sonar gracioso, y volviendo al tema anterior la interrogue —¡pero, mírate en qué estado estas! ¿qué te paso?

—¡Oh!, nada en especial —me contesto poniéndose colorada.

Y sintiéndome divertido por el radical cambio de situación, la reprendí.

—Me ocultas alguna cosa. ¡vamos, ve a darte una ducha! —a pesar de que yo era su paciente, ella seguía siendo una jovencita… una dulce y hermosa jovencita.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Era muy de mañana y a pesar de estar en medio del invierno, el día era más cálido que de costumbre; los pajarillos cantaban y todo parecía bueno. Me quite la sabana de encima y luego me estire todavía un poco adormilado, me levanté e instintivamente me asome para ver si Candy ya se había despertado, pero no ella dormía plácidamente y yo preferí dejarla dormir un poco más; ayer le había tocado guardia nocturna y descansar le haría muy bien.

Iba a ponerme a preparar el almuerzo, cuando el sonido de un claxon me obligo a sumarme a la ventana, algo pasaba allá afuera; al asomarme me di cuenta que el causante de tal escándalo no era otro que Stear con su caravana, junto a Paty, Archie y Annie.

Los salude y luego mire como la chica de lentes se bajó corriendo, para después hacerme escuchar sus fuertes pisadas al subir las escaleras.

Aunque había pensado que Candy dormiría hasta tarde, me di cuenta de que no sería posible.

Patty llamo a la puerta y yo me encamine a abrirle.

—Hola señor Albert —me saludo y yo le conteste de igual forma —¿Dónde está Candy? —pregunto asomándose desde la puerta esperando ver a la rubia.

—He… —yo no alcance a contestarle porque de nuevo pregunto algo.

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, ella está en su habitación, todavía duerme —le contesté —ha tenido guardia esta noche.

Estaba informándole esto, cuando los demás aparecieron en la puerta saludándome al unísono.

Al parecer tenían planeado hacer un picnic y deseaban que nosotros fuéramos con ellos, yo por mi parte de acepte encantado y cruce los dedos para que Candy dijera lo mismo.

Mientras yo atendía a Stear, Archie y Annie; Patty ya se encontraba dentro de la habitación con Candy, y yo claramente la escuché decir que iría… ¡fantástico! Pensé.

Nos pusimos ropa abrigadora y salimos con los chicos a disfrutar del día. Estando ya en el parque todos notaron los grandes cambios que tenía mi persona, ya no era un hombre débil y enfermo; con los cuidados de Candy estaba en completa forma; además estar bajo los rayos del sol en un hermoso día como éste a cualquiera le venían bien; me sentía reconfortado y aquellos días en los que pensaba en morir en el hospital Santa Juana estaban lejanos y todo eso era gracias a mi dulce enfermera… estoy tan agradecido con ella.

Luego las chicas comenzaron a llamarnos, la comida estaba lista; y yo que estaba parado viendo el paisaje me di cuenta que estar en un ambiente como éste, me hacía sentir que no necesitaba nadie más que a Candy para ser feliz; Annie estaba con Archie, Patty con Stear y tanto Candy como yo estábamos solos, pero pensando en esto, me di cuenta de que Stear estaba un tanto diferente, tenía algo; que incluso me atreví a decir que estaba pensativo como yo cuando divagaba sobre mi pasado, pese a todo, cuando lo llamaron actúo como si nada.

Todos nos arrimamos a la mesa dispuestos a comer; cuando probé bocado descubrí que todo estaba riquísimo, y eso que no lo había preparado yo (risa).

Estaba tan entretenido comiendo, que no me di cuenta de que Stear se había parado justo detrás de mí, lo escuché decir que tenía un nuevo invento y antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, me golpeó con un enorme martillo en la cabeza. Instintivamente puse las manos para protegerme.

—Señor Albert, ¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunto Stear al ver mi reacción, yo no le contesté nada, seguía en estado de shock y no sabía si reírme o molestarme.

—Esto es mi invención, "el recobrador de memoria" —dijo levantando el martillo o lo que sea que fuera —los dos lados son de goma — explico Stear, de un jalón.

—Creo que Stear quería intentar un tratamiento de shock —dijo Paty entre risas.

¡Vaya! ahora también los amigos de Candy me traerían como conejillo de indias.

—Si es así, ¡Candy ya lo intentó muchísimas veces! —exclame divertido —me hizo caer de una silla… otra vez me lanzo un libro… ¡ella hasta me arrojó agua por encima!

Candy que hasta entonces permanecía callada, hablo.

—Pero me retuve a pesar de todo de empujarlo por las escaleras.

Su expresión era tan inocente como divertida que todos nos echamos a reír.

—¡Uff! ¡si continúa así, me va a matar! —dije haciéndome la víctima, aunque en realidad, más me valía ir recuperando la memoria si no quería terminar mal (carcajadas).

Los días pasaron rápidos después de eso y está de más mencionar, que ese fue el último día cálido del año, casi todos los días nevaba y aunque deseaba a continuar con los paseos nocturnos con Candy, éstos ya eran prácticamente imposibles… bueno, no del todo, pero sí lo hacíamos era seguro que cogiéramos un resfriado.

Yo continuaba en mi trabajo y ese día en especial había sido agotador, muchas personas habían llegado al restaurante y aunque yo ya era muy diestro con los platos, termine quebrando un par de ellos debido a la presión; no hubo otra consecuencia que la rebaja de estos, de mi sueldo.

Un poco enfadado por lo sucedido, salí de trabajar y me fui directo al departamento como siempre; al llegar Candy no salió a recibirme como usualmente lo hacía en sus días de descanso.

Al abrir la puerta, pensé que quizás había ido a la tienda, pero la encontré de espaldas en el sillón leyendo una carta, y entonces una punzada me presiono el pecho.

—Ya he llegado, Candy —le dije para avisarle de mi regreso.

—Hola Albert —me respondió quitando la vista del papel —Terry ha enviado una carta y no sabes lo que dicen ella.

Su cara de emoción me daba muchas opciones de lo que probablemente decía.

—¿Qué dice? —pregunte dejando mi bufanda en el perchero y acercándome ella para que no gritara.

—¡Me invita Broadway! ¿puedes creerlo?

Yo sonreí automáticamente, aunque en realidad la idea de pasar los días que fueran, sin ella en casa, me entristecían.

—¡Qué maravillosa noticia! —le dije forzándome para no sanar aguafiestas; si eso la hacía feliz, yo debía aceptarlo.

Lo luego de la llegada de aquella carta, el semblante de Candy era otro; usualmente se quedaba viendo el calendario contando los días que faltaban; estaba ansiosa por que pronto llegará el día del estreno.

A cada momento del día la encontraba hablando sola y terminaba contándome una y otra vez esas remembranzas de cómo había conocido a Terry que, de hecho, ya me las había aprendido de tanto escucharlas.

—¡Oh, Albert! eres muy malo contando la continuación —me reprendió ella cuando interrumpí su relato.

— ¡Pero ese la décima vez que me lo cuentas, conozco la historia de memoria! —le dije haciendo que su boca se frunciera graciosamente—No te enfades, Candy… te escucharé tanto como quieras.

Era divertido hacerla desatinar, sobre todo porque con esto, yo me sentía un poco más tranquilo ante su partida.

Retomó su relato y continuó.

—Lo vi de espaldas en la niebla, se parecía a Anthony… ¿te hablé de él? —me preguntó dudosa.

—Sí, fue tu primer amor, y murió de una caída del caballo, creo —le contesté.

Entonces algo que por completo desconocida se me fue revelado.

—No… mi primer amor, fue cuando tenía 6 años. Mi príncipe de la Colina…

Su rostro se tornó pensativo y yo me sorprendí enormemente al escucharla.

—El primer amor a los 6 años… (chiflido) ¡que precoz, Candy!

 _¿Quién sería ese chico?_

Estaba tan emocionada con su viaje que parecía flotar entre las nubes, mientras yo poco a poco sentía que la penumbra me alcanzaba conforme el día de su partida llegaba. Ya solo faltaban tres días y casi ya podía sentir su ausencia.

¿Qué haría cuando se fuera?

Continué lavando los platos que quedaban, en momentos como éste deseaba haberle tomado la palabra para estar desocupado y poder aprovechar el tiempo con ella.

Grande fue mi sorpresa que al llegar todos estaban reunidos con la cena lista y hasta música de fondo.

—Y después de la comida van a oír un fragmento con el acordeón que cree —dijo estar sacando el instrumento de una caja.

—¡Stear, no nos des una indigestión —gritamos todos al unísono, bien sabíamos cómo terminaban todos sus experimentos.

La música era tan alegre que mis pies comenzaron a moverse solos y Pupe, que estaba en la mesa bailó feliz al ritmo de la música.

—Señor Albert, vendremos todos los días que Candy este en Broadway —dijo Patty sonriente. —Estoy encantado, su comida es deliciosa —le contesté sujetando mi café.

—Albert, ¿y mi comida? —pregunto Candy.

—Son tus intenciones las que cuentan para mí, Candy —le respondí yo en una carcajada.

Y, a decir verdad, la mayoría de las veces el que terminaba cocinando era yo; no porque ella no supiera hacerlo, pero casi siempre estaba tan distraída que terminaba quemándolo todo.

Finalmente, el tan esperado día llegó, Candy estaba hecha un lío desde la noche anterior y en la mañana no pude evitar levantarme temprano, antes que ella partiera.

—¡Cuidado tienes el gorro al revés! —le dije antes de que cruzara la puerta.

—¡Lo sé! ¡vuelve a acostarte o vas a coger frío —me reprendió al verme levantado —eh… ¿no se me olvida nada? ¡queda tanto por hacer! —se dijo ella misma reabriendo su equipaje.

Yo no pude evitar contenerme —es porque tratas de tomar el primer tren, tú que no eres madrugadora, me reí.

Ella abrió la puerta prisa, ya era tarde y si no se apresuraba seguro perdía el tren.

Mi intención al levantarme era ir a acompañarla, deseaba verla sólo un poco más de tiempo, pero ella se negó cuando se lo propuse.

—¡No! ¡sería peor que cogieras frío! —me dijo nuevamente; ella siempre tratándome a mí como a un niño, cuando la única pequeña era ella.

Hasta ese punto me sentí fuerte, pero al verla marcharse y desaparecer entre la nieve mis fuerzas flaquearon.

 _…Candy regresa pronto…_

Si continuaba así, viviendo con ella realmente no sería necesario que recobrara la memoria… todos esos buenos momentos con Candy podrían continuar…. y entonces yo…

Cerré la ventana como si con eso también cerrara mi mente, fui en busca de mi saco y aunque ella me prohibió salir quise hacerlo; necesitaba aire fresco por más que frío que hiciera fuera.

No sabía si los chicos vendrían cómo habían quedado, pero para su llegada todavía era muy temprano. Sin querer, me fui siguiendo las huellas que había dejado Candy en el camino… solo esperaba que en verdad volviera, Terry sólo le había enviado un boleto de ida y yo temía que se quedará con ella.

Me paré esperando verla en la distancia y lo único que pude apreciar fue el tren que partía, seguramente ella iba a bordo… suspiré.

 _…Se me harían eternos mis días sin ella…_

Estaba parado allí todavía cuando alguien hablo.

—Hola preciosa… —escuche decir a un sujeto detrás de mí.

Yo voltee a ambos lados esperando ver a quien llamaban, pero el único allí era yo, me gire confundido.

Al hacerlo el sujeto se sorprendió y hecho unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—Per… perdoné lo confundí con una chica… —dijo el sujeto tartamudeando.

—¿Qué ha dicho? —le pregunte molesto.

—Su… su cabello… creí que era una chica.

Yo gire mi rostro para ver mi cabellera, era verdad ya estaba bastante larga, y mientras yo hacía esto, el sujeto huía de mi vista. ¡qué incomodo había sido eso!

Luego de esa penosa situación, lo que hice fue ir directamente a la peluquería, no quería que una cosa así se repitiera, además… ya venía siendo tiempo de un cambio. Solo esperaba que a Candy le agradara.

Al llegar al departamento me encontré con los chicos que ya me esperaban impacientes. Al parecer ya llevaban un buen rato allí.

Todos al verme alagaron mi nueva apariencia y después de que les conté la razón de porque lo había decidido, casi se van de espaldas por la risa, sí… no pude evitar contarles que me habían confundido con una chica.

Pronto la hora de irme al trabajo llego, y Stear muy amablemente se ofreció a llevarme en su coche, junto con todos los demás.

De nuevo, a pesar de que parecía estar bien, note que algo le pasaba. Por las prisas y la poca discreción que podía haber en el momento, no pude preguntarle nada al respecto y dejé que la oportunidad se me escapara. ¡gran error!

Todo estaba bien, y aunque al día siguiente esperaba que los chicos vinieran de nuevo, estos no llegaron. El día avanzaba y yo debía partir al trabajo, tomé mi abrigo y salí.

Ya pasaba del mediodía, cuando uno de los meseros entró a la cocina buscándome; al parecer alguien preguntaba por mí afuera. Sequé mis manos y salí a ver quién era; afuera, en la calle, Archie me esperaba inquieto, sus manos sudaban y les restregaba continuamente una contra otra.

—¿Qué pasa Archie? —le pregunté al verlo tan abrumado, generalmente siempre sonreía.

—Albert, Stear ha desaparecido —me dijo poniéndose ambas manos en la frente.

Le pedí que me esperara y volví al interior del restaurant para solicitarle permiso a mi jefe, para salir un momento y atender a Archie como se debía.

—Ahora sí dime, ¿Cómo está eso de que se ha marchado?

—Esta mañana, fui a su habitación para ir con usted, pero el ya no se encontraba… en su lugar, había dejado una nota para Patty —me dijo intentando controlarse —yo pensé que, con la charla de mi tía, se había dejado de esas cosas… no me di cuenta a tiempo.

Sintiendo verdadera pena, le ofrecí mi hombro para que llorará, era obvio el sufrimiento e impotencia que sentía.

—¿Ya han ido a buscarlo? —pregunte inmediatamente.

—Sí, pero al barco zarpó desde temprano, no fue posible hacer que regresara…

Menudo lío… pensé.

Sin poder hacer más por Archie deje que se marchara.

Por la noche, iba camino al departamento cuando sentí una extraña presión en el pecho, algo dentro de mí decía que pasaba algo, y lo único que pensé fue que, seguramente era por lo de Stear.

Llegue a la casa y me prepare un té caliente esperando que esto me bajara un poco la ansiedad, pero no logro causar ningún efecto. La angustia que sentía continuaba allí y era peor conforme pasaba la noche.

Obviamente no pude dormir, me gire en la cama constantemente hasta que me harte y me levante. Ya era muy tarde, quizás ya pasaba de la media noche, pero no me importo, me abrigué bien y salí.

No iba muy lejos, solo a un lugar tranquilo en donde pudiera tranquilizarme un poco. Pupe al verme tan extraño, intento ayudarme invitándome a jugar, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas que digamos. Algo pasaba y era serio.

Regrese al departamento cerca de las 2 de la mañana, aunque mi paseo tampoco había servido de nada.

Iba entrando cuando algo llego a mi mente… yo estaba bien, no había razón para sentirme así, pero… ¿y Candy? ¿Cómo estaría ella? ¿acaso le estaría pasando algo?

Me preocupe aún más… apenas iban tres días y quizás lo que sentía era porque pensaba que ella no volvería.

¡Tonterías! Pensé, ella no es la clase de personas que deja las cosas a medias y mucho menos sin decir algo al respecto.

Respire hondo… solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Estaba a punto de darle un sorbo a mi café, cuando escuche la voz de Archie llamándome insistentemente en la puerta. Quizás había noticias de Stear, pensé.

Abrí la puerta de un jalón y lo que vi me dejo helado.

Archie traía a Candy, ¿Qué hacía en Chicago si apenas era el tercer día de su viaje? Inmediatamente después de formularme esta pregunta, note que para nada parecía estar bien. Lucia enferma y su nariz estaba roja de fiebre. Pese a eso, verme le alegraba.

—¡Albert! —dijo soltándose de Archie para entrar al departamento.

Iba cruzando la puerta cuando sin previo aviso perdió la fuerza en las piernas y por poco cae al piso si no la sujeto a tiempo.

—Ella tuvo fiebre en el tren y me enviaron un mensaje —me explico Archie mientras yo sujetaba a Candy.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias —conteste mientras llevaba a Candy a la habitación y la depositaba en su cama —no te preocupes más por ella, yo me ocupare.

—Te estoy muy agradecido —dijo el rememorando lo pasado el día de ayer.

—Sé que tienes problemas, pero se fuerte.

—Gracias —fue lo último que él dijo antes de marcharse.

Cerré la puerta y me encaminé a la cocina para hacer una compresa, debía bajarle la fiebre pronto, si no quería que su estado empeorara.

—Pero dime, Candy, para que cojas un resfriado… tiene que ser un resfriado valiente —le dije antes de cruzar la entrada del dormitorio.

Pero al entrar me di cuenta de que ella estaba levantada.

—Candy…

Su cara estaba cubierta de lágrimas y su aspecto por mucho, distaba ser solo por la enfermedad, algo más le pasaba a ella. Luego recordé lo que había sentido toda la noche… al parecer eran un presentimiento de lo que a ella le pasaba.

—¿Es que paso algo con Terry? —le pregunte lo más obvio que se me vino a la mente.

Al escucharme pronunciar ese nombre, su cara palideció y con eso comprobé que de eso se trataba. Había salido de esta casa llena de ilusiones y había regresado con el corazón roto...

—Albert… yo… yo… ¡me separe de Terry! —confeso sujetándose fuertemente a mi camisa, instintivamente deje que mis brazos la cubrieran, era lo único que podía hacer por ella —decir que lo volví a encontrar… decir que al fin lo había encontrado… No podré volver a verlo nunca… no debo volver a verlo más…

—Candy… —fue lo único que pude decir casi en un susurro.

—Habría preferido que Susana pensase un poco más en ella, que fuera alguien más egoísta… así yo… —guardo silencio recobrando las fuerzas para continuar —sin embargo, ella intento suicidarse por Terry y por mí… entonces yo no pude… no podía pedirle que no me quitara a Terry…

Su llanto era tan amargo y lastimoso que incluso yo me contuve las ganas de llorar con ella, me dolía verla así, tan vulnerable… por eso mismo debía ser fuerte, me necesitaba.

—Habría hecho lo mismo si hubiera estado en tu lugar…

Y no mentía, si no hubiese pasado lo de Susana, seguramente el que estaría llorando una perdida sería yo…

—Por eso tu amabas también a Terry, precisamente porque él no es la clase de persona que habría abandonado a Susana… —le dije esperando que eso la consolara un poco —llora cuanto quieras Candy… después olvidaras…

Ella solo asintió y yo le ayude a que se recostara en su cama.

—Supongo que estas cansada… descansa —le dije mientras la arropaba.

Ella guardo silencio y sus profundos ojos verdes me miraron atentamente.

—Albert, ¡te has cortado el pelo! —exclamo sorprendiéndome enormemente, pese a todo lo había notado.

—¡Ah sí, estaba demasiado largo! ¡no iba a ponerme un lacito! —bromee intentando hacerla sentir mejor.

—¡Posiblemente habrías debido probar, solo una vez! —me respondió sonriéndome débilmente y con esto me sentí un poco más tranquilo.

—Si tienes fuerzas para bromear, es que estas mucho mejor —dije levantándome —bien, voy a ir a hacer algunas compras.

Se me ocurrió prepararle una rica sopa, de antemano sabía que eso era muy bueno para los resfriados, así que tomé lo necesario y salí a la calle.

Entre a la tienda y me puse a buscar lo mejor de lo mejor para Candy, como recién me habían pagado, hice la despensa de una vez, llenando prácticamente dos bolsas grandes de mandado.

Haría todo cuento estuviera en mis manos para que Candy se sintiera mejor, me arrime al cajero y pague.

 _…Quería verla sonreír… quería volver a verla sonreír como antes…_

Iba pensando en eso cuando inesperadamente sentí un fuerte golpe contra mí, iba tan distraído que apenas y me di cuenta que justo cuando yo cruzaba la calle, un coche venía a toda velocidad.

Los víveres inevitablemente salieron volando por todas direcciones y otra vez una especie de bruma fue apagando poco a poco mis sentidos, las voces cada vez sonaban más lejanas y todo estaba tan borroso en mi cabeza…

 _…Candy…_

Y luego de pronunciar su nombre finalmente me desvanecí.

Dentro de mi cabeza escuchaba un fuerte zumbido… no, no era un zumbido, era el silbido de un tren…. ¿un tren? ¿Qué hacia ese hombre en el tren? ¿seré yo? Pupe estaba sobre mi hombro… pero, ¿A dónde voy? El tren iba tan lento…

 _…¡Pupe!..._

Sintiendo que me asfixiaba, abrí los ojos y vi a un par de sombras borrosas frente a mí. Ya estaba consiente, pero… pero el sonido del tren y la explosión aún seguían en mi cabeza.

¿Quién es ese hombre? No le conozco…. Y la chica… esa chica es… es…

—¡Candy! —grite exaltado.

—¡Vamos no se mueva! —me advirtió el hombre que estaba al lado de ella —si quiere moverse, hágalo dulce y más lentamente…

Candy no decía nada ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo había llegado a aquí?

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿en Italia? —pregunte mirando a todos lados.

—Estas en Chicago, Albert.

—¿Chicago?

—Es verdad, Candy tenías fiebre y… —recordé de golpe.

El hombre comenzó a hablar cosas extrañas, quizás era medico…

—Entonces… debe tener una sensación confusa de andar en la bruma, ¿no? —me pregunto acertadamente.

—En efecto —respondí.

El medico asintió con la cabeza —de aquí a nada, su memoria volverá poco a poco.

Candy al escuchar eso inmediatamente sonrió, pero yo… yo no estaba seguro de desear que mi memoria regresara… por lo menos no ahora, eso podría cambiar todo y yo… yo estaba más que feliz al lado de Candy.

Viendo que no decía nada y que continuaba aun un poco confundido, ella me ayudo a levantarme de la cama para irnos de la clínica.

—Por hoy descanse tranquilo —dijo el doctor Martin, quien se había presentado luego de dar su diagnóstico —venga de cuando en cuando, lo examinare.

—¡Muchas gracias! —contesto Candy por mí.

Ella me tomo del brazo, y pude ver lo emocionada que estaba por la noticia.

—Todo ha terminado bien, ¿verdad, Albert? Pronto podrás recordar nuestro primer encuentro… estabas rodeado de numerosos animales… —ella hablaba sin parar, pero yo permanecí callado, pensando.

 _…Mi memoria regresaría y todo se volvería claro…_

¿Quién era? ¿Qué hacía? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Qué pasaría cuando recordará? ¿podría continuar viviendo con Candy?

 _…No… quiero seguir así… no quiero tener que separarme de ella…_

Deje que me encaminara del brazo hasta el departamento, se sentía tan bien ir así con ella…

Al llegar, me obligo a tomar reposo y acostarme en la cama; nuevamente la dulce enfermera se hacía presente. Me abrigo con cariño y con una sonrisa salió de la habitación en dirección a la cocina. Sin querer de nuevo se habían invertido los papeles…

Deje que la tarde entera me llenara de mimos, tanto que incluso Pupe se sintió relegado, esta vez era yo quien reclamaba toda la atención.

 _¿Cómo querer recobrar la memoria, si estaba tan bien así?_

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias a **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli y K.e.c.s**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Los días siguientes no cambiaron en nada, ella seguía tratándome como a su paciente favorito y yo disfrutaba de esto. Y a pesar de que ya iba a trabajar, siempre que volvía, trataba de cuidar de mí.

Pese a todo, yo notaba muy bien como luchaba contra sus propios pesares, aunque ella intentaba ocultarlo yo me daba cuenta… sufría por Terry y aunque mi accidente la había distraído, solía quedarse pensativa a veces, perdida en sus recuerdos.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Un día después del trabajo llego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, salí a recibirla como usualmente lo hacía y antes de llegar a ella, corrió a mí.

—¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡Stear ha enviado una carta a Patty! —grito girando de alegría.

—¡Pero que maravillosa noticia! ¿está bien? —pregunte yo.

—Por supuesto, dice que viaja gratuitamente en el barco, a cambio de trabajo, y que desea luchar porque la paz siga presente en nuestras vidas… —dijo perdiendo un poco los ánimos.

—Sabes Candy… creo que ya entiendo a Stear… —ella me escucho atenta —él no se fue por capricho o necedad, sino porque quería cuidar de ustedes… cuando me encontraron a mi sin memoria, una de las enfermeras dijo que yo peleaba en el frente italiano… seguramente por una causa similar a la de Stear.

Ella asintió.

—Sí… siempre fuiste muy bueno… —agrego ella.

Luego del accidente que tuve, continuamente iba de visita a la clínica Feliz, para que el doctor Martín revisara lo que quedaba de mis heridas. Además, de tanto frecuentarlo tuve la oportunidad de tratarlo más a fondo y considerarlo pronto un buen amigo.

Curiosamente, hoy era uno de esos días, y después de revisarme minuciosamente, dijo que ya estaba curado. Y que confiaba en que, a partir de ahora, mi memoria no tardara en regresar.

Me vio resoplar con fuerza y dijo —pareciera como si quisieras continuar así…

Yo levante la vista sintiéndome descubierto.

—Lo cierto es que, me da miedo descubrir quién soy realmente…

Él se acomodó el bigote y levanto una ceja —y supongo también, que esa no es la única cosa que te abruma… ¿no es cierto?

¡Vaya perspicacia la del doctor Martín!

—Supone bien... —hice una pausa —en realidad es Candy la verdadera razón…

El doctor no dijo nada en ese instante y se levantó camino a la alacena, saco una botella de alcohol y con una seña me invito un trago que yo denegué.

—Harías bien aprovechando todo cuanto puedas.

Yo me levanté del asiento y dije —así lo hare —luego me despedí y salí de la clínica.

Era verdad lo que el doctor decía, e independientemente de que hubiera entendido o no lo que yo realmente quería decir con eso, su idea era acertada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaba con ella, mi memoria podía regresar hoy, mañana o hasta en este mismo instante…

Y con esto en mente me dirigí al puente por donde forzosamente tenía que pasar Candy. Me acomode debajo de un farol y me recargue en él para esperarla. No tuve que hacerlo por mucho tiempo pues, a lo lejos divise su hermosa silueta y aguarde ansioso a que me viera.

Conforme se acercaba me di cuenta de que algo le había pasado, no sonreía y más bien parecía estar frunciendo el ceño, pero al verme su rostro cambio radicalmente.

—¡Albert! —grito y yo fui a su encuentro.

—Fui a casa del doctor Martin —le dije sonriendo.

—¿Y? —pregunto impaciente.

—Oh… nada nuevo todavía… pero y tú ¿Qué hacías andando así, con ese aire de vieja? —la interrogue aguantándome la risa.

—¿Me has visto? —dijo apenada —puedes creer que el frutero me llamo señora —hablo dolida —¿acaso te parezco una esposa?

La vi un instante sin decirle nada, muchas cosas se me venían a la cabeza con esa pregunta.

—Hum… para los vendedores, todas las mujeres son amas de casa —le respondí ágilmente, consiguiendo que se calmara un poco.

—¡Ah, bien!

Luego de eso me ofrecí a ayudarle con lo que traía en las manos, al parecer esas naranjas habían sido las causantes de todo este lio.

Al llegar al departamento le propuse hacer un delicioso pan con las naranjas que había comprado y la idea le pareció estupenda.

—¿Qué te parece si me ayudas? —le dije sonriendo de lado —alguien me dijo que eras muy buena horneando el pan.

—¿Quién te ha dicho semejante mentira? ¿acaso fue el mismo sujeto que se burló de mi comida? —pregunto aguantando la risa.

—¡Candy...! si me disculpé contigo —le respondí recordando muy bien a que se refería.

—Lo sé, pero solo te ayudare con una condición —dijo juntando las manos maliciosamente.

—Mmm… ¿Cuál?

—¡Que uses mi delantal como castigo! —exclamo divertida.

—Ya decía yo que no sería nada justa tu condición… —ella solo levanto la barbilla graciosamente —¿acaso me obligaras a usar tu floreado delantal rosa?

Ella se echó a reír —así es.

—Mmm… bueno está bien —acepte derrotado —pero tu usaras el mío.

—¡Sí! —acepto saltando triunfante.

Total, fue corriendo por su dichoso delantal y me lo puso casi cayéndose de risa. Pero lo peor no era eso, sino que descubrimos que el rosa no me sentaba para nada mal.

Siguiéndole la corriente dije y aparentando decirlo de verdad dije —quizás a partir de ahora utilice solo este…

—¡Pero es mi favorito! —se quejó enseguida.

—Quizás… pero me luce mucho mejor a mí que a ti…

Entonces no pude aguantar la risa y ella comprendió que no hablaba en serio.

Después de esa travesura, nos pusimos a preparar los ingredientes. Ella estaba batiendo la masa, mientras yo trataba de encender el horno.

Llevaba ya tantos intentos que el humo comenzó a llenar toda la habitación y sin poder evitarlo ella estornudo, haciendo con esto que un poco de la masa saliera expulsada del tazón y cayera justamente en mi cara.

—¡Candy! —le reclame.

Ella contraria a decir otra cosa, estallo en carcajadas. Yo la veía intentando estar molesto y esto solo ocasiono que su risa fuera más aguda.

—¡Candy! ¡Candy! ¿quieres dejar de burlarte de mí?

Ella me miro intentando controlarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero le fue imposible. Otra vez la risa le ganaba.

Yo me puse aún más serio, como si de verdad esto no me hacía nada de gracia, aunque en realidad bien sabemos que me moría de risa también.

—Per… per… perdón Albert, no fue mi intención —dijo calmándose un poco.

Entonces ambos nos miramos y de nuevo nos reímos juntos.

—Anda ya… ayúdame a limpiarme ¿quieres?

Ella dejo el tazón en la mesa y fue por una servilleta, y con cuidado retiro la masa de mi cara.

Estábamos cerca de la ventana y aunque estaba atento en ella, me pareció haber escuchado algo inusual afuera.

—¿Qué pasa Albert? —me pregunto asomándose a la ventana conmigo.

—No, nada... creí escuchar algo.

Ella se asomó de nuevo y solo comprobó que, en efecto, no había nada.

—Quizás era un búho…

—Sí, quizás…

Sin prestarle más atención a ese inconveniente, terminamos de hacer el pan y lo metimos al horno. Después nos apuramos a recoger todo el desastre que habíamos hecho por estar jugando.

—¡Candy, no deberías echar el agua del jarrón por la ventana! —la reprendí.

—Lo siento, es más cómodo de este modo.

—¡Que holgazana! ¡decir que el fregadero está justo al lado! —sí, ella no tenía remedio.

—Tendré más cuidado —dijo y salió huyendo para que no le dijera nada más.

Iba a salirse de la cocina, cuando el guiso comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños.

—Albert, ¿podrías sacar los platos? Voy a ocuparme del guiso.

Yo me puse a hacer lo que me dijo y apenas salí de la cocina para preparar la mesa, ella grito y el sonido de algo cayendo al piso me hizo girar rápidamente.

—¡Candy! —la llame, evidentemente preocupado.

—¡El guiso ha intentado atacarme haciendo un ruido enorme!

—El fuego estaba demasiado fuerte… —le explique yo.

Y con el rostro rojo de vergüenza dijo —¡podemos decir que no soy muy diestra para preparar el guiso.

Yo no pude evitar recordar lo que me había hecho hacer hace rato —¿solamente el guiso? —le dije guiñándole un ojo, ella se puso aún más roja —bien, yo hare el resto. Puedes sentarte, Candy.

La cara de vergüenza había desaparecido y una de tristeza se figuró en su lugar.

—Tengo la impresión de que jamás seré una buena esposa…

Yo la escuche sorprendido, nunca pensé que eso en verdad le preocupara.

 _…Eso no es cierto, Candy. Serás una excelente esposa… algún día… eres tan gentil incluso con un desconocido como yo… no será que con tu dulzura y vitalidad…_

¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando? ni siquiera podía ofrecerle algo siendo un hombre sin pasado, que sólo podía entregarle un futuro incierto…

Quizás tenía esposa o hijos, y yo aquí enamorándome tontamente de ella.

Sí, tenía que aceptarlo… la amaba; y ese tal Terruce era un maldito afortunado, pues ella aún seguía pensando en él, aunque intentara ocultarlo…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Estaba en la cocina haciendo otra vez la limpieza cuando Patty llego a visitarnos.

—Hola, señor Albert —me saludo —¿puedo ir donde Candy?

Yo abrí la puerta y deje que entrara —está en su habitación, si no me equivoco.

Se metió enseguida y las escuche hablar sobre un regalo de parte de Stear, Pupe que estaba conmigo salió corriendo en dirección a la habitación lleno de curiosidad y yo me pregunte que era ese dichoso regalo.

De la nada, escuché un sonido bastante raro y fui corriendo a ver qué era lo que sucedía. Al entrar lo primero que vi, fue a Candy tirada en el piso, con un casco extraño en su cabeza.

—Candy... —le dije sin saber si reírme o reprenderla.

—Albert…

Patty tratando de evitar que les dijera algo, tomo la escoba con prisa e hizo como si barría.

—Voy a hacer la limpieza —dijo, ¿acaso yo parecía tan malo como para retarlas?

—Debimos probarlo afuera… —agrego Candy.

No quedo de otra, que ayudarlas a recoger todo lo que habían desordenado, por suerte Candy no estaba lastimada y solo fue un susto lo que nos causó. Stear como siempre, continuaba haciendo inventos fallidos… ni porque estaba en la guerra perdonaba.

El día siguiente parecía ser como todos los demás, me levanté cuando Candy y la despedí por la ventana antes de marcharse al hospital, por mi parte, aún faltaba un poco de tiempo para irme a trabajar.

Cuando se llegó la hora, tome a Pupe y nos fuimos. El día iba bastante ajetreado por ser fin de semana, las mesas estaban llenas y los platos sucios llegaban a cada momento.

Esta pues haciendo eso, cuando de un de repente una sensación de nauseas me hizo dejarme caer en el piso, mis compañeros al verme en ese estado se acercaron para auxiliarme. Tenía unas terribles ganas de vomitar y me dolía la cabeza…

 _Pero, ¿qué me pasa?_

 _Pupe…_

 _Pupe… ¿Dónde estás?_

 _Esto me duele… me duele…_

El dolor aumentaba con cada segundo, sentía como si mi cabeza fuera estallar en cualquier momento y lo único que podía pensar era en mi mofeta. Puse mis manos en mi nuca intentando controlar un poco el dolor, por mínimo que fuera, pero era imposible.

 _…Me siento aspirado en un remolino…_

Todo daba vueltas, mis compañeros totalmente asustados, sin saber que más hacer me cargaron y me llevaron a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Luego de eso supongo que de nuevo me quede inconsciente… mis compañeros al ver que había despertado rogaron a mi jefe que me dejara marchar a casa, y pese a que eso era lo que debía hacer, ahora me encuentro aquí tirado sobre la hierba…

—¿Qué hacemos Pupe? El día declina…

Cuando me desperté en la bodega del restáurate, en un principio no sabía en donde me encontraba… tenía la impresión de haber dormido mucho… y luego la primera cosa que recordé fue esa linda cara llena de pecas…

Hay Candy… nos encontramos en tantos lugares… cuando te caíste de la cascada, cuando Anthony murió, después en Londres, y luego te envié una carta desde África, luego cuando me fui voluntario… y después el accidente… Chicago…

 _Ahora que recobre la memoria… ¿podré continuar viviendo contigo?_

 _Paciente y enfermera… eso era lo que me permitía vivir contigo hasta hoy…_

 _Finalmente, lo que tanto me temía estando amnésico, llego… Me pesara tanto tener que dejarte._

 _Sobre todo, ahora que sé, que aun habiendo perdido la memoria volví a enamorarme de ti y peor aún… más profundamente…_

Estaba divagando en mis recuerdos cuando Pupe me hizo salir de ellos, por el momento debía regresar al departamento y encontrar el mejor momento para irme…

Me levante de donde estaba y camine aun un poco confundido el resto del camino, al llegar vi que todo en el departamento estaba a oscuras.

 _…¿Candy no ha regresado todavía?..._ pensé _._

Encendí la luz de la habitación para cambiarme de ropa cuando miré a Candy en el suelo.

—¡Candy! —la llame, pero ella al parecer estaba dormida sobre un montón de periódicos… ¡oh dios! Eran los periódicos que había estado ocultando todo este tiempo para que ella no se sintiera aún más mal… finalmente los había descubierto… debí haberme deshecho de ellos cuando pude… ahora ya era tarde.

—Debes tener ganas de ir a socorrerlo, de consolarlo… pero no puedes… —¿lagrimas? —Perdóname Candy —dije tomándola entre mis brazos para llevarla a su cama —las había escondido pensando que podrían entristecerte, pero hubiera sido mejor que te los mostrara…

Su cabello era tan suave y lucia tan vulnerable, sin poder evitarlo mi mano fue hasta sus mejillas y le enjugue las lágrimas…

Candy has sufrido tantas penas… en serio, no sabes cuánto me gustaría hacerte feliz…

Dejé que descansara y fui a donde estaban los periódicos, a hacer lo que debí hacer desde un principio.

Me acerque a la ventana, habían pasado tantas cosas en un solo día. No podía dejarla en estas condiciones, no así… necesitaba quedarme un poco más de tiempo… tenía que callarme por un poco más, la vuelta de mi memoria…

Ya era un poco noche y no quise hacerla levantar, era mejor que se durmiera, sobre todo porque si mal no recordaba mañana tendría guardia nocturna.

Durante todo este tiempo que llevaba viviendo con ella y durmiendo en la misma habitación, no me había sentido como ahora… ella descansaba justamente en la cama de abajo y yo debía subir las escaleras… aunque esto era una gran bendición… a veces más bien parecía ser una tortura.

Ya estaba lo suficientemente dormida, como para no sentir que Pupe se había acomodado justo al lado de ella. Me asomé y pude verla como nunca antes me había atrevido… la luz de la luna la hacía parecer un hada… mágica e imposible…

Volví a acomodarme en mi sitio… acomode mis brazos justo detrás de mi nuca y me puse a pensar nuevamente en lo que haría. Llevaba ya más de un año perdido y George seguramente estaría más que preocupado… eso sin contar que la tía Elroy posiblemente también ya sabía de mi ausencia, era inevitable ocultarla luego de tanto tiempo.

Mañana luego de que Candy se fuera… buscaría la forma de ponerme en contacto con George… de nuevo tenía que empezar a hacerme cargo de mis obligaciones, además de que, también tenía que ir al restaurant y agradecer el tiempo que me brindaron ese humilde trabajo de lavaplatos.

Quien diría que mi entrenamiento consistiría en perdidas, guerras y alegrías… ahora plenamente consciente, estaba de acuerdo en que moralmente había crecido. El miedo que tenía antes de recobrar la memoria se había desvanecido, no era un criminal, tampoco un trotamundos… pero, a pesar de todo, la sencilla vida del Albert amnésico era mejor que la mía…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ya por la mañana esperé impaciente a que Candy se marchara, inusualmente se había levantado un poco más tarde de su hora de entrada e indudablemente me di cuenta de que algo le pasaba. La despedí desde el comedor y le advertí que tuviera cuidado.

Luego de cerrar la puerta, me fui a asomar a la ventana para corroborar que ya iba algo lejos. Me regrese al comedor y saque la carta que había ocultado bajo mi periódico del día. Por seguridad no podía ir personalmente a la mansión a decirle a George o a mi tía que me encontraba bien, por el momento debía hacerlo por carta y citarlo en algún lugar privado.

Metí la nota en el sobre, y puse los últimos datos, era obvio que en cuanto viera la caligrafía sabría que era yo. En serio me apenaban todas las molestias que seguramente le cause en mi ausencia.

Salí pues a enviar la carta y luego de llegar a la oficina de correos, me dirigí al restaurante como había dicho.

Mi jefe, a pesar de que yo desempeñaba un trabajo simple me suplico que me quedara, incluso ofreció una mejor paga con tal de que lo hiciera… por desgracia tuve que negarme, si me ponía en contacto con George lo más seguro era que me entrevistara con él todos los días, y ahora sí, preparara todo para mi presentación en sociedad.

Dudando un poco fui con el doctor Martín, no sabía si decirle que había recobrado la memoria, pero al final termine haciéndolo… sabía que podía confiar en él. Pero por seguridad, aun así, me reservé la información sobre quien era realmente yo, y solo le dije que ya no había nada de qué preocuparme.

Ya que él iba en dirección al parque y yo planeaba pasar también por allí, nos fuimos juntos. Íbamos en medio de la cháchara cuando nos topamos con tambores y payasos de un circo… al instante recordé los animales que había salvado en Londres… ¿Cómo estarían?

Íbamos tan distraídos que casi chocamos con una rubia señorita que casualmente se parecía mucho a mi pequeña Candy…

—¡¿Candy?! ¿Qué haces aquí a una hora así? —le pregunte al darme cuenta de que efectivamente era ella.

Ella se giró apenada, ya sabía yo que algo sucedía.

—¡Albert, doctor Martin!

En ese momento hubo un incómodo silencio que solo el doctor Martin pudo disolver.

—Si te paseas por aquí a estas horas, es que has debido hacer una tontería y te han despedido del hospital, ¿no? —dijo el doctor en tono burlón.

Ella me miro a los ojos, no sabía cómo explicarse.

—¿Es verdad Candy? —le pregunte queriendo saber la verdad. Según yo, no había ninguna razón para que fuera despedida… a menos de que…

—Eh… sí… de hecho… —iba a decirme la razón cuando un gran alboroto se escuchó a unos metros de nosotros, luego un fuerte rugido me erizo la piel…

—¡Por allí! ¡se fue por allí! —gritaron los sujetos detrás de los arbustos.

Sí, era un león, un fuerte y formidable león… como los de África…

Sin pensármelo dos veces y viendo lo asustada que estaba Candy, me hice cargo de la situación.

—¡Ustedes dos, diríjanse lentamente detrás del tronco de ese árbol!

Todo iba bien, el león estaba quieto con la mirada puesta en mí, cuando un grito de Candy saco las cosas de control.

—¡Candy! —ella se había tropezado con una raíz y el león que estaba esperando solo una oportunidad se abalanzó contra ella.

En un acto reflejo, me lance también intentando cubrirla con mi cuerpo, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara. Al instante sentí ese ardor ya familiar… había rasgado la tela de mi camisa y también parte de mí.

Lleno de euforia no sentí dolor y cuando vi como los dueños del león venían a buscarlo dispuestos a tirar a matar me entrometí.

—¡No disparen! —bien sabía yo lo que pasaba luego de un disparo dado en el momento menos oportuno.

Todos me miraron atónitos.

—¿Cómo se llama este león? —pregunte con fuerza.

—¡Dongo, pero no me obedece! —contesto seguramente su entrenador.

—¡Cuerpo a tierra! ¡hay que matarlo! —grito otro de ellos.

…Aaah, no… esa tonta amenaza no…

—¡No dispare! —volví a gritar aún más firme.

Cuando había estado en África y me había topado con aquella leona, ella nunca quiso hacerme daño, contrario a eso, se mostró curiosa e incluso coqueta, este animal no era igual de salvaje que aquellos, pero su instinto y esencia eran las mimas, violencia genera más violencia…

 _…Dongo, no soy tu enemigo… conozco muy bien tu continente, África… tus semejantes son ignorados por los humanos insignificantes que corren en la naturaleza sin dignarse a mirarla… ¡Dongo… Dongo! ¡No debes morir aquí, abatido por estas gentes!..._

—Dongo, eres una bestia brava, ven… Dongo…

Sin saber exactamente como lo había logrado, nuevamente pude salvar la vida de un animal hermoso. Los sujetos me vieron atónitos cuando sin necesidad de armas o de un látigo, hice que Dongo entrara de nuevo en su jaula, se lo llevaron y por el momento mientras George no apareciera, sería imposible rescatarlo.

Saliendo entonces de ese estado de emoción, me di cuenta de que en serio la herida comenzaba a arder más que al principio, Candy entonces se acercó a revisarme, necesitaba al parecer unas puntadas… así que de nuevo nos regresamos a la clínica para que el doctor Martin me curara.

—¡Lo dicho, Albert, eres un chico sagrado! —dijo el doctor Martin riéndose a carcajadas por los nervios —para que ese león entrara gentilmente en su jaula como un gato…

Deje de prestarle atención y me centre en Candy, desde que regresamos, ella había permanecido callada, indague más en su rostro y pude ver como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Hacer… hacer una cosa tan imprudente… ¡me has hecho preocuparme horriblemente! —me reprendió, dejando que más lagrimas comenzaran a escurrirle como aguacero —creí que el león te mataría… más bien habrías debido huir y dejarme.

Sé que el momento para interpretar las cosas a mi conveniencia no era el más apropiado, pero… lo que decía me recordaba tanto a lo que Susana había intentado hacer… prefería morir antes de que a mí me pasara algo… eso, eso era lo más hermoso que nadie me había dicho…

—Eso me era imposible —le dije acariciándole la cabellera.

—¡Pero si el león no se hubiera calmado, podrías estar muerto! —insistió.

—¿Tú crees? —le dije intentando hacerla reír un poco, pero solo conseguí que se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba —eso me duele, Candy… —proteste al sentir lo fuerte que apretaba el vendaje.

—Es necesario que apriete muy fuerte, sino la venda va a deshacerse en seguida —me contesto bastante seria.

El doctor Martin que nos observaba, vio lo buena enfermera que era mi pequeña y al instante le propuso trabajar con él en su clínica. Para Candy, la propuesta resulto inesperada, pero igual acepto.

Ya me encargaría yo, de saber más a fondo la verdadera razón de su despido.

Ya que los del circo habían dado una buena remuneración por los daños y la ayuda; el doctor Martin mando a Candy por una botella de Whisky para celebrar, bueno en realidad el que terminaría bebiéndose todo sería él, porque ambos nos marchamos luego de que destapo la botella.

Había regresado del mandado callada nuevamente, y yo trate de respetar su silencio… la cena transcurrió de igual manera, no hubo muchas palabras en la mesa como otros días, y era evidente que nuevamente algo le pasaba, y que no tenía que ver con lo del león ni su despido.

Fui a levantar los platos de la mesa y vi cómo se escabullía hasta la habitación… pidiéndole a Pupe que no hiciera ruido me acerque lo más que pude a la puerta, sí… de nuevo lloraba por Terry, baje a Pupe de mi hombro y le pedí que fuera a consolarla.

Como siempre, ella intentaba salir adelante sola.

A la mañana siguiente me mantuve rondando constantemente el buzón, esperaba que para estas horas George respondiera a mi carta.

Candy ya no estaba, había salido a trabajar desde temprano y debido a que en la clínica Feliz el trabajo era bástate, había poco peligro de que descubriera que ya no iba a trabajar de lavaplatos.

Me metí a darme un buen baño y cuando salí alcance a divisar por la ventana que el cartero había llegado, con prisa y cuidado a la vez, rehíce mis vendajes y me vestí.

George me citaba en un lugar no muy lejano, al parecer planeaba que almorzáramos juntos.

Preparé todo… seguro una buena reprimiendo me esperaba.

Al llegar, busque detenidamente su rostro entre los clientes, pero no vi a nadie luego, alguien me llamo por detrás y me pidió que lo siguiera.

—Un señor lo espera de este lado… —dijo un muchachillo indicándome el camino —siga por aquí y gire a la derecha.

Había una puerta algo escondida del resto de la gente, dentro de un pequeño callejón oculto.

George me esperaba en la entrada completamente enmudecido, su cara distaba mucho de querer retarme y aunque ya casi ajustáramos dos años desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto, yo no esperaba ver su rostro marcado por unas cuantas arrugas.

—¡William! —grito abriendo los brazos para recibirme, hacia tanto tiempo...

Era tanta la emoción, que me apretó en la herida, me queje.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Cómo lograste regresar? —pregunto olvidando completamente el protocolo.

—George… primero que nada, lamento todas las molestias que te he causado con mis arrebatos, en verdad lo siento… —me disculpe.

—Eso no importa William… lo bueno es que estas vivo… —se quedó callado —durante todo este tiempo la posibilidad de que estuvieras muerto era cada vez más latente, dejaste de mandar mensajes y te perdí el rastro, la señorita Candy estaba perdida y la guerra ya se cocinaba mucho antes de que estallase…

—Contarte la historia completa, sería casi imposible… tu carta avisándome de Candy llego dos meses tarde, yo intente volver enseguida… —agache la cabeza —es verdad, las cosas eran críticas y yo intentando acortar el camino tome un atajo innecesario, iba de Siria a Hungría y solo conseguí que me tomaran como espía, para entonces había sido asaltado y cuando me cuestionaron sobre mis intenciones, no tuve otra opción que mostrar mis papeles… George… no me creyeron, me obligaron a enlistarme en la armada y termine al frente en Italia…

Para entonces George me escuchaba atento, con el ceño fruncido y un gesto de preocupación inevitable.

—No había forma de escapar de eso, si lo hacía podían matarme y cuando tuve la oportunidad salí huyendo a toda prisa, logré abordar un tren de refugiados, todo parecía ir mejor, pero allí me acusaron nuevamente de espía, había una bomba en el tren y… y perdí la memoria.

—William… —susurro él sorprendido, supongo que esperaba una gran historia, pero no una como esta.

—Luego de eso, estuve de hospital en hospital, nadie quería hacerse cargo de mí, no recordaba nada y tampoco tenía algo que me avalara como ciudadano, ya que, si no te lo he dicho, el oficial que me arresto destruyo mi identidad. Todas las noches repetía las mismas palabras, Chicago y America, por esa razón me enviaron acertadamente al hospital Santa Juana.

—Sí… el hospital donde la señorita Candy trabaja…

—Trabajaba... —le dije haciendo énfasis en la palabra —he de decir que, estoy aquí, hablándote ahora gracias a ella, no sé… no sé cómo lo hizo, pero logro reconocerme… lucho contra mis inseguridades y deseos de morir… George… yo deseaba suicidarme, todos decían cosas terribles sobre mí… —hace una pausa —por suerte ella no cedió y me obligo a seguir adelante pese a todo, dejo el hospital solo para cuidarme y desde entonces he estado viviendo con ella en una avenida llamada Magnolia, y… no hace ni tres días que recobre la memoria.

George no sabía ni que decir, pero yo quise dejar muy en claro que si seguía con vida era por ella. En serio le debía todo el crédito, durante la guerra, en el trayecto y cuando perdí la memoria fue mi único motivo para seguir adelante.

No miento al decir que pasamos más de 5 horas hablando al respecto, poniéndonos al tanto y reorganizándonos para a partir de ahora volver a encontrarnos.

—Entiendo que quieras seguir estando con la señorita —hizo una pausa —por el momento me reservare el derecho de decirle a la señora Elroy que te he localizado, eso te dará tiempo para que prepares tu partida.

—Justo de eso quería hablarte… —me recargue en la silla y me incline hacia atrás —no puedo dejarla… no todavía.

—No te preocupes por eso, sabes que cuentas conmigo… ahora por lo menos ya sé dónde estás y sobre todo… que estas en las mejores manos.

—Gracias George… —le dije levantándome de la silla.

—Espera… —dijo extendiendo un sobre que seguramente contenía dinero —tómalo.

—No George, no es necesario… —me negué y caminé a la puerta.

—Necesito que compres un coche para vernos en un lugar más alejado, además no lo hagas por ti, sino por ella… recuerdo bien lo que me dijiste antes de marcharte y el motivo de tu viaje a África…

—Está bien… —lo tomé y me marché de allí.

Por mandato de George, al dejarlo me dirigí inmediatamente a comprar el coche, no debía ser uno lujoso y muchísimo menos ostentoso; era obvio que si me compraba un Rolls Royce sabría que andaba metido en algo.

Por esta razón opte por un coche sencillo y que servía casi de milagro. Eso no atraería sospechas ni, aunque quisiera.

A partir de ahora mis mentiras regresaban, decirle a Candy que continuaba trabajando en el restaurante ya no era una opción viable, así que preferí sacarle provecho al inconveniente del otro día.

Iba sacando mi recién comprado coche de la tienda, cuando afuera de un café, vi a una pareja comiendo un rico helado… la muchacha tomaba la cuchara y le servía a su novio en la boca como a un niño… el hombre por su parte hacia lo mismo… que envidia sentí en ese momento.

Lucían tan enamorados y yo… yo suspiraba por Candy peor que antes.

¿Cómo estarían Laureen y Adelaida en estos momentos? Me pregunte en silencio… haber recordado lo que les hice a ambas por mis tonterías, inevitablemente hizo que la culpa regresara… pero, aunque no me gustara y me avergonzara de ello, todo había sido parte del duro proceso para que yo abriera los ojos.

Si quería a Candy… la edad poco importaba, ya lo había entendido… pero, aunque doliera aceptarlo, ella seguía teniendo ojos solo para Terry… y lo pasado el día anterior lo recalcaba…

Recordaba bien el día en el lago… ese día en que estuve a punto de marcharme y que por suerte Candy me encontró… ese día en el que me dijo que me conocía y que yo le había salvado la vida en innumerables formas…. Y aunque en ese entonces sus palabras me conmovieron enormemente, ahora una pequeña parte de la plática me lastimaba. Esa en la que ella me llamaba hermano…

Para un amnésico que no recordaba nada, escuchar a alguien llamarlo de esa manera, era una luz en la penumbra, pero para mí, ahora que estaba cuerdo, era inaceptable.

No quería… simplemente no quería que ella me viera así. Mis ojos la veían distinto y yo deseaba que ella también lo hiciera… pero… tenía que callarme mis deseos, ella no debía enterarse de ningún modo.

Volviendo a la realidad en la Tierra, pensé en que, aunque mi boca no pronunciara nunca la frase te quiero… mis acciones podían darle pistas de lo que sentía.

Motivado por aquella desconocida pareja, me encamine a la misma cafetería a comprar algo para ella. Desde ahora la cuenta regresiva para dejarla empezaba y pues… debía aprovechar para que la despedida no doliera.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Silvia gc** concuerdo contigo, la muerte de Stear es algo innecesario en la historia y supongo que lo más probable era que él siguiera vivo.

 **Isasi** pues como pudiste leer en este capítulo,Albert ya ha aceptado que la quiere... y también es verdad, Terrence no ha tenido mucha participación, porque hasta ahora estoy siguiendo la trama del manga XD

Muchas gracias a **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s y Ever Blue,** a todas les mando un gran saludo, nos leemos el viernes... ¡lo prometo!


	13. Capitulo 13

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Faltaba alrededor de una hora para su descanso, pero… si lograba convencer al doctor Martín, quizás podía entretenerla por un rato.

—Hola —salude al doctor Martin, asomándome desde la ventana.

Al parecer estaba haciendo algo a escondidas, porque lo primero que hizo fue echar un buen brinco.

—¿Candy está aquí? —pregunte, ignorando que intentaba ocultar su botella de whisky.

—No, pero acaba de ir a la farmacia —me respondió.

—¿Habrá problema si tarda en regresar? —le pregunte sugiriéndole que iría a buscarla.

—Por supuesto que no, tárdense lo que quieran… —respondió riendo maliciosamente, nada le convenía más al doctor Martin que ella se tardara para poder echarse cómodamente un par de tragos.

—Bien, gracias —me despedí, para montarme de nuevo en mi coche e ir a buscarla. La farmacia no estaba muy lejos, así que no había razón de ir a toda marcha, pronto la divise cruzar la calle y sin poder evitarlo, soné el claxon para hacer que volteara.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! —me contesto de mala gana… en realidad, esperaba una reacción más favorable.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¡Tienes una cara! —le dije al bajarme del coche.

Ella al ver que era yo quien la llamaba volteo, roja de vergüenza.

—A… Albert… pero, ¿ese coche? —pregunto aún sin quitarse las manos de la cara.

—Gracias al director del circo, pude encontrar una plaza de consejero de animales… —¿En serio? Pensé, ¿no se me había ocurrido algo mejor? —y me dieron un sustancioso adelanto, entonces… —le guiñé un ojo —es un poco viejo y barato, peor no corre nada mal…

Ella se acercó a inspeccionarlo, supongo que mi chatarra no la convencía del todo.

—¿Y si paseamos durante una hora? —le pregunte extendiendo mi mano para que abordara —¡tengo autorización del doctor Martin!

Ella sonrió y celebro mi idea. Se montó en el coche y vi que sujetaba algo en sus manos.

—¿Qué tienes en la mano? —le pregunte curioso.

—¿Ah... esto? Solo es un papel… —me respondió lanzándolo al aire.

Ella y su pereza de tirar las cosas en donde debía…

Ya habíamos avanzado unos cuantos metros cuando de la nada el coche comenzó a echar humo y hacer ruidos extraños.

—Has comprado un coche… terrible… —dije ella sujetándose con fuerza para no salir expulsada del asiento.

—¡Sí, comienzo a comprender porque era tan barato! —exclame yo, pensando que, en mi afán de no querer llamar la atención, me había ido muy a los extremos.

Maneje con habilidad hacia aquel sitio en el que afronte que ya había recuperado la memoria, por azares del destino lo había descubierto y ahora tenía deseos de que Candy también lo conociera.

Los grandes edificios y las casonas fueron quedando poco a poco a nuestras espaldas, y el verdor de la naturaleza se apreciaba en todas partes, pinos y abedules nos daban la bienvenida.

—Oh, hace mucho tiempo que no salía de la ciudad…

Había acertado traerla aquí… todo era esplendido y más aún porque ella estaba conmigo.

—Bonito lugar, ¿no? Me dije que un día tenía que traerte a aquí —le dije esperando ver su sonrisa, el paisaje seguro le recordaría a la colina Pony —la próxima vez, me gustaría ir a pescar en ese rio.

Se quedó mirando todo en silencio… y luego tomándome por sorpresa dijo —Di, Albert, ¿y si subimos a ese árbol?

—Pero Candy, ¿y tú falda? —ni siquiera alcanzo a escucharme, para cuando dije eso, ella ya estaba trepada.

—¡Albert, ven rápido! —me grito desde lo alto.

Ella parecía ser la misma atolondrada… esa chiquilla que con cosas como estas, me había robado el sueño y las veladas.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no había escalado un árbol, ¿Podría ver Francia donde esta Stear? —dijo alzando un poco más la cabeza.

—En tu caso, ¡no has perdido tus cualidades de escaladora! —le hice un halago, luego de ver cómo me costaba a mí, subir la última rama.

—¡Claro, aunque sea abuela continuare escalando! —me respondió orgullosa.

…Y yo estaré contigo… justo como ahora…

Cuando por fin logre llegar hasta donde ella, saque lo que ocultaba en mi chaqueta.

—De hecho, pensé en hacer un picnic… —le dije revelando la sorpresa.

—¡Es una buena idea, Albert!

—No obstante, el coche costo tanto que pude comprar solo para una persona…

—Poco importa: compartiremos —me respondió ella.

Extendí mi mano sin darme cuenta que ella hacia lo mismo, haciendo que nuestras manos se encontraran en un ligero rose, ella me miro extrañada y yo sentí cosas extrañas en el estómago… hubo silencio, pero para nada era incómodo.

—Candy… es bueno compartir algunas cosas entre dos… —empecé a hablar dejándome llevar por la magia del momento.

—¿Perdón? —pregunto ella sin entenderme nada.

No deje que su reacción me inmutara y continúe —te diré que hagamos esto en lo sucesivo. Quiero que dividas tus penas y alegrías y que me las hagas compartir…

No esperaba que ella comprendiera el verdadero significado de mis palabras, para mi bastaba haberlas dicho y que ella reaccionara tiernamente como lo estaba haciendo.

—Albert…

—¿Me lo prometes, Candy?

—Sí, claro…

El paseo había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba, por un poco me vi declarándole mi amor sobre ese árbol, pero me contuve de hacerlo y trate de hacérselo saber discretamente… quizás con un poco más de ayuda de mi parte, con mis cuidados… ella lograría olvidar a Terry.

La ayudé a bajar del árbol, como si ella necesitase de eso y con calma conduje hasta la clínica, no dijimos nada en todo ese tiempo, pero… no hacia ninguna falta.

Después de verla entrar a la clínica, tome el volante y maneje a un poblado cercano, George había ideado que nos viéramos en ese sitio, sin riesgos y ningún tipo de problema para que alguien nos viera.

Lo que había que resolver ahora era que, hacía ya casi un año que debí de haber sido presentado al mundo, como el misterioso millonario que manejaba a los Andrew. Y mi tía exigía que volviera cuanto antes para hacer dichoso anuncio… mi ausencia ya estaba llamando la atención de varios de los integrantes del clan y si la espera se prolongaba más de lo debido, mi posición corría peligro.

Acordamos las bases de todo eso y con la presión de que la noche ya había caído, regrese a Chicago. Ya eran cerca de las 8 de la noche cuando llegué al departamento y vi que Candy no estaba, me resulto extraño porque en la clínica Feliz, las luces ya estaban apagadas.

Regrese a la clínica y antes de tocar la puerta, unos chicos se me acercaron.

—Si busca a Candy, ella no está…

—Sí, se fue con un señor…

—¿Un señor? —pregunte sin saber si creerles o no, a estos chiquillos.

—¡Sí! —respondieron al unísono —ya tiene mucho rato de eso, ¿verdad Mike?

—Sí, Alex…

Me lleve la mano a la nuca, ¿Qué diantres tenía que hacer Candy con un desconocido?

—Niños… ¿pueden decirme a donde se fue?

Al decir eso ambos señalaron en distintas direcciones… luego uno se corrigió y yo me fui veloz a buscarla, esto no me daba buena espina.

Iba conduciendo, esperando verla en algún lado, pero ella no aparecía, conforme avanzaba me iba sintiendo más y más preocupado, luego pensando un poco con la cabeza fría, me di cuenta de que conducía en dirección a una de las casas de los Legan, sí… había una propiedad suya para estos rumbos, y esto solo hizo que mis nervios aumentaran… recordaba bien lo ensañados que eran Elisa y Neal con mi pequeña.

Pise el acelerador para llegar más rápido y no note que la velocidad excedía por mucho la capacidad del auto… y justo al intentar girar en una curva sentí como comenzó a desarmarse y yo salí volando.

Al levantarme del suelo comprobé que el auto no tenía remedio, me sacudí los pantalones y caminé lo poco que me hacía falta para llegar.

Iba muy atento viendo en todas direcciones, el camino estaba vacío y el silencio lo cubría todo, hasta que escuche un rastro al otro lado de la hierba.

Con pasos sigilosos me fui acercando y… ¡Hay dios mío! Era ella…

—¡Candy! —la llame, sintiendo que el alma me regresaba al cuerpo.

—¡Albert! ¡Albert! —dijo ella corriendo a mi encuentro.

—¡Candy! ¿sabes que te he buscado por todas partes? —le dije recibiéndola en mis brazos.

—¿Me buscabas? ¿Cómo es eso? ¿A pie?

—¡Eh, no! En coche.

—Pero… ¿y el coche? —preguntó ella buscándolo con la mirada.

—Allí —señale yo rojo de pena…

—¡Oooh! ¡pero está completamente roto!

Sintiéndome en serio apenado le explique —primero fueron los faros que se soltaron, después las ruedas se partieron… y finalmente exhalo su último suspiro. Los productos baratos, son realmente una chapuza…

—¿Ah sí? Pero yo, la primera vez que lo vi, sabía que terminaría así —me dijo burlonamente.

—¡Que dices! ¡estabas muy feliz de montar en él, ¿no? —se la regrese.

Ya no dijo nada y mire como usaba sus manos para protegerse del frio, la noche era fresca y estando cercas de un lago la temperatura descendía aún más.

…Con el coche en tal estado, no podremos regresar… decir que había venido a buscarla… ahora no quedaba más que pasar la noche aquí… en todo caso, ella está sana y salva… pensé mientras me quitaba mi capa y se la ponía, pero aunque ya estaba tranquilo, inevitablemente las ganas de reprenderla me llegaron.

—Los chicos del barrio me avisaron de que te habías ido en dirección al lago con un desconocido… ¿ha pasado algo, Candy? —le pregunte esperando una buena explicación.

Ella guardo silencio y agacho la cabeza.

—Me anunciaron una falsa noticia, que Terry estaba en Chicago… pero he sido engañada… ¡quien me esperaba, era el odioso de Neal! —grito asqueada…

Una punzada de celos retumbo en mi pecho… de nuevo Terry…

 _Pero… ¿Qué intenciones pudo tener Neal para traerla a un lugar con mentiras y a solas?_

—¡Odio a Neal! ¡no lo perdonare jamás! —grito refugiándose en mis brazos, por su estado deduje que lo sucedido no había sido cualquier cosa… acaso… ¿acaso habría intentado hacer algo más que molestarla?

—Candy… —la abracé con más ternura, ella lloraba mucho y sintiendo unos enormes impulsos por besarla la hice verme a los ojos… por suerte cuando me había decidido a hacerlo, redirigí mis labios a su frente —ten, un amuleto para olvidar todo eso…

Estaba tan cerca de su cara que alcance a ver que un colgante se le descubría en el pecho… era una insignia…

—¿Qué es esto? —le pregunte tomándola con mi mano… era la insignia de los Andrew… no, mejor dicho, era la insignia que había perdido hace ya tantos años.

—¿Esto? Solo un amuleto contra los fantasmas —fue la dulce respuesta de Candy.

Me sentí halagado… nunca pensé que hubiera sido ella quien la recuperara… y mejor aún, la conservara todavía. Incluso la portaba con mucho más orgullo y devoción que yo.

—¡Tienes cosas increíbles contigo! Con eso, no te arriesgas a nada… —y no lo decía solo por el hecho de la llevaba en su pecho… también parecía ser que esa cosa, era lo que hacía que siempre la encontrara.

Ella se rio conmigo y luego se acercó apenada —¡Perdóname! Ten, toma la mitad de la capa.

—Decir que había venido a buscarte, ¡qué situación! Perdóname —le dije sentándome a su lado.

—Pero no, estoy feliz de que estés aquí… ¡y tu amuleto parece haber hecho su efecto!

—¡Mucho mejor! —me halagaba escucharla decir eso… quizás… quizás si insistía un poco… la verdad era que me estaba costando mucho ocultar mis sentimientos.

Pupe que hasta ese momento andaba jugueteando por los alrededores, llego a mí de un salto y comenzó a lamerme la cara, divertida.

—Pupe, estate quiera ¿quieres? —le dije, para luego terminar haciéndole arrumacos.

Candy poco a poco iba siendo vencida por el sueño y sin querer se recargo en mi hombro…

—Esta capa es muy cálida… gracias Albert —me dijo como última frase, antes de dormirse completamente.

—Descansa, Candy…

Me gire, poniéndome de modo para que ella estuviera cómoda… cuantas veces no había pensado en estar con ella bajo las estrellas, justo como ahora… ella en mis brazos y yo protegiéndola de todo peligro…

Y aunque el brazo me dolía, no quería que la noche terminara… estar así con ella era maravilloso…

Inevitablemente el sueño también me venció a mí y de cuando en cuando despertaba, para corroborar que ella se encontrara bien. La mañana llego más pronto de lo que yo quería y la hice despertar para marcharnos.

 _…Había sido una noche maravillosa…_

Cuando llegamos no tuve tiempo de dormir un poco más, tenía que reunirme con George y por lo pronto debía esperar a que Candy se marchara primero.

Me di una ducha con agua fría para no quedarme dormido en medio de la reunión.

Estaba en el baño todavía, cuando escuche decir a Candy que ya se iba, me apresure, pues ya era un poco tarde y me encontré con George antes de llegar a donde habíamos quedado.

Mi demora había hecho que se preocupara, y no lo juzgaba, por mi culpa se había vuelto un manojo de nervios. Por desgracia, esta acción no pasó desapercibida y tuve la mala suerte de que justamente uno de mis vecinos me viera subir al coche.

Cuando regrese, vi que no había dicho nada a Candy y supuse que todo estaría bien por el momento, sin embargo, los asuntos de la familia me demandaban mucho tiempo, que incluso los domingos tenía que hacerle creer a Candy que iba al trabajo, supongo que abuse de mi suerte a tal grado de descuidarme. Tanto que Candy, también había notado que gastaba mucho, pero aun a pesar de eso suponía que era así porque la paga que recibía era muy buena.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando en el primer piso, me topé con unas mujeres hablando y discutiendo entre susurros.

Me detuve intentando escuchar que hablaban, pero instantáneamente cambiaron de tema…

Sin darle más importancia salí del edificio. Los días siguientes continúe con el mismo ritmo de trabajo, hasta que un día, algo nos tomó por sorpresa.

Una carta había llegado a manos de la tía Elroy, y lo que contenía esa carta era la más terrible de las noticias. George había venido a buscarme al departamento discretamente solo para avisarme de esto.

Subimos al coche y cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente alejados de los oídos de la gente, detuvo la marcha.

Había escogido un lugar lleno de pasto y arboles verdes, y a mi parecer lo que me diría, no era para nada bueno, como para tomarse tantas molestias.

Se paró frente a mí con el ceño fruncido y yo espere impaciente a que hablara.

—William, ha llegado esta carta desde Francia… —dijo extendiendo el pedazo de papel para que lo leyera.

Mis ojos se clavaron y se abrieron enormemente al leer: lo sentimos mucho, Stear Cornwell ha caído defendiendo con orgullo a su patria…

Levante la vista incrédulo.

—George…

—Lo lamento William, en verdad lo lamento… —me dijo esforzándose en serio por no llorar.

Yo volví a leer la carta, esto no podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía…

Durante mucho tiempo, me fui imposible llegar a tratarlos, siempre oculto y escondido… pero Candy había logrado que yo los conociera realmente… él había sido muy bueno, recordaba bien aquel día de campo, cuando con su famoso invento, suponía devolverme la memoria… era tan ingenioso, que ahora resultaba imposible hacerse a la idea.

George me puso una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo y yo agradecí su gesto. Una vez más, alguien bueno nos dejaba…

—Supongo que, de nuevo, me será imposible estar presente en el sepelio… —dije dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, la señora Elroy aún cree que estas justamente en Londres.

Guarde silencio… de haberme anunciado antes, en momentos como este tendría libertad de presentarme…

—No te preocupes —me limpie el rostro —ya han sido tantas las veces que… que uno termina acostumbrándose.

—William…

Le sonreí forzosamente.

—Solo dime a qué hora será el acto mañana, aunque no pueda estar cerca observare en la distancia.

—Por la mañana, a las 8.

—Bien, espero vengas por mí y me acompañes…

Suspire y el asintió.

Cuando Candy se enterará de esto, posiblemente sufriría igual o más que yo…

Pese a que ella era muy cercana a él, corrió la misma suerte que yo, la tía Elroy no le permitió estar presente en el entierro y la hizo quedarse en la iglesia completamente sola.

Yo a lo lejos, vi como todos lloraban su perdida, y como poco a poco la tierra cubría un ataúd vacío. Ni siquiera su cuerpo había logrado regresar… George que para entonces continuaba a mi lado, me dejo solo. Debía estar junto a los otros en representación mía, por más tonto que sonara eso, mientras yo estaba aquí.

Dejé que se marchara y en la seguridad de mi soledad, le permití a mis ojos desahogarse, estaba acostumbrado a mostrarme fuerte e inmutable, pero en momentos como este, la máscara pesaba mucho.

Luego, un sonido familiar llego con el viento, Archie tocaba la gaita y yo dese hacer lo mismo… trinque los labios y aguante la respiración por un momento.

Después de eso, volví al departamento a esperar a Candy… seguro ella también necesitaba consuelo.

Cuando llego, lo primero que hizo fue dejarse caer entre mis brazos, y yo… como cuando Anthony, ahogue mis ganas de llorar con ella.

Deje que llorara tranquila, estando conmigo…

Los días volvieron a pasar uno a uno, esta vez sin ninguna novedad que nos alarmase nuevamente. Era el día de descanso de Candy y cuando me encontré con George, le pedí que por ahora me excusara, quería pasar el resto del día con ella, era obvio que me necesitaba.

Sin problema acepto y yo me regrese al departamento a buscarla, cuando llegue todo estaba en silencio, al parecer se había cambiado de ropa y muy posiblemente había salido sola a apaciguar un poco sus penas.

Me cargue a Pupe nuevamente al hombro y salí en dirección al parque, ella al igual que yo, solo en la naturaleza encontraba consuelo.

Al llegar, vi una pequeña silueta trepada en un árbol, mi suposición, había sido la acertada.

Caminé tranquilamente hasta llegar al enorme árbol donde estaba ella, estática, viendo firmemente hacia el ocaso… con cuidado fui subiendo una a una las ramas y supongo que estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos que no me escucho cuando la llame. Estire la mano y le toque el hombro. Y cuando lo hice, casi provoqué que se cayera.

—¡Oh perdón! ¿te has asustado con eso? —le dije sujetándola con fuerza.

—Albert… —me dijo en tono de reclamo —¡es normal si había escogido este árbol, es justamente porque es muy alto y creía que ningún otro podría subir arriba! Entonces piensa, cuando me diste una palmadita en el hombro…

Vaya… solo esta pequeña rubia, lograba ponerme en mi lugar y hacerme sentir en serio apenado.

—Bien, la próxima vez me anunciare.

—Pero, ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? —pregunto poniéndose seria.

—Sin duda porque es el mejor lugar para hablar con Alistear…

Además de que, no solo ella me conocía bien… yo también sabía mucho de ella.

Su rostro se puso triste y sus ojos amenazaron con llorar, intentando evitar que esto pasara, extendí mi brazo y la acerque a mí, ella no estaba sola.

Permanecimos así por un buen rato, el cielo lentamente se fue apagando, dejando ver sus últimos y más bellos rayos de luz…

—Albert… —yo volteé para mirarla —por fortuna no fui al entierro de Alistear… pienso que su sepultura se encuentra en este cielo azul…

Escucharla decir algo tan acertado me dejo mudo, ella también comenzaba a madurar…

—Era un chico valiente…

—En efecto…

—La guerra es realmente cruel… —dije irguiéndome —vamos Candy, vámonos… —y como cuando llegué le di una palmadita en la espalda —¿Qué dirías de ir a comer algo bueno, esta vez? Justamente he recibido una paga excepcional.

Ella tardo en hacerme caso, supongo que le decía hasta luego a Stear. Luego, volviendo en sí aceptó.

Cuando llegamos al restaurant, poco dijo en la mesa, estaba callada y yo seguía suponiendo que era por lo de Stear, días más tarde me enteraría de la verdadera razón.

Después de este día, no tuve de nuevo oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella, por las mañanas salía muy temprano y por las noches, llegaba ya muy tarde.

Con el tiempo encima, y de nuevo siendo ya invierno, teníamos que dejar todo listo para mi toma de posición de la presidencia, que ha decir verdad no era para nada un proceso sencillo… Además, mi tía continuaba creyendo que estaba escondido en un lugar seguro dentro de Londres, y que por esta razón no podía volver hasta que por lo menos las cosas se calmaran un poco, con lo pasado con Stear, prefería que continuará allí a salvo, que de camino y en peligro. Ciertamente, ella también estaba siendo víctima de una mentira de la que formaba parte.

Afuera, la nieve caía por montones, y los caminos estaban mayormente cerrados por el exceso de esta. Me baje del coche y continúe el resto andando a pie. Gire la llave en el cerrojo y al subir el pie al primer peldaño, escuche la voz de la casera hablando con Candy.

—¡Señorita Candy! Creo que es más que suficiente tiempo para decidirse —le dijo la casera en tono hiriente —¡No puedo esperar más! —hizo una pausa y yo me quede parado para escuchar —reconozca que usted ignora los orígenes de ese hombre. Es verdad… ¿no es así? En estas circunstancias, encuentro completamente lógico llamar a la policía… y si usted no quiere, tendrá que pedirle que deje el inmueble, ¡y hoy mismo!

Candy que había permanecido callada respondió —se lo he dicho ya muchas veces: ¡el señor Albert no es lo que los otros vecinos piensan que es!

A pesar de todo Candy me defendía… yo desconocía por completo que estaba enterada… no creí que lo supiera…

—¡No le creo! ¡O se va él o se va usted con él! —insistió la mujer.

—Comprendo… pero no se equivoque, ¡no es que nos hayan echado! ¡si me voy con Albert, es porque yo creo en él!

 _…Creo en él…_

Cuanto me dolió esa frase… decir que la amaba, cuando en realidad todo lo que sabía de mí era mayormente una mentira.

Ahora, aunque no quisiera, debía tomar una decisión…

Sin hacer ruido, salí de nuevo a la calle, ¿Qué debía hacer? Me preguntaba, cuando en realidad ya sabía la respuesta a esto.

George, ya me estaba pidiendo que regresara y tampoco podía arrastrar a Candy entre las patas por culpa de todas mis mentiras; ciertamente no era nada malo en lo que andaba, como los vecinos suponían, pero… una persona misteriosa siempre causa desconfianza.

Me acerque a una cabina telefónica y marque el número personal de George.

—George… puedes venir a recogerme… ya es tiempo de que regrese a casa…

En lo que tardaba en venir por mí, camine de regreso al departamento y me cruce con la mujer que había discutido con Candy, hizo un gesto de disgusto y se pasó de largo. Pero cuando llegue a la puerta, se mantuvo atenta esperando ver lo que haría.

Giré el cerrojo y vi a Candy dormida sobre la mesa… dejarla en serio que me estaba costando trabajo…

Entre a la habitación que por dos años compartimos y busque papel y pluma para dejarle una nota:

 _… Estoy al corriente del propósito de los vecinos. Siento haberte causado tantos problemas. Gracias también por tu confianza. No quiero molestarte más con esto. Una última cosa: gracias a ti he recobrado la memoria, no obstante… no tuve jamás el valor de decírtelo. Ese dinero, es para indemnizarte y para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Nos volveremos a ver ciertamente un día…_

Mis pies pesaban demasiado y era muy difícil hacer que Pupe guardara silencio, también se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Tome una manta caliente para cubrir a Candy y extendí mi mano para tocar su cabello, pero me abstuve de hacerlo y la retire.

Deje la carta sobre la mesa y así como siempre hacía, sin previo aviso, me marche.

Cuando salí del departamento, la casera seguía en la puerta esperando verme salir con mis cosas; al comprobar que así era, pujo victoriosa y cerró su puerta.

En la calle, George ya me esperaba con el coche encendido…

Me contuve en voltear atrás… si lo hacía, muy posiblemente traería a Candy conmigo, diciéndole toda la verdad.

Siempre sopese la opción de sincerarme, pero si lo hacía lo más seguro era que no entendiera y solo consiguiera arruinar nuestra muy estrecha amistad…

—¿Te encuentras bien, William? —pregunto George, mirándome por el retrovisor.

—Sí, todo está bien.

 _…De nuevo volvía a mi oscura y solitaria vida…_

Para antes de llegar a la mansión, George se detuvo en un sitio para que me cambiara de ropa, no era que la que traía tuvieran algo malo, pero… lo primero que haría sería reencontrarme con mi tía Elroy.

Me puse un poco práctico smoking y entramos a la mansión por la parte trasera. Al bajarme me envolví en mi capa y entramos al interior casi corriendo.

George se adelantó a ver si el pasillo estaba despejado y con una señal me indico que lo siguiera. Luego, con suma discreción toco la puerta de la habitación de mi tía y esta se abrió de par en par para que yo entrara.

—¡William! —me llamo, con pañuelo en mano y lágrimas surcando sus arrugadas mejillas, así como George, mi tía parecía haber envejecido más de lo que esperaba.

—¡Tía! —le correspondí a su abrazo.

—¡William, pensé que no volvería a verte! ¡Hijo! ¿Dónde habías estado todo este tiempo?

Yo la ayude a que se sentara, muchas emociones fuertes tampoco eran buenas para su ya delicada salud.

—Eso no importa tía, ya estoy de vuelta y le prometo que no le traeré más disgustos… —le dije arrodillándome frente a ella.

—¡Oh William, me alegro tanto de verte!

Yo no me alegraba tanto como ella, claro estaba, pero si me sentía feliz de por lo menos quitarle una preocupación de encima.

No hablamos mucho debido a que ya era algo noche y ella debía descansar a su hora.

Yo por mi parte, me dirigí a mi antiguo sitio dentro de la mansión, esa parte oscura y sombría en la que se siempre me escondía.

Pese a mi ausencia todo lucia tal y como lo recordaba, me dejé caer sobre la cama y me puse a pensar en mi pequeña.

 _… ¿Ya te habrás dado cuenta Candy, de que no estoy más ahí?..._

Suspire con fuerza y deje escapar el aire con pesar.

Estar en un lugar tan gris como este, sin duda me haría extrañar los días en el Magnolia… pero por suerte, mañana después de hablar con mi tía, partiría camino a Lakewood… aunque supongo que eso no sería tampoco de mucha ayuda, hay tantos recuerdos en esa propiedad y, de todas formas, las risas y sonrisas de Candy, no me recibirían.

Solo esperaba poder continuar con esto; cuando llegara el momento de presentarme sabría si ella podía perdonarme, o por el contrario se alejaba… pues ya le había mentido mucho.

Además, cuando eso pasara, mis probabilidades de un futuro a su lado se reducirían a cero… no porque yo no quisiera intentarlo, sino porque había muchísimas cosas en contra, como el hecho de que, así como yo, tendría que volverse prisionera de la fortuna Andrew, y eso, aunque doliera, no quería que también le afectara a ella, eso no sería vivir…

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Muchas gracias a **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s y Ever Blue,** ¡saludos a todas! son las mejores.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Era muy temprano todavía, cuando mi tía Elroy me mandó llamar al despacho para hablar sobre la plática que habíamos dejado pendiente el día de ayer. Busque algo cómodo en el closet y mientras me vestía pensaba en lo que le diría… había tantas cosas con las que iniciar la conversación, como, por ejemplo, pedirle explicaciones de porque en mi ausencia trato tan mal a Candy… sí, ese era un muy buen tema a tratar, pero, aunque lo fuera, no era momento para sacarlo a discusión. Era mejor esperar solo un poco, esperar a que todos se enteraran de mi existencia y muchos de ellos tuvieran que tragarse sus palabras… entre ellos mi tía Elroy.

—Anda William… bebe tu té —me dijo mi tía luego de ver que solo me quedaba viendo al infinito.

—Lo siento, tía —bebí —recordar todo lo que me paso, cuesta un poco de trabajo.

—No te importunes, yo te escuchare…

Guardé silencio por un momento más y entonces empecé a relatarle lo sucedido… su cara no expresaba lo suficiente, el asombro que tenía, cada frase que salía de mi boca la hacía sentirse preocupada.

—No se lo tome en serio, tía… ya ha pasado.

—Pero William, ¿Cómo esperas que reaccione después de todo lo que has dicho? —me reclamo —además… aun no me has revelado como es que lograste volver con vida.

—Bien, George mintió cuando le dijo que yo seguía en Londres…

—¡¿Qué?! —dijo exaltada volteando a ver a George de manera inquisitiva.

—Yo le pedí que lo hiciera, porque necesitaba tiempo… —George no se inmuto y continuo a mi lado —necesitaba tiempo para recuperarme, porque en realidad hasta hace poco, yo padecía amnesia.

—¡Santo dios! —exclamo mi tía cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

—Y he de recalcar, que fue gracias a una magnifica persona que logre recuperarme… logre recordar mi pasado y logre volver a estar con ustedes…

—Oh William, padeciste tantas calamidades… ahora entiendo cómo es que no había noticias tuyas, ni siquiera sabías que existíamos… siempre estaré agradecida con esa persona por traerte de vuelta a nosotros… siempre…

Y mientras ella decía esas palabras yo pensaba si en verdad cumpliría su promesa, cuando descubriera que había sido Candy mi salvadora… estaba ansioso por tomar el mando de todo y poner en regla un par de cosas: a mi tía con respecto a Candy y a los Legan, sobre todo Neal… esa maldita escoria familiar.

Después eso, George y yo nos subimos al coche en dirección a Lakewood, ya que estaba deshabitado y era la mejor opción para que yo viviera allí hasta el día de mi presentación, ya no faltaba mucho, pero continuaba siendo de vital importancia mantenerme a salvo, sobre todo después de haber vivido tantas cosas, sería tonto que muriera a causa de mi herencia.

Al llegar, el perfume de las rosas nos dio la bienvenida, miles y miles de recuerdos fueron llegando a mí, conforme el coche recorría el amplio sendero para llegar a la puerta de entrada.

Los sirvientes al divisar el coche por la ventana, se apresuraron a salir y darme también ellos la bienvenida.

Sonreí cordial y pasé adentro.

Era una casa demasiado grande para mí solo, sobre todo en estos momentos que sentía que la ausencia de Candy me asfixiaba. George me hecho un vistazo discretamente y yo volví a actuar como si nada.

Luego de instalarme baje al despacho para reunirme con George y discutir un poco sobre las cosas que haría estando aquí, él ya tenía preparada toda la documentación que debía revisar, aparte de unos cuantos análisis.

Nos pusimos a trabajar cuanto antes y pronto me vi queriendo hacer todo en un día, con tal de no sentirme solo como me sentía.

 _…William… no es necesario que trabajes demasiado, descansa un poco… cuando asumas la presidencia, añoraras el tiempo libre…_

Fue lo que me dijo George al ver mis excesivas ganas de trabajar.

Dejé los papeles sobre el escritorio y me fui en dirección al mirador, que por mucho tiempo había estado bajo llave.

La amplia habitación seguía siendo la mejor de todas en Lakewood, la luz que se filtraba aquí, gracias a los grandes ventanales era excepcional y cuando estas se abrían, el perfume de los jardines era embriagador… todo el paisaje y los alrededores podían verse exquisitamente desde aquí.

Me senté en la única silla que había en el mirador y dejé que el calor del sol me abrazara…

Luego de esto, se me hizo costumbre pasar parte de la mañana aquí; el simple hecho de estar en este lugar, me reconfortaba.

Unos días después, George tuvo que dejarme solo, lógicamente vendría de forma constante, para informarme de lo que pasaba en Chicago.

—George…

—Dime, William.

—Quiero pedirte que cuides de Candy, ya sea que contrates a alguien de confianza para que lo haga o seas tú mismo quien se encargue.

—¿No te parece exagerada tu petición? Durante mucho tiempo la señorita Candy se ha sabido cuidar sola perfectamente —me respondió George confundido.

—En efecto, ella sabe cuidarse, pero mientras vivía con ella paso algo sumamente delicado.

—¿Ah sí?

—¿Recuerdas la noche en la que terminamos de trabajar más tarde de lo previsto?

—Mmm, sí.

—Pues bien, cuando llegue ella no estaba, alguien había ido a recogerla al trabajo con la mentira de que Terry la esperaba, esta persona resulto ser mandadero de Neal y la hizo llevar a una de las propiedades que están fuera de la ciudad, dime George, ¿crees que Neal tenía buenas intenciones como para citarla a solas con mentiras?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Por esa razón me preocupa que este sola, cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, verifícala y me informas, ¿está claro?

—Sí, William.

Luego de eso el abordo su coche y se marchó, de nuevo estaba solo y rodeado únicamente de sirvientes. Sin resistencia alguna sentí el verdadero peso de todo lo que recientemente había pasado.

Olvidándome por un momento de mis deberes, tome mi mochila y salí a buscar a mi mofeta; la encontré jugando entre las rosas y la abrace para llevarla conmigo a la cabaña.

La ruta más próxima era ir por el rio, pero al llegar me di cuenta de que el bote que usualmente estaba allí, había desaparecido.

Me regresé sobre mis pasos y después me fui directo a la bodega, si el bote no estaba en el agua, seguro era porque lo habían guardado.

Cuando entre me sorprendí de ver la figura de un cisne oculta bajo una enorme manta vieja.

¿Qué seria?

Con cuidado la destape y tanto Pupe como yo pudimos ver que era un bote, luego de quitarle el polvo mi mofeta salto encantada al interior.

 _…Esto tenía que ser obra de Stear…_

Lo inspeccioné más a detalle y vi que aparentemente no tenía ningún desperfecto, solo un extraño mecanismo en la parte donde van los pasajeros. Con cuidado lo levante sobre mi espalda y lo lleve al rio.

Al bajarlo y adentrarlo en el agua, comprobé enseguida que mis suposiciones habían sido falsas, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente adentro, comenzó a entrar el agua a borbotones.

¡Qué suerte que no me monte en él! Sino, habría terminado todo mojado…

Al parecer Stear, planeaba que esto fuera una especie de fuente, pero… ¿Quién necesita una fuente, dentro de un pequeño bote?

Lo saque del agua y cambiando radicalmente mis planes, opte por arreglarlo.

La semana se me fue volando, entre el trabajo y la restauración del cisne, no había sentido mucho el paso de las horas. Solo por las noches cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño, la imagen de Candy llegaba a mi memoria… mañana llegaría George y pronto sabría cómo estaba ella.

Quise aguantar mis ganas de preguntarle enseguida sobre ella, pero supongo que siendo tan perspicaz como siempre, se dio cuenta de que deseaba saber cuanto antes.

—La señorita Candy esta… —empezó a hablar un poco indeciso.

—Ya dime George… ¿acaso le sucede algo?

—En realidad, la persona que contraté me dijo que ella lucía bastante triste, yo, para corroborar esa información fui, y comprobé que incluso ha perdido peso… es lógico deducir que no está bien, luego de ver en todos lados noticias malas sobre el señor Terry, o bien que…

Iba a continuar cuando yo lo interrumpí.

—Seguro que es por Terrence….

—Pero William…

—No George, quiero que investigues en donde se encuentra él —retire las manos del escritorio — bien, ahora sigamos con nuestro trabajo.

George se me quedo mirando por unos segundos, pero luego bajo la vista y continúo trabajando.

Esperaba de antemano recibir malas noticias, pero no a tal punto; cuando estaba yo, como quiera la distraía de eso, pero ahora… ahora ella podía sumergirse profundamente en sus recuerdos… seguía amando a Terry…

Estaba tan ansioso por escuchar algo que me alentara, pero, lo que George me dijo, solo consiguió hacer que mi moral cayera. Estaba allí, trabajando como loco, pero solo lo hacía por instinto y no porque quisiera.

—William… tomemos un descanso —me dijo dejando los papeles que traía en la mano.

—No George, hay que seguir, partes mañana y todavía queda mucho por hacer.

—De verdad William, no te presiones… ve, sal un rato.

A regañadientes me levanté de la silla y salí a los jardines…

Días después, cuando George me informo que Terry se encontraba en Rockstown, le entregue un envoltorio.

Ya estaba decidido a hacer lo que haría… no solo por Candy sino también por Terry, los informes de George decían, que él estaba actuando en un teatro de mala muerte, que estaba muy adelgazado y peor aún… sumido en la bebida sin deseos de salir de ella.

No quería aceptarlo, pero él también sufría, igual o incluso más que Candy, era prioridad que ambos se encontraran.

—Has llegarle esto a Candy de mí parte, pero hazlo desde Rockstown.

—Pero William… ¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? —me pregunto confundido.

—Si ella está triste, lo mejor es que se reúna con Terrence, quizás yo corra con suerte y ella se dirija allí en cuanto el paquete llegue.

Él me miró fijamente como pensando en contradecirme, pero no dijo nada y asintió.

Luego de eso, volvió a marcharse y yo agradecí volver a quedarme solo… sí Candy lograba acudir a ese poblado y cruzarse con Terry… muy posiblemente yo la perdería para siempre…

Sin saber en qué momento lo había hecho, me di cuenta de que estaba en la cima de un árbol… toda la luz del ocaso me pegaba de lleno y muchos recuerdos en el Magnolia me arribaron.

 _¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a reunir a Candy con Terry nuevamente?_

Si era por el bien de ella, claro que lo haría. Pues, aunque doliera, su felicidad estaba por encima de la mía, no permitiría nunca más que ella sufriera.

Acaricie a Pupe que estaba a mi lado y suspire pesadamente…

Los dos días siguientes para nada me ayudaron, solo pensaba si Candy ya había viajado a Rockstown…

Entonces, como si el universo lo planeara, el teléfono timbro y era George quien marcaba.

 _…William, le señorita ha recibido el obsequio y a partido a Rockstown como predijo…_

Cuando le pedí a George que hiciera mi mandato, no me sentí para nada mal, pues había hecho a un lado todos mis sentimientos, centrándome solo en ella, pero ahora… ahora el arrepentimiento me carcomía el alma… me dolía ser egoísta y desear que ella no lo amara… desear que no se fuera con él...

Me dirigí al amplio mirador con una botella de licor en la mano… quería olvidar por un momento que existía, aunque eso fuera recurrir tontamente a la bebida…

Pero esto solo consiguió que mis emociones aumentaran, trayendo a mi memoria aquel lejano día en el que ella y yo compartíamos el almuerzo, mencionando una promesa que no sabía si se cumpliría… ese día le había confesado mis sentimientos de la forma más discreta que logre encontrar… y ella me ofreció la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Intentando buscar consuelo en alguna parte… volteé mi vista a ese antiguo piano y sintiendo que la única manera de sacar mis emociones era tocándolo, me senté frente a él y comencé a presionar tecla por tecla, conforme mi dolor lo consentía.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de entre mis ojos y yo continúe así hasta muy entrada la mañana…

Los rayos del sol se filtraban por los amplios ventanales, obligándome a despertar lentamente. Me tallé los ojos y cuando estuve plenamente consiente me di cuenta de las malas condiciones en las que estaba. Iba a levantarme para irme a mí habitación cuando me di cuenta de que, sobre el piano, alguien del servicio había dejado el periódico del día.

Y justamente en la primera plana resaltaba el nombre de Terrence, intente no leer lo que diría, pero me obligue a afrontar la noticia, cualquiera que fuere.

Al leer renglón a renglón, me fui enterando de algo que para nada me esperaba…

 _…El gran actor, Terrence Grandchester vuelve a Stratford, desea empezar de cero…_

Tome el periódico más firmemente buscando el nombre de Candy, pero este no aparecía por ningún lado, me sentí como un tonto por todo lo pasado la noche anterior y sin poder evitarlo estalle en carcajadas, riéndome de mi mismo.

—Señor… ¿se encuentra bien? —me pregunto el mayordomo que entraba a la sala y me miraba con ojos de confusión.

—Sí Clement —le dije sin poder contenerme la risa —solo ha sido una nota del periódico… vuelve a tu trabajo.

Clement, me hizo una reverencia sin quitarme la vista de encima y se fue dudando quizás, si yo estaba del todo cuerdo.

Aun con un hilo de risa en los labios, salí en dirección a mi habitación, debía darme un buen baño y volver a mis labores del día.

Mientras me duchaba, me di cuenta de que, al enviarle el regalo a Candy, quise hacer lo que considere bien para ella, pero no me pregunte si de verdad era lo que ella quería, si se vieron o no, era algo que desconocía, pero claro estaba, que ese encuentro no había sido lo suficientemente importante como para hacer que sus caminos de nuevo se mantuvieran unidos… estaba mal alegrarme por eso, sí… pero en serio me sentía feliz de que así fuera… las esperanzas regresaban…

A la mañana siguiente, después del almuerzo, me dirigí al mirador y me senté en la silla de siempre y me puse a meditar todo cuanto pude.

Me sentía tan ligero… haberme enterado que Candy había regresado a su departamento confirmo lo que había leído en la nota… ella había vuelto a casa… fuera, cual fuera la razón de esto, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de intentar ir más allá… me sentía tan reconfortado, que incluso podía sentir que Candy estaba conmigo… cerré los ojos y disfrute de la sensación… hasta que escuche esa voz… abrí los ojos instantáneamente y me quede inmóvil pensando que quizás eran imaginaciones mías… posiblemente estaba tan concentrado pensando en ella, que incluso ya la oía…

Pero de nuevo la escuche hablar más apresuradamente…

—Tío William, soy su hija adoptiva, Candy.

No, no estaba alucinando, era ella.

—Le ruego que me disculpe por importunarlo tan de repente… pero hay algo de lo que debo absolutamente hablarle….

Después de eso guardo silencio esperando mi respuesta, pero yo no podía ni abrir la boca, mi respiración se había puesto en pausa y todo me resultaba tan irreal e inesperado.

—Tío William… —me llamo quedamente —tío, le tengo un profundo afecto, no puedo expresarle hasta qué punto le estoy agradecida… pero, pero comprometerme con Neal, lo encuentro un poco arbitrario… soy consciente de este favor, pero no deseo que mi vida sea dirigida de esta forma…

 _¿Comprometida con Neal? ¡Pero qué demonios!_

Su voz sonaba tan triste y asustada… ¿de dónde había sacado eso de que yo la comprometía con Neal? ¿de que hablaba?

—Tío, sé que le debo un inmenso respeto por haberme recogido y querer hacerme su hija adoptiva… es la razón por la cual siempre pensé que era alguien sensible a la opinión de otros… ¡Yo odio a Neal! Estoy dispuesta a soportar todas las reprobaciones y todos los castigos… pero le pido solamente anular este compromiso…

Un silencio abrumador volvió a llenar la sala…

Y yo intente aclarar mi garganta para poder hablar, pues no podía.

—eh… perdón… ¿tío William? ¿es usted el tío William? —insistió.

Aspire con fuerza y por fin hable… —¿es todo lo que quieres decirme, Candy?

Sabía que, a partir de ahora, todas mis mentiras se caerían al suelo como una torre de naipes… pero la moneda había sido lanzada al aire, George seguramente le había dicho dónde encontrarme, y si era así, alguna razón de peso debió haber tenido.

Puse ambas manos sobre los brazos de la silla y me levanté lentamente para que Candy me viera…

En cuanto me di la vuelta y quedé de frente a ella, su rostro mostro asombro… se puso pálida y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

 _¿Cómo interpretar eso?_

—Lo siento si no te había dicho nada hasta ahora… —le dije sonriendo, intentando mostrarme calmado luego de enterarme de tal situación.

—Yo… jamás me di cuenta de que… —dijo llevándose ambas manos al rostro —entonces usted ha estado siempre junto a mí…

Escucharla hablarme de esa forma me hacía sentir en extremo extraño… quería acercarme y decirle que me disculpara… sobre todo luego de todo lo meditado anteriormente.

—Deja de dirigirte a mí de esa forma, Candy… tu nunca me has hablado así, ¡que yo sepa!

Pensé que mostrándome tranquilo y despreocupado, la ayudaría a ella a asimilar lo que pasaba y también a mí, luego de que todos mis miedos de no ser perdonado regresaban.

—Ignoraba los planes de Neal; está bien, no debes preocuparte más…

Iba acabando la frase, cuando vi como sus fuerzas la abandonaban y me apresuré a auxiliarla antes de que cayera completamente al piso.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunte siendo ahora yo el preocupado.

—Mis… mis fuerzas me han dejado bruscamente…

—Candy… —susurre, ¿en serio era tan delicado todo ese asunto de mi sobrino Neal, como para hacer que te pusieras de esta forma? ¿o acaso estabas tan decepcionada de mi por mentirte, que tu cuerpo no soporto la impresión de la verdad?

—Albert… yo… jamás hubiera imaginado que pudieras ser el tío William… ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada? ¿Por qué?... —me reclamo estallando aún más en llanto.

—Lo siento… tenía mis motivos…

La ayude a levantarse y me encamine hacia la mesa de té, esperaba que sus reclamos fueran mucho más severos, pero contrario a eso, solo parecía estar dolida porque no le tuve la confianza suficiente como para contarle la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿te has recuperado de tus emociones? Ven, voy a preparar el té.

—Eh… lo voy a hacer yo… —dijo intentando tomar la taza con sus manos temblorosas, haciendo que esta cayera tirando todo su contenido —yo… yo creo que aún no me he recuperado… mi corazón late muy rápido… —guardo silencio y de nuevo hablo un poco exaltada —escucha yo… querría que aceptaras mis agradecimientos a título del gran tío William, nada más que una vez…

Me le quede viendo fijamente, no podía negarme si yo mismo sabía lo mucho que le ilusionaba conocer al hombre que la sacó de los establos y la salvo de ir a México.

—Este… hace mucho tiempo que trataba de encontrarle… es como un sueño… es tan maravilloso… le estoy realmente agradecida por todo esto que ha hecho por mí, le agradezco…

Iba a continuar hablando, pero yo no pude soportar escucharla hablar así… sus palabras eran tan sinceras y profundas, que hacían que mi corazón latiera acelerado. Sin poder evitarlo, rodeé sus manos con las mías y ella automáticamente guardo silencio.

—Candy… para, ¿quieres? Tus palabras me sonrojan… —ella me miro a los ojos y proseguí —sabes, Candy, es porque prefería ser Albert, simplemente…

Sus manos eran tan suaves… incluso tocarlas de esta forma y en un momento no muy apropiado me alegraba tanto… luego le pedí que tomará asiento, y me dispuse a preparar el té para que se relajara; pues yo también necesitaba un poco y aunque no lo pareciera, la euforia por ya no tener que ocultarle nada… o bueno casi nada, me alegraba.

Ella al salir de todo el asombro, presto más atención al lugar en el que estábamos.

—¡Cuántos retratos de familia hay en esta habitación! — dijo volteando a ver a todos lados, y luego de recorrer con la mirada uno a uno los retratos, se detuvo ante alguien muy preciado para mí.

—Esa persona es muy bella, Rosemary Brown... era mi hermana mayor... —dije intentando no ponerme nostálgico, sabía que Candy aún guardaba a Anthony en algún lugar muy especial dentro de su corazón y muy posiblemente ya se había dado cuenta de que ella era su madre.

Viendo que el que té no había sido suficiente para tantas emociones, le propuse salir a los jardines.

Siempre había soñado con poder pasear con ella en todo Lakewood, sin más secretos de por medio y ahora, sin siquiera esperarlo, ella estaba aquí conmigo haciendo que el sol brillara más ante mis ojos.

Metí mis manos a los bolsillos y en silencio la acompañé hasta que estuvimos afuera…

Si mal no estaba, Candy ya tenía muchos años desde la última vez que había estado en Lakewood, recuerdo bien que fue antes de irse a Londres, luego de la muerte de Anthony… y supongo aún con más seguridad que estar ahora rodeada de sus rosas y bañada del perfume de estas, no era una situación fácil de llevar… la había sacado del mirador para que se calmara, pero los jardines no habían sido la mejor decisión… de todas formas, enfrentar el pasado era vital, tanto para ella… como para mí.

—Jamás habría pensado que Anthony nos dejaría tan pronto… —dije sintiendo dentro de mí el verdadero peso de esa frase —no pude hacer nada por él…

Si quería sincerarme, este era el mejor momento para hacerlo… nos quedamos callados observando y luego le propuse continuar.

—Debo parecerte muy sentimental, ¿no? —le dije sintiéndome un poco avergonzado, todos tienen la imagen mía como la de un hombre fuerte y seguro, pero pese a esto, ella dijo que no, y yo me sentí más libre de mostrarle mi lado vulnerable.

Continuamos el paseo y pasamos frente al portal de piedra de Archie.

—¡Oh!, la hiedra ha subido por el portal! —dijo Candy, al ver lo cambiado que estaba desde la última vez.

—Y todo recto, está el portal de agua de Stear… —pese a todo, esa era la única obra suya que estaba logrando mantenerse en pie.

Ella en seguida se apresuró a llegar a él, y a ambos los recuerdos nos llegaron con la brisa del rio… aunque ya había pasado un de buen tiempo desde que nos anunciaran su muerte, yo aún tenía y sentía que quizás él seguía con vida, pero era una idea disparatada que prefería reservarme solo para mí por el momento.

—¡El portal de agua! —grito ella al llegar y al ver el cisne que yo había reparado el otro día, se quedó quieta automáticamente —¡es el bote de Stear! Pero, ¿Cómo puede ser?

Yo que aún no llegaba hasta donde ella, me apresure a alcanzarla y sin contestarla, hale la soga que sujetaba el bote, haberlo reparado sin duda había sido una buena idea.

Cuando el bote llego a la orilla, mi mofeta salto a la vista, abriendo su pequeño hocico en señal de que había pasado una agradable siesta abordo.

—¡Es Pupe! —él al escuchar su nombre, salto instintivamente a los brazos de Candy —hacia tanto tiempo…

Yo sonreí al ver tal escena, al separarme de Candy, no solo yo sufrí a causa de esto, sino también mi mofeta, recuerdo muy bien lo difícil que fue hacer que esta guardara silencio, y lo peor de todo, obligarla a no volver, aunque quisiera…

—Parece que Pupe ha elegido domicilio durante el día —comente sin dejar de observarlos.

—Pero Albert… ¿Cómo es que el bote está aquí? —me pregunto, cuando le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a subir a bordo.

—Lo encontré en la bodega y lo repare —le respondí sonriendo para que se animara —desafortunadamente la fuente no brota.

Ella se rio divertida —¡Mejor! ¡así no nos mojaremos!

Me dio su mano y al estar abordo se quedó callada pensando. Yo no quería que se pusiera triste, pero estar a bordo de algo hecho por Stear, volvía inevitable esta situación, quise compartirle mis ideas, pero me contuve de hacerlo, si le decía que creía que Stear seguía con vida, sería como darle falsas esperanzas en dado caso de que estuviera equivocado.

—Candy… —la llame intentando sacarla de su turbación.

—Lo siento … Lakewood me trae tantos recuerdos… —dijo ella intentando sonreír un poco.

Y no solo a ella, sino a mí también, cuando llegue aquí, las cosas habían ido de mal en peor, sobre todo después de haberla dejado.

El bote comenzó a avanzar muy lentamente y el ambiente entre los dos se tornó romántico, o bueno, yo quise interpretarlo de esa forma.

—Albert, ¿A dónde va este bote?

—Lo vas a saber pronto —le dije, esperando que por sí sola lo descubriera.

Ella observo hacia todos lados intrigada y luego su rostro se ilumino —¡Ya se! ¡la mansión donde vivías antes!

—¡Bingo! Ves Candy… no era tan difícil adivinar.

Ella y yo no reímos y después me pregunto —dime, Albert ¿Por qué en esa época no eras rubio? Y esa barba ¡te envejecía! —dijo simulando estar horrorizada.

Yo había pensado que ese dato se le había pasado desapercibido, pero parecía ser que no.

—Estaba disfrazado, tía Elroy conoce a mucha gente…

Iba acabando de decirle eso cuando de la nada comencé a sentirlos pies mojados, baje la vista y luego voltee a ver a Candy quien ya me miraba confundida, y sin previo aviso, Pupe que estaba entre nosotros salto impulsado por un enorme chorro de agua, y yo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió… poner mis manos para intentar tapar la fuga con ellas, está de más decir que para nada sirvió hacer esto. Y para cuando me di cuenta, ya estábamos por demás empapados.

—¡Qué raro! Estaba seguro de haberlo reparado correctamente…—dije sintiéndome apenado.

Candy se echó a reír —supongo que ya sé de qué parte de la familia, Stear heredo sus dones…

—Candy… —le reclame, sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería.

—Además ¡es el bote de Stear! ¡sus pasajeros, están consagrados a mojarse!

Como ya estaba empapado, daba igual estar dentro del bote o no, así que me metí al agua y arrimé el bote a la orilla para que Candy se bajara, de todas formas, la cabaña estaba muy cerca.

Desabroche mi camisa para exprimirla un poco y note como ella se giró para no verme, apenado me la puse de nuevo.

—Vamos, la cabaña está muy cerca.

Me adelanté un poco y vi que ella no avanzaba. En realidad, lo que hacía era exprimir su largo vestido, después de eso continuamos caminando el trayecto restante.

Pronto divísimos la enorme construcción asomarse por encima de los árboles. Me apresuré a sacar las llaves y abrí la puerta.

—¡Oh! ¡todos estos animales viven todavía aquí! —dijo Candy al ser recibida por una enorme cantidad de especies. Sonreí y mientras ella estaba entretenida saludando uno a uno, yo me dirigí a una de las habitaciones en busca de algo para secarnos.

Por suerte encontré una bata y un pijama suficiente para ambos, los tomé y fui hasta con Candy.

—Cámbiate, sino vas a resfriarte —ella tomo las prendas y yo le señale —en aquella habitación puedes hacerlo.

Luego regreso y continuo entretenida con los animales, mientras tanto yo salí en busca de leña para encender la chimenea; ya que estuvo encendida, la invité a acercarse al fuego. Inmediatamente al ver la chimenea y sentarse al lado mío, su aspecto se tornó pensativo… recordaba a Terrence, eso era obvio, pero, ¿Por qué después de haberlo encontrado no se quedó con él? Aunque no quisiera, esa pregunta me retumbaba en la cabeza una y otra vez… quería saber la verdad.

—De hecho… Terrence parece haber tenido suerte…

—¿Perdón? —Sí, había acertado… así que indague un poco más.

—Parece ser que volvió a Stratford, dicen las revistas que quería empezar de cero —le conté esperando ver una reacción que me ayudara a entenderlo todo.

—¿En verdad? ¡Mejor! —fue lo único que ella contesto.

Se quedó callada, pero su reacción no fue de tristeza como esperaba, sino más bien como de alegría y aceptación.

Viendo que el frio ya se me había pasado, salí a lavar la ropa mojada, aquí no había más prendas secas que las batas y no iba a pasar el resto del día así. Candy al verme salir, me siguió y después de que tendí mis ropas al sol, ella hizo lo mismo con su vestido. Pasaba del mediodía, así que pronto estuvieron secas y nos vestimos de nuevo.

Iba a preguntarle a Candy si tenía hambre, cuando un fuerte sonido proveniente de su estómago se escapó, dejando en claro, que mi pregunta estaba de más.

—Bueno, supongo que no tengo que preguntar lo obvio —le dije al verla toda sonrojada —no tardo, iré a buscar algo rico para ambos.

En la alacena encontré un poco de azúcar y café, mientras que afuera, pude encontrar una buena cantidad de frutas frescas.

Para cuando regrese, ella ya me esperaba sentada sobre un tronco viejo. Arrime todo lo necesario y comenzamos a comer en compañía de los animalitos.

Ciertamente, la tarde entera nos la pasamos allí conversando de todo y a la vez de nada. Estábamos pues charlando, cuando le preste más atención a Candy y note que su nariz estaba inusualmente roja.

—Candy… ¿te sientes bien? —le pregunte acercándome a ella para tomarle la temperatura.

Ella se esforzó en ocultarlo, pero en cuando la toque, me di cuenta de que empezaba a tener fiebre.

—Solo me siento un poco cansada —respondió ella mirándome a los ojos y dedicándome una débil sonrisa.

—¿Segura que es solo eso? —le pregunte viéndola como si fuera a retarla.

—Sí, han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes para un día…

En eso tenía mucha razón, se levantó y antes de que empezara a caminar la detuve.

—Espera, yo te llevare.

—No, Albert, no es necesario.

—Anda, no quiero que enfermes como la última vez —le dije poniéndome un poco serio, solo recordar cómo había llegado ese día me ponía mal.

Ella acepto y me dejo llevarla en brazos hasta la cama, en cuanto la deposite, mis animalitos se acercaron a ella, dispuestos a ayudar a mejorarla. Mientras yo salía de la habitación a buscar una buena manta.

Cuando regrese la vi sonreír más tranquilamente, la abrigue y me senté a su lado.

—Candy… —la llame.

—Sí, Albert —me respondió dejando de rascarle la panza a Pupe.

—Quieres decirme exactamente, como esta eso de tu compromiso con Neal —sabía que apenas empezaba a calmarse de todo eso, pero a mí me urgía saber todo al respecto y sobre todo informarme de como pasaron las cosas.

Ella guardo silencio y miro hacia la ventana.

—George fue a buscarme al departamento muy temprano, me dijo que la tía Elroy me buscaba… cuando llegue a la mansión, me hicieron pasar al estudio y allí estaban los Legan junto a la tía Elroy…

—Aja, continua —le pedí.

—La tía Elroy dijo que por orden del tío… bueno por orden tuya, debía casarme con Neal.

—¿Mi tía dijo eso? —pregunte aguantando un poco el coraje que sentía en mi interior.

—Sí, obviamente yo me negué, pero la tía Elroy me dejo en claro que el compromiso estaba fuera de discusión, porque si no Neal se enlistaría en el ejército… —ella empezó a llorar —Albert, yo no entiendo porque Neal querría molestarme hasta ese punto, ¡el matrimonio no es ningún juego!

—Cálmate, Candy… —le dije, mientras me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba —ahora estás conmigo y no volverás a correr ningún riesgo, ¿está bien? Siempre he cuidado de ti y ahora no será la excepción.

Y recordando aquel día que pasamos la noche en el bosque, le bese la frente y aparentemente se sintió mejor.

—Ahora descansa, si me necesitas estaré frente a la chimenea.

Ya no había dudas de que las intenciones de Neal, respecto a Candy no eran las más puras, y el coraje que sentía no solo era porque yo amara a Candy, sino también por la manera en la que Neal estaba haciendo las cosas, trataba a mi pequeña como a un objeto, la llenaba de amenazas, queriendo obligarla a hacer cosas que ella no quería, eso no era de hombres y debía desde ahora ponerle un alto.

Entrecerré la puerta y sentí como la mirada de Candy me seguía hasta marcharme.

Un rato después, fui a ver como seguía, pero al asomarme, me di cuenta de que dormía plácidamente, tibia y sin frió, al estar rodeada de todos los animales del bosque.

Debido a que, en la cabaña solo había una habitación equipada, yo tuve que recurrir al viejo método, uniendo un par de sillones. Prepare la almohada, me quite las botas y me deje caer en mi improvisada cama. Y aunque en un principio parecía una buena idea, me di cuenta de que quizás el suelo resultaría más cómodo, ya que mis pies sobresalían por mucho el límite del sillón. Preferí acomodarme de otra forma y dejé que el sueño me venciera.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

He de decir que me siento muy conmovida por la chica que me envió un review diciendo que siempre había preferido a Terry hasta ahora, me alegro de haberte devuelto al buen camino amiga jejeje.

 **Stormaw y** **AnMonCer** : Son muy validos son puntos de vista, pero supongo que Albert siempre quiso mostrarse como un caballero y pues en esta historia, esta esperando que llegue el momento indicado para ponerles un alto.

 **HaniR** : Pienso igual que tu, considero que Candy tambien ya amaba a Albert, pero por alguna razón Mizuki no lo quiso dejar en claro :-(

 **Eliza** : Pues planeo que el final sea aun dentro mucho, quiero darle una continuación y no solo quedar hasta donde termina el manga.

Como en cada actualización, muchas gracias a **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s y Ever Blue**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Por la mañana, escuche como uno de los animalitos rasgaba la puerta y me levante a abrirle para que saliera, me estire un poco y me enjuague la cara para quitarme cualquier rastro de sueño que quedara.

Me dirigí a la habitación donde estaba Candy y la llame para que despertara. Ella al escucharme, entreabrió los ojos, pero en lugar de despertarse, se giró dándome la espalda y cubriéndose nuevamente con la manta.

—Anda Candy… solo por un día no seas tan dormilona —le dije abriendo las ventanas.

—No, Albert… —respondió ella tras un largo bostezo.

—Levántate, ¿quieres? Un día espléndido nos espera.

Ella se enderezo y aun sin abrir los ojos, se los empezó a tallar para obligarse a verme, luego hizo su ya conocido puchero y se levantó.

—No entiendo porque sigues siendo igual de madrugador… pensé que los ancianos acostumbraban levantarse más tarde —dijo en tono burlón.

—¿A quién te refieres con anciano? —le pregunte, levantando una ceja.

Ella levanto graciosamente los brazos —¿acaso el tío William no es un viejo?

—Pequeña irrespetuosa —le dije corriendo tras ella para reprenderla —si me vuelves a decir de esa manera, nunca más te dejare comer mis guisos…

Ella al instante se echó a reír —está bien, tío William, usted gana….

—Candy….

—Lo siento, lo siento —se excusó y nuevamente se echó a reír sin parar.

Luego de esa breve falta de respeto por parte de Candy hacía mi persona, nos dispusimos a almorzar.

En Lakewood ya se habían dado cuenta de que estaba aquí y habían enviado una canasta con víveres para que no nos hicieran falta.

—Candy...

— Sí, Albert... — dijo ella antes de meterse el ultimo bocado a la boca.

—¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a pescar?

Ella sonrío, pero no me contestó ya que un masticaba.

—¡Por supuesto! en el parque en Chicago, prometiste que un día iríamos.

—Bien, entonces ve a vestirte, yo prepararé todo —Le dije guiñándole un ojo.

Ella salió corriendo a la habitación y como cosa extraña, estuvo lista en cuestión de segundos. Yo ya tenía listas las migajas de pan que servirían como carnada, además de una cubeta y mi vieja caña de pescar.

—¿Listo?

—Listo

El río no quedaba lejos, así que nos fuimos caminando. Al llegar, acomode todo y me voltee a ver qué hacía Candy.

—¿Preparada para sacar el primer pescado? —le pregunté desafiante.

—¿Yo? pero, ¿que no eres tú quien iba a hacerlo? —respondió preocupada.

—Bueno, cambie de parecer.

—No Albert, hace mucho que no pescó.

—Anda yo te ayudaré —un poco titubeante tomó la caña de pescar y con mi ayuda la lanzó al río, atrapando graciosamente una rama y yo me eché a reír.

—Supongo que a la chimenea le resultará exquisito...

—Albert... —me reclamo enseguida.

—Anda, hazlo una vez más —con valor volvió a lanzar el señuelo, haciendo que cayera justo en medio del río.

—Muy bien Candy, ahora sujétala con fuerza por si pica.

Estaba yo diciéndole eso, cuando el hilo se tensó en señal de que ella había pescado algo, viendo que le costaba un poco de trabajo, la ayude de nuevo y al tirar, entre los dos hicimos que el que pez cediera, sacándolo luego de una breve lucha en el agua.

—¡Felicitaciones, Candy! —le dije antes de echarlo a la cubeta.

—¡A sido uno muy grande! ¿cierto?

—Sí, ahora lo intentare yo.

Tome la caña de pescar y lance el señuelo hasta rio adentro, pasaron los minutos y simplemente nada picaba.

—Supongo que han cogido miedo… —dijo Candy entre risitas.

—Muy posiblemente los has asustado con tus gritos —le conteste enseguida.

Al final, conseguimos una buena cantidad de peces, suficientes para la comida e incluso la cena.

Nos los llevamos a la cabaña y allí me dispuse a limpiarlos para ponerlos al fuego. Mientras yo hacía eso Candy correteaba como venado alrededor de la cabaña persiguiendo a Pupe y a los demás animalitos de bosque. Hasta que de la nada, deje de escuchar su risa…

—Candy… ¿te encuentras bien? —la llame, luego de salir a asomarme y no verla por ningún lado. No me respondió, hasta que escuche su risa por encima de mi cabeza.

—¡Aquí estoy, Albert! ¡Anda sube!

Se había quedado callada porque estaba arriba en un árbol, observando todo lo que nos rodeaba.

Con cuidado, fui hasta donde ella y al llegar entendí porque estaba tan emocionada. Me acomode en una rama y cerré los ojos dejando que el ligero viento me moviera los cabellos hasta que…

—Albert… ¿hueles eso?

Yo olfateé con un poco más de cuidado y entonces recordé que había dejado un par de pescados en el fuego…

—¡Candy, la comida! —le dije bajándome de un salto, ella me siguió, pero más lentamente; y para cuando ella iba a entrar a la cabaña, yo ya iba saliendo con dos trozos de carbón…

—Vaya… incluso al diestro señor Andrew se le quema la comida —dijo ella riéndose…

—Muy graciosa, en realidad lo hice para que ya no te sintieras mal por quemar los guisos —le respondí con un coqueto guiño.

Gracias a que no eran todos los pescados que conseguimos, el resto los cocine con más cuidado.

Con la barriga llena y el apetito saciado, decidimos salir a pasear por los alrededores, el día aún estaba lejos de terminarse y para tener otra oportunidad como esta, estaba algo difícil.

Al llegar a un claro del bosque lleno de flores y luz que se filtraba, ambos nos dejamos caer sobre la hierba y yo apoye mi cabeza sobre un tronco que allí estaba, la comida había sido deliciosa, pero sin duda me había caído un poco pesada, pues el sueño poco a poco me invadía.

—Albert…

—Sí, Candy —le respondí ya un poco adormilado.

—¿Te molesta si te hago una guirnalda?

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Quiero llenarte de flores, a ti y a Pupe… —me respondió ya entretenida cortando las flores.

—Está bien… solo déjame descansar un rato…

Cerré los ojos y permití a mis sentidos agudizarse, podía escuchar claramente la conversación que Candy sostenía con Pupé y como con esmero trenzaba las dichosas flores; luego con una risita, la sentí acercarse a mí y ponerme una corona de flores en la cabeza… ¡ya decía yo! Hasta ahorita entendí a qué se refería con llenarme de flores…

Sin poder evitarlo recordé aquel día en el que ella soñaba con participar en el festival de mayo y yo añoraba acompañarla en el baile… ahora, aunque sin baile y lejos de Londres, estábamos teniendo una celebración similar a aquella, deje que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera y continúe haciéndome el dormido.

Entonces el sonido de un coche acercándose me obligo a abrir los ojos.

—¡Vienen a buscarte! —grito Candy al divisar el coche de George.

Yo me enderece y retire con cuidado las guirnaldas que había hecho Candy. Cuando el coche se detuvo, ella salió corriendo a recibir a George con mucha alegría.

—¡George! —grito hasta abrazarlo —no sabré nunca como agradecerle…

George no supo que responderle y al escucharme detrás suyo, volteo.

—Señor William…

—Gracias George…

Ciertamente, aunque él me había contradicho, me ayudo a afrontar uno de mis más grandes miedos, no sé porque todo el tiempo pensé que ella no lo entendería, si sabía muy bien que reaccionaria de esta forma; además, gracias a la intervención de George, estos días habían sido los mejores de mi vida… comparables, o incluso mejores que los del Magnolia.

George solo asintió y de nuevo se dirigió a Candy.

—Señorita, es de vital importancia que regrese a Chicago…

Candy volteo a verme, insegura.

—Ve, Candy… ya te he dicho que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Está bien, Albert —contesto al momento en que George la ayudaba a subir al coche.

Me acerqué y le dije a George —cuídala, mañana nos veremos.

—Pero William…

—No te preocupes, ya es tiempo, no voy a permitir que hablen con una autoridad que no les compete.

—Entiendo.

Y mientras él encendía el coche, yo me acerque a la ventanilla donde iba Candy —Adiós pequeña…

Pronto el coche encendió y despedí a Candy aun parado en medio del camino…

Pese a que cuando ella estaba conmigo, mi comportamiento era mucho más relajado, ahora que se había ido, podía de lleno sumergirme en todo el lío. Me costaba creer que mi tía Elroy se atreviera a dictaminar algo a nombre mío y peor aún, que esto fuera de tal gravedad, como para forzar a Candy a querer hacer algo que iba en contra de su voluntad… incluso dejando de lado que yo la amara, era algo inconcebible.

Por apresurado que fuera, debía de adelantar mi presentación a la familia… o por lo menos a quienes estuvieran presentes en la dichosa fiesta.

Y ya que estaba tramando algo en contra de mi tía, no podía irme y dar lugar a que me descubrieran, aunque no quisiera, debía esperar hasta mañana y partir en cuanto llegara el alba.

Camine de nuevo hasta donde hace un rato estaba Candy conmigo y recogí las múltiples flores que ella había trenzado, sonreí, por más tonto que pareciera las llevaría conmigo al despacho para que alegrara el resto de mi día.

Por la noche deje todo listo antes de acostarme y logre conciliar el sueño. Al cabo de unas horas salí a toda prisa en dirección a Chicago.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Sabía que la seguridad que le infundieron a Candy mis palabras, la harían enfrentar a todos en la celebración, así que llegue justo a tiempo, y mientras veía como Candy se dirigía al interior del gran salón, yo espere mi turno para ofrecerle todo mi apoyo y dejar en claro un par de cosas.

—Yo Candice White, me rehusó categóricamente a casarme con Neal Legan —escuche a Candy hablar con una seguridad que incluso a mí me sorprendía.

—¿Con que derecho osas, y aquí mismo? —fue la respuesta de mí tía.

Entonces, acomode mi saco, peine mi cabello y aspirando una fuerte bocanada de aire, di unos pasos al frente y eleve mi voz para que todos los presentes me escucharan.

—¡Así como Candy ha dicho, reniego igualmente a estos esponsales!

Todos al escuchar mi voz, se giraron perplejos… la sala quedo en silencio, siendo perturbada solo por susurros en donde se cuestionaban quien era yo, ese sujeto que se había atrevido a interrumpir a la tía Elroy.

Mi tía mientras tanto, me observaba estupefacta desde su asiento, supongo que no esperaba que yo llegara en estos momentos y descubriera la bajeza que estaba a punto de hacer.

Neal, al ver que todos sus planes estaban por caerse al piso, se acercó a mi tía y grito todo lo que pudo en contra mía.

—¡Tía, es él! ¡es el que se pretendía amnésico y vivía con Candy! —exclamo como último recurso, pero pese a que sus intenciones eran otras, el resultado no fue el esperado, mi tía automáticamente hizo memoria y recordó la vez que le conté como era que había logrado regresar a casa…

 _…Siempre le estaré agradecida…_

Esperaba que esas palabras ahora le retumbaran en la cabeza.

—Pero, entonces… —fue lo único que pudo decir al verme ya parado frente a ella.

—Es cierto, fue Candy quien se ocupó de mí cuando perdí la memoria —le dije, reafirmando lo que ella seguramente ya sabía.

—¡Tía! ¡pero ¿Quién es el?! ¡échalo en seguida! —grito Neal, al ver como todos se centraban en mi persona.

—¡Silencio, Neal! Esta persona es…

Yo interrumpí a mi tía y tome la palabra —Señoras, señores, me presento: soy William Albert Andrew.

Todos en el salón, pusieron una cara de asombro casi cómica, estaban boquiabiertos, ya que para nada esperaban enterarse de algo como esto, todos tenían en mente que el representante de los Andrew era un hombre viejo y excéntrico, pero en realidad era yo, un hombre que estaba aún lejos de cumplir los 30.

Deje que intentaran aclarar sus mentes después de tal revelación y me gire hacia mi tía.

—Pero, ¿Por qué venir ahora? —me pregunto con un semblante pálido de preocupación.

—¡Porque no permitiré jamás que mi hija adoptiva sea casada sin mi aprobación! —¡auch! Esa frase dolía más de lo que pareciera… mira que decir hija adoptiva cuando en realidad la amo, es difícil.

—Pensaba informártelo enseguida —dijo mi tía agachando la cabeza y con un ligero temblor en las manos.

Pero esto solo hizo que mi enojo aumentara, como se atrevía de nuevo a decidir por mí, cuando eso era ya cosa del pasado.

La mire de manera fulminante—¡enseguida es demasiado tarde! —le hable duramente.

Candy, que hasta entonces había permanecido callada observando todo en silencio, pronuncio mi nombre casi en un susurro. Pero continuando con la razón del porque había venido, voltee hacia donde estaba Neal y hable muy claro.

—Neal, lo siento por ti, pero Candy escogerá a su marido según su propio criterio —él solo me dedico una inmunda mirada de desprecio, pero no se atrevió a contradecirme ni siquiera a pronunciar palabra y salió corriendo enfurecido al exterior de la sala. Y que bueno que lo hizo, de lo contrario muy posiblemente yo hubiera perdido la cordura, haciéndolo salir a palos.

Tomando nuevamente el control de las cosas, me pare en medio de la sala y le indique a la orquesta que continuara con la música e invite a todos los presentes a formar parte del baile.

Uno a uno se fueron acercando para saludarme, presentarse e incluso insinuarme discretamente a sus hijas… ¡vaya! ¡qué calamidad!

Mientras tanto Candy permanecía parada en un rincón de la sala sin saber qué hacer, si quedarse o de una buena vez marcharse. Y viendo que estaba por irse, me disculpé con los invitados y corrí a alcanzarla.

—Candy, ¿puedes esperarme junto al lago, detrás? ¡ya voy! —le dije discretamente. Ella asintió y yo regrese con los señores con los que conversaba.

Cuando por fin tuve un respiro, aproveché la oportunidad y me escabullí hasta la puerta de salida. Camine tranquilamente, feliz de haber cumplido mi palabra y busque a Candy con la mirada sin encontrarla por ningún lado.

—¡Candy! —la llame con fuerza y a la vez ternura…

—¡Albert! ¡estoy aquí! —respondió ella desde arriba de un árbol, era obvio que iba a estar en un lugar como ese.

—Ya veo: ¡ya sobre el asiento de honor! —le dije antes de quitarme mi saco.

—Deberías venir, ¡es muy agradable! —grito ella emocionada.

Con agilidad trepe las primeras ramas y justo antes de llegar a ella mi elegante camisa se quedó agarrada de una rama, sin tomarle importancia y dado a que me urgía más llegar con Candy, jale con fuerza haciendo que se rasgara.

—¡Ups!

—¿Tú también? —dijo ella al ver lo que había hecho.

—Sería mejor no llevar este tipo de ropas… —le respondí entre risas.

Al llegar a lo alto, me sentí tan libre como las aves del viento… poco a poco las mentiras que me rodeaban se iban disipando y mi libertad por escasa que fuera me llenaba. Silbe con dulzura a unos pajarillos y estos enseguida respondieron a mi llamado.

—A veces, me pregunto si podría trabajar arriba, en los arboles… —empecé a divagar… a partir de ahora, también asumiría completamente mi rol como patriarca y dueño indiscutible de la fortuna Andrew —sabes Candy; ¡a la gloria o a la riqueza, prefiero con diferencia a la naturaleza!

Ella me siguió con la mirada y presto atención a mis palabras.

—Cuando era joven, no pensaba nada más que en huir de la familia Andrew, pero bueno, tía Elroy es ya mayor y me he dicho que tenía que ser responsable… de hecho, ¿tú crees que terminare como la tía Elroy? —le pregunte al ver que no decía nada.

—¡Oh, no! ¡para nada! —contesto estallando en risas, al ver mi muy mala imitación de mi tía.

—¡ja ja ja! He aquí una respuesta llena de tacto… —dije yo carcajeándome igual que ella.

—Es normal… y pues, ¡estoy segura que llegaras a trabajar en los arboles!

—Si… yo también lo espero…

Luego de eso, pasamos el resto de la fiesta trepados en ese árbol, hasta que se hizo ya un poco más tarde nos obligamos a descender y regresar a la mansión. Por el estado de nuestras ropas, era imposible presentarnos de nuevo en la fiesta, así que a hurtadillas nos fuimos cada quien a su habitación.

—Candy… a partir de ahora podre cuidarte sin ningún problema… ¿me harías el gran favor de quedarte conmigo en la mansión? —le pregunte sintiendo que lanzaba todas mis monedas al aire con esta pregunta.

Ella dudo un poco pero luego respondió —pero… ¿y el departamento?

—Por eso no te preocupes, hare que traigan tus cosas… o mejor aún, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por ellas?

Ella dudo un poco.

—¿Y el doctor Martin? —insistió nuevamente.

—Yo mismo me encargaré de hablar con él, además… ya sabe quién soy yo, lo entenderá —le dije guiñándole un ojo, ella me miro asombrada pero no me reclamo.

—Está bien, Albert ¡me quedare!

—¡Maravilloso! Ya me estaba empezando a preocupar por vivir solo con la tía Elroy… —le dije haciendo un gesto de preocupación —por lo pronto ve a cambiarte, que mañana saldremos a la ciudad.

Luego de haberme cambiado mis ropas, me dirigí a la habitación de mi tía; durante la fiesta se había marchado diciendo que tenía jaqueca, pero ahora, quería dejarle en claro, que, si Candy se quería quedar en la mansión, estaba en pleno derecho de hacerlo. Aunque ella no lo supiera, estaba al tanto del trato que le procesaba a mi pequeña, y no permitiría que de nuevo ese tipo de situaciones se repitieran.

—Tía, quiero hablar con usted —le dije dando unos delicados golpecitos en la puerta.

—Adelante… —contesto ella desde su cama —¿vienes a reclamarme nuevamente por lo que paso con Candy y Neal? —dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

—Debería hacerlo, ya que lo que estuvo a punto de hacer atentaba incluso contra mi persona, pero no, de eso se encargara su conciencia ahora que sabe lo importante que ella ha sido y seguirá siendo para esta familia —ella pujo y yo continúe hablando —en realidad, vengo a informarle que Candy se quedara en la mansión.

—¡¿Qué, que?! —pregunto saliéndose casi de sus casillas.

—Le recuerdo tía… que usted no está en posición de exigir ni reclamar nada, sé muy bien la forma en la que usted se dirige hacia ella cada vez que viene a la mansión y le ruego, no, le exijo que contenga su orgullo y respete mi decisión. Le moleste o no, ella es una Andrew y tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, como yo.

—Pero William… yo…

—No olvide que cuando regrese y le conté que estaba con vida era gracias a alguien y usted dijo que estaría muy agradecida con esa persona siempre… quiero ver que así sea.

Mi tía no dijo nada más, guardo silencio y se giró dándome la espalda.

—Por lo pronto, ordenare que cambien mis cosas a la habitación que siempre debí haber ocupado, no pienso seguir ocultándome después de hoy.

Luego de eso, salí de la habitación y fui con el servicio a dar las indicaciones, la habitación que por derecho me correspondía era la que estaba en medio de la mansión, con la mejor vista y que en su tiempo también perteneció a mi padre.

Estaba feliz de no tener que seguir ocultándome en ese sombrío lado de la mansión, aunque mis responsabilidades me fueran absorbiendo poco a poco, también ciertas libertades llegaban con ellas.

A la mañana siguiente fui a buscar a Candy, quien ya me esperaba lista para salir. Al ir por el coche, uno de los choferes se ofreció a llevarnos, mi nuevo lugar intimidaba a cualquiera y está de más decir que las atenciones me sobraban.

—No se preocupe, manejare yo —dije abriendo la puerta para que Candy subiera.

—Pero señor, usted no…

—Tranquilo, si es mi decisión, no hay ningún problema ¿está bien?

—Sí, señor…

Tomé el asiento del piloto y encendí el coche rumbo al Magnolia.

—Vaya… —dijo Candy observándome muy atenta.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo que es extraño ver como todos te atienden y se preocupan por obedecerte… cuando yo siempre te he visto ser alguien mucho más sencillo.

—Bueno, a decir verdad, esto es algo que me molesta mucho, todos quieren hacer las cosas por mí y como sabes, yo soy muy autosuficiente; pero poco a poco irán adaptándose a mi forma de trabajar… espero —le dije volteando a verla con una sonrisa.

No tardamos en llegar y lentamente me estacioné frente al departamento, en donde por casi dos años compartí con Candy los mejores días de mi vida…

Me sentía extraño, no por el hecho de venir aquí después de tanto tiempo, sino porque sabía que aquellos días estaban lejos de repetirse, fui tan feliz y ni siquiera lo sabía…

—Espera, te ayudare —le dije bajándome del coche para abrirle la puerta.

Ella sonrió y quizás con la misma sensación que yo, camino en dirección a la entrada.

—Vamos…

Íbamos cruzando la puerta principal, cuando la casera que tiempo atrás hizo que me fuera, salió a interceptarnos.

—¡Usted de nuevo! —grito, cerrándonos el paso —lo siento señorita Candice, pero este hombre no volverá a pisar esta respetable casa.

Candy volteo hacia mí y aguanto la risa, yo le sonreí discretamente y tomé la palabra.

—Disculpé señora, pero sépase que le cierra las puertas de su casa a un Andrew… que con solo mandar llamar a alguien puede hacer que usted tenga muchos problemas… —le dije sonando bastante serio. No me gustaba recurrir al poder de mi apellido, pero en casos como este y algunos otros que faltaban, bien merecido que se lo tenían.

—¿Un… un Andrew? —tartamudeo la mujer, atónita.

—Así es, mi amigo es William Albert Andrew… —reafirmo Candy siguiéndome la corriente.

—Dis… disculpe… yo… yo no sabía —dijo al momento en que se quitaba y nos dejaba pasar.

Al entrar al departamento, sentí como mi estómago se estrujaba… pero sonreí, la situación abajo había sido de lo más cómica.

—¡Para nada se esperaba eso! —comento Candy cubriéndose la boca.

—No, pero es mejor dejar en claro todo… y hablando de eso, quiero tratar contigo algo muy delicado, ve a buscar tus cosas, mientras yo te espero aquí sentado.

Ella quiso preguntar sobre qué, pero no lo hizo y disparada como un rayo, salió en dirección a la habitación a hacer sus valijas.

—¡Listo! Lo tengo todo —dijo soltando el aire, como si hubiese corrido.

Yo tenía un aire serio, pero solo porque la conversación lo demandaba.

—Siéntate, por favor —ella obedeció y entonces continúe —como te dije en la mañana, ahora que muchos saben la verdad, no será necesario que me siga ocultando y por consiguiente podré cuidar de ti… —ella asintió —bien, ¿quiero saber qué harás ahora? ¿quieres seguir trabajando para el doctor Martin o quieres volver al hospital?

—Albert, yo…

—Sabes que ahora ya no es necesario que trabajes, pero yo sé muy bien, que tu querrás seguir haciéndolo.

—Bueno es verdad, pero…

—Pero si deseas volver al hospital no puedes, porque Neal hablo con el doctor Lenard ¿no es así?

—¡Albert! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Yo puse mis brazos detrás de la nuca y me recargué cómodamente en el sillón.

—Te dije que ya me enteraría… —le guiñe un ojo —solo estoy esperando la oportunidad para ponerlo en su lugar, por despedirte por semejante tontería…

—No, Albert… no lo hagas, no es necesario…

—Estoy jugando, pero debido a mi posición, tampoco puedo dejar las cosas así —y radicalmente cambie de tema —entonces… ¿Qué deseas hacer?

Ella guardo silencio mientras meditaba y yo deje que pensara bien las cosas.

—Me gustaría quedarme contigo unos días… —yo me gire sorprendido, esperaba una respuesta, pero ninguna como esa —sabes Albert, cuando te fuiste intente buscarte en todos lados… luego cuando recibí el paquete… vi que lo habías enviado desde Rockstown y sin pensarlo salí enseguida a buscarte… quería encontrarte y tú no estabas —guardo silencio —ahora que te he encontrado, me gustaría estar un tiempo contigo, quien sabe si más adelante haya oportunidad…

Me quede mudo al escucharla… días atrás me quebraba la cabeza pensando sobre aquel día y ahora ella me daba una bofetada con sus palabras haciéndome abrir los ojos… le envié el paquete confiando firmemente en que ella iría… pero mis deseos de verla feliz me segaron sin dejarme ver la verdadera situación, ella iba a buscarme… ni siquiera sabía que Terrence estaba allí… que tonto había sido.

Mientras yo pensaba todo esto, ella me observaba esperando una respuesta.

—¡Me parece perfecto! —respondí sintiéndome tontamente feliz, me levante y tome sus valijas —vamos, que muero por decirle al doctor Martin que te tomaras unas vacaciones.

Ella se sonrió y me siguió.

Al salir, de nuevo nos topamos con la casera, solo que esta vez se derretía en cumplidos y zalamerías… ¡convenenciera!

Otra vez nos montamos en el coche y conduje hasta la clínica Feliz.

—¡Hola doctor Martin! —entro Candy gritando al interior del consultorio.

—Hola… —contesto el doctor Martin, escondiendo algo detrás suyo.

—¿Acaso eso es una botella de wiski? —pregunte yo riéndome maliciosamente, ya sabía lo que pasaría a continuación.

—No muchacho… cómo crees…. He dejado la bebida…

Pero, para en eso Candy ya había caminado hasta donde el doctor, quitándole la botella y descubriendo que efectivamente se trataba de alcohol.

—¡Mmm! Así que ha dejado la bebida… ¿he? —le dijo Candy sarcásticamente, haciendo que todos nos echáramos a reír.

—¡Vaya, muchacho! No creí volver a verte otra vez.

—¡Sí claro! —protesto Candy inmediatamente —si ya me dijo Albert que usted lo sabía todo…

—¿Todo? —pregunto el doctor incrédulo.

—Sí, ¿o me va a decir que no sabe qué Albert es en realidad un Andrew? —pregunto ella haciendo un puchero.

El doctor Martin se giró a verme sorprendido.

—¿Acaso eres un Andrew? —pregunto tallándose los bigotes.

—¿No lo sabía? —interrogo Candy de nuevo.

—No Candy, el doctor Martin solo sabía que había recuperado la memoria, pero no le conté nada más.

—¡Hum! Igual me ocultaron información de vital importancia.

—Bueno y, ¿a qué se debe entonces la visita?

—Vera doctor Martín, me gustaría que le diera a Candy unas largas vacaciones… ahora que ella sabe quién soy de verdad, me gustaría convivir con ella antes de que el trabajo y los negocios me absorban por completo.

El doctor Martin me escucho atento y levanto ligeramente una ceja conforme yo hablaba; sí, siempre sería igual de perspicaz.

—Pues que te puedo decir, muchacho… que se diviertan —respondió guiñando un ojo.

Luego de esa breve charla, regresamos a la mansión, en donde Archie, Annie y Patty nos esperaban.

—¡Candy! —grito Annie, corriendo a recibirnos.

—Señor… tío… ¿Cómo debo llamarlo ahora? —pregunto Archie cuando estuve frente a ellos.

Yo me eche a reír —como siempre… Albert.

—¡Todavía no puedo creerlo! —exclamo Archie, haciendo que Patty y Annie se rieran.

—¡Candy! ¡hubieras visto la cara de Archie cuando el señor Albert entro a la sala! —dijo Annie.

—¡Sí, casi se desmaya del asombro! —corroboro Patty.

—No sean exageradas, no me puse así —se defendió él.

Mientras tanto Candy y yo los mirábamos divertidos.

—¡¿Ah no?! Tenías unos ojos de este tamaño… —insistió Annie haciendo muecas.

—No es para menos, incluso Candy reacciono así cuando se enteró ¿no es así? —le pregunte y ella al instante se sonrojo.

—Pero, Candy, ¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste?

Ella se voltio a verme y yo le preste atención, también me interesaba saber esa parte de la historia.

—Cuando salí de la sala, luego de hablar con la tía Elroy y los Legan, me topé con George y le supliqué que me ayudara…

—Candy, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos, cuando salimos ya no estabas y lo único que se nos ocurrió fue ayudarte a escapar… —dijo Archie rememorando la angustia que todos sintieron.

—Sí, pero lo peor fue cuando llegaste, temimos que terminaran obligándote… para nada esperábamos que el señor Albert te ayudara… —termino de explicar Annie.

Viendo que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, tome la palabra —ahora todo eso está resuelto —le dirigí una mirada seria a Candy y hable —ya veré después que hago con Neal como castigo.

Esperaba una protesta por parte de Candy, pero esta vez no dijo nada, aceptémoslo, Neal se lo merecía.

Por un breve momento la sala quedo en silencio…

—Albert… y ahora que se ha revelado tu identidad ¿Qué pasara contigo? —pregunto Candy intrigada.

—Bueno, lo que sigue ahora es presentarme de manera oficial, con la prensa y la familia entera, hacerme cargo de los negocios familiares y tomar el mando de todas las empresas —le conteste sintiendo ya el peso de todo sobre mi espalda.

Ella me miro perpleja y supongo que no supo qué decir, porque de nuevo se quedó callada.

—Oh, Candy… ¡qué emocionante! —interrumpió Patty —¡quién hubiera pensado que fue el señor Albert quien te adopto! ¿Cómo lo llamaras ahora? ¿tío? ¿padre?

Al escuchar a Patty decir eso, sentí una sensación horrible en mis adentros. Con una relación tan cercana y un amor latente en mi pecho, ni siquiera me pasaba por alto que ese simple trámite erigiera un gran muro entre los dos. Aunque yo la amara y me derritiera de amor por ella, seguía siendo su tutor, que es casi lo mismo que un padre ante la sociedad… además de eso, si le pedía que dejara el apellido, sería como pedirle que se alejara de mí, ya no habría pretextos familiares para estar cerca de ella…

—Si me disculpan… —dije yo, al ver como George me hacía una señal pidiendo que fuera con él.

Ya llevaba varios días haciendo a un lado mis obligaciones, así que por esta vez debía dejar la plática con los muchachos para otro día.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

A pesar de los pocos días que llevaba trabajando arduamente ultimando los detalles que quedaban para asumir el mando, ya me empezaba a dar una idea de cómo sería mi vida a partir de ahora; a pesar de que Candy estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, relativamente cerca… era solo por un breve lapso de tiempo por las tardes, cuando podía verla y conversar con ella. Justo como ahora, que nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca, acomodando los libros que le había leído el día de ayer.

—Albert…

—Sí, Candy…

—He recibido una carta del hogar de Pony… —dijo ella, sonando mucho menos eufórica que en otras ocasiones.

—¿Ah sí? ¿y qué te dicen? —pregunte yo, intentando saber que había detrás de todo esto.

Ella guardo silencio un breve instante y hablo —desean que vaya a verlas… dicen que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Carolina Macias:** Me encantaría actualizar más seguido, pero por desgracia no cuento con el tiempo como para hacerlo... discúlpame... igual los capítulos del martes y viernes los tendrás seguros.

 **YAGUI:** Fijate que no sabía de esa entrevista, pero al verla me sentí un tanto mal XD porque al parecer Cecilia Gispert no estuvo muy de acuerdo con que se quedara con Albert, pero pues igual termino aceptando que se quedo con él.

Quiero darles mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas ustedes, tanto las que dejan comentarios en cada capítulo, como a las que leen en silencio y calladitas... ver que están al pendiente de cada actualización me emociona de sobremanera, sobre todo en el anterior que sus reviews fueron en su mayoría de apoyo y aliento para seguir adelante con esto.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78 y Mariel Parra.**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Suspiré de manera imperceptible y le sonreí —¿y tú quieres regresar al hogar de Pony?

Ella agacho la cabeza —sí… —luego se enderezo —¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste el otro día?

—¿Sobre lo que querías hacer ahora?

Ella asintió —pensaba justamente en que me gustaría poder ayudar a la señorita Pony y a la hermana Maria, quizás trabajando en un hospital de los alrededores…

Ahora la que tenía intenciones de abandonarme era ella, y he de decir que no se siente para nada bien… ¿karma? Quizás…

—Si eso es lo que deseas, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo.

Pero pese a estar emocionada por volver al hogar de Pony, lucia algo triste.

Entendiendo esto a mi conveniencia le dije —vamos, ve a hacer tus maletas, no te preocupes por mí —le guiñé un ojo.

Ella sonrió de nuevo ante mi broma y antes de que cruzará el umbral de la puerta la detuve.

—Ah, Candy, no olvides ir a avisarle al doctor Martin.

—¡Cierto! ¡ahora vuelvo!

Y mientras ella salía a toda prisa en busca del doctor Martin, yo la observaba desde la ventana.

 _…Candy, no hay ninguna dama comparable a ti en la familia Andrew… tu edificas tu existencia por tus propios medios… igual o mejor que como a mí me gustaría hacerlo…_

Suspire pesadamente sintiendo que mis días sin ella de nuevo serian sombríos.

Estaba por sentarme a trabajar, cuando una gran idea me llego a la cabeza. Salí casi corriendo de la biblioteca en busca de Archie, Annie y Patty, si mal no recordaba estaban en el jardín trasero.

—¡Muchachos!

—¿Qué sucede señor Albert? —pregunto Annie.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa? —interrogo Archie dejando de leer su revista.

—Candy partirá al hogar de Pony, y me pareció estupendo adelantárnosle… tu Annie, hace años que no vas, y Archie y Patty, seguro quieren conocer, ¿Qué dicen?

Sin necesidad de más palabras logre convencerlos y todos nos apresuramos para preparar lo que fuéramos a llevar.

Ya que Candy aun iría a visitar al doctor Martin, nosotros teníamos la ventaja. Encendí el coche y llevé a todos rumbo al hogar de Pony, solo que antes de llegar hicimos unas breves paradas. Las chicas opinaron que no estaría nada mal organizar una fiesta sorpresa, así que compramos todo lo necesario.

Conforme el coche se acercaba más y más al hogar de Pony, una extraña sensación me inundo en mis adentros… viejos y muy preciados recuerdos me abordaron… hacia tanto tiempo ya desde entonces…

Seguro Annie, Patty y Archie se percataron de que algo me pasaba, no preguntaron nada, pero observaron atentos por si deseaba compartirles algo. No hubo necesidad de que me indicaran el camino, pues pese al paso de los años aun lo recordaba.

—¡Señor Albert! Ha sabido llegar sin ningún problema —exclamó Annie sorprendida, mientras se asomaba por la ventanilla.

En primera instancia no supe que contestar, pero de inmediato se me ocurrió una buena excusa.

—Es que George me explico muy bien el camino… —sí, claro.

Pronto frente a nosotros se irguió esa vieja capilla, con su campanario en lo alto y toda su edificación en conjunto.

Las madres de Candy salieron a recibirnos enseguida, luego de ver que un coche con la insignia de los Andrew se estacionaba frente a la finca.

—¡Annie!

—¡Señorita Pony, hermana Maria!

Las tres se fundieron en un conmovedor abrazo, mientras Patty, Archie y yo, las observábamos curiosos.

—¡Señor Andrew! ¡qué alegría! —fue mi turno para que me saludaran.

Luego Patty y Archie se presentaron respectivamente.

—Pero, ¿y Candy? ¿es que acaso no ha venido? —pregunto la señorita Pony esperando verla bajar del coche en último momento.

—En realidad, no tarda en llegar —le dije yo.

—Sí, nos le hemos adelantado un poco —agrego Annie entre risas.

—¡Oh que maravilloso! ¿no es así hermana María?

—Claro que sí, señorita Pony, por fin luego de tantos años, volveremos a escuchar sus risas en esta casa.

—Sería esplendido poder celebrarlo, iré a revisar en la alacena a ver que tenemos para ofrecerles…

—De hecho, hemos traído algunas cosas para la ocasión, bocadillos, frutas y todo lo necesario para una gran fiesta.

—¿También pastelillos y dulces? —preguntaron a coro los más pequeños.

—También… —les respondí, haciendo que estos celebraran eufóricos la noticia.

Entre todos nos pusimos a bajar las cosas del coche y tanteando que no faltaba mucho para que Candy llegara, pedí disculpas para retirarme.

—Pero, ¿A dónde va señor Andrew? —me pregunto la señorita Pony.

—Iré a esperar a Candy en su colina —le respondí casi cruzando la puerta.

—Pero…

—No se preocupe señorita Pony, se cómo llegar.

Camine muy lentamente, prestando atención a cada mínimo sonido, desde el silbido del viento, hasta el lejano canto de las aves, y dejando que mis pulmones se llenaran de este dulce aroma a flores silvestres, continúe la caminata.

Nada había cambiado desde entonces, el mismo gran árbol se mostraba orgulloso en la cima de la colina, incluso el paisaje era el mismo, pintoresco y encantador como lo recordaba.

Cuán importante era esta colina para Candy y cuanto más lo era para mí ahora…

Gracias a aquella escapada de Lakewood, había logrado dar con este hermoso sitio y al igual que ella, aplaque mis penas tirado sobre la hierba.

Me recargue en el frondoso árbol para descansar y observar mejor a todo; mi vida había cambiado para bien desde ese día… la había conocido a ella y aunque en ese entonces no lo supiera, mi alma y mi corazón habían quedado marcados…

De repente, unas fuertes pisadas me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento; alguien corría colina arriba y era seguro que se tratará de Candy. Me oculte con sigilo detrás del tronco del árbol y guarde silencio para observarla.

La euforia de un principio se le había desvanecido del rostro, y una pizca de tristeza estropeo su dulce sonrisa…

Estaba posponiendo mi último secreto para un día especial, pero sin siquiera darme cuenta, mis labios me traicionaron al verla llorar.

—Pequeña, ¿sabes que eres más linda cuando sonríes?

No hubo necesidad de repetir nada, ella asombrada se giró en la dirección de dónde provenía mi voz y yo di un paso al frente alejándome de mi escondite… Mi corazón latía frenético y solo esperaba una reacción suya para moverme.

Temblorosamente le sonreí y esta sonrisa hizo que ella comprobara que sus oídos habían escuchado bien.

—¡Candy!

—¡Albert!

Abrí mis brazos y ella corrió hacia ellos para refugiarse… que bien se sentía esto… hacia tanto que necesitaba un abrazo suyo…

Ella comenzó a llorar sin previo aviso y yo tomando el control de mis emociones, la obligue a verme a los ojos.

—Candy… no llores, ¿quieres? —le pedí de manera suave.

Ella me miro con sus ojos llorosos y de nuevo se ocultó en mis brazos.

—Por tanto, tiempo intente encontrar al príncipe de la colina… y tú siempre estuviste allí de alguna forma, primero como Albert, luego como el tío William y ahora…

—Candy… no me digas así, por favor —le suplique sintiéndome sonrojado.

Ella iba a contestarme algo, cuando de repente los muchachos aparecieron.

Candy se limpió las lágrimas, se soltó de mi abrazo y salió corriendo a encontrar a Annie, que ya corría hacia ella. Luego Patty se les unió y pude ver que también Archie subía con ellas. Yo me mantuve estático donde hasta ahora estaba, con las manos en los bolsillos sin saber que seguiría después de lo pasado aquí en la colina.

Candy se giró a verme cuando los muchachos dijeron que bajáramos, pues la fiesta ya empezaba.

—Albert, ¿vienes? —pregunto Archie al ver que no los seguía.

—Ahorita los alcanzo —le respondí yo girándome en dirección al paisaje.

Candy no insistió y dejo que me quedara, repasando un poco lo recién sucedido.

Había revelado mi último secreto y me preguntaba qué pasaría ahora, tiempo atrás Candy me había confesado aquel primer amor de su infancia, pero ahora que sabía la verdad, ¿qué sucedería con nuestra amistad? ¿se sentiría avergonzada por aquella vieja confesión? o ¿yo podría hacer que aquel inocente recuerdo se volviera amor?

No deje que los minutos pasaran desapercibidos, baje a paso veloz la colina y cuando llegue todos ya se encontraban en la mesa ocupando sus lugares, formando lo que parecía ser una hermosa escena de pintura. Me quedé de nuevo parado observando y sonreí al ver que Candy también lo hacía.

—Si te quedas allí parado no alcanzaras pastel… —me dijo Candy entre burlas, haciendo que todos los demás la secundaran con sus risas.

—¿Qué no se supone que el postre va al final? —pregunte yo al ver a Candy con cuchillo en mano, dispuesta a cortar su rebanada.

—Se supone, pero Candy ha insistido en invertir el orden —me respondió Annie.

Me eche a reír de nuevo, Candy nunca cambiaria, sobre todo si se trataba de pastel de chocolate.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La tarde transcurrió como era de esperarse, entre risas y anécdotas de cuando Annie y Candy eran niñas…

Por desgracia, la vista del ocaso en nuestro caso anunciaba el final de la visita. Candy se había marchado a la cocina a lavar los platos y yo me levante de mi asiento para ir en su búsqueda.

—Candy, te quedaras ¿no es así? —le pregunte recargándome en el marco de la puerta, observándola con detenimiento mientras lavaba.

Ella levanto la vista y respondió —sí…

—Bien, deja eso, que lo hare yo —me arremangué las mangas de mi camisa —si algo se hacer bien, es esto —le sonreí cálidamente y ella correspondió.

Por alguna extraña razón el silencio que se produjo entre los dos se volvió incómodo y ninguno de los dos hacía nada por interrumpirlo.

—¡Listo! Ya están… —fue mi forma de romperlo.

Ella no respondió y solo me siguió. Cuando llegamos a la sala Archie se me acerco.

—Albert, parece que solo regresaremos nosotros dos…

—¿Por qué? —le pregunte mientras secaba mis manos.

—Annie quiere quedarse un par de días y Patty también…

—En ese caso no hay problema, les hará bien a las tres pasar tiempo juntas.

—Sí…

En eso la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria salieron a despedirnos, ya se habían dado cuenta de que nos marchábamos.

—Supongo que ya le han dicho que Annie y Patty se quedaran aquí…. —dijo la señorita Pony.

—Acaba de comentármelo Archie y me parece una estupenda idea —le dije volteando a ver a Candy, pero ella extrañamente agacho la cabeza —bueno señorita Pony, hermana María, muchas gracias por sus atenciones.

—Por nada señor Andrew —respondió la señorita Pony.

—Al contrario, gracias a usted por su visita — agrego la hermana María

—Adiós Candy…

—Adiós Albert y Archie…

—Annie y Patty, mandare por ustedes pasado mañana —les informe —vamos Archie.

Ambos nos dirigimos al coche y todos los demás salieron a despedirnos. A pesar de que en un principio pensé que Candy me seguiría tratando como sí nada luego de decirle que yo era su "príncipe", ahora comprobaba que me había equivocado, ciertamente estaba un poco más tímida y distante.

Sonreí por última vez a todos y arranque camino a Chicago, el viaje de aquí a allá sería largo…

Archie se quedó dormido mucho antes de llegar y cuando Chicago nos daba la bienvenida lo desperté para que se bajara y subiera a su habitación, mientras que yo me dirigía al despacho…

Por como actuó Candy al final, no tuve oportunidad o más bien, no me atreví a preguntarle nada respecto al futuro, ni tampoco pude decirle algunas cosas que se me habían ocurrido luego de ver las circunstancias en las que se encontraba el hogar de Pony.

Quizás me había adelantado al decirle la verdad… pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Me recargue sobre mis brazos y suspire, dejaría que asimilara todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días y luego le haría llegar la noticia.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

—George, ¿Cómo van los preparativos para mi presentación?

—Ya está todo listo, tanto la documentación como los tramites.

—Bien —guarde silencio y me estire un poco —George, necesito que hagas algo por mí.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—El otro día que fui al hogar de Pony, me di cuenta del estado de las instalaciones y hacen falta muchos servicios, entre otras cosas… ¿Qué opciones hay para poder resolver eso?

—Bueno, podrías poner como primer mandato al tomar el poder, que cierto porcentaje de las ganancias sea destinado al altruismo…

—En ese caso, encárgate por favor de encontrar las mejores ofertas e ir haciendo la gestión de todo lo que se necesite para la restauración del hogar de Pony.

—Sí… —George guardo silencio y luego pregunto —William, ¿la señorita Candy no regresara para vivir aquí?

Yo deje de leer el documento y levante la vista —eh… no; decidió quedarse en el hogar de Pony.

—Ahora entiendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Pensé que regresaría con las señoritas… además tu presentación será dentro de unos días…

—Ella quiso irse y sabes que yo no puedo detenerla, pero pienso ir por ella un día antes, su presencia me es vital.

George me miro curioso y cambio de tema.

—Por cierto, William… ya he avisado al periódico que publiquen en primera plana la fecha de tu presentación y la señora Elroy se está encargando de enviar las invitaciones a todos los familiares y socios.

—Muy bien, ahora preparar la recepción le concierne a mi tía… nosotros ya estamos preparados.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Al día siguiente el periódico público la gran noticia, esperada no solo por los familiares, sino también por empresarios, posibles socios y familias oportunistas con hijas casaderas…

Uno de estos ejemplares llego a manos de cierta persona, que durante un buen tiempo había desaparecido de nuestras vidas aparentemente… Terrence había salido de su último ensayo, estaba tomándose un descanso cuando escucho como alguien de entre sus compañeros mencionaba la ya citada nota.

—¿Podrías prestarme eso? —pregunto Terrence.

—Por supuesto.

Al empezar a leer lo que decía el periódico sintió como la esperanza resurgía desde su interior.

Meses atrás cuando regreso de aquel teatro de mala muerte, se había esforzado más de un cien por ciento en salir adelante y superar ese gran tropiezo en su carrera, y no solo en la actuación, sino que había invertido otro más de fuerzas por cumplirle a Candy aquella promesa de ser feliz, intentaba día a día amar a Susana y ella por su parte ponía gran esfuerzo en que así fuera, pero… pese a todo, el corazón de Terry estaba lejos de quererla. La apreciaba por lo que hizo por él, más sin embargo solo era agradecimiento y nada más.

—Lo siento Susana, de verdad lo intente… —le dijo Terry antes de marcharse.

Susana agacho la cabeza y se forzó a no llorar…

—Sabía que dirías eso pronto… —se limpió una lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla —pero no te detendré…

Terry tomo su saco y abrió la puerta para salir, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo y volteo a mirarla otra vez.

—De igual forma seguiré encargándome de ti…

Susana no respondió y solo se giró evitando su mirada.

Ahora que la nota anunciaba mi presentación, supo que era el mejor momento para volver a buscarla, así le dejaría en claro que ya había madurado y que, si bien su felicidad era el teatro, la otra mitad lo era ella.

Verifico la fecha y se dirigió a la oficina del director para solicitar un permiso especial para ese día. Tenía planes de hablar personalmente con el tutor de Candy… ósea, conmigo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Y bien, la mañana era fresca y apacible, contraria al alboroto que se estaba llevando dentro de las instalaciones de la gran mansión en Chicago. Mañana ya era el gran día y yo me levantaba sintiendo como si ya fuera hoy el dichoso día… sí, mañana estaría completamente atado…

Sacándome esos malos pensamientos, busque lo más sencillo que encontré en el armario y salí de mi habitación, había dicho que iría por Candy y aun me faltaba convencerla para lograr hacerla venir conmigo.

Iba cruzando la gran puerta de la mansión cuando mi tía Elroy me intercepto.

—William… ¿A dónde vas? Y tus ropas… ¡dios santo! ¿Cómo puedes seguir vistiéndote así?

Yo me aguanté la risa y respondí —voy al hogar de Pony… por Candy.

—Pero William, no puedes irte… manda a George o a alguien más… además el sastre ya está aquí para hacerte la última prueba de tu traje —dijo intentando detenerme.

—Lo siento tía, tengo prisa.

Mi tía que parecía aguantarse el coraje por no poder detenerme exploto —¿no pensaras traerla a la fiesta? ¿o sí?

Yo me detuve de golpe.

—De hecho, le pediré que sea mi acompañante—le respondí y me salí de la mansión dejándola allí parada.

Si piensa que por ser mi tía dejare que intervenga en mis decisiones, está muy equivocada…

Maneje a toda velocidad para llegar antes del mediodía, y al bajarme del coche cruce los dedos esperando que ella estuviera en casa. Toque la puerta y aguante un poco la respiración… en eso la puerta se abrió y mis ojos brillaron al ver que era ella quien salía a recibirme…

—Albert… —dijo Candy sorprendida al ver que era yo quien llamaba.

Como no acababa de abrir la puerta ni me invitaba a pasar, pregunté—¿será que puedo entrar?

Ella se disculpó y se hizo a un lado.

—¿Has leído el periódico?

—Eh... no ¿por qué? —me pregunto sentándose frente a mí.

—Bueno, mañana es el día… —dije esperando que ella entendiera a que me refería.

—Oh, ya entiendo… mañana te presentaras, ¿no es así?

—Así es…

En eso la señorita Pony y la hermana María aparecieron, me saludaron e intentaron ofrecerme bocadillos…

—No gracias… solo quiero hablar con Candy un momento.

—Está bien, disculpe… —dijeron ambas dándonos libertad para conversar.

Candy jugaba con sus manos y era inevitable no darme cuenta que mi presencia parecía incomodarla… era obvio que después de lo del otro día, reaccionaria de esta forma… que apresurado había sido yo al contarle...

—Candy, ¿quieres salir un rato? —le pregunte levantándome del sillón, quizás afuera se relajaría un poco.

—Vamos…

No nos alejamos mucho del hogar de Pony, solo lo suficiente para que ella platicara con más normalidad.

—Dime, Candy… ¿estas molesta conmigo? —sabía que mi pregunta no venía mucho al caso, pero su comportamiento en serio me empezaba a alarmar…

—No… por supuesto que no.

—Entonces estas así porque te dije que yo era aquel muchacho de la colina, ¿verdad? —no iba a decir príncipe… no.

Ella levanto la vista sintiéndose descubierta, ¡aja! Si era por eso.

—Albert yo…

—No digas nada Candy, si te sientes avergonzada por los sentimientos que me dijiste que ese personaje o bueno yo, te inspiraban; déjame decirte que me siento halagado por ello, pero no es motivo para que actúes así conmigo… siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, ¿no? —usar ese último término no me agradó del todo, pero no había otra forma de llamarlo.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba, ella tenso un poco más el ceño, bien, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba entonces?

—Bueno, solo venía a pedirte que me acompañaras en la fiesta de mañana… pero a como están las cosas supongo que no querrás ir… —le dije yo abriendo la portezuela del coche para subirme.

¡Ah! Su silencio en serio me inquietaba.

—Sí quiero ir… —me contradijo antes de que me subiera.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí…

—Oh Candy, no sabes cuánto alivio siento…

—¿Por qué? —me pregunto ella.

—Bueno, mañana no será un día fácil, sabes que mi vida cambiará aún más y enfrentar todo eso solo, me resultaba agobiante.

Y desde que llegue, hasta ahora, ella por fin se reía…

—Hay Albert, que cosas dices… anda, ven, vamos a decirles a mis madres.

Me tomo del brazo y yo como un niño me deje guiar por ella. Cuando le comunicamos la petición a la hermana María y a la señorita Pony, estas no se opusieron y por el contrario se alegraron de que Candy estuviera de nuevo cerca de sus amigos.

Salí y mientras ella se preparaba, yo encendía el coche; cuando la vi salir de la puerta, la ayudé a subirse e iniciamos el camino de regreso.

Ya llevábamos casi un tercio del camino recorrido sin que ninguno de los dos dijera algo, hasta que por fin Candy dejo de jugar con sus manos y se volteó a verme. Se me quedo viendo por un instante y luego hablo.

—Albert…

—Sí…

De nuevo silencio.

—Quiero decirte que es verdad lo que me dijiste hace un rato.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo del secreto del príncipe…

—Sí, lo suponía.

—Cuando me lo dijiste me sorprendí mucho, porque por años fuiste una búsqueda constante… cuando me fui a casa de los Legan, pensé que quizás allí te encontraría… luego, cuando vi la insignia en las propiedades de los Andrew, sentí que cada vez estaba más cerca… Albert, me siento muy apenada por haber dicho que fuiste mi primer amor…

Yo deje de ver al frente por un instante y la mire a ella —ya te he dicho que cuando recordé todo, eso me halago mucho… jamás me burlaría de ti con ello.

Ella sonrió —gracias.

—Ahora dime, ¿prometes quedarte conmigo durante toda la fiesta? —le pregunte sonriendo de lado.

—Por supuesto… prometo defenderte de todas esas señoritas casaderas —dijo sonrojándose completamente… yo no le había dicho nada sobre eso aún, ¿o sí?

—Ja ja ja, eso espero… seguro la tía Elroy invito solo a familias con hijas…

Ella guardo silencio y desvió la vista hacia el paisaje en el exterior, luego reteniendo un poco la respiración me pregunto.

—Albert, ¿tú nunca te has enamorado?

Si yo hubiese estado bebiendo café, seguro lo habría escupido todo por lo sorpresiva de su pregunta, pero estando detrás del volante, me contuve de hacer cualquier tontería. Siempre hablábamos de ella y sus ilusiones, pero de mí… no, de mí no tocábamos ni el tema.

—Pues…

Ella se giró expectante, presionándome con la mirada para que dijera algo.

—Pues… sí, una vez —conteste pensando en ella.

Ella movió extrañamente los labios y actuó de lo más indiferente.

—Aaah…

—¿Por qué?

—Simple curiosidad…

Bien, si estábamos jugando a las preguntas incomodas, me tocaba a mi preguntar, y no solo porque ella había empezado, sino porque también me interesaba saber su respuesta.

—¿Y tú Candy, que me dices de Terry ahora?

—¿De qué?

—Bueno, ¿lo has olvidado ya? —le pregunte sujetando con más fuerza el volante.

—Pues… no lo sé… —me pregunto y yo me arrepentí de inmediato por haber preguntado eso, que tonto había sido.

—Aaah…

—Supongo que necesito verlo para descubrirlo… no sé, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Luego de eso ya nadie comento nada, ni mucho menos pregunto algo. Yo seguí concentrado manejando, dándole vueltas a su enredada respuesta y ella al igual que yo, nadaba en sus pensamientos.

—Hemos llegado —le dije estacionando el coche justo en la entrada.

Ella al bajarse silbo impresionada, usualmente la mansión lucia imponente, pero hoy por lejos lucia así, ahora era el símbolo perfecto del estatus social de la familia.

Mi tía salió a asomarse a la puerta y al ver que Candy efectivamente había llegado conmigo, pujo y se metió de nuevo.

—Anda, te acompañare a tu habitación para que descanses.

Ella sin dejar de ver aun a todos lados me siguió —pero Albert, aún tengo que ir a la ciudad a buscar algo decente que ponerme.

Yo le sonreí —por eso no te preocupes, ya me he encargado de eso, cuando llegues a tu habitación lo veras —le dije al momento en que le guiñaba un ojo.

Cuando entramos nos topamos de frente con mi tía que me miraba de forma severa.

—Ya estoy de regreso tía… ¿no nos da la bienvenida? —le pregunte divertido.

—Hola Candice —fui lo único que sus fríos labios pronunciaron, después de eso se marchó a continuar haciendo lo que hacía.

—La tía Elroy no me soporta —dijo ella al subir los primeros peldaños de las escaleras, yo me detuve y me giré a verla.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es obvio… su desprecio es evidente y en más de una ocasión lo ha dejado claro, si estoy aquí es por ti… pero si no fuera así, sabes que no vendría.

Yo no supe que decirle, sus palabras estaban cargadas de sentimiento —intentare solucionar eso, anda, sigamos…

Cuando llegamos a su habitación le abrí la puerta, pero no entre —espero te guste el vestido que elegí… —le dije antes de que ella abriera el armario.

Ella sonrió —seguro que sí.

—Bien, mandare a alguien con tu cena… descansa —ella asintió y yo cerré la puerta para dejarla a solas.

Baje las escaleras y le pregunte al mayordomo en donde se encontraba mi tía.

—La señora se encuentra en el salón —me respondió.

—Gracias.

Esta vez, subí por las escaleras que llevaban al salón y al llegar encontré a mi tía dando órdenes a diestra y siniestra, haciendo justo lo que mejor se le daba, pensé.

—Tía —la llame antes de llegar hasta ella.

Mi tía se giró y pregunto —¿Qué quieres William? —vaya, sí que estaba molesta… ¡qué novedad!

—¿Ya han recibido los familiares sus invitaciones? —le pregunte, simulando no haber escuchado el tono de su voz.

—Ya… —me respondió sin girarse a verme.

—Perfecto, supongo que no le habrá enviado invitación a los Legan —dije esperando que ahora si se volteara a verme y sí, así lo hizo.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Son parte de la familia Andrew…

Yo la mire desafiante, sosteniéndole la misma mirada que ella me ofrecía.

—Bueno, si ya han recibido su invitación, que se puede hacer… —Ella sonrió triunfante, yo me gire y ya dándole la espalda le dije —por lo pronto ordenare al servicio que les prohíban la entrada hasta que la fiesta termine, o mejor aún, los haré pasar para luego echarlos.

—¡William no puedes hacer eso! —me reclamo enseguida.

—Oh claro que puedo tía…

La conversación había subido de tono notablemente. Todos los sirvientes y demás personas que se encontraban en el salón nos miraron extrañados, así que optaron por salir y dejarnos a solas.

—Si tienen, aunque sea el más mínimo indicio de vergüenza no se presentaran después de lo que hicieron…

—William…

—Si a usted le tengo tolerancia es porque es mi tía, pero si no fuera así, créame que serían otras las circunstancias.

—¡Pero William! ¡No pienso seguir soportando tus caprichos! Aunque esa chiquilla te haya salvado la vida, no merece estar entre nosotros, es una ladrona, una…

Yo le dedique la más fría de mis miradas y ella se calló al instante.

—Si no está conforme con lo que decido, está en pleno derecho de marcharse, esta es mi casa…. Le recuerdo.

Ella palideció y no pronuncio palabra.

—De lo contrario, si desea seguir viviendo bajo mi techo y con las debidas atenciones que se le brindan, más le vale callarse y disculparse con Candy.

—Yo no pienso hacer semejante cosa…. —me respondió desafiante.

—En ese caso, mañana luego de la presentación, le pido que haga sus maletas, la enviare a Florida junto con los Legan.

—¡William!

—Ya lo he dicho —y salí del salón.

Si en un principio era ella quien quería a toda costa que asumiera el mando, seguro en estos momentos se arrepentía de ello, pero no me importaba, se lo merecía.

Ya en mi habitación me pregunte como resultarían las cosas el día de mañana. Toda mi vida me había preparado para asumir el mando en la familia, pero ahora el momento estaba cerca, por surte Candy se encontraba aquí y mañana… mañana estaría conmigo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En otra habitación de la mansión, Candy giraba sonriente frente al espejo, sosteniendo frente a ella el hermoso vestido que le había mandado confeccionar especialmente para este día, giraba y sonreía una y otra vez… ansiaba tanto que el día de mañana llegara y pasar al lado mío toda la fiesta…

Dejo el vestido en el armario y se sentó sobre la cama pensando… pensando en todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy.

 _Flashback_

Cuando toque la puerta, ella no imagino que se tratará de mí y grande fue su sorpresa al verme parado justo en la entrada, se había quedado inmóvil y por una buena razón, recientemente había rondado por su cabeza un descabellado pensamiento.

Le era imposible comportarse como si nada conmigo, luego de aquella gran revelación, el tema del príncipe de la colina era algo que iba mucho más allá que la simple confesión de que, yo era ese dichoso personaje.

Suspiro hondo y recordó lo tonta que se había sentido al decir que me defendería de toda chica casadera… había sido tan evidente su comentario, pero por suerte, parecía ser que yo no me había dado cuenta y así era.

Ella no quería aceptarlo, pero ciertamente temía que esto de mi presentación nos distanciara un poco o más bien mucho. Sabía que los negocios absorberían gran parte de mi tiempo, pero extrañamente también le preocupaban otros aspectos, como por ejemplo ese que implicaba a más mujeres en mi vida.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos nunca me llego a ver ni saber con nadie, siempre era yo, el Albert libre y sin ataduras; pero al asumir el pesado cargo de la presidencia, también implicaba sentar cabeza en todos los demás sentidos…

No sabía si se sentía así por el hecho de que, no aceptaba la idea de que tuviera más amistades que ella o ese otro de compartir mi cariño con alguna posible futura novia mía.

Mi comentario sobre que en algún momento llegue a estar enamorado, daba vueltas en su cabeza… y se preguntaba porque había hecho precisamente esa pregunta.

 _Flashback_

En estos momentos su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Y haciendo su singular puchero, se cubrió con la manta y se obligó a dormir.

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Glen:** Es que aunque el anime brinda una representación más interactiva de los personajes, dejo pasar por alto muchas de las cosas que le daban crédito a Albert, pero bueno, cada quien hace su propia adaptación.

 **YAGUI:** Ya encontré la que tu decías... me hizo el día la entrevista.

 **AnMonCer:** Espero que disfrutes la lectura del manga y que esta historia complemente lo que leas en él.

 **Stornmaw:** Si hoy muchos nos dejamos llevar por el dinero... supongo que antes era peor.

 **Glenda:** Muchas gracias por decir que esta historia es maravillosa como para que la menciones al lado de tan buenos fanfics, creo que todas las que publicamos aquí no tenemos otra meta que esa...

Quiero decirles a las personas que me dejan sus reviews y que por alguna razón no las menciono a continuación, al momento de enviarme su comentario escriban su nombre, por alguna causa que desconozco solo me aparecen sus remitentes como **Guest** y me gustaría que aparecieran en la lista, esa es mi pequeña muestra de apreció por su apoyo.

¡Saludos!

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero y SaiyaBra.**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Eran cerca de las 7 de la mañana cuando me desperté pensando que ya era tarde… estaba agitado y sudaba frio, por la noche mientras dormía, una terrible pesadilla apremio mi sueño… por alguna extraña razón Terrence aparecía en ella y se llevaba a Candy de mi lado…

Respire hondo para tranquilizarme y me levante para mojarme un poco la cara; solo había sido un sueño, no había de qué preocuparse… seguro era la presión por el día.

Me puse unos deportivos y salí a correr, quizás eso me ayudaría a bajar los nervios. Pese a que algunos de los medios de prensa ya andaban rondando la mansión, intentando descubrir antes que nadie al misterioso señor Andrew; cuando pase frente a ellos no me prestaron ni la más mínima atención; ya imaginaba sus caras cuando me vieran pararme frente a todos, seguro les dolería haberse perdido semejante premisa.

Del otro lado de la mansión, las personas que ayudaban a mi tía a preparar todo, parecían moverse como hormigas, sincronizadas una tras de otra ultimando los detalles.

Para cuando terminé de hacer ejercicio, me topé con mi tía, quien desvió la mirada y simulo no haberme visto. Yo siguiendo su ejemplo me pase de largo sin darle los buenos días.

Quise ir a buscar a Candy, pero en las condiciones en las que estaba, todo sudado y oloroso, preferí ir primero a darme un buen baño. Todavía faltaba mucho para el anuncio, pues se tenía planeado que la recepción se llevara a cabo por la tarde, así el calor del verano seria mucho menos asfixiante en una sala llena de gente.

Cuando salí de bañarme, George toco la puerta y yo abrí enseguida mientras que con la otra mano me secaba el cabello con una toalla.

—Te he traído tu traje, la señora Elroy me pidió que verificara desde ahorita si te quedaba a la medida, al parecer ayer te fuiste sin habértelo medido.

Yo solté una carcajada.

—Solo es una simple prenda de vestir, no sé porque hace tanto alboroto.

—Bueno, supongo que no quiere que nada falle.

—Quizás, por lo pronto déjalo allí; ya veré si tengo tiempo de probármelo.

—Por cierto, William, ya notaste que ha llegado la prensa desde temprano. Te aconsejaría que tuvieras cuidado si piensas salir.

—No te preocupes George, he ido a correr y al pasar frente a sus narices apenas y me miraron.

—¿En serio?

—Así es, te digo que todos creen que es un viejo quien maneja todo, y supongo aun con más seguridad que piensan que se presentara porque siente que su muerte está cerca.

George se sonrió —es muy posible que estés en lo correcto, luego de tu larga ausencia, todos empezaron a decir que estabas muy enfermo.

—¿Lo ves? Por ahora disfrutare las pocas horas que me quedan como Albert. Te prometo que después de la comida me pondré serio y me preparare para lo que sea que me espere.

—Muy bien, 15 minutos antes de las 6 de la tarde vendré por ti para que hagas el anuncio.

—Sí —le contesté yo cerrando la puerta, pero luego volví a abrirla, había olvidado mencionarle algo —Eh George, lo olvidaba.

—Dime —dijo el deteniéndose a medio pasillo.

—Haz que el doctor Lenard, asista también al anuncio —George asintió y continuó su camino.

Ahora sí, si quería aprovechar el tiempo como había dicho debía darme prisa, que los minutos corrían. Camine por el largo corredor que separaba mi habitación de la de Candy y cuando llegue, la encontré recargada en el balcón observando atenta todo lo que pasaba afuera.

—Así que, por fin es el día… —me comento cuando llegue hasta ella.

—Sí, me pregunto qué tanto cambiara mi vida ahora…

—Espero que no mucho…

—Yo también…

Ambos guardamos silencio y permanecimos así por un breve momento.

—Referente a eso, me gustaría pasar mi ultimas horas como hombre libre al lado tuyo —ella volteo a verme sonriendo —¿Qué te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?

—Pero, la tía Elroy, ¿no crees que se molestara?

—Aunque lo haga, ahora menos que nunca puede decirme nada.

—En ese caso, vamos —dijo tomando su sombrero.

Cuando íbamos saliendo de su habitación pude ver que el vestido yacía listo para usarse en un fino maniquí de madera y yo no pude evitar preguntarle qué le había parecido.

—Y bien, ¿te ha gustado tu vestido?

—Oh, Albert, ¡es precioso! ¿Cómo supiste que sería el indicado?

Yo levanté los brazos —simplemente lo supe… anda apresúrate que tenemos que estar de regreso a la hora de la comida.

En sí no tenía nada planeado, solo confiaba en que la espontaneidad fuera mi aliada.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde iremos? —me pregunto ella al ver que vacilaba un poco con nuestro destino.

—Mmm… por lo pronto te parece si vamos a buscar a Pupe en los jardines…

—¿De verdad crees que este allí con tanta gente?

—Oh cierto, entonces… busquémosla entre los árboles, del otro lado de la mansión seguro está allí escondida.

Ambos comenzamos a llamarla por su nombre, luego de unos cuantos gritos ella por fin apareció, presumiendo su esponjada cola.

Y mientras nosotros correteábamos detrás de Pupe, alguien llegado desde Nueva York, preguntaba por mí y por Candy….

—¿Qué dices de unas carreras hasta el lago? —le pregunte yo desafiante.

—Contra ti… es seguro que pierda ¿verdad Pupe? —dijo Candy quejándose.

—Bueno, prometo darte 10 metros de ventaja ¿aceptas?

—En ese caso, supongo que sí.

Y a la cuenta de tres, salimos corriendo como unos chiquillos.

Al llegar, descubrimos lo magnifica que era la vista, en un día de verano ver el agua fresca, sin duda era una tentación irresistible no adentrarse en sus aguas y nadar un rato; pero en harás de que no faltaba mucho para la fiesta y que ninguno de los dos traía traje de baño, solo me quité los zapatos y metí mis pies por debajo de las rodillas.

Candy hizo lo mismo, solo que se le complico un poco más por su vestido, pero en cuanto estuvo en el agua, no pudo evitar lanzarme una poca; Pupé que estaba conmigo salió despavorido hasta la orilla.

Estábamos tan a gusto allí cerca del lago, que casi olvido lo del anuncio… deje de lanzarle agua a Candy y ella me prestó atención para entender lo que pasaba.

—¿Sucede algo, Albert?

—No… solo que ya es hora de regresar… —le respondí yo con un hilo de voz.

—Oh…

—Anda, sal del agua.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión el reloj marcaba las 2 de la tarde, justo a tiempo para llegar a la comida y luego prepararnos para la gran festividad. Mi tía que parecía haberme estado buscando salía a nuestro encuentro, molesta como de costumbre.

—Oh William… pensar que estas por tomar el mando y mira las fachas en las que llegas… ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué será de los Andrew? —dijo en tono melodramático, Candy y yo nos reímos quedito. Pero pese a que me regañaba, no dijo nada respecto a ella, y se marchó.

—Clement, ordena que nos sirvan la comida —le dije al mayordomo, que esperaba en la entrada del comedor sin saber si entraríamos o no.

—Señor, pero sus vestimentas…. —dijo Clement de forma temerosa —¿No quiere ir a vestirse primero?

Yo mire las ropas en las que estaba, luego mire a Candy… —no, anda, que tenemos hambre ¿no es así Candy?

Él solo asintió y salió a toda prisa en dirección a la cocina.

Nos acercamos al comedor y yo le ayudé a Candy a sentarse, luego me senté yo.

—Si fuera por mi tía… seguro me haría cambiarme de ropa cada media hora —le dije a Candy mientras me lavaba las manos.

Ella se sonrió, después comenzamos a comer.

—Clement, ¿hay alguna novedad?

—Pues… —vaciló un poco, —no señor —al parecer Clement había olvidado la visita de en la mañana.

—Muy bien, en ese caso puedes retirarte.

Entonces el comedor quedo vacío, solo estábamos Candy y yo como en los viejos tiempos, la observe discretamente y aunque por un lado deseaba que la hora de mi presentación no llegara… por otro quería que la hora del baile ya fuera, mis manos querían sujetarla con firmeza en cada paso y hacerla girar en el aire en el centro de la pista…

Candy se dio cuenta de que la observaba y bajo la vista para luego tornarse colorada. Seguro la sopa estaba muy caliente, pensé yo de forma equivocada.

Luego de terminar de comer, la acompañe a su habitación…

—Candy, la recepción iniciara a las 6 de la tarde, pero antes de eso tendremos una reunión con los Legan y quiero que estés presente.

—Albert yo no quisiera…

—No pasara nada malo, pero te necesito allí, conmigo… también estarán Archie y las chicas.

—En ese caso está bien…

—Perfecto, entonces espero verte a la hora del baile como lo prometiste —le dije yo guiñándole un ojo.

—Por supuesto —y cerró la puerta.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Al estar dentro de su habitación, Candy suspiro hondamente… recordó aquel día en Londres en el que se le había privado de ir al festival de Mayo… y haciendo memoria de recuerdos mucho más antiguos… recordó aquel día en el que soñaba despierta, bailando en brazos de su príncipe…

Ahora, por tonto que pareciera, el destino la dejaría bailar conmigo como en aquella ocasión no pudo y de igual forma, podría bailar con el príncipe de la colina, puesto que éramos la misma persona…

Acaricio el delicado vestido y espero paciente a que llegara Annie, ella había dicho que iría a ayudarla.

Y mientras ella divagaba en eso, yo pensaba lo mismo, ansiaba que la velada iniciara.

Candy pronto estuvo lista, Annie había ido a su habitación a auxiliarla; ser la acompañante del patriarca exigía no solo ser alguien importante para él, sino también distinguido, y en eso Annie se entendía muy bien.

Annie le peino el cabello y le dejo caer su dorada melena por detrás de su espalda, luego le adorno sus mejillas con un discreto rubor, pese a que en un principio ella se había negado a cualquier clase de maquillaje. Y para finalizar, le dio vida a sus labios con un ligero toque de color.

Candy al verse al espejo sintió que era otra persona, para nada reconocía la chica que este reflejaba.

—Annie… estoy nerviosa, nunca he estado en un gran baile…

—¿Lo dices en serio Candy?

—Bueno… hace muchos años estuve en uno, pero para nada se compara con este… ¡mira! Hay tantas personas allá afuera —dijo moviéndose de la silla en donde Annie la arreglaba.

—¡Hay Candy! ¡estate quieta! —se quejó Annie —no tienes de qué preocuparte, el señor Albert te invito porque quiere que estés con él, sabes que no le importan mucho las apariencias.

—Bueno… en eso tienes razón.

—Además, ¡has quedado bellísima! ¿Cómo podría quejarse?

Candy se sonrojo ante el comentario de Annie y ella quiso preguntar algo, pero se contuvo de hacerlo y siguió ayudándola.

En mi habitación yo también me apresuraba para estar listo, pero al parecer la corbata se negaba a ayudarme, ya iban tres veces que intentaba hacer el moño y no quedaba.

Respire hondo y me obligue a calmarme, solo era un simple anuncio, nada del otro mundo. Mientras tanto, en el salón la orquesta comenzaba a ambientar la fiesta y hermosas melodías resonaban por toda la mansión. Y para cuando George llego por mí, Candy ya se había marchado.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Los Legan como era de imaginarse, llegaron puntuales a la fiesta, y en cuanto cruzaron la puerta comenzaron a hacer alardes de su posición.

—Lo siento señora Legan, pero ustedes no están invitados la fiesta, el señor Andrew los espera en el despacho —dijo Alfred frente a las demás personas que ya estaban alrededor de los ellos.

Sara no supo que decir, así que solo sujeto con fuerza su bolso de mano y lo siguió.

Cuando yo llegue, ellos ya estaban esperándonos y los muchachos junto con Candy llegaron después de mí. Mi tía que ya sabía lo que estaba por acontecer me miro con cierto aire de incertidumbre, pero a pesar de eso también entro.

Sara en cuanto me vio, puso cara de disgusto y no se aguantó los reclamos.

—¡No entiendo cómo es que te atreviste a hacernos pasar semejante vergüenza! Decir que no estábamos invitados frente a todos, ¡esto es inaudito! —me grito al verme, estaba furiosa.

—¡Sara por favor! —exclamo mi tía tratando de controlarla.

—No tía Elroy, el que sea un Andrew no le da el derecho, los Legan siempre hemos sido miembros irreprochables de esta familia y merecemos estar presentes como todos los demás…

Yo deje que destilara todo su veneno, luego me pare firme y hable.

—Me disculparía por la situación que les hice pasar… —empecé a hablar, pero fui interrumpido por Eliza que se ponía de parte de su madre, imitando su comportamiento.

—Su disculpa no borrara la vergüenza que ahora está sobre nosotros, ¿Qué va a decir la sociedad? Seremos el hazme reír de todo Chicago…

—Como decía… me disculparía si ustedes en efecto fueran miembros irreprochables de la familia, pero dado a que no lo son… no lo hare.

Todos los Legan me vieron con ojos de desprecio, por un momento pensaron que me disculpaba con ellos.

—Y ya que yo soy el patriarca de esta familia… me veo en la obligación de darles un escarmiento por las faltas que han hecho, tanto a mi persona como a mi protegida… (sí, eso se escuchaba mejor que hija adoptiva).

Sara al escucharme decir eso, abrió más los ojos… no esperaba para nada esto.

—He decidido enviarlos a Florida, a todos excepto a Neal… ya que el tanto quería formar parte de la armada, cumpliré sus deseos y lo enviare a cumplir el servicio militar, es un hombre y estoy seguro que se desempeñará de una manera excelente.

—¡Mamá! —grito Neal desesperado.

—¡William no puedes hacernos esto! —exclamo Sara.

—Claro que puedo, soy el patriarca… no cualquier otro integrante de esta familia… —ella me miro furiosa.

—Ahora que sí Neal no cree necesario ir al servicio militar… puede pedirle disculpas a Candy.

Neal le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio a Candy y otra más a mí.

—¡Jamás! —grito Eliza impotente —mi hermano nunca se disculpará con esta huérfana de establo…

Yo casi perdiendo por poco el control, extendí mi mano con la intención de callarla con una buena bofetada, pero me detuve justo a tiempo

—Tú callate, ¡maldita sea!—le grite lleno de coraje.

Todos me miraron atónitos, pero nadie dijo nada, supongo que con esto había quedado claro que hablaba muy en serio. Eliza me miro con sus ojos que parecían como brazas, a la vez en que rompía en lágrimas. Supongo que nunca nadie se había atrevido a levantarle la voz, ya que su reacción daba a entender esto.

Neal, dio un paso al frente con la mirada al piso… al parecer se disculparía.

—Candy… lo… lo siento…

—Más fuerte Neal… y de rodillas… —le ordene.

—Candy… lo siento…

—No te escuche Neal, ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo lamento Candy, ¡lo lamento! —grito por fin desde el suelo, luego de esto se levantó y salió corriendo.

—¡Jamás te lo perdonare William…! —me grito Sara al ver la humillación de su hijo.

—No te preocupes, no necesito tu perdón… —le aclaré —y ahora por favor lárguense, que aquí no son bienvenidos —les dije levantando la voz ligeramente.

—Albert, cálmate —me dijo Candy tomándome del brazo… —no era necesario.

—Claro que era necesario Candy… —le dije tomando su mano —anda, vayan al salón, enseguida los alcanzo. La fiesta está por iniciar.

Ella me obedeció y salió junto con los chicos dejándome a solas con George.

—¿Estás listo William?

—Eso creo —conteste.

—Vamos, ya es la hora.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Después de la reunión en el despacho, mi tía Elroy se dirigió al salón; la noche anterior había pensado mucho en las duras palabras que le había dicho. Luego de ver la escena y notar como yo defendía a Candy, todo para ella estaba claro, quizás siempre había estado cegada por las mentiras de Neal y Elisa, incluso de Sara… pero, cómo creer en una joven tan atolondrada como Candy.

Aunque le doliera aceptarlo y con esto su orgullo se quebrara, debía reconocer que Candy era mucho más importante de lo que parecía, además, luego de verme intentando limpiar su nombre, no cabía duda de que mi protección iba más allá que el simple agradecimiento. Cómo continuar yendo en contra mía, cuando era evidente que yo la amaba… mi tía Elroy suspiro y se masajeo la sien.

Si seguía comportándose de la forma en la que hasta ahora lo había hecho, fría, áspera y resentida, lo único que conseguiría sería terminar por alejarme de ella y eso no era algo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar, sobre todo luego de ya haber perdido a dos de sus sobrinos más queridos… separarse de uno más por puro orgullo y vanidad no quedaban.

Quizás era hora de dejar las cosas atrás y darle una oportunidad a esa chiquilla, pensó ella.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ya un poco más relajado, camine la corta distancia que quedaba, desde allí nadie podía verme, pero yo… yo podía observarlos muy bien a todos. Como era de esperarse mi tía abrió la presentación anunciándome y mientras eso pasaba, yo buscaba con la mirada a Candy, quien al parecer no estaba por ningún lado.

 _…Les presento a William Albert Andrew…_

Escuche decir a mi tía con voz firme y orgullosa.

Todos dirigieron la vista a la entrada y entonces yo camine lo suficiente para ponerme frente a todos… yo era William Albert Andrew, yo era el heredero multimillonario de esta gran familia…

Murmullos discretos comenzaron a escucharse por toda la sala cuando termine de hablar; era obvio, aunque algunos ya lo supieran, para otros esto era por lejos una gran sorpresa y entre ellos estaba el doctor Lenard, que me miraba aún más intrigado y sorprendido que los demás.

—…Y en especial, quiero agradecer al distinguido doctor Lenard —hice una pausa para que todos voltearan a ver hacia donde yo indicaba —gracias a él y a su excelente enfermera Candice yo puedo estar aquí frente a ustedes…

El doctor agacho la cabeza, apenado y yo sonreí discretamente al saber que había entendido perfectamente mi mensaje, hubiera deseado que Candy estuviera presente, pero quien sabe dios en donde estaba…

En eso vi como mi tía se acercaba hasta donde yo.

—En referencia a esto último, quiero disculparme con la protegida de mi sobrino, que durante los últimos dos años cuido y lo mantuvo con vida, aun a pesar de los malos entendidos… me ha costado trabajo entender, pero… sin su ayuda un miembro más del clan Andrew estaría perdido, lo siento Candice…

Todos los presentes voltearon a sus costados buscando a la persona de la que hablaba mi tía, pero no, de ella ni sus luces.

—Gracias tía… —fue lo que dije para interrumpir el incómodo silencio.

Bien, ahora sí que la ausencia de Candy empezaba a molestarme, por no estar presente se había perdido de algo muy importante para ella y por supuesto para mí, y que seguramente ni en mil años se volvería a repetir.

 _¡Hay Candy!_

Total, luego de ese breve discurso muchos de los invitados se acercaron a mí para saludarme y verme más de cerca y yo me forcé a sonreír cada vez que alguno de ellos me tendía la mano y mientras hacia este recorrido, mis ojos deambulaban por toda la sala buscando a Candy.

Pronto me vi sumergido en un mar de personas: socios, empresarios, políticos y demás gente "distinguida" que no me permitía continuar con mi búsqueda, y como era de esperarse la mayoría de ellos me presentaron a sus hijas… gracias tía… pensé de forma sarcástica.

Estaba pues, saludando a uno más de los invitados, cuando sin querer dirigí mi vista hacia la ventana… yo tría una copa en la mano y si no me contengo a tiempo, seguro la rompo…

Afuera, en los jardines, Candy estaba con Terrence… ¿Qué diantres hacia él aquí?

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy había llegado al gran salón junto a Annie, Patty y Archie; estaba conversando con ellos, cuando de repente sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro de una forma muy sutil, lo primero que pensó ella fue que era yo, Albert; pero contrario a eso, al girarse se dio cuenta de que era Terrence.

No supo que decir y cuando los demás se dieron cuenta de quien estaba allí, reaccionaron de la misma forma… nadie esperaba su presencia en este lugar.

—Candy, podemos hablar… —fue lo que le dijo Terrence.

Ella no contesto nada, pero tampoco se negó a seguirlo. Los demás los observaban sin saber qué decir o que hacer, pero al ver que Candy lo seguía, solo cruzaron los dedos para que mi pequeña no sufriera nuevamente por un viejo recuerdo.

—Candy, estas bellísima —le dijo él tratando de romper el incómodo silencio que se había generado entre los dos.

—Gracias… —respondió ella sutilmente, pero luego su voz se aceleró —pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estas con Susana? ¿Ha venido contigo?

Terrence agacho la cabeza y con su mano acomodo su cabello para luego hablar.

—En realidad ella sigue en Nueva York…

—Pero, ¿y entonces?

—Bueno… vine a buscarte y a… a conocer a tu tutor…

Ella lo miro confundida, no alcanzaba a entender aun sus palabras.

—A mí ya no tienes por qué buscarme, ¿recuerdas? —guardo silencio —si has venido por lo que estoy imaginando, deberías marcharte y regresar con Susana.

—No, Candy… —dijo él intentando detenerla, sujetándole la mano. Siendo en ese preciso instante cuando yo los vi por la ventana —déjame hablar contigo, por favor.

—Lo siento Terry, ya habíamos hablado de esto antes, no hay porque buscar recuerdos entre las cenizas…

—Candy…

—De verdad Terry, tengo que volver al salón, Albert me espera.

—Solo dame unos minutos… Candy yo no te he olvidado.

—¡Basta Terry! Esta conversación está fuera de lugar y tiempo, entiende…

—Sí lo dices por Susana, ella lo ha entendido… Candy, soy actor, pero también quiero una vida, no puedo seguir fingiendo algo que no siento.

Candy dejo de forcejear y prefirió escucharlo, la voz de Terrence sonaba bastante acongojada.

—Supongo que te enteraste por los periódicos que abandone todo luego de que nos separamos… —le dijo levantando la vista del suelo —Candy, mientras estaba sumido en la bebida creí verte y por ti fue que decidí salir adelante nuevamente, de verdad lo intente… quise amar a Susana y ella también intentaba que así fuera, pero yo no puedo… no puedo…

Candy no le contesto nada y guardo silencio unos segundos más antes de hacerlo.

—Terry, yo ya te he olvidado…

Fueron las duras palabras que ella le dijo… pero claro, yo no había escuchado toda esa conversación y mientras ella intentaba volver conmigo como había quedado, yo estaba hirviendo de celos…

—Lo siento Terry, pero es verdad… por mucho tiempo sufrí en silencio, pero, me di cuenta que no podía seguir así y…

—No digas más, Candy… por favor… —insistió él, como en su tiempo no lo hizo —déjame demostrarte que he madurado y que esta vez luchare por ti…

Yo que observaba desde la amplia ventana del salón toda la escena que se llevaba a cabo en los jardines, no pude soportarlo más; por un lado, mis celos exigían saber la razón de su regreso y por el otro, mi instinto protector quería ir con Candy y verificar que estaba bien.

De forma educada me disculpé con las personas con las que hablaba y salí al jardín, llegando justo en el momento apropiado. Terrence al verme se sonrió, y yo… pues yo no pude evitar tratarlo con cierto recelo… Candy por otra parte, suspiro aliviada al verme llegar.

—¡Albert, amigo! Que gusto me da verte… hace tanto… —me saludo él, extendiendo su mano.

Yo correspondí a su saludo, solo que de forma menos efusiva —hola Terrence, y bien, ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunté viendo discretamente a Candy de reojo.

—Pues veras… vine a ver a Candy y también a conocer a su tutor, por el periódico me enteré que justamente hoy se presentaba…

Candy me miro a mí —pues bien, aquí lo tienes.

—¿A quién? —pregunto Terrence confundido.

—Al tutor de Candy —recalque yo, marcando obviamente cierta autoridad.

El me miro boquiabierto.

—Albert es el tío William, la persona que me adopto —agrego Candy.

—¡Por dios! No puedo creerlo…

Yo solo moví las manos —pues así es… —y viendo que ya nadie decía nada, pregunté —entonces, ¿te quedaras a la fiesta?

—He… no lo sé, no tengo una invitación… —dijo agachando la cabeza, apenado.

Yo, que no podía darme el lujo de ser descortés… tuve que invitarlo. (Albert, respira y cuenta hasta tres…)

—Por eso no te preocupes… serás nuestro invitado ¿verdad Candy? —le dije a Terrence, tomando del brazo a mi pequeña.

—Maravilloso —respondió, pero al ver que era yo quien escoltaba a Candy, guardo su distancia y se mantuvo en segundo plano.

 _…Sí, lo se… soy un celoso, pero el que lo invitara a quedarse, no significaba que tolerara que estuviera cerca de ella, no, eso a era otra cosa…_

Caminamos los tres en dirección al comedor y ordene que se agregara una silla más en la mesa; anuncie a mi nuevo invitado e hice lo posible porque no se sentara al lado de Candy.

Pero curiosamente, al ver que ella se sentaba justo al lado mío, comenzó a llamar la atención de los presentes… pues, aunque fuera mi hija adoptiva (hay como odio esto), muchos la desconocían.

Aunque el ambiente de mi parte estaba tenso, intente controlarme un poco, mi comportamiento me ponía en evidencia y no podía darme ese lujo. Aunque, de todas formas, mi voz seguía sonando un tanto ronca y ya que Terrence se encontraba del otro lado de la mesa, pude por fin hacer mi reclamo.

—Recuerdo claramente que prometiste esperarme al final del discurso… —fue mi sutil reproche a todo esto.

Ella me miro a los ojos y contesto —Albert yo…

—Sabes que nunca te reprocho nada, pero por tu ausencia te has perdido la disculpa pública que hizo mi tía para ti.

—Es que yo…

—No digas nada… —sí, estaba un poquito molesto… bueno, mucho —por lo pronto te recuerdo que la primera pieza la bailaras conmigo —le advertí desviando la mirada hasta mi "amigo".

Cuando todos comenzamos a ingerir los alimentos y que de nuevo el ambiente parecía sumergirse en una apacible paz, pude darme cuenta de algo que había dejado pasar desapercibido.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre ella y con la mirada le di un ligero escrutinio a su atuendo… cegado por los celos, no había podido ver lo hermosa que ella lucia… su vestido de color a juego conmigo la hacía ver radiante, incluso me parecía que brillaba con luz propia; sus mejillas parecían ser un par de manzanas listas para ser mordidas y su boca… sintiendo que casi me ahogaba, le di un trago al vino y me giré para otro lado.

Terrence al igual que yo observaba a Candy, solo que de reojo también me observaba a mí, había algo en mi comportamiento que le inquietaba y estaba de más que pensara eso, yo estaba celoso, era obvio.

Cuando la cena termino, dio inicio al baile y como gran anfitrión me tocaba a mi bailar la primera pieza. Ignorando por completo que Terrence también estaba aquí, le extendí mi mano a Candy, rogándole con la mirada que aceptara y ella me correspondió gustosa.

La orquesta entonces comenzó a tocar y yo conduje a Candy hasta el centro de la pista, mi mano se posó segura detrás en su espalda y así, sintiéndola tan cerca entre mis brazos, aspirando su dulce aroma… sentí como si de nuevo todo fuera como siempre… como si solo estuviéramos ella y yo.

Ambos dimos los primeros pasos, con una sincronía sorprendente, nunca había bailado con ella y yo mucho menos lo había hecho en público, siempre me había limitado a hacerlo solo en mis clases debido a la pena, pero ahora… ahora con Terrence observándonos dejaría en claro que estaba con ella.

La hice girar una y otra vez en el aire, haciendo que su vestido se ondeara con cada vuelta y ella sonreía cada vez que lo hacía, sonreía y me miraba de una manera tan extraña… tan intensa…

 _¿Cuánto habría esperado ella para bailar conmigo? ¿Y cuánto más esperaría yo para decirle que la amaba?_

Todos nos miraban atentos, incluso mi tía que parecía reprobar mi comportamiento… y sí, sobre todo porque quería evitar cualquier escandalo justo el día de mi presentación, pues mi comportamiento era muy evidente para muchos excepto para Candy. George, mi tía, los chicos y quizás incluso Terrence ya debían de haberse dado cuenta, la amaba, y con mi rival aquí presente sentía la presión de decírselo… aunque ella pareciera estar aún cegada por los recuerdos.

Estaba divagando en esto cuando mi mirada se cruzó con la de Terrence, sí, él ya lo sabía, sus ojos destellaban igual que los míos cuando él estaba con ella y sin saber en qué momento había pasado, noté que Candy estaba reclinada en mi pecho y yo… yo sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba… estaba tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos…

 _…Candy… te amo…_

 _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Saludos!

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero y SaiyaBra.**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 _…Candy… te amo…_

Lo dije tan sutilmente que mi voz se perdió entre las melodías de la noche… y yo me molesté conmigo mismo por no tener las agallas para decírselo más fuerte...

Y mientras yo me sentía flotar en un mundo completamente aislado, otras parejas empezaron a unirse a nuestro baile y Terrence al ser tan conocido pronto se vio obligado a entrar en la pista, solo que sin Candy.

Finalmente, la pieza termino y yo tuve que cederla a los brazos de mi amigo, ahora era yo quien ardía en celos nuevamente, mientras mi tonta acompañante sonreía coquetamente, como si con eso lograría atraparme, pero no, yo estaba atento a Candy.

Por extraño que pareciera, Terrence parecía arrástrala lejos y más lejos de donde yo estaba y esto me hizo resoplar con disgusto… al parecer, la noche se había convertido en una guerra inevitable.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy por otro lado yacía sujeta a Terrence, no sabía exactamente qué era lo que pasaba y mucho menos como era que había llegado hasta ese punto, pero se sentía como si fuera el motivo de una disputa entre Terrence y yo, además… algo que había escuchado mientras bailaba conmigo la hacía aun estremecer… le había parecido escucharme decir que yo la amaba… pero qué tontería, pensó ella… pero tontería o no… la frase se repetía constante en su cabeza.

—Terry, discúlpame, ya no quiero bailar —se excusó Candy, soltándose de su agarre.

—Pero el baile apenas ha iniciado…

—Discúlpame, no me siento bien… —fue lo último que le dijo antes de que yo la viera salir al exterior del gran salón.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, deje de bailar y abandone a mi pareja, quería saber que le había hecho él para que ella saliera así tan de repente. Cuando me di cuenta ya corría detrás suyo, pero no pude darle alcance ya que Terrence me detuvo el paso.

—Amigo… —dijo arrastrando la palabra.

Yo me erguí y simulé no haber entendido el tono de su voz —Terrence, ¿te diviertes?

—Me divertía, pero al parecer Candy ha decido marcharse —me respondió él levantando una ceja —y tu parecías correr tras ella.

Yo no me inmute ante su comentario —eso es lo que hacía, con tu visita tan repentina, me preocupa que ella resulte herida…

—He venido aquí a dejarle en claro que aun la amo y lo único que me ha quedado claro a mí, es que parece ser que ella no te desagrada…

Yo le mantuve la mirada…

—Bueno, eso es evidente ¿no lo crees?

—Y yo que te creía mi amigo… —me reprocho él.

—No es culpa mía que tú la hayas lastimado como lo hiciste, ella te amaba y su dolor lo sentí mío cada vez que la descubría llorando a solas… tu no estas al tanto de ello, pero sufrió como no tienes una idea —le respondí yo agitadamente.

—Y al parecer tú te aprovechaste de ello para intentar poseerla… —insistió nuevamente.

Yo me reí ante su comentario —¿poseerla? Ella ni siquiera sabe que la amo, para mi desgracia todavía arrastra recuerdos del pasado.

Fue lo último que dije antes de dejarlo allí solo e ir a socorrer a mi pequeña, sin querer ambos habíamos hecho que se sintiera como un objeto en manos de dos hombres inseguros.

—Candy… ¿te encuentras bien? —le pregunte yo al llegar hasta ella que estaba reclinada en uno de los balcones.

—Albert… ¡no sé porque le pediste que se quedara! —me reclamo ella con cara de disgusto.

—Candy…

—No, Albert… tú piensas que no me doy cuenta, que sigo siendo una niña, pero no más, ¡no más! —me echó en cara para luego salir corriendo nuevamente.

Yo me quede allí parado por un instante sin saber qué hacer, quería ir de nuevo con ella, pero mi obligación era volver a la fiesta, además… ¿Qué significaba eso de que ya no era una niña? Me sentí como un tonto cuando caí en cuenta a lo que se refería.

Todo el tiempo intentando protegerla como si ella no pudiera hacerlo sola… que estúpido había sido…

Me di un ligero masaje sobre la sien y me dirigí de nuevo al salón, era mejor dejarla a solas si eso era lo que quería. Cuando llegue, divise que Terrence se marchaba, al parecer había optado por irse, sin Candy en la fiesta ya no tenía caso quedarse.

Además, estaba muy molesto y decepcionado. Había llegado aquí con la esperanza de que quizás Candy aun lo quisiera, aunque fuera solo un poco, pero claro estaba que ya no. Se culpó así mismo, por no haber tomado la decisión de buscarla mucho antes y haber dejado pasar el tiempo hasta ahora. Y todavía como si eso no fuera suficiente, se topaba con la noticia de que yo Albert, también la amaba. ¿Qué clase de amigo era yo? Se preguntaba, y se sintió como un estúpido al recordar lo comprensivo que fue con Candy, cuando ella le dijo que vivía conmigo… de haberse opuesto quizás habría podido evitar todo esto… no toda la culpa había sido mía, sino también suya por mantenerse alejado.

Pero fuera como fuere, había venido después de todo y había dejado en claro que no cedería el amor de Candy sin antes dar pelea, aunque eso significara enfrentarse a mí.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Por otro lado, cuando Candy llego a su habitación cerró la puerta de golpe, dejándose caer en su cama, habían pasado demasiadas cosas juntas… el paseo de la mañana y la visita de Terry… ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo venía a buscarla? ¿Por qué no se había quedado con Susana como prometió?

Se sentía extraña, culpable y confundida… quería irse cuanto antes y sin esperar a que amaneciera tomo sus cosas para salir a hurtadillas de la mansión, sin que ninguno de nosotros nos diéramos cuenta.

Por la mañana, cuando desperté, esperaba verla en el desayuno y pedirle disculpas, pero al ver que demoraba mucho, ordene que alguien fuera a buscarla, si iba yo, seguramente con menos razón vendría, pero cuando la sirvienta regreso, llego con la noticia de que ella ya no estaba.

De inmediato me levante de mi asiento, dejando mi plato de comida recién servido, ¿A dónde había ido? ¿y desde que hora se había marchado?

Efectivamente, cuando llegue a su habitación pude notar que lo que decía la sirvienta era verdad, su cama ni siquiera tenía señales de que hubiera dormido en ella, se había ido desde anoche… luego de ver esto, baje las escaleras a toda velocidad para ir al hogar de Pony y comprobar que hubiera llegado bien… aunque ella no quisiera que me preocupara, era algo que no podía evitar.

—¿A dónde vas William? —me pregunto George al encontrarse conmigo en la entrada.

—Por Candy, se ha ido sola desde anoche y necesito saber que está bien…

—Espera William —me detuvo —dime antes porque se ha ido.

—No lo sé, ayer Terrence se presentó en la fiesta, yo lo invite a quedarse y ella después me reclamo, diciendo que ya no era una niña… todo parecía estar bien…

—¿Y aun así iras? —pregunto otra vez.

—Ya te dije, necesito saber que está bien, no estaré a gusto si no voy.

—No William, si la señorita Candy dijo eso, debes respetar su espacio, déjame ir yo…

—Pero… —solo dije eso antes de entender lo que realmente me quería decir, tanto andar detrás de ella podría incluso fastidiarla… —tienes razón, agradecería tu ayuda.

Luego de eso, fue él quien salió rumbo al hogar de Pony.

 _~Flashback_

Por la noche antes de que todo esto pasara, Candy se escabullo por los pasillos de la mansión cuidando de no ser vista. Volteo la mirada hacia el jardín para verificar que no hubiera nadie, a lo lejos me vio a mí platicando con un par de invitados, pero a pesar de todo, siguió adelante.

Aunque Neal se hubiera disculpado, los Legan se fueran a Florida y mi tía hubiera dicho que lo sentía, claramente podía ver que este no era su sitio.

Además, por mucho que adorara estar conmigo, hoy se había dado cuenta de algo que le molestaba mucho… siempre la trataba como una niña, como alguien que no podía cuidarse solo, como alguien que no podía valerse por sí mismo, esa no era ella… pero sobre todo le molestaba que, a pesar de los años, yo la siguiera viendo de esa forma.

Cuando le había revelado mi último secreto, algo dentro de ella había despertado, sí… algo que siempre había estado allí, y que por mucho tiempo había estado oculto detrás de un telón de amistad y hermandad, pero no podía soportar que las cosas siguieran de esa forma… no podía tolerar estar cerca de mí y que yo la tratara de esa manera…

Mi sentido de protección le dolía… sentía que la trataba como un padre, como un hermano y no como lo que ella esperaba… que equivocada esta ella y que tonto estaba siendo yo.

Por eso era que había huido. Luego de ver como actuaba yo al estar Terrence, le había quedado claro que seguía pensando igual. Creía que lo había invitado para que ella estuviera feliz, cuando Terrence ya era cosa del pasado.

Con cuidado había logrado llegar hasta la puerta y allí, pidió un coche para que la llevara hasta la estación de tren.

Por la mañana, temprano, ella ya estaba en el hogar de Pony, fingiendo que todo había salido de maravilla y que nada malo había pasado aquí en Chicago.

 _Flashback~_

Cuando llego George, temió que su mentira se viniera abajo, pero por suerte para ella, él no menciono nada al respecto y tuvo tacto a la hora de preguntarle si todo estaba bien… de nuevo un claro ejemplo de que yo la trataba como a una niña, ¿porque había enviado a George sino por eso? resoplo con malestar.

Pese a todo, sus madres no se dieron cuenta de nada y continuaron el día con total normalidad.

Cuando George regreso, me encontró en el despacho intentando trabajar, después de todo yo seguía preocupado.

—¿Y bien? —le pregunte en cuanto se sentó frente a mí.

—La señorita Candy se encuentra bien, llego hoy por la mañana.

—Qué bueno que no le paso nada…

—Sí… —guardo silencio unos segundos, y viéndome fijamente hablo —por lo pronto, me gustaría que me explicaras lo que te está pasando con respecto a ella.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunte yo simulando no entender.

Él se reclino en el sofá y encendió un puro —cuando te fuiste a África juraste que la olvidarías ¿lo lograste? —me pregunto soltando el humo lentamente.

Yo que había huido por mucho tiempo a esta platica me sentí incomodo… —pues… que te digo…

—Es obvio, sobre todo después de ver cómo te comportaste anoche.

—George es que…

—Mira William, quizás no soy el más indicado para aconsejarte, pero… si de verdad quieres a la señorita Candy, ¿Qué te detiene? Lucha por ella, demuestra que la amas y no solo te comportes como un chiquillo temeroso, porque no lo eres William, no lo eres.

George nunca me había hablado así, pero no era tan fácil… —lo haría si Candy no siguiera amando a Terry… sigue sufriendo por él, ayer me di cuenta.

—¡Por dios William! Que importa eso, si el señor Terrence vino a buscarla después de tanto tiempo… porque tú no actúas también, llevas las de ganar.

Yo guardé silencio un buen rato, con la mirada perdida al exterior de la ventana —quizás tengas razón… —le dije analizando todavía lo que me decía.

Lo días pasaron muy lentamente y mientras yo ya estaba siendo engullido por el trabajo, Candy se la pasaba ayudando a sus madres a cuidar de los pequeños.

Pese a que eran pocos los días que llevaba sin verla y la forma en la que nos habíamos despedido la última vez, sentía la necesidad de ir a buscarla… aunque al final opte por simplemente dejar pasar los días. Si ella necesitaba su espacio debía dárselo, así como había dicho George, pero no por eso debía alejarme del todo.

Estar así me hizo recordar el día que la deje en el departamento, ella al igual que yo se había ido sin decirle nada a nadie, pero igualmente su ausencia me dolía. Por esta misma razón corrobore que si llegaba a perderla, una parte de mí se iría con ella.

Dejando de lado todas esas divagaciones, me concentre en algo un poco más positivo, debía encargarme de organizar todo lo necesario para su cumpleaños que ya estaba a un mes de llevarse a cabo y en especial de preparar el regalo que tenía en mente. Si mal no recordaba ya había hablado con George respecto a eso, y por esta misma razón lo primordial era ir a visitar al señor Cartwright para tratar de convencerlo para que me vendiera la propiedad en donde estaba el hogar de Pony, ya que esta le pertenecía. Pero sabiendo que, si iba yo personalmente, corría el riesgo de ser visto por Candy, opte mejor por enviar a George.

Cuando él regreso llego con la buena noticia de que el señor Cartwright aceptaba, solo que con la condición de que yo fuera personalmente a finiquitar el contrato.

Sin otra opción preparé mis cosas y salí camino al rancho.

—No entiendo para que quiere verme… —le dije a George reclinándome en el asiento.

—Bueno, supongo que quiere ver que sea una buena persona la que compra la propiedad, o simplemente tiene deseos de conocerte.

—Podría ser.

—Sobre todo porque para convencerlo le dije que pensabas regalarle la propiedad a la señorita Candy.

—¿Se lo dijiste?

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que accedería si no lo hacía?

George manejo con cuidado el resto del camino, no estaba tan cerca del hogar de Pony, pero aun así tomamos precauciones, la sorpresa no podía estropearse bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Cuando el coche se detuvo en la entrada del rancho, el señor Cartwright salió a recibirnos.

—¿Así que usted es el famoso tutor de Candy? —pregunto peinándose el bigote.

Yo al verlo lo primero que pensé fue en el doctor Martin, me lo recordaba un poco.

—Así es, William Albert Andrew, para servirle —le dije yo extendiendo mi mano.

—Pues mucho gusto señor Andrew… el día de ayer su asistente vino a visitarme y me expuso lo planes que tiene para la propiedad del hogar de Pony.

—Ah sí, Candy está por cumplir su mayoría de edad y me gustaría obsequiarle el lugar que tanto ama, además de que también tenemos planes de mejorar la infraestructura e incluso equiparla con una clínica.

—Eso me parece muy buena idea, las pobres de la señorita Pony y la hermana María viven a base de las humildes aportaciones que brindamos todos en el pueblo, lo que usted tiene planeado sin duda mejorara sus vidas y las de los niños.

—Es principalmente…

—Pues vera, lo mande llamar porque quería conocerlo y también agradecerle lo que ha hecho por Candy, usted la adopto y le dio un mejor futuro.

—Eh… gracias.

—También para decirle que… si será un obsequio para ella, no es necesario que me pague, solo comprométase a que hará todo lo que me dijo.

—Muy bien señor Cartwright, es un trato.

Al finalizar el día regresamos George y yo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, solo quedaba arreglar los papeles, para poner la propiedad a nombre de Candy.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En los días que yo me mantuve en distancia con Candy, Terrence estuvo haciendo su lucha enviándole cartas, como si el mismo supiera la situación que atravesábamos ella y yo.

Debido a lo precipitado que resulto todo en la fiesta, no había podido darle la buena nueva a Candy de que estaba audicionando para interpretar a Hamlet y que luego de tanto esfuerzo termino consiguiendo el tan deseado papel como protagonista. Por esta razón, luego de un arduo ensayo había tomado papel y pluma para escribirle. No planeaba presionarla escribiéndole una carta de amor y esperanza, sino más bien compartirle lo bueno que últimamente le estaba pasando, si a mí me estaba resultando acercarme a ella como amigo, porque no habría de intentarlo él también, pensó.

Pese a todo, el mes se pasó volando y su cumpleaños estaba solo a días de celebrarse, por suerte para entonces yo ya tenía todo listo y mi esperada misiva fue enviada hasta el hogar de Pony… pero debido a que Candy mantenía contacto con suficiente frecuencia con Terrence y yo parecía haber desaparecido nuevamente, cuando la carta llego lo primero que pensó fue que era de Terrence y no mía.

 _…Te espero en Chicago…_

Termino de leer la nota, y más que alegrarse se sintió molesta, ¿Por qué había esperado hasta ahora para hablarle? Era lo que se preguntaba ella; pero, aunque quisiera actuar de esa manera también quería ir a Chicago y verme… sobre todo porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez… y también porque quería saber si yo seguía pensando de la misma forma luego de aquella discusión.

—¡Señorita Pony, hermana María! —grito Candy al entrar al hogar de Pony con la carta en la mano.

—¿Qué pasa niña? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —pregunto la señorita Pony.

Candy al escuchar nuevamente esa palabra sintió que si alguien la llamaba nuevamente así estallaría de coraje, pero respiro hondo y se tranquilizó.

—Señorita Pony, Albert me ha enviado una carta —dijo ella mostrando mi sobre.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice el señor Andrew? —pregunto la hermana María.

—Nos invita a Chicago, quiere celebrar mi cumpleaños allá.

—¡Oh maravilloso!

—¡Estoy segura que te divertirás mucho, Candy!

—No, ¿no entienden? Albert nos invita a todos, no solo a mí.

Las madres de Candy se vieron una a la otra sorprendidas, para nada esperaban que yo le propusiera eso a Candy.

—¿De verdad, Candy? —pregunto la hermana María aun sin creérselo del todo.

—Así es, dice que enviara por nosotros.

—¡Que atento de su parte! ¿no lo cree señorita Pony?

—Por supuesto, es muy amable…

Así que está de más decir que aceptaron mi propuesta. La primera parte del plan estaba hecha, ella vendría y yo podría revelarle mi regalo…

Cuando me contesto que vendría casi brinque de felicidad, en cierta forma esperaba que en la carta se expresara un tanto áspera luego de aquella discusión, pero parecía ser que ya lo había olvidado y yo rogaba que así fuera. Pero justamente el día previo a que ella se viniera a Chicago le llego una carta de Terrence… de nuevo él se interponía.

En dicha carta le proponía viajar a Nueva York, con la promesa de que esta vez el viaje sería completamente diferente, quería celebrarle su cumpleaños desde lo alto de una tarima, ofreciéndole su más grande actuación.

¡Bah!

Al día siguiente, después de la hora de la comida envíe los coches al hogar de Pony y mientras ellos llegaban a Chicago yo me apresure a resolver cualquier pendiente que tuviera, debía estar desocupado para cuando ella llegara y sobre todo para estar libre mañana, pero pese a todos mis intentos por terminar, el trabajo parecía ser infinito.

Las horas pasaron y cuando calcule que su llegada estaba próxima, deje de hacer lo que hacía para subir a mi habitación y ponerme algo más decente para recibirla. Si bien ella me conocía como alguien sumamente sencillo, por ahora quería lucir de lo más elegante para ella.

Fui por Pupe y lo lleve conmigo para que me ayudara a escoger algo que ponerme, me pare frente al espejo probándome diferentes atuendos y justo cuando todavía no me decidía por cual, escuche como los coches que había enviado por ellos llegaban a la mansión. Apresurado, abroche los últimos botones que quedaban y baje las escaleras casi corriendo con Pupe en mi hombro, luego cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta recordé que había olvidado tomar algo del buro, así que subí de nuevo a toda velocidad.

Cuando llegué a la puerta puse especial atención para identificar en cuál de todos los coches venía ella y entonces… allí la vi, sentada justo al lado del chofer, sonriéndome y agitando la mano fuera de la ventanilla para saludarme. Efectivamente el problema de la otra vez ya era cosa del pasado, o eso creía yo.

Candy por otro lado al divisarme no pudo evitar sonreírse y emocionarse, quizás mi ausencia había sido buena después de todo, pues al verme lo primero que pensó fue en cuanto me había extrañado y en lo guapo que me veía. Saco su mano para saludarme aun sin bajarse del coche, pensando a la vez en que yo ojalá pudiera al fin darme cuenta de que, a partir de ahora, ya no era una niña.

Curiosamente cuando la vi bajarse del coche, noté que algo había de diferente en ella, su sonrisa era más amplia, pero no, no era eso… entonces conforme me iba acercando para abrazarla lo supe, sus ropas habían cambiado, ya no llevaba esos vestidos cortos propios de una niña, sino más bien algo más acorde a su nueva edad… lucia tan linda vestida de esa forma…

—¡Albert! —me llamo lanzándose a mis brazos llena de emoción.

La hermana María que venía detrás suyo al llegar hasta ella la reto sutilmente—Candy, compórtate…

—Lo siento hermana María…

Y esto hizo que la hermana Maria me recordara a mi tía Elroy.

—Candy, mírate… no te veo en un mes ¿y tanto has cambiado? —le dije tomándola de la mano y haciéndola girar.

—Lo has notado… ¿Qué tal?

—Pues… luces encantadora—le respondí yo sintiendo que los colores se me subían a la cabeza.

La hermana María nuevamente nos miró con intención de reprendernos, pero no dijo nada, contrario a eso comento —muchas gracias por habernos invitado a Chicago, señor Andrew.

—Sí… hacía ya mucho tiempo que no salíamos del pueblo, ¿no es así hermana María? —agregó la señorita Pony.

—No me lo agradezcan, en realidad era necesario que vinieran para que Candy lo pasase realmente bien —dije yo.

Y viendo como las madres de mi pequeña se regresaban a los coches para hacer que los niños bajaran en orden, aproveche para darle algo a Candy.

—Toma… —le dije extendiendo mi delicado obsequio.

Ella dirigió la vista hacia mi mano y cuando vio lo que tenía en ella, se sonrió.

—Magnolias rosas… —las tomo y las acerco a su rostro para deleitarse con su aroma.

—Sí…

Cuando la hermana María, la señorita Pony y los chicos estuvieron listos los invite a pasar.

—Adelante, están en su casa… Patty, Annie y Archie llegaran en un momento, al parecer se les adelantaron un poco… —les dije sonriendo.

Todos me siguieron al interior de la mansión y no paraba de escuchar cumplidos y palabras de asombro por lo magnifica que era la construcción.

—Nunca pensé que hubiera casas tan grandes como la suya, señor Andrew… —dijo la señorita Pony viendo a todos lados.

—Esta es el orgullo de la familia… o por lo menos eso cree mi tía.

—Por cierto, Albert… ¿Dónde está la tía Elroy? —pregunto Candy recordando lo del otro día.

—Ella… está en su habitación, quizás baje un rato más.

—Oh… ¿sigue con las jaquecas?

—Así parece.

Les estaba dando un tour por toda la mansión cuando los chicos llegaron.

—Señorita Pony, hermana María… ¡Candy! —grito Annie abrazando a todas las ya mencionadas.

—Pensamos que llegarían un poco más tarde —dijo Archie saludando igualmente.

—Si no hubiera sido por la prisa de Candy por llegar, seguro apenas estuviéramos cruzando la puerta de entrada… —se burló la señorita Pony riéndose de manera discreta.

—Eso no es verdad… —se defendió Candy mirándome a mí.

—Bueno, por lo pronto los acompañaremos a sus habitaciones para que descansen del viaje… —les dije indicándoles el camino al otro extremo de la mansión.

—Nos parece perfecto señor Andrew —me contestaron las madres de Candy.

—Un rato más enviare a los sirvientes para que les traigan la cena a sus habitaciones… o si desean cenar en el comedor no hay ningún problema —dije yo suponiendo lo que me dirían.

—En las habitaciones está bien señor Andrew…

En eso Candy que alcanzo a escuchar mi propuesta, dijo —señorita Pony, ¿por qué no cenamos con Albert en el comedor? será divertido…

—En realidad Candy, yo cenare en el despacho, aún tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y debo terminarlo para mañana estar libre, tu entiendes ¿no?

Su sonrisa se apagó un poco, pero asintió.

Todos fueron acomodándose en las respectivas habitaciones que eligieron y yo obviamente, acompañe a Candy hasta la suya. Ella se quedó parada en la entrada y yo me recargue en el marco de la puerta, observándola y esperando que dijera algo.

Ella al sentir mi mirada sobre sí, se sintió un tanto intimidada y como único recurso para combatir los nervios, comenzó a juguetear con sus cabellos.

—Gracias por invitarnos a venir… —dijo viendo hacia el suelo.

Yo me sonreí —por nada, deseaba que vinieras…

—Sabes… estoy nerviosa.

Claro, podía notarlo —¿ah sí? ¿por qué? —le pregunte curioso.

—Bueno… no todos los días se alcanza la mayoría de edad.

Yo me reí ante su comentario —tienes mucha razón… cuando yo cumplí los 21 años también estaba igual que tu… —le dije quitándole la vista de encima para ver hacia una de las amplias ventanas del pasillo.

Ella levanto la vista para verme —¿de verdad?

—Claro, eso implicaba dejar el colegio y empezar a inmiscuirme en lo que sería mi trabajo ahora —le respondí metiendo las manos a los bolsillos.

—Ahora que lo mencionas… ni siquiera sé qué día es tu cumpleaños… cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia nunca lo celebramos porque no recordabas y ahora…

—Los cumplo en Junio… más exactamente el 28 —le conteste antes de que dijera lo que ya me imaginaba.

—¿En serio? Pero, si está a un poquito más del mes del mío ¡que sorpresa! —exclamo ella entusiasmada.

—Sí… —dicho esto, deje de recargarme en la puerta y me enderece —por ahora descansa, que mañana te aguarda un día maravilloso —iba a caminar, cuando ella me detuvo.

—Albert…

—¿Si?

—He, no nada…

—Descansa —y me fui.

Esta última conversación me hizo reflexionar sobre lo poco que Candy me conoce con respecto a detalles tan mínimos como ese… de hecho, me conoce muy bien en mi comportamiento, mis deseos y todo lo que a mi personalidad confieren, pero hechos personales como, por ejemplo, mi verdadera historia… no. Pensando aun en eso, me dirigí al despacho, todavía había mucho por hacer.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy luego de entrar a su habitación, busco su pijama para ponerse más cómoda, pero antes de hacerlo salió de nuevo para ir a verificar que sus madres y los niños estuvieran a gusto.

Cuando regreso, su cena ya estaba esperándola, ya eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche y por su mente paso la posibilidad de ir hasta conmigo y cenar juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Pero cuando estaba por tomar su bandeja y salir hacia allá, se quedó parada… yo debía estar muy ocupado, ya no era el hombre despreocupado del Magnolia… muy a su pesar, regreso todo a donde estaba y ceno sola… era mejor dejarme trabajar para que mañana pudiera estar con ella todo el día.

Cuando termino, tomo las flores que le había obsequiado al llegar y se acercó al balcón, dejando que la luz de la luna le acariciara el rostro, estaba ansiosa porque el día de mañana llegara, además ella también reflexionaba en lo poco que parecía conocerme… ciertamente había muchas cosas que sabía de mí, pero de mi pasado y como era mi vida antes de vivir con ella en el Magnolia aun le resultaba un completo misterio. Instantáneamente recordó la pregunta de hacía un mes… la de si había estado enamorado de alguien. Esto todavía hacía eco en su memoria, ¿Quién sería esa mujer? ¿y por qué razón si la ame no estaba con ella? Consideraba que yo era una persona de la que cualquier chica podía sentirse atraída… incluso ella lo estaba.

Intentando sacarse tantos pensamientos de la cabeza, decidió no esperar al servicio y llevar ella misma las charolas a la cocina.

Cuando iba bajando las escaleras el sonido del gran reloj de caoba marco las 12 de la noche, haciendo que echara un ligero brinco por lo sorpresivo del sonido. Recobrando la calma, continúo caminado, a lo lejos diviso una luz diseminarse al final del pasillo, si mal no estaba allí era mi despacho. Y sí, estaba en lo correcto, ese lugar era mi pequeña prisión laboral.

Se quedó parada un momento, sin poder evitar sentirse culpable y a la vez conmovida… no quería sentirse especial porque muy seguramente estaba equivocada, pero parecía ser que yo estaba allí, trabajando arduamente hasta terminar, solo para el día de mañana estar con ella, y en efecto no se equivocaba. No permitiría que mi trabajo fuera pretexto para no acompañarla en su cumpleaños. Suspiro hondamente y retomo el camino hacia la cocina, solo esperaba que no me desvelara mucho y tuviera tiempo suficiente para dormir…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Mientras tanto, yo en el despacho me deshacía haciendo una y mil cosas, tantas, que ni siquiera puedo decir cuales… las horas pasaban y mi comida ya estaba fría, prefería continuar y terminar cuanto antes, que cenar.

Cuando por fin todo estuvo en regla, me recline en el asiento y levante los brazos para estirarme y luego moví mi cuello intentando quitarme el estrés de encima. Giré la vista hacia el reloj de pared y vi que ya eran más de las 4 de la mañana. Debía irme a la cama cuanto antes, si quería dormir por lo menos un par de horas. Podría incluso dormir más, pero tenía planeado algo especial para ella antes del alba. _Continuara..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

He de confesar que este capítulo en especial me costo mucho, pero mucho trabajo sacarlo adelante, tenía en mente muchísimas ideas y a la hora de plasmarlas nada quedaba como quería. Además, los dos capítulos que les llevaba de ventaja ahora son nulos... prometo que me pondré a escribir para que tengan la próxima actualización el viernes... y supongo que después de todo, algunas han terminado odiándome por haberles creado falsas expectativas con la confesión de Albert... pero bueno jejeje de eso se trata.

¡Saludos!

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS e idamis**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 _Este capítulo esta dedicado a Ever Blue... recuperate pronto, y glenda... ¡feliz cumpleaños!... madrugue solo por ustedes_

Al quitarme los zapatos sentí un placer liberador, luego cuando tuve puesto el pijama y me deje caer en mi mullida cama, tuve deseos de no tener que levantarme nunca más… me acomode hacia uno de mis costados y mire en dirección al escritorio que había en mi habitación. Allí, descansaba al igual que yo mi vieja gaita… aquella reliquia que me había negado volver a tocar luego de la muerte de mi hermana y mi disgusto con la tía Elroy.

~Flash back

Tiempo atrás, cuando había mandado cambiar mis cosas a mi nueva habitación, luego de asumir el mando y revelar mi identidad, uno de los sirvientes se había encontrado con un cofre bastante peculiar, yo no le di importancia, porque el envoltorio no lo recordaba, pero ya que no había ordenes de tirar cosas viejas, este permaneció allí esperando que alguien lo revisara.

Un día pues, en mis breves ratos de libertad, me dio por ponerme a revisar… ciertamente no quería hacerlo para evitar ponerme algo nostálgico, pero en ese momento sentí curiosidad por saber que tantas cosas inútiles guardaba en mi habitación. Revisé un par de cosas y me encontré con zapatos que ya no me quedaban, algunos libros de biología y cuando abrí el cofre, me encontré con eso que había desaparecido de mi vida por casi 15 años.

Aun no abría el estuche, pero ya estaba seguro de lo que encontraría en su interior y sí, cuando le quite el exceso de polvo y revele el contenido, me topé con mi gaita. La última vez que la había tocado fue el día en el que conocí a Candy, ese mismo día en el que la reprimienda de mi tía fue memorable y la única forma que encontré para revelarme contra ella fue esa: evitando tocar de nuevo la gaita y no solo por eso, sino porque también me traía otros recuerdos más tristes como la muerte de mi hermana, por ejemplo.

Cuando la saque de su estuche, no pude evitar sentirme un tanto consternado, ya no como antes, pero si lo suficiente como para hacerme sentir un retorcijón en el estómago. El paso del tiempo y el desuso habían cobrado factura en ella y ya no estaba en las condiciones en las que la recordaba. Así que de nuevo la puse en su sitio y salí con el estuche en la mano, en busca de alguien que pudiera restaurarla o por lo menos hiciera lo más posible por arreglarla. Pues bien, encontré a alguien que lo hiciera y al tenerla de nuevo conmigo, lo primero que pensé fue en volverla a guardar, solo que, con el compromiso de darle más cuidados, pero… al recordar que Candy cumpliría su mayoría de edad, me sentí extrañamente animado a tocarla de nuevo.

Por ella me enfrentaría nuevamente a demonios del pasado.

Flash back~

Me gire nuevamente buscando estar aún más cómodo y de esta forma el sueño pronto me venció.

A las 6:03 de la mañana me desperté preocupado pensando en que quizás me había quedado dormido, estaba tan cansado que eso era una gran posibilidad. Pero no, aún era buena hora y a decir verdad estaba nervioso, hacia muchísimo tiempo que no había tocado, que estaba casi seguro que lo único que haría sería el ridículo. Pero como bien dicen, lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida y he de recalcar que yo era muy diestro con la gaita.

Total, me vestí con mis ropas habituales y empecé a llenar el odre de aire. Cuando abrí la puerta de la mansión comprobé que nadie aparte de mí y el personal de servicio estaban despiertos, así que me dirigí a los jardines y me planté justo en frente de la habitación en donde Candy dormía, a esperar que el sol me diera la señal para iniciar mi melodía.

Cuando vi como el sol comenzaba a lanzar rayos naranjas a modo de aviso que estaba a nada de salir por detrás de las montañas, agarre aire con fuerza y lo solté despacio para calmarme un poco, luego de esto, coloque el soplete entre mis labios y acomode mis dedos en el puntero, la hora de tocar había llegado.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Candy despertara, pero confiaba en que así fuera… y esperando que mi melodía sonara tal y como la imaginaba, cerré los ojos y empecé a tocar lentamente mientras mis dedos se iban desentumeciendo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy dormía plácidamente en su cama, saber que estaba cerca de mí le brindaba una gran paz y era imposible para ella no abrazar la almohada fingiendo que era yo…

De un de repente en sus sueños se fue materializando la imagen de un joven rubio de aspecto extraño, que le sonreía cálidamente y que además la tranquilizaba con una dulce melodía. Candy curvo los labios y a la brevedad identifico ese momento de su vida, como olvidarlo… pero curiosamente, aunque el muchacho había dejado de tocar, la melodía parecía no terminar… ¿sería verdaderamente un sueño? Intentando con todas sus fuerzas despertar, logro abrir los ojos tímidamente y al tenerlos abiertos se dio cuenta de que la melodía no era producto de su imaginación… por alguna razón el sonido provenía del jardín.

Tallándose los ojos, busco su bata y con desespero corrió al balcón esperando encontrar al causante de sus sueños.

Yo, que aún seguía tocando me sentí más y más impaciente al ver que ella simplemente no aparecía, ya llevaba más de la mitad de la melodía y ni siquiera las luces encendía… conociendo lo dormilona que era ella, no me di por vencido y continué tocando, entonces por fin la vi asomarse por la ventana.

Sus ojos brillaban de alegría y sus manos automáticamente cubrieron su boca para intentar contener tantas emociones… verme allí, bajo su balcón con la gaita entre mis brazos, tocando para ella como en aquel lejano día, le hizo revivir emociones del pasado.

Inevitablemente de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas, pero contrario a aquella vez, estas no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

Le sonreí desde donde estaba, aún sin dejar de tocar y entonces la vi meterse a su habitación. No supe qué iba a hacer, pero seguí tocando para ella. De repente escuche sus fuertes pisadas venir hacia mí y sí, corría en dirección mía, con los brazos abiertos, esperando fundirse en un abrazo conmigo. Hice la gaita a un lado y la recibí gustoso…

—Oh Albert… este ha sido el regalo más hermoso que he recibido en mi vida —dijo sin soltarse aun de mí.

Yo estaba tan emocionado como ella, todo había resultado bien.

—Me alegra que así sea, preciosa… —cuando me di cuenta ya la había llamado de esa forma y ella al instante se sonrojo, dejando de verme a los ojos como hasta ese momento lo hacía.

Se soltó de mí limpiándose las lágrimas y después hablo —solo hace falta verte con tu traje escoces para que todo sea como aquel día.

—Y estar en la colina Pony… —agregué sonriendo.

Instintivamente volvió a abrazarme.

—Si bien hace poco supe que tú eras mi príncipe de la colina, en estos momentos verdaderamente me he reencontrado con él…

—Candy… no me…

En eso apareció la señorita Pony y la hermana María, mi música no solo había despertado a Candy, sino también a todos los demás inquilinos, haciendo que todos nos observaran y ambos nos sintiéramos apenados, estábamos tan concentrados el uno en el otro, que habíamos olvidado por completo al mundo entero.

Y viendo que ya no era posible comentar sobre algo tan personal entre ella y yo, me limite a simplemente felicitarla por su cumpleaños.

—Muchas gracias Albert… de verdad…

—No tienes nada que agradecer —le dije jalándole un pequeño mechón de su alborotada melena.

Ella al verme hacer eso, recordó que se había bajado de su habitación en bata y que ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de peinarse el cabello.

—¡Qué pena! —exclamo al sentir lo esponjado que estaba su cabello.

Todos nos echamos a reír.

—Anda, ve a vestirte, las esperare en el comedor para el almuerzo —le dije con una sonrisa burlona y ella me respondió con su peculiar gesto de siempre.

Yo me quede allí parado viendo cómo se alejaba, suspire y me sentí feliz, no solo porque ella lo estaba, sino porque al tocar también había desahogado muchos sentimientos retenidos.

Cuando Candy llego hasta con sus madres ellas la abrazaron cariñosamente y luego los niños del hogar de Pony la rodearon, saltando y gritando …feliz cumpleaños…

Después de eso, yo me dirigí a la mansión a dar la orden de que sirvieran el desayuno con todas esas comidas que sabía que a Candy le gustaban. Luego me dirigí a mi habitación y guardé mi gaita.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando la mesa estuvo servida, uno a uno fueron bajando todos para almorzar. Y aunque la mansión y todos los lugares que la conforman son muy imponentes, hice todo lo posible para que las madres de Candy y los niños se sintieran cómodos.

Mi tía Elroy no había querido convivir con nosotros, había ordenado que el desayuno se lo llevaran a su habitación, de nuevo con el pretexto de tener jaqueca.

Total, cuando Candy llego ya estaban todos esperándola incluso Annie, Patty y obviamente Archie.

Después del almuerzo, yo me disculpé con Candy porque tenía "algo" que hacer, y en compensación por mi ausencia, le propuse ir con los niños a dar un paseo por Chicago, no estaba bien que vinieran a la mansión sin poder siquiera conocer la ciudad antes de irse. Ella acepto y animo a sus madres a tomarme la palabra.

Al ver como se alejaban en los coches, sonreí satisfecho, ahora sí podía llevar a cabo mi plan, plan que no era otra que el de hacerle un delicioso y rico pastel de cumpleaños, lo de estar "ocupado" había sido solo una excusa para poder quedarme en la mansión sin que ella sospechara nada.

Camine en dirección a mi habitación, días atrás le había pedido a George que me consiguiera ciertos ingredientes especiales y debía ir por ellos. Ya de regreso, baje con una enorme bolsa llena de productos deliciosos y me encamine a la cocina.

Cuando cruce la puerta de entrada, las cocineras al verme lo primero que pensaron fue que las reprendería o que incluso correría a alguien a causa de un error, pero no, no era nada de eso.

—Por favor no me miren con esas caras, señoras —les dije mientras dejaba las cosas en la mesa —nadie va a correr a nadie, lo único que quiero es cocinar un pastel… ¿pueden dejarme a solas por favor?

Las mujeres se vieron entre ellas sin poder creer lo que escuchaban.

—Pero señor… usted no debería cocinar, eso es…

—Inapropiado —termino de decir la frase, mi tía Elroy. Había bajado a dar un par de ordenes cuando escucho el alboroto en la cocina y no pudo evitar asomarse y ver qué era lo que pasaba.

—Tía no tiene nada de malo, usted sabe que…

—Yo no he dicho que no lo hagas, William… tu sabes lo que haces —termino de decir haciéndole una señal a las señoras para que salieran.

Yo me quedé sorprendido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no me retaba o me llevaba la contraría.

Ahora si con la cocina solo para mí, empecé a preparar los ingredientes. Hacia unos meses que ya no había cocinado, pero luego de la proeza de la mañana con la gaita, sentía que no había cosa que no pudiera hacer. Con destreza empecé a agitar la clara de huevo y con un poco de fuerza fui haciendo que la masa cediera. Estaba agarrando el ritmo cuando recordé que no había encendido el horno, así que dejé de hacer lo que hacía para encenderlo.

Estábamos en pleno mes de mayo, así que está de más decir que la cocina parecía un verdadero infierno. Pronto empecé a sudar y con cuidado retiré las gotas de sudor de mi frente para evitar que estas cayeran a la masa. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no había sentido el paso del tiempo, para cuando me fije en el reloj, ya faltaban alrededor de hora y media para que regresaran, pero confiaba en que George se tomara su tiempo y no regresara cuanto antes.

Cuando por fin mire el pan en el horno, respire tranquilo, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que se cocinara para ponerme a adornarlo. Además, debía ir a cambiarme de ropa, en las fachas en las que estaba: todo sudado y lleno de harina, no era la mejor forma de recibir a Candy, eso solo me delataría, pero tampoco podía hacerlo sin antes terminar.

Los 45 minutos pasaron rápido, así que saqué el pan y le introduje un cuchillo para corroborar que ya estaba listo. Cuando vi que ya lo estaba, aplaudí emocionado y empecé a darle color… en eso estaba cuando de repente llego a mis oídos el sonido de los coches.

…¡Maldición! Ya estaban de regreso…

…Gracias George... pensé, pero dejando de lado las cosas que me hacían perder el tiempo, me concentre en lo que hacía o sino no terminaría a tiempo y la sorpresa se estropearía.

Estaba pues apurado haciendo hermosas flores de betún, cuando vi que los coches ya se estaban estacionando en la entrada… tenía los segundos encima… pero antes de que ellos se bajaran del coche, yo ya estaba poniendo la última flor… (suspiro)

Me limpie las manos y me sacudí los pantalones, iba saliendo de la cocina para ir con Candy, cuando recordé que no me había quietado el delantal, así que me regrese a dejarlo.

Simulando estar haciendo otra cosa, llegué hasta donde ella y le sonreí cálidamente. Ella al verme, me presto más atención de la que esperaba recibir, su mirada me recorrió de arriba abajo, inspeccionándome.

—Parece que en efecto estaba muy ocupado, señor Andrew —me dijo con un tonecito burlesco.

Yo intente actuar normal —ah sí, pero ya he terminado.

Ella se acercó, continuando con su inspección.

—¿Ocultas algo, Albert? Estoy segura de que preparabas una sorpresa para mí.

—Por supuesto que no… el pastel que está en la cocina no era para… —cuando me di cuenta, ya había revelado mi secreto, tantas molestias para que al final fuera yo mismo quien lo descubriera.

—¡Albert! ¿hiciste un pastel para mí? ¿de verdad? —gritó emocionada, dando saltitos de felicidad.

—He…

—¡Oh Albert! ¡Eres maravilloso! —grito soltando las cosas que traía en las manos para abrazarme fuertemente…. Y por razones como esta, era que yo hacía lo que hacía —¿puedo verlo ya? —pregunto impaciente.

—No, definitivamente no… tendrás que esperar a la cena.

—Pero Albert…

—No Candy, he dicho que no, además… el pan aún está muy caliente, puede hacerte daño.

—Oh, está bien…

—Mejor dime, ¿se divirtieron? —pregunte despeinándola y encaminándome hacia la señorita Pony que traía muchas cosas en las manos.

—George fue muy considerado al llevarnos al parque de diversiones… los niños y todos lo pasamos increíble…

—Me alegra —le respondí a Candy volteando a verla rápidamente… —permítame señorita Pony…

—Señor Andrew… no sabemos cómo agradecerle tantas molestias que se ha tomado con nuestros niños…—dijo la hermana María.

—No hay nada que agradecer, ustedes son muy importantes para Candy, por lo tanto, para mí también lo son —respondí sonriendo y Candy ante mi comentario se sonrojo.

—Candy, ahora ve a cambiarte, que yo iré a vigilar el pastel. Ordenare que saquen las mesas al jardín ¿está bien?

—¡Por supuesto!

Iba a ir a la cocina cuando George me intercepto.

—William, hay un problema, ¿podemos hablar en el despacho?

—Claro, espérame allí, ahora vuelvo.

Al llegar a la cocina, ordene que cuidaran que nadie estropeara el pastel, además de pedir lo que ya le había dicho a Candy. Cuando llegue al despacho, George ya me esperaba allí, sentado en el sillón, con una cara de preocupación poco común en él.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte intrigado.

—Sera necesario que viajemos a Boston inmediatamente.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Ha habido un incendio en una de nuestras fábricas y está de más decir que también hubo pérdidas humanas.

—¡Maldición! —dije paseándome de un lado a otro pensando en otra solución que viajar —¿tú no puedes resolverlo?

—Puedo hacerlo, pero no sé cómo vayan a reaccionar las familias de los trabajadores, sabes que en otras empresas ha habido huelgas y atracos, con tu presencia les darás más seguridad y podrás llegar a un acuerdo más consiente. Las cosas no están como para perder a más trabajadores y encima echarnos más problemas.

—Tienes razón… ¿Cuándo paso eso?

—Hace apenas unas horas, mientras paseaba a la señorita Candy y los niños, me informaron.

—Eso significa que tendremos que irnos hoy mismo para mañana estar allá a primera hora… son muchas horas de camino —dije yo agarrándome el cabello con molestia.

—Sé que quieres quedarte, irte ahora implica no ver a la señorita hasta tu regreso de Sao Paulo, así que hagamos lo siguiente: celebra con la señorita y luego nos vamos, no importa que tenga que manejar toda la noche.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro, además… yo también quiero parte del pastel —dijo soltando una carcajada.

—Que gracioso, George. Pero está bien.

Con todo esto, había olvidado por completo mencionarle a Candy que tendría un largo viaje a Brasil, de hecho, debí de haberlo hecho desde hacía meses, cuando asumí el mando, pero por razones obvias lo estuve posponiendo hasta que el viaje fuera inevitable.

Con la resolución de que debía informarle de esto a Candy, deje el despacho y me dirigí a los jardines, para cando Candy regreso, me encontró allí dando instrucciones de donde y como quería acomodadas las mesas.

Tras de mi escuche su risita burlona y me voltee.

—Ya pareces la tía Elroy, dando tantas ordenes —dijo cubriéndose la boca.

—Ja ja ja… vuélveme a decir algo como eso y no probaras tu pastel —le dije yo haciéndome el ofendido.

Ella camino hasta quedar a mi lado —entendido —luego guardo silencio y me echo un vistazo —pasa algo, ¿cierto?

Vaya, al parecer el día de hoy andaba bastante perspicaz.

—Así es, te tengo una mala noticia, pero ya hablaremos de eso después—le conteste levantando la vista.

—¡Muy bien! —contesto como si fuera una orden militar.

Yo le sonreí —por lo pronto, ¡hay que celebrar!

—¡Sí! —respondió recobrando la felicidad.

Pronto nos vimos todos reunidos en la mesa, el aroma de las flores junto con lo fresco que ya se había puesto el clima, hacía que el ambiente entre los presentes fuera de los más agradable.

—¡Es hora del pastel! —grite yo, levantándome de mi asiento para ir por él, pero justo cuando planeaba hacerlo, los sirvientes llegaron con él.

Candy abrió los ojos emocionada, no es por presumir, pero me había quedado precioso, era de tres pisos, con betún blanco y cerezas rojas… flores y más flores lo adornaban haciendo que no solo se viera delicioso, sino que también se viera llamativo.

—¡Albert es precioso! —exclamo Candy al tenerlo frente a ella.

Todos al igual que yo miraban el pastel, ansiosos por recibir una rebanada, pero antes de hacerlo, cantamos la tradicional canción de cumpleaños e hicimos que Candy apagara las velas y pidiera un deseo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy por su parte, no podía evitar sentir su corazón acelerado, se sentía dichosa, pero no solo porque fuera su cumpleaños y todos los que amaba estaban con ella, sino porque sentía como si aquella frase que imagino escucharme decir en el baile era cierta… le estaba teniendo demasiadas atenciones, la consentía y la hacía sentir especial como no tenía una idea.

Por la mañana con el canto de la gaita luego de tanto tiempo, al medio día con el paseo y los regalos… y ahora el pastel hecho por mí mismo…

Quería obligarse a no malinterpretar las cosas, pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si todo lo que yo hacía para ella, daba a entender eso.

—Anda Candy, baja de las nubes y pide tu deseo —le dije al ver que se quedaba callada mirándome de forma curiosa.

Entonces cerro los ojos, tomo aire y en su mente materializo la imagen de una pareja… una peculiar pareja y soplo.

Todos aplaudimos y cuando le preguntamos qué era lo que había pedido se sonrojo y se excusó diciendo que eso era un secreto o no se cumpliría, y que bueno que no lo dijo, porque incluso a mí me convenía.

Ella comenzó a repartir los trozos del pastel y cuando los probamos incluso yo quede maravillado, me había quedado delicioso… sino fuera empresario muy seguramente sería cocinero o lava platos, alguno de los dos… pronto George termino de comer su parte y se levantó de su asiento haciéndome una señal, al parecer ya se prepararía para el viaje. Sintiendo la presión y las pocas ganas que tenía de irme, gire la vista hacia Candy y le hable. —Candy, ¿podemos hablar en el despacho? —ella asintió y entonces me dirigí a sus madres.

—Si nos disculpan, tengo algo que tratar con Candy a solas.

La hermana María que es la que comúnmente la que la reprende, no dijo nada, ambas mujeres asintieron.

Cuando ya estuvimos en el despacho, yo intentando no ser muy brusco con las cosas, le pregunte —¿te has divertido, Candy?

—Oh Albert, ¡muchísimo! —respondió ella sonriendo hermosamente.

—Me alegra que sea así, sabes… me gustaría pedirte disculpas por lo que paso la última vez… y si piensas que no te busque porque no quería verte, he de aclararte que estas muy equivocada.

—¿Ah no?

—No, en realidad me estaba encargando de tu regalo —le dije extendiendo mi mano con una carpeta para que ella la tomara.

Ella la tomo dudosa, no entendía que tenía que ver eso con su regalo. Yo la miré expectante y cuando vi como sus ojos se abrían enormemente ante la sorpresa, sonreí satisfecho.

—El hogar de Pony es… es…

—Es tuyo Candy —le dije sonriendo.

Ella que tenía las manos cubriéndose la boca, soltó el papel sobre el escritorio y se levantó a prisa para ir a abrazarme. Sus ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas otra vez.

—No sé qué decir… me han pasado demasiadas cosas hermosas el día de hoy… que no me siento merecedora de tanto… —volvió a abrazarse a mí.

—Las mereces Candy… todas y cada una de ellas… —le dije yo levantándole su rostro —ahora dime, ¿eres feliz Candy?

—Lo soy, Albert, ¡lo soy!

—Bueno, ahora lo único que falta es que firmes en ese espacio en donde dice que tú eres la propietaria, he de aclararte que el señor Cartwright también ayudo con la sorpresa…

Ella tomo la pluma y firmo.

—Muy bien Candy, ahora el hogar de Pony legalmente es tuyo…

—Pero Albert, aquí dice que el hogar de Pony tiene una clínica y no es así —dijo ella sin entender muy bien lo que leía.

Yo me sonreí —en realidad la tendrá, a partir de mañana empezaran a remodelar, acondicionar y mejorar las instalaciones…

—Ya no sé qué más decirte para agradecerte, esto es demasiado.

—Bueno, me conformo con que no te enojes cuando te diga la mala noticia.

Ella me prestó atención para que yo le explicara a detalle lo que estaba pasando en Boston, tenía que dejarle claro que si me iba no era por gusto, sino porque se necesitaba mi presencia allá.

—No tienes de que preocuparte Albert, como ya te dije, has hecho mucho por mí en este día… todo ha sido hermoso.

Yo la mire pensativo —no sé si sigas pensando lo mismo después que te diga la mala noticia.

—¿Qué lo de las fabricas no lo era?

—No…

—¿Entonces?

Yo guarde silencio por un instante.

—Veras, el problema en Boston solo ha venido a complicar las cosas, la verdadera mala noticia es que después de resolver las cosas allí, viajare a Sao Paulo en Brasil, se tenía previsto que lo hiciera desde que tomé el mando, pero lo pospuse hasta ahora, será un viaje largo y no quería hacerlo…

Ella me miro herida —sabías que te irías a Sao Paulo desde hace mucho y aun así no me lo dijiste…

—Déjame explicarte, ¿quieres? —y a pesar de que se lo pedí, ella no estaba reaccionando de la mejor forma —planeaba hacerlo hoy, justo como lo estoy haciendo y pedirte que te quedaras hasta el día del viaje… pero dadas las circunstancias, ¿quieres ir conmigo a Boston?

Ella me miro sin saber que decir, después de todo si había pensado en ella.

—Yo…

—Anda Candy, será divertido, incluso pueden venir Annie, Patty y Archie también.

—Es que… es que Terry me invito a Broadway…

Yo tarde en asimilar lo que me estaba diciendo, yo aquí diciéndole que iba a viajar por más de un año y ella me salía con eso… no… es no lo podía soportar.

—¿Qué Terrence que? —pregunte ya alterado, quizás había escuchado mal…

—Terry me envió una carta, quiere que vaya a verlo debutar Hamlet… por mi cumpleaños...

—¿Y no me digas que aceptaste? —le pregunte sarcásticamente.

—Prometió que esta vez sería diferente, además…

—¡Por dios, Candy! ¿acaso escuchas lo que dices? Hablas del hombre que te lastimo y que casi te lleva al borde de la muerte…

—Albert… —dijo ella intentando continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, pero yo no la deje hablar —si voy no es porque quiera regresar con él, ¡solo deseo verlo actuar y cerrar el ciclo!

—¿Cerrar el ciclo? —volví a preguntar sarcásticamente —¿lo dices en serio?

Ella que hasta el momento había intentado explicarme las cosas, se daba cuenta de que no era el mismo y como no, si yo estaba hirviendo en celos.

—No entiendo porque te pones así…

—Ya te lo dije, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de aquella vez, solo recuerda como llegaste… casi te dejaste morir en el tren… por eso no estoy de acuerdo en que vayas, lo único que conseguirás será volver herida como aquella vez y de nuevo tendré que ser yo quien te ayude a juntar los pedazos rotos de tu corazón.

Ella en cuanto me escucho decir todo aquello, puso una cara de disgusto enorme.

—¡Pues no tienes por qué preocuparte por mí! Yo no recuerdo haberte pedido ayuda…

—No, pero quien más sino yo… ¡te prohíbo terminantemente que vayas!

—¿Prohibirme? ¡Tú no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada! —me dijo ella casi al borde del llanto.

—¡Claro que sí! Soy tu tutor y si es por tu bien, con más razón.

—¡Pues no! ¡ya no quiero que seas mi tutor, reniego del apellido Andrew y te exijo que lo retires de mi nombre!

—¿Eso quieres? —le pregunte yo, dudando que lo dijera en serio.

—¡Sí! —y su respuesta no ayudo mucho.

—¡Pues bien! ¡que así sea! Y cuando regreses con el corazón roto y yo no este para consolarte, espero no te arrepientas… —dije saliendo del despacho con mi maletín en la mano y casi, casi azotando la puerta.

George que iba a buscarme para decirme que ya debíamos irnos, alcanzo a escuchar la última parte.

—William, ¿Qué pasa? —me pregunto en tono de preocupación.

—¡No pasa nada! ¡vámonos! —le conteste casi gritando y dirigiéndome directo a la salida.

—Espera, William… dime que es lo que ha sucedido ¿Por qué estas así?

—Pasa que Candy quiere ir a Broadway con Terry y además me ha pedido que deje de ser su tutor, ¡pues bien! Mañana mismo te encargas de eso.

—Pero…

—No George, si ella quiere eso, eso tendrá. No quiere que me meta en su vida ni en sus decisiones… solo así lo conseguirá, ¡vámonos!

Aborde el coche y espere a que George regresara, yo estaba que echaba chispas, así que él fue a despedirnos de todos.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy seguía en el despacho, preguntándose porque yo le había dicho todas esas cosas, me desconocía por completo. Y lo peor era, que ni siquiera le había dado oportunidad de explicarme la verdadera razón de su viaje. Sí, quería ir a Broadway, pero no porque siguiera amando a Terrence, sino porque quería dejarle en claro que ya era todo lo contrario, hacerlo por carta no lo haría entender, por eso debía ir, para hablar con él y decírselo de frente.

Pero no, yo había respondido negativamente a todo… pero bueno, ella tampoco lo había hecho… reflexiono un poco y se sintió avergonzada… ella peleaba ser una mujer, cuando a la hora de la verdad se seguía comportando como una chiquilla.

Se levantó de donde estaba dispuesta a irse con los demás cuando alcanzo a ver su reflejo en el espejo, al verse más detenidamente, considero que era mejor esperar un poco, si se iba en esas condiciones seguramente todos le pedirían explicaciones. Y mientras se tranquilizaba, sus ojos recorrieron la habitación detenidamente, observando con atención los sillones, luego los cuadros y finalmente el escritorio.

Sin poder evitarlo su vista se posó sobre un libro en especial... Pero no era cualquier libro... Era mi diario…

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de autora:**

Si... si... hicieron mucho lió por una tontería, pero solo así logre matar varios pájaros de un tiro :-) pronto Candy estará libre para que cuando se declaren puedan andar sin ningún problema... y ya mejor no les cuento porque les estaría adelantando el siguiente capítulo. ¡No me odien nuevamente!

¡Saludos!

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS e idamis**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 _Perdón por la tardanza, espero disfruten el capítulo._

Cuando George se subió al coche y vio desde el retrovisor que yo no estaba en condiciones para entablar una conversación, prefirió guardar silencio y no decirme ni preguntarme nada. Dejándome hacer mi rabieta a gusto durante todo el camino.

Yo, viendo que tenía muchas emociones dentro, decidí sacar mi cuaderno y anotar todo lo ya relatado, tomé mi maletín y metí mi mano, pero, aunque la moví por todos lados, este no estaba... ¿Dónde diantres lo había metido?

Entonces recordé que lo había dejado sobre el escritorio, iba a guardarlo en el maletín, pero al discutir con Candy lo había olvidado por completo.

 _…¡Maldita sea!..._

Exclamé pateando el asiento de enfrente.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Olvide algo!

George desde el retrovisor me pregunto —¿quieres que regresemos?

—Definitivamente no, ya es tarde —de todas formas, si se quedaba allí no había peligro de que alguien lo leyera.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Mientras tanto en el despacho, Candy se acercó más y más al libro, pudiendo corroborar que no se trataba de uno cualquiera como había pensado en un principio, ya que en la portada podía leerse el nombre de William Andrew. Inmediatamente dentro de Candy nació la curiosidad de saber que tenía escrito, estiro su mano dispuesta a abrirlo y justo cuando estaba por levantar la portada Archie llegó al despacho, ya tenía rato buscándola.

—Por un momento pensamos que te habías ido con el tío William —le dijo al verla.

Ella recogió su mano y contesto —no, solo me quede aquí asimilando todo.

Archie la miro curioso —¿ah sí? ¿acaso tío William te confeso algo importante antes de irse? —pregunto pícaramente.

—Eh no, bueno… sí.

—Anda, cuenta…

Candy tomo la carpeta que yo le había dado en un principio y se la mostró.

—¡Por dios, Candy! Tío William te obsequio el hogar de Pony… —guardo un breve silencio mientras leía —en realidad, no es lo que esperaba, pero igual es maravilloso.

Candy no entendió a qué se refería Archie con eso, así que lo ignoro por completo.

—Bueno, vámonos, seguro todos se preguntarán en donde estoy.

—Ah sí, muy cierto.

Cuando regresaron pudieron ver que efectivamente ni George, ni yo estábamos en el jardín… ella suspiro hondamente, pero simulo estar bien, el regalo que había recibido de parte mía antes de la discusión, lo ameritaba.

—¡Candy! El señor Andrew se ha marchado, dijo George que iban rumbo a Boston —le informo la señorita Pony.

—He… sí, me lo dijo.

—¿Y qué te dijo él a ti? —pregunto la hermana María intrigada por habernos ido en medio de la cena.

—Me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños —le respondió sonriendo.

—¿Otro regalo? —interrogo la señorita Pony emocionada.

—Sí… miren —y de nuevo mostro la carpeta.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María casi se fueron de espaldas al leer el documento, no podían creer semejante cosa, ya no debían tener miedo a ser echados… o seguir sufriendo porque las donaciones fueran pocas… o incluso tener que negarles el techo a más niños, porque el hogar ya estaba lleno…

—¡El señor Andrew es un ángel! —exclamo la señorita Pony, que había humedecido sus lentes por el llanto.

—Dios… ha hecho tanto por nosotros… —agrego la hermana María —lástima que se ha ido, debimos haberle dado las gracias antes de que partiera.

—¿Te dijo cuándo regresaría? —pregunto impaciente la señorita Pony.

—Sí, volverá dentro de un año, meses más, meses menos… —contesto Candy, indiferente.

—Bueno, le agradeceremos por carta, ¿verdad señorita Pony?

—Sí, hermana María.

Luego de que la fiesta terminara y en gran parte fuera así por mi ausencia; todos regresaron a sus habitaciones, aunque había dejado la orden de que los atendieran los días que Candy y sus madres decidieran quedarse, todos optaron por irse al día siguiente.

Candy ya estaba en su habitación, no podía dormirse y supongo que al igual que yo pensaba más a fondo en lo que había pasado en el despacho. Sintiendo que estando así no lograría conciliar el sueño, se salió de su habitación en camisón, en dirección a la cocina; iría por un vaso de leche tibia.

Al bajar las escaleras y quitar el pie del último escalón, se dio cuenta de que mi despacho seguía estando entreabierto, nadie lo había cerrado aún. Volteando hacia todos lados y cuidando que nadie la viera, se escabullo hasta el interior y cerró la puerta para no ser descubierta. Estaba mal decir que quería ver lo que contenía mi cuaderno personal… pero al tenerlo de nuevo entre las manos, pensó mejor las cosas y simplemente lo apretó contra su pecho, no había problema si lo tomaba, yo no regresaría dentro de mucho y mientras yo volviera, ella cuidaría de ese preciado libro. Incluso pudo sentir que parte de mi la acompañaba, ese libro tenía mi aroma impregnado y se volvería desde ahora su remanso de paz, cada vez que me extrañara.

Ahora pensando mejor las cosas, se arrepentía enormemente de haberme dicho que le quitara el apellido Andrew, se había dejado llevar por el momento, por la excitación de la pelea, pero ahora consiente y mucho más tranquila analizo las cosas. Mi reacción no era para nada disparatada, yo sabía lo que ella había sufrido y todo era producto de mi preocupación… ¿Qué de malo tenia eso? pensó. Y sintiendo unas enormes ganas de llorar, tomo mi libro y se lo llevo con ella a su habitación.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Por la mañana, todos ya estaban listos para iniciar el viaje de regreso, pero Candy no traía ninguna maleta en la mano.

—Candy, ¿dónde has dejado tu equipaje? —pregunto la hermana María, mientras ayudaba a uno de los niños a subirse al coche.

—Hermana María, señorita Pony, me quedare por unos días… tengo… tengo cosas que hacer.

Sus madres se vieron la una a la otra, pero no cuestionaron nada.

—Está bien, Candy, solo cuídate.

Y mientras eso pasaba en la mansión, George y yo apenas habíamos llegado a Boston; había sido un viaje verdaderamente largo, un tren se había descarrilado, haciendo que nos demoráramos más de lo previsto. Incluso tuve que ayudarle a George a manejar, no había dormido en toda la noche y yo ya estaba un poco más tranquilo.

Cuando llegamos, nos dirigimos de inmediato a un hotel, rentamos una suite y de allí yo me prepare para ir a resolver el problema.

Suerte que decidí ir, con solo unas horas que hubiera llegado más tarde, la cosa seguro se sale de control.

Los familiares exigían indemnizaciones, apoyos y cuanta cosa se les pudo ocurrir, ya que el accidente había sido problema de los encargados del mantenimiento y no del personal que sucumbió.

Lo primero que hice al estar allí fue obviamente reprender a los trabajadores culpables, si bien no les metí una demanda los obligué a firmar su renuncia. Y a las familias les mostré mi más sincero apoyo, pues yo mejor que nadie, sabía lo que implicaba perder al motor económico de la familia.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Mientras que yo estaba en Boston intentando solucionar los problemas en la fábrica, Candy despedía a sus madres y a los niños; si bien no había bajado con sus valijas, estas ya estaban listas en su habitación, pero para ir a un destino diferente.

Si se había peleado conmigo a causa de ese dichoso viaje, ahora con más razón debía ir a resolverlo. Quería terminar las cosas de raíz, aunque eso implicara volver a ver a Terrence.

Luego de abordar el tren y sentarse en su lugar, diviso por la ventana y vio como poco a poco Chicago se iba quedando atrás. Seguramente yo había tenido esa misma visión, solo que, desde un coche, pensó ella. Se preguntó que estaría yo… si los problemas que había en Boston habían resultado tan graves como yo le había dicho, o solo habían resultado una exageración… no lo sabría, porque seguramente yo no le hablaría dentro de mucho tiempo y esto la llevo al siguiente pensamiento… ¿de verdad le quitaría mi apellido?

Suspiró…

Y si lo hiciera, ¿Qué pasaría entonces? Pero sobre todo, ¿Qué sucedería con nuestra amistad? Se llevó una mano a la cabeza… se arrepentía tanto de ser una tonta, pues no había otra manera de decirlo. Ya ni siquiera le preocupaba llegar a alcanzar lo inalcanzable, la atormentaba más el hecho de que por el momento ella y yo estuviéramos tan distanciados, no solo por la gran distancia geográfica, sino por todo aquello que implicaba dejar de ser una Andrew. Ya no habría pretextos familiares para verme… ni fiestas, ni bailes… ni nada…

Pensando más a futuro, esperaba ser capaz de decirme que lo sentía…

Volvió a suspirar y se concentró en el viaje; aunque ya no faltaba mucho para llegar prefirió no enviarle ningún telegrama a Terrence, esta vez no se tomaría tantas consideraciones como la vez anterior, sobre todo porque días atrás ya había contestado a su carta diciéndole que partiría al día siguiente de su cumpleaños.

Lógicamente con esta noticia, Terrence se emocionó bastante; esta vez tenía planeado hacer todo aquello que no hizo hacia años. Quería llevarla a pasear en coche, tener una larga platica en el mejor de los restaurantes y, sobre todo, hacerla entender que todavía la amaba. Pero cuando la vio bajarse del tren, supo que todo sería muy distinto a como imaginaba e inmediatamente le llego el recuerdo del día del baile y mi inesperada confesión.

—Hola —fue el escueto saludo de Candy.

—Hola… —contesto Terrence, pero intentando convencerse de que ella actuaba así por los recuerdos —¿nos vamos? —pregunto ofreciéndole su brazo.

Ella se negó a su ofrecimiento de manera educada y comenzó a caminar de forma independiente al lado suyo. Ya habían avanzado una o dos cuadras y está de más decir que el silencio para Terrence era asfixiante, mientras que para Candy era vital, no sabía en qué momento debía decirle todo, si decírselo en ese instante y regresarse cuanto antes al hogar de Pony o bien, esperar hasta después de la función buscando el mejor de los momentos.

Terrence queriendo salir de aquel incomodo silencio, se pasó una mano por su alborotado cabello y pregunto.

—¿Y qué tal ha sido tu viaje?

—Largo… me resulto bastante largo… —contesto ella evitando su mirada y viendo simplemente al frente.

—Ah…

De nuevo silencio.

—Y… ¿Qué paso con tu coche? —pregunto ella, recordando aquel deportivo en el que él la había llevado a conocer su departamento.

Terrence movió los hombros —lo vendí.

—Vaya…

—En realidad… me gaste todo mi dinero en el alcohol… cuando no me quedo más, recurrí a vender mis pertenencias —dijo él a modo de sincerarse.

Candy entonces volteo a verlo —pero eso ya ha sido hace mucho…

—Sí, pero en lo material he referido continuar sin nada… ahora lo que recaudo con mis presentaciones lo dono a fundaciones, me siento mejor así.

—Pues… que bueno, con tu dinero seguro muchos logran salir adelante —dijo Candy viendo al cielo.

Luego de esa breve charla ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada, llegaron al hotel y lo único que se dijeron fue la hora de la función de teatro y el lugar en donde se verían.

Candy, en su habitación prefirió no deshacer su maleta, llevaba muchas cosas, pero sabía que no las necesitaría todas… lo mejor era simplemente sacar su vestido para la recepción y nada más.

Terrence por otro lado volvió a ocultar su rostro con la ayuda de su gorra y camino pesadamente… aunque Candy estaba allí en Broadway no sentía que así lo fuera verdaderamente…

 _…Maldito Albert…_

Pensó él pateando una botella que se había cruzado en su camino.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Y al mismo tiempo que Candy se preparaba para salir del hotel, yo por mi parte me preparaba para descansar, el día me había resultado infinito… tuve largas charlas con las familias afectadas y otras más con los abogados, necesitaba urgentemente irme a la cama... Estaba por subir las escaleras a mi habitación cuando George me llamo.

—William, ¿tienes un momento?

Yo me detuve en seco y resoplé… no quería hablar de nada que no fuera el trabajo y estaba seguro de que George quería hablar sobre eso.

—Estoy muy cansado…

—Quiero hablar contigo, solo serán unas cosas y después te iras a dormir.

Yo me debatí entre ignorarlo o hacerle caso, pero al final mis pies se regresaron sobre sus pasos.

George me indico que me sentara y yo obedecí.

—¿Y bien?

El movió su bigote a modo de disgusto —¿sigues con la necedad de quitarle tu apellido a la señorita?

Yo que estaba allí hablando con él a la fuerza, me mantuve viendo hacia otro lado —sí.

El hizo un gesto de inconformidad —¿de verdad quieres hacerlo? —insistió.

Yo que estaba estresado, cansado y sobre todo mal por lo de anoche, explote.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! No pienso echarme para atrás, Candy fue muy clara al pedírmelo… —me levante dispuesto a irme, pero George de nuevo me detuvo.

—William… te he dejado hacer tu berrinche durante todo el día, pero ya es sufriente, no puedo creer que estés dispuesto a irte a un viaje tan largo dejando las cosas así… ¿Qué no se supone que la amas? ¿y que lo intentarías?

Yo me gire y lo mire a los ojos —tu no estuviste en el despacho hablando con ella, ni tampoco escuchaste todo lo que ella dijo… ¡no es solo lo de Terrence!

—¿Y qué?

—Quiero irme y dejarla sola… todo el tiempo he estado allí para ella, cuidándola y protegiéndola, quizás mi ausencia termine por abrirle los ojos…

George me miro sorprendido, no esperaba que le contestara eso.

—Pero…

—Ya lo he decidido así, no cambiare de parecer… este viaje también será para mí un respiro… —le termine de decir para ahora así marcharme.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando Candy entro al teatro, rememoro nuevamente aquella vez en la que se había marchado minutos antes de que la obra empezara… pero ahora no había ningún rastro de Susana, solo el especial interés que parecía despertar entre los fotógrafos y demás invitados, muchos ya la ubicaban como la hija adoptiva del multimillonario Andrew… ósea yo y se mostraban atentos a cualquier noticia que pudiera surgir a partir de ella.

Terrence por otro lado, desplego todos sus encantos en el escenario, la fuerza de su voz en cada dialogo y la forma en la que se desenvolvía en su papel, hicieron que Candy y los demás presentes disfrutaran conmovidos todo el entramado, pero ella, contraria a como esperaba Terrence, lo hizo como cualquier otro espectador que va por primera vez al teatro, Terrence ya no le inspiraba nada, bueno, sí le inspiraba algo, felicidad… felicidad de verlo superándose y siendo la mejor versión de él mismo… pero nada más.

Los aplausos se escucharon estruendosos en cuanto el telón bajó, dando paso al primer entreacto.

Candy se levantó de su butaca, pero antes de salir a la sala de estar, fue interceptada por un sujeto que le entrego una rosa de parte de Terrence… sí, de nuevo con sus rosas rojas…

Cuando los invitados y fotógrafos vieron que se la entregaban, hicieron todo lo posible por seguirla de cerca y averiguar quién era el responsable. Aunque Candy no lo supiera, ya estaba siendo como yo, víctima del dinero.

Luego de que regresaron al interior del teatro… estos mismos periodistas la siguieron. Sin tardarse absolutamente nada en descubrir que la persona con la que había venido la hija del magnate, era el afamado actor Terrence… y lo primero que pensaron fue sacarle el mejor de los provechos a esta singular casualidad.

Cuando la obra hubo terminado y la mayoría de las personas corría al exterior para poder despedir a los actores, Candy permaneció sentada en su lugar; Terrence le había pedido que lo esperara allí y así poder salir por un lugar en el que los medios y la gente no los abrumaran.

Salieron por una puerta de emergencia y caminaron con toda naturalidad ya estando en la calle, haciendo que pocos o casi nadie se dieran cuenta de quienes eran.

Terrence detuvo un coche y pidió que los llevara a cierto restaurante no muy lejos de donde estaban. Pronto llegaron y fueron conducidos a una mesa alejada de todo el bullicio y ruido de los demás clientes. Candy de inmediato supo que este sería el mejor momento para hablar, pues aparte de todo, no quería permanecer más tiempo del necesario en Broadway.

—¿Te ha gustado? —pregunto Terrence tomando valor.

—Claro, todos hicieron un gran trabajo… las luces… las voces… parecía que incluso yo formaba parte de la obra… —contesto Candy sintiendo la emoción de hacia un rato.

—Me alegra… pero, ¿y yo?

—Bueno, para mi todos fueron estupendos… sobre todo tu al ser el protagonista —fue la repuesta neutral de Candy, haciendo que Terrence se sintiera inconforme con ella.

—Tienes razón… —dijo él en un tono bastante resentido.

—Lo siento Terry, pero si vine aquí no es porque desee volver contigo, ya te lo he dicho y me disculpo si este viaje ha terminado causándote falsas esperanzas.

—Candy, tu no entiendes… te amo, ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre para que me creas? —dijo él cayendo en la desesperación, la cena ni siquiera estaba servida y Candy parecía ya querer marcharse.

—Nada…

—¿Nada?

—Así es… —guardo silencio y bebió un poco de vino —no tendría ningún caso que lo hicieras, porque aun así yo no volvería a amarte…

El hizo puño su mano e inevitablemente golpeo la mesa.

—Es por Albert, ¿cierto? —pregunto mirándola con resentimiento.

Pero Candy al escucharlo decir eso, contrario a sentirse intimidada por la reacción que estaba teniendo, se sintió descubierta, ¿Cómo había hecho él para saberlo?

—Como… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Terrence se levantó, le dio la espalda desesperado, pero luego se giró…

—¿Así que mi amigo ha logrado convencerte? —dijo llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—Terry yo…

—¡Maldita sea! Debí haberlo golpeado el día del baile… se lo merecía, sobre todo después de haberme dicho que te amaba tan descaradamente… y yo que lo creía mi amigo…

Candy tenía los ojos muy abiertos, estaba escuchando, pero su mente estaba ausente…

…Después de haberme dicho que te amaba…

…Que te amaba…

—¿Albert me ama? —repitió con una lagrima resbalando por su mejilla.

Terrence que estaba concentrado en su coraje se dio cuenta de que ella ni siquiera lo sabía y había sido él mismo quien se lo había revelado, ¡grandísimo idiota! Se dijo a sí mismo.

—Candy no hablaba en serió…

—Terry… Albert me ama… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

—No es verdad Candy… yo, yo lo dije sin pensar —insistió él intentando remendar su equivocación, pero la forma en la que lo dijo habían hecho que Candy no lo dudara… era verdad.

—¡Tengo que irme! —grito ella saliendo a toda prisa del lugar… quería correr y llegar a su habitación, si Terrence decía la verdad, la discusión pasaba a ser aún más delicada, y mi ausencia mucho más difícil de aceptar.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con las manos temblorosas y se dirigió de inmediato hasta donde estaba su equipaje, haciendo que todo lo que contenía saliera arrojado fuera de él, intentando encontrar lo que buscaba… y allí en el fondo de la maleta estaba mi cuaderno…

Con nerviosismo lo tomo y haciendo acopio de suficiente valor, por fin se atrevió a abrirlo…

Si antes sus ojos tenían lágrimas, ahora eran ríos los que se desbordaban por sus ojos… miles y miles de cosas se le estaban siendo reveladas en todas y cada una de las páginas.

Su mano se había ido a su boca, cubriéndola y haciéndola ahogar lamentos de dolor por lo que leía… lamentos que no solo se inspiraban en mi triste historia, sino también en el tormento que parecía generarme su amor.

…¿En qué momento mis deseos de protegerla habían dado paso a este amor?...

Leyó aquella gran interrogante que me hice cuando descubrí que la amaba… todo gracias a Adelaida.

Terrence tenía razón, no había mentido cuando le dijo aquella verdad… yo la amaba y aun a pesar de todo siempre la amaría.

Recargo el libro en su pecho y se dejó caer al piso sin fuerzas… todo este tiempo había sido una tonta, tenía al hombre de su vida frente a ella… ¿y que había hecho? Alejarlo…

Sin dejar que los minutos avanzaran más… se limpió las lágrimas y así, en el estado en el que había llegado, se marchó. Debía viajar a Boston de inmediato, no sabía si hacia lo correcto, pero tenía que ir y resolverlo todo, no concebía la idea de saberme en Sao Paulo, conociendo mi más preciado secreto.

Llego a la estación de tren y con ilusión, vio que había llegado justo a tiempo para abordar… iba a subirse cuando uno de los oficiales la detuvo, haciéndola bajar después.

—Señorita, usted se ha equivocado —le informo.

—Pero oficial, este tren va a Boston y yo me dirijo hacia allá…

—Sí señorita, pero usted ha comprado un boleto para él día de mañana —le aclaro.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡no puede ser! ¿pueden cambiármelo verdad?

—Lo siento señorita, pero por el momento ya no hay lugares…

Candy ahogo un grito de frustración, no tenía otra opción que quedarse una noche más mientras amanecía.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, cuando sentía que ya estaba un poco mejor, lo primero que vi en el periódico fue la portada en la que Candy sujetaba una rosa y Terrence estaba a su lado…

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Terrence por evitar dar lugar a los chismes de farándula, la nota ya se había regado por todos lados. Llegando pues hasta mis manos… yo sin poder evitarlo, hice que el periódico terminara en el suelo y mi estado de ánimo cayera junto con él.

Haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, hice todo lo posible por no ponerme peor, pero de todas formas con esto, mi apetito ya era nulo, me levante y dejando mi comida en la mesa, me marche a mi habitación para a vestirme. Tenía cosas importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo la manera en la que debía resolver las cosas pendientes del día. En estos momentos, parecía ser que el trabajo era mi mejor terapia.

Por suerte, cuando me presente a la junta se me informo que el problema se resolvería hoy mismo y mi presencia ya sería por completo innecesaria. George de inmediato me dirigió una mirada, con intención de convencerme para regresar a Chicago, pero yo, siguiendo con mi necedad me negué; si no hubiese dejado las cosas como estaban en la mansión, habría preferido volver, pero ya que nada había resultado como esperaba, opte por programar mi viaje al puerto para esta misma noche.

—Ya sé que me vas a decir… y te digo yo desde ahorita, no pienso volver a Chicago.

—William… tu necedad terminara trayéndote muchos problemas… —fue lo único que me dijo antes de encender el coche y ponerlo en marcha camino al hotel.

Y mientras yo preparaba mi equipaje, Candy descendía del tren. Con fuerza tomo su maleta y siendo por primera vez descortés en su vida; se abrió paso entre la multitud de personas que se aglomeraban intentando subir y la otras bajar.

Con triunfo logro conseguir un coche… pero cuando este le pregunto a dónde quería que la llevara no supo que contestar.

—¿En qué hotel se hospedaría un multimillonario? —pregunto ella, esperando que el chofer supiera contestar.

—Bueno señorita… hay muchos…

—Entonces lléveme a todos…

El chofer volteo a verla indeciso —¿está segura, señorita?

—Sí y por favor dese prisa que debo encontrar a alguien…

No sabía cómo contactarme, y aunque lo supiera no lo haría, prefería abordarme de forma inesperada o bien con la ayuda de George. Por un momento creyó que todo estaba saliendo a su favor, las calles parecían estar despejadas hasta que se encontraron con un grave embotellamiento, desesperada asomo su cabeza por la ventanilla, pero el trafico parecía que duraría por un buen rato.

Sin dudarlo, tomo sus valijas y pago… no estaba dispuesta a perder más tiempo, además el primer hotel que había mencionado el hombre ya no estaba muy lejos.

Con fuerza cargo su maleta el pequeño trayecto, y se dio cuenta de que habría sido mejor perder un par de minutos cambiándose por algo más cómodo y no perder el tiempo que perdía ahora por lo inapropiada de su vestimenta.

Cuando llego, el recepcionista la recibió y la ayudo con sus valijas, luego ella presurosa pregunto si yo estaba hospedado allí. El hombre respondió afirmativamente, pero justo cuando estaban por tomar el elevador le aclaro que se confundido… yo ya no estaba hospedado allí…

—Lo siento señorita, el señor Andrew dejo el hotel hace casi un par de horas…

—¿Un par de horas? —repitió ella sintiendo que su presión sanguínea bajaba… había estado tan cerca de alcanzarme… tan cerca…

Iba a marcharse derrotada, cuando recordó que aún faltaba que yo abordara el barco que me llevaría a Sao Paulo, quizás si se apresuraba podría por fin darme alcance.

—Dígame por favor, ¿sabe a dónde se dirigirían después de hospedarse aquí? —pregunto suplicante al recepcionista.

—Sí mal no recuerdo señorita, su asistente menciono algo sobre abordar un yate… o algo así…

—Sí, ¿pero no sabe cuál?

El recepcionista se esforzó por recordar, pero el nombre del dichoso barco no llegaba… —lo siento, pero no me acuerdo… lo que sí le puedo decir es que estaba en el muelle de South Boston.

Candy al escuchar eso casi lo abraza, debía apresurarse o me perdería…

Yo mientras tanto llevaba ya dos horas esperando a que mi crucero zarpara, según mi reloj faltaba menos de la media hora y a pesar de ello, muchos de los pasajeros ya empezaban a hacer fila y ser los primeros en entrar.

Pronto la media hora paso y aunque quisiera no prestarles atención a mis sentidos, extrañamente sentía una rara sensación en el pecho… sin darle importancia subí el primer escalón para abordar… ojalá Sao Paulo no solo fuera trabajo… sino también aventura, pensé.

Iba a dirigirme directamente a mi camarote, cuando George me detuvo.

—¿Por qué no vamos a cubierta?

—George, a nosotros nadie nos despide —le conteste yo siendo quizás un poco descortés.

—Vamos… —dijo él sin hacerme caso.

Obligado subí detrás suyo y vi como decenas de personas decían adiós a sus seres queridos… el ancla ya había sido recogida del fondo marino y justo cuando me gire para ir ahora sí a mi camarote, el viento y la brisa marina trajeron consigo una voz…

—¡Albert! —grito Candy corriendo entre las personas… sabía que yo iba en ese barco, sabía que estaba a punto de irme… sabía que si no actuaba enseguida me perdería para siempre…

…Que tonto, pensar que Candy está aquí para despedirme…

—William… ¡William! —me llamo George con insistencia.

—¿Qué sucede? —le pregunte yo disgustado.

—¿Esa no es la señorita Candy?

Yo esperaba que me dijera cualquier otra cosa, pero cuando menciono su nombre y señalo hacia la multitud… inmediatamente me di cuenta de que mi mente no se estaba volviendo loca… ella estaba allí, corriendo… intentando darme alcance.

Con una serie de sentimientos encontrados me abalance hasta el barandal de modo que ella lograra verme.

—¡Candy! —grite con fuerza para que escuchara mi voz.

Ella al escucharme levanto la vista y pudo verme allí… frente a todos.

Su cara estaba cubierta de llanto y aunque quise preguntarle que hacia aquí… no hubo necesidad que lo hiciera.

El barco hizo su anuncio y entonces vimos cómo se alejaba los primeros metros del puerto.

Entre el ruido del barco y las personas, no escuche lo que ella quería decirme, y Candy en un último intento por darse a entender alzo mi diario…

Yo al identificar lo que tenía en las manos me sentí expuesto, en ese libro estaban escritas mis notas más personales, mi historia… mis miedos… pero, sobre todo, mi amor por ella…

—¡Yo también te amo! —grito Candy con todas sus fuerzas… si verla con mi diario había sido un gran impacto escucharla decir que también me amaba me hizo casi perder la fuerza en las piernas.

George me miro y miro a Candy…

—¡William! ¿has escuchado eso? muchacho, la señorita Candy también te ama…

Yo seguía estático intentando asimilar lo que ella decía…

En un acto desesperado corrí hacia la puerta por donde había ingresado, estaban por cerrarla, pero hice a un lado al hombre que lo iba a hacer, tenía deseos de regresar a tierra, tomarla entre mis brazos y darle una buena regañada por todo lo que recientemente había pasado, pero pese a que mis deseos eran esos, las escaleras ya habían sido retiradas y solo pude mantenerme sujeto a la puerta viendo como poco a poco me alejaba más de ella…

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de autora:**

¡Saluditos!

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS e idamis**


	21. Capítulo 21

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

¿Por qué tenía que decírmelo hasta ahora? ¿Y porque debía enterarme en esta situación? Justo cuando estaba a punto de irme a Sao Paulo y tener que dejar de verla por más de un año…

No, esta vez no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia perder la oportunidad de saber lo que era sentirse plenamente dichoso… no dejaría que mi trabajo, el mar y la distancia me lo impidieran.

Mire al fondo, hasta donde las olas se rompían con el casco del barco y entonces alcance a escuchar detrás de mí, como alguien me pedía que me quitara, luego también escuche la voz de George un tanto alarmada.

—William… ¿quieres quitarte de allí? Pareciera que vas a lanzarte…

Yo levante la vista y me gire para verlo… y luego de una sonrisa, le dije—nos vemos en Sao Paulo.

Después de eso, salte al vació añorando pronto estar con ella, el viento soplaba fuerte en mi cara y la brisa me iba acogiendo poco a poco, hasta que finalmente mis manos tocaron el agua y pronto me vi completamente sumergido.

En cuanto sentí las frías aguas envolver mi cuerpo y la turbiedad de las olas intentando ahogarme, me di cuenta de que haber saltado al mar no era tan fácil como pensé en un principio, el aire que había tomado al lánzame ya era inexistente y aunque estaba moviendo mis brazos con fuerza, la superficie parecía haber desaparecido.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy por otro lado al verme saltar del barco soltó un fuerte grito de pavor, sabía que me sorprendería mucho cuando me enterará que me amaba, pero no pensaba que tanto.

Casi sin pensar corrió a la orilla pensando si lanzarse al agua o no, pero al recordar que traía aun el amplio vestido de noche, supo que si lo hacía la que terminaría necesitando ayuda sería ella…

Su frente comenzaba a sudar y de sus ojos ya estaban por brotar lágrimas cuando uno de los mirones grito _… ¡ahí está!..._

Y mientras todo esto parecía suceder en cámara lenta, yo alcance a escuchar múltiples gritos de espanto y horror… supongo que mi impulsivo comportamiento había dado a entender a todos los espectadores de que se trataba de un suicidio, pero no, esto en realidad era un salto para alcanzar la felicidad.

Con fuerza y recordando mis días de nadador, luche contra las olas para lograr llegar a la orilla. No estaba tan lejos, pero debido al movimiento del barco, el mar estaba más agitado de lo común. Pero a pesar de eso por fin pude sentir la arena bajo mis zapatos, porque sí… me lancé con todo y ellos.

Ella entonces corrió hasta donde señalaba el sujeto y para cuando llegue a la orilla y estuve a punto de salir del agua Candy ya estaba lista para abalanzarse sobre mí, importándole poco que estuviera completamente mojado, y de un momento a otro ya estábamos fundidos en un abrazo ansioso.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡fue estúpido! —me reclamo aferrándose a mí con más fuerza.

—No podía irme así… no después de escucharte decir eso…

Ella se separó de mí y me miro dolida.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Planeabas irte, ¿así como si nada?

—Candy… —yo no sabía que contestar a ello.

—Si no hubiera sido por Terry y esto —dijo levantando mi diario —ahora no estarías aquí, estarías en ese barco y yo en Chicago sufriendo…

Yo al escuchar el nombre de Terrence sentí la sangre hervir.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Terrence en todo esto?

—Él fue quien me dijo que me amabas… no era su intención hacerlo, pero lo hizo…

—¡¿Qué Terrence que?!

—Lo que escuchaste, hablaba con él diciéndole que ya no me buscara porque ya no lo amaba… cuando se le escapo decírmelo…

Yo me quedé atónito, jamás imaginé que Terrence fuera precisamente quien hiciera esto posible.

—¿Por qué dejaste que fuera alguien más quien me lo dijera? ¿Por qué? —volvió a interrogarme con resentimiento.

—Candy… no era tan fácil, tenía miedo…

—¿Miedo? ¿tu?

—Sí, tu y yo somos los mejores amigos… compartimos todo, si te lo hubiera dicho y tú no me hubieras correspondido todo se habría ido al caño y yo no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo… podría soportar todo menos tu rechazo…

—Albert…

—Tu misma lo has dicho, gracias en gran parte al diario, sabes que te amo —pronunciar estas imples palabras en voz alta y justamente a ella, me hizo sentir algo inexplicable —y seguramente también te disté cuenta del debate interno que tenía por ello —hice una pausa —¿amar a mi protegida? ¿te das cuenta? Eso es inconcebible bajo la mirada inquisitiva de la sociedad en la que vivimos, y si a eso le sumamos los prejuicios y ese maldito fantasma llamado Terrence…

—Albert…

Yo me acerque, acortando la distancia entre los dos, para poder acariciar su rostro con dulzura.

—Además, no estaba seguro de nada… en el baile y tu cumpleaños quería decírtelo, pero entonces Terrence de nuevo apareció y después tu dijiste que irías a verlo ¿Qué crees que sentí cuando me lo dijiste?

—No me dejaste explicarte…

—Bueno, los celos aún son algo nuevo para mí… —le dije sonriendo.

—Supongo que yo también debí de habértelo dicho de una mejor manera, solo quería ir y terminar con él definitivamente, así como lo hice… quería que tú me vieras de otra forma... sentía que me tratabas como a una niña…

Yo me reí ante su comentario —Candy, hace tanto que deje de verte así.

Ella me abrazo de nuevo —ambos fuimos muy tontos…

Y entonces, como por cosa del destino, nuestras miradas se encontraron, sus ojos me veían intensamente… y yo sentí dentro de mi ese impulso que por muchas ocasiones me vi obligado a retener… mis manos sudaban y yo estaba nervioso, pero tratando de recuperar la seguridad de siempre eliminé la distancia entre nosotros, encontrándome con unos labios que ansiaban tanto encontrarse con los míos… y sin que me diera cuenta por fin pude besarla como en tantos sueños me imagine hacerlo…

En mi vida creí sentir algo tan sublime y frágil a la vez, era algo que latía al unísono entre los dos y que poco a poco empezaba a emerger desde nuestro interior…

El beso fue breve, casi tan breve como un suspiro, pero tan profundo y cargado de emociones como ningún otro…

Mis ojos se detuvieron de nuevo en su mirada profunda y titilante… todo me parecía tan irreal que temí que en cualquier momento ella se desvaneciera ante mis ojos, llevándose con ella mis sueños…

—Aun no puedo creer que me hayas hecho saltar de ese barco… —le dije jugueteando con su nariz y con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Y yo no puedo creer que sigamos aquí aun cuando estas todo empapado… —contesto a mi comentario con su característica risita.

Ante esto, ambos nos echamos a reír, de tanta emoción había olvidado por completo las fachas en las que me encontraba, incluso había un gran charco de agua bajo mis pies… ¡vaya forma la mía de romper la magia!

—Bueno, supongo que es hora de irnos…

Ella asintió e inevitablemente me miro la mano y yo al instante comprendí lo que pensaba, por primera vez tenía la oportunidad de tomarle la mano, no como su amigo, sino como algo más... no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero después de haber saltado de un barco y haberla besado, sentía que no había cosa en este mundo que no pudiera lograr…

Temeroso y sintiéndome como un chiquillo le ofrecí mi mano para que caminara conmigo… Ella me miro a los ojos y sin vacilar la tomo.

Estábamos tan concentrados en nuestro reencuentro y nuestra simbólica manera de declararnos, que no nos habíamos dado cuenta que los ojos de todas las personas que habían ido a despedir a sus familiares nos miraban curiosos, conforme fuimos avanzando poco a poco esas miradas se fueron apartando de nosotros, todos parecían regresar de nuevo a sus vidas y pensando en que seguro sería algo gracioso de recordar, me quede callado por unos segundos.

—Albert, ¿te pasa algo? —pregunto Candy al darse cuenta de mi silencio.

—En realidad, no…

Nos quedamos callados por otro buen rato, hasta dejar muy atrás el muelle, entonces me detuve y Candy me miro curiosa.

—Albert, ¿A dónde iremos? Estas empapado y deberías cambiarte…

Yo gire la vista hacia todas direcciones —iremos a aquel hotel, ¿te parece?

Ella asintió y caminamos hasta allá.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

—Una suite con dos habitaciones por favor —le dije al recepcionista que me miraba con ojos de desagrado, volteé a ver a Candy y luego al sujeto que tenía en frente.

—Lo siento señor…. Este hotel está reservado solo para personas…

—¿Importantes? Como dije, quiero una suite con dos habitaciones… a nombre de William A. Andrew —dije enfatizando mi apellido y mirándolo con determinación.

—¿Andrew dijo? Di… disculpé señor… enseguida —se apresuró el hombre a obedecer y con muchas atenciones nos condujeron hasta nuestra suite.

Estando allí, el silencio de nuevo reino entre nosotros.

—Iré a cambiarme y tu… deberías hacer lo mismo —le dije a ella indicándole su habitación.

—Sí… —respondió tomando su equipaje, el cual al parecer llevaba cargando todo el día.

—Candy…

—¿Si?

—Gracias por haber venido…

Ella se sonrió y cerró la puerta. Yo por mi parte también entre a mi habitación sosteniendo mi diario con ambas manos, pensando en que si ella lo había leído debía aclararle muchas cosas, pues, aunque le hable de manera muy sincera en la playa, no había mencionado nada respecto a otras situaciones, y si ahora ella y yo estábamos por iniciar una relación, con más razón los secretos entre nosotros debían ser nulos… bueno, más bien de parte mía, ya que el verdadero misterio aquí, era yo.

Además, debía aclararle que, aunque había dejado el barco e hiciera a un lado momentáneamente mi viaje, no podía dejar pasar mucho tiempo antes de volver a embarcarme… así que por esta misma razón debía aprovechar todo cuanto pudiera… solo así lograría soportar el tiempo de separación.

Finalmente, el que me pidiera que cancelara su adopción había terminado siendo algo muy bueno para ambos…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando estuve preparado, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la de Candy, con cuidado di unos golpecitos en la puerta y esperé a que ella me contestara.

—¿Sí? —pregunto ella, sabiendo de antemano que era yo.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo un rato? —dije yo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—Por supuesto… —contesto, para después permitirme escuchar sus pasos yendo hacia mí.

El simple hecho de haber dejado de verla por un breve instante ya me estaba causando desesperación, y al verla salir, completamente radiante y con su hermosa sonrisa en los labios, de inmediato me hizo recuperar la calma… no sabía cómo lograría a partir de ahora mantenerme lejos de ella…

Volviendo pues al relato, cruzamos la puerta, los pasillos y finalmente la entrada al hotel, hasta que llegamos a un pequeño parque. La invite a sentarse y mientras yo sostenía mi diario le hable.

—Sabes, cuando te vi entre la multitud alzando este libro entre tus manos me sentí completamente vulnerable… (silencio) luego, cuando te escuche gritar que me amabas la sorpresa dentro de mí se duplico…

—Albert, no era mi intención leerlo… —se excusó ella.

—Lo sé, pero permíteme continuar…

—Te escucho… —dijo dándome completa libertad para hablar.

—Supongo que empezaste a leerlo desde un principio, ¿no es así? —ella asintió —pues bien, no me interesa saber si lo leíste completo o solo algunas cosas, porque gracias a eso ahorita estoy aquí contigo, sintiéndome el hombre más dichoso de esta tierra —ella se sonrió —pero antes de irme me gustaría aclararte algunas cosas…

—¿Te iras? —me interrumpió ella, dejando de lado todo lo demás que dije.

—Aunque allá saltado del barco, los negocios aun me esperan en Brasil… no puedo posponerlos más, por eso quiero hablar contigo ahora, pues mañana en el primer barco deberé irme.

Ella agacho la cabeza—entiendo…

—Veras… durante mucho tiempo estos pedazos de papel me ayudaron a combatir mi propia soledad, sobre todo porque, en primer lugar, este cuaderno perteneció a mi padre…

Ella se giró a verme sorprendida —¿de verdad? —yo asentí.

—Después, sin darme cuenta, tu nombre comenzó a repetirse de manera constante en cada hoja, de una forma u otra siempre estabas allí… siempre. Personas cercanas a mí como George empezaron a notar ciertas cosas que yo no… hasta que finalmente alguien me abrió los ojos… Adelaida.

Candy asintió, sabía a quién me refería, pues ya había leído su nombre en varias páginas.

—Cuando tú estabas en el colegio San Pablo y yo trabajaba en el zoológico Blue River, la conocí ya que era la dueña del zoo… nos tratamos y sin poder evitarlo termino sintiéndose atraída por mí… en uno de sus arranques de celos al igual que Terrence me echó en cara algo que yo estaba dejando pasar desapercibido. Después, cuando reconocí que te amaba intente olvidarte…

—Pero, ¿por qué? —pregunto ella.

—Porque para en ese entonces amarte, para mí era considerado una falta… algo inapropiado e inconcebible, no podía estar enamorado de mi protegida y de la novia de mi amigo, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió.

—Luego de estarlo meditando y estar sufriendo en silencio, la única solución que encontré fue huyendo a África…

—¿Entonces te fuiste por mi culpa…?

—Pues... —no supe que contestar a eso, así que continúe con otra cosa —además, también porque quería disfrutar de la libertad antes de asumir el mando de la presidencia… se tenía previsto que asumiera el cargo luego de un año allá…

Ella sin poder soportarlo más, pregunto —y fue entonces cuando conociste a Laureen, ¿verdad?

Sabía que esa pregunta llegaría en cualquier momento… —sí…

Ella guardo silencio y no comento nada más.

—Ya que mi tonto intento por olvidarle había sido un completo fracaso… pensé que al lado de ella lo lograría, pero… pues no fue así…

Ella continúo callada, hasta que finalmente hablo.

—Albert, yo no pienso juzgarte por las cosas que leí… son tus cosas y tu supiste en su momento como solucionarlas… lo que me importa ahora es únicamente que estás conmigo y que me amas… bueno… que siempre me amaste…

Yo le sonreí, a decir verdad, no había habido necesidad de aclararle nada.

—De todas formas, sentí la necesidad de hablar de ello… sobre todo porque considero que tú sabes muy poco de mí… —entonces cerré el diario —no me avergüenzo de lo que escribí aquí, tampoco de las cosas que hice… ni mucho menos el curso que tomo mi vida, porque al final de cuentas todo es resultado de las decisiones que tomamos, sean buenas o malas… igual lo que termina importando es la experiencia que recabamos de ello… pero ahora, quiero que tu conserves esto… porque no hay prueba más fehaciente de mi amor por ti, que está.

Ella miro el diario y luego me miro a mí —pero, Albert….

—Por favor, Candy…. —e inclinándome ligeramente volví a hablar —ahora, me gustaría que oficialmente aceptaras ser mi novia…

Ella se puso de colores y se sintió como una tonta al ponerse así, ya nos habíamos besado, ya nos habíamos tomado de la mano… para ella ya lo éramos desde ese momento.

—Albert… tu pregunta está por demás contestada… claro que quiero ser tu novia…

Y añorando de nuevo sus labios, la bese tierna y dulcemente…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Por la noche antes de dormir, Candy soltó un largo suspiro, sus manos aún se movían con nerviosismo y sus labios no podían parar de sonreír, estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma por haber tenido la determinación de venir a buscarme y no detenerse hasta encontrarme… gracias a ello podía gozar de esta felicidad que ahora la inundaba, aunque sabía que mañana mismo yo terminaría yéndome, se alegraba de que por lo menos la separación no fuera bajo la sombra de aquella discusión.

Inevitablemente se llevó la mano a sus labios y cerró los ojos para rememorar mejor nuestro primer beso, para ella ya no era el primero, pues este se lo había arrebatado Terrence, pero, aunque no quisiera hacer comparaciones, ahora se daba cuenta que en efecto aquel no se comparaba en nada con este… tanto ella como yo deseábamos que pasara y nadie había forzado a nadie para que sucediera.

Luego de unas horas la mañana llegó, el sueño la había vencido casi al tocar la almohada y ahora, se despertaba justo a tiempo para escabullirse de la suite e ir al muelle en donde tendría que decirme adiós.

Cuando yo me desperté, volteé a ver el reloj con molestia, la noche me había resultado tan corta que ahora me daba cuenta de que se me había hecho bastante tarde…

Con prisa, me vestí y fui en busca de Candy, pero cuando la llamé la puerta se abrió sola, dejándome ver que ella no estaba, había dejado una nota sobre su cama diciendo que me esperaba en el muelle.

Cuando salí mire el barco que ya anunciaba su próxima salida y también divisé la silueta apacible de Candy entre la neblina.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste? —le pregunte yo.

—Bueno, deseaba venir aquí sola… quería asimilar por mi cuenta nuestro adiós…

—Candy… no será por mucho tiempo… —dije tratando de convencerme a mí mismo de que así sería.

Ella me miro de manera graciosa, pues mi comentario no tenía nada de cierto.

—Bueno, si será por mucho tiempo, pero… tu podrás saber de mí siempre que quieras… prometo mandarte cartas y postales… es más… incluso me comprometo a llamarte todos los días antes de dormir…

—Pero Albert, eso te costaría una fortuna…

—Pues por algo soy multimillonario, ¿no? Acepta que sería una buena excusa si me voy a la quiebra… —le dije bromeando, intentando volver menos difícil el momento.

Ella se sonrió ante mi comentario.

—En ese caso estaré ansiosa por escuchar tu voz todos los días.

Entonces, el barco hizo el último de sus anuncios para que los pasajeros abordaran, era hora de irme finalmente.

—Bueno, llego la hora… —dije esto en un tono tan desganado, que ni yo mismo me reconocía…

En ese momento ella deshizo el nudo del lazo que sujetaba su cabello y extendió su mano para que yo lo tomara.

—Tu ayer me obsequiaste tu diario, yo ahora te entrego mi lazo… prometo que esperare paciente hasta tu regreso… —y sin miedo, se lanzó a mis brazos y me planto un beso de despedida…

Pocas veces me dolía tanto como ahora tener que lanzarme de nuevo a la aventura… pero era mi destino y mi obligación hacerlo.

—Entre nosotros nunca habrá un adiós, no lo olvides Candy… —y luego de esto comencé a subir los peldaños de las escalerillas. Y desde cubierta vi como Candy agitaba su mano y sonreía…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Y mientras yo estaba aquí, apretando con fuerza el listón que Candy me había obsequiado; unas millas más al sur, George estaba parado en cubierta con un cigarrillo en la mano, observando hacia donde se suponía estaba yo por zarpar.

 _~Flashback_

Cuando miro a Candy correr desesperada entre tantas personas y escuchar como gritaba que me amaba, él sintió felicidad por mí y obviamente por ella; sobre todo porque él sabía lo difícil que es amar en silencio… era por esta misma razón que me insistía tanto para que luchara por ella y dejara a un lado cualquier miedo….

 _Flashback~_

A final de cuentas, aun se sentía conmovido por cómo habían resultado las cosas, tanto que incluso sonreía.

Le dio un buen sorbo a su cigarro y soltó el humo lentamente, para luego dejar que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa de suficiencia.

 _~Flashback_

Cuando me encontró en la puerta de acceso al barco, con medio cuerpo asomándose y solo sujeto a dos barandillas, sintió miedo a que me atreviera a cometer alguna locura, pero luego al verme voltear hacia él y sonreírle de esa manera, supo que nada me detendría para saltar, fuera una locura o no.

Y cuando finalmente me vio llegar a la orilla pudo respirar con más tranquilidad… desde donde estaba, la escena de mi reencuentro con Candy, parecía ser una película montada en plena playa.

Después de eso, el lio en el barco fue suyo, todos se asomaron para ver al imprudente sujeto que se había lanzado y otro más queriendo saber quién era.

George, un tanto apenado y orgulloso por mi determinación, se disculpó con todos, no sin antes dejar en claro que no se trataba de un intento de suicidio, como muchos lo empezaban a llamar.

Se dirigió a su camarote y acomodo mis maletas junto con las suyas en el closet, luego se sentó en la cama y se puso a meditar para encontrar la mejor solución a todo este alboroto, porque, aunque la causa fuera muy noble, mi reputación siempre estaba en juego y seguramente los periódicos no perderían la oportunidad de publicar una nota tan jugosa como esta.

Estaba pues pensando en ello, cuando escucho un extraño ruido que parecía provenir del interior de una de mis valijas. Con cuidado abrió de una por una hasta que, en la última, mucho antes de haberla abierto completamente, mi mofeta soltó al exterior. Al parecer había entrado al equipaje a hurtadillas, pero grande fue la sorpresa para Pupe al descubrir que yo no me encontraba a bordo.

George la tomo con cuidado intentando tranquilizarla… ambos tendrían que esperar hasta llegar a Sao Paulo para encontrarse conmigo.

 _Flashback~_

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Y mucho más al norte, mi tía Elroy se despertaba de su sueño nocturno… las cosas en la mansión iban de maravilla para ella, sobre todo porque Candy ya no estaba y yo me encontraba cumpliendo mi trabajo…. _¡ja!_

Se levantó de su cama y lo primero que pidió antes de salir de su habitación fue el periódico. Iba a leer la sección de sociales cuando leyó mi nombre en letras grandes…

 _…Seguramente hablan de su viaje de negocios a Sao Paulo…_

Dijo ella en voz baja, mientras le daba un buen sorbo a su té, pero no, cuando comenzó a leer más a fondo se dio cuenta del escándalo y la estupidez que había cometido, porque para ella eso era, una estupidez.

 _…William A. Andrew cae de un barco mientras se despedía animadamente de su hija adoptiva…_

Sin poder resistirse grito … ¡¿qué?! Haciendo que su taza de té cayera al piso, rompiéndose en pedazos.

Y antes de siquiera pensar en cómo me encontraba yo, se preguntó que hacia Candy conmigo, se suponía que ella estaba en el hogar de Pony… ¿acaso me había atrevido a llevarla conmigo a Sao Paulo…?

Inmediatamente salió de la cama y pidió a Clement que enviara un telegrama hasta el barco en donde se suponía que yo iba, pues según mi tía, tenía muchas explicaciones que darle.

Para cuando el telégrafo llegó, fue George quien leyó la nota.

A eso se refería él cuando hablaba de problemas generados por mis actos.

No sabía cómo explicarle a la tía Elroy que todo se trataba de una confusión, Candy no iba conmigo a Sao Paulo, ni mucho menos intentaba llevarla a escondidas.

Le rasco la panza a Pupe y se sonrió.

Cuando mi tía Elroy recibió la respuesta de su telegrama, no quedo muy convencida de lo que George le respondió, sobre todo porque la noticia parecía haberse esparcido como pólvora por todo Chicago y cada periódico tenía su propia versión de la noticia.

En unos es título decía _…El magnate William A. Andrew en un desesperado intento por despedirse de su amada cae de un barco…_

Y en otros _…El recién anunciado William A. Andrew no soporta la pesada carga familiar y decide quitarse la vida fallando en el intento…._

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, ni siquiera estando lejos dejaba de darle preocupaciones, pensaba ella…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy, luego de haberme visto subir al barco, se quedó parada justo desde donde me dijo adiós, no se había movido ni un poco, y las demás personas que había alrededor de ella, poco a poco empezaban a marcharse, hasta que finalmente el muelle se quedó vacío.

Llevaba allí más de media hora, viendo como el barco se alejaba y finalmente se perdía en el horizonte, se limpió los ojos y recogió su maleta del piso para emprender el viaje de regreso al hogar de Pony… ahora no había más razón para permanecer en Boston, debía regresar cuanto antes.

Iba pues, caminando con la mirada baja, sosteniendo con añoro mi diario contra su pecho y entonces, alguien la hizo salir de su turbación.

Por doquiera se escuchaba la noticia de mi caída, o mi saltó… todo mundo hablaba de ello y todo mundo la miraba curioso... decidió detenerse frente a uno de los puestos de revistas y una carcajada se le escapó de los labios.

Los títulos de los periódicos variaban tanto que incluso unos se atrevían a asegurar cosas que ni siquiera habían pasado; Candy, contraría a mi tía había tomado a chiste todo esto, pero después de pensar mejor las cosas, imagino lo que hubiera pasado si todo no hubiera sucedido como sucedió.

Agito la cabeza, intentando apartar esos terribles pensamientos, yo estaba bien y no tenía por qué temer por mi bienestar…

Giro la vista de nuevo al muelle y dejando en su lugar uno de los tantos periódicos que había leído, suspiro…

 _… ¿Qué sucedería ahora?..._

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de autora:**

Me disculpo por no haber subido capítulo el viernes pasado, pero la verdad nada de lo escribía me gustaba... tuve un bloqueo creativo por así decirlo. Pero como sea, ahora ya estoy de regreso.

Agradezco mucho a esas personas que estuvieron dejando su comentario, sobre todo aquellas que me presionaron para que subiera el capítulo XD sin ustedes esta historia no sería la misma.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000 y mangafan**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Hablando aun de la noticia, esta llego incluso al barco en el que yo iba; haciendo que de inmediato fuera catalogado como el multimillonario más excéntrico y alocado del momento… ¡vaya pues, que soy un joven!

Durante mi primer día de viaje, las cosas fueron bastante tranquilas, empecé a mantener contacto con George por medio de telegramas y fue de esta forma que nos coordinamos para trabajar por separado, de hecho, la mayoría del tiempo me la he pasado encerrado trabajando, solo por las tardes suelo salir y ver el sol morir en el ocaso…. Así que, debido a esto, mejor les contare lo que paso con Candy luego de su regreso.

~Flash back

Candy había tomado el tren camino a Chicago, no sin antes llevar con ella varios de los disparatados ejemplares que había visto en los puestos de periódicos.

Para su sorpresa, el camino le resulto bastante corto… tan corto comparado con el viaje que yo estaba llevando a cabo.

Para cuando llego a Chicago, se dio tiempo para pasearse por aquel departamento en el que vivimos… camino un buen tramo sujetando su maleta y al llegar frente al Magnolia se quedó parada, observando.

El departamento que habíamos rentado seguía vacío, aun a pesar de llevar ya un buen tiempo desocupado… por suerte, esta vez la casera no estaba y pudo permanecer allí el tiempo suficiente como para preguntarse, como era que no se había percatado de todo…

Pensando más a fondo… cayo en cuenta que, desde aquella estrecha convivencia, las cosas entre nosotros habían cambiado mucho… eso a pesar de que para mí ella era una completa desconocida.

Suspiro hondamente… aquellos días en el departamento estaban tan lejanos que parecían más, formar parte de un sueño, que de una realidad…

Y nuevamente la pregunta que últimamente la acosaba, llego a su memoria, ¿Qué sucedería ahora?

Por lo pronto, lo que pasaría con ella, sería que retomaría el viaje al hogar de Pony, ni siquiera pensó en llegar a Lakewood, si lo hacía muy seguramente la tía Elroy le asumiría los cargos por la noticia…

Para cuando finalmente llego al hogar de Pony, sus ojos se abrieron graciosamente, había olvidado por completo que este lugar ahora le pertenecía y peor aún, había olvidado también que yo le había prometido mejoras.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue, la enorme cantidad de trabajadores que allí había, madera y más madera por todos lados y los niños junto a sus madres, teniendo la clase justo debajo del padre árbol.

Sonriendo ampliamente, corrió hasta donde ellos, siendo recibida con gritos y algarabías.

—Candy, comenzábamos a preocuparnos por ti… —fue el sutil reclamo por parte de la señorita Pony.

—Desearíamos hablar contigo cuando la clase termine —dijo la hermana María tratando de no sonar molesta.

Candy asintió y se marchó a dejar sus cosas, no sin antes darse un paseo por el hogar de Pony y ver que tanto había cambiado todo durante su ausencia.

Ya en el despacho, sus madres la invitaron a sentarse, para luego iniciar con la plática.

—Veras Candy, queremos saber ¿qué es lo que le paso al señor Andrew en Boston? —dijo la hermana María.

—Si Candy, aquí han llegado muchos rumores de que le paso algo, incluso vimos en un periódico que había intentado suicidarse… —agrego la señorita Pony preocupada.

Candy miro a sus madres divertida.

—Y ya que en algunos de estos afirman que tú estabas con él… queremos saber la verdad.

—Sobre todo porque nosotras suponíamos que habías ido a Broadway… —dijo la señorita Pony.

Candy, entonces no supo cómo abordar lo sucedido en Boston.

—Si fui a Broadway… a ver a Terry…

—¿Pero ese no es el muchacho que te abandono? —pregunto la señorita Pony un tanto incomoda.

—Sí, pero… no fui por lo que ustedes piensan, en realidad, él intentaba volver conmigo, pero es obvio que después de tanto tiempo yo ya lo había dejado atrás… —hizo una pausa —solo fui a despedirme y a pedirle que no insistiera.

—Pero y entonces, ¿Qué hacías en Boston?

Candy guardo silencio, no estaba segura de querer decirles que ella y yo ahora éramos novios y que había ido a allí intentando solucionar las cosas luego de la discusión que habíamos tenido, cosa que tampoco ellas sabían.

—Fui a dejarle su diario —respondió abruptamente, diciendo lo primero coherente que se le vino a la mente.

—¿Su diario?

—Sí —reafirmo —estaba yo en Nueva York cuando me lo informo y me pidió encarecidamente que se lo llevara antes de que se fuera.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María se vieron la una a la otra.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunto incrédula la hermana María.

—Así es, solo que llegue tarde y… él en un intento por atraparlo, resbalo y cayó —finalizo, sonriendo de modo que le creyeran todo lo que estaba diciendo.

—Entonces, ¿no fue un intento de suicidio?

—¿Ni nada parecido a eso?

—Por supuesto que no… solo un pequeño accidente… de hecho ahorita él ya va en camino.

—Bueno, en ese caso no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, ¿no es así?

—Nada señorita Pony, solo fue una exageración de los medios, nada más.

Las madres de Candy quedaron más tranquilas, aunque ella había dicho la verdad a medias, para ellas había sido suficiente.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Durante mi larga travesía, me fue imposible enviarle algo a Candy, y ya que hacerle llegar un telegrama era algo poco romántico, opte por mejor esperar a tocar tierra. Ya no faltaba mucho para eso, así que pronto se nos anunció que en cuestión de minutos llegaríamos a Puerto de Santos, el principal puerto brasileños y de America Latina. Prepare mis cosas para salir y desalojar mi camarote, y justo cuando iba saliendo, me topé con una señorita de anteojos y mirada vacilante, así que sin poder evitarlo termine chocando contra ella.

—Lo siento señorita… —me disculpe con ella, recogiendo sus anteojos del suelo y dándome cuenta de que le había estrellado uno de los cristales.

—No, no se preocupe, fue mi culpa —insto la chica, tomándolos y guardándolos en su bolso de mano.

Luego de esto camine con prisa, hasta que por fin divise a George con Pupe sobre el hombro. Y lo primero que pensé al verlo fue: ¿Qué hacía Pupe aquí?

—¡George! —grite emocionado.

—William… mira quien se vino de polisón… —me dijo jugueteando con Pupe.

De inmediato mi mofeta salto a mis brazos, restregando su nariz contra mi cara a modo de cariño y George, sin poder aguantar la curiosidad, pregunto.

—¿Y bien?

Yo lo mire, dejando que mi expresión facial hablara sola.

—¡Ya somos novios! ¿Puedes creerlo? —grite eufórico, haciendo que con esto no solo George se enterara. De inmediato extendió su mano y me jalo para felicitarme.

—Me alegra mucho que así sea, William.

—A mí más, aunque hubiese deseado que fuera en otras circunstancias…

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora no sufrirás de incertidumbre.

—Pero si de deseos por regresar cuanto antes… —dije yo, anhelando pronto volver a verla.

—Bueno, ya… anda vámonos al hotel, que tienes que prepararte porque los socios te esperan desde ayer.

—¿Qué te dijeron al bajar solo del barco? —pregunte yo, levantando de nuevo mi equipaje.

—Pues nada… eres el socio mayoritario, no quieren desagradarte.

Yo solté una carcajada.

—Como siempre… la conveniencia.

—Aquí y en todos lados, William —reafirmo él —aquí y en todos lados…

Cuando llegamos al hotel, el botones me ayudo con mis cosas; al entrar a mi suite, deje mi saco en la cama y ya que aquí el calor era insoportable, me fui directo a la ducha. Logrando así que la fresca y fría agua me quitara a la brevedad el cansancio y estrés que tenía del viaje; al finalizar tome una toalla y salí a vestirme, entonces antes de que de nuevo me fuera imposible, tome papel y pluma para escribirle a Candy.

Prepare el sobre con esmero y para cuando George llego a recogerme, la carta ya estaba lista para ser enviada. Aproveche y mientras yo estaba dentro de la sala, hablando con los socios, George se encargaba de enviarla cuanto antes.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy estaba en el hogar de Pony como la mayoría de los días, ayudando a sus madres con las tareas del hogar. Ahora que la remodelación estaba en curso, había muchas cosas improvisadas por doquier. Las clases de los niños a veces solían llevarse a cabo bajo la sombra de un árbol y principalmente a la hora de los juegos, la necesidad de cuidar de los pequeños aumentaba. Pero, aunque había muchas cosas por hacer y que la mantenían ocupada, su pensamiento solía perderse en el profundo azul del cielo, recordándome… ya era mucho el tiempo desde la vez que me había dicho adiós en Boston y desde entonces, no había recibido ni una sola noticia mía, así como le había prometido aquel día. Y a decir verdad ya se había resignado a no saber de mí, ciertamente le molestaba que no cumpliera mi palabra, pero también entendía que había muchas otras cuestiones que quizás me hicieran imposible hablarle.

Termino de tender las camas y entonces miro por la ventana como el señor Marsh llegaba y depositaba algo en el buzón; de inmediato dejo de lado lo que estaba haciendo, para luego saltar por la ventana y salir corriendo a averiguar si era una carta mía o no; grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que sí lo era.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María, la vieron correr emocionada con mi carta en la mano, en dirección a su colina, brincando y saltando de una felicidad genuina.

—Ni siquiera cuando Annie le enviaba cartas, se ponía de esa manera —dijo la hermana María observando a Candy todavía.

—Tiene usted razón, pero es comprensible, la relación que mantiene con el señor Andrew es muy estrecha.

La hermana María asintió y no comento nada más.

Mientras tanto, Candy aun jugueteaba con la carta, aspiro el débil aroma que aún conservaba de mi loción y finalmente se atrevió a deshacer el sobre. Había esperado tanto que deseaba que la carta no terminara desilusionándola de alguna forma. Entonces tomando aire comenzó a leer en voz baja.

 _Mi querida Candy…_

 _Finalmente me encuentro en Sao Paulo y antes de que hagas tu usual puchero a modo de reclamo, me disculpo contigo por no haber cumplido mi palabra-. Ciertamente me vi tentado a enviarte un telegrama, pero después recapacite, ya que este carece del romanticismo propio de una carta. (Candy suspiro lentamente)_

 _En cuanto desembarque, George me exigió detalles… esta tan feliz como nosotros de que por fin estemos juntos que incluso me pareció verle sonreír un par de veces. Yo aún en momentos me quedo pensando si de verdad paso todo aquello… hasta este día, las cosas como se dieron me siguen pareciendo algo increíble… y no sabes, incluso Pupe se ha sumado a esta travesía, se ha venido de polisón hasta estas polvosas tierras…_

 _He de decirte que aquí el calor es casi infernal, mis usuales trajes de negocio me resultan insoportables y por consecuencia, he tenido que cambiar mi guardarropa por prendas mucho más ligeras._

 _Aún no he tenido oportunidad de ir a conocer los alrededores, ya que no hace ni una hora que estoy en tierras brasileñas y no sabes lo mucho que ya te extraño, Candy… apenas he llegado y mi deseo de volver ya es latente._

 _Juro por dios, que en mi próximo viaje te llevare conmigo, así tenga que ser a la fuerza, Jajaja…. Espero contestes a la brevedad mi carta y por fin yo este sabiendo de ti de alguna forma._

 _Tuyo… Albert._

Sin poder evitarlo, instintivamente se llevó la hoja de papel al pecho… no era la carta más romántica del mundo, pero era suficiente para que ella se sintiera volar por los aires… levanto los brazos al cielo y se quedó allí sentada por un breve momento. Hasta que finalmente sus deberes la hicieron salir de su ensueño.

Candy resoplo con malestar y luego de esto, se levantó de la hierba para bajar de la colina.

Flash back~

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde aquella carta, las cosas aquí en Sao Paulo iban bastante bien, sobre todo porque así como dijo George, los socios hacían todo con tal de agradarme que la mayoría de las reuniones tenían un toque exótico para mi agrado, eso porque sabían de mi gusto por la naturaleza y cosas similares,

Llevaba días queriendo llamarle a Candy así como le había dicho, pero en mi arrebato de aquel día había olvidado una cosa fundamental… que en el hogar de Pony no había línea telefónica.

Así que con esta idea en la cabeza, había ordenado que hicieran lo necesario para que en cuestión de días esa tan ansiada llamada fuera posible.

Ciertamente me resultaba todavía muy difícil asimilar que ella y yo manteníamos una relación, habernos separado inmediatamente después de descubrir que ambos sentíamos algo especial el uno por el otro no fue lo mejor; pues cuando empiezas a salir con alguien, lo más común es que se vean todos los días, que salgan juntos a pasear por las tardes, incluso salir a cenar… pero en nuestro caso, todo eso era imposible debido a mi viaje.

Me pregunto si ella tendrá la fortaleza suficiente para esperarme… aunque no lo quiera aceptar es un miedo latente el día de hoy, si bien antes temía a su rechazo, ahora temo a su partida antes de siquiera saber lo que se siente amarla plenamente.

Estaba pues martirizándome con esos pensamientos, cuando George hizo acto de presencia.

—William, ha llegado esto para ti, ¿quieres leerlo ahora?

—¿Es carta de Candy? —pregunte emocionado.

—No, lo siento… es el informe que me pediste esta mañana…

—Entonces déjalo en el escritorio, lo leeré después —respondí sin ganas.

Y sin que me diera cuenta, George se sonrió maliciosamente.

—¿Y esto? ¿También lo dejo sobre el escritorio?

—Sí… —respondí yo automáticamente.

—¿Aunque esta si sea carta de la señorita Candy?

De inmediato levante la vista y de en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba frente a él, arrebatándole el sobre de las manos.

—Que gracioso, George…

—Te veo después —me dijo él, dándome espacio para leerle a gusto.

Con un tanto de nerviosismo desdoble la carta y comencé a leer, no sin antes haberme sentado más cómodamente.

 _Querido Albert_

 _He cogido papel y pluma inmediatamente después de haber leído tu carta, llevaba días ansiando saber de ti, que ahora que por fin he recibido tu misiva siento que mis fuerzas se renuevan…_

 _Albert, también a mí me parece un sueño todo esto, tanto que incluso a veces suelo quedarme observando al cielo por largo rato, intentando encontrar en ellos tus profundos ojos azules... todavía no entiendo porque fui tan ciega como para no darme cuenta de tu cariño, las señales siempre estuvieron a mi alcance y nunca me permití verlas… siento de verdad causarte tanto daño con eso…_

 _Justo el día de hoy, han llegado los trabajadores que enviaste para la instalación del cableado telefónico, la señorita Pony y la hermana María están muy entusiasmadas, aunque en cierta forma las nuevas tecnologías les aterran. Yo por mi parte estoy ansiosa por poder escuchar tu voz todos los días… tanto, que incluso espero que tu contestación a esta carta ya sea por esa vía…_

 _Albert… desearía tanto estar contigo que créeme que si tú me lo pidieras, no habría razón para negarme viajar contigo así como lo has dicho._

 _Con cariño Candy._

Luego de esta breve y dulce lectura, tome el teléfono para llamarle a mi tía. Había olvidado por completo mencionarle que ya estaba en Sao Paulo que había dejado pasar los días.

Cuando le llame, en lugar de preguntarme como estaba o incluso, como había resultado mi viaje, pregunto por la ya molesta noticia…

—¿Acaso Candice y tu tienen algo que ver? —pregunto mi tía Elroy, desde el otro lado de la línea.

Yo guarde silencio, era el momento de la verdad.

—Pues, así es tía… Candy y yo comenzamos una relación justo antes de venirme a Sao Paulo.

Mi tía no dijo nada en un principio, pero luego contesto —eso es algo que ya me lo esperaba.

—Y entonces, ¿no piensa decirme nada al respecto?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, William? ¿Qué estoy en contra? Tú muy bien sabes lo que pienso, pero en tu persona tú mandas, eso ya lo has dejado claro.

¡Vaya! Escucharla decir semejante cosa, me hizo pensar que quizás me había equivocado de número telefónico, alguien había cambiado a mi tía Elroy por una persona mucho más abierta.

—¿Lo dice de verdad tía Elroy?

—Ya te lo dije, solo espero que si piensas enredarte con esa chiquilla, más te vale resolver su situación legal cuanto antes… no me gustaría verte de nuevo en un escándalo como este… yo ya no estoy para esas cosas.

Está de más decir lo asombrado que quede luego de haber terminado la llamada. Yo ya estaba pensando en el mejor de los argumentos para defender mi noviazgo con Candy y hacerla entrar en razón, pero ni siquiera había tenido necesidad de mencionar ninguna. Mi tía había terminado aceptando, no de manera excepcional, pero si a su manera.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Luego de que mi tía se enterara de esto, lo primero que pensó fue en que de nuevo, una preocupación más se le sumaba a la lista… yo, no conforme con ir contra ella adoptándola, ahora le salía con que era mi novia… pero bueno, ella ya no tenía por qué llevarme la contraria, sabía que aunque lo hiciera no conseguiría nada, ya estaba más que demostrado que si me lo proponía podía ser muy necio.

Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla, ella siempre había querido que la señorita en la que yo pusiera mis ojos fuera de noble cuna, así como yo lo era y que su comportamiento fuera intachable, acorde a mi apellido… pero Candy para ella era una muchacha bastante simple y de origen desconocido, para nada a la altura de los Andrew… ¿Qué hacer pues ante la posibilidad de ridículo masivo? Se cuestionó.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que mi contestación llegara pues a manos de mi pequeña Candy, día tras día, corría a revisar el buzón, sin importarle que lo hiciera varias veces durante el mismo día… no quería que mi carta la tomara por sorpresa o algo parecido.

Era tanta su ansiedad que para la señorita Pony y la hermana María, estaba claro que por parte de ella, se había generado un especial cariño hacia mi persona y esto ciertamente las empezaba a preocupar.

—Sabe señorita Pony…

—¿Qué cosa? Hermana María.

—Me preocupa que nuestra niña se esté enamorando del señor Andrew…

—¿Así que usted también lo ha notado? —la hermana María asintió.

—Es evidente que siente algo por él, al verla día tras día revisando el buzón y perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

—El señor Andrew es un hombre ejemplar, si así lo fuera supongo que no habría de que preocuparnos, ¿no lo cree?

—No digo que sea un mal hombre, está claro que no hay mejor hombre para ella que él pero… es su condición la que me preocupa.

—¿Ah sí?

—Por supuesto, nuestra niña sufriría mucho, no creo que sea capaz de soportar una vida llena de restricciones al lado suyo, eso sin contar que el señor Andrew sigue siendo legalmente su tutor.

—Bueno, eso en realidad no importa mucho, recuerde los términos bajo los cuales fue adoptada.

—Aun así…

—¿De qué hablan? —interrumpió abruptamente la plática, Candy; que había llegado tomándolas desprevenidas.

—Oh, de nada Candy…

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, sí, solo discutíamos sobre qué color le sentaría mejor al hogar de Pony cuando todo estuviera finalmente terminado, ¿verdad hermana María?

Candy las miro dudosa, pero no pregunto más. Iba a decir algo cuando miro como el cartero se acercaba poco a poco.

Sin esperar, y mucho antes de que este llegara finalmente al buzón, fue a encontrarlo.

—Vamos señor Marsh, ¿Hay carta para mí en esa bolsa?

—Candy, Candy… tu impaciencia me abruma…

—Vamos, necesito saber cuánto antes si Albert me ha enviado algo.

—Bueno, desconozco completamente ese nombre, pero he aquí la carta que seguro esperas —dijo el señor Marsh haciéndole entrega de un sobre.

Candy al verlo casi se lo arrebato y sin girarse a decirle adiós, salió volando para leerla, iba a hacerlo cuando noto que el sobre era particularmente distinto a los anteriores… puso más atención y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era de Albert, sino de la tía Elroy.

¿Qué quería? Darle problemas seguramente….

Bueno, no eso específicamente, pero si deseaba verla cuanto antes en la mansión de Chicago y sabiendo que ahora que ella y yo éramos novios no podía darse el lujo de ser descortés, tomo la decisión de acudir al llamado de mi tía.

Para cuando llego a Chicago, y Clement la recibió en la entrada de la mansión, la escolto directo hasta donde la tía Elroy la esperaba. Encontrándola pues en el salón, bebiendo como siempre… su té.

—Buen día… tía Elroy —dijo Candy con un tanto de nerviosismo.

Mi tía la miro, pero no contesto a su saludo —siéntate —ella obedeció.

—¿Y para que me mandó llamar, tía Elroy? —pregunto Candy jugueteando con sus manos.

Mi tía agito su abanico y entonces hablo —supongo que ya viste lo que están publicando los periódicos —fue la introducción a lo que tenía en mente abordar.

—Sí…

—Bueno, quiero saber exactamente que hacías tú allá.

Candy de nuevo guardo silencio, ni siquiera a sus madres se había atrevido a decirles la verdad, ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo ahora con la tía? Su mordió su labio inferior por el nerviosismo y entonces hablo.

—Albert dejo su diario… y se lo lleve —le contesto intentando sonar segura.

—Ah sí que su diario… ¿he? —pregunto mi tía de forma sarcástica.

—Sí.

—¿Y entonces porque en todos los periódicos aparece el nombre de mi sobrino seguido por la palabra "suicidio"?

—Bueno… cuando me estaba despidiendo resbalo y cayo… no pasó nada más…

—¿Estas segura?

—Por supuesto.

—No sé porque siento que me ocultas algo, Candice —le dijo mi tía mirándola muy, pero muy atentamente.

—No tengo porque hacerlo, además… usted pudo haberle preguntado eso a Albert, él habría respondido mucho mejor que yo a todo esto…

Mi tía tomo su té y bebió, aun sin dejar de verla fijamente.

—Dime, Candice… ¿es verdad que tú y mi sobrino mantienen una relación a distancia?

Candy al escucharla se quedó muda.

—Por supuesto que no…

Mi tía entonces le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

—Si piensas andar con un Andrew, negarlo es la peor de las deshonras —exclamo mi tía, haciendo que Candy abriera los ojos enormemente al sentirse descubierta.

—Pero tía…

—William me llamo ayer, al parecer ya está en Sao Paulo… me informo de la relación que han empezado —guardo silencio, llevándose una mano a la frente —he de decir que no me sorprendió la noticia, pero si me preocupo bastante —volvió a callar y se giró a verla.

Candy seguía estática.

—Él es el patriarca y yo no puedo desobedecer sus órdenes… así que su enredo contigo es cosa suya… pero en lo que si no estoy de acuerdo ¡es en que te sigas comportando como una niña atolondrada aun cuando eres su novia!

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, la tía Elroy para nada le había reclamado o regañado por nuestra relación, al contrario… su extraña preocupación parecía más bien una sutil forma de aprobación.

—Yo….

—No me importan los deberes que tengas en el hogar de Pony, ni si tú tienes deseos de obedecerme, pero por tu bien y el de mi muchacho, te esperare aquí a partir de ahora, todos los fines de semana… ¡dios mío! Hay tanto por hacer…

Y dicho esto Candy casi se fue de espaldas.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de autora:**

 **Carolina Rivas y todas las demás:** no saben lo conmovedor que es, que alguien te diga que tu historia es la que más le gusta, supongo que es a lo que aspiramos todas las que aquí escribimos y que muy pocas veces logramos obtener. Por ello, gracias.

 **Eliza:** no me des ideas, que en serio estoy pensando en seguir tu consejo y ponerle algún chico guapo de intermedio... jejeje

Menciono de nuevo lo que les deje en los comentario de la historia, estoy pensando en subir los capítulos los miércoles y sábados, esto debido al horario de mis clases y a las complicaciones que he estado teniendo últimamente. Espero me comenten que les parece esto, o si prefieren que mejor sea semanal.

Cada vez somos más las que estamos sumidas en esta historia, les agradezco su incondicional apoyo y sobre todo sus maravillosos mensajes.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks y Sandra Casillas.**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Ever Blue... ¡muchas felicitaciones!**

Y dicho esto Candy casi se fue de espaldas, no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando…

—Pero tía Elroy, yo no tengo deseos de venir aquí cada semana… usted ni siquiera tolera mi presencia —argumento Candy, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no tener que venir a Chicago nuevamente.

—No lo hago por ti, sino por mi sobrino… ¿acaso te has puesto a pensar en lo que significa ser la pareja de alguien tan importante como él? ¿En lo que sucederá cuando él regrese y te invite a una de sus tantas cenas de negocios? ¿en lo que pasara cuando tengas que acompañarlo a sus reuniones ejecutivas?

Candy se quedó perpleja al escuchar todas esas verdades, ni siquiera se le habían pasado por la cabeza todas esas cosas… desde que regreso en lo único que había pensado era en verme, salir conmigo a pasear y que nos divirtiéramos en un hermoso día de campo… pero había olvidado completamente todo lo demás.

Mi tía, al ver que ella se quedaba callada continuo.

—Por tu silencio, veo que definitivamente no lo pensaste… mira Candice, a mi parecer… William necesita a una mujer refinada y distinguida…

Candy al escucharla se sintió ofendida, pues sabía muy bien a lo que mi tía se refería.

—Pero si tú de verdad lo quieres… no te costara ningún trabajo convertirte en esa mujer, piensa en que… hay muchas otras que desearan estar en tu lugar y tú no deberás estar en desventaja… ¿entiendes?

Era verdad, bajo el estricto régimen de vida que llevo… una mujer preparada para todo, era esencial.

—Comprendo… —dijo Candy sin levantar la vista del suelo…

—Sera difícil, pero confió en que sabrás esmerarte y convertirte en lo que él necesita…

—¿Usted cree?

—Bueno, lo intentaremos… incluso puedes pedirle ayuda a tus amigos para que te sea más fácil, no quisiera decírtelo, pero he de reprocharte que, si no te hubieras escapado del colegio San Pablo y hubieras permanecido allí, ya no habría nada que solucionar.

Candy al escucharla decir eso, recordó aquellos días en Londres en compañía de Patty, Stear y Archie… las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces.

Ella había dejado Londres con la firme intención de convertirse en alguien mejor, así como lo habíamos hecho Terrence y yo, pero con eso también había dado la espalda a aquella vieja ilusión que solía tener cuando Anthony vivía… convertirse en una gran dama…

Además, Stear ya no estaba… ya había pasado mucho, pero mucho tiempo desde aquel funesto día en el que la carta que anunciaba su deceso, llegó.

Ni siquiera Patty había podido regresar a Londres todavía, sus padres aún tenían miedo de que ella volviera y no estuviera a salvo e inevitablemente reflexiono sobre lo mucho que se habían distanciado todos en la actualidad, ella intentando ayudar a sus madres y los demás pues, ellos sus razones tendrían… así que, lo que decía la tía Elroy no estaba tan mal, quizás su entrenamiento (por así decirlo) era la excusa perfecta para buscar a sus amigos otra vez.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

—¡Candy! ¡qué alegría me da verte! —exclamó Annie al verla parada frente a su puerta —vamos, pasa…

Candy solo sonreía, estaba muy sorprendida por la exquisita decoración de la casa, nunca había entrado y aunque esta era mucho más simple que la mansión Andrew, no estaba para nada mal.

—Hace mucho que no sabía de ti, Candy…

—Discúlpame, han pasado muchas cosas…

—Me imagino, haber descubierto que el señor Albert era tu tutor, luego tu regalo de cumpleaños… Candy, ¿Qué tal va quedando el hogar de Pony?

—Hermoso, Annie… los salones de clase serán más grandes y los dormitorios… Annie, ¿te acuerdas cuando todos dormíamos amontonados en una misma habitación?

—Cómo olvidarlo… se sentía tan pequeño… sobre todo porque a mí me daba miedo todo.

—Casi siempre dormíamos juntas… ¿no es cierto?

Ambas se rieron de forma nostálgica.

—Vamos, será mejor salir al jardín… allá podremos hablar con mucha más libertad, a veces mi madre todavía me reclama.

Candy la siguió.

—¿Y qué has sabido del señor Andrew? —pregunto Annie esperando ver la reacción que su amiga tendría ante la interrogante.

—Pues, llegó a Sao Paulo hace algunas semanas…

—Ah, qué bien.

—¿Y Archie? He ido a la mansión y no lo he visto por ningún lado... y me la he pensado dos veces antes de preguntarle por él a la tía abuela.

—Bueno, él ha iniciado sus estudios en la universidad, ¿no te lo dijo?

—No, en mi cumpleaños no tuve oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Oh, pues… ha decidido mejorar sus habilidades en economía, tu sabes, quiere convertirse en la mano derecha del señor Albert.

—Me lo imagino, aunque eso significaría quitarle el trabajo a George…

Ambas soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Y qué ha pasado con Patty? —pregunto Annie sirviendo el té. Candy la miro atenta y se dio cuenta de los delicados que eran sus movimientos… en efecto debía pedirle ayuda a ella si quería ser mejor —hace mucho que no la veo por aquí.

—No sabría decirte, desde que me fui al hogar de Pony me he desconectado de todo y tampoco he recibido carta suya…

—Lo más seguro es que se haya ido de vacaciones con la abuela Martha.

—Lo más seguro…

Candy tomo la tasa que Annie le ofrecía y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Annie…

—¿Si, Candy?

—¿Crees que me puedas ayudar con mis modales?

—¿A qué te refieres, Candy?

Ella agacho la cabeza, no sabía cómo decirle… ciertamente era algo que le daba mucha pena —la tía Elroy quiere ayudarme, dice que cuando Albert regrese querrá llevarme con él a fiestas y reuniones… y sería bueno estar preparada para eso.

—Pero Candy, no creo que al señor Albert le importe mucho eso…

—No, pero me he dado cuenta de que si lo necesito… basta con ver cómo te comportas tú y como lo hago yo…

—Sabes que cuentas conmigo y que te apoyare en todo cuanto pueda —dijo Annie sin preguntarle más sobre la verdadera razón de todo esto.

—La tía Elroy me pidió venir todos los fines de semana… ¿podrás entonces?

—Claro, te esperare con ella.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Para cuando Candy llego al hogar de Pony, justo en el pequeño buro que yacía al lado de su cama, se encontraba un delicado sobre con mi tan esperada Carta.

Candy enseguida lo tomo y antes de bajar a platicar con sus madres sobre el cambio de planes que habría a partir de ahora, se sentó frente a la ventana y comenzó a leer.

 _Mi querida Candy_

 _En estos momentos me encuentro sentado justo frente a la playa… son más de las 11 de la noche y hasta esta hora he podido por fin tener tiempo para mí. Últimamente el trabajo ha sido agotador, en un principio las cosas iban bastante calmadas, hasta ahora…_

 _Ya no me encuentro en donde mismo, así que te adjunto en esta carta mi nueva dirección._

 _Sabes, he llamado a mi tía y le he confesado que tú y yo somos novios… oh, Candy… hace tanto que soñaba poder escribir esto realmente…_

 _Bueno, volviendo a lo que te decía, he hablado con mi tía sobre lo nuestro y extrañamente lo ha tomado de buena forma, espero que esto no te haya traído problemas… no podía seguir callándome tan extraordinaria noticia, incluso cuando se lo dije a George, casi lo dije gritando para que todo el mundo lo escuchara… si estuviera allá en Chicago seguramente habría hecho una rueda de prensa, para que todos se enteraran de lo feliz que soy al saberme correspondido…_

 _Candy, hablando de eso, ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá? ¿por fin se ha apaciguado la noticia de mi salto? A mí en serio ya comenzaba a fastidiarme, nunca me consideré alguien importante, hasta que me di cuenta del revuelo que causo esa nota._

 _Me disculpo contigo por no haber podido llamarte, así como deseabas, pero seguramente tu antes que yo, habrás sabido que han estado teniendo problemas técnicos con la instalación del teléfono._

 _Y otra cosa…_

 _¿Hay algo que quieras decirme o comentarme respecto a mi diario?_

 _Con mucho cariño, Albert._

Al leer semejante carta, lo primero que sintió fue vergüenza de sí misma, yo orgulloso de llamarla mi novia y ella negándome a quien le preguntaba de mí… ¿Qué clase de persona enamorada era?

Instintivamente cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recargo de nuevo en la ventana, así como hacia un rato, dejando que una que otra lagrima resbalara por su mejilla.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no entendía porque había callado algo que la ilusionaba mucho y porque razón se había atrevido incluso a mentirle a sus madres y a la tía Elroy… la vergüenza que sintió en ese momento era casi la misma que sentía ahora, luego de que mi tía reconociera que mentía.

Sus ojos se encaminaron hasta donde estaba mi diario… desde aquel día en Nueva York, no se había atrevido a leerlo nuevamente y eso a pesar de que yo mismo se lo había obsequiado.

Estiro la mano para tomarlo y fue hojeándolo lentamente, apreciando mi caligrafía.

Eran tantas las cosas que este grueso libro albergaba, y por consiguiente muchas posibles preguntas en resultado de estas.

Entonces, recordando algo que por poco olvidaba, corrió a ver el calendario que tenía a un lado de la puerta y comprobó la fecha, aún estaba a tiempo y de esta forma, comenzó a vagar entre las paginas buscando una fecha similar a la de ahora.

 _Querido Albert_

 _Has de sentirte traicionado por lo que voy a confesarte, pero ciertamente es algo que hice sin haberme dado cuenta…_ (Yo que no entendía a lo que se refería, fruncí el ceño).

 _La tía abuela me mandó llamar justo un día antes de que llegara tu carta y cuando me encontré con ella, su trato no fue hostil como en otras ocasiones, tienes razón, parece ser que ha terminado aceptándolo… pero lo que me tortura hasta este momento es que cuando ella me pregunto si de verdad manteníamos una relación a distancia, yo me atreví a negarlo… discúlpame en verdad por haberlo hecho…_

 _Sin poder evitarlo, moví mi boca en un sutil gesto de disgusto._

 _Tú con tu carta has hecho que me sienta aún más culpable, porque incluso me atreví a mentirles a mis madres… quizás esto te resulte imperdonable, sobre todo ahora que te encuentras lejos._

 _Últimamente han pasado muchas cosas que han sacado de mí, inseguridades que desconocía… entre ellas que quizás yo no este verdaderamente a tu altura… he visto a Annie justamente el día de ayer y observándola con detenimiento, me he dado cuenta de que yo todavía parezco una salvaje…_

 _No sé porque he decidido escribirte una carta tan amarga, sobre todo ahora que tu cumpleaños se acerca… nuevamente discúlpame por haberlo arruinado._

 _Candy_

Ciertamente, yo esperaba una carta diferente, pero no hasta este punto, en un principio saber que ella me estaba negando me dolió en gran medida, sobre todo al recordar lo mucho que le gustaba hablar de Terrence o de Anthony, conmigo… inevitablemente sentí celos y molestia. Pero después ya un poco más calmado, lo comprendí… como llamarme amor, cuando sigo siendo legalmente su tutor, con todo esto, había olvidado completamente seguir con el trámite para cancelar su adopción, incluso ahora que lo pensaba, mi tía Elroy también había comentado algo al respecto.

No le conteste en ese momento, estaba algo contrariado y sorprendido que mejor opte por seguir trabajando.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

El fin de semana había llegado, Candy seguía todavía en su cama cuando el canto de las aves y la luz que se filtraba por su ventana, la obligaron a finalmente abrir los ojos.

Instintivamente su mano se dirigió a sus parpados y al quitarse las lagañas, comprobó que había dormido muy plácidamente.

Estaba todavía más adormilada que despierta cuando dirigió la vista al reloj y de paso al calendario. Iba a volver a taparse para continuar durmiendo cuando recordó.

—¡Oh dios mío! ¡Hoy es fin de semana y la tía abuela me espera a las 11 en Chicago!

Sin ningún rastro del sueño que tenía, se levantó a la brevedad, lanzando la manta que la arropaba y sacándose la ropa para ponerse algo decente antes de irse.

Bajo las escaleras casi corriendo y antes de cruzar la puerta, fue interceptada por la señorita Pony.

—¡Niña! ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? (tomando en cuenta que eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana).

—Oh señorita Pony, voy a Chicago… se me hace tarde… —dijo impaciente por salir cuanto antes.

—¿A Chicago? ¿otra vez? —dijo la hermana María que salía de la cocina.

—He, si…

Con todo lo ocupadas que habían estado en la semana y las múltiples cosas que ella traía en la cabeza, había olvidado completamente decirles que iría cada sábado y domingo a Chicago, con mi tía.

—Pero, ¿a qué iras Candy? ¿se encuentra enferma la señora Elroy?

—No es eso, olvide decirles que me pidió ir con ella, quiere enseñarme a convertirme en una dama…

—¿Pero eso que no te lo enseñaron en Londres?

—Si bueno… ¿acaso no recuerdan que escape del colegio?

—Anda pues, cuando llegues, hablaremos contigo muy seriamente —sentencio la hermana María, dejando que por fin Candy se fuera.

Candy al salir, corrió con su ligero equipaje en mano camino a la estación de tren. Para su desgracia, aunque llevaba buen tiempo a pesar de haberlo olvidado, no alcanzó lugar disponible… así que está de más decir que llego tarde a la mansión.

—Hay Candy… —susurro Annie al ver llegar a su amiga, desde la ventana.

—Candy… ¡esto es inaceptable! Una dama, jamás llega tarde a una cita, ¡jamás! —dramáticamente se llevó una mano a la sien.

—Candy… ¿Por qué has llegado tan tarde? La señora Elroy te esperaba desde las 11 y son más de la 1 de la tarde… —dijo Annie en voz baja.

—No alcance lugar en el tren… —respondió Candy apenada.

Mi tía Elroy que parecía estar distraída alcanzo a escuchar —haya sido esa la razón o cualquier otra… no aceptare que nuevamente se repita. Si nosotros fuéramos tus invitados, tus amigos o los socios de William, podríamos incluso tomarlo como una falta de respeto, porque eso es. Tendrás que aprender a organizar tus tiempos… y no venirte justo con el tiempo exacto, ¿entiendes?

—Si tía abuela…

—Dios, ¡esta será una labor titánica! —exclamo mi tía graciosamente.

Annie y Candy se vieron la una a la otra.

—Por ahora, iniciaremos con lo más básico, que es tu atuendo —inevitablemente Candy resoplo.

—Mientras tu llegabas, me he encargado de traer estos catálogos de vestidos, para que los veas —explico Annie, entregándole los ya mencionados libros.

—Aunque a mí no me guste, pero que a William si, seguro fue tu encanto silvestre y tu espontaneidad… —dijo mi tía, haciendo que Candy se impresionara de lo observadora que era —por eso, no intentare cambiarte, sino más bien pulirte… ¿no es así Annie?

—Por supuesto —afirmo ella.

—Para eso empezaremos con tu atuendo, yo ya soy vieja, pero Annie seguro te ayudara con eso… —dijo mi tía, tomando asiento a un lado de ellas.

Annie se paró detrás de Candy y miro al espejo —lo primero que haremos en serio… será quitarte tus coletas…

—Pero Annie… a mí me gustan mucho.

—Lo sé, te peinas así todos los días… pero comprende que es un peinado bastante infantil… solo recuerda lo bellísima que lucias el otro día con tu cabello suelto, adornado solo con una peineta…

—Si bueno, pero no puedo andar peinada así todos los días… recuerda que soy enfermera… —se defendió Candy enseguida.

Annie se rio, pero a mi tía el comentario de mi pequeña no le hizo gracia.

—Obviamente no… podemos probar algunos otros peinados… anda…

Y después de casi tres horas de jalones de pelo y cepilladas, Candy sentía que estaba punto de quedarse calva…

—Y bien, ¿cuál de todos te ha gustado? —pregunto Annie, después de haber intentado múltiples veces domar la rubia cabellera de mi Candy.

—Todos son lindos… —respondió ella viendo de reojo a mi tía —pero no estoy segura de saber hacerlos sola XD

Annie se aguantó la risa y hablo —obviamente practicaremos varias veces hasta que te salgan…

Luego de eso, se tomaron un descanso, comieron juntas y aunque no comentaron nada, el ambiente entre ellas era cómodo… gran avance para Candy y mi tía.

—Si bien, trabajas… cosa en la que tampoco estoy de acuerdo… los días en los que estés con mi sobrino no estará de más sorprenderlo con un hermoso vestido… con más razón si van a salir a algún lugar importante o se reunirán con alguien juntos —empezó a decir mi tía.

—Como dice la tía Elroy, no es necesario que cambies todo tu guardarropa, solo cuidar que en esas ocasiones tu aspecto hable bien de ti.

—No sé si pueda hacerlo… jamás podría vestirme tan exquisitamente como tú o Archie…

Y por primera vez en todo el día, mi tía pareció haber intentado sonreír… y como no, si se sentía muy orgullosa por el excelente sobrino que estaba resultando ser Archie.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde buscando y explicándole el tipo de ropa que se utilizaba según la ocasión y al día siguiente se pasearon de una tienda a otra buscando encontrar algo que a Candy le sentara bien, sin quitarle de encima, ese encanto que a mi tanto me gustaba… silvestre… así como lo llamaba mi tía.

Al final del domingo, Candy se sentía como la muñeca de una niña rica… a la que le prueban un vestido tras otro sin cesar.

Para cuando regreso al hogar de Pony, se sentía cansada, pero curiosamente también feliz… había pasado unos días bastante agradables con Annie y por primera vez en muchos, pero muchos años, la tía Elroy no le resultaba desagradable… había sido bastante dura con sus palabras en cada cosa que se había equivocado, pero lo comprendía… necesitaba mano firme para poder mejorar.

Al cruzar la puerta de entrada, se encontró con que todos ya estaban dispuestos en la cena.

—Anda Candy, acompáñanos a cenar… debes estar muy cansada… —dijo la señorita Pony, abriendo un espacio en la mesa para que ella se integrara.

Candy dejo sus cosas en uno de los sillones que había allí y se acercó. La hermana María por otro lado la miraba de forma inquisitiva.

La cena trascurrió bastante bien, entre risas… platicas y una que otra rememoración de travesuras por parte de los más pequeños, hasta que todos terminaron y únicamente quedaron la señorita Pony, la hermana Maria y mi pequeña Candy.

—¿Por qué esa repentina intención de ayudar por parte de la señora Elroy? Que yo recuerde, ella no te toleraba mucho… —dijo la hermana Maria, quitando los platos sucios de la mesa.

—Es por Albert, quiere que no haga el ridículo cuando este con él o ellos… y por mí, me he dado cuenta que también necesito aprender sobre eso… —respondió Candy sin quitar la vista de encima y llevándose los platos a lavar.

—Hermana María… no debería ser tan dura con nuestra niña…

—Pero señorita Pony, no lo hago por otra razón, nuestra niña me preocupa…

—Y lo entiendo… pero ¿no queremos fastidiarla? Recuerde lo mucho que la extrañamos cuando ella estuvo ausente…

La hermana María asintió.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Ya en su habitación Candy, espero encontrar carta mía como la vez pasada, pero esta vez no fue así. El escritorio estaba limpio. Suspiro hondamente… quizás haberme enviado esa carta no había sido la mejor de las ideas, pero hacerlo la había dejado más tranquila, aunque a sus madres todavía no les dijera nada.

Paso un día, luego otro… finalmente llego el fin de semana, volvió a ir a Chicago… regreso y aun a pesar del tiempo mi carta no llegaba.

Ahora sí que empezaba a preocuparse, sobre todo porque el teléfono ya había sido instalado correctamente desde hacía tres días y ni por eso yo le hablaba.

Tomo el diario de su habitación y salió en dirección a la colina Pony… allí apretando fuertemente el diario contra su pecho dejo que las lágrimas resbalaran libres por sus mejillas. Quizás yo estaba tan enojado que había preferido mejor dejar de hablarle o peor aún, quizás ya ni siquiera la consideraba mi novia… ¿si ella me negaba porque no hacerlo yo también? Pensó.

Mientras tanto abajo, la hermana María recibía el correo en sus manos, por casualidad se había encontrado con el señor Marsh que, por la edad, comenzaba a tener problemas para subir hasta el hogar de Pony y llevar personalmente el correo, así que por esta razón le pidió a la hermana María hiciera entrega de la carta de Candy.

La hermana María leyó el remitente y comprendió porque Candy había estado inusualmente inquieta todo este tiempo… y sabiendo que seguro se alegraría mucho al llegar al hogar de Pony la busco para entregársela.

—Creo que la vi subir a la colina —dijo la señorita Pony, después de que la hermana María le preguntara.

Subió la colina lentamente y pudo divisar a Candy en lo alto del árbol sujetando el diario y apretando los dientes intentando no llorar más.

—¿Qué te pasa mi niña? —le dijo al llegar hasta donde ella.

Candy bajo la vista y se limpió las lágrimas, en un gesto inútil por ocultar su llanto.

—Baja, ¿quieres?

Candy obedeció aun sin mirar a los ojos a la hermana Maria.

—Dime, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

Candy sintiendo que no lo soportaba más, soltó el diario y se abrazó a su madre.

—Hermana María… les he mentido… —exclamo volviendo a romper en llanto.

La hermana María no supo a qué se refería… ¿en qué de todo había mentido?

—¿De qué hablas Candy?

—Cuando llegue de Boston y ustedes me preguntaron que hacia allá… les respondí que había llevado su diario a Albert… era mentira… fui porque él y yo habíamos discutido el día de mi cumpleaños… señorita Pony yo lo quiero mucho y el a mí también… fui hasta allá para que lo supiera… por eso se lanzó del barco… cuando se lo dije estaba tan feliz que no podía marcharse… y me pidió que fuera su novia…

—Candy… —susurro la hermana María, al parecer no estaba tan mal en sus suposiciones, ahora con más razón la comprendía.

—Luego, cuando me mandó llamar la tía Elroy la primera vez, me pregunto directamente si él y yo éramos novios y me atreví a negarlo… hermana María… lo negué… y lo peor de todo es que se lo dije para disculparme y desde entonces no ha respondido ni enviado nada… ya no me quiere…

—Cálmate Candy… —e intentando hacerle caso al consejo de la señorita Pony para reconciliarse con Candy le hablo más dulcemente —es verdad, hiciste mal al negarlo… pero no tienes por qué ponerte así… el señor Andrew se fue de negocios, además… mira, él ya te ha contestado —le dijo sonriendo.

Candy se limpió las lágrimas y tomo el sobre que la hermana María le ofrecía.

 _Candy…_

 _En un principio, no voy a negarte que me sentí muy mal por tus palabras… sobre todo porque recuerdo bien como solías hablarme de Terrence y Anthony cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia, pero ya mis celos son otra cosa._

 _Candy, comprendo que no les hayas querido hablar de lo nuestro todavía, sobre todo porque hasta hace unos días era tu tutor, conociendo a la hermana María y lo conservadora que a veces puede ser seguro te habría retado, y mucho peor mi tía… sabes que yo también me lo esperaba._

 _Pero eso es cosa del pasado, en este sobre no solo va mi carta, sino que también va incluido el documento en donde oficialmente dejas de ser mi protegida, si te hice sentir mal por no responderte pronto, fue esta la razón de mi demora, quería que ese problema estuviera finalmente resuelto. Solo hace falta que lo firmes y tu nombre volverá a ser solo Candice White… pero ponme atención, y aunque te suene todavía prematuro… no duraras mucho con tu nombre en esas condiciones… quizás si tú lo quieres a mi regreso seas nuevamente una Andrew… y no como mi protegida, te aclaro._ (Su rostro se tornó sonrojado, y de las lágrimas ya ni rastro había).

 _Y con esto, seguramente respondo a ese fragmento de tu carta en donde me dices que te sientes insegura… es normal, incluso yo suelo sentirme así, solo que yo no te lo digo… Candy, yo me enamore de ti por tu sonrisa, por tus bellos ojos y sobre todo por la calidad de persona que eres, tan afín a mí…_

 _Sabes que para mí el dinero, la posición y todas esas cosas propias de nuestra sociedad, son basura._

 _No tienes por qué sentirte así y compararte con las demás… no voy a negarte que me gustaría verte convertida en una hermosa dama, pero así tal cual eres, me fascinas… si tú quieres aprender a ser así, que sea porque tú lo quieras y no porque te sientas presionada por mí… porque yo no te lo exijo._

 _Ahora bien, mi cumpleaños como siempre lo he pasado trabajando y sin festejarlo, así que no has arruinado nada… al contrario has hecho bien en sincerarte y decirme las cosas que te abruman… recuerda nuestra vieja promesa, compartiremos penas y alegrías, sobre todo ahora que somos novios._

 _Mi dulce Candy… con todo esto has hecho que termine extrañándote más… en tu próxima carta hazme llegar una fotografía tuya ¿quieres?_

 _Tu enamorado, Albert._

—No hay nada de qué preocuparnos, ¿cierto? —dijo la hermana María al ver como el rostro de Candy había cambiado notablemente.

—No —respondió ella sonriendo.

Entonces volvió a doblar la carta, la coloco con cuidado en su regazo para buscar en el sobre el otro documento.

—¿Y eso que es? —pregunto la hermana María al ver que este no era una carta.

—Señorita Pony, es la cancelación de mi adopción… —respondió sonriendo aún más —solo tengo que firmarlo y ya no habrá problemas entre él y yo…

—Vaya, aun en la distancia, el señor Andrew es muy oportuno… —le dijo sonriendo igual que ella.

—Sí…

—Ves, no había nada de qué preocuparse, ahora recoge tus cosas y ve a decirle la verdad a la señorita Pony y, por cierto, Candy…

Candy se giró a verla.

—Felicidades, el señor Andrew es una persona maravillosa.

Mi pequeña Candy, sintió que se sonrojaba, asintió y volvió a recoger sus cosas para hacer lo que la hermana María le había dicho.

La hermana María permaneció más tiempo en la colina… sin duda Candy había hecho una gran elección, solo esperaba que no sufriera nuevamente.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Yo en Sao Paulo, caminaba de un lado a otro, esperando que mi carta hubiese llegado justo a tiempo, conociendo lo emocional que Candy era, seguro ya estaría pensando lo peor… mire mi reloj de mano y vi que ya era tiempo de salir.

A las 8 de la noche debía reunirme con los socios en el bar de hotel… entre otras cosas, debíamos corroborar que todo el hotel, sobre todo el bar fuera de excelente calidad.

Al llegar me puse a charlar con todos ellos, no íbamos en plan de trabajo ciertamente, porque la plática iba mucho más informal que de costumbre. Cuando note como alguien me observaba, gire la vista discretamente pero no identifique a nadie…

Le di un trago a mi bebida y continúe charlando amenamente, esta vez poniendo especial atención a las demás personas que había en el bar. Cuando entonces vi como una mujer se acercaba hasta mí, mis compañeros en lugar de continuar charlando como si nada, me dieron espacio para "atender" a la señorita.

—Así que usted es el famoso William Albert Andrew… —dijo al llegar hasta mí.

—Así es.

—Y su asistente es George Johnson… ¿cierto?

—Totalmente.

—Yo soy… Lorraine —dijo extendiendo su mano —ciertamente el día que desembarco rompió uno de mis lentes…

 _Continuará..._

 **Ahora sí, puntualita :D**

 **Stormaw** : para que veas que si hice caso a tu comentario...¡Candy al fin sin coletas!

 **Isasi** : no deje pasar desapercibida tu petición, he quitado la parte que te incomodaba (aunque en serio me gustaba mucho) pero es mejor tener a las lectoras contentas, ¿cierto?

 **Eliza** : que bueno que me lo recordaste... ya me estaba centrando nadamás en nuestra parejita XD

Y la pregunta final... **¿qué hará esa tal Lorraine en esta historia?**

¡Saludos y nos leemos el sábado!

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas y La Castaaneda**


	24. Capítulo 24

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

En mi habitación, luego de una muy larga y divertida noche, me saque los zapatos con ansiedad, me deje caer de espaldas sobre mi cama y desabroche completamente mi camisa; desde mi ventana podía ver perfectamente la luna y aunque no estaba sobre la hierba y hacía un calor del demonio, me sentí a gusto. Llevaba días sometiéndome a excesivas jornadas de trabajo y todo con el firme propósito de finalizar los negocios aquí antes del año y así poder volver cuanto antes a Chicago… con Candy.

Y aunque nadie más pareciera notarlo, mi cuerpo ya me empezaba a cobrar factura; la espalda me dolía y el cuello, ni se diga. Respire hondamente, intentando con esto relajarme un poco más… y entonces, deje que mi mente volara hasta Candy… ¿Qué estaría haciendo ella en estos momentos? ¿ya les habría dicho toda la verdad a sus madres? O, ¿esperaría a que yo lo hiciera?

Y haciendo memoria, si mal no estaba… desde hacía unos días el teléfono ya estaba activo. Me lleve una mano a la cabeza, con tantos pendientes por hacer, lo había olvidado por completo.

Salte de la cama inmediatamente y olvidando cualquier rastro de cansancio que tenía, me fui directo a hacerle una llamada.

El teléfono desvió mi llamada hasta la operadora y después de indicarle el destino de mi llamada, por fin me comunico. El teléfono comenzó a timbrar… 1 vez… 2 veces… y entonces

Candy: ¿Si…?

Yo: Hola preciosa… ¿me escuchas bien?

Candy: ¿Quién es? ¿Eres Albert?

Yo: Candy, soy Albert ¿me oyes?

Candy hecho un saltito de emoción: ¡Albert! ¿de verdad eres tú? ¡no puedo creerlo!

Yo me sonreí, a pesar de la mala calidad del sonido finalmente escuchaba su voz: Ni yo, dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha llegado mi carta?

Candy calló.

Yo: Candy… ¿sigues ahí?

Candy: Si

Yo: Te pregunte si ya te llegó mi carta.

Candy: Sí, me llegó apenas hoy…

De inmediato lo comprendí, no por nada había estado casi todo el día ansioso: Candy, ¿te asustaste porque no te conteste pronto? ¿no es cierto?

Candy: Albert… me dio mucho miedo, sé que hice mal y…

Yo: Candy tranquilízate, no pasa nada, estoy aquí…

Candy: Lo lamento…

Yo me sonreí: Candy, ya te dije que entiendo… pero ahora supongo que ya les has dicho a tus madres la verdad.

Candy: Aun no lo hago…

Yo intentando jugar con ella, le dije en tono de regaño: Candy, ¿Cómo que aún no lo has hecho? Ya te envié el documento, ¿Qué esperas, niña?

Candy: Albert, me da pena decírselos… bueno, la hermana María ya lo sabe, solo falta la señorita Pony.

Yo: Mmm… ¿acaso quieres que lo haga yo?

Candy: Claro que no, pero…

Yo decidió le dije: A ver, pásame a la señorita Pony, anda.

La señorita Pony, que estaba sentada en el sillón, remendando el pantalón de uno de los niños, al escuchar que yo quería hablar con ella por el teléfono de inmediato se negó, alegando que le daba mucho miedo.

—Ándele señorita Pony, Albert quiere decirle algo muy importante y la está esperando…

—¡Hay Candy! Está bien.

Con pesadez se levantó del sillón y camino hasta donde estaba el teléfono instalado.

Srita. Pony: Dígame, señor Andrew.

En un principio yo estaba bastante valiente, pero en cuanto la escuche tomar el teléfono los nervios tomaron posesión de mí…

Yo: Hola, ¿Cómo se encuentra, señorita Pony?

Srita Pony: Pues muy bien gracias por preguntar, dígame ¿de qué quería hablar conmigo?

Yo: Verá señorita Pony… hay ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo…

Srita Pony: Solo dígalo.

Me dijo volteando a ver a Candy curiosa, ya se estaba imaginando lo que le diría, sobre todo por como Candy movía sus manos.

Yo: Este, le he pedido a Candy que sea mi novia…

La señorita Pony celebro en silencio: ¿Ah sí? ¿y que le ha contestado ella?

Yo: Pues… que acepta obviamente.

Srita Pony: Hay señor Andrew, ya se estaba tardando.

Yo me eché a reí ante su comentario: Si verdad, eso mismo me dijo ella.

Srita Pony: Pues me hace muy feliz que usted se haya decidido a decírselo y ella haya aceptado, estoy segura que se entenderán muy bien… pero eso si le advierto, más le vale que no me la haga sufrir…

Yo al escuchar su tono de voz comprendí que, aunque lo decía bromeando, iba muy en serio: Nunca.

Srita Pony: Tiene su palabra empeñada, entonces… ahora le paso a Candy, que hace ya rato que quiere quitarme el teléfono para continuar hablándole.

Hasta entonces, Candy había estado jugando con sus manos expectante a lo que yo le dijera a su madre y, sobre todo, esperando ver la reacción que tenía ella. Pero, aunque temía, sabía que para nada lo tomaría a mal. Sonrió complacida cuando por fin su madre le paso el teléfono y nuevamente escucho mi voz.

Yo: Bueno, ya es oficial…

Candy: Así parece…

Yo: Ahora sí, ya no hay razón para que sigas diciendo que no somos nada (me reí).

Candy: No, ya no la hay.

Yo: Bueno, Candy… me estoy muriendo de sueño… en cuanto tenga tiempo te llamare nuevamente ¿estás de acuerdo?

Candy: Ya vas a colgar entonces…

Yo: Si, lo siento…

Candy: Bueno… pero promete que si lo harás.

Yo: Ya te lo dije, te llamare mañana en cuanto pueda…

Candy: Esta bien… adiós Bert… descansa.

Yo al escuchar cómo me había dicho me que mudo, luego reaccione y antes de que Candy pensara que me había ido, hable: ¿Cómo me has dicho, Candy?

Candy: Bert… ¿no te gusta? Si no te gusta puedo dejar de hacerlo…

Yo: No, no es eso…

Candy: ¿entonces?

Yo: Es que… hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así… y tú lo has hecho sin que nadie más te lo dijera…

Candy no sabía cómo tomar lo que yo le decía: ¿Quién más te llamaba así?

Yo: Mi hermana Rosemary…

Candy se atraganto: No sé qué decir…

Yo me sonreí nuevamente: Yo sí, gracias… ahora sí dejare el teléfono, te quiero Candy…

Cuando colgué el teléfono, casi sentía como los ojos se me cerraban solos, así que caminé de nuevo a mi cama para descansar; mañana me esperaba un largo día de trabajo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy en su habitación, aún seguía emocionada por haberme escuchado. Llevaba días esperando que la llamara y ahora finalmente lo había hecho.

Por la mañana cuando despertó, se apresuró a vestirse, ya se había llegado el fin de semana y como ahora era costumbre, debía ir a Chicago con mi tía. Por suerte, esta vez no iba con el tiempo encima; llevaba unas horas de ventaja y era seguro que no llegara tarde.

Y mientras el tiempo de salida llegaba, se sentó en una de las bancas, estaba allí revisando su bolso buscando algo que leer, pero al percatarse de que no traía nada se levantó para ir a comprar algo.

Iba a hacerlo cuando el sonido del tren anuncio su llegada, era hora de irse.

Y qué bueno que fue así, porque curiosamente en ese puesto, había una nota de periódico hablando de mí.

Durante el trayecto se la paso observando por la ventana, recordando y pensando en muchas cosas.

Cuando llegó, estiro los brazos y se encamino a pedir un coche para que la llevara hasta la mansión, pronto encontró uno y se montó.

—¿A dónde la llevo señorita?

—Ah la mansión Andrew, por favor.

El cochero se sorprendió y notado que Candy no parecía ser la típica rica estirada, le preguntó.

—¿Usted conoce a los Andrew?

—Oh sí, son personas muy amables —respondió ella pensando en que la única que no lo era del todo era la tía abuela.

—Y famosas, ¿cierto?

—Pues sí…

—Sobre todo el presidente de la familia… nuevamente ha salido en el periódico.

—¿Cómo dice? —pregunto ella perpleja.

—¿Acaso no ha leído el periódico del día?

—He, no… —respondió ella a la vez que movía la cabeza.

—Bueno, allí está un periódico, por si quiere leerlo…

Candy busco el dichoso periódico y justo en la portada yacía en letras en letras grandes el siguiente título…

…Multimillonario William A. Andrew luego de saltar al agua, finalmente toca tierra gracias a su hermosa novia…

Sus ojos de inmediato se llenaron de lágrimas, porque, aunque la nota hablaba de su novia, ella no era la que aparecía en la fotografía.

El cochero de inmediato noto que ella lloraba.

—¿Qué le sucede señorita?

—Nada, puede detenerse…

El cochero se detuvo y Candy se bajó enseguida, no sin antes preguntar si podía llevar con ella el periódico. El cochero asintió y ella se quedó parada allí llorando. No faltaba mucho para llegar a la mansión así que camino el resto del camino.

No entendía lo que sus ojos miraban y aunque intentaba darse explicaciones leyendo una y otra vez la nota, no la encontraba… junto a mi estaba Lorraine, sonriendo de forma seductora…

Se limpió las lágrimas y se apresuró a llegar hasta donde mi tía, siendo guiada enseguida por el eficiente Clement.

—Candy, ¿Qué te pasa? —dijo Annie corriendo hasta ella.

Sus ojos, aunque estaban rojos mostrando un claro rastro de que había llorado, extendió el periódico y dejo que Annie lo leyera.

—Candy… ¿el señor Albert tiene una novia? —pregunto incrédula.

Mi tía en cuanto escucho que ella decía eso se acercó veloz y pidió que Annie le dejara leer la nota.

—William tendrá que darnos una muy buena explicación a esto.

Annie, viendo la reacción de la tía y el rostro de Candy, no entendía a que se referían…

—Pero, ¿Qué de malo tiene que el señor Albert tenga una novia? —pregunto sin comprender.

—Porque Candy ya lo es… —le informo mi tía con la voz un tanto áspera.

Annie se giró a ver a Candy, con la boca abierta por el asombro —¡Candy! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Olvide hacerlo…

—¿Pero y entonces? No puedo creer que él se haya atrevido entonces a hacerte semejante cosa.

A Candy de nuevo se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

—Aunque así haya sido, de todas formas, tiene que explicarnos… no tiene por qué andarse exponiendo a ese tipo de habladurías —y dicho esto dejo a ambas para hacer llamar a Clement, quien enseguida después de haber escuchado las ordenes fue a hacerme una llamada.

Para cuando el teléfono timbro en mi suite yo no me encontraba, así que obviamente la duda, continuo.

Candy permanecía callada, pensando una y otra vez en que de nuevo algo malo sucedía… no quería dudar de mí en ninguna forma, pero… después de todo lo que le había pasado en su vida, era muy difícil pasar las cosas desapercibidas.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando llegue de nuevo a mi suite, se me informo que alguien me había llamado, al revisar quien había sido me di cuenta que era desde la mansión en Chicago, sin esperar a que lo hiciera de nuevo, me dirigí al teléfono, quizás a mi tía le pasaba algo.

Tía Elroy: Así que por fin das la cara, William… (me lo dijo en un tono que no supe a que se debía).

Yo: Acabo de llegar del trabajo…

Tía Elroy: Mira William, iré directamente al grano.

Yo ante esto me puse a la expectativa: Dígame, ¿qué sucede?

Tía Elroy: No es que me sucede, sino que te sucede a ti… no sé cómo es que te has atrevido a engañar a Candy, después de haber dicho una y otra vez que la querías.

Yo: Tía, no entiendo a qué se refiere…

Tía Elroy: Me refiero a la nota que ha sido publicada en el periódico, esa en donde sales al lado de una tal Lorraine…

Yo: ¿Lorraine? (pregunte haciendo memoria)

Tía Elroy: Conmigo no te hagas el desentendido, que bien sabes a quien me refiero.

Entonces, recordé a quien se refería, hablaba de la mujer que había conocido el día anterior…

Yo: Tía, tranquilícese y déjeme explicarle.

Tía Elroy: A mí no me vas a explicar nada, díselo a Candy que está aquí hecha un mar de llanto.

Yo me quede helado en cuanto escuche que mi tía decía, eso…primero, ¿Qué hacía Candy allí? Y segundo, ¿Qué cosa decía el dichoso periódico?

Yo: Candy… Candy, ¿Qué es lo que has leído? Dime, ¿quieres?

Pero a pesar de mis intentos ella no respondió, ni dijo nada y obviamente supuse que no era algo bueno lo que la dichosa nota decía.

Yo: Sé que me escuchas porque mi tía te hizo pasar el teléfono y aunque no sé lo que hayas leído, supongo ya por donde van las cosas…

 _~Flash back_

—Yo soy… Lorraine —dijo extendiendo su mano —ciertamente el día que desembarco rompió uno de mis lentes…

Yo la mire asombrado —vaya… usted luce muy distinta.

—Eso es obvio, durante el trabajo nuestro aspecto es más sobrio ¿no lo cree?

—Tiene razón.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —pregunto.

—Si usted lo desea…

La mujer tomo asiento y aunque el mesero le ofreció una bebida, se negó porque aparentemente no bebía.

—Dígame, ¿usted también viene por negocios?

—Así es, estoy viendo que tan productivo sería invertir aquí.

—Lo suficiente…

—Ya veo…

—Dígame, ¿Por qué su asistente no está con usted?

—Bueno, él no tarda en bajar…

La mujer sonrió —siento si mi presencia le incomoda, pero su asistente me ha parecido alguien bastante interesante…

Yo al escuchar eso, pude respirar más tranquilo… el interés no era en mí, sino en el bigote ingles de George.

—No se preocupe, yo solo estoy aquí disfrutando de la noche.

Entonces llego George, y yo sabía de antemano que a él no le atraería mi acompañante, porque tenía un amor muy arraigado, pero jugarle una buena broma no estaba de más.

—Buenas noches, señorita —dijo George con ojos de "quién es".

—Te presento a Lorraine, ¿cierto?

La mujer extendió su mano y George la saludo.

Y yo, tratando de divertirme a costa de mi amigo, me disculpe de ambos y me marche en dirección a la playa, dejando a George como presa fácil de esa mujer.

Deambule por un buen rato y para cuando regrese a la suite y me encontré con George, su cara lo expresa a todo y yo inevitablemente me eche a reír sin parar.

—¿Así que ibas por bebidas he? —me dijo quitándose aun el labial que tenía en la cara.

Yo estaba que me carcajeaba —¿acaso ha intentado hacerte algo esa mujer?

El me miraba seriamente —eso no fue divertido, William…

—¡Ja! Tómalo como venganza por lo del otro día con la carta.

Entonces él también se echó a reír —¡dios! ¿Quién pensaría que a mi edad alguien se fijara en mí?

—Vamos George, suenas como un viejo y no tienes ni 40.

—Tienes razón, pero y ya no estoy para esas cosas.

Yo volví a reírme, pero ahora si me controle —no volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

—Más te vale, William… —me respondió antes de que yo entrara a mi habitación.

 _Flash back~_

Yo: Eso es lo que paso anoche… no sucedió nada más entre nosotros, y aunque en esa nota digan que ella es mi novia, créeme que es mero amarillismo, Candy… yo te quiero a ti… jamás te haría semejante bajeza.

 _Continuará..._

 **¡Heee las asuste!**

Gracias por su múltiples mensajes, ¡saludos!

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811 y bimbimbaby.**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Para cuando ella termino de escuchar mi explicación, por fin pude oír su voz, ya que dúrate todo el relato había permanecido completamente callada…

Candy: Albert, entiendo todo, pero digas lo que digas eso es algo que pudiste evitar…

Y dicho esto, escuche como se alejaba del teléfono y colgaba mi llamada.

—Candy, pero ¿qué has hecho? —exclamo Annie al ver como ella dejaba el teléfono en su sitio.

Candy la miro a los ojos, apretó su bolso y sin contestarle salió de la mansión con paso lento.

Mi tía por su parte tampoco dijo nada, solo observo el comportamiento de Candy, dejando que se marchara.

Yo me quede estático por un buen rato, sujetando todavía el teléfono entre mis manos, nunca pensé que ella se atreviera a terminarme una llamada así.

—William, necesito el teléfono me lo… —dijo George de manera despistada al entrar al despacho, ajeno a todo lo que había pasado por teléfono.

Al ver que yo seguía allí, sin moverme; se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía y que obviamente no era bueno.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó dejando unos estados de cuenta en el escritorio.

Yo levante la vista y afirme.

—Dime, ¿Qué sucedió? —volvió a preguntar.

Yo sintiéndome herido por el actuar de Candy y la tremenda indiscreción de los medios, explote —pasa que la prensa ha publicado una nota falsa en Chicago, alegando que Lorraine y yo somos pareja… y lo peor de todo es que Candy no conforme con haber escuchado mi explicación me ha dejado colgado en medio de la llamada.

George en un principio no comento nada, supongo que pensó que era algo que me merecía luego de haberle jugado tan tremenda broma, pero después hablo —si tú quieres, encontrare al informante aquí en Sao Paulo y me encargare de que el periódico que publico la nota se retracte…

Yo medite lo que dijo, pensando en silencio —no, si haces eso, solo harás llamar más la atención… además eso no es lo que importa, sino en cómo ha reaccionado Candy.

—¿Y qué es lo que ella ha dicho a todo esto? —pregunto George, preparándose para analizar mi situación y darme un consejo más acertado.

—Ha dicho que me habría resultado muy fácil evitarlo...

George guardo silencio —bueno, tiene un poco de razón, pero también la señorita debe de entender que por tu posición social estas expuesto a este tipo de situaciones… y ella debe saber manejarlas…

Yo lance mi bolígrafo contra el piso —¡ese es exactamente el problema! Como puede ella manejarlas correctamente si no tiene una base sólida a la que aferrarse, me vine para acá inmediatamente después de saber que ella me correspondía, ni siquiera hubo tiempo de convivir como lo que somos, ¡cartas! ¡cartas! Malditas cartas, apenas y sirven para darle un sentido a todo esto.

—William, relájate —dijo George poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Yo esquive su gesto —¿Cómo quieres que me relaje ante todo esto? Si de por sí es difícil para mí sobrellevar las cosas que suceden alrededor mío y aparte estar mal con la persona que más amo…

—William…

—Con permiso, vuelvo en un rato —le avisé cruzando la puerta del despacho.

—William espera... —dijo él, pero yo no le hice caso y me fui casi corriendo hacia el exterior.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy había salido de la mansión y aunque en un principio pensó en marcharse de una buena vez de Chicago, no lo hizo; contrario a eso había dirigido sus pasos hasta el jardín y allí sin previo aviso, se dejó caer ligera sobre la hierba, llevándose ambas manos al rostro intentando evitar con esto que los demás se dieran cuenta de que lloraba.

Sus lágrimas resbalaban suaves por sus mejillas y aunque se fue hasta allí buscando un poco de calma, el silencio pronto se vio interrumpido por unos acompasados pasos que se acercaban hasta ella. La persona que estaba detrás suyo no hablo en cuanto llego con ella, espero un momento y entonces sí, hablo.

—La sociedad es un monstruo al que se le debe de temer y saber manejar con la cabeza fría…—dijo mi tía Elroy sonando lo más amable que sus fríos modales le permitieron—como puedes empezar a darte cuenta, la relación que hay entre ustedes no solo es suya, también incluye al resto de las personas… los chismes y rumores siempre van a existir alrededor de alguien tan importante como Albert y alrededor de ti ahora que eres su novia. Las envidias y el interés por sacar provecho a todo serán su pan de cada día lo quieras o no… y primero que nada, debes de aprender que no todo lo que se publica en un periódico es cierto, esto que ha pasado solo es un mínimo ejemplo de lo que veras luego de que todos se enteren que eres tú la afortunada que sale con mi sobrino.

Entonces Candy levanto la vista para después girarse y ver de frente a mi tía.

—¿Lo dice en serio? —pregunto incrédula y mi tía afirmo pacientemente.

—Estoy casi segura de que, antes tú me juzgabas por tomarme muy en serio todo lo que la gente decía, pero como puedes ver, mis exageraciones tenían un motivo… —guardo silencio y luego continuó —tú, has dejado que tus impulsos te dominaran sin importar lo que mi sobrino pudiera sentir luego de que terminaras la llamada de esa forma, sobre todo porque él ni siquiera estaba al tanto de la nota…

—No me di cuenta… —dijo ella agachando la cabeza nuevamente.

—Entiendo, pero cuando este suceso se repita, espero que tu reacción no sea la misma de hace un momento —fue lo último que dijo antes de regresar al interior de la mansión.

Candy miro a mi tía marcharse, rememorando lo que ella recientemente le había dicho.

 _...Espero que tu reacción no sea la misma..._

Y aunque lo que ella le había dicho, era con la mera intención de hacerla sentir mejor, esto solo ocasionó que la culpa en Candy se hiciera presente.

¿Qué hacer ahora? Solo se había preocupado por lo mal que ella se sentía y no en cómo me sentiría yo.

Y yéndose nuevamente a los extremos, comenzó a llorar sin detenerse, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no estaba segura de llegar a adaptarse a todo esto y si las cosas empeoraban con el tiempo, tampoco sabía si para entonces sería capaz de saberlas sobrellevar.

A pesar de que siempre se había visto envuelta en chismes y falsas acusaciones nunca lo había estado de manera masiva, no ante tanta gente y eso, eso era algo completamente diferente...

Me amaba y soñaba con estar conmigo pronto, pero todo esto era tan sofocante y amargo...

—Gatita... —escucho una voz llamarla unos metros más, detrás de ella.

Candy se giró, aún sin levantarse.

—Candy, que gusto me da... —empezó Archie a saludar, pero pronto se percató de que a ella le pasaba algo malo —Candy, querida ¿qué te sucede? —pregunto inclinándose hasta ella.

—No me pasa nada Archie... —respondió limpiándose discretamente los ojos.

—Dime, que es lo que te sucede, es que acaso... —dijo Archie frunciendo el ceño, sin atreverse a terminar su frase.

Candy levanto la vista alarmada.

—¿Es que acaso Terry ha venido a buscarte nuevamente...? —dijo él pensando lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

—No, no es eso... —Candy volvió a bajar la vista.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que sucede?

—Nada Archie... Nada —respondió ella apoyándose en los brazos de mi sobrino para levantarse.

Annie que estaba en el salón, los observaba; durante todo este tiempo ella había hecho una y mil cosas por conseguir que Archie la mirara como veía a Candy, pero después de esta escena parecía ser que estaba lejos de conseguirlo.

—Archie... ¿y esa maleta? —pregunto Candy al ver que sujetaba una valija entre sus manos.

—Oh, está... Acabo de llegar, me han dado un breve descanso.

—¡Qué maravilla! Pensé que volvería a verte hasta el fin de mes —dijo ella.

—Sí, bueno... Las fechas se adelantaron.

Para entonces ya iban cruzando el umbral de la puerta principal y Annie ya los esperaba al pie de un pilar.

Simulando que no lo había visto llegar, sonrió —Archie, has llegado...

Archie soltó la valija, voltio a ver a Candy y luego se encaminó hasta Annie.

—Hola querida.

Candy quedando en segundo plano apretó su bolso, iba a subir a su habitación para refrescarse, pero justo cuando iba a pisar el primer peldaño de la escalera, Archie la detuvo.

—¿A dónde vas Candy?

Ella se giró —a mi habitación, quiero refrescarme un poco...

Annie, intentando quedarse con Archie para poder charlar cómodamente, agrego —vamos Archie, deja que vaya...

—Bueno... Ve, pero cuando estés lista búscanos, les he traído obsequios.

Candy asintió y subió las escaleras rápidamente.

Ya en su habitación, se sacó los zapatos y sin esperar a que el servicio llegara, preparo la bañera para después sumergirse en las tibias aguas.

El agua, pronto la relajó haciendo que todo el estrés y miedo se apartaran de ella, por suerte, cuando termino ya se sentía mucho mejor. Cuando salió del baño, se recostó en su cama y al girarse vio el teléfono…

Quizás debía llamarme y disculparse nuevamente por sus arrebatos… estiro la mano para hacerlo, pero al final desistió, no sabía que me diría si yo tomaba la llamada, así que mejor volvió a girarse, dándole la espalda al aparato.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Yo, estando ya afuera del hotel, metí mis manos a los bolsillos y caminé sin rumbo por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente sentí la fresca brisa del mar sobre mi cara. Me quede parado por un breve instante observando todo y a la vez nada, luego me deje caer a orillas de la playa y tome un puñado de arena, la apreté con fuerza y sin soltarla fije mi vista en el horizonte intentando encontrar en el punto más lejano la sonrisa de Candy.

Lo que había hecho me había dejado muy herido, era lo mismo que darme la espalda... y aunque tenía razón en decir que yo pude haberlo evitado, no era la forma correcta de terminar nuestra conversación... No la era...

Sobre todo, porque yo apenas y me estaba enterando de la situación... Comprendía lo que sentía porque recordaba muy bien cómo llego a ponerse cada vez que leía una nota en la que se mencionaba a Terry y si ahora me quería así como decía... Seguro el dolor que sentía era mayor...

Dejé que la arena se vertiera entre mis dedos y luego cerré mi mano pensativo...

¿Candy estaría dispuesta a soportarlo todo con tal de estar conmigo? Por sus arrebatos la verdad no estaba seguro…

Levanté la vista.

Posiblemente ella no sería capaz de adaptarse a mi ritmo de vida, incluso a mí todavía me costaba trabajo hacerlo, pero... Yo la quería conmigo...

Aunque pensándolo más a fondo, quizás había precipitado las cosas... Quizás debí evitar saltar de ese barco y pedirle que fuera mi novia... Quizás debí esperar hasta mi regreso para no exponerla a todo esto... Quizás era mejor posponer nuestro noviazgo... Si, era lo mejor.

Finalmente la tenía conmigo, pero a pesar de mis deseos, las cosas no iban resultando de la mejor manera... No era lo que esperábamos... ella sufría y yo también… alejados y sin siquiera vernos éramos tan vulnerables…

Me levanté de donde estaba, sacudí mis pantalones y regresé al hotel con una firme determinación.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Para cuándo Candy despertó, luego de haberse quedado dormida de manera inconsciente; busco su ropa y salió de su habitación para buscar a los muchachos.

—Candy... Has tardado demasiado —dijo Annie al ver a Candy aparecer en la terraza.

—Lo siento... Me he quedado dormida —respondió avergonzada.

—Bueno, de todas formas, es obvio que lo necesitabas, luces mejor ahora —dijo Archie levantándose para que Candy se sentara y haciendo que con su comentario Annie se sintiera incomoda.

Candy solo sonrió.

—Por lo pronto espérenme aquí, iré por los presentes.

Mientras tanto, Candy y Annie no se dijeron nada, Annie estaba pensando en el comportamiento de Archie hacia Candy y en el de ella hacia mí.

Para cuándo regreso mi sobrino, pidió a ambas que cerraran sus ojos. Depósito el respectivo regalo en sus manos y pidió ansioso que abrieran los ojos para que le dijeran que les parecían.

—Oh Archie... Es estupendo... —exclamo Annie sujetando una tiara.

Y Candy por su parte sonrió conmovida por la hermosa peineta que le había traído él.

—Anden, pruébenselas —dijo Archie ansioso por confirmar que no había errado.

—¿Y qué tal? —pregunto Annie, luego de habérsela puesto.

—Lo dicho, escogí muy bien sus regalos.

Y entonces, sin poder evitarlo también se dio cuenta de otra cosa.

—Candy...

—¿Qué sucede Archie?

—Estas... Tan cambiada...

—¡Vaya! Lo has notado —respondió ella enseguida.

—Sí, luces tan... Encantadora...

—Oh sí, y todo ha sido gracias a Annie y a la tía abuela...

—¿La tía abuela Elroy? —pregunto él intentando confirmar que había escuchado bien.

—Sí, ella misma —reafirmo Candy al instante.

—Pues... Qué extraño.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunto Annie.

—Pues sí... Deje la mansión con el conocimiento de que la tía Elroy te detestaba y llego con la novedad de que ella te está enseñando...

Candy y Annie se echaron a reír —bueno, de ese modo si tienes razón.

—Y a todo esto... ¿Qué ha dicho el tío William?

Candy se giró a ver a Annie —nada, no lo sabe...

—Pero, ¿porque no? Estoy seguro que eso le alegraría mucho.

—Sí, pero es una sorpresa —contesto Candy.

—Ya veo...

Después de eso hubo un breve silencio, hasta que Candy lo hizo desaparecer.

—Ahora que lo mencionan... ¿creen que deba llamarlo para disculparme? —pregunto Candy.

Annie frunció el ceño —deberías, incluso yo estoy molesta por cómo le colgaste.

Archie miro a ambas sin entender —disculparse... ¿de qué?

Candy sin esperar más y tomando valor de las palabras de sus amigos se encaminó hasta el teléfono más próximo.

—Pasa que Candy y el señor Albert son novios, y por culpa de una nota en el periódico han peleado...

—Son... ¿novios? —repitió Archie sorprendido.

—Sí, hace unos meses, antes de que se fuera a Sao Paulo.

Annie estaba diciéndole esto a Archie, cuando de la nada vieron como Candy corría desesperada por el pasillo llorando nuevamente.

—¡Candy espera! ¿qué paso? —grito Archie.

Pero ella ni siquiera le hizo caso, salió corriendo de la mansión sin siquiera detenerse.

~Flashback

Candy busco en el directorio que allí había, el número telefónico de la suite en donde yo me hospedaba, lo encontró y con nerviosismo tomo el teléfono para después hacer la llamada.

 _1 timbre..._

 _2 timbres..._

 _Operadora_

 _3 timbres..._

Yo, que ya estaba de regreso en el despacho, levante la bocina: ¿Si quién habla?

Candy: Soy... Candy...

Al escuchar que era ella, me atragante un poco, esperaba llamarle y comunicarle la decisión que había tomado, pero no esperaba hacerlo tan pronto: Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

Candy: Yo... Quería disculparme por haberte colgado de la forma en que lo hice...

Yo: No tienes de que preocuparte, ya se ha aclarado todo.

Candy: ¿ah sí?...

Yo: Sí, pero ahora, yo también quiero decirte algo.

Candy: ¿Qué cosa?

Yo: Candy...

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Siento haber demorado pero me he tomado unas breves vacaciones... pero ahora sí, ya estoy de regreso.**

Lo único que diré es que... **grau grey** me hiciste los días con todos y cada uno de tus reviews, bueno en realidad todas, insisto, las lectoras son el motor que nos mueves a todas las que aquí publicamos.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana,**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **Saludos mis lectoras, tarde, tarde pero aquí esta.**

Yo: Sí, pero ahora, yo también quiero decirte algo.

Candy: ¿Qué cosa?

Yo: Candy... ¿me amas?

Candy: Por supuesto, ¿y tú?

Yo: Como no tienes una idea…

Candy: Pero, ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Luego de escuchar esto me sentí como un completo estúpido… ella me había llamado para disculparse ¿y yo en serio iba a atreverme a dejarla? Pase mi mano por mi cara… que infantil y tonto me estaba comportando.

Yo: Candy… se que vas a enojarte por lo que voy a decirte, pero como lo que somos, novios... necesito decirte que… siento siquiera haber sopesado la idea de terminar nuestra relación…

Candy: ¿Que qué?

Yo: Luego de que me colgaste el teléfono salí del hotel… no podía quedarme aquí encerrado después de eso… estando allí frente al mar y el horizonte pensé en todo lo que hemos venido pasando… Candy, yo no quiero que tú sufras y mucho menos que sea a causa mía, pero también, he de confesarte que tengo miedo, miedo a que no seas fuerte y termines alejándote de mí, miedo a que dudes de mi amor y que todo esto se acabe…

Candy: ¿Y creíste que terminando conmigo se resolvería todo? ¡eres un tonto Albert! ¡un tonto!

Y claramente pude escuchar como su voz se entrecortaba.

Yo: Sé que no debí ni siquiera pensarlo… lo siento.

Candy: No quiero escucharte más, colgare la llamada, adiós.

Yo: ¡Candy! ¡Candy, espera…! lo lamento.

Deje el teléfono y nuevamente me pase la mano por la cara, ¡que estupidez la mía!

Sin perder el tiempo y todavía sintiéndome como un patán tome mis cosas, busque mi abrigo y salí del hotel hecho una furia conmigo mismo…

Flas back~

Archie voltio a ver a Annie como diciéndole algo sin siquiera pronunciarlo y ella contestando a esto asintió, después Annie vio como mi sobrino salía corriendo detrás de Candy.

—¡Candy! ¡detente! —grito cuando por fin estaba a punto de darle alcance.

—Archie… —dijo al verlo ya al lado suyo.

—Candy, pero ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué salir corriendo de esa forma?

Ella agacho la cabeza —todo el día me la he pasado llorando, que ahora con el más mínimo motivo lo he hecho de nuevo… —Archie la miro un tanto serio, esa no era la verdadera respuesta que buscaba—bueno, en realidad discutí otra vez con Albert…

—¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho mi tío?

—Me confeso que por un momento se le paso por la cabeza dejarme… hemos estado teniendo tantos problemas que lo más coherente que se le vino a la mente fue eso ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Mi tío en verdad se atrevió a decirte eso?

—Sí… pero solo me lo confeso, seguimos siendo novios… pero no quiero volver a hablar con él después de eso… por lo menos no por ahora… y por favor discúlpame con tu tía Elroy y con Annie, quiero irme cuanto antes al hogar de Pony.

—Está bien, cuenta conmigo, y Candy…

—¿Sí?

—Ve con cuidado…

Candy asintió y apresuro el paso para salir de la propiedad, cruzo la calle sin detenerse y justo cuando iba a la mitad de esta, un coche se abalanzo sobre ella…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando llego George a la suite, grito avisando que ya estaba de regreso y después se dirigió al cuarto de baño a refrescarse un poco. Cuando salió a vestirse se dio cuenta de que el despacho y toda la suite estaban sumidas en un profundo silencio, interrumpido solo por los ruidos que él hacía. Termino de vestirse y se dirigió a mi habitación, ya que era la que más cerca le quedaba, toco un par de veces, luego abrió y comprobó que no había nadie allí. Cerró la puerta para después dirigirse al despacho y en este caso paso lo mismo.

—Se suponía que William estaba aquí… —se dijo a sí mismo —bueno, ya regresara.

Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a trabajar, después de pasada una hora giro la vista hacia el reloj y por extraño que pareciera sintió un poco de preocupación; entonces esta vez tomo el teléfono para llamar a recepción.

George: Disculpe señorita, ¿podría informarme si el señor Andrew dejo algún recado para su asistente?

Srita: No señor, disculpe.

Colgó el teléfono y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, ¿en dónde estaba yo?

Estaba preguntándose eso, cuando su vista se posó en una hoja doblada a la mitad, que estaba tirada en el piso. Al parecer se había caído del escritorio a causa del viento que entraba de una de las ventanas. Se agacho para recogerla y en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos vio que era un recado mío.

 _George_

 _He cometido una verdadera estupidez con Candy, necesito resolverla cuanto antes, sino la perderé y la única manera de hacerlo es yendo personalmente a Chicago. Espera a mi regreso, mientras tanto por favor, hazte cargo de las cosas aquí en Sao Paulo, gracias._

 _William A. Andrew_

George movió su boca en un gesto de disgusto y preocupación, se asomó por la ventana y no le quedo de otra más que de aceptar. De todas formas, sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría y era mejor que así fuera, tanto trabajo que me había costado estar con Candy como para quedarme de brazos cruzados frente a los problemas. Por suerte, en estos días las cosas iban muy bien, él podía hacerse cargo de todo mientras volvía.

Yo por mi parte esperaba ansioso la salida del barco, ya tenía mi boleto de abordar en la mano y lo doblaba una y otra vez, intentando con esto combatir los nervios y el coraje que me acechaban.

Cuando por fin estuve a bordo me sentí más tranquilo, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que llegáramos a nuestro destino y finalmente ir a buscarla.

En mi camarote, pateé un par de veces la cama y dije una que otra barbaridad al aire, ¿podía existir alguien más idiota que yo? No lo sabía, en serio no lo sabía. Podía decir que Terrence lo era, pero decir eso era muy tonto, sobre todo ahora que yo me había comportado exactamente igual que él. Sabía de antemano las malas experiencias que Candy había tenido y aun así me atreví a pensar tan tremenda babosada.

Tanto tiempo esperando tener una oportunidad con ella, tanto tiempo luchando con sacar todos estos sentimientos, para que a última hora quisiera dejar las cosas en pausa como si no me importara lo que ella sentía… era obvio que iba a reaccionar de esa manera luego de ver la nota en el periódico, ¿Cómo pedirle que entendiera las cosas si ella nunca ha tenido que lidiar con los medios como yo? Con algo que apenas y empieza a conocer… lo que le dije fue lo peor que se me pudo ocurrir, lo peor, en lugar de pensar en fortalecer nuestra relación quise huir… porque ahora que lo pienso mejor eso fue, mi intención de protegerla y la manera de demostrarle cuanto la amo no es alejándola de mí, sino por el contrario hacerle sentir que estoy cerca, a su lado…

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al armario, iba a cambiarme de ropa cuando recordé que por las prisas había olvidado traer el equipaje conmigo… bueno, por lo menos estaba vez, mi impulsividad iba a traer algo bueno o por lo menos, eso esperaba.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy al ver el golpe inevitable, alzo las manos intentando protegerse y cerró los ojos apretándolos muy fuerte, esperando que de alguna forma no le pasara nada.

Entonces el coche finalmente la alcanzo…

—¡Cuidado! —gritaron múltiples personas al ver la escena, pero contrario a lo que se espera siempre, esta vez, el coche se detuvo y el chofer en lugar de darse a la fuga fue a hacerse responsable de lo que sea que le hubiera causado a mi pequeña.

—Señorita, señorita —dijo el hombre con un acento extraño, al ver a Candy tirada en el suelo, con las rodillas clavadas al piso y su vestido lleno de polvo —discúlpeme por favor… — dijo al momento en que se inclinaba al piso e intentaba ver la magnitud del impacto.

Candy con la ayuda del sujeto, se levantó del suelo, ya estando de pie se dio cuenta de que no le había pasado nada, bueno sí, tenía unos feos raspones en las rodillas y su vestido estaba desecho, pero fuera de eso estaba bien y todo gracias a que en último momento había logrado esquivar el coche, ¿Cómo lo había hecho? No lo sabía, pero lo había hecho.

—Parece ser que estoy bien… —respondió ella aun temblando de miedo, mientras se sacudía el vestido.

—De verdad señorita, disculpe mi descuido… —insistió el hombre muy apenado.

—No, no se preocupe… en realidad fue culpa mía, cruce la calle sin fijarme —dijo ella reconociendo parte de su responsabilidad.

—Aun así, me siento responsable, por favor, permítame llevarla a su casa.

—No es necesario —contesto Candy al instante.

—Por favor, no estaré tranquilo si usted se va en estas condiciones.

Candy agacho la cabeza y mirando nuevamente el estado en el que estaba vio que no era tan mala idea aceptar la propuesta del señor. Pero, por otro lado, era un desconocido…

—Puedo irme sola… no me ha pasado nada —intento convencerlo, sonriendo y soltándose del agarre del sujeto, solo para comprobar todo lo contrario, en cuanto se quiso mantener en pie sola, se dio cuenta de que las rodillas le dolían mucho.

—Por favor… —volvió a insistir el hombre.

—Bueno, está bien… —terminó aceptando con un poco de pena.

El hombre abrió la puerta y la ayudo a abordar el coche.

Ya estando a bordo el hombre pregunto —y bien, ¿en dónde vive?

—Pues… en realidad no vivo aquí —respondió Candy poniéndose roja de vergüenza.

—¿No vive usted aquí en Chicago? —Candy negó con la cabeza —¿entonces?

—Antes de todo esto, yo me dirigía a la estación del tren…mucho haría con llevarme allí —respondió Candy.

—En ese caso, vamos para allá.

El hombre encendió el coche y se puso en marcha camino a la estación. Por unos minutos, el silencio fue un tanto incómodo para ambos, mucho más para Candy, me imagino yo.

—Y… —dijo el sujeto intentado romper el silencio —¿Cuál es su nombre señorita?

—Yo…

—Disculpe, le pregunto mi nombre cuando yo ni siquiera le he dicho el mío, mi nombre es Jasper Virtanen… gusto en conocerla.

—Yo soy, Candice White.

—¡Vaya! Tiene usted un nombre muy dulce… —dijo el hombre intentando sonar amable.

—Sí, es lo que me dicen siempre.

De nuevo el silencio llego y esta vez fue Candy quien se animó a interrumpirlo.

—Y… usted tampoco es de aquí, ¿cierto?

Jasper se sonrió —no.

—¿De dónde es? Si se puede saber, claro.

—Soy Fines —respondió Jasper al instante.

—Algo así me imagine, su acento es bastante diferente.

—En realidad, en Finlandia no hablamos inglés —contesto Jasper sin quitar la vista de enfrente.

—¿Ah no?

—No.

—¡Vaya! Qué pena… —dijo ella cubriéndose la boca y haciendo que Jasper se riera discretamente.

—El inglés que me escucha es una extraña combinación entre el anglosajón y el americano… o eso creo yo…

—Bueno, para tratar de compensar mi ignorancia, diré que lo habla bastante bien.

—Gracias —contesto él.

Otra vez hubo una pausa en la conversación, el sonido del claxon de los demás coches, anunciaba un embotellamiento.

—Parece ser que tardaremos un poco más en llegar, ¿tenía prisa?

—No, me desocupe mucho antes de lo esperado —contesto ella.

—Entonces podemos esperar —dejo de ver al frente por unos segundos y pregunto —me supongo que vino hasta aquí a visitar a su novio, ¿no?

Candy pensó un poco antes de contestar, si bien no había venido a verme ya que yo no estaba, pero si había venido por causa mía.

—No, solo vine por algunos pendientes.

—Aah…

—¿Y usted?

—Yo, yo estoy aquí por mi familia, mi padre tiene sus negocios en esta ciudad y ya tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía.

—Oh, qué bueno.

Entonces, los coches por fin empezaron a avanzar. Ya no estaban muy lejos de la estación, así que luego de doblar la esquina se encontraron ya frente a la entrada.

Jasper se bajó para ayudar a Candy a descender y cuando ella estuvo fuera, volvió a disculparse —señorita, nuevamente mis disculpas.

—No se preocupe, estaré bien y… muchas gracias —luego de esto se despidió de Jasper y se encamino a comprar su boleto.

Jasper que aún no se iba, se quedó parado un momento, debatiéndose entre acompañar a Candy hasta que su tren saliera o bien, irse de una buena vez y olvidar lo que estuvo a punto de causar el día de hoy.

—¡Señorita Candice! —grito esperando darle alcance, pero para cuando se decidió a entrar a la estación, ella al parecer ya había tomado su tren.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Para cuando Candy llego a el hogar de Pony, fue imposible que sus madres pasaran desapercibido el estado en el que había llegado, su vestido estaba sucio, sus rodillas lastimadas y su cara expresaba algo más que dolor físico.

—¡Candy, cariño! ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? —exclamo la señorita Pony saliendo a trompicones la puerta.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Candy! —grito la hermana María, saliendo detrás de la señorita Pony y siendo seguida por los niños.

—Yo… he sufrido un accidente…

—¿Accidente?

—¿Cómo que un accidente? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pidió más explicaciones la hermana María.

—Pues… iba cruzando la calle, no me fije así que…

—¡Candy! —la reprendió la hermana María, pero luego de una mirada por parte de la señorita Pony a ella, su tono cambio —¿Cómo pudiste distraerte así?

—No lo sé —respondió ella, pero no dijo más.

—Lo bueno es que estas bien y que no fue nada grave, anda vamos a tu habitación para que te curemos esos raspones —dijo la señorita Pony viendo que no había más que decir.

—Pero señorita Pony, yo puedo hacerlo sola, recuerde que soy enfermera.

—Nada de peros, anda, vamos —insistió.

La hermana Maria que se había quedado atrás, noto algo más en Candy aparte de las heridas.

—Candy… —la llamo para que ella se detuviera.

—¿Si?

—¿Dónde está tu equipaje? —pregunto luego de ver que Candy no traía más con ella que un bolso de mano.

Candy busco con la vista la pequeña valija que había llevado con ella, pero no la encontró —la verdad es que no recuerdo en donde la deje… —respondió.

—Bueno, eso es lo de menos, quizás quedo en la mansión de los Andrew —supuso la señorita Pony.

—Sí, quizás.

Ya en su habitación, se cambió de ropa y dejo que, por esta ocasión, fueran sus madres quienes se hicieran cargo de ella.

—No entiendo cómo es que pudiste distraerte de esta forma, Candy —dijo la hermana María, mientras terminaba de ponerle una gasa.

—Tendremos que hablar muy seriamente con el señor Andrew —dijo la señorita Pony, en un tono serio.

La cara de Candy enseguida palideció.

—No te asustes Candy, solo es una broma, nosotras comprendemos bien el amor y lo alto que nos puede hacer volar sobre las nubes, pero trata de tener más cuidado la próxima vez… —termino de decirle, mirándola por encima de los lentes.

—Sí, señorita Pony —asintió Candy, resoplando con tranquilidad, por un momento pensó que sus madres ya sabían lo que había pasado verdaderamente.

Cuando la dejaron sola, suspiro pesadamente, sus ojos ya no lloraban, pero ciertamente su corazón estaba triste. Dirigió la vista hacia la ventana y no pudo evitar pensar en lo fácil que serían las cosas entre nosotros si tan solo yo estuviera un poco más cerca… o por lo menos en el mismo país…

Al día siguiente, Candy bajo las escaleras y al pasar por la pequeña oficina de sus madres diviso el teléfono y se obligó a dirigir la mirada hacia otro sitio, pero la señorita Pony que estaba allí la alcanzo a ver y de inmediato supuso que ella quería saber de mí.

—El señor Andrew no ha llamado…

—¿Ah no? —dijo Candy sonando un tanto áspera.

—No, parece que supo que estabas fuera… pero seguro llama hoy como todos lo demás días.

—Sí, lo más seguro —respondió ella sin animo aparente, la señorita Pony no dijo nada más y continúo haciendo sus deberes.

Y así pasaron otros tantos días más, días suficientes como para que las heridas en sus rodillas se vieran notablemente mejoradas o casi curadas por completo. Y aprovechando de que por el momento Candy no estaba en el hogar de Pony, ya que había ido al pueblo por víveres, la señorita Pony decidió hablar con la hermana María, deseaba comentarle algo que había venido observando desde el regreso de mi pequeña.

—Hermana María, siéntese un momento.

—Dígame, señorita Pony, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —pregunto un tanto preocupada.

—Hermana María, ¿usted ha notado algo raro con respecto a Candy? —pregunto a lo que ella negó —¿de verdad?

—Bueno, ahora que lo menciona… sí, el señor Andrew no ha llamado y ella parece estar un tanto triste.

—No solo es tristeza, algo más le pasa a nuestra niña, no sonríe… no platica… ni siquiera la he visto subirse a la copa de los árboles en estos días.

—Tienes usted razón, señorita Pony… pero, ¿Qué cree que le pase?

—Eso es exactamente lo que me gustaría saber… por favor, si ella le dice algo coméntemelo, empiezo a preocuparme —la hermana María asintió y luego de esto la plática se vio concluida por la llegada de Candy.

—Señorita Pony, hermana María, aquí está todo lo que me encargaron —dijo Candy al cruzar la puerta y ver a sus madres sentadas en la sala.

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a desempacar las cosas de las bolsas y entonces Candy que estaba a punto de subir las escaleras, se detuvo y se dirigió a la hermana María.

—Por cierto, hermana María, olvidaba darle esto —dijo entregándole un recado —es de parte de la señora Clara.

La hermana María leyó la nota y no era otra cosa que una petición para que fuera inmediatamente a su casa, al parecer tenía obsequios para los pequeños del hogar, entre otras cosas.

—Bueno, parece ser que quiere verme, buscare mis cosas he iré enseguida.

La hermana María, salió del hogar de Pony y aunque con paso lento, pronto llego al pueblo a encontrarse con esta señora.

Cuando llego le entrego no solo dulces y juguetes, sino también unos cuantos cambios de ropa para los niños, no era mucho, pero se agradecía el apoyo.

Estaba por tomar la calle que daba al camino al hogar de Pony, cuando se topó con un joven alto y de cabello castaño.

—Disculpe hermana, ¿sabe usted en donde puedo encontrar a la señorita Candice White?

La hermana María miro con atención al hombre y con más detenimiento el papel que le mostraba él.

—Hace algunos días me di cuenta de que había olvidado su equipaje y quiero devolvérselo —explico al ver que la hermana María parecía saber algo.

—Pues, si sé dónde vive, pero ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Disculpe, mi nombre es Jasper, Jasper Virtanen —dijo extendiendo su mano.

La hermana María contesto al saludo y luego hablo —sígame, yo lo llevaré.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto él ansioso.

—Sí.

—En ese caso, permítame —dijo él pidiéndole que lo dejara ayudarla con sus cosas.

Cuando Jasper se dio cuenta de que estaban por salir del pueblo, voltio para todas direcciones y luego volteo a ver a la hermana María, sabía que era una religiosa, no había porque desconfiar de ella, pero aun así opto por preguntar.

—¿La señorita Candice no vive en el pueblo?

—No, ella vive en el hogar de Pony, son unos 30 minutos colina arriba.

—Aah.

Después de pasada la media hora, Jasper por fin diviso una casa en medio de la nada, a fin de cuentas, la hermana María no había mentido.

—Espere aquí —dijo la hermana María tomando sus cosas de manos de Jasper y metiéndose al hogar de Pony para llamar a Candy.

La señorita Pony que estaba cerca de la ventana no tardo en divisar a la persona que estaba afuera, ¿Quién era él?

—Candy, afuera hay un hombre que te busca —le aviso la hermana María, cuando por fin la encontró detrás de las sabanas tendidas al sol.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, se llama Jasper… no recuerdo su apellido, pero dijo que trae tu valija, al parecer él la encontró.

Candy al instante recordó a alguien conocido recientemente con ese nombre, seguro la había olvidado en su coche, aunque no entendía aún como era que había dado con su paradero. Se secó las manos y salió.

—Candy, ¿Quién es la persona que te busca? —pregunto la señorita Pony, de manera discreta.

—No estoy segura, pero ahorita lo sabremos —contesto ella cruzando la puerta.

Al salir, Jasper se sonrió ampliamente.

—Señorita, creí que nunca daría con usted.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo Candy al momento en que confirmaba que efectivamente era el sujeto que había conocido en Chicago—pase por favor.

Jasper obedeció y ya estando adentro, la señorita Pony le ofreció un poco de té.

—¿Ustedes ya se conocían? —pregunto luego de dejar las galletas en la mesita y ver como el hombre parecía hablarle con un poco de familiaridad.

Al escuchar esto, ambos se vieron a los ojos y Candy tratando de evitar que lo lincharan allí mismo por ser quien estuvo a punto de embarrarla en el asfalto con su coche hablo.

—Sí, lo conocí en la estación del tren, antes de regresar —contesto ella.

Jasper, respiro aliviado.

—Vaya, con razón pudo encontrarse con tu equipaje y traértelo de vuelta —dijo la hermana María.

—Sí, ella estaba un poco distraída y la olvido, pero aquí esta —reafirmo, entregándole la valija a Candy.

—Gracias, yo ya la daba por perdida —contesto ella.

—Si bueno, es lo más común que se suele esperar, pero por favor revise que no le haga falta nada.

—No, no es necesario —respondió Candy.

—Por favor, aún estoy aquí para hacerme responsable —respondió de manera bromista.

Candy abrió la maleta y así por encimita reviso que trajera todo.

—Lo ve, no hace falta nada.

La maleta quedo abierta y para desgracia mía, se alcanzaba a ver algo.

La hermana María se acercó un poco más y sin poder evitarlo tomo el periódico que asomaba por la maleta, llevándose inmediatamente las manos a la boca.

—¡Candy! ¿acaso es cierto lo que veo? —dijo en un tono entre molesto y preocupado.

La señorita Pony al ver la reacción de la hermana María se acercó para ver qué era lo que tanto le había sorprendido, solo para casi irse de espaldas al leer semejante título.

Candy volteo a ver a sus madres al instante y su cara se puso pálida en cuanto vio lo que sostenían entre sus manos.

Jasper por otro lado, no entendía que era lo que causaba tanto alboroto.

—Candy, ¿es que acaso el señor Andrew se ha atrevido a hacerte semejante canallada? —dijo la hermana María roja de coraje.

—Hermana María, no, no es lo que ustedes creen, esa nota es falsa… —respondió ella levantándose de donde estaba y yendo al lado de con sus madres.

—Candy, dinos la verdad, ¿el señor Andrew te ha engañado? —pregunto la señorita Pony, casi tan decepcionada como Candy cuando leyó por primera vez la nota.

—No, lo que pasa es que…

En eso una voz conocida para todos, excepto para Jasper, retumbaba en toda la sala, yo ya estaba de regreso.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Vaya, la cosa si que estuvo dividida, unas apoyando a Candy y otras apoyando a Albert, de todas formas, solo lo pensó y quiso confesárselo, aun así, no podemos negar que fue una gran metidota de pata por parte del rubio. Pero bueno, sin drama no hay historia XD

Jajaja oh **Graw Grey** me has descubierto, pero esta vez, si trate de hacer un poco más largo el capitulo, pero has de comprender se debe cortar en el momento exacto para mantener el suspenso.

 **auralizva** : la historia esta en constante actualización, trato de que sean 2 capítulos por semana, así que estate al pendiente.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **Saludos mis lectoras, tarde, tarde pero aquí esta.**

En eso una voz conocida para todos, excepto para Jasper retumbo en toda la sala, yo ya estaba de regreso.

—Candy, estoy de vuelta—dije yo parándome firmemente bajo el marco de la puerta.

La sala se quedó en silencio y todos inevitablemente voltearon a mirarme… la hermana María y la señorita Pony al instante me dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva… y Candy, que tardo en girarse ya que me daba la espalda, volteo y me miro de una forma que no supe interpretar y ese sujeto… para empezar, ¿Quién diablos era él?

—Albert… —murmuro Candy en cuanto me vio, y lo hizo tan despacio que apenas y ella misma alcanzo a escuchar su propia voz. Luego de eso, lo que hizo fue ver la reacción de sus madres… sí, había vuelto y que bien por ello, pero… ¿Por qué hacerlo justamente en este preciso momento?

—Señor William —dijo la hermana María arrastrando mi nombre con desprecio —¿no se suponía que estaba en Sao Paulo por negocios?

—Lo estaba, pero he venido a hablar con Candy urgentemente —respondí yo, aun sin entender porque tanta hostilidad en su trato.

—¡Usted no tiene nada que hablar con nuestra niña! —exclamo la señorita Pony, levantándose de golpe de su asiento.

¿Pero qué demonios pasaba aquí?

—¡Señorita Pony! ¡hermana María! ¡deténgase por favor! —grito Candy en respuesta.

El hombre que estaba allí con ellas, se levantó, supongo que supo que sobraba en esta sala —creo que es tiempo de irme, ha sido un gusto volver a verla señorita —dijo tomando la mano de Candy y plantándole un beso a modo de despedida.

Candy ante este gesto se puso tensa —muchas gracias… —contesto en un tono bastante amable a mi parecer. Las madres de Candy por otro lado no dijeron nada, mantenían la mirada fija en mi persona.

Y cuando el sujeto paso a mi lado, le dedique una mirada de cargada de molestia similar a la que podía apreciar en sus ojos… no lo conocía y mucho menos sabía lo que hacía aquí, pero aun así, me fastidiaba su presencia. Quería cuanto antes, recibir explicaciones sobre quien era este tipo, pero no venía en calidad de exigir nada, había venido aquí más bien a resolverlo todo con Candy y principalmente, debía saber porque las madres de mi pequeña repentinamente me cambiaban el modo.

Cuando el desconocido finalmente salió del hogar de Pony, yo me atreví a entrar aun sin que nadie me hubiera invitado.

—Necesito hablar con Candy —repetí.

La hermana María dio un paso al frente —no vamos a permitir que siga lastimando a Candy, más vale que se regrese por donde vino —volvió a negarse.

—No sabe lo decepcionada que estamos de usted… señor William… tanto que prometió cuidar de Candy para que al final se atreviera a cometer tan terrible bajeza.

Ante esto, comencé a entender lo que pasaba, sí, seguramente ellas también habían leído la nota.

—Hermana María, señorita Pony, ¿me quieren dejar explicarles lo que paso?

—Espera Candy, lo hare yo —dije interrumpiéndola.

Sus madres seguían con sus ojos clavados en mí —eso es justo lo que queremos escuchar —dijeron ambas.

—Seguramente están así por la nota en el periódico, pues bien, ha sido una total mentira por parte de la prensa contra mi persona, la mujer que está presente en esa fotografía apenas y la conozco, ya lo he hablado con Candy y aunque esos son problemas entre ella y yo, se los diré solo para que estén más seguras, yo no he engañado a nadie y mucho menos he roto mi palabra, esa maldita nota en el periódico solo vino a arruinar mi vida, Candy se enojó y no la culpo, yo estaría igual si fuera ella… y es por culpa de esa misma nota que estoy aquí de nuevo, dejando todas mis obligaciones en Sao Paulo y mandando al demonio mi trabajo solo para estar bien con ella, ahora, ¿me podrían dejar hablar con Candy? Por favor. —dije sin dar ni un solo respiro, no había venido a aquí por nada.

La señorita Pony y la hermana María se vieron la una a la otra, estaban confundidas, si bien quien publicaba la nota era un reconocido periódico de Chicago yo estaba aquí frente a ellas, plantando cara al asunto.

—Está bien —terminaron aceptando mi petición, ahora solo faltaba convencer a Candy para que quisiera hacerme caso.

—Candy, ¿quieres hablar conmigo a solas? ¿por favor? —no contesto nada, pero sin embargo tampoco se negó, solo me siguió hasta afuera del hogar de Pony.

—Regresaste… —dijo en voz muy baja.

—Sí, después de haber colgado el teléfono salí inmediatamente para acá... incluso tuve que recurrir a mi dinero para convencer a un piloto aéreo de que me trajera…

—Albert…

Ella estaba enojada, sí… pero también me había extrañado tanto como yo a ella, podía verlo claramente en sus ojos…

—Candy… —dije acercándome a ella y tomándole las manos —olvida por favor lo que te dije en aquella llamada… olvídalo ¿quieres? He vuelto, por ti y porque me niego a estar mal contigo, porque no soporto la idea de saberte triste a causa mía y principalmente porque no quiero perderte, me moriría si ello llegase a suceder…

Ella se soltó de mi agarre —cuando me lo dijiste me sentí muy mal… lo primero que pensé fue en no volver a hablar contigo… quería verte y plantarte una buena bofetada… —dijo levantando la mano con intención de golpearme.

Yo agache la cabeza —si haciendo eso estarás mejor… hazlo… —cerré los ojos dispuesto a recibir mi merecido. Pero, aunque no me moví, la bofetada no llego. Abrí los ojos y Candy me veía fijamente.

—No lo hare, te lo mereces, pero no lo hare.

Yo baje la vista.

—Fui un estúpido al no poder comprenderte… y decir que soy el mayor de los dos… me comporte igual o peor que un niño.

Mis palabras empezaron entonces a dar resultado, Candy empezaba a convenirse hasta que finalmente la sentí aferrarse a mis brazos soltando gruesas lágrimas de entre sus ojos… pero esta vez, solo parecían ser la muestra de un claro desahogo.

—Oh Albert, por un momento creí que ya no me amabas… que era poca cosa para estar contigo… que, que la distancia simplemente terminaría matando lo poco que tenemos… —se aferró a mí con más fuerza —yo también tuve miedo… quisiera estar enojada, pero es imposible hacerlo… ambos fuimos inmaduros…

Yo levante su rostro y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos, luego enjugue sus lágrimas con mis dedos, retire un travieso mechón que le cubría la cara y nuevamente hable —Candy, sé que en realidad no terminamos, pero… ¿quieres ser mi novia más de lo que eras antes?

Sostuve su rostro a la expectativa —sí… —contesto ella.

Y ahora quien la envolvió en sus brazos fui yo, y pensar que por una tontería había estado al borde de convertirme en el ser más infeliz de este planeta; por suerte, ella había aceptado de nuevo estar conmigo…

—Gracias Candy… —dije besando su frente cariñosamente.

Ella se recargo en mi pecho y yo tome su mano llevándola a mis labios para plantarle otro beso…

—Candy…

—¿Si…?

—Ahora… ¿Quieres decirme quien era el sujeto que estaba contigo? —dije sin poder resistir más los celos que me ahogaban.

Ella se soltó de mi agarre —¿En serio lo preguntas?

—Quiero saber.

—No puedo creerlo, has dicho palabras tan dulces y así de la nada actúas como un lunático celoso.

—¡Lo siento! No puedo evitarlo y mucho menos luego de haber visto como se despidió de ti… ¿Quién es?

Candy hizo un gesto como diciendo "no tienes remedio" y contesto —es el señor Jasper Virtanen, lo conocí en...

—¿Virtanen? Ese apellido me suena algo familiar…

—Quizás sea porque su padre tiene negocios aquí en Chicago.

—Tienes razón, pero, ¿Por qué te detienes? Dime donde lo conociste.

—Lo conocí al salir de la mansión, iba cruzando la calle muy distraída a causa tuya y por poco y me atropella.

—¡¿Que qué?! —grite preguntando histérico.

—Estaba tan molesta contigo que ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que hacía, pero bueno… solo fue un susto y nada más.

—¿Un susto y nada más? ¡pudiste haber muerto!

—Y si eso hubiera pasado habría sido culpa tuya, ¿recuerdas? —me reprocho.

—Vaya… incluso a eso te termine exponiendo… lo lamento —dije olvidando los celos por un momento, para dar pase a la culpa nuevamente.

—No te preocupes y ahora vamos a adentro que seguramente mis madres querrán saber lo que hemos hablado.

—Tienes razón, vamos.

Al entrar y hablar con sus madres, poco a poco sus rostros tensos se fueron relajando, por fin habían entendido todo el enredo y habían terminado aceptando mis disculpas, Candy no tenía padres, pero estas mujeres hacían bastante bien trabajo…

—Bueno… no quisiera irme, pero, es tiempo de volver a mis deberes… —dije encaminándome a la puerta.

—Albert, espera —dijo Candy deteniéndome.

—Dime.

—De aquí… volverás de nuevo a Sao Paulo, ¿cierto?

Yo tome sus manos entre las mías —sí, lo siento… deje a George con todas mis responsabilidades encima y es necesario que regrese, de lo contrario sabes que me quedaría…

—Albert… has venido a reconciliarte conmigo para a último momento volver a irte… eso no es justo…

—Candy pequeña… sabes que si por mi fuera te llevaría conmigo… —le dije acariciando su mejilla tiernamente.

Ella tomo mi mano y con gesto decidido dijo —entonces llévame…

—Pero Candy, ¿crees que tus madres estén de acuerdo? Además… estarías lejos de ellas por un largo tiempo…

—Por favor llévame… si nos separamos de nuevo volveremos a ser vulnerables, te prometo que no volveré a creer en mentiras ni a dudar de ti, pero llévame...

Yo la mire y comprendí que sus palabras estaban llenas de razón, alejarnos de nuevo solo traería problemas nuevamente, a fin de cuentas, ya habíamos comprobado que estar separados no era bueno para ambos.

—Espera aquí, se lo consultare a tus madres —dije regresando al interior del hogar de Pony.

Candy permaneció afuera, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos, si bien su propuesta había sido bastante atrevida, ¿Por qué no actuar tan decididamente como yo lo estaba haciendo? Gracias a mi impulsividad ya estábamos bien de nuevo.

—Hermana María, señorita Pony, sé que pedirles esto luego de todo lo que paso hoy, sonara algo descabellado, pero…

—Señor Andrew…

—Nosotras comprendemos que ustedes sufrirán mucho si vuelven a separarse… si quiere llevarla con usted y ella está de acuerdo… puede hacerlo, pero por favor, no rompa su palabra y prometa que hará que alguien más los acompañe.

¡Vaya! Ni siquiera tuve que decirles nada, habían entendido todo a la perfección, que ahora más que antes, estaban dispuestas a apoyarnos y a darnos nuestros buenos coscorrones si de nuevo alguien cometía alguna falta o se dejaba llevar por las emociones ciegamente.

—En ese caso, se los agradezco mucho —dije yo abrazándolas efusivamente, luego de eso salí para avisarle a Candy —¡Candy! ¡Candy! Tus madres han aceptado, anda has tu equipaje que tenemos que ir cuanto antes a Chicago —ella entro corriendo al hogar de Pony, para luego subir a su habitación y hacer sus valijas rápidamente.

—No será necesario que lleves muchas prendas, puedo comprarte allá todo lo que necesites, solo empaca lo más esencial —le dije mientras la ayudaba con sus cosas.

—Está bien.

Luego de esto salimos rumbo a Chicago, teníamos que o más bien, tenía que convencer a Annie de ir con nosotros a Sao Paulo, pero principalmente, debía convencer a mi tía de poder llevarme a Candy, en realidad, ese era el verdadero gran inconveniente.

—Albert, ¿y este coche?

—¿Qué tiene?

—No es el que siempre usas… —dijo Candy analizándolo con detenimiento.

—Ah… no, ese está en la mansión, por las prisas no tuve tiempo de llegar por él, así que compré este.

—¡Vaya...!

—¿Qué? —pregunte yo sonriéndome y tomando el volante con firmeza.

—Nada, es solo que… me sigue sorprendiendo la locura que cometiste al venir hasta aquí y dejarlo todo allá…

—Ya te lo dije, no iba a permitir que por una estupidez mía todo esto se arruinara… por cierto…

—¿Qué? —pregunto ahora ella.

—No lo sé, veo algo diferente en ti… —le eché un vistazo rápido y volví a poner la vista hacia el frente —¿Qué es? Dime.

Ella agacho la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus manos —no es nada… suposiciones tuyas.

—No, en serio… sé que hay algo de diferente en ti.

—Claro que no…

Entonces volví a mirarla, cuando llegue en lo único que me centre fue en ser perdonado y en saber quién era ese tal Jasper, ahora con la mente más clara y tranquila, me daba cuenta: ella ya no traía coletas, sí, eso era una cosa, además… su sonrisa, su sonrisa era un poco más discreta y seductora… ¿De qué tanto me había perdido en mi ausencia?

—Yo sé que sí, anda dime… ¿Por qué ya no llevas tus coletas?

—Eran infantiles…

—Bueno… si un poco, pero te veías linda con ellas.

—Quizás…

—Además… noto que, no sé… te expresas diferente, ¿acaso Annie tiene algo que ver en todo esto?

Ella hizo una cara como pensando… —sí, un poco… —hizo una pausa —pero también la tía abuela.

En cuanto la escuche decir eso, casi pierdo el control del coche —¡¿mi tía Elroy?!

—Aja... —contesto ella a la par de que asentía con la cabeza.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Totalmente.

—¡Vaya! —moví la cabeza en un gesto dramático —jamás pensé que cambiarían tanto las cosas durante mi viaje… y eso que solo fueron algunos meses…

—Si bueno… la idea era sorprenderte a tu regreso… —contesto ella algo nostálgica, supongo que imagino que no estaba tan sorprendido como esperaba.

—No te pongas así, sabes que me ha encantado el cambio… eres… eres mucho más encantadora que antes…

—¿De verdad?

Yo asentí, era incomodo continuar diciéndole lo hermosa que me parecía ahora.

Y después, como si nada malo hubiera pasado entre nosotros, ella se recargo en mi hombro.

—Tengo sueño Bert…

—Duerme, Candy… duerme —le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Para cuando salimos del hogar de Pony, eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, así que andaríamos llegando a Chicago a eso de la media noche, no era justo que ella se mantuviera despierta durante todo el camino.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Chicago estaba sumido en una oscura penumbra, siendo alumbrado solo por las tenues luces de las lámparas… uno que otro coche se aparecía en nuestro camino y el silencio mayormente daba la señal de que todo mundo dormía.

Pronto me vi girando una larga avenida y frené justo en frente del portón que daba pase a la gran mansión de la familia. El guardia adormilado, que ha primera instancia desconoció el coche se disculpó enseguida al ver que era yo quien pedía la entrada. La mansión también estaba sumida en un profundo silencio y mucho antes de que llegáramos hasta la puerta, vi como la luz de la habitación de mi tía se encendía.

 _…¿Quién habrá llegado a la mansión a esta hora?_... se preguntó ella.

No era muy común recibir visitas a altas horas de la noche y mucho menos si estas no se anunciaban previamente. Tomo su camisón y se envolvió en él, solo para asomarse más cómodamente desde su ventana.

El coche en el que íbamos, también a ella le pareció desconocido, por lo que la curiosidad se incrementó. Con pesadez busco algo mucho más decente y decidió bajar y dar una buena reprimiendo a quien quiera que se hubiera atrevido a interrumpir su sueño.

Yo estacione el coche frente a la puerta y me gire hacia Candy para despertarla.

—Preciosa… despierta, ya estamos en Chicago —le dije dulcemente, mientras con mi mano la pellizcaba las mejillas intentando darle fin a su sueño.

Ella finalmente entreabrió los ojos, se los restregó para obligarse a despertar y antes de estar plenamente consciente, pregunto —¿Dónde estamos?

—En la mansión de Chicago… ya hemos llegado —volví a repetir.

—Ah sí… ya recuerdo —dijo ella enderezándose y ubicándose ahora si en donde estaba.

Yo me baje y rodee el coche para ayudarla a ella a descender.

Y cuando estuvimos fuera, a punto de abrir la puerta, alguien lo hizo por nosotros.

—William… —dijo mi tía en un tono de sorpresa —pero, ¿Qué haces aquí… y con Candy? —interrogo aun sin dejarnos pasar.

—Adentro se lo explicare —le conteste obligándola a darnos pase —si me permite, llevare a Candy a su habitación para que descanse, enseguida la busco para hablar, ¿está bien?

—Sí claro, ve.

Era obvio que Candy no lograría llegar sola a su habitación, estaba más dormida que despierta. Cuando llegamos, la ayude a acostarse, la abrigue con una manta y me despedí de ella con un beso… después baje a buscar a mi tía.

—Estaba creyendo que estabas en Sao Paulo —dijo ella con una taza de té en la mano —y que Candy estaba muy molesta contigo por lo del otro día…

—Sí, bueno… esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

—¿Y George?

—Él… se quedó en Brasil al pendiente de todo.

—Mmm… no sé si darte unos buenos coscorrones por tu imprudencia y testarudez o darte un abrazo por lo días que no te vi.

Al parecer no solo Candy había cambiado, mi tía incluso parecía ser mucho más dulce…

—Podría hacer las dos… pero preferiría que el abrazo de bienvenida fuera primero…

Luego del cálido e inusual abrazo, ahora sí siguió el regaño —como le dije a Candice… la sociedad es un monstruo al que se le debe temer y combatir con la cabeza fría, tu primero fuiste considerado un viejo desconocido, después cuando fuiste revelado tu apariencia y edad llamaron mucho la atención, luego disté a conocer a Candy como tu hija adoptiva, que ahora es en realidad tu novia… hijo, es obvio que todo mundo tiene la vista fija en ti.

Yo mantenía mi vista mirando al suelo.

—Y a todo esto, lo más sensato que se te ocurrió fue pensar que al dejar a Candice ella ya no sufriría… hay hijo.

—Lo lamento tía…

—Por lo menos, parece ser que ya lo has resuelto todo, hiciste bien en regresar y hablar con ella, Archivald me dijo que ella estaba muy dolida y se marchó de aquí sin siquiera avisar personalmente.

—Sí, ya me conto como es que pasaron las cosas.

—Espero y te haya dado unas buenas cachetadas… te lo merecías.

Yo me sonreí —no lo hizo, pero estuvo cerca.

—Bueno, bueno, ahora dime… ¿Por qué la has traído?

—Verá, quiero llevarla conmigo a Sao Paulo, se quedará allá lo que me queda a mí de mi viaje… —le dije pidiéndole permiso más que informándole.

—Así que quieres llevártela ¿he?

—Sí…

—¿Acaso piensas casarte con ella allá? —pregunto mirándome fijamente.

—Hee… no… bueno… si, que diga no…

—William… —me presiono.

—No pienso fugarme con ella, si es lo que cree… solo quiero que me acompañe, usted lo ha visto… la distancia no nos hace bien, no quiero privarla de un buen noviazgo y si al final ella me acepta, pues… obviamente le pediré que sea mi esposa, ese siempre ha sido el plan desde un principio.

—Mmm…

—¿Qué dice?

—Podrás llevarla solo si Annie acepta ir con ella, además… estaba yo pensando que incluso podrías llevar a Archivald, su semestre ha concluido y aplicar sus conocimientos en un trabajo real puede hacerle un gran bien.

—Me parece una gran idea, pero ¿Por qué no viene usted también? Sería bueno para su salud cambiar de aires.

—No William, los viajes largos ya no son para mí, mi lugar está en esa casa. Tu convence a Annie y a Archie, con eso estaré satisfecha.

—En ese caso así lo hare.

Terminamos la plática en muy buenos términos, ahora solo quedaba irme a descansar y por la mañana ir en busca de Annie y mi sobrino.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Por la mañana, me desperté tan temprano como pude, ni siquiera haberme desvelado la noche anterior me impidió levantarme pronto. Me vestí y lo primero que quise hacer fue dirigirme a la habitación de Candy para darle los buenos días.

Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la voz de mi tía Elroy retumbo en el pasillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo William?

—Nada tía, solo voy a despertar a Candy —conteste yo aun sin soltar la perilla de la puerta.

—¿Despertarla?

—Sí…

—¿Acaso estás loco William? Eso no es correcto, anda vete a buscar a Archivald, el servicio ya se encargará de llamarla.

—Pero tía…

—Nada de peros, cuando era tu hija las cosas eran muy diferentes, ahora es tu novia, anda vete ya.

Y, pues bien, no me dejo ni siquiera abrir la puerta. Derrotado y sin poder haber cumplido mi deseo, me dirigí a buscar a mi sobrino, así como había dicho mi tía. No tarde en encontrarlo, estaba en el jardín leyendo un libro mientras se acercaba la hora del almuerzo. Me acerque cuidadosamente para que no me escuchara y cuando me pare frente a él casi se va de espaldas.

—Tío William, pero ¿Qué no estabas en Sao Paulo? —pregunto él al igual que todos los que recientemente me habían visto.

—Pues sí.

Pero entonces, su rostro se puso tenso —espero ya le hayas pedido una buena disculpa a Candy, ya me enteré de que son novios y la estúpida forma en la que esperabas resolver los problemas entre ustedes —me reprocho sin retenerse nada.

—He… bueno, ya lo hice, de hecho… ella se encuentra aquí en la mansión, sino me equivoco debe estar durmiendo todavía.

Entonces su rostro se relajó —¿de verdad?

—Sí, regrese específicamente para disculparme, lo ha hecho y por esa misma razón ahora quiero que me acompañe en mi viaje… al igual que deseo que tú también lo hagas.

—¿Yo...?

—Sí, ya me ha dicho la tía Elroy que llevas buenas notas y que tu semestre ha concluido; si tú quieres, puedes apoyarme en los negocios y enseñarte una que otra cosa más estando allá.

—Tío, ¿de verdad lo dices en serio?

—Por supuesto.

—Pero, ¿Qué pasara con mi escuela y con Annie?

—La universidad, supongo que puedes pedir un semestre sabático y a Annie decirle que si quiere ir con nosotros…

Archie se levantó de la silla —eso sería magnífico, podría mejorar en los negocios sin descuidarla a ella…

—Exacto, habla con ella y con sus padres, no importa que tenga que llevar dama de compañía, diles que yo estaré de acuerdo.

Y sin tener que decirle más, salió disparado en dirección a la casa de Annie… por lo pronto, me estaba ahorrando la pena de ir yo mismo a hablarle.

Luego de eso, me dirigí al comedor esperando poder encontrar en la mesa a Candy y así, cuando llegué ella ya estaba allí, sonriente, platicando amenamente con mi tía… que extraño y agradable era verlas juntas sin pleitos de por medio.

Me acerque, salude a mi tía y después a Candy… ansiaba tanto verla nuevamente…

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hoy no diré nada... muero de sueño...

Saludos y muchos muchos agradecimientos por seguir ahí.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda y Rossi.**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **Después de tanto tiempo por fin estoy de vuelta, como dije, mi semestre que no fue semestre se adelanto tanto que todo este tiempo me trajeron para arriba y para abajo con trabajos y proyectos, pero finalmente tuve tiempo para actualizar, espero disfruten la lectura y nos leemos pronto.**

—Hola preciosa, buenos días —le dije plantándole un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios... quería besarla decentemente, pero con mi tía observándonos eso era algo prácticamente imposible. Por desgracia, Candy no me ayudó mucho, pues al instante se sonrojo delatando con esto mi atrevimiento.

—William... Compórtate —me reto mi tía; yo solo me sonreí, estaba tan feliz que nada podía hacer mella en mi estado de ánimo.

En ese momento llegaron los sirvientes a servir el almuerzo y mi tía se percató de algo.

—¿Y Archie? ¿Porque no ha venido a almorzar con nosotros? —pregunto guiando su vista por los alrededores.

—Él fue a casa de Annie —le conteste antes de darle un sorbo a mi bebida.

—A casa de Annie... ¿No es un poco pronto para eso? —volvió a cuestionar.

—Fue a pedirle permiso a sus padres para poder llevarla con nosotros a Sao Paulo —explique más a detalle.

—¿Entonces Annie si vendrá? —pregunto Candy emocionada.

—No lo sé, cuando llegué Archie lo sabremos —respondí.

Todos guardamos silencio hasta que mi tía hablo de nuevo.

—No debiste enviarlo solo... —me recriminó.

—Él quiso ir.

—Aun así, se supone que el interesado eres tú —insistió mi tía.

—Si sus padres se niegan, entonces ya intervendré, aunque de todas formas creo que no será necesario… —y diciendo esto, Archie llegó.

—Hola tía abuela, Candy, tío… buenos días —tomo asiento y yo no pude esperar a preguntarle, por su cara no sabía a ciencia cierta si Annie nos acompañaría o no.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué han dicho los padres de Annie?

—Sí Archie, ¿ella irá con nosotros? —agrego Candy.

—Pues… —puso una cara de tristeza —¡Sí!

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Candy emocionada.

—¡Sí!

—¡Maravilloso! —dijo volteando a verme…

—En ese caso, no hay tiempo que perder… prepárense que en unas horas partimos —dije levantándome de mi lugar, tenía que comunicarme con George para avisarle las buenas nuevas. Él no tardó mucho en tomar la llamada, y cuando le comunique que todo con Candy ya estaba resuelto me felicito, yo sabía que estaba un poco molesto por haberme ido así nada más, pero como ya lo he dicho, había valido la pena.

George: Entonces supongo que regresaras ya mismo…

Yo: Sí y ¿a que no sabes quien más irá?

George: Mmm… lo más lógico que se me ocurre es que la señorita Candy te acompañe.

Yo: ¡Así es! Pero también irán Archie y Annie.

George: ¡Vaya! Eso no me lo esperaba.

Yo: Pues yo solo planeaba llevar a Candy, pero sus madres y mi tía insistieron en que si no llevaba a alguien más ella no iría, así que invitamos a Annie; además quiero que Archie practique un poco y se familiarice con el trabajo.

George: Pues me parece muy bien, en ese caso veré que todo esté listo aquí para tu regreso.

Yo: Sí por favor y por cierto… ¿Hay alguna novedad?

George: Pues, en realidad no, todo va bastante bien.

Yo: Bueno, entonces me estaré comunicando contigo conforme avance.

Luego de esto colgué la llamada, me recline en el sillón y suspire aliviado… todas las cosas de nuevo estaban tomando su curso, Candy viajaría conmigo y yo estaba ansioso porque la hora de la partida llegara; ya había ordenado que prepararan un coche para que nos llevara hasta Nueva York, solo esperaba que Candy no se pusiera tensa cuando se lo dijera…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Annie por otro lado, estaba que daba una y mil vueltas por su habitación con su madre detrás pisándole los talones, revisaba el enorme closet y entre los cajones del armario una y otra vez constatando que no olvidaba nada.

—¡Por Dios Annie apresúrate! —exclamo su madre metiendo algunas cosas a una apretada valija.

—¡Ya voy madre! —respondió Annie igual de agitada.

—¡Oh Annie! Quiera dios que en este viaje el señor Cornwell finalmente te pida matrimonio… —dijo su madre de manera soñadora.

—¡Mamá…! —grito Annie en tono de reclamo.

—¿Qué tiene? Si ustedes se casan, tu tendrás el futuro asegurado y tu padre podrá hacer negocios con los Andrew sin problema… —insistió la madre de Annie dejando ver un poco el interés.

Annie se sonrojo y hablo —si me llego a casar con Archie no será por su dinero, sino porque lo quiero…

—Bueno, bueno… eso también importa —termino de decir, dándole por su lado.

Ambas bajaron las escaleras seguidas por los sirvientes con el equipaje y justo al llegar a la planta baja que daba a la salida, Annie se topó con una persona.

—Ella será tu dama de compañía —dijo su padre.

Annie frunció la boca a modo de disgusto, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Buen día señorita, mi nombre es Lulú.

—Mucho gusto —contesto Annie.

Luego de esto, fue despedida de su madre y su padre con un efusivo abrazo.

—¡Cuídate cariño! —grito su madre cuando el coche finalmente arrancó en dirección a la mansión Andrew.

Yo estaba aún en el despacho cuando escuche como un coche llegaba, me asome ligeramente por la ventana y pude ver que era Annie quien finalmente llegaba, ¡justo a tiempo!

—¡Candy! —grito Annie soltando su bolso y dejando que Clement le ayudara con sus cosas.

—Annie que bueno que has llegado, Albert ya ordeno que preparen el coche.

—Oh Candy, estoy tan emocionada… nunca pensé que conocería Sao Paulo.

Candy la tomó de las manos —ni yo… y mucho menos pensé que tus padres te dejarían ir con nosotros…

—Cuando escuche que el señor Albert propuso que los acompañara, me emocione muchísimo… pero hay un inconveniente…

—¿Cuál? —pregunto Candy al ver que alguien más entraba.

—Sí, mi padre ordeno que llevara dama de compañía.

Candy se rio discretamente… —de hecho, la señorita Pony y la hermana María pidieron lo mismo… por eso Bert propuso que tu fueras, por favor, no vayas a enojarte por eso.

—Claro que no, al contrario… muero por conocer cuanto antes Brasil… — y entonces Annie dejo de hablar, había notado que yo estaba cerca y que quería hablar con Candy.

—Annie, que bueno que has llegado —ella se sonrió en respuesta —Candy, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento por favor?

Ella asintió, le dio un apretón de manos a Annie y se fue conmigo en dirección al despacho.

—¿Qué sucede Bert? —pregunto en cuanto cruzo la puerta.

Yo me quede parado frente a la ventana sin decir nada por unos segundos, luego hable.

—Candy… ya le avisé a George que hoy mismo emprendemos el viaje de regreso.

—Sí, ¿pero eso que tiene de malo? —pregunto al darse cuenta de la dificultad que tenía al decir las cosas.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que para tomar cuanto antes el barco… tendremos que ir a New York…

Su rostro se tensó ligeramente, pero luego se relajó.

—No te preocupes Bert, por mí no hay ningún problema.

Yo me acerqué a ella —discúlpame por causarte esta molestia… —le dije tomándola de las manos.

—No es ninguna molestia, Terry… él ya es parte del pasado.

Yo le bese la frente —está bien.

Y dejando que mis juguetonas manos la rodearan, la abrace con dulzura y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos…

—Candy, ¿te he dicho ya cuanto te amo…?

Ella se sonrojo enseguida —no…

Yo hice rozar mi nariz contra la suya —pues te amo… como no tienes una idea…

Ella se sonrió —ya Bert, hay que regresar que no es correcto estar aquí encerrados.

Yo la bese traviesamente —está bien, vamos.

El coche pronto estuvo listo, las valijas ya estaban también abordo y mi tía Elroy nos despidió en la puerta santiguándonos para que nuestro viaje fuera bueno.

Era extraño verla sonriendo discretamente y aparentemente de buen humor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su ceño no estaba fruncido y sus ojos no parecían querer retarme. Candy había tenido mucho que ver en esto, eso estaba claro.

Las más de doce horas de viaje en el tren no hicieron mella en el ánimo de los muchachos, Annie sonreía frente a la ventana y Candy también lo hacía, aunque para mi estaba claro que lo hacía con cierta nostalgia. Era comprensible, el simple hecho de estar en Nueva York, aunque fuera de manera muy breve implicaba recordar momentos vividos al lado de Terrence.

Al llegar, rentamos unas habitaciones en un hotel cerca del puerto, era vital estar cerca ya que el barco zarpaba a primera hora del día y con lo cansados que estábamos todos había una alta probabilidad de que alguien se quedara dormido, sobre todo Candy…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Finalmente, la hora de salida había llegado; no había tantas personas alrededor despidiendo a sus familiares como era el caso de los barcos con destino a Europa, pero si había las suficientes personas como para hacer que los pasos fueran lentos al atravesar la escalera que unía al puerto con el barco.

Annie observaba hacia todos lados un poco nerviosa y Archie, queriendo ayudarla a tranquilizarse la tomo de la mano, no sin antes haber recibido la aprobación de la dama de compañía.

Candy por otro lado, se quedó mirando a un punto fijo. Yo al dirigir mi vista hacia ese punto mire a un hombre que por alguna extraña razón me parecía conocido, pero entre tanta gente este pronto se perdió. Candy ignorando esto, se aferró a mi brazo y giro su vista hacia mí, dedicándome una mirada soñadora… ella también estaba feliz de ir conmigo de viaje; no había porque empezar a ponerme paranoico.

El cielo estaba de un tono rosado, no había nubes interfiriendo sus destellos y las olas hacían que el barco se meciera casi de manera imperceptible. Nosotros ya estábamos en cubierta con las manos sujetas a los barandales sintiendo como el barco vibraba con cada anuncio de salida y Candy tomándome desprevenido, me dio un tierno abrazo y se mantuvo así durante todo el rato que estuvimos allí parados. Este por mucho, sería el mejor viaje de mi vida.

Luego de unos minutos en cubierta viendo cómo América estaba más y más lejos de nuestro alcance optamos por ir en busca de los chicos, Annie, Archie y la dama de compañía, habían preferido irse directo al camarote y ordenar sus pertenencias, mientras que nosotros observábamos como bobos en cubierta.

Cuando llegamos a sus camarotes se nos informó que habían ido al comedor y obviamente nosotros nos dirigimos también allí, haber salido del hotel mucho antes del almuerzo traía sus consecuencias.

Annie estaba sentada frente a Archie, con las manos inquietas por los nervios y su dama de compañía los observaba a ambos con cara de pocos amigos. Cosa que a Candy y a mí nos provocó una risa inevitable.

—Jamás imaginé que traer dama de compañía sería tan estresante... —comento Annie a Candy con discreción detrás de su abanico, tratando de evitar que la susodicha escuchará.

—Qué cosas dices Annie... No parece del todo malo.

Annie resopló —eso lo dices porque tú no tienes a alguien detrás tuyo todo el tiempo.

Candy dirigió su vista hacia mí y agacho la cabeza

—Bueno, tienes razón, pero aun así no es tan malo.

—Apenas llevamos unas horas y ya me siento incómoda... ¿Qué será de mi al final del viaje? —insistió, pero esta vez con un tono más dramático.

—No lo veas de esa manera Annie, piensa en que tus padres pudieron haberse negado... Y que esta fue su única condición.

—Quizás tengas razón… —termino aceptando.

—Cambiemos de tema ¿quieres? puede estarnos escuchando... —dijo Candy bajando más la voz —mejor dime, ¿Cómo lograron convencer a tus padres para que accedieran?

—Oh Candy, Archie fue muy hábil, supo decir las palabras exactas para convencerlos.

Candy se sonrió y dirigió la vista a mi sobrino, y yo me hice el disimulado, como si no alcanzaba a escuchar nada.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sí! —exclamo Annie cubriéndose la boca.

—Bueno, ¿Que tanto se secretean ustedes? —interrogo Archie al escuchar su nombre varias veces y no comprender porque lo hacían.

Candy y Annie se empezaron a reír discretamente.

—De nada, de nada —se defendieron al unísono.

—Mmm… —renegó él, no muy convencido.

En eso vimos como el camarero caminaba hacia nuestra mesa.

—Y bien, ¿qué van a pedir? —pregunto Archie revisando la carta del menú.

—No lo sé... No tengo tanta hambre... —respondió Annie.

—¿Y tú Candy? —pregunte tomando el menú entre mis manos.

—Yo... Yo solo quiero un poco de agua fría.

—¿Solo eso? —pregunte algo desconcertado, generalmente siempre tiene buen apetito.

—Si... Es que... —empezó a agitar sus manos con desespero —es que empiezo a tener náuseas.

Yo me levanté enseguida de mi asiento y la tomé por los hombros con delicadeza.

—Será mejor que te recuestes un rato, anda te llevaré a tu camarote.

La ayude a que se levantará y luego de disculparme con mi sobrino y Annie nos fuimos.

—¿Por qué no me decías que te sentías mal? —le reclame.

—Es que estaba bien... —dijo aferrándose a mi brazo.

—Bueno, entra y duerme un poco, te hará bien —le di un beso en la mejilla —iré a comer algo y regreso enseguida, ¿está bien?

—No te preocupes Bert, no es necesario, come tranquilo.

—No Candy... He dicho que no tardo —volví a besarla, pero esta vez en los labios y la dejé allí.

Regrese al comedor con paso tranquilo y ordene a un camarero que le llevará agua y fruta fresca a Candy en cuanto ella despertara.

—¿Candy está bien? —pregunto Annie desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Sí, solo es el movimiento del barco lo que le ha generado la molestia. Pronto se adaptará.

El desayuno transcurrió con normalidad y cuando termine, regrese al lado de Candy como le había dicho.

Giré la perilla de la puerta y la encontré todavía dormida, quizás aparte de todo también necesitaba descansar del viaje de la noche anterior.

Me acerque a revisar que todo estuviera en orden, acomode su almohada y acerque una de las sillas a su cama para poder estar más al pendiente.

Iba a sentarme cuando vi que había traído consigo unos cuantos libros, hurgue entre ellos y cuando finalmente me decidí por uno, lo tome y ahora sí me senté.

Aunque estaba muy centrado en la lectura, el sonido de la acompasada respiración de Candy me distraía; hasta que de un momento a otro deje de leer y mis ojos sin remedio se cerraron.

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve así, dormido en la silla como un anciano; pero de lo que si estoy seguro es de que Candy no despertó en ningún momento. Unos golpes en la puerta fueron la causa de que yo me despertara, al parecer la fruta y el agua hasta estas horas habían llegado.

Para entonces, Candy ya había abierto los ojos. Deje las cosas en la mesa de noche y me acerque a ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿ya estas mejor?

—Sí, creo que ya ha pasado… —respondió bostezando un poco.

—Bueno, por lo pronto come esto, te caerá bien —le dije acercándole la fruta y el vaso de agua.

—Gracias —respondió ella todavía un poco adormilada.

Deje que se enderezara bien y pronto empezó a comer. Después de ese incidente, nuestro viaje fue mucho más placentero. Candy y Annie en compañía de Lulú, solían tomar el té cerca de cubierta, mientras Archie y yo conversábamos sobre temas economía y política.

Uno de esos días, habíamos decidido salir todos a cubierta; Annie y Archie compartían una tranquila lectura de poesía, mientras yo descansaba recostado en una hamaca y Candy miraba al mar, recargada en los barandales. Desde donde estábamos la vista era increíble y aunque mayormente el paisaje estaba conformado por las azules aguas del mar, a veces se alcanzaba a vislumbrar tierra.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo que con cada mecida, mi cuerpo se relajaba más y más, cuando volví a abrir los ojos note que Candy ya no estaba donde hacia un momento, me enderece un poco y voltee hacia todos lados en su búsqueda, pero no la vi.

Annie al ver que buscaba a Candy dijo —no se preocupe señor Albert, está allá sentada —indico con su dedo la dirección —al parecer un conocido suyo también está a bordo de este barco y paso a saludarla.

Yo fruncí el ceño ante esto, me senté para ver mejor el lugar donde indicaba Annie y efectivamente pude verla sentada al lado de alguien. Instantáneamente dentro de mi empecé a sentir una especie de calor, ¿Quién era él? Estaba de espaldas y no podía averiguarlo.

—Es el señor Jasper —me aclaro Archie —nos lo presento hace un momento, pero no quiso despertarte…

—¡Vaya casualidad! —fue lo único que dije.

Candy por otro lado sonreía divertida ante la plática de Jasper, jamás se le hubiera imaginado volver a coincidir con él y mucho menos justo en este barco. En serio que era una gran casualidad.

—¿Y tú a que vas a Brasil? —pregunto Candy intrigada.

—Pues… no solo tu novio quiere correr riesgos invirtiendo allí —contesto é de manera graciosa.

Candy se rio —entonces me supongo que no es del todo feo…

—¿Feo?

—Sí, feo… Bert dijo que era un lugar muy caluroso y polvoriento.

Jasper se carcajeo —no, para nada… es uno de los lugares más bellos que he visitado, aunque el si tiene un poco de razón, es muy caluroso.

En eso yo carraspeé intentando con esto hacer notar mi presencia.

—Oh Bert, has despertado —dijo Candy levantándose para darme la mano.

Yo obviamente, no iba allí en plan de amigos, quería que este sujeto tuviera bien claro que yo era su novio.

—Creo que no los he presentado, ¿cierto? —dijo Candy sin obtener respuesta.

—Mira Bert, él es Jasper Virtanen… ¿lo recuerdas?

—Por supuesto —respondí yo, con la voz ronca.

—Mucho gusto, señor Andrew… —dijo él estirando su mano para saludarme.

Luego de esto no volvió a sentarse, estaba claro que el ambiente se había puesto tenso y que su presencia al lado de Candy no me parecía en nada.

—Bueno Candy, ha sido una exquisita coincidencia —dijo besando el dorso de su mano —hasta luego, señor Andrew —volvió a decir, para después marcharse y perderse entre las demás personas.

Candy parecía estar ajena a las emociones que yo estaba sintiendo, tal parecía ser que ese tal Jasper le caía muy bien. Yo solo esperaba que este sujeto no se convirtiera en una piedra en el zapato.

—¿Y qué te platica el señor Jasper? —le pregunte con un tonecito de molestia.

—Pues… me dijo que él también va a invertir en Brasil, como tú —respondió.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo yo levantando una ceja.

—Sí.

—Pues bien, por él —agregue de manera cortante.

Candy clavo sus ojos en mi cara y pregunto no muy convencida de hacerlo —el señor Jasper no te agrada, ¿cierto?

Yo volteé la vista hacia ella —¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —respondí tratando de evadir lo evidente.

—No te hagas el desentendido, dime ¿te agrada o no?

Yo volví a hacerme el disimulado y volteé para otro lado, evitando que ella viera cualquier reacción en mi cara.

—Contesta… —me presiono.

—Pues no, no me agrada… ¿y qué?

Candy empezó a reírse burlonamente —por dios Bert, no me vayas a decir que te pones celoso.

—Claro que no.

—Claro que sí…

—Claro que no.

—¡Que sí!

—¡Bueno ya! Sí, me pongo celoso.

Candy se abalanzo sobre mí, abrazándome fuertemente —lo sabía —luego planto un beso en mi mejilla —pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte —volvió a besarme —yo te amo a ti.

—Mmm... —yo me hice el ofendido.

Candy volvió a reírse —¿Quién diría que el señor Andrew sería un celoso?

—¡Ya Candy! Deja de burlarte de mí ¿quieres? —pero esto solo hizo que ella se riera más, estaba claro que le divertía verme así. Quizás lo hacía en venganza por lo del otro día, o quizás solo le gustaba molestarme.

—Anda pues, hay que regresar a los camarotes, la comida pronto será servida y debemos arreglarnos —dijo levantándose de donde estaba jalando mi mano para que la siguiera.

Annie y Archie también ya había dejado de leer, y como cosa extraña, esta vez las que estuvieron listas primero fueron ellas.

—¿Y dónde conociste al señor Jasper? —pregunto Annie mientras acomodaba su tocado.

—En Chicago —respondió Candy luego de ponerse un poco de color en los labios.

—¿En Chicago? No parece ser americano, su acento es más…

—No lo es —la corrigió ella.

—¿Ah no? —pregunto con incredulidad.

—No, creo que dijo que era Finés —dijo Candy haciendo memoria.

—Oh vaya… —guardo silencio y agrego un poco de colorete a sus mejillas —es muy guapo.

—Quizás —contesto Candy en tono indiferente.

—Por supuesto que lo es, es alto… delgado, de ojos verdes profundos… cabello café y rizado, elegante y…

—Calla Annie, que si sigues hablando así me veré en la necesidad de acusarte —dijo Candy divertida.

—¿Acusarme? ¿Por qué?

—Por estar hablando así, el señor Jasper solo es un amigo.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita que sea muy guapo —se defendió.

—Ves… le voy a decir a Archie.

—Ya pues, ya no digo nada.

Cuando salieron, se dieron cuenta de que nosotros todavía seguíamos alistándonos, esperaron un momento, pero esta vez calladas y finalmente nos fuimos todos juntos a comer.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Ay! moría por escribir de nuevo.

Saludos y muchos muchos agradecimientos por seguir ahí aun a pesar de tan tremendo retraso.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187 y Pelusa778.**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **Aun no sé que días estaré actualizando, pero igual serán 2 veces por semana... puede ser un martes o miércoles y después un viernes o un sábado, hay estén al pendiente XD ¿vale?**

Pasados ya algunos días después de que zarpamos, por fin en la distancia vislumbrábamos Brasil; si todo salía bien, mañana por la mañana estaríamos desembarcando en Sao Paulo y por el momento lo único que había que hacer era celebrar un viaje provechoso y libre de inconvenientes.

Habíamos recibido la invitación a la gran fiesta, hoy por la mañana y en estos momentos Annie y Archie ya disfrutaban de las divertidas notas del charlestón en medio de la pista.

Candy, por el contrario, había querido salir a cubierta a tomar un poco de aire fresco y observar por última vez la luna desde este barco. Estaba pensativa, podía notarlo; así que me pare justo detrás de ella, envolví sus manos con las mías y frote mi rostro contra su espesa y dorada cabellera. Ella se giró a verme y me sonrió.

—¿Qué te sucede, preciosa? —pregunte aún sin soltarla.

Ella no contesto enseguida, por el contrario, continúo observando las lejanas luces titilantes que marcaban el final de nuestro viaje.

—No me pasa nada… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dijo volviendo a verme a los ojos.

—Bueno, desde hace rato te noto pensativa…

Ella agacho la cabeza y esquivo mi mirada.

—Solo… solo pensaba en él… sé que tú también lo viste antes de subir al barco —contestó de forma nostálgica.

—Ah… en él —inevitablemente mis manos se retiraron de las suyas —supongo que fue casualidad… así como te encontraste con el señor Virtanen en este barco —dije yo con indiferencia.

—Quizás… pero, lucia tan triste…

—Su vida nunca ha sido fácil… además el teatro se ha visto afectado severamente por la incursión del cine —conteste yo como si me importara; bueno, si me importaba, pero no quería reconocerlo, al fin y al cabo, Terrence y yo habíamos sido muy buenos amigos.

—Posiblemente esa sea la causa… pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —pregunte yo algo ansioso.

—No es solo eso lo que me tiene así, hay… hay algo más.

Yo la mire confundido —¿qué más?

—Siento… o más bien, me siento extraña —respondió llevándose una mano al pecho.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí…

—Si es a causa mía puedo retirarme —le conteste un poco irritado, estaba algo celoso, tenía que reconocerlo.

—No, no es eso… es el viaje…

—¿El viaje? —pregunte con molestia —Candy, sino querías venir lo hubieras dicho antes…

—¡Albert! Por dios, ¿quieres comportarte y escucharme?

—Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que piense si todo me lo dices de esa forma?

Ella me dedico una mirada de reproche —si estoy así es porque siento una especie de presentimiento, no porque éste arrepentida de haber venido —me explico para luego darme la espalda.

Yo no le dije nada, me quede parado detrás suyo con las manos en los bolsillos y voltee hacía atrás en dirección a la fiesta.

—No creo que sea nada grave, deben de ser los nervios… anda vamos a divertirnos que Annie y Archie ya nos llevan la delantera —le dije tratando de animarla.

Ella volteo hacia donde yo veía y contesto —en un momento voy, adelántate tú.

Yo, viendo que no podía hacer más, la deje a solas como me lo pedía y fui a sentarme a la mesa. Mientras tanto Candy seguía sujeta con fuerza a los barandales, sabía que lo que sentía tenía un motivo, más no sabía aun cual era, solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo… además, el peligro ya había pasado, ya estábamos casi por concluir el viaje, ¿Qué infortunio nos podía pasar ahora? Pensó.

Se obligó a sonreír y a pensar de manera más positiva, si seguía actuando de esa manera solo conseguiría echar a perder tan maravillosa noche. Acomodo su vestido y limpio sus ojos.

—¿Estás listo? —me pregunto estirando su mano para que yo la tomara.

Yo arqueé la ceja al ver que ya estaba mejor —¡por supuesto! —respondí al momento en que correspondía a su gesto y la halaba hacía mi para tomarla por la cintura —la pregunta es… ¿tú estas listas? —le dije de manera coqueta cerca de su oído.

Ella solo se sonrió y acomodo su mano sobre mi hombro. La música empezó a sonar en el salón y pronto nos vimos bailando en medio de la pista, curiosamente y como ya lo habíamos venido comprobando en ocasiones anteriores nos acoplamos muy bien; ella bailaba con desenvoltura mientras yo seguía sus pasos con agilidad.

Annie y Archie al ver que lo hacíamos tan bien, igual o mejor que ellos; se acercaron a nosotros y comenzamos a competir entre los dos.

Al final la música fue cambiada por unas melodías mucho más tranquilas, haciendo que el ímpetu de un inicio se calmara.

Candy rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos, mientras yo con firmeza la sujetaba de la cintura… la música por si sola parecía mecernos en el mismo mar, de un lado a otro, una y otra vez.

Sus ojos brillaban y yo… yo parecía sumergirme en su mirada…

—Candy… te amo —le dije acariciándole su mejilla dulcemente.

—Yo te amo muchísimo más, Bert —respondió recargándose en mi pecho.

—Siempre te amaré —insistí.

Ella levanto la vista, pero entonces algo más llamo nuestra atención. Un fuerte sonido proveniente del interior del barco retumbo bajo nuestros pies, ella me miro asustada y yo lo que hice fue sujetarle las manos con fuerza, algo pasaba y no era bueno.

—Albert ¿Qué pasa? —grito llena de miedo.

—No lo sé, tranquilízate, no debe ser nada grave… —dije tratando de sonar convincente, pero esto poco de cierto tenía; la cara desencajada por el miedo y la preocupación se apreciaba en todos los demás pasajeros, la orquesta había dejado de tocar y algunas personas empezaban ya a salir a ver qué era lo que sucedía.

—Iré a ver qué pasa —le dije soltando su mano.

—No Bert, por favor no vayas…—grito ella volviendo a tomar mi mano con desespero, Archie y yo nos miramos el uno al otro, pero ninguno fue.

Entonces un sonido más estrepitoso que el anterior hizo vibrar el barco, efectivamente algo pasaba. La gente presa del pánico comenzó a arrempujarse unos contra otros, queriendo salir cuanto antes de donde estábamos. Pero mucho antes de que siquiera lográramos hacer algo, una fuerte explosión se dio lugar.

—¡Albert! —grito Candy abalanzándose sobre mí al ver como algo venía con intención de caerme encima.

Yo estaba tan distraído buscando la manera de ponernos a salvo que solo alce la vista para ver cómo esa cosa me golpeaba la cabeza, después de eso todo se volvió oscuro.

—¡Bert! —grito Candy con gruesas lagrimas brotando por sus ojos.

Había humo, fuego y gritos por todos lados hacían de esta escena la más desgarradora.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Una fuerte luz llamo la atención de las personas más próximas a la costa, algo había explotado en medio del mar millas antes de llegar a tierra y una señal de auxilio tras otra fueron llegando a los radios de los barcos más cercanos.

Una de las calderas se había sobrecalentado, al punto que el mecanismo comenzó a fallar haciendo botar sus piezas para posteriormente explotar con furia cerca de la reserva de combustible del barco. Todo esto genero un pánico colectivo y trajo consigo la colisión de algunos puntos vitales en la infraestructura del barco. No se estaba hundiendo, pero si estaba ardiendo en llamas.

De inmediato los barcos cercanos (mayormente pesqueros) comenzaron a acercarse, las personas saltaban al agua sin esperanza de ser salvados y únicamente motivados por no ser abrazados por las llamas.

En el salón, Candy buscaba con la mirada a Annie y a Archie, hacia un momento estaban parados justo al lado de ellos, pero entre la multitud que se apretujaba se habían perdido, pidió auxilio una y otra vez, pero nadie presto atención a sus reclamos, mientras yo yacía en el suelo con la frente sangrando y un halo de sangre en el piso.

Con manos temblorosas y haciendo recopilación de todas sus fuerzas se obligó a pensar con la cabeza fría, se quitó el chal que cubría su espalda y con el rodeo mi cráneo, intentando con esto contener la sangre que salía a borbotones.

—Estarás bien Bert —me dijo, intentando con esto tranquilizarse un poco, yo estaba inconsciente.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos y solo deseaba encontrar algo en que poder llevarme, cualquier movimiento brusco podía incluso empeorar mi situación, algo le decía que la fractura era grave.

Annie y Archie por otro lado buscaban a Candy y a mi desesperadamente, incluso Lulú se les había perdido de vista, pero había tanta gente queriendo salir que todo era un completo caos.

—Archie, tengo miedo —dijo Annie recargándose en el pecho de mi sobrino.

—Cálmate, pronto los encontraremos —respondió él aun sin dejar de voltear en todas direcciones.

En eso una explosión más los obligo a moverse de donde estaban, las cosas comenzaban a empeorar con cada segundo que pasaba.

—Annie, quédate aquí, iré a buscar a mi tío y a Candy, no deben de estar muy lejos…

—No Archie, por favor llévame contigo… ¡no quiero quedarme aquí sola!

—Annie… —dijo Archie dudando en llevarla.

—Por favor, iré contigo…

—Está bien —acepto tomándola de la mano.

Comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro, buscándonos entre la espesura del humo y el rojo vivo del fuego.

Candy por otra parte, improviso con unas tablas un soporte en el que arrastrarme y ponerme a salvo; era fuerte, sí… pero no lo suficiente como para cargarme en brazos y sacarme de donde estaba.

Se sentía impotente, yo no paraba de perder sangre y a ella le costaba cada vez más respirar con facilidad, había demasiado humo y la tos se volvía insoportable.

—Yo te salvare Bert… —volvió a decir con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

En eso Annie distinguió entre el desastre los rubios cabellos de Candy, fijo la vista y confirmo que era ella, su vestido estaba desecho, y algo no estaba bien.

—¡Archie! Allá están —grito indicando con su mano el lugar exacto de nuestra posición.

—¡Vamos Annie! —exclamo él en respuesta.

Corrieron apresurados en contra del mar de gente y justo antes de llegar se toparon con las columnas que habían caído a causa de la explosión, no podían pasar de ninguna forma. En eso Annie soltó un grito desgarrador.

—¡Archie! ¡el señor Andrew!

Mi sobrino giro la vista y me vio allí, tirado en el piso quizás al borde de la muerte.

Para entonces, Candy ya se había percatado de la presencia de Annie y Archie, estaba llorando y no podía articular palabra, solo permaneció allí a mi lado, sujetando mi mano con fuerza y pidiendo con ojos suplicantes que la ayudaran.

—Vamos Annie, tenemos que ayudar a mi tío… —dijo tomando su mano y llevándola a buscar otra forma de acceder al salón hecho ruinas.

Tuvieron que quitar sillas y mesas entre otras cosas para poder acceder por donde era la otra puerta, y cuando por fin lo hicieron corriendo hasta donde estaba Candy.

—Candy, ¿Qué ha pasado? —dijo Archie arrodillándose para ver cómo me encontraba.

—Él… él… él estaba… —intento explicar, pero estaba en shock.

—Candy, cálmate —dijo Annie abrazándola y sujetándola con fuerza.

Archie viendo que Candy tampoco estaba bien, decidió tomar el mando de la situación y antes que nada me tomo el pulso… Candy le había enseñado cómo y en este momento, agradecía que así fuera. Yo aún respiraba, con dificultad, pero lo hacía; mi pulso era débil, pero aun había esperanza.

—¡Hay que sacarlo de aquí! ¡vamos ayúdenme! —ordeno al momento en que tomaba el extremo de las tablas que Candy había improvisado como camilla y las chicas por su parte tomaban los dos extremos restantes.

Al llegar a la puerta, tuvieron que dejarme en el piso nuevamente, había demasiadas cosas estorbando que impedían que yo lograra salir por la estrecha puerta.

Entre los tres movieron todo hasta que finalmente el paso quedo libre.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que apenas y podían entender como de un momento a otro habían pasado a semejante situación.

Con dificultad lograron sacarme del salón y me llevaron a cubierta, pero con tanta gente queriendo huir, era imposible avanzar más rápido, eso y que nadie más se preocupaba por no dañarme más de lo que ya estaba. Los arrempujones y aventones sobraban.

—¡Tendremos que esperar un poco! ¡pueden lastimarlo si avanzamos más! —grito Archie, tratando de que su voz sobresaliera de los gritos y suplicas que inundaban el ambiente.

Candy se arrodillo y apretando los dientes con fuerza, extendió su mano para comprobar una vez más que yo seguía con vida.

Levanto la vista al cielo e inevitablemente la culpa la embargo, desde un principio supo que algo malo pasaría el día de hoy, pero no había querido hacer caso a sus instintos y ahora ahí estaban las consecuencias; yo estaba en el piso, debatiéndome entre la vida y la muerte.

—¡Miren! ¡Vienen a rescatarnos! —grito Annie al ver como un pequeño barco se acercaba sigiloso hacia el lugar de los hechos.

Más y más personas comenzaron a arrojarse al mar para intentar alcanzar el barco que los auxiliaba y este no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de acercarse, decenas de personas ya rodeaban el casco suplicando subir a bordo.

Luego de unos intentos más por avanzar, Candy, Annie y Archie lograron acercarme a un sitio en donde sería más fácil que alguien nos auxiliara.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Poco a poco dentro del caos, las personas empezaron a ser puestas a salvo. Que el accidente hubiera ocurrido tan cerca de la costa había sido un punto crucial para que ahora yo me encontrara sobre esta cama de hospital en medio de una operación urgente.

Finalmente habían logrado sacarme de ese infierno, para hacerme entrar en otro.

—Archie, tenemos que avisarle al señor George de lo que ha pasado… —dijo Annie en voz baja, tratando de no llamar la atención de Candy.

—Lo sé, más no tengo como localizarlo, todo quedo en el barco… —contesto de la misma forma.

—Si mal no recuerdo esta hospedado en el Sheraton… —hurgo entre sus pertenencias y encontró su directorio, lo abrió y confirmo que así era —sí, está en el Sheraton, mira aquí está el número.

Archie tomo el directorio de Annie y volteo hacia Candy, ella no dijo nada y él tampoco; solo le dedico una mirada que ella supo interpretar bien.

—Vuelvo enseguida —le dijo a Annie dándole un ligero beso en la frente.

Después de esto, Annie se acercó a Candy; se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano. Candy estaba sentada en uno de los sillones que había en la sala de espera, sujetando fuertemente un abrigo que uno de los rescatistas le había ofrecido.

—Candy…

Ella de estar con la mirada clavada al piso, la levanto.

—Quisiera decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, que todo estará bien, pero… eso solo sería mentirte, estoy igual de asustada que tu… —dijo apretando su mano.

Candy desvió la mirada, apretó los labios y finalmente hablo a la par que sus ojos se humedecían —Annie… ¡tengo mucho miedo! ¡no quiero que Albert muera!

—Candy por dios, el señor Albert no puede morir… ha sobrevivido a tantas catástrofes, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso siquiera?

Ella se llevó una mano al rostro intentando contener el llanto.

—¡Quizás no! Pero, ¿y si vuelve a perder la memoria? ¿y si esta vez no se recupera? —exclamo dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran libres por sus mejillas —volvió a golpearse la cabeza, ¡soy enfermera y sé que esa es una gran probabilidad!

—Cálmate Candy, eso no sucederá —insistió.

Candy no dijo nada más, guardo silencio y solo observo a Archie en la distancia.

Archie: Por favor, comuníqueme a la suite del señor George Johnson.

Él espero unos segundos, movió el pie repetidas veces en señal de ansiedad y por fin la llamada se transfirió.

George: Sí, ¿Quién habla?

Archie: George, soy yo, Archie… ¡oh dios mío! ¡Qué Bueno que te encuentro!

George: Señor Archie, qué, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Era obvio que algo no estaba bien, estas no eran horas de llamar y además su tono de voz era bastante alarmante, algo malo sucedía.

Archie: George, tienes que venir enseguida al hospital Sao Paulo…

George: Pero, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Por qué están en un hospital?

Archie: El barco en el que veníamos exploto, mi tío está en terapia intensiva, ¡tienes que venir cuanto antes!

George al escuchar semejante noticia se quedó mudo, por poco y suelta el teléfono de la impresión.

George: No tardo.

Acto seguido, tomo las llaves de la suite, llevo consigo el dinero y la chequera, y salió rumbo al hospital.

Cuando llego lo primero que hizo fue preguntarle a la recepcionista por mí; esta le dijo en qué piso estaba y a toda prisa subió por las escaleras. Al subir el último peldaño pudo darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

Candy continuaba sentada en el sofá, Annie intentaba darle ánimos y Archie se paseaba de un lado a otro a la espera de cualquier noticia.

En cuanto Candy vio a George aparecer en la sala, se levantó y corrió a abrazarlo, buscando en él algún tipo de consuelo.

—¡George! Albert está muy mal… los doctores no nos han dicho nada aun… —dijo en cuanto mi amigo la recibió.

Él dirigió la vista a los demás, y luego habló.

—Hay que tener calma, señorita…

En eso Archie se acercó —que bueno que has llegado.

Entre tanto, Annie fue por un poco de café, nadie quería descansar y mucho menos se querían dormir. Les entrego una taza a cada uno y se sentó.

—Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente? —pregunto George sosteniendo la taza de café entre las manos.

Candy bajo la vista y fue Archie quien tomó la palabra.

—Todos estábamos en la fiesta, tu sabes, siempre la noche antes de concluir el viaje hay una…

—Sí, sí…

—Bueno, estábamos bailando cuando de pronto un fuerte sonido nos hizo detener a todos, todavía no sabíamos que era, pero el sonido se repitió y entonces supimos que se trataba de una explosión.

—El barco empezó a vibrar, toda la gente comenzó a correr y fuertes llamaradas aparecieron por todos lados… —agrego Annie viendo que Archie no podía seguir con el relato.

Candy entonces se animó a hablar interrumpiendo a Annie —yo estaba con Bert cuando todo paso, Annie y Archie desaparecieron entre la multitud desesperada y no sé cómo, pero solo vi algo que se dirigía a Bert, quise correr y salvarlo, pero… pero no pude, ¡no pude! —grito rompiendo en llanto.

—Cuando nosotros los encontramos, el señor Albert ya estaba en el piso inconsciente, con la cabeza afectada por el golpe y perdiendo mucha sangre…

—Candy hizo lo que pudo para retener la hemorragia, pero perdimos mucho tiempo sacándolo de donde estaba y esperando que alguien nos rescatara —dijo Archie sintiéndose un poco más calmado, hasta el momento había logrado mantenerse sereno, pero… era demasiado.

—Al llegar al hospital los médicos lo metieron directamente a terapia intensiva, Candy les explico todo y…

—Desde entonces están encerrados en el quirófano, no sabemos cómo esta Bert, ni mucho menos si continua con vida —dijo Candy llevándose un pañuelo a la cara.

George no comento nada, solo guardo silencio asimilando todo lo que los muchachos le estaban diciendo, levanto la vista al cielo y recordó algo muy importante.

—Tengo que informarle de esto a la señora Elroy —dijo al momento en que se paraba del sillón.

—No George, espera… será mejor que esperamos noticias, así mi tía no sufrirá tanto…

George dudo un poco —está bien, tiene razón.

El tiempo continuaba avanzando y cada vez la espera parecía ser más larga…

—Señorita Candy, insisto que debería descansar un poco.

—No George, estoy bien…

En eso estaban cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió y el medico apareció detrás de ella; Candy junto a todos los demás, se pararon enseguida y fueron hasta él.

—Doctor, por favor díganos como esta Albert —suplico Candy.

El doctor se retiró el cubrebocas, observo a todos y hablo.

—El paciente salió bien de cirugía, pero… sigue muy delicado aún.

Candy se llevó las manos a la cara, yo seguía aquí entre los vivos, pero aún no sabían bajo qué circunstancias.

—Entonces… ¿aún no saben cómo está?

—Sabemos que sufrió una fuerte contusión, siendo esta la causa de la rotura de su cráneo y la hemorragia, pero necesitamos que reaccione para hacer un análisis más certero.

—¡Dios mío!

—Dígame doctor, ¿Qué tan probables es que pierda la memoria…?

—¿La memoria?

—Sí, es que… —Candy dirigió la vista a todos, en especial a George —hace algunos años sufrió un golpe en la cabeza y estuvo amnésico por casi dos años…

El doctor pensó un poco antes de contestar —en ese caso… su estado es peor —guardo silencio —no puedo decirles a ciencia cierta si los reconocerá o no, pero si quedase amnésico la probabilidad de que nunca más se recupere es aún mayor.

Candy al escuchar esto casi se desploma, se sujetó con fuerza al borde del sillón y opto por mejor sentarse. Luego, viendo que eso no era suficiente se levantó y se encamino a la salida.

—¡Candy! ¿A dónde vas? —la llamo Annie al ver que se marchaba.

—A afuera, necesito estar sola… —y salió.

George al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Candy supo que no era seguro que ella anduviese sola, podría incluso cometer una locura. Además, aun no podían pasar a verme, ¿Qué caso tenia esperar sentado?

—¡Señorita! ¡Espere!

—George… —susurro Candy al verlo detrás de ella.

—Por favor, permítame acompañarla.

Candy no respondió nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

Bajaron una buena cantidad de escaleras y finalmente salieron del hospital a lo que parecía ser un jardín. Candy diviso una banca libre y camino hasta allí, seguida por George.

Al sentarse apoyo su frente sobre sus manos, el viaje parecía ser lo mejor del mundo, la cosa más divertida… nada comparada con la desgracia que ahora los cubría.

—George… no sé qué voy a hacer si Bert queda amnésico de nuevo… —guardo silencio y levanto su rostro para verlo —cuando perdió la memoria estaba tan devastado… tan triste por no poder recordar nada… incluso llego a…

—¿A qué? —pregunto George al ver como Candy se callaba, nunca le había preguntado a Albert exactamente como se sintió en aquel momento de su vida y ahora la oportunidad para saberlo estaba aquí.

—En ningún hospital lo querían… y el Santa Juana no fue la excepción, él mismo dijo que si él moría allí, nadie se preocuparía…

George no dijo nada.

—Si él estuvo así por un tiempo, no quiero ni pensar en cómo será el resto de su vida intentando recordar algo por más mínimo que sea… ni siquiera sé si me recuerde a mí…

George estiro su mano y la poso en el hombro de Candy —en aquel entonces él estaba lejos de su familia y en un principio no la tuvo a usted; señorita, sea cual sea el resultado, debemos de estar agradecidos porque el sigue aquí entre nosotros…

Candy iba a decir algo cuando de la nada apareció Archie gritando.

—¡Candy! ¡George! ¡Mi tío ha despertado!

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Alexas90:** Respecto a la nacionalidad de Jasper es porque mi banda favorita es de Finlandia y pues quise poner algo a mi gusto XD

 **Anahi78 y** **AnMonCer** : Si estuviesen en lo correcto o no, igual no les diría :P jejeje

Es tan lindo ver como todas decían extrañar mis actualizaciones, no hay mejor recibimiento que ese.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778 y AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO,**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Archie no tuvo que repetir nada una segunda vez, en cuanto Candy y George lo escucharon decir semejante noticia, se levantaron de la banca y corrieron apresurados hasta donde mi sobrino.

—Archie, dime que hablas en serio, por favor… —dijo Candy abrazándolo efusivamente.

—¡Jamás jugaría con algo así! —respondió enseguida —ahora ¡corramos!

Candy subió las escaleras seguida de los demás y al llegar a la puerta se detuvo de golpe. Tomo la perilla con indecisión y antes de hacerla girar volteo a ver a Annie que estaba al lado de ella.

—Annie, ¿crees que me recuerde?

—No lo sé Candy, solo hay una forma de saberlo…

—Bien, entraré.

Giro la perilla muy lentamente y deslizo la puerta hacia adentro… sus manos sudaban y sus ojos miraban al suelo preparándose para lo peor, no quería levantar la vista, simplemente no podía.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Mi tía Elroy descansaba tranquilamente en su habitación; el día había sido bastante largo, sobre todo para alguien como ella de edad tan avanzada, pero a pesar de todo, una inusual sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios y tal parecía ser que el sueño que tenía era bastante agradable para hacerla reaccionar de esa manera.

De mi parte hubiese querido no ser la causa de tanto alboroto, pero por desgracia tal parecía ser que las malas noticias llegaban más rápido que las buenas. Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta obligaron a mi tía a salir de sus sueños, ¿Qué razones de poder había para hacerla despertar de tal manera?

Molesta y también un poco intrigada, abrió los ojos y grito que en un momento salía, Clement del otro lado de la puerta insistía en que no demorara mucho y mi tía obviamente se puso más irritada; tomo su elegante bata del armario y se echó un vistazo en el espejo solo para comprobar que no estaba en tan malas condiciones para salir frente a un empleado.

—¡Por dios Clement! ¿acaso no ves la hora que es? —lo reprendió mi tía sin esperar a que el dijera nada.

—Señora —se inclinó para disculparse —perdone que la moleste, pero ha llegado un mensaje urgente desde Sao Paulo —explico a toda brevedad.

—¿De Sao Paulo? —pregunto mi tía cayendo en la redundancia de que yo estaba allá —por favor Clement, de seguro es un simple aviso de mi sobrino diciendo que ya tocaron tierra —expreso restándole importancia a la situación.

Clement la miro indeciso —señora… no es un mensaje del señor Andrew.

—¿Ah no? ¿entonces de quién? —pregunto volviendo la molestia al tono de su voz.

—Es de parte de un tal Vasco, dice ser parte de la tripulación del barco en el que el señor iba, ha pasado un grave accidente y pide que intenten hacer contacto con sus familiares…

En ese momento mi tía sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban, se sostuvo con avidez de la puerta y Clement la ayudo.

—Señora, ¿quiere que llame al señor George?

Mi tía no contesto nada en lo absoluto, su mano derecha temblaba con desespero y un nudo en el pecho se le iba acumulando, solo alcanzo a inclinar la cabeza y señalar un sí con ese gesto.

Un par de empleadas ayudaron a mi tía a dirigirse de nuevo al interior de su habitación y con cuidado la sentaron al borde de su cama.

Decenas de pensamientos llegaron a su mente, miedos reprimidos y amenazas que creía nunca más regresarían… ¿Qué estaría pasando conmigo ahora?

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, Candy se dio cuenta de que yo seguía dormido, se acercó solo para estar segura y estiro su mano con intención de despertarme, pero se detuvo mucho antes de llegar a hacerlo, no tenía el valor suficiente para atreverse.

Se llevó esa misma mano al pecho y dejo que el aire de nuevo entrara con regularidad en sus pulmones, su corazón estaba acelerado y debía controlarse.

Me observo por unos minutos y por fin se decidió a sentarse en uno de los sillones que allí había; debía esperar a que de nuevo recuperara el conocimiento.

Annie en el exterior, no pudo soportar más la curiosidad y decidió hurgar un poco por la puerta de la habitación, se asomó y se dio cuenta de que en realidad nada pasaba, Candy estaba sentada y yo dándole la espalda completamente dormido.

—Candy… —ella se giró enseguida —¿qué paso?

Candy volteo a verme y con voz muy baja le dijo —se durmió…

—Vaya, quizás Archie solo se confundió —termino de decir para luego volver a cerrar la puerta.

Afuera, Archie y George que también se encontraban muy ansiosos, preguntaron a Annie que era lo que estaba sucediendo en la habitación, ambos querían respuestas, pero por desgracia no había ninguna aún.

—El señor Albert sigue dormido —informo a ambos, luego dirigió una mirada de reproche a mi sobrino —¡Archie! Eres un tonto, solo nos diste una falsa alarma.

—Lo siento, en serio creía que ya había despertado.

Tanto George como Annie solo lo miraron, en momentos de nerviosismo cualquiera podía equivocarse.

De nuevo en la habitación… Candy empezó a leer un libro y con esto intentar distraerse y no caer rendida por el sueño. Ya eran casi las 6 de la mañana y no quería volver a cerrar los ojos hasta saber que yo ya estaba consiente. Resoplo con angustia y cuando Annie le propuso irse a descansar al hotel ella se negó sin dudarlo.

—Señorita Candy, insisto que debe irse a descansar, yo puedo quedarme a cuidar de William —dijo George tratando de convencerla.

—George, he dicho que no —volvió la vista hacia la habitación en la que yo me encontraba —me quedare aquí hasta que vea a Albert abrir los ojos y llamarme por mi nombre.

Annie y Archie se miraron el uno al otro comprendiendo la situación de Candy.

—En ese caso, no hay nada más que discutir —termino aceptando—de todas formas, si alguno de ustedes desea ir a descansar puede hacerlo —dijo refiriéndose a Annie y Archie —el coche está en el estacionamiento.

Annie miro a Candy dudando en decir o no lo que pensaba, sabía que en este momento quedarse con ella era lo más apropiado, pero también sentía que cada vez era más difícil mantenerse despierta, el café que sostenía en su mano era el tercero y el efecto cada vez parecía ser más un fracaso.

Se acercó a ella y tomo sus manos —Candy, disculpa lo que voy a decirte, pero muero de sueño y deseo ir al hotel a descansar un poco…

Candy correspondió al gesto —no te preocupes Annie, yo entiendo —guardo silencio, se sonrió y luego se dirigió a Archie —¿y tú? ¿no deseas ir también?

Archie sopeso la posibilidad, pero luego reacciono pensando en que eso era algo impropio y este mismo pensamiento lo llevo a algo mucho más importante—tengo sueño, pero he recordado ahora algo que hemos pasado por alto.

Todos lo miraron con expectación.

—Ninguno de nosotros ha sabido nada de Lulú desde el accidente…

Annie se llevó las manos a la boca y George no comprendía a quien se refería mi sobrino.

—Perdón señor Archivald, pero ¿Quién es Lulú?

—Lulú es nuestra dama de compañía —respondió Annie antes de que Archie lo hiciera —¡Dios mío! Lo había olvidado por completo —dijo aun sin quitarse las manos que cubrían su boca.

—Señor Archivald, si gusta deme los datos de la señorita y yo me encargare de averiguar su paradero y situación —dijo George tan eficiente como siempre.

Archie lo pensó un poco.

—Está bien, pero de todas formas me quedare aquí por si Candy necesita algo —acepto, mirando con ojos suplicantes de comprensión a Annie.

Luego de esto, Annie se marchó al hotel; estaba exhausta y los pies le dolían mucho. Por fin un poco de tranquilidad luego de semejante experiencia.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Después de haber ido a dejar a Annie al hotel, George se dirigió al puerto, allí era el mejor lugar para empezar a buscar a la dama de compañía.

Pronto se topó con personas que supieron darle indicaciones de los posibles paraderos de la susodicha y finalmente la encontró.

La joven yacía sentada en una vieja banca de madera, con los pies muy juntos y sus brazos recargados en sus piernas.

—Disculpe señorita, mi nombre es George Johnson —se presentó con su usual elegancia y pregunto —¿sabe si la señorita Lulu se encuentra aquí? Es la dama de compañía del señor Cornwell y la señorita Britter.

El rostro de la joven se ilumino, por un momento llego a pensar que sus patrones la habían olvidado.

—Soy… soy yo —respondió con nerviosismo.

—¡Oh vaya! En ese caso le suplico me acompañe.

Archie no había dado indicaciones de que hacer con Lulú, así que George opto por llevarla al lado de Annie para que ella no estuviera sola en la suite. Para cuando regreso al hospital Candy continuaba sola en la habitación, haciéndome compañía. Cada vez sus ojos se cerraban por tiempos más prolongados y constantemente sentía como su cabeza se inclinaba inconscientemente. En esta situación era evidente que estaba ajena a lo que a mí me sucedía.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

—Clement, dime que has logrado hacer contacto con George —dijo mi tía masajeándose la sien.

—Lo siento señora, por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo —respondió él haciendo un ademán con el teléfono.

Mi tía, cansada de la incertidumbre lo reprendió —a ver, ¡quítate! Que me encargare yo.

Después de muchos más intentos comprendió que no podía hacer nada tampoco, solo esperar a que, de alguna manera u otra una buena noticia llegara a las puertas de Chicago.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Durante todo este tiempo la sensación de abandono había sido sustituida poco a poco por el recuerdo, yo como si fuese un vaso completamente vacío, fui recordando poco a poco toda mi vida, cada vez lo recuerdos llenaban más mi alma y aunque deseaba despertar cuanto antes, mis ojos simplemente no se abrían. A lo lejos escuche algunas voces… _¿Qué sería?_ Me pregunte.

Quise moverme y por un momento sentí que lo lograba, más sin embargo en mi situación nada cambiaba. Todo era una absoluta oscuridad.

Lleno de miedo, comencé a sentir frio, ¿qué era lo que me pasaba? Simplemente no lo entendía, hacía un momento estaba con Candy cuando el barco comenzó a arder en llamas y entonces… sí, ya lo recordaba. Uno de los pilares se había precipitado contra mí y yo lo único que pude hacer fue intentar protegerme con los brazos… ¡por dios! Si estoy aquí quizás algo muy malo paso conmigo después…

Por alguna extraña razón logre contener la calma aun a pesar de que el pánico me embargaba, respire con tranquilidad y entonces una vez más intente abrir los ojos…

Lentamente mis parpados se separaron y para mi suerte esta vez la oscuridad se disipaba. A unos metros de mí una figura blanca iluminaba mi existencia.

—¿Candy…? —una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, el golpe que había sufrido junto con la anestesia me tenían todavía un poco ensordecido y no estaba seguro si era ella o un ángel dispuesto a abrirme las puertas del cielo, la verdad era que no estaba seguro de seguir con vida.

Ella en lugar de contestarme y voltear a verme como usualmente lo hacía, ignoro mi llamado y entonces me di cuenta de que estaba dormida. Yo intente alzar un poco más la voz, me sentía tan débil que de nuevo mi voz apenas y se escuchó.

Quise estirar mi mano, pero algo la sujetaba y dolía; guardé silencio y esta vez quise ubicarme bien en donde estaba. Había mucha luz proveniente de una lámpara y las paredes blancas me corroboraban que estaba en la habitación de un hospital, la cabeza me dolía y pronto me di cuenta de que lo que sujetaba mi mano era un extraño aparato que me suministraba suero o alguna cosa así.

Alce la única mano que tenía libre y la lleve a mi frente solo para comprobar que había un vendaje en ella, y sí; de nuevo un golpe en la cabeza, ¡vaya suerte la mía!

De todas maneras, sonreí satisfecho de ver a Candy recostada el sillón completamente adormecida. Esta vez, el peligro no me había sorprendido solo como en aquella ocasión y era ella quien velaba mi bienestar. Aclaré mi garganta para después llamarla por su nombre en un intento más y entonces, por fin vi resultados. Ella lentamente abrió los ojos; y dudando de lo que escuchaba, de nuevo volvió a cerrarlos.

—Candy… —insistí, de antemano sabía que era de sueño pesado y mi débil voz apenas y competía con eso —preciosa, por favor despierta…

En esta ocasión ella puso más empeño en despertar, algo le decía que la voz que escuchaba no era parte de sus sueños.

Adormilada y todavía un poco confundida volteo en todas direcciones, topándose finalmente con mis ojos que la veían atentos y expectantes. Tardo en decir o hacer algo, me sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y antes de poder articular palabra, sus ojos ya estaban desbordados por el llanto.

—¡Bert! —grito abalanzándose sobre mi aun a pesar de estar en cama —¡Oh Bert! Pensé que te perdería, que, que… que nunca más volverías a recordarme, oh Bert…

Yo, entre mimos y efusivos abrazos no pare de sonreír —preciosa, no podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente…

Pero luego, al ver como la mirada de Candy y la mía se fusionaban, me quede totalmente enmudecido.

—Bert… —pronuncio mi nombre suavemente para después acercarse a mí; entre abrió los labios en una sonrisa y después dejo que los míos la besaran. Yo por mi parte, quise juguetear un poco con su lengua, pero ella al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba, se retiró —¡vaya! Quizás no esta tan grave después de todo, señor Andrew.

Yo me reí ante su comentario —por favor Candy, solo uno más —supliqué.

El tiempo que había pasado inconsciente no había sido mucho, pero para mí había bastado para extrañar sus besos de sobremanera. Ella inclino su rostro con disposición y de nuevo nuestras bocas de unieron, finalmente estábamos juntos de nuevo… ¡que cerca había estado de perderla!

Luego de esto se separó de mí y beso mi frente.

—Espera, ya vuelvo —me dijo sonriendo.

—No, ¿A dónde vas? Quédate —le suplique.

—Bert, afuera están George y Archie —debo decirles que has despertado, además el médico debe revisarte… espérame, no tardare.

Luego de esto salió casi corriendo de la habitación y yo no tuve más que aceptar que se marchara. Pronto escuche como todos celebraban la noticia y se dirigían hacia mi habitación dispuestos a corroborar mi estado.

Archie contuvo los gritos de júbilo y solo se acercó para darme un cálido abrazo. Mientras tanto, George al fondo de la habitación me observaba enmudecido, nuevamente yo le provocaba un disgusto.

Archie notando la situación, salió de la habitación alegando que debía avisarle a Annie cuanto antes. Entonces George finalmente se acercó.

—William… —me llamo frunciendo el ceño y apretando la boca.

Y con ese simple gesto entendí que no era disgusto lo que él sentía, sino un genuino sentimiento de preocupación.

—George, lo lamento —fue lo único que me atreví a decirle.

 _(De nuevo silencio)_

El movió su bigote, anunciando con esto que pronto hablaría.

—Solo no lo intentes una tercera vez, ¿entiendes?

No era necesario que dijera más, comprendía perfectamente a lo que se refería; con este accidente era la segunda ocasión en la que mi vida estaba en riesgo, ir por una tercera solo significaría una cosa, la muerte.

En ese momento Candy abrió la puerta de improviso.

—Bert, ya viene el doctor a revisarte… George ¿por favor podríamos esperar afuera?

Él asintió, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se volvió a mirarme —William, tengo que avisarle a la señora Elroy.

Yo solo asentí y me dispuse a recibir las indicaciones del médico para que hiciera su diagnóstico.

Al estar los dos afuera, Candy se acercó a George.

—George, ¿de verdad cree que sea necesario informarle de esto a la tía Elroy? —pregunto un tanto preocupada por el bienestar de mi tía.

—Señorita, es mi deber informarle de toda situación a la señora Elroy, especialmente situaciones como esta —le explico él amablemente.

—Entiendo… —agacho la cabeza para después dirigir su vista hacia la puerta que daba paso a mi habitación, a pesar de que estaba tranquila porque yo la había reconocido y principalmente porque no parecía haber olvidado nada, de todas formas, se sentía un tanto inquieta por las repercusiones que el golpe pudiera tener.

Se mordió los labios y se sentó en uno de los sillones, por lo pronto ella debía esperar a que el medico diera su diagnóstico, no había porque martirizarse aún.

George por otro lado, camino en dirección al teléfono; pero antes de hacer la llamada se detuvo, quizás era mejor esperar, así como lo había dicho Candy, el medico aun no daba su punto de vista y por lo tanto era muy pronto para celebrar. Camino de nuevo en dirección a Candy; Archie se unió después y juntos aguardaron hasta que el medico finalmente salió de la habitación.

—¿Y bien? —pregunto George disimulando su ansiedad.

Todos estaban impacientes, era obvio. Pero el medico pronto los ayudo a tranquilizarse, si había que mantener cuidados muy estrictos para que yo sanara sin ningún riesgo, pero por suerte las cosas solo terminaban allí, mi mente estaba intacta y tal parecía ser que la amnesia no se presentaría nuevamente.

Ahora sí, con más seguridad que antes George se dirigió al teléfono para hacerle la llamada a mi tía. Después de todo, solo había sido un susto.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando mi tía tomo el teléfono que Clement le ofrecía, se santiguo y rogo al cielo que fueran buenas noticias.

Pronto su corazón acongojado se relajó, yo estaba fuera de peligro y aunque la herida era grave no había probabilidad de muerte.

Se llevó una de las manos al pecho y suspiro aliviada.

Clement al ver la reacción de mi tía, supuso que las cosas estaban mejor de lo que anoche lo parecían, pero quizás sonando inoportuno y hasta un poco atrevido, pregunto.

—Señora, el señor Andrew… ¿Cómo está?

Mi tía se sorprendió porque Clement preguntara, pero lejos de reaccionar como usualmente lo hacía respondió.

—Está bien, debido al accidente William se golpeó la cabeza, pero está estable y consiente.

Clement hizo una reverencia por haber obtenido respuesta y se retiró.

Luego de esto mi tía Elroy se quedó sola en el despacho, había pasado la noche en vela y ahora por fin podría conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Tal parecía ser que los infortunios no dejaban en paz a los Andrew, pero por esta ocasión no culpo a Candy y eso hemos de reconocer es algo bueno.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando todos estuvieron completamente seguros de que yo estaría bien, aceptaron retirarse a descansar. Todos excepto Candy, quien se rehusaba a separase de mi lado, se había aferrado al sillón en el que estaba diciendo que no era necesario ir al hotel, al parecer ese sillón le bastaba.

—Señorita, pero si no ha dormido nada —le dijo George tomando su abrigo entre las manos.

—No George, me quedare aquí a cuidar de Bert —contesto ella como si fuese una niña mimada en medio de un capricho.

Yo, desde la cama observaba la escena entre conmovido y preocupado.

—Por favor Candy, obedece a George y ve a descansar, yo no me moveré de aquí ¡te lo aseguro! —le dije al momento en que guiñaba un ojo.

Ella contraria a reaccionar como esperaba, tomo a mal mi comentario; me dirigió una mirada severa, de esas que pocas veces he logrado observar y contesto.

—¡He dicho que no y no me moveré!

Cruzo los brazos y simulo sentarse nuevamente. Fue entonces cuando queriendo y no, la paciencia se me fue.

—Candy, ¿quieres ir a descansar por favor? —no había necesidad de hablarle así, pero ella debía entender que yo también me preocupaba por su salud.

—Bert… —pronuncio mi nombre en un notable estado de sorpresa.

Yo ignorándola completamente, me dirigí a George —Por favor, llévala al hotel y asegúrate de que descansé como es debido.

Candy solo observo sin decir nada, supongo que hasta entonces comprendió. Se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a mí para despedirse.

—Vendré a verte en unas horas…

—Solo si has dormido bien antes —le respondí sonriendo, demostrándole con esto que no estaba enojado.

Cuando llego al hotel, fue recibida por Annie y Lulu; y aunque tenía muchas ganas de charlar con Annie el sueño la venció. Yo de antemano sabía que en cuanto despertara en lo único que pensaría seria en regresar conmigo al hospital y no me equivoque, pasadas algunas horas (no más de 6) ella ya estaba de nuevo en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Candy… ¿que no quedamos que dormirías bien?

—Lo siento, pero quería estar contigo —respondió ella, haciendo un gesto con el que me fue imposible volverla a reprender.

Los días posteriores a este fueron similares, Candy me acompañaba la mayor parte del tiempo y cuidaba de mi con desespero, igual o mejor que cuando estaba en el hospital Santa Juana.

Por esta misma razón la estadía en el hospital me resulto en cierta forma placentera, todos los días tenía reservada para mí a la más hermosa y encantadora de las enfermeras.

Finalmente, después de algunos días, me dieron de alta; Candy tomo algunas de las cosas que había traído consigo y se las entregó a George. Apresurada se acercó a mí, tomo mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme y camino a mi lado muy sonriente.

—A ver Candy, ¿de qué te ríes? —le dije yo al ver su cara de diversión.

—De nada Bert —respondió ella aguantándose una carcajada.

—Mmm… yo sé que no —le dije mirándola a los ojos e intentando presionarla para que me lo dijera.

—Es que te ves muy gracioso con la venda en tu cabeza —contesto dirigiendo su mano a mi frente.

Yo en lugar de molestarme por su comentario me eché a reír y contrario a lo que esperaba, hable en mi defensa.

—¿Qué te pasa? Este es el sombrero más fino que poseo.

Candy al escucharme soltó una estruendosa carcajada, llamando con esto la atención de George.

—Pasa algo William —dijo George volteando hacia nosotros.

Candy y yo nos miramos divertidos —no, nada —Candy ahogo su risa con las manos y continuamos caminando.

El coche no estaba lejos, así que pronto llegamos a él. Con cuidado Candy me ayudo a abordar y finalmente emprendimos el camino en dirección al hotel.

—Disculpa que tu primer visita a Sao Paulo haya sido estropeada por mí —le dije a Candy sintiéndome verdaderamente avergonzado. Aunque el accidente no había sido por mi culpa, el suceso seguro había marcado por siempre el recuerdo de este viaje.

—No te preocupes, de todas formas estoy contigo y eso es lo que cuenta —respondió, haciendo que con sus palabras todas las cosas que pensaba se esfumaran. Se reclino en mi hombro y observo emocionada las calles, aunque llevaba días recorriendo el mismo trayecto (del hotel al hospital y viceversa) era hasta este momento que en verdad prestaba atención a lo que la rodeaba.

Yo haciendo lo mismo que ella, dirigí la vista a la ventanilla; luego de manera inesperada el coche salto a causa de un bache y una nube de polvo se formó a nuestro alrededor filtrándose por las ventanas.

—¡Tenías razón Bert! ¡Sao Paulo es un lugar muy polvoriento! —exclamo Candy tosiendo una y otra vez.

Yo al ver los gestos que hacia me eché a reír —lo ves, ¡te lo dije! —en verdad que no había mentido en mi carta.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Por favor no me odien, jamás dejaría una historia incompleta pero que les puedo decir, supongo que a más de una le ha pasado que de un momento a otro y sin esperarse un bloqueo creativo aparece, ¡total! ojalá hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss y Jahzeel**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Al llegar al hotel el procedimiento fue el mismo, esta vez, aunque intente bajarme antes y ser yo quien ayudara a Candy a descender del coche, fue ella quien me ayudo a mí… sinceramente era algo muy extraño y hasta cierto punto mal visto por las demás personas que había cerca cuando nosotros llegamos. Candy ajena a todo esto, extendió su mano y con gusto me tomo del brazo para subir por el elevador.

—Para de mirarme así ¿quieres? —le dije yo al sentir sus verdes ojos sobre mí —ya sé que me veo ridículo con este vendaje, ya me lo dijiste —hablé y hablé, pero ella ni siquiera me escucho, solo sonreía.

Luego antes de que volviera a abrir mi boca para decir algo más, apretó mi brazo y se recargo en él como hace un gatito para con su amo.

—Qué bueno que estas bien…

Entonces comprendí lo que pasaba; ella estaba así porque los últimos días habían sido muy duros para ella, sobre todo al llegar aquí sin mí y ahora por fin ambos subíamos por el elevador como debió ser desde un principio. Bese su frente y entonces el elevador se abrió, habíamos llegado a nuestro piso.

Para cuando abrimos la puerta fui recibido por una lluvia de confeti y múltiples gritos de alegría; Annie tan tímida como siempre solo me dio un ligero abrazo y su dama de compañía una cortés reverencia. Archie apareció luego invitándonos a pasar.

Lo que hice después fue nada más que obedecer a Candy e irme directamente a mi habitación a descansar; aunque el médico me había dado de alta ella insistía en que descansara solo un poco más antes de volver a mis labores de siempre. Así que sin más remedio me metí a la cama y empecé a leer un libro.

Y para cuando me di cuenta, Candy ya estaba allí al lado mío, escribiendo con empeño en una hoja.

—¿Qué escribes? —pregunte curioso, dejando mi lectura de lado.

Ella levanto la vista, jugueteo con la pluma y contesto —escribo una carta para el hogar de Pony, quiero avisarles a mis madres que ya hemos llegado a Sao Paulo.

Yo medite un poco sus palabras —¿Acaso no les has avisado ya?

—No —contesto enseguida —no quería decirles nada hasta que tu estuvieras dado de alta.

—Aah… —me sentí conmovido por ese gesto —pero entonces… ¿les dirás lo que ha pasado?

—Por supuesto, pero con la certeza de que ya estas a salvo —respondió. Luego la vi firmar su nombre y doblar la carta. Se levantó de su asiento junto con sus cosas y camino hacia mi muy sonriente —ahora por favor, descansa un poco —me dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

—Claro preciosa —respondí dispuesto.

Ella me concedió un beso y después salió de la habitación dejándome solo.

Y aunque Candy dijo que solo descansaría el día de hoy, termino obligándome a continuar descansando varios días más.

George como siempre, entro a la habitación para darme los buenos días y después de preguntarle por los deberes que había pendientes y escuchar una vez más que no había, pregunté.

—¿De verdad no hay nada?

George siguió dándome la espalda y aclaro la garganta.

—Nada.

—Vamos George, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que si los hay.

Entonces él se giró para verme —yo puedo hacerme cargo.

—Pero son mis obligaciones —insistí yo.

—Es mejor que descanses un poco más William.

Yo me levante de la cama —ya estoy bien, puedo hacerme cargo.

—Pero…

—Por favor George, ya has hecho bastante por mí.

El inclino la cabeza en señal de aceptación —en un momento te traigo las cosas.

Yo lo detuve —no te molestes, me vestiré e iré yo.

Luego de esto, me dirigí al vestidor y busqué algo un poco más decente. Después salí de la habitación tratando de que Candy no me viera; pues si lo hacía muy seguramente me regresaría de la oreja a tomar descanso.

Y justo como si tuviera boca de profeta, al ir saliendo de la habitación me encontré con ella. Fue inevitable que no me viera de manera inquisitiva.

—¿A dónde va señor Andrew? —pregunto poniendo ambas manos en su cintura.

—Al despacho —respondí yo como si no hiciese nada malo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

—¿Qué no le dije que tenía que guardar reposo?

Sin poder evitarlo me eche a reír.

—Candy preciosa, estoy harto de estar sin hacer nada...

—Pero Bert... aún no estás del todo bien, no quiero que empeores...

Yo tome sus manos.

—No seas exagerada, solo tengo una herida en la cabeza y unos cuantos raspones, no es para tanto.

Ella hizo un gesto de desilusión.

—Es qué...

—De verdad preciosa, ya me siento bien, deja que siga con mi trabajo —le dije en tono suplicante.

—¡Ay Bert! está bien —termino aceptando —solo déjame cambiarte el vendaje, ¿te parece?

Yo lógicamente accedí, deje que con cuidado ella se siguiera haciendo cargo de mis heridas y cuando hubo terminado, me dejo ir al despacho a trabajar.

Al entrar de inmediato pude darme cuenta de que las cosas para George empezaban a ser demasiadas. El escritorio estaba repleto de papeles por revisar y aunque todo estaba debidamente ordenado, podía ver que el intentaba arreglárselas con todo aquello.

Me senté en el sillón y entonces me dispuse a trabajar, era extraño decirlo, pero… ¡En serio extrañaba mi trabajo!

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En cuanto Archie se enteró que ya estaba trabajando en el despacho, se acercó a Candy solo para confirmar que así era. Toco a la puerta y espero recibir respuesta.

—Hola tío —me saludo después de entrar.

—¿Qué necesitas Archie? —le pregunte al momento en que me sentaba en el sillón con un poco de dificultad.

Él empezó a jugar con los dedos de sus manos y finalmente habló —en Chicago dijiste que me enseñarías más sobre el trabajo…

Yo con tantas cosas lo había olvidado completamente —oh sí, ya recuerdo…

—¿Crees que podamos empezar ya? —pregunto él.

Yo, que estaba detrás de unas cuantas torres de papel no pude negarme —pues… como ves, hay mucho trabajo; si quieres empezar ya, empecemos.

Él me agradeció y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí extraño. Mientras le explicaba las cosas que yo sabía y le daba uno que otro consejo él se comportaba de una manera muy correcta, tomándose muy enserio lo que yo le enseñaba. Era… bastante profesional.

Luego de muchas horas de trabajo, miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que estaba sobreexplotando a mi pupilo y eso que apenas era su primer día. Me sonreí por esto y le dije que se tomará un descanso.

Me recliné en el respaldo del sillón y solté un ligero suspiro… aunque habíamos pasado todo el día trabajando, los pendientes seguían siendo muchos.

Y así fueron los días siguientes, cada semana llegaban a mis manos los informes de los demás negocios. No solo debía hacerme cargo de lo que había aquí en Sao Paulo, sino también de lo que había dejado atrás en Estados Unidos y Europa.

Me masajee la sien por debajo del vendaje y continúe trabajando, ¡que más me quedaba!

En eso, la puerta del despacho se abrió y pude ver cómo Candy entraba tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

—Pequeña, ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? Deberías estar durmiendo —le dije yo con una pluma en la mano.

—¿Debería? —pregunto de forma irónica —¡No señor! tú deberías estar durmiendo, se supone que aún estás enfermo —respondió ella.

—Pues sí, pero...

—No digas nada Bert, yo entiendo.

—No Candy, de verdad... lamento todo lo que está pasando, se supone que vendrías conmigo a Sao Paulo para convivir y mira... apenas y me doy abasto.

—Oh Bert, yo no te estoy reprochando nada, el simple hecho de estar cerca de ti para mí es suficiente... créeme.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto, además... estando aquí puedo hacerme cargo de ti personalmente —guardo silencio unos segundos y después continuo—con tanto trabajo has olvidado que debo revisarte la herida.

Tenía razón, me había concentrado tanto que no pensaba en otra cosa.

—Lo sé, pero ¿podrías esperar a que termine esto? no demorare mucho.

Ella asintió y se dirigió a la puerta para salir.

Yo al ver que estaba a punto de marcharse, la detuve.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

—A afuera, no quiero distraerse.

—No, quédate por favor... —le suplique.

Ella tomo asiento en unos de los sillones, observando cada rincón de mi oficina.

—Este lugar es muy aburrido, ¿cierto?

—¿Perdón? —contesto Candy, estaba tan distraída que no me había escuchado.

—Que este lugar es muy aburrido —repetí.

Ella se sonrió —un poco.

En eso termine de acomodar las cosas para que el día de mañana todo estuviera en orden. Me levante de donde estaba y me acerque a ella para después rodearla dulcemente con mis brazos.

—Terminé.

—Perfecto —respondió ella levantándose y tomando lo necesario para revisarme la herida —ahora déjame revisarte… anda siéntate.

Yo la obedecí y ella entonces empezó a desenvolver la venda que me cubría la frente.

—Bert…

—¿Si Candy?

—Si hubieras perdido la memoria… ¿me seguirías amando?

Yo medite mi respuesta unos segundos —pues…

Ella dejo de hacer lo que hacía para prestarme atención.

—Cuando quede amnésico lo olvide todo, incluso eso, pero… aunque mi mente estaba perdida mi corazón aun te recordaba.

Ella me dedico una mirada indescifrable y prosiguió con sus labores.

—¿Por qué? —indague yo.

—Solo pensaba en como habrían sido las cosas si hubieras perdido la memoria nuevamente…

—Seguramente habrían sido muy difíciles, George preocupado de nuevo, mi tía ni se diga y tu… por suerte esta vez estarías conmigo.

Ella no dijo nada al respecto y continúe hablando.

—Aquella vez me encontraba muy solo y si no hubiese sido por ti, estoy seguro de que me habría dado por vencido… mis deseos de vivir cada día se hacían menos.

Ella al ver el curso que había tomado la plática, decidió cambiar radicalmente de tema, no tenía sentido pensar en cosas que no habían pasado y que solo se prestaban para revivir malos recuerdos.

—Por lo pronto, puedo decir que estas oficialmente curado —dijo dándome un beso en donde ahora yacía una marca.

—Gracias… —le respondí halándola hacia mí —gracias por siempre estar conmigo.

—Oh Bert, sabes que no tienes nada que agradecerme…

Después de esto, tome mi saco y salimos del despacho, era hora de descansar.

 **Pero, aunque la idea era esa, al llegar a mi cama simplemente no logre conciliar el sueño; y múltiples recuerdos se fueron acumulando en mi memoria. Candy había hecho mucho por mí en estos últimos días (bueno, en realidad todo el tiempo), se había pasado varias noches en vela cuidando de mí mientras estuve en el hospital, me había cuidado incluso cuando el accidente recién paso y no dejo que el miedo la venciera… en efecto le debía tanto, incluso más que antes… pero no solo me sentía agradecido, lo que dentro de mi latía lo hacía con mucha más fuerza.**

 **Me gire, quedando recargado en uno de mis costados, ella y yo habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntos, nos habíamos separado y encontrado en tantas ocasiones… siempre con la promesa de que algún día volveríamos a vernos… teniendo el apoyo constante el uno del otro… ella siendo mi fuerza para salir adelante frente a mi soledad y yo… supongo que yo siendo su remanso de paz cada vez que algo la hacía sufrir.**

 **Volví a girarme de manera inquieta… quizás era muy pronto pensarlo más en serio, pero… no se puede decir tal cosa cuando ese ha sido mi sueño desde siempre, hacerla mi esposa.**

 **Suspire muy hondamente, quería estar con ella el resto de mis días, hacerla aún más feliz de lo que ya era y brindarle esa estabilidad y seguridad por la que tantas carencias había pasado…**

 **Finalmente el sueño me venció y casi, casi puedo asegurar que soñé con ella.**

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

A la mañana siguiente estaba previsto que la rutina continuará, debía trabajar; Archie estaría ayudándome y yo de solo pensar en ello me sentí frustrado.

Había traído a Candy conmigo para pasar tiempo juntos y hasta el momento no habíamos logrado salir más allá del lobby del hotel.

Salí de mi habitación y fui a buscar a los demás, quería proponerles algo antes de que el día avanzara más.

Al encontrarlos me topé con que Candy estaba en medio de su clase y Annie pacientemente la ayudaba con sus modales; le faltaba poco para llegar a ser aquella dama en la que durante mucho tiempo deseo convertirse.

Archie estaba sentado cerca de Annie y yo por mi parte me quede parado, observando de forma embelesada a Candy, mientras ella estaba intentando hacer algo que no entendía.

—No Candy, tienes que ser un poco más delicada… así mira —le explicaba ella mientras le ponía el ejemplo.

—Pero Annie, es que es tan difícil… —contesto Candy derrotada.

En eso Archie tomo la palabra.

—Mira Candy, no es más que un movimiento similar al que haces cuando lanzas una cuerda, solo que más sutil y delicado.

Ver a Archie hacer esto me abrió un poco más los ojos, a pesar de todas las circunstancias y las múltiples perdidas que él también había sufrido se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre bastante versátil y productivo.

—Vamos Candy, ¡tú puedes! —le dije tratando de animarla.

—Oh Bert, esto es tan difícil… llevo muchas veces intentándolo y no logro conseguirlo… —respondió ella caminando hacia mí y recargándose en mi pecho cariñosamente.

—Preciosa, no te sientas mal, en cualquier momento lo conseguirás.

—¿Tú crees?

—¡Por supuesto! —le respondí yo acariciando su mejilla — pero por el momento ¿qué tal si descansan un poco y salimos a dar un paseo?

El rostro de mi pequeña se ilumino.

—¡Me parece una excelente idea!

—¡A mí también! —agrego Annie.

—Pero, ¿de verdad vendrás con nosotros? —pregunto Candy dudando de lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—Claro, yo también merezco un descanso, ¿no es así George? —exclame al ver que él entraba a la suite.

George se sonrió discretamente —si desean salir no hay ningún inconveniente, yo puedo hacerme cargo de los asuntos aquí.

—¡Muy bien! En ese caso, vámonos —dije yo aplaudiendo con las manos para que todos se apresuraran.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Afuera, el calor era un tanto insoportable; la playa no estaba muy cerca pero aun así la temperatura era bastante alta y la humedad en el ambiente ni se diga.

Las chicas iban cubriéndose del sol con sus sombrillas, mientras mi sobrino y yo las escoltábamos del brazo. A pesar del lugar que desempeñaba Lulú; Annie y Candy trataban de que esta no se sintiera incomoda todo el tiempo y el trato que le ofrecían era más bien cálido, como el de una amiga.

Para mí era imposible no darme cuenta de lo mucho que le emocionaba a Candy ir al lado mío, sus ojos no paraban de observarme una y otra vez y solo me quitaba la mirada luego de recibir una sonrisa a cambio. Annie por otro lado, lucía feliz al lado de Archie, luego de tantos años de espera él por fin sentía lo mismo que ella.

Suspire satisfecho por ello, pero después, una sensación de tristeza me embargo. De continuar Stear con vida, muy seguramente él también nos estaría acompañando, caminando al lado de su querida Patty…

La pobrecilla estaba tan triste que había preferido estar sola, se había alejado de Annie y Candy; primero yéndose a Florida con su abuela y después dejando de contestar la correspondencia que sus amigas le enviaban.

Y con esto en mente, mi boca se mantuvo callada… Desde aquel día en el que me enteré de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer Patty por mi sobrino y ver también el sufrimiento que embargaba a mi pequeña, la idea de que quizás Stear podía seguir con vida me abrumaba, no estuve conforme hasta que hice que George contratara a alguien para que se encargara de buscarlo… ya fuera vivo o muerto.

De un modo o de otro, él debía regresar a casa. Pero pese a los múltiples intentos y el pasar del tiempo, la buena noticia nunca llegaba… estaba mal decirlo pero, quizás ya venía siendo hora de concluir su búsqueda.

Candy al ver que yo no respondía nada a lo que ella intentaba decirme, me llamo la atención.

—Bert, ¿te sucede algo?

Yo que continuaba sumido en sus pensamientos tarde en responder.

—He… no, nada.

—Mmm… ¿dime en que piensas? —insistió —si consideras que estar aquí es una pérdida de tiempo, puedes regresar al hotel…

Hasta entonces, me di cuenta de que había estado ausente y siendo descortés con ella desde hacía un buen rato.

—No Candy, cómo crees… en realidad pensaba en Stear —le respondí yo al momento en que bajaba la voz para que Archie no me escuchará.

—Ooh…—fue lo único que dijo ella, después se atrevió a decir algo más —Patty debe seguir muy triste…

Yo asentí —eso es seguro, Stear la quería mucho.

—Sabes, yo a veces pienso que quizás el sigue por allá en Europa, tratando de encontrar la forma de regresar a casa.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí.

Después de esto ambos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que finalmente yo decidí compartirle información que manteníamos reservada hasta el momento George y yo.

—Referente a eso, debo confesarte que ya hace mucho que un detective intenta dar con su paradero… tu entiendes, yo también albergo la esperanza de que siga vivo, pero la verdad es que me conformaría con saber que el ataúd que sepultamos ya no estará vació.

Ella iba a decirme algo, pero en eso Archie y Annie se voltearon hacia nosotros, llevábamos hablando en secreto mucho rato.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunto Archie levantando una ceja.

—¡Ay Archie! Que pregunta la tuya… —dijo Annie al ver la indiscreción de mi sobrino.

—Bueno es que llevan hablando en voz baja desde que llegamos al parque, que ni siquiera se han tomado la molestia de compartirnos —respondió él en un tono melodramático.

Candy levanto la vista y me vio como sopesando la idea de decirles de lo que hablamos, pero al ver mi negativa actuó como si nada pasaba.

—Lo que sea que me esté diciendo Bert no es de tu incumbencia —dijo sacándole la lengua y soltando una carcajada —¿acaso yo te ando preguntando lo que le dices a Annie?

Annie al instante se puso roja de vergüenza y reprendió a mi sobrino con unos empujones.

Después de esto todos inevitablemente nos reímos, aunque en realidad Candy y yo pensábamos en algo que no era para nada divertido.

Luego de seguir andando unos minutos más, por fin encontramos un lugar en donde los fuertes rayos del sol no nos castigaran.

La sombra de un apacible árbol y la fresca hierba que yacía sobre sus raíces eran el lugar perfecto para relajarnos. Candy se dejó caer sobre la hierba y los chicos optaron por seguir su ejemplo. Yo por mi parte me mantuve de pie, no muy lejos había visto un carrito de helados y deseaba compartirles unos. Cuando por fin lo encontré, le sonreí a Candy y le dije que no tardaba en regresar.

Al caminar, baje la vista para revisar si en mis bolsillos traía dinero suelto y note como alguien pasaba a mi lado, no le tome importancia y continúe andando.

Y mientras yo me alejaba, alguien se acercaba a Candy y se plantaba justo frente a ella.

—Hola señorita Candice… —dijo Jasper haciéndole una galante reverencia.

—Hola —fue lo único que respondió Candy ante su sorpresiva aparición.

Annie y Archie se voltearon a verlo, esperando de igual forma que a ellos también los saludará.

—Lo dicho, encontrarla siempre es una casualidad… —después añadió —también a ustedes, señorita Annie y señor Cornwell.

—¿Usted cree? —respondió Archie ante el comentario.

—Por supuesto —respondió Jasper.

—Y… ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —pregunto Candy.

—Trabajo, mi oficina se encuentra justo frente a este parque, así que aprovecho de cuando en cuando para venir aquí y relajarme un poco.

—Ya veo… —fue lo único que respondió Candy al ver como yo me acercaba y notar que mi cara no era muy amistosa que digamos.

Al llegar, entregue el helado en manos de Candy ignorando por completo al sujeto que estaba parado frente a ella, no había necesidad de que me recordará quien era, lo sabía muy bien.

—Creo que la otra vez no hubo oportunidad de presentarlos… él es William Albert Andrew.

—Mucho gusto, señor Andrew —dijo Jasper extendiendo su mano.

Yo le dirigí una mirada fría, pero contesté al saludo.

—Y díganme, ¿Qué tal les está pareciendo Sao Paulo? Toda una joya, ¿no lo creen?

Todos nos miramos respectivamente.

—En realidad… no hemos salido mucho del hotel —respondió Candy.

—Pero ¿qué dice? —exclamo Jasper —se están perdiendo de mucho encerrados allí… ¿acaso el señor Andrew no desea llevarlos a pasear? —pregunto maliciosamente.

Para mí ya era obvio, este sujeto no solo se sentía atraído por Candy, sino que también deseaba dejarme en ridículo ante ella.

—En realidad, en cuanto me desocupe de mis negocios en esta ciudad, partiremos a Manaos…

—Magnifica elección, sus playas recientemente han atraído el interés de inversionistas y empresarios, es de comprenderse… son tan encantadoras… —dijo sin dejar de mirar a Candy.

Yo no pude evitar sentirme celoso, ¿Quién era el para venir a decir semejantes cosas?

—Así es, ahora si nos disculpa debemos marcharnos —dije tomando la mano de Candy, haciendo que ella y los demás me siguieran.

Jasper se sonrió y se quitó el sombrero para despedirnos —ha sido un gusto saludarlos, hasta luego.

Yo no respondí nada, Candy tampoco lo hizo; mientras que Archie y Annie solo nos miraban confundidos.

Sin querer, el paseo se había estropeado.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Aunque Archie y Annie venían con nosotros, optaron por quedarse un rato más justo antes de subir al coche, a fin de cuentas, Lulú podía seguir acompañándolos; después de todo, lo que había pasado nada tenía que ver con ellos.

Y aunque a Candy le propuse que también se quedará, ella decidió regresar conmigo al hotel.

Durante todo el camino me mantuve callado como al principio, mi mente no podía dejar atrás los celos y prefería mejor estar así, que decir alguna tontería y herir a Candy. Aunque para ella claro estaba que estaba celoso.

—Albert…

—Dime.

Ella se mordió los labios y hablo —no te pongas así ¿quieres?

Yo continúe con la mirada al frente.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así… tu sabes, celoso.

Yo saque las manos de los bolcillos —¿Y cómo no quieres que me ponga así si ese sujeto te estaba coqueteando en frente de mis narices? —le dije sin pensar, para cuando reaccione ya se lo había dicho —ese tipo aparece de la nada y solo lo estropea todo.

Ella se aferró más fuertemente a mi brazo y se recargo en mi hombro —tiene toda la razón… pero, aun así, ese no es motivo suficiente, sabe que yo solo tengo ojos para usted señor Andrew… —termino de decir con una sonrisa, haciendo con esto que cualquier señal de molestia desapareciera.

A veces todavía me resulta increíble saber que ella también me quiere.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Ross** : Yo también me puse a leer toda la historia desde el principio, incluso lo hice a la par del manga... con tanto capítulo ya me estaba desviando del hilo de la trama.

También por esto puedo decir que en muchas ocasiones no siento haber logrado plasmar lo que deseaba, escribir desde la perspectiva de Albert es tan interesante como limitante, hay que ingeniarselas mucho par lograr exponer lo que los otros personajes piensan.

De igual forma les comparto que al volver a leer el manga me reencontré con mis escenas favoritas, en especial esa en la que Albert espera a Candy recargado en un farol luego de que ella es llamada señora por un vendedor de naranjas... siento que en escenas como esta se deja entrever que el cariño que Albert siente va más allá que la simple amistad, o por lo menos yo quiero interpretarlo así.

Díganme, de ustedes ¿qué escenas del manga son sus favoritas? estaría genial compartirlas y rememorarlas de alguna forma :)

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickis, Jahzeel e Imonroe1214**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **Antes que empieces con la lectura, te aviso que agregué algunas cosillas en el capítulo anterior (31), para que si deseas, te des una vuelta y entres en mejor sintonia con esta actualización.**

Finalmente, los negocios en Sao Paulo concluyeron, esa última firma que plasme en el papel que descansaba sobre el escritorio marco la siguiente fase de mi viaje, ahora el nuestro. Estreché la mano de mi socio y salí de la sala de juntas seguido de mi fiel amigo George.

Cuando llegamos al hotel, nos encontramos con Candy y los muchachos compartiendo el té en la terraza, e inevitablemente me vi rompiendo el aura de silencio que había entre ellos, anunciándoles la noticia: habíamos de partir mañana mismo a Manaos.

Luego de celebrar el próximo viaje, los muchachos propusieron dar una última visita a las calles de Sao Paulo y lógicamente, hacernos de una buena cantidad de obsequios para llevar como recuerdo a nuestro regreso.

Debido en gran parte a que la junta había tardado más de lo previsto, el paseo se llevó a cabo por la tarde, casi a punto de morir el sol en el ocaso. Las luces de los faroles titilaban por las calles y más que cualquier otra cosa, el ambiente parecía más bien romántico. Candy caminaba tomada de mi brazo y muy a menudo se soltaba de mi agarre para ir a acercarse a algún puestecillo ambulante. Annie por otro lado, sonreía de manera soñadora al lado de Archie.

De la nada Candy se quejó de estar cansada, así que yo le propuse volver al hotel para que descansara. Obviamente acepto y mientras esperábamos a que Archie y Annie nos alcanzaran nos quedamos parados sin decir nada.

Yo estaba distraído observando el panorama, y cuando me giré para hablarle, me di cuenta de que ella tenía la vista clavada en un objeto reluciente detrás de una vitrina. Cuando se percató de que la observaba, simulo estar haciendo otra cosa y se sonrió. Esa cosa era nada más y nada menos que un anillo; sí, estábamos justo frente a una joyería.

En ese momento sentí una extraña punzada en el pecho. Apenas anoche por mi mente vagaba la opción de hacerle ya, la tan esperada pregunta.

 _¿Esto sería acaso una señal?_

Curvé los labios de manera inconsciente y así como Candy, me hice el disimulado.

Ya en el coche me sentí satisfecho, a final de cuentas, esta última noche fue una de las mejores, quizás porque salí muy poco o quizás porque como deseaba, Candy estaba conmigo.

Al día siguiente, me encontré a mí mismo escabulléndome por la suite. Me había levantado desde muy temprano para tener tiempo suficiente antes de abordar el tren, quería ir a darme una vuelta por la joyería de anoche, no sé… solo tenía deseos de ir y asegurarme de que no me perdiera de algo que pudiera gustarle a Candy.

Hice el menor ruido posible y salí a toda velocidad sin ser descubierto, bueno, quizás George si se dio cuenta.

Al llegar a la joyería me quede unos segundos parado afuera, dudando en entrar o no. Observe desde donde estaba y tragando la saliva con dificultad me arme de valor para pasar.

Al estar dentro del lugar, las miradas de los otros clientes fueron atraídas por mí persona y una especie de murmullos entre ellos arruino el silencio. Yo estaba tan distraído observando todos y cada uno de los anillos y demás joyas que allí había que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba.

En eso sentí que alguien me toco el hombro muy amablemente (por así decirlo) y acto seguido me pidió que me marchara. Yo miré al dependiente incrédulo.

—Señor, quiere hacernos el favor de marcharse —dijo extendiendo su mano en dirección a la puerta de salida.

—En realidad, quiero hacer una compra —respondí yo todavía ajeno a lo que pasaba.

Los otros sujetos que allí había se rieron burlonamente.

—Discúlpeme, pero dudo mucho que usted pueda comprar siquiera los pendientes más baratos…

Luego de escuchar esto lo entendí, por las prisas había optado por vestir de manera más cómoda, nada acorde con la posición que debía representar.

Fruncí el ceño y con la voz ligeramente más ronca por la molestia respondí —en ese caso me marcho, disculpe las molestias —le extendí mi mano dudando en que correspondiera a mi gesto y cuando el sujeto la estrecho agregue —olvide presentarme, mi nombre es William A. Andrew.

Acto seguido, salí del lugar. Al montarme en el coche analice lo sucedido, de todas formas, Candy no es la clase de chica que se desvive por las joyas y su valor, ni siquiera a mí me interesa eso. Me sentí un poco tonto por haber venido y encendí el coche para regresar al hotel.

Cuando llegué, me encontré con la suite sumida en un profundo silencio. Nadie se había levantado y mucho menos despertado, a excepción de George. Revise mi reloj de mano para comprobar la hora; aún quedaba tiempo. Camine hasta mi habitación para echarle el ultimo vistazo a mi única valija y cuando termine me dirigí a la habitación de Candy, que era la más próxima a la mía. Toque un par de veces y luego de no recibir respuesta opte por pasar sin su permiso.

Al entrar me encontré con la cómica escena de Candy intentando cerrar una valija abarrotada de recuerdos, fue imposible para mi abstenerme de no decirle nada al respecto pues, la noche anterior yo mismo le advertí que no era buena idea comprar tantos regalos.

—¡Bert! —me reclamo ella —si te vas a estar burlando será mejor que esperes afuera.

Yo me eche a reír de nuevo, pero esta vez me acerque a ella para ayudarla. Con cuidado, presione las cosas para que el broche finalmente cediera y cuando lo hizo, Candy celebró que así fuera.

Después, al pasar por las otras habitaciones y preguntarles a los demás como iban con sus maletas, la respuesta fue casi la misma: aun no estaban listos. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza e intentando calmar las ansias, me serví un poco de café. Faltaba alrededor de hora y media, y estos muchachos parecían no preocuparse para nada.

Cuando por fin abordamos el tren respire tranquilo, después de todo no habíamos perdido nuestro viaje y Manaos pronto nos daría la bienvenida.

Es redundante mencionar que conocer nuevos lugares me emociona y más aun sabiendo que Candy me acompaña, aunque en sí la contraparte dice que el viaje es solo por negocios, espero que ella y los demás se diviertan, aunque sea un poco más que en Sao Paulo.

Archie se pasó casi todos los días ayudándome con los deberes y las muchachas al ver que nuestro tiempo libre era casi inexistente encontraron la forma de no aburrirse, ya fuera leyendo libros o teniendo largas conversaciones que las unían más la una a la otra. Pese a todo en ningún momento recibí queja alguna por parte de Candy, efectivamente y así tal cual lo había dicho, estaba disfrutando de mi compañía, aunque esta fuera en situaciones muy contadas. Y esto lógicamente me llevo a recordar lo sucedido en la mañana.

Apreté la mano de Candy esperando recibir respuesta, pero al estar sumido completamente en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando ella se quedó dormida. Me moví de manera cuidadosa, tratando de que no se despertara y la acomodé de forma que su sueño fuera mucho más placentero e inevitablemente después de esto solté un prolongado suspiro.

Conforme el tren nos acercaba a nuestro destino, el clima comenzó a cambiar mínimamente. Por comentarios de nuestros socios y enlaces en Estados Unidos, sabía que este lugar poseía una belleza sinigual, razón por la cual George y sobre todo yo, nos habíamos interesado en ella; pero ahora que estaba aquí, listo para confirmar aquellas descripciones, me daba cuenta de que todo aquello distaba por mucho de la realidad. Manaos era sin duda una verdadera joya, si nuestros negocios se cerraban aquí y las inversiones rendían frutos, pronto este lugar sería un fantástico destino para vacacionar y una gran empresa industrial.

Para cuando nuestro viaje termino y el tren hizo la debida parada en la estación, fuimos recibidos por unos muy cordiales asistentes. Por razones ajenas a nuestros socios, ellos no habían podido asistir personalmente y dadas las circunstancias vieron optimo enviar a estos sujetos.

Después de presentarnos debidamente, abordamos un coche y fuimos llevados hasta las oficinas de mis socios. Los chicos obviamente nos esperaron a George y a mí en la sala de estar, y cuando la breve entrevista culmino, nos dirigieron a un destino completamente diferente al que esperábamos.

Esta vez no había hotel o una construcción similar a esta; no, en esta ocasión fuimos llevados a las orillas de la ciudad, a unas casitas llamadas bungalows de apariencia un tanto rustica, siendo este el concepto que intentaban implementar mis socios.

Y pensándolo bien, no parecía una mala idea, la orilla del rio y sus alrededores tenían un toque bastante salvaje y estas casitas iban muy bien con el paisaje.

Candy me miro llena de conmoción, y yo de inmediato entendí lo que pensaba.

—Se parece mucho a la cabaña del bosque, ¿no es así?

Ella asintió sin dudarlo un poco.

—Sí, a mí me han parecido lo mismo.

Al estar finalmente frente a uno de los bungalows, el socio que nos acompañaba miro confundido al chico de las llaves, se acercó a mí y pregunto de manera discreta quienes se hospedarían conmigo. Yo, con la misma discreción que él conteste que todos. Luego de esto hizo un gesto de nerviosismo.

—Habrá de disculparnos señor William, pero… nosotros solo habíamos reservado para ustedes dos bungalows, uno para usted y el otro para su asistente.

Yo al ser en parte el culpable de este incidente por no haber avisado la cantidad de huéspedes que me acompañarían, me puse en plan accesible.

—No se preocupe —dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro intentando calmar la situación —en este bungalow podrán quedarse las señoritas y en el otro mi asistente, yo y el joven que nos acompaña.

—¡Estupendo! Enseguida hare traer camas y el inmueble faltante.

Cuando por fin entramos, nos quedamos maravillados… si bien el exterior de estos lugares era exótico, el interior resultaba bastante acogedor y de un gusto exquisito. Está de más mencionar que nuestra estadía prometía ser muy placentera.

Y no mentí al pensar tal cosa, en cuanto terminamos de deshacer nuestras maletas e instalarnos, mis socios llamaron a la puerta, con la irresistible propuesta de un paseo en bote.

Candy abordó el bote con algo de nerviosismo y Annie por poco y se pierde de toda la aventura. Le daba tanto miedo que solo termino aceptando hasta que Archie le juro y perjuro que no pasaría nada.

Ya en el bote, la adrenalina y emoción corrían por nuestras venas, incluso Archie que siempre quiere lucir impecable se dejó de preocupar por esto y en repetidas ocasiones dejo que la excitación lo invadiera. La brisa que se elevaba sobre nosotros caía ligera y pronto todos fuimos seducidos por la belleza incontenible que nos rodeaba.

Conforme íbamos avanzando, mi socio nos daba una descripción especifica de los alrededores y más concisamente del proyecto que tenía en mente. Todos escuchábamos atentos mientras nuestros ojos se distraían continuamente.

Luego de un rato, mi socio hizo detener el bote en una orilla rebosante de vegetación. Esto formaba ya parte de la selva del amazonas.

Estaba claro que mi socio no solo estaba interesado en lograr convencerme en apoyar su idea, sino que también deseaba que cada uno de nosotros nos lleváramos algo más que los negocios.

Caminamos detrás de él por un buen rato, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser una aldea, pese a que las facciones de las personas marcaban su casta indígena y un aspecto algo salvaje, eran amables y curiosos con nosotros. Candy fue abordada por una multitud de niños que le jalaban el cabello y la miraban curiosos por lo diferente que les resultaba a ellos.

Entonces, algo capto mi atención. A lo lejos divise a una anciana haciendo algo extraño con un fruto de palmera, si no me equivocaba, nuevamente miraba ese dichoso objeto tan relacionado ya con mis anhelos.

Me acerqué un poco más y vi como grácilmente la mujer labraba y daba forma a un anillo, sí, hecho de coco.

Por desgracia no hubo tiempo ni forma para obtener uno… estaba decidido, sería con uno de esos que le pediría a Candy ser mi esposa.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Tras algunos días de debate y más reuniones, por fin tenía la tarde libre, hacia buen tiempo para salir a caminar, el clima y el lugar en serio lo ameritaban. Iba a invitar a Candy, pero la encontré platicando con Annie amenamente, así que opté por mejor ir solo.

Empecé a caminar al borde del rio, sintiendo la frescura del agua en cada paso; mis manos se mantenían en los bolsillos y antes de siquiera haberlo previsto, tropecé con una rama, una piedra, o lo que fuera.

—¡Auch! —grité y solté una que otra maldición al aire.

Bajé la vista y me encontré con la sorpresa de que era un coco. Me incliné para recogerlo y me reí de mí mismo. Días atrás había movido cielo, mar y tierra intentando encontrar algún anillo similar al que hacia aquella anciana y ahora me tropezaba con la magnífica noticia de que quizás podía hacerlo yo mismo. Solté una carcajada, para después sentarme sobre una piedra y analizar de mejor forma como iba a ser que lo haría.

Por otro lado, en una dirección contraria a la mía. Annie y Candy caminaban cercas de la orilla, seguidas muy de cerca por Lulú, quien les brindaba el espacio necesario para no invadir la privacidad de la plática que ellas dos llevaban.

—Candy, ¿crees que Archie me pida matrimonio pronto? —dijo Annie entre sonrojos.

—Pues, no sabría decírtelo.

Ambas se quedaron calladas unos instantes, dejando que los sonidos del rio ahogara el silencio y luego Annie se atrevió de nuevo a hablar.

—Sabes, desde que este viaje inicio Archie se ha comportado mucho más cariñoso conmigo… tanto que, ahora me apena mucho haber estado celosa de ti.

Candy se giró a verla sorprendida, desde lo sucedido en el Sao Paulo no habían vuelto a tocar ese tema y ahora, aunque lo hacían como en aquella ocasión, para nada se asemejaban la una a la otra.

—Es porque tu esfuerzo y paciencia están rindiendo frutos… de todas maneras, Archie y tu están hechos el uno para el otro —respondió Candy.

—¿Así lo crees?

—Por supuesto, ustedes dos son tan similares; piénsalo, ambos comparten el gusto por la moda y la buena apariencia, son refinados y… Annie, no hay mejor pareja que ustedes.

Pero contrario a lo que Candy esperaba, Annie se negó.

—No, en eso ultimo no concuerdo contigo, tú y el señor Albert si lo son… tan libres y decididos, después de todo, no me sorprende que ambos terminaran enamorados.

Para entonces, el turno para sonrojarse fue de Candy. Pese a que Annie era su amiga y le hablaba de casi todo, nunca había llegado a conversar con ella algo como lo que ahora hacían.

—Sí… quizás si hubiese continuado con Terry, no me sentiría tan bien como me siento con Albert, todo es mucho más fácil y nada se siente forzado…

Annie se sonrió por escuchar a Candy hablar así y queriendo ponerla más incómoda le dijo.

—Entonces me supongo que has sopesado la idea de casarte con él.

—¿Casarme? —pregunto Candy con el rostro de todos los colores, mientras Annie se reía divertida por su reacción.

—No me digas que no lo has pensado —insistió.

—Pues… un poco, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?

—Yo… —dudo un poco en decir lo que realmente pensaba —yo no me siento lista aun para eso.

—Pero Candy, no hallaras mejor partido que el señor Albert…

—No es eso…

—¿O es que acaso no lo amas lo suficiente?

Candy guardo silencio, eran demasiadas preguntas las que había que contestar.

—Annie por favor, eso no lo pienses ni de broma ¿quieres? —se abrazó a sí misma —solo no me siento lista para eso, punto.

Y esto es comprensible, después de todo lo que le ha tocado vivir, pareciera que cada vez que está a punto de tocar la cumbre máxima de la felicidad, algo trágico sucede.

Finalmente, Annie ya no insistió y lo que comenzó como una amena platica entre amigas, termino convirtiéndose en la más incómoda conversación. Haciendo que Candy prefiriera regresar sola.

Camino sobre sus pasos y en la distancia diviso mi silueta, sentado en una piedra, muy entretenido con un coco seco y una navaja.

—¿Qué haces? —me pregunto muy interesada, la curiosidad la carcomía.

Yo que estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía, me di cuenta de que estaba al lado mío hasta que hizo dicha pregunta.

—Nada —respondí instintivamente.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo sentándose al lado mío, dejando ver que la curiosidad se había esfumado y mostrando que algo más le sucedía.

Ambos estuvimos de esta forma, sin decir nada hasta que quise saber que era lo que le pasaba.

—Hace rato fui a buscarte, pero vi que salías con Annie…

—Ah sí, fuimos a caminar al otro lado del rio —contesto muy desganada.

Mi intento de platica desapareció rápidamente, así que opte por mejor ir directamente al grano.

—Dime Candy, ¿hay algo que me quieras compartir? —pregunte mirándola directamente a los ojos, esperando que de alguna forma ella decidiera hablar.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Vamos Candy, no me respondas con otra interrogante… dime ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? A leguas se nota que no estás bien.

Ella inclino su rostro y antes de responder creo la expectativa en mi con su silencio.

—Annie me pregunto si me gustaría casarme… contigo.

Yo al escuchar semejante cosa, sentí el corazón latir frenético dentro de mi pecho.

Me atragante un poco y cuando logre articular palabra, pregunte —y tu… ¿Qué le contestaste? —ahora estaba más ansioso e interesado que al principio.

—Que no lo sabía…

Oírla decir eso, llevo mis emociones al otro extremo.

—Ah…

Ahora todo parecía tener relación con mis ideas, pero esto, aunque así lo parecía resultaba más bien desalentador.

—Le dije que no me sentía preparada para eso todavía.

Apreté ligeramente el coco que todavía sostenía entre mis manos, quizás aún era demasiado pronto para eso. Pero, aunque interiormente estaba decepcionado, intente no molestarme por lo que ella sentía, al fin y al cabo, ella tenía sus razones de peso para pensar de esa manera y yo estaba muy al tanto de todas ellas.

—No deberías abrumarte con eso ahora —le dije besando el dorso de su mano —todo a su tiempo.

Ella se abrazó de mí y no dijo nada más.

Aunque días atrás, los molestos encuentros con el señor Virtanen me hacían sentir amenazado, la verdadera amenaza radicaba en los pocos gratos recuerdos que tenía Candy y en las muy malas vivencias que le habían tocado sobrellevar.

De ahora en adelante, lo único que me debía importar más que los negocios era, demostrarle a ella que pasara lo que pasara, debía confiar.

Nos levantamos de donde estábamos y regresamos a los bungalows, la hora de la cena estaba cerca y no era muy seguro estar lejos de allí. Pesé a que tuve la oportunidad de dejar abandonado el coco, decidí llevarlo conmigo. Estaba clara la meta, debía hacerla cambiar de parecer.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Creo que muchas coincidimos con las escenas, y ya sé... quieren acción y quien sabe cuanta cosa jajaja, pero vamos despacio... quizás aunque no me guste mucho la idea, termine animándome a poner aunque sea una escena de lemon en la historia.

Y a mi también me encanta Stear, también ha venido rondando en mi cabeza la idea de hacer algo referente a él y Patty, pero bueno, como que ahora ando como político en campaña prometiendo muchas cosas, así que mejor me concentro en esta historia y la termino, ¿verdad?

Para las que no han leído el manga, en serio les recomiendo leerlo, no porque quiera convencerlas que Albert esto y Albert lo otro, sino porque el anime y el manga son bien diferentes y la riqueza gráfica ni se diga.

 **Enmorada** : Hay una página de Facebook de nombre _Candy Candy TV_ , allí encontrarás los capítulos, ¡suerte!.

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo en la distancia.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickis, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08 y Silvia.**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 _~Flashback_

Una vez más cruzaba la puerta de entrada a las oficinas y un susurrar de voces femeninas nuevamente se dejaba escuchar sutilmente conforme recorría el amplio pasillo en dirección al elevador. Había llegado a mi oficina y justo antes de cerrar la puerta, la linda recepcionista me interceptaba.

—Señor Andrew... Su café —dijo la chica sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

 _¿Café? Yo no recordaba haberle pedido uno._

—Lo lamento Chirs, creo que te has equivocado —respondí yo, asumiendo que todo era una equivocación.

—Por supuesto que no, tómelo, es para usted —dijo para después poner el vaso en mi mano, sin evitar llevarse con ella un ligero rose.

Frente a esto, comprendí lo que pasaba. Tomé el café y luego de darle las gracias cerré la puerta.

Eventos como este solían repetirse día con día, cuando no era la recepcionista era la secretaria de mi socio. Quizás suene sorprendente decirlo, pero ya me estaba hartando.

 _Flashback~_

Candy no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar mi relato.

—¡Por supuesto! Has resultado ser todo un imán para las chicas, señor Andrew —exclamo Candy irónicamente entre risas.

—Candy no bromees, no es divertido —le reclamé yo, al ver cómo me dejaba en evidencia con los demás al levantar la voz más de la cuenta.

—Lo siento Bert, pero no entiendo porque reaccionas así, sin generalizar, pero a la mayoría de ustedes, caballeros, les encanta llamar la atención —dijo refiriéndose no solo a mí, sino también a Archie.

—¡Por supuesto gatita! —exclamó él del otro lado de la sala, recibiendo luego un ligero empujón por parte de Annie a modo de llamada de atención.

—Bueno, quizás sí, pero en exceso todo termina cansado y yo... Yo ya tengo una hermosa novia —dije yo en mi defensa, tocando sutilmente su rostro.

Ella al escucharme decir tal cosa, arrugo su pecosa nariz, en ese gesto tan propio de ella.

—En ese caso tendré que ir personalmente a aclarar esa situación —sentenció cruzando los brazos simulando estar molesta.

Yo obviamente me reí, aunque tratara de sonar bromista, podía ver un destello de celos asomar en su mirada y eso he de confesar que me fascina.

—Por favor... —agregue yo, como toda una víctima.

Todos soltamos una estruendosa carcajada ante mi gesto.

Entonces ella soltó los brazos —no Bert, no lo decía en serio... Moriría de pena al ir allí.

—¿Qué? ¿Era broma? No, no señorita, tendrá que cumplir.

—Pero...

—No Candy, es tu culpa por dejar al señor Albert solo tanto tiempo —dijo Annie entre risas.

—Si sigues así, alguien te lo va a robar —agrego Archie divertido.

—No me ayudes, ¿Quieres? —respondí yo a su comentario

—Viéndolo de esa forma... quizás si deba ir… —termino aceptando.

Al día siguiente en el edificio, el personal femenino esperaba ansioso por mi llegada, habían revisado un par de veces el reloj y aguardaban puntuales a qué este marcará las 8 de la mañana.

Finalmente, la espera termino; el coche en el que yo iba se detuvo justo en la entrada, y salí veloz de el para ayudar a Candy a descender.

Al cruzar la puerta extrañamente el silencio era palpable, nadie hablaba ni susurraba nada, y solo ojos curiosos examinaban de pies a cabeza a mi hermosa acompañante. Estoy seguro de que todas se preguntaban quién era y por qué entraba tomada de mi brazo.

Curiosamente, Candy había elegido demasiado bien su atuendo, casi puedo asegurar que todo esto fue obra de Annie para que los demás presentes y yo quedáramos sorprendidos. Y es de esperarse después de ver tan tremenda visión.

Y por fin después de varios días de acoso constante, esta vez no hubo café inesperado y tampoco situaciones incómodas, definitivamente había sido bueno traerla conmigo. Además de que la junta fue mucho más amena para mí y seguramente también para mis socios, pues tuve que carraspear un par veces para llamar la atención y obligarlos a dejar de ver a mi adorada novia.

Quizás al final, la solución había traído consecuencias no muy gratas para mí y mis celos, o más bien para mí ya enaltecido orgullo. De todas formas, había disfrutado mucho llevarla tomada de la mano y compartir con ella mi trabajo, que al parecer no le resulto tan aburrido como esperaba.

Los días siguientes continúo acompañándome, ya no porque quisiera sino porque Annie misma la animaba, decía que ir conmigo a mis reuniones la haría poner en práctica sus modales. Aun así, ella lo hacía gustosa, podía ver como se esforzaba por lucir alegre y espontanea todo el tiempo, aun cuando las miradas indiscretas del personal la abrumaban.

Cierto día, no pudo ir conmigo debido a un problema de mujeres, había despertado con cólicos bastante fuertes y estaba de más preguntarle si iría.

Al llegar a la sala de juntas no pudo faltar el impertinente que pregunto por ella.

—¿Ahora la señorita White no nos deleitara con su presencia?

—No —respondí tan cortante como pude.

—Qué lástima... Tan encantadora ella, hará falta en esta mesa.

Yo solo moví mi boca en un gesto de molestia y otro de los presentes ilustro al caballero, diciéndole que era de mi novia por quién preguntaba.

Después de todo, su compañía en las oficinas no solo me ayudo a estar más tranquilo, sino que también sirvió para que nuestra relación se estrechara más, sobre todo porque el tiempo que compartíamos se prologaba y me permitía compartirle mi oficio y porque no, tratar de impresionarla haciéndole ver lo bien que dominaba los negocios.

Me mecí una vez más en la hamaca y sacudí mi camisa con intensidad, tratando con esto de combatir en vano el insoportable calor.

Permitir que mi mente pensara libremente, era como jugar con una navaja de doble filo, por un lado, sonreía como un estúpido solo de pensar en ella y en las cosas tan disparatadas que hacía, y por el otro me sentía afligido por el simple hecho de recordar lo que me dijo el otro día.

Sin poder resistirlo más, deje de mecerme y me baje de la hamaca, para después dejar que mis pies me llevaran a una distancia prudente de los bungalows. En el exterior, el sonido del agua fluyendo por su cauce me seducía poco a poco y los murmullos de los animales nocturnos me dejaban en claro que no estaba solo aquí afuera.

La luna medio oculta detrás de una gruesa nube, daba un toque místico al paisaje y sin poder resistirlo más, me desvestí casi por completo para después lanzarme a las frescas aguas del rio.

Dada la penumbra que aquí reinaba, opte por mantenerme cercas de la orilla, aunque mi instinto me rogaba aventurarme más al fondo. Me sumergí por unos instantes, aguantando la respiración y logrando ver nada más que oscuridad bajo las aguas.

Ascendí ansioso de aire y luego de tomar una buena bocanada, repetí lo antes dicho. Finalmente, mi corazón había recuperado el ritmo habitual de sus latidos y mi pecho parecía sentirse menos abrumado. Me mantuve flotando por otro tanto más de tiempo, observando el cielo y las nubes… por alguna extraña razón sentía que esto me recordaba mucho a África, aquí la naturaleza aun lo reinaba casi todo y por doquier podía sentir esa sensación de libertad aun cuando estuviera en medio de mis obligaciones...

Estaba aún divagando en esas cosas cuando un sonido extraño me hizo girarme precipitadamente a mis espaldas, de la nada Candy había aparecido frente al rio, justo en donde yacían mis ropas tiradas.

—Dis… discúlpame —dijo ella evitando verme directamente.

Yo me pase la mano por la cara y quite el exceso de agua que tenía —¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Es un poco tarde.

—Yo… salí a caminar —contesto ella uniendo ambas manos en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Sola? —indague yo. Si mal no estaba, pasaba de la media noche y aunque estuviéramos en aparente seguridad, ella podía correr peligro.

—Sí…

—Preferiría que evitases hacer de nuevo tal cosa, puede pasarte algo, preciosa.

Ella agacho la cabeza y se sonrió —lo sé… bueno, me marcho.

Iba a dejarla ir, pero un atrevido pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza.

—¡Espera!

—¿Sí? —dijo girándose sobre sus talones.

Aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirme y actuar como si nada, pero nada perdía con preguntarle —¿no te gustaría nadar un rato?

—¿Nadar? —ella se rio —creo que también es un poco tarde para hacer eso, ¿no crees?

Yo moví la cabeza en un gesto de obviedad —pues sí, pero el agua está fresca, perfecta para el calor que hace.

Ella me miro a mí y luego giro la vista en dirección a su bungalow, estaba claro que no descartaba del todo la idea.

—Me gustaría, pero no es muy apropiado… todos los demás duermen y…

—Vamos, solo nademos un rato —respondí inocentemente.

Entonces ella asintió, se quitó parte del vestido y dejo que sus pies le dijeran cuan fría estaba el agua. Se estremeció ante el contacto y yo espere ansioso para que entrara.

Pronto empezó a nadar a mi lado y una sonrisa de ensueño me dejo ver que disfrutaba enormemente la inesperada propuesta. Jugueteo un poco con el agua, salpicando una y otra vez mi cara… entonces una cosa llevo a la otra, pronto la encontré entre mis brazos, rodeada dulcemente entre las aguas… su pecho ascendía y descendía muy cerca del mío, sus ojos destellantes me miraban y yo estaba a la expectativa de lo que pasara. Me miro por unos segundos más y cuando la vi cerrar los parpados invitándome a besarla, uní sus labios a los míos, era el momento justo para hacerlo… al principio el beso fue suave y tierno. Yo intentando recuperar confianza y ella afirmando que no le había mentido a Annie al decir que me amaba.

Sin poder contenerme ni un segundo más, tome su rostro posesivamente entre mis manos y le devore la boca en cada movimiento que mi lengua hacía, mis manos fueron descendiendo por su cuello, hombros y espalda, pero al llegar a la curvatura natural de su cadera ella se apartó de mí tan bruscamente que me hizo salir del trance en el que estaba. Ella nadaba frente a mí sorprendida, alterada y temerosa.

Sí, me había dejado llevar más de la cuenta; su mirada lo dejaba muy en claro.

—Candy, lo lamento yo…

Ella no respondió nada, estaba en estado de shock, solo nado sin darme la espalda, manteniendo esa mirada y alejándose cada vez más de mí.

No sabía lo que había pasado, todo había sucedido bastante rápido y se sentía tan tonta por no saber exactamente qué era lo que sentía.

Se alejó corriendo en dirección a su bungalow y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sin importarle mucho sin despertaba a alguien con el fuerte golpe de la puerta.

Su mano yacía aun sobre sus labios, sí estaba molesta, pero… ¿lo estaba conmigo o con ella? Ella había decidido quedarse, ella había iniciado el juego que nos llevó a eso… ella había dejado que pasara todo…

No, en realidad lo que le molestaba era haber pensado en aquel beso que le dio Terrence alguna vez, ese que por primera vez fue más allá de algo inocente y tierno. Sí, ya se había besado conmigo en muchas ocasiones, pero ahora, sentía que su piel ardía muy lentamente.

Mientras tanto yo aún me encontraba entre las aguas, golpeé la superficie con mis puños como si con eso lograra algo y después salí tan rápido como mis pies me permitieron.

Esa mirada, su mirada eran lo que más dolía. La había asustado tanto.

Con Candy siempre quería comportarme como todo un caballero, pero, aunque me comportara como tal, no significaba que no pensara en otras cosas, en otras circunstancias… había momentos en los que arrebatadas ideas me acosaban y aunque ya en muchas ocasiones había logrado reprimirlas, esta vez me había dejado llevar por el momento. Sabía las normas que debía respetar y sobre todo, sabía lo que Candy esperaba de mí, y aun así me había atrevido a tanto.

Para Candy mi imagen de hombre noble y caballeroso había desaparecido, y en su lugar se mostraba una cara más que hasta el momento aun desconocía… la de un Albert posesivo, apasionado y hasta cierto punto salvaje.

Durante todo el tiempo que llevábamos de novios, los besos habían sido tan frágiles y sutiles, nada comparados con los de hacia un momento, es más, ni siquiera el beso que nos dimos luego de lanzarme del barco fue tan fuerte… es lógico imaginar que luego de semejante suceso reaccionaría así, incluso yo me asustaría, pero… dejando de lado todo lo malo, ¡Cuánto había disfrutado aquello!

Aunque repasando toda una vez más, esto era algo que ya me había pasado… en aquella ocasión la luna brillaba casi igual que hoy, el calor era abrazador y el rio también se hallaba presente… Laureen había llegado de la nada y al ser un momento de debilidad hube terminado haciéndola mía... no digo que hacer eso con Candy estaba en mis planes esta noche, no, eso ni pensarlo, pero… ¿Qué tal si yo me hubiese atrevido a ir más allá de lo que paso hace rato? Me sentí un poco avergonzado, la confianza de Candy quizás estaba comprometida.

Candy se sentía contrariada. Por un lado, se sentía asustada por cómo me había comportado y por otro sentía que algo dentro de ella se encendía muy despacito. Ya lo había notado antes, cuando en cada beso despertaba esa sensación que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago y le hacía querer un poco más, aunque el beso fuera apenas un roce entre los dos...

Entonces, el miedo era ese; no a mí, no a mi comportamiento, sino a ella misma y a su voluntad...

Se acomodó de nuevo en su cama y se tapó con la manta hasta los hombros, se llevó la almohada a su pecho y la abrazo contra sí toda la noche.

Lulú por otro lado, hizo lo mismo. Había despertado a causa del fuerte portazo y había mantenido la boca cerrada, cualquier cosa que hubiera pasado afuera no era de su incumbencia.

Yo por mi parte no logré conciliar el sueño, estuve dando vueltas constantemente hasta que literalmente me harté; me senté en la orilla de la cama y clave mi vista en un punto perdido, o bueno, quizás no tan perdido. Observaba aquel dichoso coco. Estiré mi mano para tomarlo y allí mismo en mi cama, empecé a hacer intentos con mi navaja.

Por la mañana mis enormes ojeras delataban mi noche en vela. Pese a todo, ni Archie ni George parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que pasó y mucho menos en querer saber el porqué de mi insomnio.

Había junta con los socios programada a las 7 hrs. lo que significaba que estaría ausente a la hora del almuerzo, a las 14 hrs. Habría una conferencia para mostrar los avances y aunque la tarde la tenía libre, esperaba poder pasármela encerrado en la oficina trabajando, quería a toda costa evitar encontrarme con Candy, por esta misma razón tampoco le pregunte si esta vez iría conmigo, era seguro que se negaría.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Habían pasado dos o tres días luego de aquel incidente en el rio. Candy una vez más había preguntado a George por mí y él le había contestado por enésima vez que pasaría el resto de la tarde trabajando con los socios. Cruzo los brazos, se mordió el labio en un gesto de frustración y camino hasta donde estaban Annie y Lulú.

—¿Pasa algo Candy? —pregunto Annie al depositar su limonada sobre la mesa.

—Es que… fui a buscar a Albert y George me ha dicho nuevamente que estará trabajando.

—Ya veo, lleva varios días muy ocupado, tanto que ni siquiera a podido llevarte.

Candy volvió a hacer el mismo gesto de hacia un rato—si…

—Pero me supongo que Archie si lo ha visto, digo, trabaja con él todos los días.

—Pues sí —contesto ella, no queriendo darle mucho énfasis a la plática.

—Y… ¿para qué lo buscabas? Si quieres yo puedo ayudarte —dijo Annie levantándose de su asiento y pensando que Candy necesitaba desahogarse, con una de esas clásicas conversaciones que solo tenía conmigo.

—No, perdón, pero es algo que debo hablar con él.

—Entiendo.

Aun a pesar de eso, se sentó al lado de ellas y se sirvió un poco de limonada para refrescarse, pero no abrió la boca ni una sola vez. Más bien pensaba en lo que me diría cuando por fin los deberes me dejaran libre…

Con tantos días sin verme, había tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar mejor las cosas y había llegado a la conclusión de que su comportamiento había sido tonto. Era mi novia y por consiguiente ese tipo de situaciones se daban, o por lo menos podían llegar a presentarse. Lo correcto habría sido, marcar distancia y dejarme en claro que no se sentía cómoda rozando los limites.

Luego de salir de su trance, se animó a platicar con Annie de otras cosas, Archie la había llevado a pasear por la ciudad y le había obsequiado un hermoso tocado de flores.

Estaban tan entretenidas hablando de mi sobrino, que no se percataron cuando George y él se acercaron para saludarlas.

—Cariño, has llegado —dijo Annie estirando los brazos para recibir a su novio.

Y Candy miro a George, sabiendo de antemano que yo no había regresado, así que prefirió levantarse y dejar a Annie y Archie solos, no quería estar haciendo mala tercia como Lulú. Saludo a Archie y se encamino hasta unos árboles que bordeaban parte del rio. Levanto su mano para sujetarse de la primera rama y cuando iba a subir el resto de su cuerpo se percató de que yo estaba a escasos metros de ella, dándole la espalda.

 _¿Que no se suponía que estaba trabajando? Pensó ella._

Miro hacia la copa del árbol al que quería subirse y armándose de valor opto por mejor ir hasta conmigo.

Los sonidos de las pisadas de alguien detrás de mí eran obvias, el crujir de las piedras lo delataban, pero aun así no voltee a ver quién era y continúe tallando lo que pronto sería un anillo.

Luego, ese alguien se detuvo y antes de decir algo, sentí una mano acariciar mi rostro; era Candy.

Con esto me obligo a voltear a verla y esta vez en sus ojos ya no quedaba rastro de aquella mirada.

—Candy… —dije yo a punto de soltar el enorme monologo que ya tenía memorizado, en donde me disculpaba con ella y le prometía que no iba a volver a pasar. Pero ella en lugar de dejarme hablar, poso su dedo en mis labios, haciéndome guardar silencio. No sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Déjame hablar a mi primero, ¿quieres?

Yo asentí.

—Sé lo que me dirías, que lo sientes y que nunca más sucederá, pero… quien debe pedirte disculpas soy yo. No debí de irme como me fui… y… —dudo un poco en hablar o no —no me arrepiento de lo que paso.

Para cuando termino de hablar su rostro estaba de mil colores y con las pecas más marcadas que de costumbre. Y yo perplejo al haber oído tal cosa, esperaba una bofetada, un reclamo menos esto.

Había pasado los días pensando que se había asustado, que me había excedido y ahora ella salía con esto.

—Lo, ¿lo dices de verdad? —tartamudee un poco.

—Sí, solo no volvamos a rebasar esa línea… —no quería hacerse la mustia, pero quería cumplir al pie de la letra las enseñanzas que sus madres le habían dado.

Yo ante su comentario solté una carcajada —lo tomare en cuenta… —era inevitable, mi sonrisa pícara de nuevo aparecía.

Ella solo me empujo con sus delgadas manos riéndose de mí desvergonzada y porque no decirlo, orgullosa cara.

Estuvimos sentados un rato, ella recargada en mi hombro y yo continuando aun con el tallado.

—¿Qué haces? De nuevo te veo haciendo eso —pregunto observando detenidamente el movimiento de mis manos.

—No es nada —conteste parando toda actividad y llevando el futuro anillo a mis bolsillos.

—Mmm… dime, ¿Qué es? Sé que es algo.

—Solo quiero estar entretenido cuando no trabajo —respondí yo ágilmente.

—Mmm… —dijo dudando —no lo creo, ya dime, ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué lo escondes? —insistió ella intentando hacer sacar mi mano de la bolsa.

—No Candy… no voy a decirte, ¿entiendes? —si se lo mostraba muy seguramente me descubriría.

Forcejeamos un poco hasta que finalmente ella gano y logro sacarlo de mi bolcillo.

—Solo es una… ¡Dios! No sé qué es—exclamo ella decepcionada, mientras yo respiraba aliviado.

—Te lo dije, no es nada interesante.

Ahora sí, con toda libertad pude quitárselo de las manos y volver a guardarlo.

Luego de esto continuamos sentados, hasta que de repente divisamos como un bote pasaba frente a nosotros.

—¡Candy! ¡Señor Albert! —grito Annie desde dentro, secundada por Archie que remaba.

Ambos respondimos al saludo levantando nuestros brazos, Candy se sonrió ante el romántico cuadro que Annie y Archie formaban al ir en ese bote, con solo verlos daban ganar de hacer lo mismo.

—¿Quieres pasear en bote? —dije al momento en que me levantaba y extendía mi mano para que ella la tomara.

—¡Sí! —grito parándose de golpe y sonriendo ampliamente.

Esa tarde fue increíble, Candy estuvo sonriendo todo el tiempo, deleitándome con el simple hecho de verla feliz y dejándome ver que a ella tampoco la conocía del todo verdaderamente.

Pese a que Archie intento ganarme en repetidas ocasiones, mis fuertes brazos hacían que el bote se moviera con más velocidad dejándolo atrás. De nuevo todo era como siempre.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Glenda** : que linda que lo notaste, y te he de presumir que yo misma hice la imagen, llevo días practicando trazos a mano alzada que por eso he descuidado un poquitin la historia XD Pero ahora sí le eche ganas y me apure a sacar un nuevo capítulo pronto.

Saludos y un fuerte abrazo en la distancia.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickis, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia y Nana.**


	34. Capítulo 34

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Cuando azote la puerta de la sala de juntas, estaba que ardía de coraje y hastío. Ni siquiera me digne en voltear a ver si Archie y George habían salido conmigo... Solo repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, esas volubles palabras del que habría sido mi socio... "Solo son un montón de inmundos desafortunados, aprovecharnos de su ignorancia no le hace mal a nadie y menos si al hacerlo, nuestras cuentas en el banco aumentan" lo había dicho de tal forma que al instante me sentí ofendido, ¿Qué clase de persona era esta como para pensar de una manera tan descarada? Ni siquiera me quedé a escuchar más de la propuesta, mis principios me lo impedían y mi propia percepción del mundo me decían que me alejara.

Y es que todo esto ocurrió porque hoy discutíamos el último de los pendientes aquí en Brasil. Habíamos recibido una exuberante oferta de acciones para la explotación de oro en una mina descubierta hacia unos años. La inversión era poca y las ganancias muchas, cosa que nos llamó mucho la atención desde un principio.

Conforme fui escuchando a mi socio me di cuenta a qué se debía todo esto: las personas encargadas de la extracción de dicho mineral, lo hacían en las situaciones más deplorables que uno pueda imaginarse, sin garantías, atención médica o algo semejante, y ya que la mayoría de los trabajadores son personas de bajos recursos y analfabetas, es muy fácil engañarlas a la hora de pagarles...

Por todo esto fue imposible para mí aceptar, no podía, simplemente era algo impensable.

Continúe avanzando a toda prisa por el prolongado pasillo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que Archie venia diciendo tras de mí.

—¡Tío espere!, solo piénselo un poco más, de verdad que esta es una gran oportunidad, piense en las ganancias y en el tiempo libre que podría tener si acepta ahora... —dijo tratando de convencerme, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

Yo me parece de golpe.

—Mira Archie, escucha bien lo que voy a decirte, nunca, jamás en la vida consideres hacerte de dinero a costa de otros, el dinero es dinero, al fin y al cabo, pero tus principios y valores siempre estarán en juego.

Dicho esto, continúe andando, quería volver cuanto antes al hotel, hubiera sido bueno que aún nos estuviéramos hospedando en los bungalows, pero por desgracia ya no estábamos allá, aquel negocio ya había terminado.

Para cuando llegue, no le avise a nadie de mi regreso, quería estar solo un momento; así que me quite mi aburrido atuendo de trabajo por algo mucho más cómodo y después salí con sigilo por si alguien andaba cerca.

Al estar a una distancia prudente, me senté sobre la gruesa raíz de un árbol y me recargue después en su tronco, apoye mis codos sobre mis rodillas y empecé de nuevo a analizarlo todo, ¡que manía la mía!

Pero entre más lo pensaba, más me convencía de que había hecho lo correcto, además… el haberme negado a aceptar la oferta no solo había traído malas consecuencias, sino que al contrario, más bien parecía una gran oportunidad.

Levante la vista, para luego sentir una ola de aire soplarme directo al rostro; no solo mis cabellos se movieron con él, también los arboles de alrededor agitaron su follaje en un bello vaivén.

Por el momento ya era libre, libre de reuniones, juntas con socios y todo aquello que implicaba hacer nuevas inversiones; por el momento ya podía o podíamos volver a casa…

Despeje mi mente solo unos segundos y me deje deleitar un poco más por el paisaje. Por doquiera que mis ojos se posaban, me sentía maravillado… ¿de verdad quería volver cuanto antes a Chicago? La verdad era que no, mi instinto aventurero me decía que me quedará, que debía aprovechar ahora que me encontraba cerca y conquistar nuevos paisajes como alguna vez lo hice en África u otros tantos más países…

En eso, una melodiosa voz se hizo escuchar.

—Bert, ¿estás aquí? —dijo Candy alzando la voz, buscándome, al parecer aun no me veía.

Me enderece enseguida y conteste para después indicarle en donde estaba.

—Archie me ha dicho lo que paso… ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto ella apretando mis hombros.

Yo me hice a un lado para que ella se sentara conmigo—sí.

—No puedo creer todo lo que le escuche decir a Archie… pensar que nosotros nos creemos seres civilizados y no somos capaces de tratar al prójimo como igual…

—Así es preciosa, pese a que en el mundo se está luchando contra la esclavitud y el abuso, aún existen lugares en donde todo esto resulta ser cuestión de números…

—No te martirices más por eso Bert, has hecho muy bien en negarte —dijo ella abrazándome cariñosamente.

—¿Tu lo crees?

—Por supuesto, sé que nunca irías en contra de tus convicciones y sabes, estoy muy feliz porque así sea.

Luego de esto un breve silencio nos rodeó a los dos, ella me abrazaba tiernamente mientras yo acariciaba sus manos con delicadeza.

—Bert…

—Sí, preciosa.

—Entonces, ahora con el cambio de planes, ¿será que ya podemos volver a Chicago?

Yo no pude contestarle enseguida, mi cabeza pensaba no solo en volver.

—Justo estaba pensando en eso…

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno yo… —dije retirando la vista de ella para observar nuestro alrededor —yo pensaba en ir a conocer algunos lugares.

—Ah sí, ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Pues mira, están las cataratas de Iguazú, Bonito, incluso la misma selva —respondí yo agitadamente, sintiendo como la emoción me embargaba.

—Todo eso suena maravilloso, pero, ¿crees que los demás estén de acuerdo? Annie me ha dicho ya un par de veces que extraña mucho a sus padres, Archie si mal no recuerdo dijo que pronto tenía que reanudar sus cursos y quizás no sea de nuestra incumbencia pero, la madre de Lulú se encuentra enferma… Quizás al enterarse, todos deseen regresar.

—Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera quizás solo me quede invitarte a ti… ¿no te agradaría conocer nuevos lugares, sentir la belleza de la vida y como la naturaleza rodea tu alma dulcemente…? —le pregunte yo, de manera soñadora.

—¡Hay Bert! Si por mi fuera sabes que lo haría, pero no estamos casados como para andar de aquí para allá nosotros solos…

—Tienes razón, para eso primero habría de hacerte mi esposa, ¿verdad? —dije yo, esperando ansioso la reacción que mis palabras tendrían sobre ella.

—Sí —respondió rápidamente con el rostro al rojo vivo.

Y cambiando rápidamente de tema me levante, ofreciéndole mi mano para que ella también lo hiciera —por lo pronto habrá que preguntarle a los demás que opinan… vamos, es hora de la cena. Ella asintió y tomo mi mano.

Para cuando la cena termino, levante la voz pidiendo que no se retiraran todavía, quería conversar con ellos lo que recién le había dicho a Candy.

—Señor Albert, si me permite opinar, yo diría que sería mejor volver… personalmente deseo ver cuanto antes a mis padres, ya casi se ajusta un año desde la última vez…

—Y yo, tío William… he aprendido mucho con usted, pero siento que ya es momento de retomar mis estudios.

—Entonces no hay más que discutir, mañana regresamos a casa —dije yo forzando una sonrisa y tratando de que Candy se sintiera más convencida de mis palabras. Pese a mis esfuerzos ella no me creyó, me conocía demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta.

Espero a que todos nos fuéramos a descansar y antes de que George dejara el despacho se acercó a él para hablarle.

—Dígame señorita, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —pregunto él amablemente, dejando el teléfono de lado, ya que iba a hacer una llamada para la reservación de los boletos.

—Sé que Albert le pidió que se encargara de preparar el viaje, pero también sé que él no quiere irse aún —dijo Candy jugando un poco con sus manos.

—William siempre ha sido así, es una lástima que ahora tantas cosas lo limiten ¿no cree?

Candy asintió —sí, por eso quiero pedirle un favor…

—Usted dirá —respondió él.

Mientras tanto yo en mi habitación, empecé a reunir mis pertenencias. Se suponía que George se encargaría de conseguir los boletos y el transporte necesario para tomar el tren mañana mismo, y yo… yo debía preparar mi valija a la fuerza, en serio no quería irme así nada más.

Cuando termine de hacerla, me senté en la orilla de la cama observándola… siempre era lo mismo, nunca tenía el tiempo suficiente ni la libertad completa para aventurarme en mis deseos… me deje caer sobre la cama y sin saber en qué momento, me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, unos fuertes golpes en la puerta me obligaron a despertar.

 _¡Maldición! Me había quedado dormido…_

Me levante a toda prisa y metí mis pies en unos pantalones limpios, me acomode las botas y salí a toda velocidad sin importar cuan despeinado estaba. Faltaba media hora para nuestra salida.

Cuando llegué hasta el coche, Candy, Annie, Lulú, Archie y George ya me esperaban. Al parecer yo había sido el único en retrasarse.

 _¡Vaya ejemplo el que brindaba el patriarca!_

Nos montamos en el coche y llegamos justo a tiempo, los lugares estaban vacíos y aunque antes no lo había notado, Candy actuaba de una manera muy extraña. Archie y Annie seguidos por Lulú ocuparon sus lugares y aunque yo ya quería abordar para no hacerlo en último momento Candy parecía querer retenerme.

El tren ya anunciaba la salida y Candy en lugar de abordar, corrió a los baños, diciendo que necesitaba ir urgentemente. Yo gire la vista hacia ella y luego hacia el tren… no podía irme y dejarla allí dentro, pero tampoco podíamos perder nuestro viaje…

 _¡Hay que dilema!_

En eso el tren empezó la marcha, mientras yo como un tonto sujetaba ambos equipajes sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente, Candy apareció y yo la tome de la muñeca para apresurarla y tratar de alguna forma abordar el tren… Pero ella se quedó parada, sonriendo.

 _¿Qué era lo que sucedía?_

De la nada, George apareció asomándose por una de las ventanillas agitando su mano con su sombrero.

 _¿Por qué no detenía el tren? ¿Por qué no hacía algo?_

Sí, ya estaba al borde de la histeria.

Entonces lo escuche decir —¡cuídelo señorita! ¡nos vemos en Chicago!

De inmediato me gire para estar de frente a Candy —¿quieres explicarme? Hemos perdido nuestro viaje… —dije más que exaltado.

Ella continúo sonriendo —claro que no Bert… —respondió al momento en que sacaba algo de su abrigo —nuestro tren todavía no sale —finalizo entregándome un par de boletos con destino a Paraná.

Estoy seguro de que mi cara no expresaba completamente el asombro y emoción que dentro de mi sentía, de un momento a otro había sido llevado por ella del enfado a la felicidad. Candy había organizado todo para que yo no estuviera lamentándome por haber perdido la oportunidad y George… él como siempre siendo cómplice de mis caprichos...

Gracias amigo, dije para mí.

—Pero Candy, ¿qué van a decir tus madres… y la tía? —dije yo al momento en que la realidad caía sobre mí y la agitación me dejaba pensar más claro.

Pero ella, en lugar de mostrarse preocupada, volvió a dedicarme una sonrisa llena de tranquilidad —pues, supongo que al regresar nos esperara una buena reprimienda.

—¿Y lo que estábamos diciendo anoche? —pregunté al recordar aquello de apropiado e inapropiado ante la sociedad.

—Eso no me importa, no quiero verte con cara de tristeza durante todo el viaje de vuelta, no lo soportaría —respondió ella acariciando mi mejilla con sus diminutas manos, dejándome por completo enmudecido —de todas formas, saben que sabremos comportarnos.

Después de escucharla hablar así, era inevitable no querer abrazarla; la alce en mis brazos y la apreté contra mí con todas mis fuerzas… adoraba que ella fuera así, simplemente era imposible no amarla más.

Pasado todo esto, tuvimos que esperar 2 horas más en la estación. Más específicamente en el café, con todas las prisas y que aparte me quede dormido, ni ella ni yo habíamos probado bocado.

De la nada, ella se echó a reír.

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunte yo al retirar la taza de café de mis labios, por su risa muy seguramente me había quedado un bigote de espuma en la cara.

—No —respondió aun sin poder controlarse.

Yo no pude evitar pasarme la servilleta por la boca, no iba a ser motivo de burla para ella. Pero con esto solo se echó a reír aún más.

—¿Quiere decirme ya, que le hace tanta gracia señorita? —insistí yo, fingiendo estar molesto.

—En realidad, solo pensaba en la cara que debieron poner Annie y Archie al ver que no abordábamos el tren —contesto cubriéndose la boca.

—¿Acaso no les dijiste nada? —pregunte sorprendido, imaginaba que todo esto había sido un acto en conjunto.

—¡No! —soltó una carcajada —el único que sabía era George, él me ayudo con todo.

—¡Vaya! Estoy seguro que al principio se asustaron, pero seguro George se los dijo para tranquilizarlos.

—Sí, es muy seguro.

Pronto la hora de salida llego y durante todo el viaje, Candy y yo estuvimos tomados de las manos… no la solté ni siquiera cuando me quedé dormido o cuando fue la hora del almuerzo y la comida… me sentía enormemente conmovido por lo que había hecho y esa era mi forma de expresarlo, llenándola de besos pese a que la mayoría de las personas nos veían extraño.

Para cuando llego la noche, nosotros también íbamos llegando a Puerto Iguazú. Salimos del tren y solté un prolongado suspiro, luego coloqué mi brazo sobre los hombros de Candy para después dedicarle una amplia sonrisa. Sí, estaba muy emocionado, sabía que las 16 horas de viaje en tren valdrían muy bien la pena.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **YAGUI: ¡** Hay YAGUI! creo que adivine tus pensamientos XD

 **Glenda** : Tomaré muy en cuenta tus peticiones, espero pronto tener más imágenes para poder compartirselas a ustedes.

No saben cuanto me gusta leer sus mensajes, ustedes siempre tan lindas.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickis, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana y Bella-swan11**


	35. Capítulo 35

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Con el equipaje en mano y Pupe en mi hombro, nos dispusimos a buscar un hotel, ya era algo tarde así que debíamos apresurarnos o terminaríamos durmiendo bajo un árbol y en realidad eso no nos preocupaba, lo que si lo hacía era el hecho de que necesitábamos encontrar un lugar en donde dejar nuestras pertenencias y donde poder comunicarnos con George para hacerle saber que habíamos llegado con bien. Con tan poco tiempo, había sido imposible para él conseguir reservaciones.

Tomamos un coche y no fue difícil dar un con una posada; estando nosotros solos, el glamour y la vanidad estaban fuera de juego.

Obviamente, al llegar solicite dos habitaciones, pero por suerte quizás, solo había una disponible. Al final fue conmovedor para los dos, enterarnos que precisamente la habitación que habíamos rentado estaba equipada con una litera… miles de recuerdos se agaloparon en nuestra memoria.

—Espera —le dije a Candy antes de que ella subiera un peldaño más de la escalera —permíteme hacer una llamada, George debe estar preocupado —ella asintió y me dispuse a hacer lo antes dicho.

Luego, volvimos a tomar nuestras cosas y subimos a toda prisa. Cuando abrimos la puerta de la recamará, Candy no se lo pensó dos veces y salto a la cama de arriba alegando que por ningún motivo permitiría que yo me quedara con ella; de todas formas, para mi estaba mejor la parte de abajo.

Se metió al vestidor y salió con su bata a rayas _¿casualidad?_ No lo creo, se trepo a su cama y dejo que sus rizos cayeran libres desde donde estaba.

Yo mientras tanto, tenía la vista fija en ella, con mi nuca recargada en mis brazos.

—¿Qué piensas Bert? —pregunto ella viéndome de igual manera.

Yo solo atine a sonreír, dentro de mí sentía un mar de emociones… todos aquellos momentos vividos en el Magnolia me atrapaban.

—Recuerdo… —conteste de manera muy breve.

Ella ladeo su rostro —¿Qué recuerdas?

Suspire —cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia… aquellos días fueron los mejores de mi vida pese a que no sabía quién era.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunto apoyando su rostro sobre su mentón.

—Sí…

Por unos segundos nos quedamos en silencio, ambos observando como las velas se movían por la acción del viento, hasta que ella volvió a tomar la palabra.

—También para mí lo fueron… —hizo una pausa y se giró quedando con el rostro mirando al techo —no lo sabía entonces, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo era verdaderamente feliz, me sentía en mi hogar y…

Por el tono de su voz, me di cuenta que pronto iba a llorar. Me levante a toda prisa y me recargue en las escaleras para hablarle —por favor Candy preciosa, no llores… —le dije acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

—Oh Bert, estaba tan encerrada en mi mundo… en mi dolor, nunca me di cuenta de lo que tu sentías, ¡era tan obvio! Solo terminé abriendo los ojos ese día que te marchaste… me sentí tan sola, ya no había nadie esperándome después del trabajo, ya no había sonrisas de recibimiento…

—Shhh… —le dije poniendo mis dedos sobre sus labios —todo aquello ha quedado atrás… ahora, me tienes aquí a tu lado, completamente enloquecido de amor… como siempre; nunca me has perdido, siempre he estado y estaré a tu lado, siempre —puntualice tomándole la mano, como si de una gran promesa se tratara.

Ella me miro intensamente… apretó mi mano y dejo que con la otra enjugara las pocas lagrimas que se le habían escapado… y al darnos cuenta, ya me encontraba recostado al lado de ella abrazándola contra mi pecho… iba a levantarme para acomodarme en el lugar que me correspondía, pues no quería parecer un aprovechado, pero ella no quiso que la dejara y la verdad es que yo tampoco tenía deseos de hacerlo…

Deje que la calidez de su cuerpo se fundiera con el mío y aspire el dulce aroma que su cabello despedía… Y pese a que es fácil suponer que el deseo me consumía al tenerla tan cerca de mí, he de aclarar que solo me encontraba lleno de ternura… esto que crecía entre los dos iba más allá del deseo físico y cualquier cosa similar.

Mis manos instintivamente empezaron a jugar con sus rizos y aguarde ansioso hasta que finalmente fue vencida por el sueño… cerré mis ojos y deje que una amplia sonrisa adornara mi rostro… _¿acaso podía ser más feliz?_ Con ella a mi lado, por supuesto.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté con premura, quería que todo estuviera listo para nuestra repentina expedición.

Baje de la cama y antes de salir de la habitación, le plante un pequeño beso en los labios, después me metí a la ducha y cuando estuve listo, solicite al servicio para que nos llevaran el desayuno a la habitación; para que cuando Candy despertará, todo ya se hallara dispuesto.

Cuando finalmente su sueño estuvo satisfecho, se despertó buscándome por los rincones, encontrándose con la mirada adormecida de mi mofeta, salió al comedor y al verme no dijo nada con respecto a la noche anterior, no me reclamo ni tampoco se disculpó por haber actuado, así como lo había hecho, contrario a todo eso, se lanzó a mis brazos para darme los buenos días.

Al terminar el almuerzo, nos apresuramos para salir cuanto antes a nuestro destino. Dejamos los días pagados según lo que tardaríamos en regresar y con mapa en mano iniciamos la marcha, cargando con nuestras mochilas llenas de víveres.

Habíamos decidido que, si queríamos vivir verdaderamente la aventura, utilizar el coche u otro medio de transporte no eran una opción. Así que, en cada paso que nuestras piernas daban, un suspiro de deleite se nos escapaba. Yo ya había experimentado todo esto, la sensación de sentirte libre y conectado enteramente con la naturaleza… por lo que, estaba feliz de poder compartir con Candy todo esto.

—¿Y si acortamos el camino por los arboles? —dijo Candy preparándose para dar un salto.

—Estaría bien —respondí bajando la pesada mochila que cargaba —pero ¿Qué haremos para trepar con esto?

Ella que ya esta subida en una rama miro frustrada las cosas que llevábamos —tienes razón —termino de decir antes de bajarse.

A medio camino levantamos una tienda, y mientras ella se encontraba acomodando unas mantas para pasar la noche, yo me hallaba tratando de encender el fuego.

—¡Parece que has perdido el toque! —exclamo Candy burlona desde dentro de la tienda, luego de ver que el fuego simplemente no encendía.

—Supongo que el estar detrás de un escritorio todo el día, oxida a cualquiera… —respondí yo divertido. Ella se río.

Después de un par de intentos más, finalmente el fuego ardió. Puse la tetera sobre las llamas y después con destreza, demostrándole que seguía siendo el mismo preparé la cena.

Las anécdotas fueron inevitables al estar frente a la fogata, pronto me vi contándole mis noches durante mi viaje en África y lo excitante que me resultaba encontrarme aquí ahora.

La luna y las estrellas brillaban sobre nuestras cabezas… ruidos y más ruidos nocturnos llenaron el silencio y luego de un rato, la vi bostezar de manera involuntaria.

—Creo que es hora de descansar, este ha sido un día muy largo —dije levantándome del tronco en el que estábamos sentados y ella asintió para después adentrarse en la tienda. Apagué la fogata y recogí nuestras migajas y habiendo terminado esto la seguí.

Me recosté de frente a ella y correspondí a la sonrisa que me dedicaba.

—Dime Candy, ¿de verdad me extrañaste tanto aquel día que me marche? —pregunte solo para confirmar lo que ya sabía.

Ella apretó la manta contra sí misma.

—¿Acaso George no contó cuantas semanas estuve buscándote? —respondió ella casi en un reclamo.

—Sí, cada vez que tu pegabas un afiche en las paredes, alguien detrás tuyo los quitaba…

—Supongo que cualquiera te habría reconocido, ¿Cierto?

—Así es, pero curiosamente ese fue un gran gesto de tu parte… mi corazón se conmovía pese a que mi cabeza decía que me estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones.

—Recuerdo que uno de esos días, había dejado de lado todas mis labores para ponerme a dibujar tu rostro en un papel, sabía que si alguien te había visto podía dar contigo nuevamente —luego soltó una risita —cuando el doctor Martín lo vio, casi escupió su café… era terrible.

—No es cierto —la contradije —ese es el mejor retrato que me han hecho.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —pregunto extrañada.

Yo al igual que ella me reí —lo sé porque lo tengo adornando mi despacho.

Ella de inmediato se sentó —¿Qué lo tienes dónde?

—En mi despacho, el doctor Martín se encargó de recuperar tan valiosa obra de arte.

Ella no se contuvo y me soltó varios empujones.

—¡Qué vergüenza! Y yo que pensaba que estaba bien perdido entre la basura.

Ambos estallamos entre carcajadas… si bien para ella ese dibujo era terrible, para mi formaba parte de mi más preciado tesoro.

Nuevamente me acerque a ella y la invite a estar entre mis brazos, con sigilo llego hasta mí y apoyo su rostro en la almohada… sin dejar de mirarme ni un segundo a los ojos.

Luego la sentí acurrucarse como un gatito y la oí decir —esto me recuerda tanto el día que dormimos al lado de la carretera…

—¡Como olvidarlo! Ese coche resulto ser toda una chapuza.

—Sí… —contesto con un hilo de voz, que me anuncio que el sueño ya la envolvía.

Después de esto, ya no dijo más, su respiración era tranquila y su sueño algo profundo.

 _…Candy… gracias por haber venido conmigo…_

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La mañana era cálida y eso es de esperarse al estar tan cerca de un río. Las aves en el exterior revoloteaban de un lado a otro, entre cantos y silbidos, anunciando con ello que el día ya iniciaba. Me gire para ver a Candy y la encontré abrazando a Pupe con sutileza, lleve mi mano a su rostro y le acaricie la mejilla obligándola con esto a despertarse. Pronto abrió los ojos, me dedico su habitual sonrisa y volvió a acurrucarse entre mis brazos.

—Anda perezosa, es hora de levantarnos —le dije cerca de su oído.

Ella solo oculto su rostro entre las sábanas —no Bert...

Fue inevitable no reírme —anda, que se nos hará tarde... Todavía hay que quitar la tienda.

—Mmm... No quiero Bert... Solo 5 minutos más, ¿Quieres?

—¡Hay Candy! Eres una dormilona —dije al momento en que le apretaba su diminuta naricita. La abrigué y me levanté dejándola dormir por otro rato más.

Caminé sin prisa hasta el rio y metí las manos en sus frescas aguas para lavarme la cara. Luego, camine un poco por los alrededores, extendí el mapa y ubique bien la dirección que debíamos tomar próximamente, cuando me di la vuelta, Candy ya estaba levantada estirando los brazos para intentar combatir el sueño que aún tenía.

—Pensé que seguirías durmiendo —dije caminando hacia ella.

—Eso quería, pero me dije que era un día muy lindo como para seguir dormida —contesto ella terminado de estirarse.

Al llegar a ella, la rodee nuevamente con mis brazos, estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante ese sería mi mayor vicio y teniéndola así de esta forma, le indique los planes del día.

—Si mal no estoy, por la tarde ya habremos llegado —dije soltándola de mi agarre.

—Eso quiere decir que ya no estamos muy lejos.

—No, llevamos más de dos tercios del camino.

Rato después, ya estábamos almorzando un delicioso pescado cocido a las brasas. Retiramos la tienda y emprendimos de nuevo la marcha.

Conforme avanzábamos en la espesura de la selva, nos fuimos topando más a menudo con distintos tipos de animales. Por mis estudios logré reconocer a más de la mitad de ellos y me di a la tarea de explicarle a Candy qué y cómo vivían. Del resto que no logré ubicar, me di el tiempo para bocetarlos en mi cuaderno y documentar muy bien su aspecto.

Cuánto nos lamentamos Candy y yo de no haber traído una cámara al ver qué por doquier un ave exuberante aparecía, si por nosotros hubiera sido estoy seguro de que habríamos fotografiado todo el viaje.

Pronto logramos percibir un cadencioso zumbido… las cataratas estaban cerca.

Debido en parte a que la vegetación lo cubría casi todo, nos hicimos con unos palos y con la ayuda de ellos logramos cruzar los arbustos que daban paso a lo que parecía ser un despeñadero. En cuanto estuvimos del otro lado dejamos caer nuestras mochilas y nuestros ojos desorbitados casi nos hicieron dudar de nuestra propia existencia.

Todo era tan sublime e irreal... Ni siquiera puedo encontrar las palabras exactas para expresar tanta belleza.

Miles de colores se extendían sobre el manto dulce de agua y las aves abrían y replegaban sus alas surcando todo ese conjunto de arcoíris, en una escena digna de un recuadro. Las nubes bordeaban el paisaje y la suave brisa se elevaba hasta nuestros rostros.

Ni Candy ni yo sabíamos que decir ante todo esto, solo atinamos a observar embelesados el espectáculo, en silencio y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Cuando finalmente salimos de nuestra turbación le tome la mano y la obligue a correr por un sendero estrecho, quería estar allá abajo en donde el agua se vertía.

Por la hora y posición del sol en el cielo. Los últimos rayos de la tarde, bañaban de oro todo aquello que tocaban, el momento yacía dispuesto ante mis ojos.

Apoyé mi rodilla izquierda sobre el húmedo suelo y metí mi mano a mi bolsillo en busca de algo. Candy seguía dándome la espalda y para cuando se decidió a voltearse yo por poco y logro mi cometido, sino fuera por una resbalosa piedra que me hizo perder el equilibrio haciéndome caer hacía uno de mis lados.

—¡Albert! —grito Candy asustada, sujetándome con fuerza para que no cayera.

Inútil fue su intento, pues cuando logre recuperarme note que de mi pierna corría sangre.

—¡Oh Bert! Estás herido —dijo al momento en que ponía mi brazo sobre su hombro para que apoyara mejor la pierna —siéntate, voy a curarte.

—No Candy, no es nada —proteste sintiéndome frustrado.

—¡Por dios Albert! Que no ves que estas sangrando.

Ante su reclamo no me quedo de otra que hacerle caso. Arranco un trozo de tela de su blusa y se dirigió a la orilla para humedecerlo. Yo por mi parte sujetaba el anillo entre mis manos, apretándolo con fuerza para que ella no lo viera.

Se inclinó ante mí y comenzó a quitar toda la tierra que se me había pegado, corto un pedazo más de trapo y entonces envolvió la herida para que no se infectara.

—Estarás bien —dijo enderezando su rostro.

Para cuando su mirada se elevó noto que yo le anteponía anhelante esa humilde joya.

—Bert… —pronuncio mi nombre casi en un susurro.

Yo curveé mis labios en una sonrisa un tanto adolorido y extendí mi mano para tomar la suya.

—Candy… ¿será que aceptes ser mi esposa? —dije esperando ansioso su pronta respuesta, mi corazón latía acelerado y mis manos temblaban nerviosas por lo dicho.

¿En dónde había quedado la seguridad de siempre? No lo sabía

—Sé que no está hecho de ningún metal precioso, pero…

—¡Oh Bert! Es hermoso —dijo de forma entre cortada por el llanto, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y una sensación hermosa la llenaron.

Yo me levante con dificultad y la tome en mis brazos, después de todo no se había negado. Estuvimos así abrazados por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que ella me miro a los ojos y me halo hacía ella para darme un beso.

—Sabía que algo te traías entre manos… lo sabía —dijo a modo de reclamo.

—Claro que no, ¿Cómo podrías tu saberlo? —pregunte acariciando su cabello.

—Recuerdo muy bien ese día en el que te encontré tallando algo con tu navaja… —guardo silencio para observar más a detalle el anillo —este es el mejor obsequio que has podido darme, de verdad… —dijo abrazándome de nuevo.

Su dedo yacía adornado por esa promesa, mi pecho casi estallaba de la felicidad que se arremolinaba en mis adentros y deje que mis labios le dijeran cuan emocionado estaba por pronto hacerla mi esposa.

Este momento que presenciaba mi persona, era el segundo más hermoso de mi existencia.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

En Chicago mientras tanto, la mansión se vestía de gala para dar la bienvenida al patriarca. Telones y manteles largos adornaban deslumbrantes mientras a su vez, tocados florales se exhibían por los rincones.

Mi tía Elroy estaba de píe justo en la entrada, con pañuelo en mano feliz de reencontrarme.

En eso, el coche con la insignia de los Andrew se detuvo, dejando ver que sus ocupantes descendían. Primero Archie, luego Annie, después Lulú y finalmente George.

—¿Y William? ¿Dónde está mi sobrino? —dijo mi tía Elroy al terminar de abrazar a los recién llegados, buscándome con la mirada esperando que apareciera en último minuto.

—El señor William se encuentra todavía en Brasil —respondió George enseguida.

Hasta entonces mi tía no se había percatado de que Candy tampoco había bajado.

—¿Con Candice? —dijo afirmando más que preguntando.

Annie y Archie se miraron el uno al otro, expectantes de la reacción que fuera a tener la tía.

—Así es.

—¡Dios santo! ¡qué osadía! —exclamo llevándose las manos a la frente —ese par no tiene consideración de esta pobre vieja.

—Cálmese tía abuela —dijo Archie acercándose a ella —ante todo mi tío es un caballero, recuerde que usted misma lo ha criado.

Mi tía solo se masajeo la sien —ya me arreglare con ellos en cuanto regresen, ahora pasen que la cena está servida.

La cena prometía ser amena, un manjar adornaba la mesa.

—Tal parece ser que Sao Paulo les cayó de maravilla, traen un bronceado esplendido —dijo mi tía al sentarse.

—Así es tía, de verdad que se perdió del viaje…

—Sí señora Elroy, el clima era delicioso.

El silencio inundo la sala y sin poder evitar más lo obvio pregunto.

—¿Y William porque decidió quedarse con Candice?

Annie y Archie cruzaron miradas, debatiéndose entre los dos por saber quién contestaría a la pregunta.

—El señor William tenía deseos de quedarse un poco más, usted lo conoce. Pero debido a que la señorita Britter y el señor Cornwell debían regresar cuanto antes, la señorita Candice opto por acompañarlo —respondió George con eficiencia.

—Ya veo… —dijo moviendo la cabeza para asimilarlo.

Me conocía, esa era la verdad y por esta misma razón me comprendía.

Luego de otra pausa se levantó al ver que el invitado faltante ya había llegado.

—Bueno, yo también les tengo una sorpresa, alguien ha venido a visitarnos —dijo haciendo una señal para que la persona pasara.

Annie se levantó de su silla dejando los modales de lado —¡Patty! Que alegría…

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, hacía tiempo que ninguna de las dos se había encontrado.

 _~Flash back_

Los días para Patty habían sido largos estando aun en Chicago, todo o casi todo le hacía pensar en Stear y es comprensible… había sido el amor de su vida.

Cada vez que Annie o Candy la encontraban, hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para mostrar una sonrisa y actuar como si nada.

Pese al esfuerzo, su pecho continuaba cargado de dolor… la única opción que le quedaba era marcharse, sí, era lo mejor.

En Florida había logrado sobrellevar la situación mucho más fácil, allí no había nada que se lo recordara y aunque al principio fue difícil hizo lo posible porque cada día fuera un nuevo inicio.

Ahora ya tenía más fortaleza para poder pararse de nuevo en la mansión y caminar por los mismos lugares en los que mi sobrino lo había hecho en su infancia. Por eso estaba de vuelta y principalmente porque ya era hora de regresar a Londres… la guerra había quedado atrás hacia unos años y sus padres reclamaban su presencia al lado de ellos.

 _Flash back~_

—Llegue hace una semana y la señora Elroy muy amablemente me invito a quedarme para que aguardara el regreso de todos… esperaba que Candy también volviera.

—Patty, te has perdido de tanto… Candy y el señor William iniciaron una linda relación, ¿puedes creerlo? —comento Annie emocionada.

—Era de esperarse, solo era cuestión de tiempo —respondió ella ocultando su rostro.

—Lo sé, yo también lo presentía… pero entonces, ¿te quedarás hasta que vuelvan?

Ella acomodo sus lentes y retiro parte del fleco que le estorbaba —prometí a mis padres que regresaría, pero solo si las había visto a ambas…

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hay muchachas, esto se esta poniendo muy bueno.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana y Bella-swan11**


	36. Capítulo 36

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

De repente todo a nuestro alrededor se ilumino; por haber estado tan centrados en nosotros mismos apenas y nos dimos cuenta de que el sol ya se había ocultado y no fue sino hasta que un extraño parpadeo luminoso se posó en la nariz de Candy, que nos dimos cuenta.

Cientos de luces empezaron a titilar de un lado a otro, a orillas de la incontenible agua, incluso alrededor de nosotros; moviéndose cadenciosamente en un baile indescifrable que envolvía todo el paisaje en un aura mágica y sobrenatural.

—Bert… estas cositas ¿Qué son? —pregunto Candy al ver como una de ellas brillaba en su mano. Elevándola hasta la altura de mi rostro para que pudiera verla.

—Son luciérnagas —conteste yo intentando contener aquella luz en mis manos.

—Son hermosas… —acertó a decir cuando finalmente el bicho decidió marcharse volando lejos de su mano.

Yo asentí y dejé que el paisaje nuevamente me maravillara, no importaba que fuera de noche o de día, la naturaleza nunca dejaría de sorprendernos.

—Candy, apresurémonos, hay que poner la tienda… —le dije tomando su mano para llevarla hacia un sitio un poco más elevado.

Ella camino detrás de mí, maravillada todavía por el misterioso espectáculo.

—Por favor, Bert… —dijo deteniéndose de pronto —esta noche quiero dormir bajo la luna y disfrutar de estos mágicos bichitos —termino de decir corriendo hacia ellos, abriendo los brazos y girando una y otra vez en el amplio campo de yerba que nos rodeaba.

—Pero Candy… ¿y si llueve? —dije levantando la vista en torno a las pocas nubes que adornaban el cielo.

—No lloverá, créeme… por favor…

Ante tan sincera suplica no pude negarme; luego de cenar nos metimos bajo las mantas que habíamos dispuesto en el suelo y la abrace con firmeza cerca de mi pecho… Pupe yacía dormido en la espalda de ella y yo… yo observaba embelesado ese par de ojos intensos.

Luego de permanecer así un buen rato, deje que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa cargada de emociones.

—Candy, dime de nuevo que vas a casarte conmigo…

Y a pesar de que la luna alumbraba poco a casi nada, pude vislumbrar como sus mejillas se encendían.

—Me casaré contigo… Bert —dijo dando gusto a mis oídos, inclinando su rostro hasta posarlo en mi pecho, allí cerca en donde mis latidos me delataban desmesuradamente.

Un día previo a todos aquellos sucesos, nos encontramos de nuevo en el bullicioso tren de vuelta a Sao Paulo; la aventura había terminado y aunque deseábamos que el tiempo avanzara lento, pronto nos vimos arribando el barco. Candy me tomaba de la mano cariñosamente, mientras poco a poco nos alejábamos más de tierra.

—Espero y esta vez no suceda nada malo —dijo ella inclinándose sobre mi hombro.

—No pasará nada, preciosa… ya lo verás —le respondí yo al comprender rápidamente a que se refería.

—Eso espero… —susurro alejándose del barandal en el que se apoyaba, encaminándose de vuelta al camarote.

Antes de entrar a la habitación, Candy se quedó parada sin avanzar.

—¿Sucede algo preciosa?

Tomo la manija y dijo volteándose a mirarme —Bert, ¿Crees que sea correcto compartir habitación estando aquí en el barco? —pregunto abriendo finalmente la puerta.

Yo medite la respuesta antes de contestar, a decir verdad, había olvidado por completo que estar aquí era algo muy diferente a dormir en medio de la selva.

—Pues...

—Si la tía Elroy se entera...

—No digas eso Candy, nadie tiene porque decir nada. De todas formas, pronto serás mi esposa —le dije tratando de tranquilizarla, aun así, sus palabras me hicieron caer de vuelta en la realidad.

Días después, esta misma situación fue la que nos trajo un par de tragos amargos.

Iba yo caminando luego de un partido de golf en cubierta, de vuelta al camarote, cuando tras de mi escuché como una voz de mujer hablaba de nosotros.

—Puede usted creerlo señorita Lauder, tan honorables que dicen ser los Andrew y su patriarca comparte la cama con su prometida antes del matrimonio... ¡Santo dios! La juventud es un desastre... —dijo como si ella misma fuera una santa.

Yo al oír semejante disparate me gire sobre mis talones, quería contestarles cómo se debía, al fin y al cabo, a ellas que les importaba, pero ante todo era un caballero y no podía perder los estribos. Apreté mis manos fuertemente y le dediqué una mirada fulminante a ambas mujeres, ellas solo giraron el rostro en un gesto de fastidio y no pudiendo hacer más continúe andando. Al llegar con Candy no le dije nada sobre el incidente, pero por desgracia la noche en la que se celebraba el cumpleaños del capitán, le tocó a ella misma escuchar dichos chismes y habladurías.

Salió a toda prisa del salón y se recargo en los barandales con premura...

—Candy... —la llame luego de correr tras ella y darle alcance —siento que escucharas eso…

Ella se acercó a mi aferrándose a mi pecho —no te preocupes Bert, prometo ser fuerte —dijo limpiando cuidadosamente su rostro e intentando formular una sonrisa.

Yo solo atine a besarle la frente.

Esa noche, un viejo sentimiento me invadió… ¿Candy verdaderamente estaría dispuesta a soportarlo todo con tal de estar conmigo?

Solté el aire paulatinamente y retire un mechón travieso que jugueteaba sobre su rostro, confiaría… después de todo ya estaba conmigo, solo hacía falta hablar con la tía Elroy para hacerle saber la buena nueva.

Pronto el calor de los trópicos fue abandonándonos, en el norte el invierno ya estaba presente y le di mi abrigo a Candy para que se cubriera. La noche era fría pese a que nos encontrábamos cerca de la costa, cada vez estábamos más cerca de la orilla. Finalmente, el barco encallo permitiéndonos a ella y a mí continuar el viaje hasta Chicago.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Andrew, las luces estaban todas apagadas. Le pedí al chofer que hiciera el menor ruido posible para evitar despertar a los que dormían. Había avisado a George que llegaríamos por la tarde y en caso de surgir algún imprevisto en el camino llegaríamos pasada la media noche, quizás por esto nadie había aguantado esperar despierto.

Ayude a Candy a bajar del coche y deje que Clement que era el único despierto nos abriera la puerta. Él termino de bajar el equipaje y yo conduje a Candy hasta su habitación, a partir de ahora hasta nuestra boda, podríamos volver a dormir juntos como en los últimas cuatro semanas.

Pasamos de largo frente a la habitación de mi tía Elroy, la verdad era que ninguno de los dos quería encontrarse con ella en estos momentos de tristeza.

Gire la llave para que entrara a su habitación y yo me quede parado bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—Descansa —fue lo único que dije antes de tomar posesión de sus labios en un breve beso —te extrañaré —termine de decir marchándome por el largo pasillo hasta mis aposentos.

Ella se quedó allí observándome hasta que me perdí en la oscuridad que lo cubría todo. Entro, se dejó caer sobre la cama y así tal cual como había llegado se durmió. No sin antes abrazar muy fuerte a la almohada, esta noche y las próximas, ella también me extrañaría.

Por la mañana, me levante muy temprano. Había pedido a Clement que no le avisara a nadie de nuestra llegada, pues quería tomar a todos por sorpresa. La hora del desayuno se acercaba así que tranquilamente me dirigí al comedor y pedí que me entregaran el diario del día.

Mi tía que era la primera en bajar para disponer de todo me encontró detrás del amplio pliego de periódico. Me observo por unos segundos en silencio con mirada sería y un aire también de alegría.

—¡Vaya! Hasta que mi sobrino se digna en regresar a su casa —dijo quejándose por mi tardanza.

Yo bajé el periódico y le sonreí hasta cierto punto divertido por lo que me decía.

—Llegue con Candy hoy, mucho antes del alba.

—Sí, me di cuenta… calladitos y sin decir nada… ni siquiera fuiste para decirme que habías regresado, bien sabes la reprimiendo que te espera…

En eso Candy apareció, dando un paso atrás al ver que la tía Elroy estaba conmigo.

—No te vayas Candy, ya te he visto.

—Buenos días, tía abuela… —dijo al ver que no le quedaba de otra.

Mi tía iba a decir algo más cuando Archie también apareció, seguido de Annie.

—Mmm… ya me arreglaré con ustedes después —sentenció luego de tomar asiento.

Candy al escuchar esto se sintió más relajada y dejo que Archie y Annie se acercaran a saludarla. Candy estaba a punto de volver a sentarse cuando miro que cierta persona aparecía, y así tal cual había reaccionado Annie, corrió hasta Patty para abrazarla.

—Pero Patty, ¿Qué haces aquí? Hace tanto que no nos vemos…

—Candy, tengo tanto que contarte… Annie casi está al tanto de todo —dijo ella tomándole las manos, siendo interrumpida por mi tía.

—Lo siento Patricia, pero tu conversación con Candice tendrá que esperar. Tengo que hablar con ella y con William muy seriamente.

Todos nos dirigieron miradas cómplices con aire de burla, sí… que más daba.

Después del almuerzo, así como ordeno mi tía, nos dirigimos al despacho para hablar con ella.

—Y bien, ¿hay algo que quieran decirme? —pregunto mi tía juntando sus manos bajo su mentón, apoyándose en el escritorio.

Candy giro la vista en torno a mí —conocimos las cataratas de Iguazú, tía abuela —contesto intentando controlar sus nervios.

—¿Ah sí? —pregunto ella —¿y con el permiso de quien usted señorita, se fue sola con mi sobrino a ese lugar?

Yo me sonreí —tía Elroy, no pasó nada entre los dos si es lo que piensa —dije sabiendo muy bien a lo que iba.

—Eso no me importa William, un Andrew jamás se expone a ese tipo de situaciones.

—Tía…

Ella me interrumpió —William, por el honor de los Andrew más te vale pedirle a Candice que sea tu esposa.

En eso Candy se puso colorada.

—De hecho, ya se lo he pedido… —dije tomando a mi bella novia de la mano.

—¿Qué ya se lo has pedido? —pregunto incrédula, sintiendo como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo.

—Sí, mire —conteste levantando la mano de Candy para que observara el anillo.

—Felicitaciones, pero, ¿Por qué no le regalaste algo mucho más costoso? —dijo viendo con desaprobación la pieza.

—A decir verdad tía abuela, a mí me gusta mucho… Bert lo hizo exclusivamente para mí —confeso Candy.

Ella solo se llevó una mano a la frente —en ese caso que se le va a hacer —dijo recargándose en el respaldo del sillón.

Yo cruce la mirada con la de Candy —entonces, ¿aprueba que la haga mi esposa?

—William, hace mucho que deje de oponerme a tus decisiones…

Oírla decir eso me hizo sentir inmensamente feliz, temía porque se opusiera, dijera que era muy pronto o algo parecido, pero había aceptado sin ningún problema. Me levante y fue inevitable no darle un efusivo abrazo.

—Ya William, no celebres tanto… recuerda que aun te falta convencer al concejo.

De inmediato me quede paralizado, lo había olvidado por completo.

—O bien puedes no decirles —dijo sonriendo ligeramente —por lo pronto lleva a Candice al hogar de Pony, hay que darles su lugar a las mujeres que siempre la han cuidado.

—Así se hará, tía.

Arreglado todo, salimos del despacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Acordamos que dentro de dos semanas se llevaría a cabo el anuncio del compromiso y posterior a ello acordaríamos el lapso de tiempo hasta la boda. Pero antes de siquiera lograr perdernos en alguna parte del jardín para conversar a solas, Annie y Patty aparecieron. Algo nos decía que ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—¡Oh Candy! ¡felicitaciones! —exclamo Annie aplaudiendo emocionada.

—Que curiosa es la vida, no te veo en unos meses y al regresar me entero que sales con el señor Albert y que estas a nada de casarte, felicidades Candy… —dijo Patty abrazándola dulcemente, luchando interiormente por no pensar de nuevo en lo que pudo ser y no fue.

Deje que sus dos amigas se la llevaran, mientras al fondo Archie era quien me esperaba.

—Así que, ¿le has pedido por fin que sea tu esposa? —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

—Así es Archie —conteste yo, sin evitar percibir un aire de protección por parte de él.

Archie soltó un suspiro —me alegra que ella quede en tus manos, estoy seguro que sabrás cuidarla.

Sabía que en sus palabras había algo más que buenos deseos, éramos hombres y entre nosotros era fácil interpretar algunas cosas. Sabía que en algún momento de su vida Candy también le había interesado, como culparlo… ella era un sueño.

Tratando de romper la seriedad de nuestra conversación le pregunte —¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo piensas pedírselo a Annie?

El casi se ahogó al escucharme.

—Estaba casi seguro que regresarían comprometidos al igual que Candy y yo —agregue.

—Tenía —tartamudeo —tenía pensado hacerlo, pero… quiero terminar antes la universidad, no me gustaría desposarla y dejarla sola con la tía.

Yo me reí ante su respuesta —te entiendo.

De pronto apareció George, sabía de mi regreso y había pendientes que resolver como casi siempre, solo que al encerrarnos en el despacho en lugar de ponernos a trabajar como era de esperarse lo obligue a escucharme relatar emocionado casi todo lo que Candy y yo habíamos pasado en nuestra escapada.

Luego de hablar cursilerías, fue imposible no recordar algo que me había prometido hacer en cuánto volviera a Chicago.

—George, tratando cosas más frías… quiero que canceles la búsqueda de Stear, han pasado muchos años y no hemos logrado nada —le ordene dándole la espalda para quedar de frente a la ventana.

Él se acomodó el bigote y dijo —justamente de eso quería hablarte.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la mansión, Candy conversaba amenamente con sus dos amigas.

—¡Hay Patty! No sabes cuánto te extrañábamos, no entiendo porque dejaste de tomar nuestras llamadas.

Ella se mordió los labios bajando la mirada —necesitaba estar sola…

Annie estiro su mano y le mostro apoyo para que se relajara.

—¿Todavía duele? —pregunto Candy.

—Sí, a veces me pregunto si lograre olvidarlo… —levanto la vista con la mirada húmeda tras los anteojos —aun así, creo que ya me es más fácil aceptar nuestro destino.

Candy la abrazo —no sabes cuánto lo siento… Stear era muy bueno.

Todas se callaron y observaron en silencio como la servidumbre entraba al salón con el té ya listo.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Patty aprovecho para limpiarse los ojos.

—Y pensar que esperaba volver a Londres mañana mismo…

—¿A Londres? —dijo Candy incrédula.

—Como le dije a Annie el otro día, mis padres desean que vuelva, ya no hay peligro… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que terminó la guerra.

Candy dirigió una mirada incrédula a Annie —pero Patty… en dos semanas será el anuncio de mi compromiso —dijo sintiéndose un tanto decepcionada.

—Por eso dije que esperaba, por ningún motivo me perdería un acontecimiento de tal importancia para mi amiga…

—Gracias Patty… —dijo Candy abrazándola nuevamente.

De vuelta en el despacho, me gire rápidamente al oír a George decir tal cosa.

—Acaso… hay noticias… —dije apretando con esperanza el borde de mi asiento.

—En realidad no son buenas, si es lo que tú piensas —hizo una pausa y encendió su pipa —revisando los estados de cuenta, he descubierto que el investigador que contratamos, dejo de cobrar su cuota desde hace ya unos meses… 7 para ser exactos.

—¿A dejado alguna carta, un telegrama siquiera?

—No, nada —dijo él soltando una fuerte bocanada de humo.

—Así que, ha desaparecido.

—Así es —fue lo único que dijo.

Ambos nos quedamos callados.

—Supongo que después de tanto tiempo se cansó se buscarlo, es la única excusa que se me ocurre. De todas formas, hazle enviar una notificación para que este enterado —sentencie.

—Muy bien —dijo George levantándose y disponiéndose a salir.

Y antes de que lo hiciera susurré —de verdad, me habría gustado oír que él estaba vivo.

—Lo lamento.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **YAGUI FUN:** ¡Cómo crees! aun falta mucho para eso, todavía tengo que tocar muchos varios temas antes de llegar al fin. Al paso que voy siento que va a terminar el año y yo voy a seguir en esto todavía. Bueno no tanto así, pero aun no, tu tranquila.

Hubiera estado bien que se casaran allí mismo pero, en la historia anterior que hice así era y no, siento que no estaría nada padre repetirlo.

Sé que los capítulos son cortitos pero creo que es mejor subirlos así que no hacerlo, saludos y muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome en esta historia.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana, Bella-swan11 y chidamami**


	37. Capítulo 37

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Me había quedado solo en el despacho y desde la ventana podía observar a Candy y las chicas conversando... y muy posiblemente hablando de mi sobrino, era fácil saberlo por la manera en que Patty empañaba el cristal de sus anteojos. Giré mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando relajarme y salí del despacho, necesitaba unos minutos antes de retomar mis labores.

Pude haber dejado a Candy platicar con sus amigas, pero por esta ocasión necesitaba que ella me aliviara el alma con su sonrisa…

—Señoritas, ¿Me permiten a mi novia unos minutos? —dije posando mi mano en su brazo, al momento en que la halaba hacia mí para llevármela.

Patty y Annie solo se sonrieron.

Al alejarnos unos cuantos metros en dirección al amplio jardín nos detuvimos.

—¿Pasa algo Bert? —me pregunto tomando mi mejilla dulcemente.

Yo bese la palma de su mano y baje mi rostro en un gesto de pesar.

—Acabo de pedirle a George que deje de buscar a Stear... —habérselo pedido a él, había sido más fácil de lo que en realidad era. Dentro de mí muchas esperanzas morían conforme me hacía consiente del impacto que esta noticia tendría.

Ella se mordió los labios e intento aparentar una sonrisa, Patty y Annie nos observaban de cuando en cuando.

—No sé qué decirte, Bert...

—George me ha dicho que el investigador ha dejado de cobrar, supongo que no soy el único que se ha dado por vencido...

—Cariño, no digas eso... Yo mejor que nadie se lo mucho que te esforzaste por encontrarlo... —dijo abriendo los brazos para consolarme —quizás ya es tiempo de aceptar el destino tal cual es...

Yo trague con dificultad —espero que sí.

Luego de esto retomé la postura de siempre y me erguí de golpe para acomodar mi saco.

—Anda, vuelve con las chicas, te esperan.

Ella solo me miró comprendiendo el debate que interiormente tenía y asintió —has hecho bien —dijo antes de marcharse.

Luego de pasear por el amplio sendero me topé con Pupe que no tardo en saltar sobre mi hombro y acicalarse contra mi rostro en un gesto obvio de alegría. Le rasque la barriga y acto seguido la invite a acompañarme al despacho, mañana tenía junta con el consejo pues debía rendir mi informe del reciente viaje.

Por haber estado platicando con George no había avanzado nada en eso y me vi terminándolo todo hasta altas horas de la noche, ya ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ir al comedor a cenar con todos… mi estómago rugía de hambre y lo que más me lamentaba era no haber podido ver a Candy nuevamente.

De repente y casi sin darme cuenta, alcance a percibir el ligero rose de unos piececillos cruzar por el pasillo y detenerse dubitativamente frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que yo me encontraba.

Candy se había escabullido de los ojos de mi tía, llegando a mí despacho con el corazón acelerado.

No toco, ni anuncio su presencia, solo vi como la puerta se abría y ella asomaba su rostro con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Se puede? —pregunto volteando a todos lados, asegurándose de no haber sido descubierta.

Yo casi avente los papeles y la pluma —pasa, pasa —dije con el mismo aire de complicidad y misterio que ella.

Para cuando se giró luego de haber cerrado la puerta, me hayo detrás suyo, esperando ansioso su abrazo. De inmediato ella se unió a mí anhelante, recargo su rostro en mi pecho aspirando el aroma de mi colonia y suspiro.

—Te extrañaba…

Yo la tome de la barbilla y la incite a levantar un poco más el rostro, lo suficiente para que sus dulces labios se unieran a los míos.

Nos besamos, en silencio y tratando de llamar la menor atención posible, deje que el sentimiento me tomara y para cuando el beso termino, le conteste —yo también preciosa… —de eso no había ninguna duda.

Ella se sonrió y levanto una mano en la que cargaba algo.

—¿Tus zapatos? —dije ladeando la cabeza —¿Por qué te los quitaste?

Ella ahogo una risita —la tía abuela aún esta despierta, no quería que me descubriera —confeso al momento en que volvía a ponerse su calzado.

—¡Hay Candy! —exclame yo, tapándome la boca al recordar que había venido a verme a escondidas.

Ella solo me dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

Me volví de nuevo a mi asiento e invité a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunto apoyándose en sus codos contra el escritorio.

—Mí informe, mañana tengo que reunirme con los miembros del consejo para rendirles cuentas —conteste apiñando un bulto de papeles, por un lado.

—Aaah —guardo silencio, haciendo una prologada pausa hasta que de nuevo abrió la boca —¿Qué has pensado sobre el compromiso? ¿les dirás?

Yo pase mi mano por mis cabellos y así igual que ella me tome mi tiempo para contestar —no lo sé… —volví a callarme —estoy casi seguro de que se opondrán…

Ella se recargo en el respaldo, dirigiendo su vista hacia el techo —estando en Brasil, casi olvido las limitaciones y la posición en la que estoy, sino fuera por la tía abuela, aun estaría flotando en mi nube de ilusiones...

—¿He? —dije sin entender lo que quería decir.

—Yo… yo no soy más que una huérfana ¿recuerdas? no sé quiénes son mis padres y contrarió a ti, no provengo de una familia de renombre…

—Candy, por dios no digas eso, ¿quieres? —estire mis manos y tome las suyas.

—¿Cómo quieres que no diga eso si es verdad? Olvide por completo al consejo y tú y yo sabemos que, si fuera una chica adinerada, ellos estarían en primera fila sin discutir ni decir nada.

—Candy, sabes que eso para mí no es de importancia… aunque se opusieran a lo nuestro haría cualquier cosa por volverte mi esposa, ni el consejo ni nada lo podrá impedir, ¿entiendes?

Ella solo se limpió los ojos en un gesto que dejo entrever lo mucho que le afectaba todo.

—Tal vez sea mejor hacer las cosas como propuso tu tía… no decir nada y dejar que se enteren por su cuenta.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, así lo haré —dije dando por terminada esta difícil situación.

Escribí unas cuantas líneas y tratando de devolverle su sonrisa le pregunté —¿Qué tal si mañana luego de la reunión, tú y yo nos vamos al hogar de Pony?

Ella levanto su rostro emocionada, había dado en el clavo.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¡Oh Bert! —exclamo aplaudiendo efusivamente —será maravilloso, hace tanto que no las veo… —luego se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bert, ¿Qué crees que digan mis madres cuando se enteren?

Yo solté una carcajada que seguro llego hasta la lejana habitación de mi tía Elroy.

—¿Tu qué crees que dirán? —dije controlándome al fin —lo más seguro es que digan que te has sacado la lotería al atrapar semejante caballero como yo.

Ahora la que casi se partió de risa fue ella, pero se contuvo poniendo sus pequeñas manos sobre su boca —¡eres un tonto! ¿sabías?

—¡Sí! —exclame moviéndome ágilmente hasta robarle un beso.

Luego de esto, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos fijamente y entendiendo que, si ella se quedaba un poco más, de seguro mi tía nos pillaría de repente.

—Ve a descansar, ya es algo tarde.

—Tienes razón, pero… tú también, ¿de acuerdo?

—Mmm… yo me tardare un poco más aún me quedan unos cuantos detalles antes de eso. Ve tranquila, prometo no demorar mucho.

—Está bien —acepto abrazándome una vez más —suerte.

Luego de esto, me planto un beso y se fue así como había llegado.

Por la mañana lo único que había en mi estómago era un café y un pequeño bocadillo; por las prisas y el desvelo de anoche, se me había hecho un poco tarde.

Aborde el coche y para cuando entre a la sala de juntas, los miembros del consejo aun no terminaban de tomar sus lugares.

—Bienvenido —dijo uno de ellos al verme cruzar la puerta, dispuesto a ponerme frente de todos.

—¿Y bien William? Espero que nos traigas excelentes noticias —dijo un hombre regordete de nombre Louis.

—Por supuesto —conteste al momento en que aclaraba mi garganta para soltar mi muy larga perorata.

Empecé a hablar y pude observar rostros de satisfacción conforme les iba dando los por menores del viaje, o por lo menos todo iba así hasta que me escucharon decir que el contrato de extracción de oro no se había cerrado.

 _¿Acaso te volviste loco?_

 _¿Quién te crees para jugar así con mi dinero?_

 _Esa era una excelente oferta._

Y bla, bla, bla.

Múltiples reproches fueron lanzados a mi persona al dar la noticia. Yo deje que se desahogaran y hablaran todo cuanto quisieran, cuando terminaron retome la palabra —no voy a negar que era una excelente oferta, pero veo de más sus comentarios ya que… todos estuvieron de acuerdo al aceptar las reglas que rigen este clan y por consiguiente que el de las decisiones fuera yo.

Al decir esto, muchos de los presentes se quedaron callados; todos a excepción de Louis.

—Y queda claro que el de las decisiones eres tú, William… —dijo alzando la voz de modo que todos, incluso los que estaban afuera de la sala lo escucharan —ya que, ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de comunicarnos tu reciente compromiso…

Todos se giraron a mirarme con miradas pesadas.

—¿Vas a casarte William? ¿Con quién? —pregunto Edmund, un hombre de 78 años y cabello completamente blanco.

Yo iba a contestar, cuando Louis volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Con una tal Candice White.

—¿White? —pregunto otro a lo lejos.

—¿Qué esa no es tu hija adoptiva?

—Lo era, hace más de un año que dejo de serlo —respondí pacientemente.

—¿Y cuándo pensabas informárnoslo? ¿El mismo día de tu boda? —me reprocho.

—Mi vida privada no les concierne en lo absoluto —dije haciendo puños mis manos.

—Estas muy equivocado. Como tú mismo lo has dicho, aceptaste las reglas que implican ser el patriarca de los Andrew, tu vida se rige en función de velar por los intereses del clan, única y exclusivamente de él.

—¡Y de eso no hay duda…! recuerdo muy bien las condiciones en las que murió mi padre: encerrado en su oficina, ¡con un infarto al corazón como consecuencia del exceso de trabajo!

George que estaba al lado mío, poso su mano en mi hombro intentando ver que debía controlarme.

—William hijo, no lo tomes de esa forma... nosotros solo nos preocupamos por ti.

—O por su dinero…

—Entiende, debes casarte con una joven de noble cuna, con economía estable que aporte y ayude en el imperio Andrew… no una chica cualquiera que no tiene donde caerse muerta y que aparte de todo no sabe ni de dónde viene —dijo Edmund como si yo fuese un niño pequeño.

—En ese caso, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no necesito tus consejos, ¡Amo a Candy y ustedes no podrán impedirlo! —termine de decir golpeando mis puños contra la mesa.

De nuevo hubo silencio.

—Ahora entendemos porque tus malas decisiones —volvió a decir Louis — han sido una tras otra… primero esa estúpida idea de libertad en África, luego tu ausencia por casi dos años en la que pusiste en peligro todo nuestro dinero, después tu mal desempeño en Brasil y ahora la elección de tu esposa… William, quizás no seas el indicado para continuar siendo el patriarca de este venerable clan.

Todos posaron su vista en mí, esperando que dijera algo y yo, voltee a ver a George, fuera cual fuera mi respuesta él lo entendería.

—En ese caso, ¡renuncio!

Lancé mi informe y demás cosas al suelo, nada tenía que hacer allí y salí con paso firme y digno de la sala, en la mesa todos discutían y gritoneaban, unos reclamando a Louis y otros peleando ya por la vacante.

Dentro de mí sabía que había hecho lo correcto, jamás le daría la espalda a Candy y a la felicidad que ella me profesaba… por más que quisiera ser como mi padre, por más que quisiera honrar su memoria no podía.

—¡William! ¡William! —me llamo George varios metros, detrás mío.

—¿Qué? —dije amargamente.

—Estoy seguro que tu padre lo ha entendido…

Para cuando llegamos a la mansión, Candy me esperaba ansiosa en el recibidor, ya habíamos quedado que nos marcharíamos al hogar de Pony a visitar a sus madres y solo esperaba que yo llegara. Cuando me vio aparecer se lanzó a mis brazos y le bese la mejilla fugazmente, ya que mi tía nos observaba y por alguna razón parecía que ella ya sabía lo que pasaba.

—Discúlpame preciosa, debo hablar con mi tía —le dije soltándome de su agarre disponiéndome al despacho.

Ella se quedó allí parada, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía y solo atino a preguntarle a George, esperando que de nuevo él dijera algo…

…William ha dejado la presidencia…

Fue lo único que ella logro arrancarle de los labios.

Se paseó ansiosa una y otra vez a las afueras del despacho, esperando que finalmente saliera y le dijera la razón de todo esto, pero los minutos pasaban, luego Archie también se encerró con ellos y pronto los minutos se volvieron horas.

—Cálmate Candy —dijo Patty poniendo sus manos en sus brazos.

—Algo muy grave debió pasar para que él dejara el puesto —añadió Annie cayendo en la obviedad.

—Pero, ¡¿qué?! —exclamo Candy consternada.

En el interior del despacho, mi tía me reclamaba por haber actuado tan impulsivamente.

—Tanto sacrificios que hice para que respetaran tu lugar, ¿para qué así como así dijeras que renuncias?

—Tía abuela, usted no estaba allí… no sabe las cosas que debieron decirle al tío William… —dijo Archie intentando defenderme.

—Lo hecho, hecho esta tía. No pienso cambiar de parecer, si tanto conflicto les causa mi vida personal y mis decisiones, ¡allá ellos con su dinero!

—Esperaba que algo malo sucediera cuando se enteraran, pero no esto William, ¡no esto!

Haber abandonado el clan, no solo era dejar el puesto como patriarca y nada más. Sí, tenía el dinero suficiente para crecer como empresario independiente, pero… haber abandonado todo implicaba muchas cosas que iban más allá; como por ejemplo el respaldo financiero a la hora de hacer inversiones, el prestigio del mismo al momento de consolidar nuevos contratos… la seguridad que todo esto brindaba a los nuevos socios…

Era dejar años de historia familiar y tradiciones…

Tenía talento en los negocios y eso mi tía lo sabía, pero… no estaba segura que yo pudiera hacer todo solo.

Entonces, Archie se inclinó hacia mi tía con la vista fija en mí —tía abuela, no se preocupe… tío William no estará solo, yo lo apoyaré siempre —mi tía acaricio sus cabellos mientras en su interior una frase se repetía una y otra vez.

 _…Oh Alistar y Anthony, cuanta falta nos hacen en estos momentos…_

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ya tengo algunas imágenes más de esta parejita, solo que tengo dudas de donde subirlas para que ustedes puedan verlas. Si saben de una pagina o algo así, me harían el gran favor de pasarme el dato, gracias y un fuerte abrazo.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana, Bella-swan11, chidamami y Gabriela Infante**


	38. Capítulo 38

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Finalmente, luego de años de suplicas y manifestaciones, las cosas comenzaban a tornarse un poco más favorables. Berlín era ya la ciudad industrializada más importante de Europa y la cultura rebosaba por todos los rincones; pero pese a todo aquello, ninguno de los transeúntes se detenía a apiadarse de ese pobre mendigo. Hombre tras hombre o mujer tras mujer, pasaban frente a él con indiferencia esquivando sus pies extendidos en la acera y haciendo un gesto de molestia con solo verle allí tirado.

El sujeto se levantó con dificultad y alejo a un cachorro que al igual que él deambulaba por las calles.

—¡Aléjate! —grito, agitando amenazante su boina e intentando soltarle una patada que no llego más allá que un quejido provocado por el dolor.

Sabía que venía de America, sabía que su nombre era Alistar Cornwell y mejor aún, sabía que una preciosa chica de anteojos y cabellos castaños lo esperaba…

Pero… aunque sabía todo aquello y que las ganas de volver eran asfixiantes, no podía… simplemente no podía hacerlo.

La guerra había hecho con él lo que hizo y hace a muchos otros, le arrebato la vida y la misma esencia de ella.

Ya no traía anteojos y su vista se tornaba algo borrosa cada vez que intentaba ver más allá de los 3 metros… su andar era lento y quejumbroso, había quedado cojo luego de aquella caída al mar y terminar con una varilla atorada en medio de la pierna.

Por doquiera en donde solicitaba trabajo era rechazado, su corta vista y ese terrible defecto que ahora le acompañaba, no le ayudaban mucho para salir de la pobreza en la que estaba sumido.

Por eso estaba en las calles de Berlín y no en Chicago junto a sus seres queridos.

La verdad era que ya se había dado por vencido, no tenía fuerzas para seguir intentándolo y solo continuaba vivo porque el destino así lo quería. Ya había tratado de quitarse la vida más veces de las que se puede contar con los dedos de las manos y en todas ellas solo fracasaba, así tal como alguna vez lo había hecho con sus experimentos…

Tocio con fuerza a causa del frio e intento cobijarse en un apartado callejón lleno de desechos, se dejó caer de nuevo al suelo y giro la vista luego de sentir que alguien lo seguía, percatándose de que aquel cachorro aun andaba tras sus pasos.

—¡Vete maldito perro! —exclamo tosiendo nuevamente, solo para comprobar que el dichoso animal no lo dejaría.

Pasadas algunas horas, termino aceptando que el cachorro permanecería a su lado y obligado por el despiadado frio, se animó a llamarlo. Por deseo propio, el cachorro se posó en su regazo y suspiro con los dientes titilantes… ya había empezado a nevar nuevamente.

Por la mañana, la blancura lo cubría todo. Pocos eran los que empezaban a salir de sus cálidos hogares y solo los más ocupados eran lo que hacían uso de las calles. Adelante, justo en la esquina, una mujer salía a arrojar su basura como de costumbre, solo que al momento en que esta cayó con fuerza sobre aquel bulto de nieve, un chillido le hizo dejar atrás cualquier rastro de sueño.

Con curiosidad y sigilo a la vez, se acercó con su escoba para ver que había allí.

Y de nuevo escucho un chillido.

Para entonces su marido ya había salido a la calle, su mujer demoraba mucho en volver a casa y cuando salió la encontró gritando aterrada.

—¡Un muerto! ¡Herman, un muerto! —dijo a su esposo con la mano temblorosa al ver como el cachorro salía de entre la nieve dejando al descubierto un cuerpo completamente helado.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Finalmente, la perilla de la puerta del despacho giro y tanto Annie como Patty y Candy voltearon a ver expectantes.

Mi tía Elroy salió enredándose su chal, sin decir nada. Archie salió detrás de ella y abrazo a Annie.

—Tío William te necesita… —dijo Archie al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Candy.

Candy junto sus manos y entro nerviosa al despacho.

—Bert… ¿Qué paso? —pregunto aun estando lejos de mí, al verme con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y el rostro sumido en las manos.

Yo levante la vista y trate de sonreír.

—No es nada grave… no te preocupes. —dije tratando de sonar convincente.

Ella regreso la vista hacia la puerta.

—Pero George me dijo que dejaste el clan… y la presidencia…

Bueno, después de todo ya lo sabía. Retire las manos del escritorio y las lleve a mi nuca.

—Ellos se enteraron que me desposaría contigo, no iba a permitir que alguien me lo impidiera —le dije, pero ella no respondió nada.

—Bert, no debiste haber hecho eso…

—¡Pero Candy! ellos se estaban oponiendo a que estuviera contigo, no le veo el error —dije ligeramente exaltado.

—Pues sí, pero… —hizo una brevísima pausa —no creo que fuera para tanto… quizás hubieran podido llegar a un acuerdo…

—No te entiendo Candy, te estoy diciendo que ellos se oponían a que estuviéramos juntos ¿y me dices que no es para tanto?

—Es que…

—Candy, pensé que tu mejor que nadie me entendería… —dicho esto la deje sola en el despacho y me salí. Había renunciado a todo por ella y en lugar de estar de acuerdo conmigo o sentirse alagada por mi decisión me reprochaba…

—¡Bert, espera! ¡Bert! —dijo ella saliendo tras de mi sin lograr que yo me detuviera.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La poca gente que pasaba se giró al escuchar el escándalo y uno que otro se acercó con morbo para ver más a detalle el cuerpo.

Herman con la escoba hizo a un lado la poca nieve que aún lo cubría y con la ayuda de otro mirón lo hicieron a un lado.

Este último sujeto, se inclinó y confirmo que el hombre estaba muerto.

—¡No! ¡Esperen! Creo que aun respira —dijo otro de ellos, haciéndose paso entre la gente para comprobarlo.

—¿Cómo puede seguir vivo? ¡Ha pasado toda la noche aquí afuera! —grito otro.

El sujeto ignoro los comentarios y estiro su mano cerca de su cuello.

—Este hombre sigue vivo, su pulso es débil pero aun lo tiene…

—Debería usted dejarlo allí, después de todo es un mendigo, bien por Berlín que poco a poco se deshace de ellos.

El sujeto se giró y dedico una mirada llena de desprecio, ¿Qué sabían ellos o él para juzgar? Nadie sabía las verdaderas condiciones que habían hecho que este hombre terminara en las calles.

—Llamaremos a la policía —dijo Herman —no queremos un mendigo muerto aquí afuera.

El otro sujeto se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

—No llamen a nadie, yo me encargare de darle asilo.

Todos lo miraron incrédulos y de esta misma forma continuaron viéndolo luego de que lo montara en su coche, llevando consigo incluso al perro.

Al estar dentro del coche pensó mejor las cosas, quizás después de todo no había sido muy buena idea llevarlo consigo, sobre todo si moría…

Chasqueo los dientes. Recién había vuelto a Berlín y ya se estaba echando encima los problemas de otros. Sobre todo, luego de ausentarse por tanto tiempo de la ciudad.

Acaricio al perro y después hizo girar el volante para iniciar la marcha.

Y antes de pasarse por el hospital se detuvo en la oficina de correos de siempre, si mal no estaba llevaba casi 7 meses sin reportarse con su jefe y muy seguramente habría correspondencia suya o mejor dicho, mía.

 _…Cancela la búsqueda…_ leyó.

—Que mal… esto ya se había vuelto una meta personal —se dijo a sí mismo al momento en que un par de enfermeras salía para recibir al mendigo.

Alistar Conrwell, siento no haber dado contigo, pensó.

Se giró sobre sus talones y empezó a andar de vuelta a su coche, debía volver cuanto antes a Chicago.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Reaccionando justo a tiempo Candy salió corriendo detrás de mí, alcanzándome justo en el amplio salón en donde descubrió quien era.

Yo estaba de espaldas observando a través del amplio ventanal y solo sentí como unas diminutas manos me rodeaban con fuerza por la espalda, mientras me recargaba su rostro suavemente.

—Perdóname Bert… —dijo restregando su rostro contra mí —es solo que siento que todo esto ha sido por mi culpa y yo no quiero que…

Con prisa me giré sobre mí mismo y la cubrí con mis brazos —No es culpa tuya, sino de ellos por no entender… yo solo quiero estar contigo, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?

—Oh Bert, perdóname… —dijo una vez más, haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran húmedos, pero antes de que siquiera una traviesa lagrima lograra escapar, la eleve en mis brazos y lleve sus labios hasta los míos.

No había nadie en el salón y sin dejar de besarla hice cerrar la puerta, la acerque más y más a mí, necesitaba tanto sentirla cerca y saber que todo lo que había hecho estaba bien, que todo iría bien…

Sus manos acariciaron mi rostro con soltura y justo cuando iba a descender por su cuello alguien toco a la puerta. De inmediato la solté y la única evidencia que había de lo que habíamos estado haciendo era el rojo vivo que aun ardía en nuestros labios.

—William… —me llamo George, al momento en que volvía a entrecerrar la puerta —ha llegado un telegrama para ti, viene de Alemania.

Y antes de ir con él, me detuve para decirle algo a Candy.

—Prepara tus cosas, nos iremos al hogar de Pony como lo prometí.

Ella salió disparada hacia su habitación, mientras yo me quede allí mismo con George.

—Bueno, parece ser que el señor Scotland ya ha recibido el comunicado —le dije volviendo a doblar la nota.

—¿Le dirás a la señora Elroy de esto? —pregunto George con su usual tranquilidad.

—No, está muy alterada con lo del consejo como para encima decirle esto.

—¿Decirme que? —pregunto mi tía al aparecer repentinamente en donde estábamos.

Yo bajé la vista hacia el telegrama y respondí a la brevedad —que Candy y yo iremos al hogar de Pony como lo dispuso. Sus madres deben de enterarse cuanto antes de nuestro compromiso.

George solo me dirigió una mirada de complicidad.

—Está bien, vayan —dijo mi tía pasando de largo frente a nosotros dos.

Después de esto ya no tocamos el tema de Stear y me despedí de él para ir a donde Candy.

—¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas? —pregunte tontamente al tener en frente de mí las maletas llenas de obsequios.

—Sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Bien, entonces vamos —le dije al momento en que tomaba todo el equipaje sin esperar a que Clement o alguien del servicio nos ayudara.

Lejos de la ciudad, el verdor de la naturaleza empezaba a apoderarse de todo, los árboles se agitaban felices con el viento y el pasto que bordeaba nuestro camino se mecía a nuestro paso.

No tardamos en escuchar el trinar de las aves y un susurrar quedito que delataba el paso de un riachuelo.

—Bert, ¡espera! —exclamo Candy haciendo que yo me frenara de improvisto.

Sin esperar a que el coche estuviera completamente detenido, abrió la portezuela y salió corriendo en dirección a la nada.

—¡¿A dónde vas a Candy?! ¡Detente! —le grite sin entender nada, ni siquiera espere a que el coche se apagara. Arranqué la llave sin más y salí detrás de ella.

Pronto escuché su peculiar risita y vi como brincaba y jugueteaba entre la hierba.

—Me has asustado, sabes —le dije un tanto serió.

Ella hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y me tomo de las manos obligándome a seguir sus erráticos movimientos, con una amplia y divertida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—No te enojes conmigo ¿quieres? —dijo abrazándome repentinamente —solo quería un respiro… en la mansión todos nos observan y en el hogar de Pony seguro será igual…

—Entiendo… —dije uniéndome a su juego y brincando y saltando como un chiquillo.

Es imposible decir en qué momento terminamos en medio del rio jugueteando con el agua y cuando fue que subimos a la copa de aquel inmenso árbol… es más, ni siquiera sabría decir cómo es que ella logro acomodarse entre mis brazos en aquella estrecha rama…

Solo sé que estando allí nos miramos intensamente y volvimos a besarnos con desesperación.

Mis labios estaban hinchados y aun así no quería dejar de besarla… estábamos solos, nadie nos juzgaba y algo en nuestro interior ardía.

—Candy… Candy…

—¿Sí, Bert?

—Es hora de seguir —dije interrumpiendo el momento y tratando de agarrar un poco de aire.

—Pero…

—Está anocheciendo, además nuestras ropas están mojadas, tus madres harán preguntas.

—Tienes razón —dijo al momento en que daba un salto y volvíamos a toda prisa al coche.

Para cuando divisamos el hogar de Pony, la noche lo cubría todo y un titilar de velas anunciaba que seguramente todos ya estaban dormidos.

Detuve el coche tratando de no hacer un gran escándalo y de nada valió que me tomara la molestia, pues Candy salió gritando y llamando a sus madres.

Yo solo moví la cabeza en un gesto que es fácil imaginarse, ella nunca pero nunca cambiaría.

Después de esto, era imposible que sus madres no despertaran. Pronto salieron envueltas en sus batas, con los brazos abiertos felices de ver nuevamente a su pequeña Candy.

El abrazo fue efusivo entre las tres, lágrimas y más abrazos fueron el recibimiento. Hubieran podido pasar horas hablando y poniéndose al tanto, pero era bastante tarde, pasaba por mucho de la media noche y aunque no cuestionaron nuestra hora de llegada, si notaron que nuestras ropas estaban húmedas.

—Lo que pasa es que… —empezó a decir Candy tratando de explicar lo sucedido, pero fue interrumpida por la señorita Pony.

—Hermana María, deje que los muchachos vayan a descansar, ya mañana hablaremos largo y tendido, ¿verdad Candy?

—Sí señorita Pony.

—Ahora bien, acompáñeme señor Andrew, lo llevare a su habitación.

Para Candy la emoción de estar de vuelta era mucha como para notar los grandes cambios que ahora había en el hogar. Los pasillos ya no eran los mismos y quizás solo yo alcanzaba a percatarme de ello.

Por la mañana, cuando la luz del sol la había obligado a despertarse y la hermana María la hacía llamar para que bajara al desayuno se paró de golpe al ver con quien me encontraba yo charlando.

—Doctor Martín… —susurro sorprendida.

—Mi querida enfermera por fin ha despertado —dijo él sonriéndole amablemente.

—Pero… —tartamudeo, dirigiendo su vista hacia mí, esperando recibir respuesta a una pregunta que aún no hacía.

Yo me reí al ver su turbación —¿acaso no recuerdas que el hogar de Pony tendría clínica? —le pregunte tratando de refrescarle la memoria.

—Yo… yo lo había olvidado —dijo a duras penas.

—Anda, sal y mira a tu alrededor y dime si te gusta —le dije ansioso de ver su reacción.

De nuevo corrió aun con los pies descalzos y un grito de emoción se le escapó al ver lo hermosa que lucía la finca.

—Esa es la clínica —le indico el doctor Martin —Albert me llamo hace un tiempo y yo no dude en venir. Este lugar es maravilloso —dijo aspirando el fresco aire de la mañana.

Y a mis espaldas, pude escuchar como las madres de Candy se acercaban.

—Nunca podremos agradecerle lo mucho que ha hecho por nuestros niños… —dijo la señorita Pony.

—Gracias a usted nuestros niños pueden vivir más tranquilos y mira Candy —dijo llamando la atención de ella —incluso hay nuevos.

Ella se lanzó a mis brazos. Con el viaje y todo lo demás había olvidado que el hogar de Pony estaba en remodelación y que ahora la propiedad le pertenecía.

—Eres maravilloso Bert —dijo abrazándose a mí, dejando entrever a los ojos de sus madres y el doctor Martín, lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

Un carraspeo nos hizo salir del momento y luego la voz de la hermana María se dejó escuchar.

—Hay que desayunar, que tenemos mucho que hablar contigo Candy y con usted señor Andrew.

Ya en la mesa, el doctor Martin no se aguantó las ganas y soltó la pregunta que todos querían hacer.

—Entonces Candy, ¿por fin este muchacho se sinceró contigo? Espero y tu respuesta haya sido un sí —dijo maliciosamente.

Yo casi me atraganto con el pan que estaba comiendo, tosí nervioso y Candy completamente enrojecida respondió tratando de que sus madres tomaran a bien lo que estaba a punto de decirles.

—Pues… sí… —sus madres ya tenían la vista clavada en ella —justo de eso queríamos hablarles, señorita Pony y hermana María.

Y el doctor Martín al ver que yo seguía intentando controlar la tos me dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda —tranquilo muchacho, que esto no es nada del otro mundo, ¡es más! Ya te estabas tardando —termino de decir soltando una estruendosa carcajada.

Era obvio que el que tenía que hablar ahora era yo y cuando por fin recupere la compostura lo hice —sé que puede parecer prematuro, pero le he propuesto a Candy que sea mi esposa y ella ha aceptado —dije tomándola de la mano y yendo directamente al grano.

La hermana María y la señorita Pony que hasta en ese entonces tenían un gesto duro y el ceño fruncido se relajaron, dejando ver que solo estaban jugando con nosotros.

—Discúlpenos señor Andrew, solo queríamos desempeñar bien nuestro papel —dijo la señorita Pony sonriendo.

—Entonces… ¿están de acuerdo? —pregunto Candy.

—Por supuesto, nada nos hace más felices a nosotras que verte feliz a ti.

Un abrazo las unió de nuevo y por extraño que pareciera esta vez me incluyeron a mí.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Me he tardado un buen! lo siento.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana, Bella-swan11, chidamami, Gabriela Infante, lizetholveda, Natu, Esperanza Liz, Hanah, astridgmc y Sandy Sanchez.**


	39. Capítulo39

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

—Oh, lo olvidaba —dijo Candy agitando sus manos.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto la hermana María al verla tan ansiosa.

—Bert y yo hemos traído obsequios, en seguida vuelvo —dijo saliendo disparada por las escaleras y antes de perderse completamente de vista me llamo —Bert, ¿vienes? Esto pesa mucho.

Yo me disculpé y salí detrás de ella con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando bajamos, un tumulto de niños ya nos esperaba, unos brincando emocionados, otros aplaudiendo efusivamente y unos más expectantes de lo que pudiéramos traer. Mientras la señorita Pony y la hermana María nos observaban con las manos unidas sobre el pecho.

Candy empezó a repartir los obsequios entre todos y ciertamente, los regalos más grandes fueron para sus madres.

—Hermana María, sé que no me compete, pero le hice confeccionar estos hábitos y señorita Pony, a usted estos vestidos… para Bert y para mí sería muy significativo que nos acompañaran el día del anuncio del compromiso —dijo Candy entregando dichos regalos y volteando a verme cariosamente.

—Hay hija… nosotras no nos sentiríamos cómodas en ese lugar… —dijo la señorita Pony bastante apenada.

En eso intervine yo —no se preocupen por ello, lo entendemos.

—Pero… —dijo Candy, yo me voltee a verla pidiéndole compresión para con sus madres.

—En ese caso, vendremos aquí expresamente a celebrar con ustedes —sentencio abrazándolas nuevamente.

Luego de haber entregado todos los regalos y recibir los más sinceros agradecimientos por ellos, tuvimos que volver. El día de mañana tenía que empezar a ver lo de mi separación y empezar a salir adelante por mi propia cuenta.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Por extraño que sonara decirlo, algo dentro del señor Scotland le decía que se volviera sobre sus pasos.

—Quizás he olvidado algo —se dijo a sí mismo, pero luego de revisarse repetidamente encontró todo en su lugar —vamos Scott, deja las presunciones para las mujeres…

Pero, aunque ya había hecho girar la llave, simplemente algo le impedía iniciar la marcha.

Sintiéndose como un verdadero estúpido, se bajó y volvió al interior del hospital.

—¿Sí? —fue la pregunta de una enfermera al verlo entrar nuevamente.

—Yo… —no sabía que decir o que preguntar, solo era esa tonta sensación de extrañeza —yo quería saber el nombre del sujeto al que ayude —pregunto lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza.

—Oh, lo siento señor. Lo hemos registrado bajo del nombre de su benefactor, ósea de usted —respondió amablemente la señorita.

—Ya veo —iba a hacer otra pregunta que quizás pudiera aplacarle las emociones, pero fue interrumpido por la enfermera.

—Si gusta, puedo ir a confirmar si sigue inconsciente. De todas formas, también es importante para nosotros saber su nombre.

Dicho esto, salió camino a la habitación del paciente.

Luego de casi 10 minutos de espera, Scotland se sintió más ridículo que antes, reviso su reloj por enésima vez y antes de marcharse, la enfermera por fin apareció.

—Señor, el nombre del paciente es Alistear Cornwell —dijo la muchacha con la mirada baja revisando su tabla de control.

—Ah, gracias —dijo de forma indiferente sin prestar mucha atención a lo que esta joven decía, pero entonces por fin sus neuronas hicieron conexiones —¿Conrwell dijo?

—Así es, Alistear Cornwell.

Sus ojos casi se desorbitaron, su rostro expreso un gesto cómico y un grito se ahogó dentro de su garganta al estar dentro del hospital.

—Señorita, repítame por favor el nombre —insistió aún lejos de creérselo.

La enfermera repitió el nombre algo incomoda y después vio como Scotland salía corriendo hasta donde estaba la habitación del mencionado paciente.

—¡Señor no corra! —le dijo inútilmente.

Cuando llego hasta la habitación, se quedó parado en la puerta. Observando a mi sobrino en aquella cama de hospital.

Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue confirmar visualmente que se trataba de la misma persona que buscaba, no debía cometer ningún error y, sobre todo, saber que ambos compartieran algo más que el nombre.

—¿Es usted el señor Alistar Cornwell? —pregunto Scotland cruzando los dedos porque así fuera.

Mi sobrino que aún estaba bajo los efectos del medicamento tardó en reaccionar lo suficiente como para entender lo que decía.

—¿Qué si usted es el señor Alistar Cornwell?

—Si… —respondió aturdido.

—¿Qué le dice el nombre de Archivald Cornwell y la señorita Patricia O´Brien?

Stear se quedó callado por unos segundos —Archivald… Archivald es mi hermano y… Patricia es…

No cabía duda, había dado finalmente con él.

—No se esfuerce demasiado, solo sépase que su familia lo espera.

—¿Mi familia qué?

—Su familia lo espera —repitió Scotland, relatándole a la vez el tiempo que llevaba buscándolo y la irónica manera en la que termino encontrándolo.

Los ojos de Stear se le llenaron de lágrimas y su vista ya muy desgastada menos le permitió ver.

—Le comunicare al señor Andrew la noticia, estoy seguro de que…

—No lo haga, no lo haga por favor —lo interrumpió Stear con la voz entrecortada.

—Pero señor…

—No lo haga —volvió a repetir —no le diga a nadie que me ha encontrado y regrese a Chicago, así como lo tenía previsto…

—No lo entiendo —dijo confundido.

Stear se recargo en uno de sus costados, dándole la espalda al hombre que tenía frente a él.

—Vuélvase solo y déjeme en paz.

Scotland estaba mudo. Había invertido más de tres años en su búsqueda y esta intentaba concluir así, de esta manera.

Quiso ignorar lo que Stear decía y continúo hablando como si no hubiese dicho nada —en cuanto usted mejore partiremos y…

—¡Yo no quiero ir! —grito Stear histérico haciendo que la enfermera apareciera de inmediato con un sedante —¡váyase y déjeme solo maldita sea! —grito mientras era inyectado.

—Usted no sabe lo que dice, seguro es por la fiebre…

—¡Yo no le pedí que me trajera! ¡yo quería morir!... yo quería morir —dijo soltándose a llorar. En su voz podía apreciarse cierto grado de locura, la forma en la que decía las cosas y la manera en la que sus ojos se movían —no quiero que me vean así, ¡no quiero! —agrego retorciéndose en aquella estrecha cama, luego de estar así por unos minutos finalmente se quedó dormido y Scotland no supo cómo reaccionar.

Su deber era comunicarnos a nosotros, sobre todo a mí que lo había encontrado. Pero pese a que deseaba hacerlo, no lo hizo. Dejaría que la salud de mi sobrino mejorara y así lograr hacerlo entender de alguna forma.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Finalmente, los días restantes al compromiso pasaron casi en un suspiro. La recepción ya estaba dispuesta y en el espejo se reflejaba una grácil silueta envuelta en un hermosísimo vestido largo de tafetán color azul oscuro, que dejaba entrever unos níveos hombros y unos rizos recogidos en un bohemio peinado.

—Estas hermosa… —le dije a mi linda prometida, sujetándola por la cintura y abrazándola cariñosamente desde atrás.

Ella me respondió con una radiante sonrisa —usted también, señor Andrew… —dijo ella girándose hacia mí —el color gris le sienta bastante bien —agrego coquetamente.

—Ya deja de hablarme así, ¿quieres? —me queje ante ella, acariciando suavemente su mejilla —recuerda que, dentro de poco también formará parte de tu nombre.

Ella solo se rio divertida ante mi respuesta, besándome ligeramente en los labios, tratando de no transferirme el color carmín que los cubría. Finalmente la tome de la mano y así de esta forma salimos hasta donde los invitados.

La mayoría de ellos eran conocidos bastante allegados a la familia, seleccionados bajo el criterio estricto de mi tía. Y aunque ella lo negara era obvio que lo había hecho por la especial preocupación que tenía ahora que el proceso de retiro del clan se estaba llevando a cabo.

De entre la multitud apareció Annie del brazo de Archie y Patty tras de ellos algo consternada. Luego mi tía tomo su posición y alzo la voz para dar el tan esperado anuncio.

Los aplausos llenaron la sala y el momento simbólico llego cuando frente a todos volví a tomarle la mano a Candy, deslizando en su delicado dedo un hermoso anillo tallado a mano con una brillante piedra descubierta hacia unos años, Alexandrite.

Las mujeres soltaron un fuerte suspiro al admirar semejante pieza y poco a poco, las felicitaciones fueron lloviendo sobre nosotros. A partir de ahora solo hacía falta que tres meses transcurrieran de manera rápida para posarnos justo frente al altar y hacerla mi esposa.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

A la mañana siguiente, la vida en la mansión continuo igual o mucho más agitada que antes.

Mi tía estaba quebrándose la cabeza por cómo iba a organizar la boda en tan poco tiempo y aunque su idea era empezar a hacer esto con Candy, ella simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado.

—Clement, ¿sabes en donde esta Candice?

—Sí señora, esta mañana salió con el señor Andrew. Al parecer lo acompañaría a una reunión de trabajo.

Mi tía como usualmente lo hacía, se llevó una mano a la cabeza ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a organizar las cosas si ninguno de nosotros estaba allí con ella? Por lo pronto lo único que le quedaba era esperar e ir consultando por su cuenta algunas cosas.

En otra parte de Chicago mientras tanto, Candy caminaba tomada de mi brazo por el pasillo que llevaba a recepción. Se nos dio el pase enseguida y ambos entramos a la oficina de mi posible socio.

Hasta este momento, tenía altas expectativas de concluir en un muy buen trato, confiaba en mis habilidades más sin embargo, desconocía por mucho lo que me esperaba.

—William, tan puntual como siempre —fue el saludo que recibí de Koch.

—Gracias Koch, quiero presentarte a mi futura esposa, la señorita Candice White.

Candy extendió la mano, pero Koch actuó como si no la hubiese visto y se dio la espalda.

—William, sé que habíamos quedado en algo, pero… Mira, voy a ser sincero contigo. No sé si tu futura esposa valga realmente la pena como para decidir dejar, así como así el clan. William, tu sin ese apoyo realmente no vales nada. Te mentiría si te dijera que cerrare el trato contigo.

—¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —pregunte esperando haber escuchado mal.

—Lo que escuchaste. Esta mañana he leído el periódico y me he topado con un titular bastante controvertido. Tuve que llamar incluso a Louis para confirmar que lo que decía la nota era verídico y… William, tú ya no tienes la protección que el Clan te brindaba, siendo más específicos, acordar tratos contigo no sé qué tan buena idea termine siendo.

Yo hasta ese momento me mantuve en silencio —¿a qué nota te refieres? —por las prisas la verdad es que se me había pasado por alto leer el periódico del día.

—Ya sabrás eso en tu casa, por lo pronto tú y esta cualquiera dejen mi oficina —dijo sin importar que Candy lo escuchara.

—Di eso una vez más y te enseñare a respetar a las… —grite volviéndome hacia él con la sangre encendida.

—Cálmate Bert —suplico Candy en voz muy baja, ella también había escuchado y en serio le había dolido, pero no era ni el lugar ni el momento para reaccionar de manera violenta —cálmate por favor.

—Ahora entiendo a Louis cuando dijo que estabas completamente enloquecido… ¡qué pena por ti William Andrew!

Está de más decir que volvimos a la casa con sentimientos encontrados; por un lado, decepcionado por no haber concretado nada, por el otro enojado por lo que Koch se había atrevido a decirle a Candy e intrigado, ¿qué demonios había dicho Louis y el periódico?

Deje de pensar un poco en todo esto y trate de prestar más atención a Candy; ella ya no había dicho mucho luego de eso, su boca permaneció cerrada y pude darme cuenta que aquellas palabras le habían afectado, tome su mano y la hice recargarse sobre mi hombro trate de reconfortarla de alguna manera.

—Por favor preciosa, no prestes atención a las palabras de ese tipo…

Pero ella continuo sin contestar nada.

—De haber sabido que esto pasaría no te habría traído… a fin de cuentas yo termine exponiéndote a todo esto.

Entonces Candy apretó mi mano y alzo la vista —no digas eso, la que quiso acompañarte fui yo, pero… aunque no quiera prestar atención a lo que dijo es tan… tan difícil.

—Aun así, lo siento… —le dije al momento en que le besaba la frente.

Ella soltó un fuerte suspiro —me pregunto qué es eso que dice la nota… y cuantos más pensaran de mí de manera equivocada…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Luego del compromiso de Candy conmigo, Patty sentía que ya no tenía nada más que hacer en Chicago. Sus maletas ya estaban hechas y aunque ninguna de sus dos amigas se encontraba en casa, sentía que era el momento justo para irse, no quería esperarlas y sentirse presionada a quedarse luego de escuchar sus suplicas.

Entrego el equipaje a Clement y se dirigió hasta donde estaba la tía Elroy, se despidió de ella y así como había llegado se fue.

Durante todo el viaje en tren, su mano izquierda se mantuvo posada sobre su pecho, y entre sus dedos sujetaba con fuerza aquella cajita musical que alguna vez hizo mi sobrino para Candy.

Todavía recordaba la forma en la que ella se la había obsequiado y lo mucho o más bien poco que la había ayudado desde entonces… era reconfortante pero también la hacía sumirse más en la intangibilidad del destino.

Era imposible no intentar preguntarse a sí misma, como habrían sido las cosas si mi sobrino continuara con vida.

 _…Nos habríamos casado incluso antes que ellos…_ pensó detrás de sus anteojos.

 _…Nos habríamos comprometido en Londres, junto a mis padres y tú; tú me habrías entregado el anillo envuelto en uno de tus tantos artefactos, fracasando justo delante de los invitados…_

Soltó una triste risa haciendo que el pasajero que viajaba al lado de ella se sintiera extrañado.

Recargo su rostro contra el cristal de la ventanilla y aspiro con fuerza conteniendo los múltiples sentimientos que en su interior se acumulaban.

 _…Te habría pisado los pies por lo menos unas cinco veces durante el baile y tú me habrías sonreído pacientemente después de cada uno de ellos…_

Ahogo un lamento y su pecho se contrajo con dolor.

No quería caer en el mismo circulo de siempre, pero todo parecía moverse en contra suya. Creía que lo había superado, pero la verdad era que solo se mentía. Sabía que Candy incluso ahora que estaba conmigo aun lamentaba la muerte de Anthony… si ella se lamentaba por la muerte de Stear no era algo descabellado, lo había amado hasta el punto mismo de desear la muerte… quizás sonara mal decirse, pero… a veces todavía suponía lo bueno que habría sido eso para ella.

Dejo que las lágrimas corrieran por sus redondeadas mejillas y pese a que los demás pasajeros la observaban, dejo que su dolor destilara amargamente de sus ojos.

Volvería a Londres y esta vez… esta vez esperaba por fin decirle adiós a tanto sufrimiento, esperaba por fin y de alguna forma lograr rehacer su vida.

De repente el tren se detuvo a la par de otro en una de tantas estaciones, quiso curiosear un poco para distraerse, pero se dio cuenta de que su vista estaba muy nublada, al punto en que debió quitarse los anteojos para limpiarlos.

Agacho la cabeza y con cuidado retiro el vapor adherido a los cristales. Por desgracia para ella, al hacer esto no pudo ver al otro tren que se había detenido y más específicamente, no pudo ver al joven que yacía con la vista baja y con gesto confundido.

Las ruedas del vagón comenzaron a moverse de nuevo y poco a poco ese par de trenes se separaron en destinos tan distintos…

Patty dejaba America y Stear viajaba de vuelta a casa.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡No lo puedo creer! hacer este capitulo en serio me ha costado, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y aunque las escribí todas ellas, por cuestiones de tiempo tuve que dejarlas a medias haciendo que al final lo que había escrito en un principio no tuviera coherencia. Como sea, el capítulo ya estuvo listo y seguro les gusto (o por lo menos eso espero).

Saludos como siempre a ustedes que están al pendiente del avance, ¡son geniales!

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana, Bella-swan11, chidamami, Gabriela Infante, lizetholveda, Natu, Esperanza Liz, Hanah, astridgmc, Sandy Sanchez, Candyluz y maricielo.**


	40. Capítulo 40

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen únicamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **Ya lo sé, he tardado eternidades...**

Cuando llegamos a la entrada principal de la mansión, divise un pequeño grupo de personas apuñadas en la entrada.

No pude evitar preguntarme que era lo que había pasado, generalmente todo aquí solía estar en completa calma.

De repente y sin previo aviso, múltiples flashes nos encandilaron, alguien golpeaba la ventanilla del coche y otro más exigía una entrevista; por suerte el portero y la seguridad llegaron en el momento justo para contener el altercado, dándonos el tiempo y espacio suficientes para entrar a la mansión.

—¡Por dios! ¿En dónde habían estado? —exigió respuestas mi tía en cuanto descendimos del coche.

—Tenía una entrevista con Koch ¿recuerda? —respondí sintiendo repulsión al mencionar su nombre.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —volvió a preguntar de manera ausente, caminando desesperantemente de un lado a otro.

—¿Qué pasa tía abuela? ¿Por qué hay periodistas afuera? ¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con lo que publico el periódico? —pregunto Candy ansiosa de solo ver como actuaba.

Ella al escuchar la última pregunta de Candy, hizo un gesto extraño y apretó con mano temblorosa el pañuelo que sujetaba —William, está pasando algo terrible ¡Dios! ¿Porque debiste dejar el clan? —dijo ella agitando las manos.

—Tía abuela, ¿Qué pasa? Me está asustando… —insistió Candy apretando mi mano y llevándose la otra al pecho.

Mi tía por fin se detuvo y girándose de vuelta para quedar frente a nosotros, dijo —los miembros del clan están acusándote de fraude y enriquecimiento ilícito, o por lo menos es lo que han deducido los periódicos, George y Archivald salieron al consorcio para averiguar qué es lo que está pasando —soltó mi tía de un respiro —William, no debiste dejarlos… ¡no debiste!

Yo fruncí el ceño al escuchar la situación y luego me llevé una mano a la barbilla, esperaba que reaccionaran de forma negativa, pero supuse que luego de dejarles el puesto todo terminaría, empezaría solo y nada más.

—Candy preciosa, discúlpame, debo ir enseguida a resolver esto —dije soltándole la mano, pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, mi tía me detuvo tomándome del brazo.

—No vayas William, espera a que ellos regresen y te digan cómo está todo, si vas quizás solo consigas empeorar las cosas… —su voz sonaba quebrada.

—Pero entonces…

—Por favor Bert, espera —suplico Candy.

Apreté los puños con fuerza, si no quería verme envuelto en problemas verdaderamente serios debía prepararme en este preciso instante.

—Aun así discúlpenme, debo ir al despacho —me gire hacia Candy para besar su frente —todo estará bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, pero era imposible creerme luego de ver como se dibujaba en mi rostro un gesto de gran preocupación.

Dentro de la habitación mi mente no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿A qué clase de persona habíamos estado beneficiando con nuestro trabajo mi padre y yo?

No podía negarlo, eran bastante astutos al comenzar a regar tales rumores, sobre todo porque el reparto legal de los bienes aún no se llevaba a cabo.

Mire el reloj dispuesto a iniciar la espera, con tantas cosas en la cabeza había olvidado preguntarle a mi tía desde que momento se habían marchado Archie y George, mis dedos golpeaban la superficie del escritorio, ansiosa y rítmicamente… ¿Qué demonios estaría pasando?

Tome el teléfono y me comunique con el despacho de abogados… por el momento era lo único que podía hacer antes de que ellos dos volvieran.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Hacía casi media hora desde que Stear había descendido del tren, y desde entonces todavía seguía de pie en el mismo sitio.

—Señor, el coche nos espera… —dijo Scotland tratando de sacarlo de su turbamiento, pero Stear no respondió ni tampoco hizo algún movimiento, solo permaneció así, quieto, observando a la nada.

Después de un rato, sin necesidad de que Scotland se lo volviera a sugerir camino hacia la puerta de salida y abordo el coche que esté le indico. Pero antes de estar completamente a bordo se giró.

—No quiero ir a la mansión todavía… quiero quedarme en otro sitio —el tono de su voz dejaba en claro que no había lugar para una negociación, era más bien una orden fría.

Scotland asintió. Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con él entendía que era mejor dejarlo ir a su paso, después de todo, quien sabe que situaciones tan bruscas le habían tocado vivir.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Mientras tanto en otro sitio, Annie permanecía escondida tras la puerta del estudio de sus padres. Cuando volvió a casa luego de que ellos mandaron por ella, ya se encontraban allí y por lo alto de sus voces, quedaba claro que discutían.

En la mesa de estar estaba el periódico del día e instintivamente lo tomo. Luego de darle una leída, comprendió el comportamiento que sus padres estaban tomando.

Los Andrew y por consiguiente Archivald, estaban en peligro de perder su estatus.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando Archivald y George volvieron, la noche ya estaba por cubrir cada rincón de la mansión. La tía Elroy desde su ventana, vigilaba impaciente su regreso y yo deambulaba de un lado a otro en el despacho, mientras Candy me seguía con la mirada.

La gran puerta se abrió y todos pudimos ver que las noticias no eran buenas, las frentes de ambos estaban surcadas por gruesas arrugas de enojo y malestar.

—Tío… —dijo Archie dándome a entender con esa simple palabra que quería hablar conmigo a solas.

—Archie, George, pasemos al despacho —les sugerí, caminando en dirección a dicho sitio.

—William, yo también deseo saber —dijo mi tía anteponiéndose al ver que ninguno de los dos la llamaba.

—Y yo —agrego Candy enseguida de mi tía.

—Candy, tía, discúlpennos, pero por esta ocasión solo debo hablar con tío William —les explico Archivald tratando de no ser brusco con ellas.

Ambas se mantuvieron estáticas y nos vieron a los tres encerrarnos en el despacho. Sabían que si no queríamos que ninguna de ellas estuviera presente era porque en cierta forma tratábamos de protegerlas de cualquier preocupación.

Ya en el interior del despacho, vi como Archivald se quitaba la careta y dejaba salir a flote su enojo y frustración, mientras que a George parecía temblarle el bigote por la misma causa.

—Fue muy prudente de parte de mi tía evitar que fueras al consorcio… en definitiva si hubieras ido todo se habría salido aún más de control —dijo Archie dando un fuerte sorbo a su coñac.

—¡¿Pueden decirme ya que es lo que pasa?! —exigí casi golpeando el escritorio.

—William… Louis no es verdaderamente quien está detrás de todo esto.

—¿Ah no? ¿entonces quién?

Archie y George se miraron.

—Es Neal Legan —contestaron, resumiendo todo en esa simple frase.

—¿Neal? —pregunte dudando de lo que escuchaba —¿Qué no se supone que está en Florida?

—Se supone, pero parece ser que en cuanto se enteró de tu salida no perdió tiempo y volvió, contigo fuera del clan tus ordenes ya no eran un impedimento para que lo hicieran.

—Cuando llegamos esperábamos hablar con Louis, los periódicos afirmaban que el que había interpuesto la demanda era él, pero al llegar a quien nos encontramos fue a Neal.

—Hasta eso, ha hecho un buen trabajo lavándoles el cerebro a todos en el clan, los ha convencido de ir en contra tuya para repartirse tu dinero —dijo Archie de manera exasperada, dándole un sorbo a su bebida nuevamente.

—¡¿Pero?! ¡¿Qué demonios piensa?! Ni siquiera es un Andrew, ¡solo es un simple agregado! —dije alzando la voz.

—Lo sabemos, pero es tan bueno fingiéndose un mustio que todos le han creído, tanto que incluso algunos otros ya lo proponen como próximo presidente.

—William… —susurro George, echando un vistazo hacia la puerta para comprobar que esta se encontrara bien cerrada —Neal incluso ha tenido la desfachatez de amenazarnos.

—¡Ah sí! ¿Y que ha dicho ese imbécil? —exclame casi explotando.

Continuando con la voz muy baja dijo—ha dicho que, si llegas a casarte con la señorita Candy, el mismo se encargara de refundirte en prisión… o te casa y pierdes todo o...

—¿En prisión? —pregunte soltando una ligera carcajada —él no tiene como ir en contra mía, mis cuentas son claras y tengo pruebas que reafirman la clase de persona que soy.

—Fue lo mismo que nosotros le dijimos, pero algo en su sonrisa nos hizo sentir que hablaba muy en serio… tío William, no sabemos qué clase de as oculte bajo la manga… Quizás no sea del todo una mala idea que atrases tu boda un poco…

—¿Qué estás diciendo Archie? ¡por supuesto que no! —conteste enseguida, pero él me obligo a bajar la mirada al extenderme el periódico del día y dejar que leyera la primera plana.

—Cómo puedes ver, no solo están yendo en contra tuya.

Mi mano se contrajo con fuerza, estrujando aquel papel al punto de casi romperlo.

—¡Que se metan conmigo es una cosa! ¡Pero que agredan de esta forma a Candy no es de hombres! —termine de decir rompiendo ahora si el papel en múltiples pedazos —aun así no pospondré nada, he pasado por muchos inconvenientes para poder estar con ella como para ahora detenerme solo porque Neal lo dice, si quiere ir a juicio, pues bien ¡que así sea!

Después de haberme escuchado hablar de esta manera, no había nada más que discutir la decisión estaba tomada y la habitación se quedó por unos segundos sumida en el silencio.

—George, hazme el favor de resolver esto —le dije señalándole el periódico maltrecho —y no le digan nada a Candy de lo que hemos hablado, ¿entendido?

Ambos asintieron, los tres sabíamos muy bien lo que pasaría si ella llegaba a enterarse de cualquiera de las dos noticias.

Acto seguido todos salimos del despacho, el reloj marcaba más de la media noche y afuera la única que permanecía a la espera era Candy; la tía Elroy había decidido marcharse a su habitación, cualquiera que fuera el problema contaba con que a la mañana siguiente se lo comunicaría.

Cerré la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible y me acerque a Candy para despertarla, se había quedado dormida en una silla con la frente apoyada en el respaldo. Estaba tan dormida que finalmente opte por cargarla entre mis brazos hasta su habitación.

Cuando la alce, no mostro el más mínimo indicio de despertarse y solo cuando la deposite sobre su cama se dignó a abrir los ojos.

—Bert, ¿Qué pasa? —dijo aun sin salir por completo de su ensueño.

—Pasa que te has quedado dormida en una silla —le conteste sonriente, no quería que por ningún motivo se diera cuenta de la seriedad de la situación.

—No me refería a eso sino…

—Shhh—la interrumpí —no es momento para hablar de eso.

—Pero…

—Anda, es mejor que duermas ¿quieres? —le dije al momento en que acercaba mis labios a los suyos para convencerla. Ella entonces asintió y cerró los ojos.

No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo para que de nuevo cayera completamente adormecida. Camine con cuidado hasta la puerta y antes de cerrarla por completo me quede observándola unos segundos.

Tal parecía ser que le destino quería volver a separarme de ella… tense la boca y apreté los puños, por ella y por el inmenso amor que le tenía no podía permitir que Neal ni nadie más se interpusiera.

Al día siguiente, la mañana se sentía cálida y prometedora, nada acorde a los problemas que pasaban en la mansión.

Salí de la cama y con un firme pensamiento que se me había formulado antes de dormir me vestí, para luego salir e ir directamente a buscar a Candy.

Lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a su habitación, era de esperarse que aún se encontrara descansando, pero para mi sorpresa Clement me informo que ya había bajado a desayunar y que en estos momentos se encontraba en el jardín jugando con Pupe.

Mire el gran reloj de pared y me di cuenta que el que se había levantado tarde era yo, ya eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana… con tantas cosas en la cabeza era de esperarse que pasara esto.

Abroche mi saco y baje las escaleras, recorrí el largo pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida y por fin divise a mi hermosa prometida; sentada en el pasto jugueteando con Pupe y con las flores.

—Bert —me llamo al divisarme, levantándose para recibirme.

La abrace con ternura y aspire el dulce aroma que se le había impregnado.

—Quiero hablarte —le dije luego de besar fugazmente sus labios.

Ella soltó a Pupe y me dedico entera atención a mis palabras, sabía que lo que le diría tenía mucho o todo que ver con la noticia.

La tomé de la mano y la conduje hasta la fuente de querubines más cercana. La invite a sentarse y continúo observándome, ansiosa de escuchar lo que diría.

—Candy… —por fin empecé a hablar, buscando sus manos —sé que habíamos acordado que la boda sería dentro de tres meses, pero…

—Pero, ¿Qué? —pregunto ella sintiendo que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La noche para Stear había transcurrido tan lentamente que casi le pareció una eternidad, se habían hospedado en un hotel de mediana categoría a petición suya y luego de haber visto que el deseo de dormir lo abandonaba, se levantó de su cama dispuesto a pensar hasta que este volviera.

Así paso la noche y aun a pesar de que ya era de mañana, su cabeza continuaba dándole vueltas al mismo asunto.

 _¿Qué dirían todos cuando lo vieran?_

 _¿Acaso le reprocharían por no haber intentado enviar ni siquiera un telegrama?_

En realidad, esas dos preguntas eran las que menos le atormentaban, lo que retumbaba más en su cabeza era la idea de saber que era exactamente lo que había hecho Patricia durante tanto tiempo.

Se llevó una de sus manos al rostro y se sintió impotente. Por esta misma razón era que no había querido volver, había permanecido prisionero durante tanto tiempo que cuando por fin lo liberaron ya era algo tarde para decir que estaba con vida… o por lo menos, era el tiempo suficiente como para que alguien que da por muerto a otro alguien rehiciera su vida…

Sí Patty ya no lo esperaba, su vida que sentido tenía ahora… se había marchado a Francia con la firme convicción de evitar que la guerra le afectara, que la guerra le hiciera daño…

Quizás ella ahora era feliz al lado de alguien más.

Giro el rostro hacia Scotland con la intención de preguntarle sobre ella, pero, solo atino a abrir la boca más esta nunca emitió sonido alguno.

Volvió a ver hacía ese mismo punto perdido y suspiro abatido por sus propios pensamientos, no sabría nada de ella ni de los demás hasta reencontrarlos… pero, por el momento sabía que aún no estaba listo, aún era muy pronto.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Me acerqué un poco más a ella, acortando la casi inexistente distancia que nos separaba y entonces empecé a contarle casi todo lo que sucedía.

—Veras, el clan ha decidido interponer una demanda así tal y como especifico mi tía cuando llegamos.

—Sí, eso lo sé, pero ¿Qué más te dijeron Archie y George después cuando llegaron?

—Candy, no solo quieren acusarme de eso, sino que piensan hacerse de mis bienes o, mejor dicho, de nuestros bienes.

—No, no entiendo a qué te refieres —dijo ella confundida.

—Sí llego a perder, lo más probable es que se queden con esta mansión, las demás que tengo en el país e incluso Lakewood.

—¡¿Pero Bert?! ¿Cómo podrías perder si tu ni siquiera has hecho nada malo?

—Lo sé, tengo todo en orden como para defenderme y demostrar mi inocencia, pero aun así es una posibilidad.

—Y entonces, ¿eso que tiene que ver con nuestra boda?

—Bueno, quiero proponerte que adelantemos todo… por si acaso…

Candy se levantó sorpresivamente soltándome la mano e incluso haciendo que Pupe se asustara.

—¿Por si acaso? Bert, ¿hablas en serio? —exclamo totalmente enardecida —esa no debería de ser ni siquiera una opción, no… no deberías de pensar en perder… yo…

—Candy, tranquilízate —dije levantándome igual que ella —solo es por precaución, además volviéndote mi esposa podre cuidarte mejor y evitare que alguien más te ofenda…

Inevitablemente ella se llevó las manos a su rostro.

—Siento que todo esto es mi culpa… desde que llegue a esta familia no he hecho nada más que provocar problemas, primero Anthony y ahora esto… ¡no quiero que ustedes pierdan nada! —exclamo sollozando finalmente.

Candy preciosa, esto no es culpa tuya… tarde o temprano pasaría; me conoces y llevar el ritmo de vida que el clan esperaba iba a terminar por asfixiarme tu solo me ayudaste a acelerar las cosas.

—Te ayude… pero parece ser que a llevarte a la banca rota.

Me lleve una mano a los cabellos buscando las palabras adecuadas —tu misma me has dicho hace unos instantes que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, no he hecho nada malo… el juzgado seguro fallara a mi favor… Además —hice una pausa para obligarla a verme a los ojos —dime que no deseas estar conmigo a solas sin que nadie nos critique…

Ella de inmediato cambio su semblante a sonrojado, había dado en el clavo.

—Si adelantamos la boda ni siquiera mi tía podrá retarnos y… podrás estar conmigo a cualquier hora del día —agregue sonriéndole coquetamente; finalmente, aunque era vital convencerla, también era algo que me convenía.

—Albert yo…

—Solo di que sí, y en este mismo instante salgo a prepararlo todo …

Ella dejo de llorar y me mostro esa radiante y única sonrisa suya…

Cuando la escuché decir que sí, sentí como mis emociones eran llevadas al límite de la locura y felicidad, la alce en mis brazos efusivamente haciendo girarla una y otra vez hasta marear. Mi pecho casi estallaba y la bese repetidas veces para dejarle en claro lo dichoso que era al escuchar su afirmativa respuesta…

—Corramos, la tía Elroy debe enterarse enseguida, además tenemos poco tiempo —le dije tomando su mano y encaminándome en dirección hasta donde mi tía seguramente se encontraba.

—No Bert, espera —dijo ella aun sin avanzar.

—¿Qué pasa? —le pregunte contrariado.

—Quisiera hacer unas cosas antes de todo…

—¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas?

Ella agacho la cabeza apenada —yo… yo no me gustaría casarme contigo vestida de esta forma…

Al escuchar su sincera respuesta me solté a reír —ahora que lo mencionas… —señale mis ropas —supongo que debo hacer lo mismo que tu…

Ella asintió y mantuvo la mirada baja, mientras a su vez jugueteaba con sus manos.

—Ve, yo me encargare de hablar con mi tía. Haré que alguien del servicio vaya a buscarte y te lleve a la capilla —le dije resolviendo todo y plasmándole un dulce beso en sus manos.

Ella volvió a asentir sonriendo y levantando finalmente el rostro para besarme —nos vemos allá —dijo de manera juguetona, corriendo graciosamente por el pasillo.

Despidiéndola de la misma forma, me gire sobre mis talones aun con los labios curvados de emoción, pronto… pronto ella sería mi esposa.

 _Continuará..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Por fin he actualizado, perdón por la demora pero y espero lo disfruten.

¡Saludos! en especial a **amuletodragon** que me hizo ponerme las pilas, bueno en realidad a todas, porque la historia es suya, nos leemos pronto.

 **Glenda, grau grey, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrew, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, K.e.c.s, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy garcia, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, mary mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, mangafan, Rosas y Gardenias, Mariel Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jimnez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, GabyGrandchester, Julia Ramona, may may, Miriam 811, bimbimbaby Luci Andrew, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi, GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana, Bella-swan11, chidamami, Gabriela Infante, lizetholveda, Natu, Esperanza Liz, Hanah, astridgmc, Sandy Sanchez, Candyluz, maricielo, lore campos, madelRos, amuletodragon, chibiely.**


	41. Capítulo 41

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **Siempre si le cambie algunas cosas al capítulo anterior, no son muchas pero no esta de más que se den una pasadita antes de leer este.**

 **Disfrutenlo :-)**

Cuando la tía se enteró de lo que estaba sucediendo, aprobó por completo la decisión que estábamos tomando. Ahora a comparación de antes, prefería por mucho mi bienestar sobre cualquier otra cosa.

Sonrió casi de manera cariñosa y me pidió que me inclinara.

—Todo irá bien, hijo —dijo después de darme la bendición —sé que serás feliz con Candice.

Me levante sosteniéndole una de sus manos y antes de que fuera a marcharme, pregunto.

—William… ¿Candice sabe algo de la nota?

—No tía, George ya se encargó de eso, pero…

—No te preocupes, no pensaba comentarle nada —dijo ella volviendo a su aire de siempre.

—Gracias —le respondí sin agregar más.

Luego de este casi emotivo momento, salí de la habitación de mi tía a toda prisa, debía encontrar a George y pedirle que preparará todo para esta misma tarde.

Estaba sonriendo todavía como un idiota cuando Clement me alcanzo apresurado.

—Señor, señor —dijo repetidas veces para hacerme bajar de las nubes.

—Dime Clement, ¿Qué pasa? —respondí aun soñando.

—Señor, la señorita Candy me pidió que le avisara que saldría de la mansión.

—¿Salió?

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿a dónde?

—Dijo que usted ya sabía —explico, esperando ver una reacción de aprobación de mi parte.

—Ah sí, ya recuerdo —respondí sintiendo que mi cara se volvía de mil colores —¿fue sola?

—No, no señor, le pedí a Bob que la acompañara y también le di las instrucciones que me dijo usted hace unos minutos.

—Entonces está bien, puedes retirarte.

Dicho esto, Clement se fue y yo continúe andado.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

 _~Flash back_

En la habitación Candy daba vueltas de un lado a otro, arrojando ropa sobre su cama y sacando otras prendas más del vestidor y del amplio armario.

—¡No te tengo nada que ponerme! —exclamo frustrada, importándole poco si alguien afuera la escuchaba.

 _…Sí Annie estuviera cerca le pediría ayuda, pero se supone que no debo decirle a nadie sobre nuestra boda…_

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y al escuchar como el gran reloj de caoba marcaba las 5 de la tarde, sintió que la presión por completo la absorbía. No quería entrar a la iglesia con un vestido cualquiera… se casaría a escondidas, pero tampoco era para ir así como siempre andaba.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamo, levantándose de un brinco y tomando su bolso apresurada.

 _Flash back~_

Cuando el coche finalmente se estaciono frente a una enorme tienda, tomo sus cosas e ingreso sin perder el tiempo, pero en cuanto la dependienta la vio entrar, se acercó para pedirle que se retirará.

—¿Pero porque debo marcharme? —pregunto confundida.

—Lo siento señorita, solo retírese.

Finalmente volvió al coche y cuando intento entrar a otra de las tiendas, la reacción fue la misma, solo que esta vez secundada por murmullos incómodos y miradas frías.

—Señorita, ¿quiere que la lleve a otro sitio? Aún nos queda tiempo antes de las 7 —dijo el chofer.

—He… sí, solo uno más —respondió ella ya sin el mismo animo de un principio.

Esta vez la tienda era una más modesta, la dependienta por su parte la recibió amablemente y le mostro todos los vestidos blancos que tenía disponibles. Entonces, los ojos de Candy nuevamente se iluminaron al encontrar por fin la prenda que tanto buscaba.

—¡Quiero ese por favor! —exclamo casi aplaudiendo emocionada.

Con un poco más de calma, observo como aquella mujer con sumo cuidado envolvía el vestido en un papel decorado, para después entregárselo en las manos.

Iba saliendo de la tienda, apretando contra su pecho aquel paquete cuando de la nada sintió como algo le golpeaba el rostro, haciéndola tambalearse hasta caer estrepitosamente al piso.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

—Por fin estamos en Chicago —dijo quejosamente una voz chillona —¡estaba harta de Florida!

—Quieres dejar de quejarte Eliza —dijo su madre con voz severa.

—¡Mamá! —respondió ella ofendida.

—En lugar de perder el tiempo con tus reclamos, deberías ayudar a Neal con sus planes, ahora más que nunca nos conviene que William se quede sin nada —dijo Sara con una voz que helaba.

Elisa soltó una risita perversa.

—Madre, ¿acaso no leíste el periódico esta mañana?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bueno, debiste de haberlo hecho, mira —dijo a la par que le extendía una copia.

Su madre agacho la cabeza para leer y en eso Eliza alzo la voz como una loca.

—¿Acaso esa que va allá no es la estúpida de Candice?

Su madre de inmediato alzó la vista y dedicó una mirada oscura a mi pequeña.

—Sí, es esa —respondió con obvio desprecio —no culpo a William, con razón se le ha metido por los ojos.

—¡Y mira mamá! Sus ropas son más bellas que las mías —insistió Eliza.

—No te fijes en eso querida, esa nunca llegará a ser una dama, ni aunque se haga del apellido Andrew.

—¡Maldita la hora en que la recibimos y en que llegó a nuestra casa! —sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó sobre el chófer haciendo que este girará el volante en dirección a dónde Candy iba; ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para hacerse a un lado, solo atino a voltear obligada por el ruido.

De la nada, Eliza apareció en la ventanilla arrojándole el periódico en la cara.

—¡Maldita estúpida! ¡Eres una cualquiera!

El coche continuo la marcha a toda velocidad sin permitirle a Candy contestarle nada.

—Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunto su chófer al encontrarla tirada sobre la acera. Apresurándose para darle la mano y ayudarla.

Ella se limpió el rostro y solo atino a buscar con la mirada aquel paquete que sostenía en sus manos segundos antes.

 _…No le paso nada…_

—Gracias Bob, por favor no digas nada de esto al señor William —dijo cuando por fin abordó el coche.

—Pero señorita...

—Por favor.

El chofer asintió y luego de hacer que Candy volviera al coche, se regresó a prisa a juntar algo que se había quedado en el suelo.

—Señorita, se le cayó esto —dijo Bob entregándole el periódico que Eliza le había lanzado.

Ella lo tomo a la par que dentro de ella se preguntaba qué hacían los Legan de vuelta en Chicago, ¿acaso no se suponía que estaban en Florida? agito la cabeza para no pensar en cosas menores, hizo a un lado dicho periódico, pero aunque no quería prestar atención a esas cosas, su vista se plantó en la primera plana.

En cuando sus ojos terminaron de leer el titular que encabezaba la nota, una mano se cubrió su boca.

—Pero, ¿Qué, que es esto? —se preguntó a sí misma en voz muy baja.

Conforme sus ojos descendían línea a línea la mano que sujetaba el periódico temblaba.

Una cualquiera… interesada… oportunista… una y otra vez esas palabras se repetían constantes por todo el párrafo y luego aquella parte en la que se exponía la verdadera situación que la familia y el clan atravesaban, corono la nota como la peor y más amarga noticia que le hubieran dado.

 _…Bert, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste…_

—Esto no puede ser verdad, no puede ser… —susurro permitiéndole a sus ojos derramar algunas lágrimas.

Ahora entendía muchas de las cosas que pasaban, entendía porque le había costado tanto trabajo encontrar una tienda en donde la recibieran y le hicieran buena cara, entendía el porqué de los murmullos tras su espalda y esas miradas furtivas por donde pasaba...

Se llevó ambas manos a su boca, para ahogar el llanto y evitar que Bob se diera cuenta.

Cuando su garganta le permitió articular palabra, pregunto.

—¿Qué hora es Bob?

—Las 7 señorita.

Volvió a tomar el paquete blanco y saco el vestido que había dentro.

Ella no quería casarse conmigo por dinero... Tampoco lo hacía para molestar a alguien y mucho menos quería que nuestra unión terminará llevándome al borde de perderlo todo...

—Bob por favor, llévame a otro lado...

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

George no tardo en resolver las cosas que le había encargado y ahora, estaba aquí al lado mío, observándome de manera divertida por mi comportamiento.

Dirigí la vista de nueva cuenta hacia el reloj y me eché un último vistazo en el espejo.

El traje negro que había escogido me sentaba bien y mi cabello alborotado cumplía muy bien su parte.

Deje que el aire saliera suavemente por mis pulmones y George notando lo nervioso que me encontraba se acercó para intentar tranquilizarme.

—Tranquilo William, todo saldrá bien —dijo de forma firme y clara.

Yo lo mire a los ojos —de verdad estoy nervioso —y no mentía, las manos y los pies me temblaban.

—Supongo que es normal cuando te casas… —dijo desviando la mirada.

—¿No crees que sea por otra cosa?

—¿Otra cosa? No William, son los nervios.

—Pero…

—Lo único malo que podría pasar sería que la señorita Candy no llegara a la boda, pero eso es algo ilógico, ¿no es cierto?

Yo asentí algo consternado por lo que había dicho.

—Anda, es hora de irnos —me informo.

Bajamos las escaleras hacia la salida y los sirvientes por suerte no notaron la especial atención que había puesto a mis prendas, estire mi mano y corte una rosa, para después acomodarla en el bolsillo de mi saco.

—Bien, vámonos —dije al momento en que George ponía al coche en marcha.

Mientras salíamos de la ciudad en dirección a la capilla, no pude evitar jugar con las manos y sentir como estas inevitablemente se humedecían a causa de los ya mencionados nervios.

Observe el paisaje desde la ventanilla del coche, seguramente Candy estaba igual o peor que yo en estos momentos…

Habría querido traerla conmigo en el mismo coche, pero George y mi tía insistieron tanto en que no lo hiciera… no la había visto desde antes de hablar con mi tía… seguro llegaría como todas las novias… por lo menos con unos minutos de retraso.

Descendí con piernas temblorosas y en efecto comprobé que ella aun no llegaba. Revise el reloj de mano por milésima vez y conforme avanzaba el largo pasillo que conducía hacia el altar, rememore todos esos momentos vitales en nuestras vidas... La acertada manera en que la había conocido, la peculiar forma en que volví a encontrarla... Y ese duelo imposible contra mi propia inseguridad.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo y eleve la vista hacia el imponente altar, estaba agradecido con la vida por qué a pesar de las vicisitudes lo nuestro llegaría a culminar en esta etapa...

De pronto, una silueta se vislumbró en la entrada y sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba, allí estaba ella… o mejor dicho allí estaba él.

—Bob… ¿Dónde está Candy? —le pregunte ansioso por verla cruzar aquella puerta.

—Señor… —titubeo —señor…

En ese momento me di cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

Recorrí en menos de 5 pasos el pasillo y lo tomé de las solapas, obligándolo a hablar, mientras George intentaba hacerme entrar en razón.

—¡Dime ya en donde está Candy! —exclame lleno de desesperación.

—La señorita… ella… ella se ha marchado… —dijo dejando que su voz retumbara secamente en aquellas cuatro paredes.

En cuanto lo escuché decir esa frase, mis manos perdieron fuerza y lo solté; me faltaba el aire, mi cuerpo se volvió helado y mis pies no se movían… me sentía pesado.

En un eco lejano alcance a escuchar a George pedirle explicaciones al chofer mientras yo… yo yacía allí en aquel torbellino de emociones.

—¿Que has dicho? ¿En dónde está? ¿A dónde la has llevado? —insistió George.

—Eliza, la señorita Eliza se lo ha dicho... yo, yo solo obedecí sus órdenes —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Eliza… —repitió George volteándose a mirarme. Después de tantas precauciones, parecía ser que ella había terminado por enterarse.

Me alce con furia y agite amenazante al inocente de Bob —¡Mas te vale traerla de regreso! ¡me oíste! —lo solté arrojándolo hacia la puerta y me volví hacia George —¡Por dios! ¡Váyanse a buscarla! —grité exasperado.

Luego de actuar en aquella mal montada escena, me sentí doblegar. George en lugar de irse se regresó sobre sus pasos dispuesto a apoyarme, pero no lo deje.

—¡Vete!

Me sentí solo y abandonado, había adelantado todo para poder estar con ella, había arriesgado todo por luchar por ella y finalmente ella se había enterado de las circunstancias haciendo lo que siempre hacia, era demasiado buena o quizás demasiado desconsiderada por lo que yo sentía…

Deje que mi respiración se acelerara libremente y quise ahogar el llanto cuanto pude… hasta que de pronto unas cálidas manos me abrazaron y yo solo atine a abrir los ojos…

—Candy…

—Bert… oh Bert lo siento —termino de decir apretando su pecho contra el mío.

Yo estaba demasiado afectado por las emociones, la tome del rostro para comprobar que era ella y sin poder evitarlo deje que de mi boca se escaparan los reclamos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Candy?

—Bert lo siento de verdad… tu no me dijiste todo… yo…

Yo movía la cabeza en negativa —yo solo quería protegerte… ¡sabía que si te lo decía harías justamente esto! ¡te fuiste!

—¡Pero volví!

—Aun así, pensaste en irte, en dejarme… ¿acaso no me amas como dices?

Ella palideció enmudecida.

—Bert yo de verdad te amo, pero no quería que por mi culpa lo perdieras todo…

—¿Y eso que importaba si estábamos juntos?

—Lo lamento… —volvió a decir rompiendo en llanto —aun soy demasiado tonta para pensar claro…

Por más dolido que estaba no podía comportarme así con ella, la tomé en mis brazos y la apreté con fuerza.

—Aun estas a tiempo de resarcirte… solo, solo no vuelvas a marcharte…

Ella se colgó a mi cuello y yo intente enjugarle aquellas lágrimas.

—No Bert, nunca…

Tomada de mi mano, recorrió el pasillo que en un principio yo cruce a solas y estando frente al párroco se dio inicio a la tan esperada y difícil boda.

George no estaba, el chófer se había marchado, mi tía estaba enterada pero por seguridad no había venido, Annie y Archie no estaban al tanto y nosotros dos yacíamos solos en la iglesia.

Un sonoro y firme sí se escuchó decir en aquella sala vacía.

Y una segunda afirmación secundo a esta, sellando un compromiso de por vida.

—Candy… a partir de ahora y en lo sucesivo, divide conmigo tus penas y alegrías… —sí, por fin le decía aquella frase con la que en un principio me atreví confesarle mis sentimientos aun a pesar de que ella no se diera cuenta, pero en esta ocasión si se percataba de todo.

—Oh Bert, te amo… —susurro dejando que sus ojos volvieran a inundarse, aferrándose a mí con desespero.

—Y yo a ti preciosa…

Sin esperar a que el párroco diera las indicaciones, tome su rostro ente mis manos y plante mis labios en los suyos, ansiaba besarla, necesitaba hacerlo o moriría.

Las campanas repicaron graciosamente en la alto, haciendo a un lado todo el motivo oculto de este hecho.

Le tome la mano nerviosamente y lleve la otra hacia sus mejillas... No podía creerlo, no era una mentira.

—Corre Candy, huyamos... —le dije halando su mano en dirección al coche, George y Bob se había marchado a buscarla, el tiempo ahora nos pertenecía o por lo menos así lo era mientras el día de mañana y el juicio nos lo permitían.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La noche nos alcanzó incluso antes de decidir a donde iríamos, las copas de los árboles se agitaban furiosas a causa del viento y el cielo impenetrablemente oscuro, dejaba en claro que una tormenta repentina se acercaba.

Baje la velocidad del coche y la cortina de agua que en un principio era nada, ahora me impedía ver el camino.

—Habremos de esperar a que la tormenta pasé —le dije a Candy, confirmando a su vez que las puertas estaban bien cerradas.

—Sí, Bert —respondió interrumpidamente a causa del titilar de sus pequeños dientes.

—¿Tienes frio? —le pregunté lo obvio, ella asintió y yo abrí mis brazos para recibirla ansioso.

Pronto me vi rodeándola cariñosamente, dejando que el calor de mi cuerpo la abrigara.

—Bert, eres muy cálido… —dijo al momento en que alzaba su rostro muy cerca del mío.

Nos observamos en silencio por unos segundos, segundos en los que ella igualmente me sostuvo la mirada…

Sintiéndome como una polilla atraída por la absorbente luz de una linterna, me acerque posesivamente a su boca y mordisquee aturdido sus labios. Sus diminutas manos acariciaban titubeantes mi cuello y mi cabello… y de un momento a otro mis manos ansiosas de tierras nuevas, recorrieron lenta y detenidamente su piel sobre la ropa.

No podía negarlo, un calor abrazador me hervía la sangre, y no solo a mí, también a ella.

—Candy… te deseo… —susurre roncamente cerca de su oído y ella con las mejillas encendidas contesto lo mismo.

A partir de ese momento las palabras sobraron y fueron solo suspiros los únicos que interrumpieron el silencio; los cristales del coche pronto se empañaron y las luces lentamente se fueron apagando.

Mis labios dejaron un rastro húmedo sobre su piel desnuda y finalmente culmine el momento haciéndola mía…

 _Continuará ..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Por fa, no me peleen por no ponerle Lemon, mi hermana menor también sigue la lectura.

Saluditos.

 **Glenda, gris gris, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrés, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, Kecs, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Mariana Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jiménez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, Mariana Tonks, Mariana Tonks, Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy García, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, Mary Mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, Luciana, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi,GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana, Bella-swan11, chidamami, Gabriela Infante, lizetholveda, Natu, Esperanza Liz, astridgmc, Sandy Sánchez, Candyluz, maricielo, lore campos, madelRos, amuletodragon, chibiely, brenyliza, Chikiss SanCruz, Liz Hope13, Pinwy Love.**


	42. Capítulo 42

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **Después del capítulo pasado y leer en sus reviews que a muchas se les subió y bajo el azúcar de golpe, espero se encuentren bien y que ninguna haya terminado en hospital a causa mía, por eso mismo le baje dos rayitas a lo intenso, no vaya a ser que quede una en plena lectura XD**

 **No ya en serio, gracias por su apoyo y todos sus lindos mensajes.**

Su cuerpo se curveaba en cada rose y su rostro se tensaba de placer. Para mis ojos y aun a pesar de estar casi en total penumbra, era como la visión etérea de mis sueños volviéndose enteramente realidad.

Es difícil decir las veces que nos volvimos uno mismo en ese coche, solo sé que al final mis brazos estaban tan cansados que fui soltándola poco a poco hasta dejarla reposar en mi pecho. Pese a esto mi ansiedad no me permitió alejarme ni siquiera un poco y de nuevo encontré besándola con locura.

Las horas pasaron lentas en el coche, casi como si el mismo tiempo se pausara a nuestro favor y solo cuando mi cuerpo se encontró finalmente rendido, la observe en silencio mientras se dormía. Por un momento antes de todo, se me pasó por la cabeza que quizás ella tendría miedo... que se negaría a tomarme, así como lo había hecho, pero luego de ver ese ardor en sus ojos comprobé que lejos estaba de sentirse incómoda. La situación había fluido tan maravillosamente que, casi olvidaba por completo aquel pasado que tuvimos como amigos. Ahora, nuestros latidos y respiración corrían al mismo tiempo, ahora ella y yo éramos uno.

La tempestad de la tormenta poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en una ligera brisa que apenas hacia mecer los árboles y al otro lado de las colinas los débiles rayos de sol, anunciaban su pronta presencia.

Tome su rostro con suma dulzura y con mi voz aun enronquecida la llame para que se despertara. Ella ignoro mi llamado y volvió a hundir su rostro en mi abrazo.

—Está casi amaneciendo, despierta… —le insistí.

Con lentitud fue abriendo los ojos y por un momento me pareció aturdida, sus ojos se plantaron en mi aspecto y en la evidente ausencia de mis ropas, luego su rostro se tiño de rojo y bajo la mirada.

—No sé qué decir después de lo de anoche…

Su peculiar reacción me hizo sonreír algo divertido —yo si lo sé —la obligue a verme a los ojos y le dije —gracias, este ha sido el mejor regalo de bodas… —plantándole después un beso para tratar a toda costa que no se avergonzara.

Me obligue a mantener mis manos a raya, conteniéndome las ganas de mandar todo al demonio por estar un rato más con ella.

—Creo que es el momento de que nos vistamos, alguien podría pasar y descubrirnos.

—¿Qué? ¿Alguien?

—Sí, recuerda que aún estamos en el camino de vuelta a Chicago.

Con algo de torpeza empecé a vestirme, distraído todavía por las arrebatadoras formas de su cuerpo, hasta que ella se dio cuenta y me suplico apenada que me volteara hacia otro lado.

—Pero Candy, anoche recorrí tu cuerpo hasta el cansancio…

—Sí, pero aún me da pena que me veas… solo hazme caso…

Meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa plasmada, me gire hacia la ventanilla contraría, sin más opción que hacerle caso.

No podía evitar sentirme enternecido por ese sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas cada que levantaba el rostro y me miraba, yo por mi parte sentía que no podía contener tanta felicidad acumulada, pese a que muchas de las cosas estaban en mi contra sentía que a mi optimismo nada le podía hacer mella.

Cuando estuvimos a punto de cruzar el umbral del portón de la mansión, Candy dijo algo que me hizo sentir apenado horrendamente.

—Si sigues sonriendo de esa forma, será evidente para todos... —dijo en tono juguetón para molestarme.

—¿Acaso soy tan obvio? —le dije siendo ahora yo el sonrojado.

—Oh no, para nada... —negó sarcásticamente —pero...

—Pero, ¿qué? —pregunte inclinando mi rostro hacia ella.

—Si esto suponía ser un secreto... Creo que él no haber llegado a dormir ya nos deja en evidencia... ¿No crees?

Yo me puse serio —tienes toda la razón.

Hice girar el volante y pronto el portero nos cedió la entrada.

Detuve el coche en el lugar de siempre y me bajé galante para ayudar a mi esposa a descender.

 _...Mi esposa... aun no me había percatado del todo de ese nuevo termino…_

Cuando entramos a la mansión ambos estábamos nerviosos por la reacción que tendrían los demás al vernos llegar juntos, pero cuando Clement nos abrió la puerta nos dimos cuenta de que nadie aguardaba nuestra llegada.

—¿En dónde están todos?

—No lo sé —dije volteando hacia todos los puntos visibles.

—Imaginaba a la tía abuela con una cara de...

Yo al verla imitar el gesto de mi tía solté una carcajada —me tacharas de loco, pero pensé lo mismo que tú.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse de igual modo.

De vuelta le tome la mano —vamos, seguro está tomando el té, como otros días.

Íbamos llegando al salón, cuando ambos nos quedamos pasmados y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Candy me soltó la mano enseguida y se las llevo con prisa hasta su boca.

Yo por mi parte estaba enmudecido, no podía creer lo que observaba.

De pronto él, se dio la vuelta al sentir nuestras miradas y sonrió ampliamente, obligando a Candy a correr hasta él abriendo los brazos.

—¡Stear!

 _~Flash back_

Los días en el hotel pasaban como si nada y todo fue así hasta que cierto periódico llego a sus manos…

En la portada, aparecía Candy al lado de Albert y sobre esa imagen había una frase en letras grandes… William Albert Andrew, si descubrir que yo era el famoso, excéntrico y desconocido tío abuelo no fue suficiente para dejarlo boquiabierto, leer después que Candy y yo estábamos a punto de casarnos casi lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Con prisa se dirigió hasta donde estaba Scott y le mostro la copia.

—¡Dígame si esto es verdad! —exclamo confundido.

—En efecto, el hombre que aparece en la imagen es el señor William Albert Andrew y la señorita que lo acompaña, su prometida.

—¡No! ¡No me lo creo! —grito extasiado —¡Dios! Tantas veces que estuvimos juntos y nadie lo sabía… entonces, ¿ya recobro la memoria? Y… ¡que felicidad por Candy! Haber terminado en tan buenas manos, pero… ¿y Terry? ¿Qué paso con él?

Scott lo miro por unos segundos dándole tiempo para que asimilara un poco —la verdad señor, es que yo no puedo contestarle todo eso que pregunta… tendría que regresar y…

—¡Eso es! ¡Dios! Me he perdido de tanto, ¡vamos Scott, llévame a casa.

Las palabras mágicas por fin eran pronunciadas; a la brevedad Scott encendió el auto antes de que Stear se arrepintiera.

Cuando Stear diviso los altos muros y la enorme edificación al fondo de la avenida, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, después de tanto tiempo estaba de vuelta y aunque por muchos años había vivido en aquel lugar, se sentía extraño… Ya no era el mismo que había partido, tanto su cuerpo como su mente habían cambiado, ¿Qué dirían al verlo?

Tomo aire y con decisión bajo del coche, era el momento de afrontarlo todo.

En cuanto Clement lo vio bajarse, su primer reacción fue ir a encontrarlo y abrazarlo, para luego agradecer al cielo y salir corriendo en busca de mi tía Elroy.

—¡Señora! ¡Señora Elroy! —grito Clement a su paso, haciendo un gran escándalo —¡señora!

Mi tía se encontraba en el salón de té, con taza en mano; al escucharlo no pudo evitar sentirse molesta, la paz y silencio que había en el ambiente se habían esfumado.

—Clement, ¿quieres callarte? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —dijo con voz áspera.

—Señora… su sobrino… él… él…

Para cuando mi tía levanto la mirada, dejo caer la taza que sostenía, haciendo que el contenido se vertiera sin reservas sobre el piso.

—¡Tía abuela! —exclamo Stear, acercándose a mi anciana tía para abrazarla.

Tía Elroy estaba en shock, sus cansados ojos se habían empañado y su rostro siempre tenso, mostraba un dulce gesto de sosiego.

Sin poder resistirse más se soltó en llanto. Stear no estaba muerto, Stear había regresado.

 _Flash back~_

La emoción de Stear por ver de nueva cuenta a Candy era asfixiante, la había visto a ella por última vez hacía tanto que... Verla ahora le hizo sentir que el corazón se le estrujaba.

Y en efecto, cuando me vio a mí; comprobó que todo lo que decía Scott era verdad.

—Albert yo… sigo sin poder creérmelo… tu eres… —dijo sin poder terminar la frase, igualmente lo abrace, la sorpresa y los sentimientos eran palpables en el aire. —Pero, ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Cuándo recobraste la memoria?

Yo le eche un ligero vistazo a Candy —hace mucho, quizá meses después de que te enlistaste.

—El mundo es tan pequeño… y de verdad, nunca pensé... Bueno... Si lo pensé, pero no imaginé que fuera a pasar, ustedes dos... Como novios... ¡estaba casi seguro que estarías con Terry.

Escucharlo decir semejante cosa, hizo que mi ceño se frunciera un poco, luego un ligero apretón de mano, por pare de Candy me obligo a relajarme.

—De hecho… él y yo nos separamos luego de aquel viaje que hice… y ahora, bueno… —su rostro y él mío se tiñeron de rojo.

—En realidad... —dije engrosando la voz —Candy y yo nos hemos casado.

Para en estos momentos ya ninguna noticia lo tomaba por sorpresa, se había mentalizado en que todo o casi todo era tan diferente a como lo recordaba.

Luego de esto, el rostro severo de mi tía, volvió. Estaba claro que lo que habíamos hecho anoche no la había parecido en nada —¡dios! Ya hablaré con ustedes por su imprudencia... George volvió muy preocupado, el chofer estaba histérico por miedo a perder su empleo y ustedes, quien sabe en donde estaban perdidos (si claro, perdidos) —luego bajo la voz y trato de controlarse —pero bueno, ya hablaremos de eso después, por lo pronto mandaré disponer la mesa para que Alistar coma como es debido y ustedes dos ¡vayan a ponerse algo decente!

Luego de semejante llamada de atención, todos salimos corriendo entre risas, como si fuéramos unos niños.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando Candy llego a su habitación, hizo girar la perilla y yo con risa maliciosa, la observaba desde mi puerta.

Entro y cuando estuvo dentro, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y dirigirse hasta el armario para buscar algo que ponerse.

Al abrirlo, se percató de que en este no había nada, absolutamente nada; con prisa busco en el vestidor y pronto se dio cuenta que ninguna de sus pertenencias se encontraba en donde las recordaba.

Una de las chicas del servicio paso frente a su puerta y Candy se acercó a ella para preguntarle en donde estaban sus cosas.

—Señorita, perdón, señora… sus cosas están en la habitación del señor William…

—Pero… —en eso giro la vista al notarme recargado en el umbral —¿Por qué lo has hecho Albert?

Yo la lleve hacía mí —¿acaso no recuerdas que ahora estamos casados? —le respondí coquetamente cerca de su oído.

La chica del servicio al ver que su presencia sobraba, hizo una reverencia y se marchó a prisa.

—Pero, ¿que no se supone que todo esto sería un secreto?

Yo la tome de la cintura delicadamente —así es, pero como tu dijiste, con todo lo que ha pasado, ¿Qué sentido tiene seguir fingiendo?

—¿Y Neal?

—Neal no me importa, ahora lo único que quiero hacer es gritar al mundo que eres mía… —le dije alzándola en el aire —es más, lo haré ahora —exclame acercándome al balcón.

—No Bert, no lo hagas ¡qué pena!

Sinceramente estaba eufórico, pero por suerte me pude controlar. Le tome la mano y la lleve hacia mi habitación.

Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, Candy se quedó parada y me miro con algo de incomodidad.

Me volví hacia ella y le dije —si no te sientes cómoda, respetare tu decisión y hare regresar tus cosas…

Ella callo unos segundos y luego contesto —no, no es necesario… es solo que, de un día para otro las cosas han cambiado mucho.

Yo tome sus manos y las bese —por eso mismo lo entenderé… quizás lo de anoche solo fue…

—No Bert, no te confundas, lo de anoche fue maravilloso…

Al escucharla decir eso, sonreí —entonces entra, desde ahora esta será también tu habitación y si la decoración no te gusta, puedes pedirle al servicio que lo cambien, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para arreglarlo todo y acepto que el estilo es bastante…

—Es perfecto… —susurro ella, colocando un dedo en mi boca para que callara. Pocas eran las veces en las que había llegado a entrar y la verdad era que todo lucía bastante acogedor.

—Entonces ¿te gusta? —le pregunte luego de verla merodear con la mirada cada rincón.

—Sí, es… preciosa. Gracias.

Estaba feliz de que así fuera, ayer apenas y tuve tiempo para dar las instrucciones, así que estaba preparado en caso de que no le agradara.

—Por lo pronto, aquí puedes encontrar tus cosas…

—Al lado de las tuyas… —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sí, desde ahora todo será así —respondí llevándola de nueva cuenta a mis brazos. Sus ojos me miraban intensos y supe que si seguíamos así muy posiblemente me olvidaría de todo.

—No me mires de esa forma o no me hare responsable de lo que pueda pasar…

Ella se rio divertida —¿acaso dejarías a la tía abuela esperando? ¿y a Stear que está de vuelta después de tanto tiempo?

—Pruébame…

Candy solo meneo la cabeza, esta otra faceta de mi personalidad le resultaba bastante fascinante y seductora.

Cuando bajamos de la habitación, mi tía ya nos esperaba en la mesa, tomamos asiento y ella aprovechando antes de que Stear llegara nos retó.

—Simplemente no te entiendo William, primero dices que no digamos nada para no alarmar a Neal y pierdes completamente los estribos.

—Lo lamento tía, pero no tengo miedo a Neal ni al concejo. Aunque quieran no podrán quitarnos nada.

—Si tú lo dices, pero siendo así —aclaro la garganta y bajo aún más la voz, al ver que Stear estaba por entrar—espero que con mayor razón el heredero ya venga en camino.

Candy que estaba jugueteando con unos bocadillos casi se atraganta con ellos y yo, yo sentí que mi cara se encendía.

—Tía… —le dije en un ligero tono de reproche.

Ella hizo un gesto en señal de que era lo que debíamos hacer y se giró para recibir a Stear.

Cuando lo vimos acercarse tomar su lugar nos mantuvimos en silencio por algo que no habíamos notado aún y mi tía rompiendo el silencio hablo.

—He mandado traer a Archivald inmediatamente… y tus padres, ellos seguro ya han recibido el telegrama.

Él solo agradeció y pensó en que ya nos habíamos dado cuenta, era evidente.

La comida transcurrió entre charlas amenas y anécdotas que mi tía desconocía, todas relacionadas a los días en el Magnolia. Las risas resonaron en el comedor y solo en pocas ocasiones Stear se mantuvo callado.

Después, se disculpó diciendo que quería descansar, las emociones le estaban resultando abrumadoras y pidió que cuando Archie llegara fuera a buscarlo a su habitación. Todos asentimos y continuamos en la mesa.

Cuando lo vimos subir las escaleras comprobamos lo que minutos atrás habíamos visto.

—¿Ya te disté cuenta de que cojea? —me pregunto Candy de forma directa.

—Sí —respondí a la vez que afirmaba con la cabeza.

Mi tía se llevó una mano al rostro —quien sabe que atrocidades le toco vivir…

Yo le tome las manos —lo bueno es que ya está de vuelta.

Candy se levantó y haciendo lo mismo le dijo —además, mientras este en mis manos, hare todo lo posible para que se recupere. Ya he dejado por mucho tiempo mi trabajo.

Yo agradecí su gesto y mi tía también lo hizo, extrañamente no se opuso a su idea, ni le reprocho nada.

Íbamos a levantarnos, cuando escuchamos como la puerta principal se abría de golpe y Archivald entraba.

—¡Stear! ¿Dónde está Stear?

Sin demora respondimos y él subió las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y con nerviosismo toco un par de veces.

Al no recibir respuesta, enfoco mejor su oído y se percató que desde el interior se alcanzaba a escuchar la respiración de alguien. Tomo la perilla con sus manos húmedas por el sudor y la giro. Finalmente, la puerta se abrió muy despacio y cuando estuvo completamente abierta, pudo ver que en efecto allí estaba él.

Sus ojos estaban llorosos y sus pies temblaban, los tiempos en la familia eran difíciles, pero… pero jamás habría esperado que semejante cosa ocurriera…

Se dejó caer de rodillas al borde de la cama y con su llanto hizo que Stear se despertara.

—Archí…

—Hermano…

Después de esto, un abrazo fue inminente.

 _Continuará ..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Saludos a todas ustedes que están siendo parte de la historia, y como les mencione arriba, gracias infinitas por el apoyo que me han brindado en cada semana, veo el largo listado y no puedo evitar sentirme conmovida, son geniales :-)

Ah, se me olvidaba decirles; he estado tardando mucho con las actualizaciones pero ha sido por una buena causa, he estado trabajando mucho con las ilustraciones que comentamos ustedes y yo en capítulos pasados, y hay una pagina en Fb en donde las publico, se llama Anohito - あの人 por si gustan darse una vuelta, ya que las hice con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Ahora sí, feliz fin de semana.

 **Glenda, gris gris, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrés, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, Kecs, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Mariana Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jiménez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, Mariana Tonks, Mariana Tonks, Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy García, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, Mary Mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, Luciana, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi,GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana, Bella-swan11, chidamami, Gabriela Infante, lizetholveda, Natu, Esperanza Liz, astridgmc, Sandy Sánchez, Candyluz, maricielo, lore campos, madelRos, amuletodragon, chibiely, brenyliza, Chikiss SanCruz, Liz Hope13, Pinwy Love, Alexy fanalbert.**


	43. Capítulo 43

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Las palabras simplemente no salían, la garganta dolía y un nudo de emociones les impedía el habla. Las lágrimas, esas eran las únicas que fluían libres y resbaladizas en torno y a lo largo de sus rostros.

Mi tía insistió en seguirlos, pero cuando llegamos a la puerta y vimos semejante cuadro nos quedamos quietos allí mismo, observando conmovidos el reencuentro.

—Lo siento hermano, de verdad lo siento… —pudo al fin decir Stear con la voz quebrada por el silencioso llanto.

Archie por su parte, había pensado en reclamarle, en exigirle respuestas por la forma en la que se había ido, pero al tenerlo frente a él, lo único que quería era abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que le había hecho falta, el pasado no importaba y el presente pedía a gritos que olvidara.

—Perdóname tu a mí por no entenderte… —susurro de manera entrecortada.

Los dos estaban lejos de calmarse, y Archie de nueva cuenta se abalanzo sobre su hermano, temiendo que de alguna forma su imagen se esfumara como en sueños.

—Mírate, cuanto haz crecido… —susurro Stear despeinando a su hermano, intentando de algún modo detener el rio de lágrimas que se le escapaba.

—No es para tanto, tú también has cambiado desde entonces…

Mi tía no soporto más y nos pidió que la acompañáramos a su habitación, estaba demasiado conmovida que temía que el dolor que usualmente tenía en el pecho volviera.

Mientras nosotros nos íbamos, Stear desahogo en su hermano la pesada carga de su vida, de sus recuerdos y porque no de sus pecados. Y Archie escucho atentamente todo lo que él le dijo, sin juzgarle en ningún momento y comprendiendo el gran valor que tuvo su hermano para finalmente regresar a casa.

—Y eso ha sido todo… mi pierna esta estropeada, mi presente marcado y…

—¿Y de Patty? ¿Por qué no me preguntas de ella?

Stear trago en seco en cuanto escucho ese dulce nombre.

—No me siento preparado para saber nada referente a ella… —contesto nostálgicamente, a la vez que esquivaba su mirada.

—Ella…

—¡No Archie! ¡No me digas nada! —exclamo temiendo enterarse de lo peor.

—Hermano, ella sigue sin dejarte atrás…

Los ojos de Stear se abrieron como platos —¿Qué has dicho?

—Que ella te sigue esperando, le ha dolido como no tienes idea, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —exigió casi perdiendo los estribos.

—Sé que nada de lo que sentía por ti ha cambiado, eso lo sé, Annie lo sabe y Candy aún más.

—¡Mientes! —insistió él.

—No tengo porque hacerlo… es verdad, no miento.

Stear no dijo nada más y Archie respeto su silencio callando de igual forma.

—Aun así, no sé si tenga sentido buscarla, no ahora, no en las condiciones en las que me encuentro.

Archie aspiro con fuerza —ella regreso a Londres, sé que si la buscas, a ella le importara poco el aspecto que tengas.

Lo que resto del día se pasó muy rápido, sobre todo para los dos hermanos que continuaron encerrados en la habitación conversando y que aun a pesar de las horas apenas y se acordaron de probar bocado.

—Me he enterado que Candy y Albert están casados… lo que me hace pensar que entonces tú y Annie…

—No hermano, eso aún está por verse —dijo con la voz dolida.

—¿Por qué? Acaso aun no olvidas a…

—No, no es eso, aquello ya lo entendí hace mucho; es que…

—Tiene que ver con los problemas que está viviendo la familia, ¿cierto?

—Así que ya lo sabes.

—Lo leí en el periódico esta mañana, ciertamente volví gracias en gran parte a esa nota.

—Annie y yo ya estamos comprometidos, pero con todo lo que está pasando, sus padres empiezan a negarse incluso a que nos veamos… todas las tardes paso por su casa luego del trabajo y es lo mismo.

Stear apretó el hombro de su hermano a modo de apoyo —juntos apoyaremos a Albert para que nada pase.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Con todas las cosas buenas que estaban pasando, casi llegue a creer que el juicio con Neal era mentira. Moví los hombros para que me descansaran y me masajee el cuello con el mismo propósito.

—¿Qué pasa Bert? —me pregunto Candy en cuanto cruzo la puerta.

—Nada, solo estoy un poco cansado.

—Yo me siento igual, han sido muchas emociones para un solo día, ¿verdad? —dijo al momento en que retiraba mis manos de mi nuca y eran las suyas las que las sustituían.

—Sí, tanto así que había olvidado que George vendría.

—¿Ah sí?

Yo asentí con la cabeza —tenemos que resolver cuanto antes la reunión con los abogados, con tantas cosas lo he venido posponiendo.

Candy dejo de masajearme y me abrazo desde la espalda —sé que todo irá bien, Bert —concluyo dándome un cálido beso.

—Lo sé, pero aun así no debemos confiarnos. Tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo es Neal y de lo que es capaz.

Candy medito un poco antes de contestarme.

—No quisiera ser yo quien te lo sugiere, pero… quizás ya es momento de que reciba su merecido.

—Y meterlo a la cárcel después de tales acusaciones.

—Pues… sí.

—Aunque sabes —le dije tomando su mano —créeme que no me desagradaría que tomara el mando del consejo.

—¿Qué dices? —pregunto Candy sorprendida por mi comentario.

—Candy, ellos se lo están buscando, al final los que terminarían pagando las consecuencias de sus actos serían ellos.

—Entonces, seguro por confiados Neal los llevaría a todos ellos a la ruina —dedujo ella rápidamente.

—Tú lo has dicho Candy, tú lo has dicho.

En ese momento llego George, quien como de costumbre abrió la puerta confiando en que estaría solo y llevándose la sorpresa de que no era así.

Carraspeo y dijo —disculpe señora, olvide tocar la puerta.

Ante la disculpa Candy solo se rio entre divertida e incómoda —no te preocupes George, solo no me vuelvas a llamar señora, solo Candy ¿recuerdas?

George se giró hacia mi esperando que dijera algo al respecto —si ella te lo pide, habrás de hacerle caso, pero Candy, tarde o temprano tendrás que acostumbrarte —le informe en tono divertido.

—¿Acostumbrarme? Me llaman así y me siento de la misma edad que la tía abuela.

Yo no pude evitar soltar una estruendosa carcajada y estoy seguro que incluso el inmutable George curvo los labios.

—Bueno, ya te tocaba pagar todas tus burlas —dije aun sin poder terminar de controlar la risa.

—ja ja ja que gracioso —respondió ella sacando la lengua.

George solo nos observaba, le parecía curiosa la forma en la que estábamos llevando los inicios de esta nueva etapa, pero, sobre todo, interiormente se sentía feliz por mí y porque ahora ya no estaba solo. Carraspeo de nueva cuenta para recordarme a lo que había venido y yo deje de reírme.

—Toma asiento George.

Candy entonces se levantó de donde estaba —yo iré a ver cómo sigue la tía abuela.

—¿No te quedaras? Me gustaría que nos acompañaras…

—He… no. No creo ser de gran ayuda estando aquí, mejor iré a cuidar a tu tía y ver si Stear y Archie necesitan algo.

Tome sus manos y las bese con dulzura —está bien, te veo al rato —puntualice con una sonrisa de lado.

Cuando salió, subió las escaleras y se fue directo a la habitación de mis sobrinos. Al llegar noto que todo estaba bien, la bandeja de comida por fin estaba vacía y parecía ser que seguían conversando, decidió no interrumpir y continuó en dirección a la habitación de mi tía.

Cuando llego, la encontró recargada en el balcón observando con una mirada mucho menos fría que la que comúnmente tenía.

—Tía abuela, ¿necesita algo? —pregunto ella.

—No Candice, pero pasa. Qué bueno que has venido.

Candy titubeo un poco, pero entro.

—Dígame.

La tía Elroy continúo observando en la distancia, sopesando la forma en la que le diría a Candy lo que estaba pensando.

—Ahora que te has vuelto la esposa de William… has pasado a ser la señora de la casa y por tanto… habrás de encargarte de tus obligaciones…

En cuanto la escucho decir tales cosas, Candice se precipitó a hablarle —Pero tía Elroy… yo no podría desempeñarme como usted lo hace…

—Eso me queda claro, ni tu ni William están hechos para vivir de esta manera, por eso están juntos y por eso seguro se han casado.

—¿Entonces? No entiendo muy bien a dónde quiere llegar.

—Bueno, solo quiero pedirte que cuides de William, no lo defraudes y sobre todo no dejes que se sienta solo de nuevo, está de más pedírtelo, pero quería hacerlo. Yo me seguiré encargando de la casa hasta que este cuerpo viejo lo permita, hasta entonces, tu habrás de manejar las cosas sola.

—Habla como si fuese a marcharse pronto —dijo Candy de manera indirecta.

—Cuando eres mayor, es imposible no pensar en todo para dejar las cosas listas. Aun si muriera pronto, estoy feliz de que William este contigo.

Candy al escuchar semejantes palabras se sintió conmovida, quien diría que aquella señora que la odiaba, terminaría aceptándola en su familia. Sus ojos estaban evidentemente humedecidos.

—En ese caso solo le diré gracias, nunca pensé que usted llegaría a estimarme.

—Ni yo, solo no lo arruines y compórtate a la altura del apellido que ahora portas.

Candy asintió.

—Además noto que, William ya te hizo entrega de su insignia, es bueno que la portes con orgullo.

Candy bajo la vista a su pecho —a decir verdad… la he cargado en este mismo sitio desde hace muchos años.

—¿Muchos años? ¿Cómo está eso? —pregunto mi tía confundida.

Candy titubeo un poco antes de responder.

—Yo conocí a Albert siendo una niña… él tendría alrededor de 15 o 16 años en aquel entonces y… por alguna razón la perdió y yo la guarde.

—¿Y desde entonces la tienes?

—Sí.

—¡Vaya! ¡quién lo diría!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Bueno, acaso no sabes que solo un familiar directo puede cargarla, solo una esposa o un hijo… —guardo silencio y medito —ahora entiendo, aunque me hubiera opuesto a ustedes, de igual forma habrían terminado juntos, ya estaba escrito así el destino.

Candy no prestaba mucha atención a lo que la tía Elroy le decía, su mirada estaba fija en la insignia que tenía prendida al pecho y sus manos la acariciaban delicadamente.

Quizás la tía Elroy tenía razón, desde entonces nuestros caminos estuvieron marcados.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Cuando volví la vista al antiguo reloj de pared, me sobresalte al ver la hora; por mucho pasaba de la media noche y las cosas que debatíamos George y yo aún no estaban claras.

—Si quieres podemos dejar esto para mañana —propuso George al notar mi reacción.

—No —respondí rápidamente —será mejor que terminemos hoy mismo —conteste deseando en mi interior todo lo contrario, hacían ya muchas horas que no veía a mi amada esposa.

George me observo esperando que cambiara de parecer, pero al ver que estaba decidido continuo.

Candy por su parte, deambulaba en solitario por nuestra habitación… extrañamente se sentía nerviosa, su estómago revoloteaba y no podía estarse quieta en ningún sitio.

Se levantó de la amplia y mullida cama, para ir en dirección a los balcones.

A la hora de la cena no me había presentado y de no ser por la extensa platica que tuvo con los hermanos Conrwell y la tía Elroy, habría ido a buscarme al despacho.

Cuando la conversación termino, subió con paso tembloroso hasta nuestra alcoba, esperaba encontrarme allí, pero cuando entreabrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que todo yacía aun a oscuras.

La simple razón de su nerviosismo, era el hecho de que dormiría conmigo… el día anterior todo había pasado tan rápido que ni siquiera hubo tiempo para pensar las cosas, pero ahora, ahora sabía muy bien lo que le esperaba.

Busco entre sus ropas algo lindo que ponerse, primero se probó una prenda ligera y transparente que boto luego de verse en el espejo. Posterior a ello probo con algo menos revelador, pero casi igual de sugerente, con esto inevitablemente sintió frio y volvió al pijama de siempre.

En un principio estaba segura que no demoraría mucho, pero mi llegada cada vez resultaba más distante. Se volvió a la cama para envolverse… quizás después de todo hoy dormiría sola.

Pasado algún rato, por fin subí las escaleras para ir con ella y me di cuenta que encontrarla despierta a estas horas era pedir demasiado.

Allí estaba ella, recostada a sus anchas en la amplia cama con su pijama. Sonreí complacido al verla de tal manera y me desplace ligero hasta la cama. Sin hacer el menor ruido, me saque la ropa y busque su abrazo.

Ella sintió un ligero movimiento entre las sabanas; pero estaba tan dormida que apenas y se dio cuenta de que ya estaba con ella.

La poca luz lunar que se filtraba por las ventanas me permitía observar embelesado su rostro y sus arrebatadoras pecas, moví sigilosamente mi mano para acercarla a mí y la apreté cariñosamente contra mi pecho.

—Duerme bien amada mía… —le susurre cerca de su oído antes de ser vencido al igual que ella por el sueño.

Cuando desperté me sentí dichoso por haberlo hecho primero, nada me aseguraba que despertaría con ella aun entre mis brazos, pero por suerte así lo era. Suspiré hondamente y comencé a acariciar su rostro para despertarla. Poco a poco y con suma renuencia, sus parpados de mariposa se fueron abriendo para dejarme ver ese par de hermosas esmeraldas.

—Buenos días, señora Andrew…

Ella sonrió, pero antes de contestarme con el mismo saludo, jalo la sabana que nos envolvía y se cubrió el rostro.

—Anoche pensé que no vendrías.

Yo le sonreí e intenté descubrirle la cara nuevamente —perdón si me tardé más de lo debido, el asunto se extendió más de lo previsto.

Por si sola, ella volvió a dirigirme la mirada —desde ahora, nunca más permitas que me recueste sola, ¿ha entendido señor Andrew?

Ante su amenaza, no hice más que sonreírle y acercarla a mí para besarla —nunca más esposa mía y ahora espero y acepte mis disculpas —dije antes de hacer posesión de su boca y su cuerpo para hacerla mía.

Estábamos aun divertidos bajo las sabanas, cuando un llamado a la puerta nos hizo separarnos. Me voltee hacia ella decido a ignorarlo todo, pero el llamado se repitió obligándome finalmente a salir de la cama.

Tomé el pijama que no había usado en toda la noche y salí a la puerta para ver quien había osado interrumpirme.

—Señor… —susurro Clement —disculpe que lo moleste —dijo apenado, inclinando la cabeza al notar mi cara de disgusto —pero el señor Neal lo espera en su despacho.

—¿Neal? ¿Qué demonios hace él aquí? —pregunte yo más irritado que en un principio.

—Señor, nos fue imposible impedirle el paso, exige hablar con usted enseguida.

Moví la cabeza hacia un lado y luego asentí —bajo en unos minutos.

Había aceptado verlo, más sin embargo tampoco iba a correr a obedecerlo. Cerré la puerta de manera sonora y Candy se acercó para ver qué era lo que sucedía.

—Neal estaba abajo en el despacho —le informe secamente.

—¿Neal? —pregunto ella como yo en un principio —pero, ¿a qué ha venido? Acaso…

—Posiblemente ya se dio cuenta o alguien se lo dijo.

—Bert, tengo miedo… —dijo Candy abrazándome con fuerza.

—No tienes porque, anda, déjame vestirme y cuando haya hablado con el volveré contigo a continuar lo que quedo pendiente.

Ella se alejó un poco y volvió a recostarse.

Cuando llegué al despacho, en efecto comprobé que allí estaba ese. Él en cuanto me vio, se levantó rabioso para enfrentarme.

—¡Así que te has atrevido a ignorar mis amenazas!

Yo lo escuche más no conteste nada.

—¡Te has casado con esa cualquiera y peor aun fingiendo que no pasa nada!

—¿Fingiendo? Nadie finge nada —respondí pasándole de largo y sentándome en mi cómodo asiento.

—¿Piensas que estoy jugando? ¿Qué miento al decir que vas a perderlo todo? —grito con furia y con los puños bien apretados.

Cansado de todo esto hable —mira Neal, déjate de cosas y mejor lárgate a tu casa; tus amenazas no me dan miedo y más te vale a ti cuidarte, que en cuanto el juez se dé cuenta de que tus acusaciones son falsas, terminaras mal, muy mal. Sinceramente estoy harto de tus boberías.

Neal abrió la boca, su intención al venir era por completo diferente a la que estaba viviendo ahora. En mi rostro ni un ápice de miedo ni mucho menos inseguridad, a decir verdad, ya no sabía que tan conveniente era continuar con esto. Pero ahora, aunque temiera por sí mismo, la presión de su madre y su hermana eran más fuertes. Aunque no quisiera debía continuar.

—Ya lo veremos —fue lo único que pudo decir antes de salir a toda prisa de mi casa.

Exhale con molestia, si me iba a presentar ante los juzgados ya no era porque temiera perder mis posesiones, sino más bien porque quería limpiar el buen nombre de la familia. El apellido Andrew ya estaba en boca de todos y aunque no quisiera tomar en cuenta las habladurías, en este caso debía callarlas de tajo. El chistecito de Neal ya había afectado mucho, sobre todo a Archie que no había podido ver a Annie desde que empezó todo esto.

Volví a la habitación con Candy y pasé con ella el resto de la mañana, como dije antes, a continuar con lo que quedo pendiente.

 _Continuará ..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Oh sí, he tardado demasiado en actualizar. En la universidad adelantamos el trabajo final y por ende tuve que centrarme en ello, hoy por fin entregamos dicho trabajo y ya estoy de vuelta, espero seguir sin inconvenientes para las próximas actualizaciones y escribir lo que queda de esta historia.

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura, nos leemos pronto.

 **Glenda, gris gris, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrés, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, Kecs, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Mariana Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jiménez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, Mariana Tonks, Mariana Tonks, Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy García, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, Mary Mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, Luciana, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi,GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana, Bella-swan11, chidamami, Gabriela Infante, lizetholveda, Natu, Esperanza Liz, astridgmc, Sandy Sánchez, Candyluz, maricielo, lore campos, madelRos, amuletodragon, chibiely, brenyliza, Chikiss SanCruz, Liz Hope13, Pinwy Love, Alexy fanalbert.**


	44. Capítulo 44

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

Finalmente, el día del encuentro llego. La servidumbre, así como los habitantes de la casa se habían puesto de pie desde muy temprano. Incluso Candy que no suele levantarse pronto esta vez lo hizo; saliendo de la cama sin que me diera cuenta y preparándose para que cuando despertara, ella ya estuviera lista.

Mucho antes de abrir los ojos, busqué con mis manos su compañía, fue entonces que me di cuenta que ella se peinaba a prisa frente al tocador.

—No sentí cuando saliste de la cama… —le dije con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño.

Ella sonrió al espejo —esa era la idea…

Me levanté con un poco de pereza y fui hasta ella —no pensaras ir conmigo ante la corte, ¿o sí?

Ella se giró hacia mí —quiero acompañarte…

Incline mi rostro hacia uno de mis lados y tome su mejilla con dulzura —aprecio que quieras hacerlo, pero… creo que es mejor que vaya solo …

—Pero Bert, soy tu esposa… mi lugar es a tu lado —replico ella instantáneamente.

Ante su respuesta mi boca se curvo en una sonrisa —lo sé, más sin embargo no quiero exponerte.

Candy bajo la vista, dejando de lado el peine que sujetaba.

—No te pongas así, compréndeme… Si Neal o alguien del consejo se atreviera a decir algo en contra tuya no sé si sería capaz de controlarme…

—Si te entiendo, pero… juramos estar juntos tanto en el bien como en el mal…

—Vamos preciosa, aunque no vayas sé que cuento contigo siempre… —dicho esto la lleve hacia mí y bese su frente.

—Está bien Bert, solo… solo no caigas en su juego —me pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—Claro que no… —y tratando de cambiar de tema le dije —anda, ¿Por qué no me ayudas a escoger mi ropa? Mientras me meteré a ducharme.

Luego de salir de la ducha, me vestí con el traje que escogió ella y me apresuré a estar listo pronto. Me anude la corbata a toda prisa y peine mi cabello de igual forma.

—Espera Bert… —dijo Candy antes de que cruzara la puerta —déjame acompañarte, aunque sea a la salida.

Le sonreí —claro —luego le ofrecí mi brazo.

En la estancia, George y mis sobrinos ya me esperaban. La tía Elroy también se encontraba allí y pregunto confundida si pensaba llevar a Candy conmigo.

—Por supuesto que no tía, como cree que la expondría de tal manera.

Mi tía asintió, luego se acercó a mí y con suma vehemencia me santiguo.

—Cuídense mucho y defiendan con valor el ilustre apellido que portan.

Dicho esto, bese a mi esposa y todos salimos rumbo a la corte.

Cuando hicimos acto de presencia, escuchamos el inquisitivo murmullo por parte de los presentes, la fría mirada de Eliza, Neal y sobre todo Sara, y porque no, incluso un comentario llamando cobarde a Candy por no presentarse a mi lado. Apreté la boca, pero no dije nada, tomé asiento al lado de George y Archie junto a Stear hicieron lo mismo. Extrañamente nadie presto atención a este último que recién había vuelto a la familia.

Pronto la sesión dio inicio, uno a uno los miembros del consejo pasaron al frente y Neal sonreía con malicia pensando que no podía defenderme. Su seguridad radicaba en que tenía al consejo de su lado y en que yo me hallaba solo. Además, secretamente contaba con el apoyo de la mafia.

Tomamos un receso y en ese breve lapso de tiempo se atrevió a soltar unas cuantas palabras mordaces, yo lo observe divertido. Sin duda, estaba lejos de saber lo que le esperaba.

Cuando finalmente fue el turno de mi abogado para tomar la palabra, un papel que sujetaba en sus manos fue lo que lo cambio todo.

Como le dije a Candy, habría querido que los miembros del consejo siguieran a ojos cerrados las intrigas de Neal y pagaran con ello su credulidad y avaricia. Pero, finalmente accedí a que mi abogado revelara las farsas que estaba haciendo mientras todos ellos lo seguían como borregos.

En cuanto mi abogado dio lectura, los murmullos resonaron en la sala, haciendo que el juez golpeara el mallete unas tres veces para regresar el orden.

—Aquí están las pruebas de los desfalcos que ha llevado acabo el señor Neal Legan en el poco tiempo que lleva al mando, así como la evidencia de que las acusaciones contra mi cliente son falsas.

Neal en cuanto escucho tales palabras, palideció horrendamente, desde donde yo estaba, podía ver que su frente sudaba y que incluso su mano temblaba. Mi rostro por otro lado mostraba un gesto de satisfacción y seguridad, el error fue suyo al meterse conmigo y mi familia.

El juez tomo los documentos y antes de que siquiera diera la orden de tomarlo preso, Neal se levantó de su asiento vociferando una y otra vez contra mí, haciendo que de inmediato los policías lo sometieran abruptamente y a base de fuerza lo hicieran controlarse. Ese simple acto, acabo de confirmar que todo era verdad.

—¡Maldito vagabundo muerto de hambre! —grito y pataleo Neal al ser amordazado —¡me las pagaras! ¡crees que aquí ha terminado todo! ¡eres un estúpido!

Los miembros del consejo vieron absortos la escena, otros por su parte fueron hasta Neal para querer tomarlo por las solapas y uno que otro, volteo a mirarme entre arrepentido y preocupado.

En ese momento me levante con la frente altiva, acomode mi saco y George, así como mis sobrinos me siguieron de cerca. Al llegar a la puerta de salida, periodistas y múltiples flashes se nos abalanzaron. Era el momento justo de terminar de aclararlo todo.

—Está de más recalcar mi inocencia, así como la veracidad de mis palabras —dije haciendo una pausa para que los periodistas tomaran nota —las acusaciones del señor Neal Legan nunca tuvieron una base sólida y mucho menos una pisca de verdad. Lamento haber desmantelado sus mentiras y, sobre todo les exijo ahora a ustedes, medios periodísticos que retiren aquellas notas en las que hablaron mal de mi persona, de mi familia y sobre todo de la señorita Candice White Andrew, quien ahora es mi esposa. Sin nada más que decir…

De la nada, un sonoro escandalo proveniente del interior del juzgado llamo la atención de todos, interrumpiendo incluso a los que tomaban nota.

—¡Se ha escapado! —grito alguien que salía corriendo del interior.

Luego de esto una nube de humo y polvo se alzó sobre nosotros, alguien había detonado una especie de dinamita, obligándonos a tirarnos al suelo y entre Archie y yo sujetamos a Stear quien parecía querer entrar en estado de pánico.

Los disparos no tardaron en hacerse presentes y entre el polvo esparcido en el ambiente alcanzamos a distinguir como unas siluetas se trepaban un coche y salían a toda prisa perdiéndose pronto de nuestras miradas.

Entonces, una extraña opresión en el pecho me hizo levantarme aun a pesar que los disparos continuaban y una única palabra salió de mi boca —¡Candy!

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy se movía de un lado a otro en el salón de té de manera inconsciente, había transcurrido casi todo el día y mi tía no soportándolo más, exploto.

—Candice, quieres quedarte quieta, por favor —exclamo llevándose su pañuelo a la frente —el solo verte así me pone muy nerviosa.

—Lo siento tía Elroy —respondió Candy alzando la vista y tomando asiento.

El silencio cubrió la sala y Candy volvió a romperlo con evidente agitación —tía abuela… ¿Cómo cree que estén pasando las cosas?

—Por supuesto favorables para William —respondió con notable seguridad.

Candy se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que yo sabría defenderme, pero… habría querido estar conmigo para no estar sumida en la ansiedad en la que ahora estaba.

De pronto, diviso el coche entrar veloz por la gran compuerta. Por la velocidad a Candy le pareció extraño, más sin embargo su rostro se ilumino al imaginar que todo había resultado perfectamente.

Corrió dejando de lado todo el protocolo y las buenas costumbres y mi tía con dificultad y lentitud bajo detrás de ella.

Candy al llegar al umbral de la puerta, dispuesta a recibirme con los brazos abiertos se paró de golpe con el rostro tenso y completamente opaco.

—¡Neal por dios! ¡baja esa arma! —exclamo tía Elroy al llegar hasta Candy y ver quien era la persona que descendía del coche.

—¡Cállate estúpida vieja! —grito Neal con el brazo extendido dispuesto a soltar los disparos.

Tía Elroy sintió como esas palabras la herían, siempre había creído que Neal y Eliza eran buenos… incluso a pesar de lo que habían hecho conmigo, confiaba en que muy dentro de él no era malo… sino débil, pero ahora… ahora la realidad le caía de golpe ante sus ojos.

—¡Neal por favor hazle caso a la tía Elroy!

—¡Tú también cállate criada inmunda y sube al estúpido coche! —Neal ni siquiera le hizo caso a Candy, apuntándole de nueva cuenta y señalándole con el arma el asiento que debía ocupar.

—¡Neal detente! —grito una vez más mi tía, apretando fuertemente el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

A arrempujones y sin la más mínima consideración, Neal y un cómplice subieron a Candy al coche robado, ella no podía negarse, un arma le apuntaba directo a la frente.

—¡No Neal! ¡Neal! —grito mi tía al ver como el coche arrancaba, cayendo al suelo debido a sus pies entorpecidos, el aire le faltaba, su corazón latía acelerado y de pronto, todo se tornó oscuro.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Mi desesperación se agudizo con cada segundo que pasaba, al correr a buscar mi coche, comprendí que era justo en ese en el que habían escapado… Stear estaba casi a punto del colapso y casi quería partirme en dos para ir enseguida hasta donde Candy para ver que se encontrara sana y salva.

—Se lo que estas pensado ¡vete! —grito George sujetando a mi sobrino.

Sinceramente, no estaba pensando claro, salí corriendo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron e hice detener un coche anteponiéndome a su paso, sin pensar siquiera en que podía arrollarme.

De haber ido a caballo, seguro habría hecho sangrar sus flancos, pero estando en el asiento del coche, movía mis piernas de manera incontrolada y para nada me dirigí cortésmente al chofer. Quería llegar cuanto antes, necesitaba hacerlo sin demora.

Cuando crucé la sala principal y vi que toda la mansión lucía en completo abandono sentí que la opresión en el pecho me era insoportable, ascendí las escaleras en largas y frenéticas zancadas, me parecía haber escuchado algo en dirección al dormitorio de mi tía.

Todavía ni siquiera llegaba a su habitación cuando comprendí lo que pasaba, al cruzar la puerta me topé de frente con Clement, que al verme hizo una expresión de miedo y ansiedad.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —le interrogue nada más de ver como mi tía estaba tendida en su cama con la mirada perdida —¿y Candy? ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

—Su tía... su… su —Clement estaba demasiado nervioso que tartamudeaba.

—¡Maldición! ¡Di de una buena vez! —grité exasperado.

De pronto mi tía pareció recobrar el sentido y me llamo, haciendo que de inmediato fuera hasta ella a tomar su mano.

—William… Neal… él se llevó a Candice… yo… yo no pude detenerlo…

Nada más escucharla decir eso me pare de golpe y tome de las solapas a Clement que aún seguía allí.

—¿Cómo que se llevaron a Candy? ¿Qué se supone que es lo que cuidan tú y el servicio?

Clement estaba enmudecido y yo hirviendo de preocupación y rabia.

—Señor era… era su coche —argumento otra de las personas que estaba en la habitación.

Ahogue un grito de desesperación, me incline de nueva cuanta hacia mi tía y con la mirada le di a entender lo que haría ahora. El maldito de Neal sin duda alguna se arrepentiría de haberse metido conmigo.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

La sonrisa que Neal tenía dibujada en el rostro sin duda era perversa en todo el sentido de la palabra, sus ojos destellaban un brillo malicioso y Candy se estremecía de pánico por el simple hecho de ser observada de esa manera. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo; y mientras nadie hiciera algo para ayudarla a escapar, estaba merced de quien sabe cuántos peligros.

Respiro más lentamente, pero teniendo a Neal cerca controlarse era algo imposible.

—¿Tienes miedo verdad estúpida? —pregunto él soltando una carcajada —me pregunto qué hará el vagabundo cuando vea que su mujer no está.

—¡Él vendrá a salvarme! —grito con todas sus fuerzas.

De nuevo se escuchó una risa.

—Posiblemente… pero mientras tanto —la observo de arriba abajo —podemos divertirnos contigo, ¿no Carter?

El otro hombre que se hallaba allí asintió antes de que siquiera acabara la frase y Candy empezó a entrar en una desesperación terrible. Mucho antes de que llegaran al sitio en el que estaban ahora, escucho como Neal ordenaba a alguien que hiciera llegarme una nota, con el rescate seguramente y desde entonces, sus ojos se posaban nerviosos una y otra vez en dirección a la puerta que permanecía bien cerrada.

No sabía lo que Neal me había pedido, pero estaba casi segura que se trataba de dinero porque, aunque quisiera apoderarse de las propiedades, debido al secuestro no le convenía en nada quedarse, la policía lo arrestaría antes de eso.

Los ojos de Neal destellaban y a sabiendas que tenía a Candy con las muñecas y los pies bien amarrados, se atrevió a estirar su mano y tocar su mejilla. Candy quiso apartarse y gritando que no la tocara se volcó de la silla en la que estaba, cayendo al piso sin poder evitarlo.

Neal al ver que de nueva cuenta lo rechazaba grito furioso que ese era el lugar que merecía, escupió en su dirección y con ese mismo ímpetu salió del molino azotando la puerta y ordenando al otro que la vigilara en todo momento.

Yo mientras tanto iba con arma en mano a buscar un coche, no sabía hacia donde se habían ido, ni en qué lugar se encontraban, pero estaba desesperado y mientras no viera de nueva cuenta el rostro de Candy no iba a estar tranquilo. Aborde el coche, pero en eso apareció George todo acelerado, al lado de Stear que ya se hallaba mejor y Archie.

—William, ¿A dónde vas con esa arma? ¿Candy? ¿Acaso Neal se la ha llevado…?

Al escuchar tales cosas Archie y Stear se me acercaron esperando escuchar la respuesta que diría.

—Sí y en este mismo momento iré a buscarlo —mi voz sonaba ronca y fría.

—No William, espera —se me antepuso —posiblemente pidan un rescate…

—¡Yo no pienso esperar nada! ¡Acaso no te das cuenta del peligro que corre!

Archie también se paró frente a mí —tío entendemos lo que sientes, pero si te vas como podremos avisarte…

Yo me chupe los dientes tratando de debatir en mi interior ambas opciones, me recargue en el hombro de George y deje que me quitara el arma —no puedo George, simplemente no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada…

—Cálmate, esperaremos solo un par de horas, si no llega nada yo mismo iré contigo a buscarla.

—Y yo —agrego Archie de manera decidida, Stear quiso decir lo mismo, pero el ver las armas y escuchar detonaciones le hizo revivir duros recuerdos.

—Yo… —alcanzo a decir Stear, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

—No Stear, tú debes quedarte.

Para cuando las dos horas estaban por cumplirse, yo me movía inquieto de un extremo a otro, revisando contantemente mi reloj de mano y en dirección a la amplia portezuela.

—George, no esperemos más y vámonos —le dije parándome de golpe harto de esperar a que pasara algo.

—Aun no pasan las… ¡mira! Alguien viene —exclamo poniéndose de pie y señalando en dirección a donde todos ya mirábamos.

A lo lejos vimos al portero correr con algo en la mano.

—Señor han arrojado esto, no he podido siquiera ver quiénes eran se fueron rápido —alego el portero cuando ya estuvo cerca.

Yo tome el papel con premura, desdoble la hoja y en efecto era de parte de Neal Legan.

 _Tu mujer y yo nos estamos divirtiendo, si quieres recuperarla ve a las 8 al parque Whistler con 5 millones de dólares en efectivo y completamente solo. Si avisas a la policía me encargare personalmente de que ella sufra._

Mi ceño se frunció al leer las primeras palabras y si soy sincero, el dinero que me pedía hasta se me hizo poco, temía más aún que le hiciera alguna bajeza a ella.

—¿Qué dice? —pregunto Archie ansioso.

—Confirma que tiene a Candy y que quiere 5 millones de dólares en efectivo si quiero recuperarla.

—Avisemos a la policía, ese malnacido no puede salirse con la suya —propuso Archie apretando los puños.

Yo mientras tanto volví a ver el reloj, faltaban cerca de 20 minutos antes de las 8, si quería salvar a Candy debía ir cuanto antes por el dinero que Neal me pedía.

Me subí al coche y girándome les dije —iré por el dinero y por Candy.

 _Continuará ..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sin querer, la historia se ha vuelto de acción e incluso yo que soy la que escribe estoy que me como las uñas XD

Chaito y nos leemos pronto.

 **Glenda, gris gris, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrés, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, Kecs, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Mariana Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jiménez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, Mariana Tonks, Mariana Tonks, Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy García, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, Mary Mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, Luciana, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi,GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana, Bella-swan11, chidamami, Gabriela Infante, lizetholveda, Natu, Esperanza Liz, astridgmc, Sandy Sánchez, Candyluz, maricielo, lore campos, madelRos, amuletodragon, chibiely, brenyliza, Chikiss SanCruz, Liz Hope13, Pinwy Love, Alexy fanalbert, Loreley Ardlay, NataliaGG, Cristina Gaxiola,**


	45. Capítulo 45

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 **Ya se me hacía largo el tiempo para poder estar de vuelta con ustedes, pero con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo por fin mi séptimo semestre de la carrera termino y he de presumirles que con excelentes notas. Ahora ya estoy en vacaciones y sobre todo con tiempo para dar seguimiento a la historia, siento haberlas hecho esperar tanto, así que no las entretengo más y que disfruten la lectura.**

Neal comprobó la hora y volvió a entrar al lugar en donde mantenía oculta a Candy, hizo una señal a Carter y este inmediatamente se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para tomar a Candy y echársela al hombro.

—Súbela al coche, ya es hora —dijo Neal en voz alta, ignorando las protestas que ella hacia al ser llevada de esa manera.

Sin consideraciones le cubrieron la boca y la obligaron a mantenerse oculta bajo una sábana. El parque en donde Neal me había citado no se hallaba muy lejos, pero de todas formas quería llegar antes para cubrir todos los puntos y, sobre todo, asegurarse de que yo llegara solo.

Otros tres hombres ya se hallaban allí también, y todos disimuladamente se dirigieron a sus puestos y esperaron a que la hora acordada llegara.

Yo también baje la mirada hacia mi reloj, había llegado al banco hacia unos tres minutos y sentía que los empleados estaban tardando una eternidad en atender mis órdenes, grite un tanto alterado y pronto salió uno de mis empleados con un maletín. No me pregunto qué pasaba, ni cuestiono nada, solo me lo entrego con el rostro serio.

Lo tomé a prisa y volví al coche; faltaban 8 minutos para que fueran las 8 de la noche, debía apresurarme.

Las calles estaban extrañamente silenciosas, uno que otro coche pasaba por las mismas calles que yo y las hojas bailaban en la acera con el viento; este era helado y pese a que no era tan de noche la oscuridad ya lo cubría todo, siendo muy poca competencia para ella la luz de las farolas.

Descendí y el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse fue la señal para Neal; no pasaron muchos segundos cuando ya me sentí observado, dirigí la vista en todas direcciones y así tal como en África busqué con sigilo a quienes seguro me esperaban. Pronto distinguí dos cuerpos ocultos tras el tronco de unos árboles y empecé a caminar con paso seguro, simulando no haber visto nada.

Avance unos metros y pronto Neal salió de la nada caminando directo hacia mí, deteniéndose a una distancia prudente para que no le hiciera nada.

—¿En dónde está ella? —pregunte en voz ligeramente alta, pero él me ignoro e hizo su propia pregunta.

—¿Y el dinero?

Ante esto fruncí el ceño, apreté el maletín por el sujetador y grité de nueva cuenta.

—¡Pregunte donde está mi esposa!

Con un movimiento de cabeza, señalo en dirección a otro sitio, gire la vista y en efecto allí estaba ella, con los ojos llorosos y sujetada por un despreciable hombre, robusto y de cabello oscuro.

Hubiese querido correr a ella y abrazarla, pero antes de eso debía entregar el dinero… sí, eso debía hacer; pero cuando gire la vista de nueva cuenta hacia a Neal un extraño brillo reflejo la luz de la luna.

Neal apuntaba hacia mí con una pistola…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

El rostro de George mostraba un claro signo de preocupación. Luego de haber salido tras de mí y no darme alcance, él y Archie habían decidido girar el volante en otra dirección, quedaban pocos minutos y conociéndome sabían que no iba a perder el tiempo para rescatar a Candy.

Bajaron del coche a toda prisa y la policía al darse cuenta de quienes eran, aceleraron el paso y seleccionaron a los mejores hombres para la delicada encomienda.

En la distancia, el sonido de un arma retumbo, llegando a los oídos de George que en cuanto escucho dicho sonido, frunció el ceño y se esforzó por no mostrar lo que realmente sentía.

El gatillo había sido retraído y sin pensarlo siquiera, siguiendo solo mis instintos y el ferviente deseo de seguir con vida para cuidar de Candy, intente esquivar la bala que venía directo a mí, no me importo que Neal pudiera disparar por segunda vez o incluso que alguien más lo hiciera; me abalance sobre él, forcejeando para intentar someterlo y que de alguna forma Candy y yo estuviésemos a salvo.

Entonces un segundo disparo se escuchó, había sangre en el suelo…

Todo paso muy rápido, la policía se desplego alrededor del parque y cuando el policía al mando se percató de la situación, no dudo en apuntar su arma e intentar abatir a Neal, por suerte o por desgracia este solo había sido rozado por la bala en el brazo, pero eso había sido suficiente para detenerlo, ganar tiempo, atrapar a sus colegas y poner a salvo a mi dulce esposa.

Solté el arma que le había quitado a Neal y corrí a los brazos de Candy; ella temblaba y de sus ojos las lágrimas brotaban despiadadas luego de presenciar semejante actuación.

—Tranquila preciosa, ya estoy aquí… —susurre besando su frente y quitándome el abrigo para protegerla del frio—¿estás bien? ¿él te ha hecho algo? —agregue enseguida, luego de enjugar sus lágrimas con mis manos.

—Yo… yo… —ella intento decir algo más no pudo, solo se aferró a mí con fuerzas y continúo llorando.

Aun sin soltarla, apreté la mano de George quien se había acercado a mí para comprobar de igual forma que yo estuviera bien.

—De nuevo gracias George —le dije con profundo agradecimiento —y a ti Archie, sin su intervención no sé cómo habrían resultado las cosas.

—Para Neal esto ha terminado —agrego George.

—¿Qué harán con él? —pregunto Archie viendo como lo esposaban y lo subían a una patrulla.

—Seguramente ahora sí recibirá su merecido…

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Después de aquel terrible incidente, las cosas en la mansión y en nuestras vidas volvieron a ser casi las mismas, tía Elroy tan fuerte como un roble se recuperó de aquella caída, Archie seguía trabajando conmigo y con George y Stear bueno, él seguía debatiéndose internamente entre ir a buscar a Patty o no.

Innumerables veces Candy había amenazado a mi sobrino con revelarle la verdad a su amiga por carta, pero las cosas siempre quedaban como eso, una amenaza; entendía lo que Stear sentía y respetaba su deseo de guardar el secreto o por lo menos lo intentaba.

Candy para tratar de luchar con lo que quedaba del estrés post-traumático del secuestro, se había sumergido en la investigación de métodos para la rehabilitación de la pierna de Stear; todas las tardes después de comer salían a caminar o bien iban al gimnasio, dependiendo del plan que tenía trazado mi esposa.

Aunque más que rehabilitar su pierna, ella intentaba rehabilitar su alma; físicamente estaba de vuelta, pero no era por completo el mismo y sino era Candy quien lo ayudaba, no permitía recibir atención médica o psicológica de ninguna otra persona, lo que hacía que la situación se volviera más complicada.

Pese a todo, tía Elroy, Archie y yo, pero sobre todo Archie lo apoyábamos fervientemente, demostrándole que ya no estaba solo. De hecho, Archie estaba tan comprometido con ayudar a su hermano que luego de volver a reanudar su relación y compromiso con Annie, le había pedido posponer la boda hasta que este estuviera mejor y ella muy amablemente lo había aceptado. Después de eso, ella también empezó a participar, así como cuando yo estuve amnésico, todos queríamos verlo mejor.

Las semanas pasaron y pese a que el frio invernal nos invitaba a fundirnos día y noche sin piedad, Candy empezó a mostrar un comportamiento algo reservado en cuanto a mí se refería. No me decía que era lo que le pasaba, pero podía darme cuenta de que ocultaba algo, la conocía, bastaba con verla a los ojos para saberlo; pero, aunque podía pedirle que me lo dijera, esperaba que ella lo hiciera por sí sola.

Ciertamente tanto misterio empezó a preocuparme, no era normal en ella tal comportamiento e incluso ahora parecía querer evitarme hasta en la cama.

Con aquello aun en mente, regrese a casa antes de la hora habitual luego de haber logrado una exitosa alianza; me lleve la mano a la nuca para masajearla un poco y frente a mi auto paso un hombre algo mayor con un cabás en la mano, por aquel detalle supe de inmediato que se trataba de un médico. A primera instancia me pareció extraño pues no era el que usualmente atendía a la familia, pero luego de notar esto, salí del coche con el temor de que mi tía nuevamente tuviera algo.

—Señor, ha regresado antes… —dijo Clement evidentemente sorprendido.

—Sí, ¿Dónde está mi tía? ¿Está bien? Vi a un médico salir de la mansión…

Clement se debatía en responderme y solo movía los ojos buscando una respuesta rápida lo que me hizo sentir aún más ansioso. Iba a contestarme cuando tía Elroy salió del pasillo contiguo con las manos unidas en el pecho… ella estaba en perfecto estado.

—Tía, el medico… ¿a qué vino? —ante mi pregunta ella se acercó a mí y me abrazo extrañamente emocionada.

—Hijo… el medico vino a ver a Candy…

—¿A Candy? Pero, ¿Qué acaso está enferma?

Ella sonrió ampliamente —William, ¡creo que está embarazada!

—¿Embarazada…? —mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi mano se dirigió a mi boca, ahora todo lo que había estado pasando entre nosotros tenía sentido e inevitablemente dejé que una sensación hermosa me invadiera el cuerpo, y sin corroborar si aquello era cierto o no, salí corriendo a buscarla.

Cuando finalmente di con ella, la encontré sentada en medio del jardín y me pareció aún más bella de lo habitual, la alce en mis brazos y obligándola a verme a la cara le compartí mi alegría.

—¿Es verdad que seremos padres? —mi rostro tenía plasmada una amplia sonrisa, solo faltaba escucharla decir lo que para mí era una evidente afirmación, sin embargo, cuando le hice aquella pregunta, ella bajo la vista y sollozo. —¿Qué… qué pasa? —pregunte confundido.

Con los ojos humedecidos por lagrimas que no eran de alegría, me miró fijamente para después decir —yo… yo perdí a nuestro hijo mucho antes de confirmar que existía… —luego de esto, clavo su rostro en mi pecho y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran libres por su rostro.

Quise decirle algo para consolarla, pero las palabras no salían, mi garganta tenía un amargo nudo que le impedía emitir sonido alguno… está de más decir que no me esperaba esto. Moví los ojos y parpadeé repetidas veces para salir de la turbación en la que me encontraba y llevando mis manos a su pelo…

—Quiere decir que lo hemos perdido… —dije pensando en voz alta y haciendo que el llanto de ella fuese aún más intenso.

Para empeorar las cosas, tía Elroy celebraba emocionada desde antes de llegar a nosotros. —¡No puedo creer que seré bisabuela!

Sin soportarlo más, Candy se soltó de mi abrazo y salió corriendo con las manos cubriéndose el rostro, ante esto tía Elroy cambio su semblante, esa no era la feliz reacción de una futura madre.

—¿Qué le pasa a Candice? Debería sentirse…

—Lo perdió —fue lo único que dije antes de salir tras ella.

Cuando estuve a punto de darle alcance, escuché el seco sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

—Candy, preciosa ¿quieres abrir por favor? —dije sujetando la perilla con la mano —por favor, esto es algo que no deberías sufrir sola… —adentro, el llanto de Candy retumbaba en toda la habitación; muchas veces la había escuchado llorar, sin embargo, ninguna de esas veces era similar a la de esta ocasión, recargué mi frente contra la puerta —¿por qué no me lo dijiste, Candy? ¿Por qué?

Entonces la puerta se abrió.

—Perdóname mi amor, perdóname…

Con ella en mis brazos, fui enterándome de como pasaron las cosas. Inicialmente se había sentido extraña y por consiguiente irritable, luego noto que su periodo se había retrasado, pero asumió que era algo normal luego del susto causado por Neal, había leído en un artículo reciente que este tipo de impactos emocionales podían traer consecuencias lo que hizo que le restara importancia a ese hecho. Pero las cosas empeoraron luego de que empezó a tener pesadillas en las que soñaba que Neal estaba cerca e intentaba tocarla… esa era la razón de porque evitaba que la abrazara al dormir. Y justo hoy, luego de irme al trabajo en la mañana, se había levantado al baño y fue allí en donde un abundante sangrado la sorprendió. Por el retraso de su periodo otra persona sin conocimientos de medicina habría asumido que este había llegado, pero ella de inmediato noto que había algo extraño en todo esto. Llamo al médico y en efecto, había sido un aborto.

Después de eso, el tema no se volvió a tocar. La noticia tampoco salió de la mansión y aunque Archie y Stear se dieron cuenta de que Candy no sonreía, no supieron cuál fue la razón. Finalmente, ambos parecíamos aceptarlo y con la boda de Archie tan cerca, ella y yo nos esforzamos por lucir felices.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Esa mañana, pareció en efecto el día en que la transición del invierno y la primavera llegaban. En los arboles aun había rastros de nieve, sin embargo, muchos de aquellos arboles ya mostraban al mundo sus tiernos cogollos.

Archie se movía nervioso frente al espejo y más de una vez le exigí que se quedara quieto o no estaría listo a tiempo para su boda, si Stear hubiese estado cerca para apoyarme seguro habríamos terminado desde hacía mucho, pero él continuaba encerrado en su habitación fingiendo que aún no se arreglaba. Para todos nosotros era evidente que lo hacía por una causa en específico.

Candy por su parte apoyaba a Annie en su arreglo, Patty había confirmado algo tarde que, si vendría a su boda, pero por cuestiones familiares no llegaría con antelación sino justamente hoy. Esa era la razón de que Stear y no solo Archie se sintieran nerviosos. Finalmente tenía que revelar que estaba de vuelta.

Cuando la hora llego, mi flamante sobrino recibió a su futura esposa en la puerta de la capilla; desde lejos podía notarse el temblor de sus manos y sus vacilantes pasos al caminar hasta el altar.

Pronto las campanas repicaron furiosas, celebrando una nueva feliz unión en la familia.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Tanto en la recepción como en la misma ceremonia, Stear se había rehusado a salir de su habitación. Desde la ventana observaba a través de un potente lente uno a uno el rostro de los invitados, sin encontrar aun el rostro que buscaba.

Exhalo con fuerza el aire retenido y decidió salir al lago para despejarse, debía buscar a Patty en la fiesta y decirle que estaba vivo, mentalmente todo era muy fácil, su pierna ya no cojeaba como antes y físicamente estaba bien recuperado, pero dar el primer paso era lo que lo asustaba.

Al llegar al lago, se quedó parado mirando el horizonte, los rayos de luz se reflejaban intensos en el espejo de agua y por un momento se sintió reconfortado, relajo los hombros y lanzo una piedra… entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, alguien de castaños cabellos y oscuros ojos lo observaba tensamente.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Volver a la mansión siempre le resultaba difícil, así se fuera y volviera infinitas veces. Siempre se decía haber superado todo, pero por momentos la nostalgia inevitablemente la invadía. El lago estaba tranquilo y las diminutas olas que golpeaban la orilla la hacían sentir que su dolor aún tenía sentido. Volteo hacia donde todos los demás estaban, en especial hacia aquella mesa en la que Archie y Annie cortaban el pastel de bodas… y sin soportarlo más reconoció que estaba triste, bajo la cabeza y dejo que una delicada lagrima se le escapara; se alegraba porque sus dos amigos se hubieran casado, pero al mismo tiempo este hecho le dolía…

En ese momento escucho como alguien a lo lejos la llamaba.

—¡Patty ven ya! ¡Annie está a punto de lanzar el ramo!

Ante esto se limpió las lágrimas y levanto la vista, pero al hacerlo estas brotaron nuevamente sin que ella tuviera fuerzas para retenerlas.

Al otro extremo del lago, cerca de la orilla oculto tras el brillo cegador de los rayos del sol estaba él, con los ojos tristes como los de ella y el cabello revuelto a causa del viento.

Ninguno de los dos despegaba la vista del otro y solo cuando Patty sintió que la luz estaba a punto de cegarla bajo de nueva cuenta la mirada, sus manos cubrieron su rostro y se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo, para ella la visión había sido demasiado.

Cuando Stear vio como ella se desplomaba entendió que, si estaba allí, apartada de todos era porque no podía dejar de pensar en él. Se sintió como un tonto y egoísta… decir que había pospuesto su revelación solo porque no se sentía preparado… mientras Patty, su adorada Patty continuaba sufriendo amargamente a causa suya.

Ya no tenía miedo, tampoco había temores; corrió tan rápido como si su vida dependiera de ello y solo cuando estuvo a metros de ella titubeo un poco. A través de los cristales se dio cuenta de que poco o casi nada había cambiado en ella, solo parecía más delgada y triste, sobre todo triste.

Agarro valor y con pasos temblorosos cubrió la poca distancia que los separaba, al llegar a ella se arrodillo para estar a su altura y la envolvió en sus brazos, sin pensar en otra cosa más que rogarle que lo perdonara.

o-o-O-o-O-o-o

Candy al ver que Patty no volvía me pidió que fuera a buscarla, sonrió débilmente y salí en dirección al lago.

No tuve que llegar hasta aquel sitio, desde donde estaba pude ver que Stear por fin hablaba con ella, regrese sobre mis pasos y me pare detrás de Candy para hablarle cerca del oído.

—Stear esta con ella —Candy giro su rostro al oír tal cosa y por primera vez en muchos días la vi sonreír con verdaderas ansias.

 _Continuará ..._

 **Notas de la autora:**

Estuve debatiéndome mucho entre si poner o no la parte en donde Candy pierde a su bebe, porque no sabía (o sé) cómo iban a tomarlo, pero al final opte por agregarlo. Cuando me decidí a escribir esta historia, lo hice inspirada sobre todo en una escritora que seguro ustedes conocerán, una mujer que tenía un blog llamado "El diario de Albert"

No la conozco, ni tampoco sé su nombre, pero quise que también formara parte de esto; muchas veces nos enojamos con quienes escriben porque dejan de hacerlo y las historias quedan a medias, más sin embargo no sabemos que ánimos tienen o a que problemas se enfrentan día con día, algunos quizás incluso ya murieron.

Por eso, este capítulo e historia va dedicada en gran parte a ella y a ustedes.

Que tengan feliz semana, hasta pronto.

 **Glenda, gris gris, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrés, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, Kecs, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Mariana Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jiménez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, Mariana Tonks, Mariana Tonks, Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy García, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, Mary Mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, Luciana, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi,GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana, Bella-swan11, chidamami, Gabriela Infante, lizetholveda, Natu, Esperanza Liz, astridgmc, Sandy Sánchez, Candyluz, maricielo, lore campos, madelRos, amuletodragon, chibiely, brenyliza, Chikiss SanCruz, Liz Hope13, Pinwy Love, Alexy fanalbert, Loreley Ardlay, NataliaGG, Cristina Gaxiola,**


	46. Capítulo 46

**Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, esta versión del final ha sido hecha sin fines de lucro y por motivos de entretenimiento.**

 _Me he pasado la noche pensando y pensando, y no he logrado ni siquiera un instante conciliar el sueño. Te observo durmiendo sobre esa incómoda cama, te has negado a dejarme solo y aunque en todo el día no he mostrado mejora, continuas aquí a mi lado._

 _Ahora con la calma que el reposo brinda, caigo en cuenta de lo teatral y casi trágica que ha sido nuestra vida. Como si se tratara del escrito de una novela barata hemos sufrido y reído, llorado y amado, sintiendo a veces que la felicidad es tan lejana..._

Cuando la velada termino, despedimos a los novios que partían felices a su viaje de bodas y luego vimos como bajo los plateados destellos de la luna, Stear y Patty se fundían en un tierno y anhelante beso.

Suspiré profundamente y besé la mano de mi esposa, los últimos días habían sido todo un reto sobrellevarlos, ella estaba triste y yo también, y… aunque casi siempre encontraba la forma de salir adelante por esta ocasión me sentía muy afectado, necesitaba más que simplemente aceptar que así debían ser las cosas.

Ella me miro a los ojos y con esa mirada triste intento tranquilizarme, entendía muy bien lo que pensaba. Y en un arrebato, queriendo escapar de todo lo que nos hacía sufrir, tomé su mano y la dirigí conmigo hacia el lugar en donde estaba mi auto, no le mencione ni una sola palabra y ella tampoco cuestiono que era lo que hacía, me siguió en silencio y luego de encender el coche me beso.

Con su mano tomando la mía, fui conduciendo hacia donde mis instintos me pedían, di vuelta a la derecha y sin saber cómo habíamos llegado, ya estábamos aquí, frente al departamento del Magnolia, como en aquellos años… como en aquellos días…

Le ayude a bajar del coche y sin tener en claro que sería lo que haríamos ahora, subimos las escaleras e hicimos girar la llave, nada había cambiado desde nuestra última visita, todo lucía exactamente igual a nuestros recuerdos, mi sillón favorito continuaba en el mismo sitio y solo las literas habían sido sustituidas por una enorme y acolchonada cama.

—Stear y Patty, Archie y Annie son más que felices ahora… —susurro Candy en cuanto cruzo la puerta —¿Por qué nosotros no podemos serlo igual que ellos?

Su vista estaba inclinada hacía el piso, me acerque y rodee su cuerpo para después hacer que levantara el rostro —en la vida por desgracia siempre hay altibajos, unos duelen menos otros… otros duelen más, independientemente de todo eso, la felicidad dura tanto como uno lo desea… cierto que ambos estamos tristes, pero eso no evita que por otro lado yo este feliz, feliz de aun tenerte conmigo, feliz de que estemos aquí —entrelace sus dedos con los míos —Candy, no deseo verte sufrir más, no quiero… anhelo tu sonrisa y deseo intentar, intentar y concluir esta ilusión…

Ella me miro a los ojos con esas esmeraldas brillantes, su corazón acelerado y su respiración irregular —yo también quiero intentar…

Deslicé mis dedos por su cuello y en un camino hacia lo más profundo de su ser, fui dejando un camino marcado por la pasión que contenía mi alma…

Después de aquella noche, la vi sonreír más, me permitía tocarla y sobre todo tener intimidad… la visita al departamento sin duda alguna había sido un gran remanso de paz, por esta razón, ambos optamos por pasar allí una temporada indefinida, tía Elroy en un principio protesto pues la casa ya se encontraba lo suficientemente vacía por la ausencia de los Cornwell, pero luego entendió que era por nuestro propio bien. La cercanía que este lugar nos profesaba hacia que tanto ella como yo pudiéramos sanar.

Aquella tarde, recuerdo haberme tardado más de lo habitual, había pasado frente a un puesto de flores en los que alcance a ver aquellas florecillas que tanto le gustaban a mi esposa, ordene un cuantioso ramo y volví a mi camino con el perfume de las flores abordo.

Al llegar a casa, tome el ramo y dibuje en mi rostro una ancha sonrisa, esperaba que Candy se sorprendiera al ver mi regalo, gire la perilla y antes de empujar la puerta para abrirla Candy salió a recibirme sonriendo de manera espectacular. La mesa ya estaba dispuesta y un delicioso aroma comenzó a escapar.

—¡Me has traído flores! —exclamo Candy tomando el ramo entre sus brazos, llevando el aroma cerca de su olfato.

—¡Y tú has preparado una tarta! —dije yo igualmente emocionado.

Candy se sonrió —vamos, no actúes de forma tan exagerada no creas que he olvidado como te burlabas de mi comida —dijo ella haciéndose la ofendida.

Después de esto también reí —claro que no me burlaba, es solo que la cocina siempre parecía atacarte —le recordé, rodeando su cintura con mis manos.

Ella solo elevo su naricita en respuesta y luego se soltó —anda ya, que la cena se enfría.

Ambos comenzamos a cenar y en medio de la conversación me interrumpió pidiendo que fuera a la cocina a buscar la dichosa tarta.

Me levanté de mi lugar y fui hasta ella, del otro lado de la habitación Candy esperaba ansiosa. Sin prestar mucha atención, tome la charola y solo cuando mi vista curiosa se posó en las letras confitadas que tenía escritas reaccione.

"Serás papá…"

 _Vuelvo a sumergirme en el mar de los recuerdos y siento a mi corazón regocijarse. Pensar de nueva cuenta en aquel hermoso día hace que incluso ahora me sienta emocionado._

En ese momento mis pies se clavaron en el piso, mis manos sujetaron nerviosas la charola y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó ampliamente en mi rostro. Salí corriendo de la cocina y gritando y bailando la tomé en mis brazos, por fin la noticia había llegado, por fin de nueva cuenta la oportunidad se presentaba. Mi pecho estaba henchido de alegría que no pude resistirme y alzarla en el aire.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, el bebé… —esta última palabra retumbo en mi mente y en mis labios dejo un dulce sabor a ilusión.

Para cuando le contamos la noticia a mi tía, ella casi salto de felicidad igual que yo, abrazo a Candy como si fuera una hija y dicho cuadro jamás se me olvido…

Por recomendación del médico, tuvimos que volver a la mansión, ninguno de los dos quería, pero tenía razón, aunque quisiera quedarme con ella todo el día y cuidarla, eso era prácticamente imposible debido al trabajo, además el departamento era demasiado pequeño como para tener allí mismo a una sirvienta… con todo y a nuestro pesar volvimos.

Para cuando Annie y Archie regresaron del viaje de bodas, nosotros ya estábamos reinstalados y no notaron que en algún momento nos fuimos también. El brillo que los ojos de Annie irradiaban, dejaba en claro que tanto ella como Archie habían iniciado bien, en tan solo unas semanas, se habían adaptado a la perfección y ahora los movimientos y gestos de uno se sincronizaban y se reflejaban en el otro.

Candy no tardo en contarle la buena nueva y un grito de emoción se escapó de la garganta de Annie

—¡Candy, Albert! ¡felicitaciones! —exclamo, luego de dirigirle una peculiar mirada a Archie que todos entendimos bien, él solo se sonrojo.

Los días avanzaron lentos para Candy y para mí, todas las mañanas antes de irme al trabajo colocaba mi mano en su vientre intentando notar algo y luego pronunciaba palabras de amor para ese pequeño ser que se formaba en su interior.

Los días se volvieron semanas, tantas que el vientre de Candy estaba tan crecido como un almohadón, y pese a que unas oscuras ojeras intentaban opacar su rostro, sus ojos esmeralda lucían más brillantes y hermosos que cualquier imperfección.

La larga espera estaba casi por concluir y toda la familia aguardaba ansiosa la llegada de nuestro bebé.

Entre los impacientes también se encontraba Stear, que por tanta emoción había olvidado mencionar.

Luego de su reconciliación con Patty, había viajado con ella a Londres para pedir su mano a sus padres. Ya habían perdido bastante tiempo, no había necesidad de esperar más.

La mansión ahora rebozaba de alegría, Patty y Stear ya estaban comprometidos y habían fijado la fecha de su boda tomando en cuenta no opacar el bautizo de mi hijo y la obvia recuperación de mi amada esposa.

El anillo que adornaba la mano de Patricia, había sido creado por el mismo Stear, quien sorprendió a todos con el detalle, pues desde su regreso hasta ese día no había tenido deseos de realizar ni una sola invención.

Volviendo pues al tema de interés, me puse de acuerdo con George para faltar al trabajo y estar al pendiente de Candy. No quería que su alumbramiento me tomara por sorpresa en medio de una junta de negocios o en plena discusión con un futuro socio. Los viajes también habían sido pospuestos y solo me centre en que ella y mi hijo estuvieran bien, a salvo conmigo.

La nieve de nueva cuenta caía en el exterior, los arboles blanquecinos adornaban el jardín y un cielo estrellado prometía que la noche sería inolvidable, dentro de nuestra habitación Candy ya estaban en labor de parto y todos afuera nos paseábamos ansiosos deseando que todo estuviera bien, desde adentro, escuche como Candy me llamaba a su lado y pese a que el doctor prefería que esperara afuera entre y sujete su mano hasta el final…

En ese momento un grito glorioso resonó con fuerza, nuestro hijo había nacido, perfectamente sano… mi corazón se derritió de ternura cuando lo tome en brazos y lo deposite en los de Candy… era una sensación indescriptible que me abrazaba suavecito el corazón y lo hacía latir acelerado.

 _Recuerdo bien que en ese instante me di cuenta de que ahora había una razón más para vivir, para salir adelante y continuar..._

 _Los negocios no marchaban del todo bien, había rumores de que algo grave estaba por llegar, fue gracias a esos rumores que empecé a invertir el capital en diferentes áreas y a volverme aún más cauteloso para velar por nuestro bienestar._

 _Económicamente estábamos bien, pero como empresario sabía lo fácil que era caer y perderlo todo._

 _Cuando la gran depresión cayó sobre nosotros, hubo que tomar muchas decisiones difíciles, decisiones que habría evadido de no haber sido verdaderamente necesarias._

Yo estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta sumido por completo en la escena que tenía ante mis ojos, Candy en una mecedora arrullaba en brazos a nuestra pequeña hija cantándole y diciéndole cuanto la adoraba.

—¿Qué te pasa Bert? —pregunto Candy despegando la vista de nuestra hija para verme a mí, desde hace días te noto tenso... Hoy sobre todo has pasado más tiempo de lo normal encerrado en el despacho...

Yo me rasque la nariz no sabiendo muy bien cómo abordar el tema.

—Anda, ven aquí y cuéntamelo... ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas tu promesa? —dijo ella extendiendo su mano y sonriendo dulcemente. Me acerque hasta ella y me arrodille en la alfombra para después empezar a acariciar la carita de nuestra hija.

—Candy... —susurre su nombre aumentando el misterio —¿Confías en mí?

Ella me miró por unos segundos —por favor Bert, sabes que sí, no tienes porqué preguntármelo...

Yo bese su mano —¿de verdad? ¿Confías en mí buen juicio y proceder?

—Albert por favor, dime ya que es lo que pasa —exigió ella.

Yo di un gran trago de saliva, de verdad no sabía cómo iba a tomar lo que a continuación le diría.

—¿Y bien? —insistió.

—Tú sabes que las cosas no andan bien en el país, y no solo aquí sino en todo el mundo —empecé a hablar y ella asintió —los pobres se están volviendo más pobres y los ricos bueno, nosotros empezamos a darnos cuenta cuan trágica es la vida sin tantos lujos...

—Bert por favor...

—Preciosa, todo este tiempo he estado haciendo lo posible por salir a flote, tú misma te has dado cuenta, pero son tantas cosas, tantos gastos y algunos no quisiera decirlo así, pero... Incluso innecesarios. George insiste en que deberíamos deshacernos de algunas propiedades y yo me reusó, son... Son parte de nuestro legado, de nuestra historia como familia...

Candy depósito a nuestra hija en su cama y se acercó a abrazarme.

—Entiendo el debate interno que debes tener, pero como tú esposa pienso que no es tan mala opción... Quizás sean menos preocupaciones para ti, te la pasas tan presionado... Amor, por más que queramos sobrevivir ilesos es imposible.

Yo bajé la cabeza —tienes razón, pero Lakewood tiene tantos recuerdos... ¿Qué será de mi tía cuando se lo diga?

—Seguramente ella ya se lo imagina.

 _Fue inevitable para tía Elroy despedirse de las propiedades sin lágrimas en los ojos, cada edificación estaba cargada de recuerdos, memorias y sobre todo esfuerzo... Fue duro para todos dar aquel terrible paso._

 _Conservando todavía la gran mansión de Chicago, seguimos sobreviviendo a las dificultades, el dinero en la familia no era tanto como para las antiguas comodidades, pero era suficiente para tener todos los servicios y necesidades cubiertas, poco a poco hubo que ir recortando gastos y eso incluyo despedir a sirvientes que tenían toda una vida trabajando con nosotros._

 _La mansión parecía tan grande y vacía que Candy no perdió el tiempo y apiadándose de toda esa gente que necesitaba asilo, abrió las puertas de la casa. Era imposible para ella mostrarse indiferente ante el dolor ajeno y retomando aquello que quedo pospuesto, se dio el tiempo para atender las necesidades médicas de quienes lo necesitaran, a eso debo agradecer al doctor Martín también, pues en ningún momento dudo en ayudar._

 _Al pasar del tiempo las cosas parecían empezar a mejorarse, pero no lo hacían al ritmo que_ _nuestras necesidades requerían… entonces hubo que tomar la siguiente y más difícil decisión…_

—Candy, las cosas en Europa avanzan mucho más rápido que aquí… y…

—No me digas más, ya se lo que vas a decir…

—¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, pero no quiero que te vayas sin nosotras, lo prometiste.

Y con maletas en mano, mi hija entre mis brazos y un negocio que parecía tener futuro y solucionar por completo las carencias, abordamos un barco que nos llevaría hasta Europa.

Tía Elroy ya muy mayor, decidió quedarse al lado de Archie y Annie en Chicago. Y mi Candy, mi pobre y dulce Candy... Lloro tanto en esa despedida, decirle cuando volvería a ver a sus madres era mentirle… ninguno de los dos sabía.

 _Pese a todo, no me arrepiento de que nos hayamos instalado justamente en Londres…_

Cuando llegamos, la reacción de nuestra hija fue tan similar a la de Candy, o por lo menos eso dijo George al ir al volante como en aquella ocasión.

Nuestro cambio de domicilio era principalmente por cuestiones laborales, pero tratando de evitar que esto para Candy no pareciera un regreso al Sao Paulo, paseamos un poco por la bella ciudad, dejando que nuestra pequeña hija jugara con las aves y disfrutara alegre de esta, su nueva casa.

Luego de terminar de instalarnos en el departamento, Candy y yo nos dejamos caer agotados en la alfombra, mientras la pequeña Rosy brincaba feliz sobre su cama.

—¿Qué piensas de tu nuevo hogar? —le dije a Candy jugando con sus manos.

Ella sonrió —por alguna razón siento que es como volver a vivir en el Magnolia… solo que en esta ocasión tu memoria no está ausente.

—Que graciosa… pero, tienes razón, pese a que las razones por las que terminamos aquí no fueron las mejores, estoy feliz. Ya no es esa vida ostentosa que llevábamos antes, pero… es la vida que tú y yo siempre quisimos tener…

Pronto los negocios prosperaron, la vida parecía más ligera y nuestra hija termino adaptándose tan bien a este ritmo de vida que cuando le pregunte a Candy si deseaba volver ella opto por continuar viviendo en Londres.

Annie y Archie viajaban junto a sus dos hijos todos los años sin falta y Patty y Stear, ellos no tenían que hacerlo pues eran prácticamente nuestros vecinos.

 _Todo era tan bueno… Quien lo hubiera dicho._

Haber sido testigos en carne viva de aquella terrible guerra, nos hizo huir de Londres en cuanto supimos lo que pasaba con Alemania. No nos preguntamos si eran ciertos los rumores o no, había que velar a toda costa por nuestra vida y la de Rosy.

 _Han pasado cerca de dos horas, el sol no tardara en aparecer en la ventana y yo siento que el momento está a punto de llegar, observo a mi alrededor y veo como todos los seres que amo y aprecio están conmigo… Rosy apoyada al filo de la cama junto a su esposo, mis sobrinos Archie y Stear con sus respectivas esposas… y Candy, mi adorada Candy, sujetando mi mano intentando no desplomarse ante el inminente paso de la vida…_

 _Siento una inmensa calma envolver mi cuerpo y te veo a los ojos, sabiendo que esta no es una despedida… intento hablar para calmarte, pero no puedo, lo único que hago es balbucear las palabras y tú te lamentas por no entender nada de lo que te digo. Sin más que hacer, te agradezco en silencio los años compartidos y el amor que tú me has dado. Fueron tantos y tan bellos los momentos que cierro los ojos y sonrió, guardando en mi memoria tu dulce rostro… me voy feliz, a pesar de todo._

 _Fin_

 **Notas de la autora:**

Sé que van a odiarme por terminar la historia de tal manera, pero el final estaba previsto para varios capítulos atrás que ya era hora de que pasara.

Me ha llevado todo un año concluir la historia que solo cuando vuelva a releerla por completo me daré cuenta cuanto divague o me perdí del hilo principal de la trama, pese a todo espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo los capítulos; cada semana que, aunque no fui muy puntual ustedes siempre estuvieron al pendiente. En un principio éramos solo unas cuantas, y ahora quisiera agradecerles una a una por todo el apoyo, siento que a pesar de que no las conozco en persona tengo una amiga detrás de la pantalla.

Me despido de ustedes con la ilusión de pronto empezar un nuevo proyecto, deseándoles una feliz navidad al lado de los seres que más aman y esperando que el próximo año que está a nada de iniciar se decidan a cumplir todo aquello que tienen en mente.

Saludos especiales a ustedes.

 **Glenda, gris gris, Silvia gc, Yeneli, Rore, Nina, Mary silenciosa, Becky, Skarllet northman, AnMonCer, Locadeamor, Glen, HaniR, Sol, Isasi, Stormaw, Carolina Macias, Love Andrés, Ilovexmas, YAGUI, Mercedes, Lizita, LeslieArgyll, Carolinamaciaslandaeta, Betzy C, Fancya, Roceli, Yeneli, Kecs, Ever Blue, JENFER, Ross, Mariana, Castillodemar, Eliza, Anahi78, Mariel Parra, Lucero, SaiyaBra, Triny, flakyrukia, Iris, IQS, idamis, Bunny, Lucero Mariana Tonks, Sandra Casillas, Lety Jiménez, Mago Roque, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Luz Nelly Rojas, La Castaaneda, Mariana Tonks, Mariana Tonks, Santoskoy, Mily, Wendy García, Margarita22, Sayuri1707, Mary Mendoza, Amaly Malfoy, Becky 10000, Luciana, Eli, Enamorada, Mariana, Rosima, Cyntimaldonado, auralizva, Adoradandrew, lizetholveda, Rossi,GabyGrandchester, Alebeth, Amuletodragon, Xemtelheart, Alexas90, Musikali, Ysabel187, Pelusa778, AHOME HIGURASHY TAISHO, Chickiss, Jahzeel, Imonroe1214, Olga08, Silvia, Nana, Bella-swan11, chidamami, Gabriela Infante, lizetholveda, Natu, Esperanza Liz, astridgmc, Sandy Sánchez, Candyluz, maricielo, lore campos, madelRos, amuletodragon, chibiely, brenyliza, Chikiss SanCruz, Liz Hope13, Pinwy Love, Alexy fanalbert, Loreley Ardlay, NataliaGG, Cristina Gaxiola, Caro Caraballo, Gina Riquelme O, JUJO, Wndy, CANDY GATA, Amor Amor y Alexy fanalbert.**


End file.
